Coming Home
by Osbelys
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Bella, una maestra, le envía un paquete y una carta a Edward, un sargento del ejército que está designado en Afganistán. Así comienzan una relación a través de cartas, llamadas telefónicas y videollamadas.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia de _**Sarge's Girls**_. Yo solo me encargo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Link del perfil de las autoras originales: https / www fanfiction net/ u / 4021263 / Sarge-s-Girls**

 **Link para la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8182137 / 1 / Coming-Home**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebookcom/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

 **¡NOTA IMPORTANTE AL FINAL!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Bella**

3 de marzo de 2010

¡Hola, sargento Masen!

No me conoce. Mi nombre es Bella Swan. Soy amiga de Alice Whitlock, quien está casada con Jasper, uno de los hombres de su pelotón.

Espero que no le importe, pero él le contó a Alice, quien me contó a mí, sobre su ex. No puedo creer que ella tuvo el descaro de romper con usted mientras está en Afganistán, peleando por nuestra libertad y la de ellos... ¡ _y_ le pide que le devuelva su foto! ¿Quién _hace_ eso?

No me malinterprete... se la devolvió muy bien. ¿Conseguir cincuenta fotos de las sexy esposas, novias y hermanas de sus soldados y enviárselas a su ex con una nota que decía que lo sentía pero que no recordaba cuál era la de ella, así que si podría identificar la suya y devolver el resto? Un movimiento magistral. Mis respetos, señor. (¿Me hace una mala persona el hecho de que encontré eso muy divertido e ingenioso? LOL)

De todas maneras, tanto como encontré eso divertido, también estaba horrorizada de que alguien haría lo que ella hizo, especialmente de la forma en que lo hizo. Le estoy enviando estas provisiones para asegurarme que sepa que no todas las personas que le escriben son como su ex. Este es el primer paquete que he armado para enviar directamente a un soldado, así que muchas de estas cosas son mis favoritas.

Fantasía en la muerte es el último libro de misterio de J. D. Robb. También estoy incluyendo el primero de esa serie, Desnuda ante la muerte, en caso de que no lo haya leído. Si no ha leído esta serie y le gusta, por favor déjemelo saber. ¡Me encantaría enviarle los otros!

Percy Jackson y el ladrón del rayo es una película de niños, pero me encantó, así que espero que a usted también. También incluí Sherlock Holmes, la que es probablemente más compatible con "chicos".

Alice mencionó que era un aficionado a la música, así que incluí una memoria USB con todos mis favoritos: todos desde Adele, a Radiohead, a Lady Antebellum.

Lo demás son solo cosas generales que pensé que podía necesitar. Si le gustaría algo en específico, ¡por favor hágamelo saber!

Tiene todo mi respeto y apoyo.

Sinceramente, Bella.

* * *

 **SERÁ LA ÚNICA NOTA DURANTE TODO EL FIC.**

¡Sorpresa! Otra vez soy yo, pero en esta oportunidad no les vengo a compartir nada de mi autoría sino una historia que es muy allegada a mi corazón debido a que es una de mis historias favoritas en este mundo. La leí hace mucho tiempo y desde entonces me cautivó, espero que a ustedes les guste tanto como a mí porque es una historia muy hermosa, tierna y con algo de drama, ¿para qué les voy a mentir?

Antes de avanzar con la historia, me gustaría hacer una aclaración para evitar malos entendidos. Esta historia ya estaba siendo traducida anteriormente por un grupo de chicas, e incluso la estaban publicando en esta misma página, sin embargo la historia fue abandonada y ellas solo llegaron hasta el capítulo doce, esto fue en el 2013 y desde ese entonces no han vuelto a publicar nada más referente a la historia. Debido a eso y muchos otros factores, hace unos cuantos meses atrás entre Yanina (mi maravillosa beta) y yo, decidimos probar suerte y pedir autorización para traducirla y darla a conocer en nuestra comunidad habla hispana, todo esto arriesgándonos a que las autoras originales nos dijeran que no puesto que en su perfil habían colocado que no daban permiso para traducir, ¡sorpresa fue la nuestra cuando aceptaron!, de hecho en mi grupo de Facebook publicaré una captura de su autorización por si quieren corroborar (el link de mi grupo lo encuentra en mi perfil de FanFiction).

Decimos todo esto para evitar discordia y si alguien tiene una pregunta al respecto me la puede hacer saber y responderé con gusto.

Así que aquí estamos unos meses después subiendo, finalmente, el primer capítulo. Debo admitir que esto nos emociona tanto a Yani, quien fue en su mayor parte la autora intelectual del proyecto, como a mí y esperamos sinceramente que sea de su agrado.

No hacemos esto con ninguna intención de lucro, nuestra única finalidad es hacerles llegar a aquellas personas que no dominan el idioma inglés, esta maravillosa historia.

 **PD: NO** tenemos fechas de actualización, pero lo que si les puedo asegurar es que la historia está traducida hasta la mitad, y todos los días sigo adelantando. La historia cuenta con 178 capítulos, y sí, sé que es largo, pero ¡no se arrepentirán!

Nuevamente espero le haga justicia en la traducción a la historia, y que ustedes se sientan complacidas.

Si tienen alguna sugerencia no duden en comentarla.

Y ahora si me despido.

Hasta una próxima oportunidad,

Osbe.

 **27/01/2016**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia de _**Sarge's Girls**_. Yo solo me encargo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Link del perfil de las autoras originales: https / www fanfiction net/ u / 4021263 / Sarge-s-Girls**

 **Link para la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8182137 / 1 / Coming-Home**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Edward**

18 de marzo de 2010

Querida señorita Swan,

Primero que nada, debo comenzar por enviarle un gigantesco agradecimiento. Jasper habla muy bien de usted, y que se haya tomado el tiempo de juntar presentes tan considerados significa más de lo que puedo decir.

Habiendo dicho eso… si escuchó sobre mi ex, entonces debo disculparme. Por lo general no soy tan vengativo. Sin embargo, le había dado la opción de su libertad antes de ser enviado, pero ella se negó alegando que estaba perfectamente bien con la separación. Su primera carta estuvo bien, su segunda carta no llegó por un mes y en su tercera pedía su fotografía de vuelta. Tal vez enviar las cincuenta y cinco fotografías de diferentes mujeres junto a la de ella y pedirle que regresara el resto fue un poco excesivo e inmaduro. Mirando atrás, por supuesto.

Ya puedo decir que es diferente a Tanya, aunque mi ex tiene una categoría para sí misma. Todo lo que le falta son las medias de rayas y una casa sobre ella, y encajaría perfectamente en Oz*, la novela de fantasía, no la serie de televisión.

Hablando de novelas, gracias. Todo material de lectura es bienvenido, si es que su pregunta sobre enviar más era en serio. Especialmente aprecio lo clásicos, tales como Sherlock Holmes.

De hecho, todo lo que envió lo utilicé enseguida. Nadie piensa que los productos comunes de higiene personal usados a diario son requeridos, pero sí lo son, y pude compartir con un compañero del pelotón quien, para comenzar, no tenía mucho. No obstante, no compartí ni una galleta. Ni una migaja escapó.

La música fue la mejor parte y aun así la peor. Fue bueno oír nuevas canciones, canciones que no he escuchado en un tiempo, y al parecer tenemos el mismo gusto en música. También me hizo extrañar componer mi propia música. Un piano no es exactamente fácil de conseguir en el desierto.

Si es en serio respecto a los pedidos… ¡Volaría un edificio por caramelos de menta! Pero si nunca vuelvo a oír de nuevo de usted, señorita Swan, lo cual entiendo completamente… otra vez, gracias.

Sinceramente, sargento Edward Anthony Masen.

P. D.: ¿Quizás el correo electrónico sería mejor o más sencillo? Ciertamente es más rápido. Uso freemail con una combinación de mis iniciales y mi apellido: EAMasen.

* * *

*Hace referencia al libro El maravilloso mago de Oz.

!Gracias por el recibimiento de la historia!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia de _**Sarge's Girls**_. Yo solo me encargo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Link del perfil de las autoras originales: https / www fanfiction net/ u / 4021263 / Sarge-s-Girls**

 **Link para la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8182137 / 1 / Coming-Home**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Bella**

 **De:** Bella Swan.

 **Para:** EAMasen.

 **Enviado:** viernes, 2 de abril de 2010, 1:15 p. m.

 **Recibido:** sábado, 3 de abril de 2010, 1:15 a. m.

 **Asunto:** ¡Saludos desde Seattle!

¡Hola, sargento Masen!

Espero que este correo le llegue bien, y en un clima definitivamente mejor que la lúgubre lluvia que actualmente observo a través de mi ventana.

Estuve emocionada de recibir su carta ayer. Me alegró saber que disfrutó de los artículos que envié y que fueron utilizados. (¡Por cierto! No le culpo por no compartir las galletas, aunque debo admitir que robé unas cuantas cuando recién las saqué del horno. Estaban diciendo mi nombre, ¡así que no me pude contener!)

Ahh, ¿es un admirador del detective ficticio de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle*? Debo decir que eso enternece mi amado corazón literario. Yo, personalmente, siempre he tenido un punto débil por su querido amigo, el Dr. Watson. ¿Qué más le gusta leer? Tengo un par de ideas de otras cosas que quizás le gusten, pero si hay algo más específico, por favor, dígalo.

¿Ha tocado el piano por mucho tiempo? Renée, mi mamá, intentó meterme en clases de piano cuando era una niña, pero puedo decir, honestamente, que era terrible. Me gusta la música, pero por alguna razón, no podía hacer que mis dedos funcionaran bien sobre las teclas. Y eso de que compone su propia música… nunca he conocido a nadie que hiciera eso y estoy increíblemente celosa. Algunas veces, creo una melodía en mi cabeza cuando estoy haciendo los quehaceres del hogar o cocinando, ¿pero poder colocarla en papel? Eso sería genial.

Su carta me hizo reír, imaginándome a su ex como la bruja de la película. Y pensar en la película me recordó a Charlie, mi padre. Cuando era pequeña veíamos el Mago de Oz juntos al menos una vez cada vez que lo iba a visitar. Así que, ¡gracias por la sonrisa que me sacó por más de una razón!

Ups, mi tiempo libre casi se termina, así que mejor me alisto para el resto de mi día. ¡Espero volver a escuchar de usted pronto!

Bella.

P.D.: Fue divertido ver que ambos usamos nuestras iniciales y apellidos para nuestros correos… y tiene razón… ¡esto es mucho más rápido!

Y por favor… no más eso de señorita Swan. ¡Así es como me dicen mis estudiantes! Mis amigos me dicen Bella :)

* * *

 ***Sir Arthur Conan Doyle:** es el creador de Sherlock Holmes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia de _**Sarge's Girls**_. Yo solo me encargo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Link del perfil de las autoras originales: https / www fanfiction net/ u / 4021263 / Sarge-s-Girls**

* * *

 **Link para la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8182137 / 1 / Coming-Home**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: Edward**

 **De:** EAMasen.

 **Para:** Bella Swan.

 **Enviado:** domingo, 4 de abril de 2010, 2:13 a. m.

 **Recibido:** sábado, 3 de abril de 2010, 2:13 p. m.

 **Asunto:** ¿El clima?

Querida Bella (alias la roba galletas),

¿Cuántas de mis preciosas galletas no viajaron? ¿Mmm? ¿Y qué les echaste? ¡Porque quiero más!

Si estamos hablando sobre el clima, entonces aceptaría tu lúgubre lluvia cualquier día. El desierto es seco, caliente, arenoso, caliente, seco… ¿mencioné caliente? Eso es en la mañana. En la noche se vuelve frío. Incluso me hace extrañar los inviernos de Chicago. Al menos la nieve hace las cosas más bonitas.

Oh, mi querido Watson, sí disfruto del detective ficticio, como dijiste. Sin embargo, me inclino más a las aventuras de Alejandro Dumas… El conde de Montecristo, Los tres Mosqueteros, El hombre de la máscara de hierro. Esas historias fueron escritas sobre un tiempo donde la caballerosidad no estaba muerta, la comunicación era por palabras escritas y un apretón de manos era un contrato de honor y legal. Además, ¡la pelea de espadas era genial!

La lectura es una placentera distracción cuando sales de patrulla por días. Nos distrae de lo que en realidad nos rodea. De hecho, cualquier cosa para distraernos de nuestros alrededores estaría genial, libros de crucigramas, o cualquier libro de ingenio, en tal caso.

He tocado el piano desde que tengo memoria. Mi madre tocaba y comenzó a enseñarme tan pronto como pude hacer una nota, al parecer. Me llamaba su pequeño Beethoven, al menos hasta que fui lo suficientemente grande para pedirle que dejara de hacerlo. Siempre he escrito mi propia música. De hecho, mamá me animaba hasta que se enfermó. La mayoría de las veces, ni siquiera necesitaba el piano para escribir. Oye, ¿podrías conseguir algunas hojas para componer? Solo líneas vacías, ¿así podría llenarlas con mis propias notas?

Me alegro de que mi ex te hiciera reír. A mí, no tanto. Supongo que comenzó bien pero sus verdaderos colores de bruja comenzaron a mostrarse más o menos cuando terminé mi entrenamiento básico.

Fue cuando la amenaza de yo viniendo para acá se cernió sobre nosotros y empezó a molestarse. ¿Qué es eso? ¿Autopreservación? Realmente pienso que la posibilidad de yo no volver a casa fue demasiado para ella. Y para tu información, no devolvió las restantes cincuenta y cinco fotografías. Los chicos están un poco molestos conmigo por no tener las fotos de sus chicas de vuelta.

Así que… estudiantes, señorita Swan. ¿Qué enseñas? ¿Estoy en verdad intentando hacerme el inteligente con alguna profesora de literatura y estás a punto de hacerme sentir estúpido?

Es hora de dormir un poco. Mi pelotón tiene otra guardia que hacer mañana bien temprano. No tendrás una funda de almohada extra, ¿o sí? La mía está un poco raída actualmente.

Edward.

(Por favor, deja eso de sargento. Lo oigo lo suficiente por aquí. Mis amigos _me dicen_ Edward, o algunas veces Ed, pero nunca Eddie.)

P.D.: Odio pedir, pero podría realmente usar algo de café real. Algo de marca, tal vez French Roast y bien negro. La cosa que intentan hacer pasar por café aquí puede muy bien ser la misma cosa que usan en el taller mecánico para limpiar las piezas del motor del Humvee*. Y eso es antes de que lo sirvan cada mañana.

* * *

 ***Humvee:** El Humvee o HMMWV (High Mobility Multipurpose Wheeled Vehicle) es un vehículo militar multipropósito que posee tracción en las cuatro ruedas.

* * *

 **Debido a que muchas han tenido las mismas dudas aquí se los dejaré aclarado.**

 **Debido a que es una traducción, no puedo arreglar la extensión de los capítulos, están escritos así.**

 **Y referente a los días de actualización, mi intención es actualizar todos los días, pero a veces surgen inconvenientes así que si un día no subo capítulo es porque muy probablemente se me ha presentado a mí o a mi beta, un problema.**

 **Aclarados esos puntos, muchísimas gracias por el recibimiento de la historia, no saben lo mucho que nos alegra la aceptación que le han dado y sepan que leo todos los comentarios recibidos.**

 **Me despido desde Venezuela.**

 **31/01/16**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia de _**Sarge's Girls**_. Yo solo me encargo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Link del perfil de las autoras originales: https / www fanfiction net/ u / 4021263 / Sarge-s-Girls**

 **Link para la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8182137 / 1 / Coming-Home**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: Bella**

 **De:** Bella Swan.

 **Para:** EAMasen.

 **Enviado:** lunes, 5 de abril de 2010, 7:15 a. m.

 **Recibido:** lunes, 5 de abril de 2010, 7:15 p. m.

 **Asunto:** Relajándome con mi Cinnamon Dolce Latte* antes de la escuela.

Edward,

Debo admitir que aunque viva en Seattle, no puedo soportar el café negro. Me encanta el olor, ¿pero el sabor? No tanto. Pero soy realmente adicta a Starbucks y sus lattes saboreados y expresos, y mocas… y si me estoy sintiendo verdaderamente decaída, ordenaré un Venti Peppermint White Chocolate Mocha* con crema batida, aunque eso es en ocasiones especiales. ¡Pesaría doscientos setenta y dos kilos si bebiera eso todos los días!

Solamente dos galletas no viajaron, ¡lo juro! (De acuerdo, tal vez fueron tres…) Y prometo, que no hay nada ilegal en ellas. *sonrisa* Mi secreto… si me prometes no decirle a nadie… es una cucharada de jugo de limón recién exprimido, esencia y vaina de vainilla y una justa cantidad de avena, ¡me alegra que las disfrutaras! Espero que no seas alérgico al maní porque hice mis galletas favoritas para el nuevo paquete… ¡De mantequilla de maní! Por si acaso, las coloqué en envases separados de la nueva tanda de galletas horneadas de mantequilla con canela y azúcar.

No, no soy una profesora de literatura. Originalmente, eso es lo que pensé que haría pero me di cuenta de que quería enseñar a chicos más jóvenes, cuando aún se pueden sorprender y están dispuestos a aprender. Tercer grado es una buena edad. Aún están lo suficientemente pequeños para ser esponjas pero lo suficientemente grandes para realmente comenzar a tener una discusión con ellos. Admitiré que mi parte favorita del día es Literatura. Terminamos de leer James y el durazno gigante* juntos como clase. Era uno de mis favoritos mientras crecía y mi clase parece haberlo disfrutado.

¿Se vuelve tan frío en las noches allá en Afganistán? Supongo que no había pensado en eso. Supuse que simplemente era caliente todo el tiempo (de acuerdo, geografía no es mi punto fuerte…), incluiré algunos guantes y medias de más en la caja que enviaré hoy, así que, ¡esperemos que estés un poco más cálido en las noches una vez la recibas! ¡Brrr!

Mencionaste a tu madre en tu último correo… ¿dónde viven tus padres? ¿Chicago? ¿Tienes hermanos?

Soy hija única lo cual apestó bastante mientras crecía. Mis padres se divorciaron cuando tenía dos años y mi mamá me llevó y nos mudamos a Phoenix. Mi padre se quedó en Forks, lo cual está a unas horas de Seattle. Ahora es un policía, el jefe de policía allá en Forks. Aunque estuvo en el ejército hace unos años, justo después de cumplir los dieciocho, y él es la razón del porqué te envié el primer paquete. Me acuerdo de él diciéndome cuán solitario se puede poner estando en otro continente.

Oh, demonios, tengo que irme. Alice me envió un mensaje preguntándome dónde estaba. Tenemos una reunión que empieza en cinco minutos.

Cuídate, Edward.

Bella.

* * *

 ***Cinnamon Dolce Latte:** Conjuga leche al vapor, canela, café expreso con crema batida ligeramente espolvoreada con canela.

 ***Venti Peppermint White Chocolate Mocha:** Rico expreso con chocolate blanco, almíbar con sabor a menta y leche al vapor, terminado con dulce crema batida y virutas de chocolate negro.

 ***James y el durazno gigante:** es una novela para niños del escritor británico Roald Dahl, publicada por primera vez en 1961.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia de _**Sarge's Girls**_. Yo solo me encargo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Link del perfil de las autoras originales: https / www fanfiction net/ u / 4021263 / Sarge-s-Girls**

 **Link para la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8182137 / 1 / Coming-Home**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: Edward**

 **De:** EAMasen.

 **Para:** Bella Swan.

 **Enviado:** miércoles, 7 de abril de 2010, 4:47 a. m.

 **Recibido:** martes, 6 de abril de 2010, 4:47 p. m.

 **Asunto:** ¿Mantequilla de maní? Ese paquete no puede llegar lo suficientemente rápido…

Bella,

Prometo de verdad responder a todas tus preguntas del último correo, pero estoy a punto de salir hacia Kandahar. Mis hombres y yo seremos enviados dentro de una hora, y no estoy seguro cuánto tiempo estaremos afuera.

Tan pronto como pueda, te responderé.

Edward.

P. D.: Siempre me cuido tanto como puedo, pero gracias por tu preocupación, en serio.

…

 **De:** EAMasen.

 **Para:** Bella Swan.

 **Enviado:** viernes, 16 de abril de 2010, 10:24 p. m.

 **Recibido:** viernes, 16 de abril de 2010, 10:24 a. m.

 **Asunto:** Regresé :)

Bella,

¿Las migajas de galletas son malas para el teclado? Oh, bueno… estarán allí hasta que todo este lote de galletas de mantequilla de maní se acabe. De hecho, tanto éstas como las galletas de mantequilla con canela recompensaron tu provocación al hablar de verdadero café. Era un hombre desesperado, lo hubiera tomado negro, con menta o con cualquier cosa que pudieras pensar en ponerle.

Hablando de café… ¡gracias! Te agradezco, mi taza de café te agradece y definitivamente mis hombres te agradecen. De hecho, gracias por todo lo que enviaste en la caja. No me di cuenta cuánto necesitaba medias hasta que me puse unas nuevas. No obstante, podría besarte por las hojas para componer. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que he podido sentarme y unir las ideas.

Lamento que me tardara tanto en responder, pero tuvimos algunos inconvenientes. Regresamos de Kandahar anoche, donde estábamos patrullando las calles. Alguien explotó tres autobuses en la ciudad y estuvimos allí para mantener las cosas en control hasta que limpiaran. Perdí un hombre allí… Mendez. Carlos era un buen hombre, tenía un bebé en camino. Fue golpeado con metralla cuando uno de los incendios llegó muy cerca del tanque de gas de un auto. Solo tenía diecinueve años.

También soy hijo único. Nací y me crié en Chicago. Técnicamente, soy junior aunque raramente lo utilizo. Mi padre era un abogado y mi madre se quedaba en casa, pero como te dije, tocaba el piano, así que daba lecciones para los niños de la urbanización para no morirse de aburrimiento.

Mi madre fue diagnosticada con problemas renales cuando estaba en segundo año en la secundaria. Para cuando estaba a mitad de mi último año, le quitaron un riñón y la colocaron en la lista de espera de donantes. Apliqué para institutos superiores y universidades locales porque me quería quedar cerca y fui aceptado en la Universidad del Norte de Illinois. Murió antes de que me graduara de la secundaria.

Mi papá estaba… simplemente perdido. Comenzó a beber demasiado así que constantemente estaba limpiándolo. Una noche, justo un mes antes de que tuviera que presentarme a la universidad, se suicidó. Me quedé en Chicago el tiempo suficiente para arreglar todos sus asuntos, vender la casa y unirme al ejército. He sido un soldado desde entonces.

Me imagino que tus alumnos deben ser muy afortunados, porque si pones la mitad del cuidado en tus clases que pones en estas galletas, todos crecerán para ser presidentes, científicos y astrofísicos. O me termino las galletas o guardo el resto antes de que las luces se apaguen. Nadie tendrá una migaja, ¡eso te lo aseguro!

Edward.

P. D.: También quería agradecerte por la funda de almohada. Huele exquisita, al contrario del chico en el catre al lado mío, quien huele extrañamente como a queso viejo y curry. ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia de _**Sarge's Girls**_. Yo solo me encargo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Link del perfil de las autoras originales: https / www fanfiction net/ u / 4021263 / Sarge-s-Girls**

 **Link para la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8182137 / 1 / Coming-Home**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 7: Bella**

 **De:** Bella Swan.

 **Para:** EAMasen.

 **Enviado:** viernes, 16 de abril de 2010, 4:30 p. m.

 **Recibido:** sábado, 17 de abril de 2010, 4:30 a. m.

 **Asunto:** Lo siento tanto…

Edward,

Lamento tanto leer acerca de Carlos. La pérdida de una vida siempre es algo difícil, pero ¿saber que tiene un bebé que crecerá sin nunca conocerlo? Eso es terrible. Por favor, quiero que sepas que todos los de tu pelotón y la esposa de Carlos y sus familiares están en mis pensamientos y oraciones. Murió como un héroe, y aunque tal vez eso ahora no sea de consuelo para sus seres queridos, con el tiempo, espero que les traiga alivio.

Perder a tus padres en tan poco tiempo a tan temprana edad debió haber sido fuerte. Mis padres están todavía vivos así que me considero afortunada. Incluso aunque ya no soy cercana a mi mamá, sé que la extrañaría si no estuviera. Considérame tu seudo familia sustituta, entonces. Nadie debería estar solo en este mundo, especialmente no estando por allá.

Ahora, ¡hablemos de temas más placenteros!

Me alegro que hayas regresado sano y salvo de Kandahar. Estaba preocupada. Me he vuelto apegada a tus correos, ¡o al menos a tu apreciación de mis galletas! ¡Es genial que disfrutes las galletas de mantequilla de maní tanto como yo! Por favor, hazme saber si hay otras que te gustarían o si sigo sorprendiéndote. Tengo unas cuantas bajo mi manga que te podrían gustar, o podemos quedarnos con las que ya sabemos que te gustan.

Hice que algunos maestros me recomendaran café ya que no compro el paquete directamente. ¡Qué bueno que haya sido el correcto!

Si hubiera sabido que obtendría esa reacción por las hojas para componer, ¡las hubiera mandado antes! *piensa qué obtendría si pudiera enviar un piano* ;) Siendo serios, espero que les des un buen uso. Sé que tener una salida de creatividad puede ayudar a sobrellevar las emociones negativas del mundo. Por supuesto, ahora espero una canción para mí: Obertura de Isabella en La menor suena bien, ¿no? LOL

Hablando de mis estudiantes… hay un pequeño llamado Christopher. Es tímido, callado y algunas veces parece asustado hasta de su propia sombra. Es tan delgado que me preocupa. Hoy en la mañana, vi un moretón en su brazo cuando la manga de su camisa se subió mientras se ponía su bolso para irse de la escuela. Mantendré un ojo en él asegurándome de que coma lo suficiente para el almuerzo y ese tipo de cosas. Si veo algo más que haga alentar mis suposiciones hablaré con la directora y llamaré a servicios sociales. Odio pensar que esté siendo maltratado, pero me preocupa que eso sea lo que esté pasando.

También está una pequeña niña, su nombre es Jessica, quien tiene un enamoramiento por un niño llamado Eric. Siempre está haciendo las cosas más tiernas con sus manos, moviéndolas y colocándolas en sus ojos como si fuera el lente de una cámara mientras usa la otra para hacer parecer como si estuviese tomando una foto. Él finge con sus amigos que le molesta, pero lo he visto mirarla varias veces. ¡Los chicos de ahora comienzan tan temprano! Lo juro, no comencé a acosar, eh, prestarles atención a los chicos de esa manera hasta que estuve en la secundaria. *sonrisa*

Oh, cielos… tengo la televisión prendida de fondo y acaban de pasar un comercial de las Red Mill Burgers. Ese un lugar local, así que dudo que hayas escuchado de él, pero tienen las mejores hamburguesas del planeta. De hecho, allí es adonde Alice, Rose y yo iremos esta noche para cenar. Intento y como sano la mayoría del tiempo, o de lo contrario, ¡no podría disfrutar de todo lo que horneo!, pero cuando voy al Red Mill, ¡todo se va por el caño! Tienen una hamburguesa de queso azul y tocino, lo cual, por lo general, es lo que ordeno, aunque si en realidad estoy hambrienta, pido la hamburguesa con doble tocino y queso. Eso más las papas fritas que son para morir y los aros de cebolla (las chicas y yo por lo general compramos uno de cada uno para compartir) y las malteadas de Truffle Mint, Creamsicle o Butterscotch. ¡Mmm! Si alguna vez llegamos a salir, te invitaré a almorzar allí. Ninguna hamburguesa podrá compararse con esa después, ¡te lo prometo!

Bueno, ahora que te he vuelto loco de celos por mi próxima comida… es hora de despedirme. Necesito arreglarme para encontrarme con las chicas. Iremos de compras antes (y después, si Alice y Rose tienen algo que decir al respecto. *suspiro* LOL) de cenar.

Hasta una próxima oportunidad,

Bella.

P. D.: Vi El pelotón chiflado* ayer a la noche cuando la pasaron por cable mientras estaba cambiando los canales, ¡amo esa película! Y te sigo imaginando como el personaje de Bill Murray, dando este engreído discurso. ¿Serías mi Big Toe, Edward?* (y si no captas la referencia… bueno, eso es por esta amistad. *sonrisa*)

* * *

 ***El pelotón chiflado:** (Título original en inglés: Stripes) es una película estadounidense de 1981 dirigida por Ivan Reitman y protagonizada por Bill Murray, Harold Ramis, John Candy y Warren Oates.

 ***Big Toe** : se refiere a una persona importante, a alguien que sin él nada tendría sentido, y con quien se puede contar en todo momento. En este caso, es una referencia a la película El pelotón chiflado, en donde los soldados de forma satírica le decían a su sargento que sin él no podían hacer nada.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia de _**Sarge's Girls**_. Yo solo me encargo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Link del perfil de las autoras originales: https / www fanfiction net/ u / 4021263 / Sarge-s-Girls**

 **Link para la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8182137 / 1 / Coming-Home**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 8: Edward**

 **De:** EAMasen.

 **Para:** Bella Swan.

 **Enviado:** domingo, 18 de abril de 2010, 6:22 a. m.

 **Recibido:** sábado, 17 de abril de 2010, 6:22 p. m.

 **Asunto:** Me gustan las sorpresas… ¡Síguelas enviando!

Bella,

Malvada, Isabella. Eres simplemente malvada. ¿Cómo te atreves a provocar a un hombre con una hamburguesa que suena tan jodidamente sabrosa? Tal vez deba aceptar esa invitación a almorzar algún día. ¿Tocino, queso y carne roja? ¡Come como un hombre, señorita Swan! Nada de ensaladas de chicas para ti, solo hamburguesas, papas fritas y galletas. Me gusta, ¡inclúyeme en eso!

¿Big Toe? ¡LOL! Supongo que cada sargento es algo parecido a eso para su pelotón, aunque si les preguntas a mis hombres, estoy seguramente más cerca del personajes de Tom Hanks en Rescatando al soldado Ryan* que de Bill Murray en El pelotón chiflado. Soy reservado, así que a veces se ponen curiosos sobre mi vida. Demonios, la mayoría de ellos no saben sobre mis padres o incluso de dónde soy, así que no digas nada. Creo que tienen una apuesta si en realidad me dieron a luz seres humanos o simplemente me enviaron aquí a través del ejército. *risas* En realidad no siento la necesidad de hablar mucho sobre mí, aunque admito que eres tema de conversación entre Emmett, Jasper y yo.

Solo para advertirte… estoy bastante seguro de que le pidieron a sus esposas una foto tuya para mí. *pongo los ojos en blanco* Si realmente conoces a estos dos, entonces sabes cuán… exagerados pueden ser algunas veces. Encuentran chistoso que mi ex te molestó lo suficiente para que me escribieras. Así que para ser justos, en caso de que seas atacada con una cámara, y de antemano lo lamento, adjuntaré una foto de mí mismo. Supongo que será bueno tener un rostro para el nombre… y la cocinera detrás de esas galletas jodidamente maravillosas. Tal vez algún día nuestros horarios concuerden y ¿podríamos hablar por Skype? ¿O simplemente chatear en tiempo real?

Mi madre tenía un estudiante de piano como tu Christopher. Marten tenía como seis o siete años. Un día, lo estaba ayudando con la postura en el banco. Apenas colocó una mano en su espalda y él se quejó y siseó como si lo hubiera abofeteado. Estaba completamente asustado, pero él la dejó revisarlo. Debí haber estado en sexto o séptimo grado y en casa en ese momento, pero nunca había visto nada como eso. ¡Moretones en todo el niño! Fue la primera vez que vi a mi mamá de verdad llorar… llanto silencioso… y no me refiero a cuando ustedes, chicas, ven Lifetime o algo parecido. No tuvo otra opción que llamar a la policía. Esa fue su última lección, porque le quitaron la custodia a sus padres ese mismo día y lo llevaron a la casa de sus abuelos en otro estado. Siempre me he preguntado qué sucedió con él, porque recuerdo que esa fue la primera vez en que odié a un adulto tanto como para querer golpearlo. No lo comprendía, porque mis padres nunca me habían puesto una mano encima.

Ahora, Jessica, por otro lado… suena como a todas las chicas que conocí en tercer grado. No fingían tomar fotos, pero esperaban hasta que no las estaba mirando para salir corriendo y besarme. Fingía odiarlo, pero en realidad… olían delicioso. Se puso peor cuando entré a la secundaria. Me alegra saber que Chicago no es el único lugar que tiene chicas acosadoras y risueñas de dieciséis años. *arqueándote una ceja, Bella* LOL

Ayer le escribí una carta a la familia de Carlos. Es algo así como una tradición en mi pelotón que el oficial a cargo dé una disculpa personal a los familiares afectados. No sabía qué decirle aparte de "lo siento" una y otra vez y un "gracias" al final, porque de Carlos no haber estado donde estaba, habría sido yo a quien hubiera alcanzando esa metralla. Y no estoy muy seguro de cómo tomarlo. Carlos y su esposa tenían toda una vida por delante, pero yo no le intereso a nadie allá afuera. Así que… ¿por qué no a mí? Aunque, para ser sincero, se siente extraño tener a alguien, tú, preocupada por mí. Extraño, pero bueno. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que tuve que reportarme con alguien después de una misión.

Jasper habla de los viajes de compras de su esposa como algo tan peligroso como algunas de las cosas que tenemos por aquí. Se escucha como si fuera un tornado. Sé cuidadosa en las calles de Seattle, Bella.

Edward.

P. D.: ¿Todo un piano? No me provoques, Isabella. Soy un hombre desesperado y ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que he visto a una mujer sin usar un camuflaje o utilizar un arma de largo alcance… o brujas en medias de rayas. ;) No podría decir _qué_ haría por estar sentado y tocando. Y tal vez te componga una canción. ¿Es ese un reto?

* * *

 ***Rescatando al soldado Ryan:** es una película bélica épica estadounidense estrenada en 1998 y ambientada en la invasión de Normandía durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Protagonizada por Tom Hanks, Tom Sizemore, Edward Burns, Barry Pepper, Vin Diesel, Giovanni Ribisi, Adam Goldberg, Jeremy Davies y Matt Damon.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia de _**Sarge's Girls**_. Yo solo me encargo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Link del perfil de las autoras originales: https / www fanfiction net/ u / 4021263 / Sarge-s-Girls**

 **Link para la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8182137 / 1 / Coming-Home**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 9: Bella**

 **De:** Bella Swan.

 **Para:** EAMasen.

 **Enviado:** sábado, 17 de abril de 2010, 7:00 p. m.

 **Recibido:** domingo, 18 de abril de 2010, 7:00 a. m.

 **Asunto:** Vaya…

¡Eres sexy! LOL ¿Es muy atrevido de mí parte decir eso? Si es así, me disculpo. *risas* Tienes unos hermosos ojos verdes, lo cual es lo primero que siempre me llama la atención de un hombre. Estoy segura de que tu sonrisa es tan hermosa, ¡si estuvieses sonriendo! Supongo que no hay mucho por lo cual sonreír por allá la mayoría del tiempo, ¿uh? Tal vez si soborno a Jazz y Emmett lo suficiente, andarían con una cámara por allá con la esperanza de capturarte en algún momento raro.

¿Jasper te dio mi foto? Alice tomó una con su celular anoche en la cena y se la envió enseguida. Si no, adjuntaré una reciente que Rose me tomó antes de que fuéramos a la discoteca. No soy una chica fiestera, pero esta fue justo después de mi última ruptura. Las chicas querían intentar sacarme de mi depresión, así que todo el día lo pasamos buscando el atuendo perfecto, arreglándonos y siendo consentidas, y luego fuimos a bailar hasta que no pudiéramos más en una de las discotecas aquí en la ciudad.

Tal vez no lo puedas saber al mirar (al menos espero que no, ¡o si no tendré que ir al gimnasio!), pero sí, ¡me encanta comer! Definitivamente nada de ensaladas de chicas para mí. Soy afortunada porque siempre he podido comer lo que sea que quiera sin ganar peso. Hago ejercicios un par de veces a la semana y por lo general camino alrededor de la urbanización una o dos veces por semana también, lo cual ayuda.

Ohh, ¿también eres un admirador de Rescatando al soldado Ryan? Lloro cada vez que la veo. Amo por completo a Tom Hanks en esa película (bueno, sinceramente, ¡amo en todas las que aparece!), pero siendo sincera, soy una chica de Matt Damon. En busca del destino, La gran estafa (y La nueva gran estafa y Ahora son 13), las películas de Bourne… esas son mis películas favoritas de todos los tiempos.

Así que hablaste con Emmett y Jasper de mí, ¿eh? ¡Espero que bien! Deberías abrirte con ellos un poco… son chicos geniales, y sé que lo que les digas será tratado en estricta confidencia. Los he conocido por un tiempo y siempre han sido dulces y respetuosos. Así que para que sepas… justo es justo. También he hablado bastante de ti con Alice y Rose. *sonrisa*

¡Es tan triste lo de Marten! Aunque tu madre hizo lo correcto. Me encantaría imaginar que ahora es un adulto, graduándose de la secundaria y listo para ir a la universidad luego de tener una maravillosa infancia con sus abuelos. Soy bastante optimista, supongo. Necesito mirar el vaso lleno en vez de vacío. Eso a lo mejor se deba a mi infancia, cuando me di cuenta que tenía dos habitación en vez de una, dos Navidades, cumpleaños, etc… en vez de concentrarme en el hecho de que mis padres estaban divorciados y viviendo a horas de distancia. Aun así, supongo que fui afortunada. Como tú, mis padres nunca me pusieron una mano encima mientras crecía. Por esa razón me rompe tanto el corazón cuando me cruzo con niños como Christopher o Marten.

Ahh, ¡el típico movimiento de correr y besar! Sí, las chicas en ocasiones hacen eso. Sin embargo ustedes, los chicos, dan tanto como reciben, aunque en vez de dar besos, jalan coletas en el patio de juegos. ¡Al menos los movimientos de una chica no duelen! Todavía recuerdo mis trenzas siendo jaladas… ¡Auch! (Claro que… _ahora_ , es una historia completamente diferente. ;) Un pequeño jalón de cabello nunca mata a nadie…)

¿Estuviste tan cerca de que te mataran? Solo el pensamiento de eso me asusta… probablemente más de lo que debería a esta altura, si soy sincera. Al parecer tengo algo por lo que estar incluso más agradecida de lo que pensé. A veces la supervivencia tiene su precio. Puedo simpatizar con cómo te debes estar sintiendo, que tú sobreviviste y Carlos no, pero creo que las cosas pasan por una razón, y yo, por primera vez, estoy agradecida de que todavía estés aquí para escribirme. Trata de mantenerte lejos del peligro, ¿podrías, por favor?

Oh, Alice es definitivamente un tornado, pero del mejor, en serio. Tiene más energía de la que nunca tendré y esa es la razón por la que enseñarle a los de primer grado es el trabajo perfecto para ella. Ha sido mi mejor amiga desde lo que parece mucho tiempo. Fuimos afortunadas de poder conseguir trabajo en la misma escuela. Ahora somos más hermanas que amigas, y cuando conocimos a Rosalie en la universidad, encajó perfectamente. Ella es la rubia, la típica modelo, así que no sabrías con mirarla, pero es una magnifica profesora de mecánica. Es fantástico cuántos chicos se inscriben en su clase por como luce. Esperan que sea un diez fácil, asumiendo que no sabe lo que hace, pero en la semana, por lo general la clase suele decaer un poco. Es difícil y ella está orgullosa de eso, es una gran amiga.

Ahora… acerca de esa canción… sí, ¡es un reto! ¡Nunca me han escrito una canción antes! *risas* Tal vez no pueda enviarte todo un piano, pero tengo algunas galletas de mantequilla con avena y algunas galletas tostadas de coco y nuez de macadamia que podrían entrar en el siguiente paquete… si tengo el adecuado incentivo.

Tengo que irme. Las chicas vendrán para la cena y una noche de película, y todavía necesito meter la lasaña al horno. Probablemente beberemos vino y luego colapsaremos en la gran cama por el resto de la noche.

Bella.

P. D.: Definitivamente estaría interesada en hablar por Skype en algún momento… tengo que ver si la voz pega con tu atractivo, porque soy una débil por buenas voces. Déjame saber cuándo estaría bien para ti.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia de _**Sarge's Girls**_. Yo solo me encargo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Link del perfil de las autoras originales: https / www fanfiction net/ u / 4021263 / Sarge-s-Girls**

 **Link para la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8182137 / 1 / Coming-Home**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 10: Edward**

 **De:** EAMasen.

 **Para:** Bella Swan.

 **Enviado:** domingo, 18 de abril de 2010, 5:31 p. m.

 **Recibido:** domingo, 18 de abril de 2010, 5:31 a. m.

 **Asunto:** Sexy para una maestra... ;)

De acuerdo, mi maestra de tercer grado, la señorita Bronlow, ¡nunca se vio como tú! De hecho, diría que ella era lo completo y totalmente opuesto a ti. En todos los sentidos.

Recibí las dos fotos, y tengo tres cosas que decir… Primero: El azul definitivamente es tu color. Segundo: ¿Qué idiota demente fue lo suficientemente estúpido para dejarte ir? Espero sinceramente que no estuvieras "deprimida" por mucho tiempo por alguien quien obviamente no sabía qué tenía, porque no solo eres hermosa, también ya me has demostrado lo compasiva que eres. Tercero: ¿Jazz y Emmett saben cómo se ven cuando salen? Si no, se los mostraré sin duda alguna. *sonrisa burlona*

Y sí, Bella, hablo con ellos de ti. No he revisado mi correo a diario por un año y de repente, estoy en la jodida computadora todos los días. Estaban destinados a enterarse. Tan pronto como supieron que me habías escrito, comenzaron a hablar y no se han callado. Están convencidos de que tienen a las mejores esposas en todo el mundo, y estoy bastante seguro que ambos son tus mayores fanáticos. ¿Sabías que tenías groupies? *risa* Pero sí, tienes razón… son buenos hombres, y han salvado mi trasero en más de una ocasión. También parecen bastantes determinados en sacarnos de aquí, porque cuando mencioné esa hamburguesa de la que hablaste, insistieron en que tenía que probarla algún día.

Tienes una maravillosa manera de ver las cosas. No estoy seguro de que pudiera ver algunas situaciones del pasado de la manera en que tú lo haces y ver su lado bueno. El divorcio de tus padres debió haber sido difícil para ti, no me importan cuántas cosas fueron duplicadas. Todavía echo de menos a mis padres, así que no puedo imaginar cómo sería estar lejos de alguno de los dos, o estar más cerca de uno que de otro. Aunque, si hubiera tenido que elegir, me hubiera quedado con mi mamá, supongo. Ella solía ser más apegada a mí que mi papá, y tenía más cosas en común con ella, el piano, la literatura clásica, historia. Las personas siempre dicen que me parezco a ella, pero con la complexión de mi padre.

Créeme, jalé bastantes coletas en aquel entonces para llamar la atención de una chica. Todo se debe a que las chicas nos vuelven locos y no tenemos idea de lo que estamos haciendo. Y por lo que concierne al otro jalón de cabello… Hmmm, tal vez tengas razón… nunca lastima a nadie. ;)

De verdad desearía que no te preocuparas por mí, pero si estamos admitiendo temores, entonces lo único que me preocupa es que un día, estos correos se detengan. He llegado a depender de ellos en un corto periodo de tiempo y no estoy seguro de lo que en realidad eso signifique. No es que nunca me haya llegado correspondencia, porque siempre recibo el ocasional "Hola, espero que estés bien" por parte de un par de personas que solían estar en mi pelotón, los padres de mi ex y viejos compañeros de clases, pero no son muy seguidos y no son muy importantes.

Sin embargo, prometo cuidarme, porque ¿cómo terminaré tu canción? Me retaste, señorita Swan, y acepto el reto. Y siempre cumplo mis promesas. Pero Cristo, ¡esas nuevas galletas sí que endulzan el jodido trato! LOL

No creo que haya llorado alguna vez viendo Rescatando al soldado Ryan, pero Forrest Gump por otro lado… ¡me mata! ¿Cuando Forrest se pone debajo del árbol con la nota del pequeño Forrest para Jenny? Sí, quítame toda mi masculinidad. LOL Aunque Matt Damon es genial. Las películas de Bourne son las mejores, pero parecen una elección tan segura para ti. Hubiera apostado… no lo sé… Hugh Jackman o algo por el estilo.

Skype es fácil, así que hagamos esto… hay una diferencia de doce horas entre nosotros. El próximo fin de semana es el descanso de mi pelotón, pero me ofrecí para quedarme en la base. ¿Podemos programarlo para el próximo sábado? Mi medianoche es tu mediodía, así que déjame saber si te sirve.

Edward.

P. D.: Nunca nada es demasiado atrevido, especialmente cuando ese algo es una reacción honesta. Aceptaré el cumplido de mis ojos, pero si los chicos me capturan en ese "momento raro", Bella… por ti, sonreiré.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia de _**Sarge's Girls**_. Yo solo me encargo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Link del perfil de las autoras originales: https / www fanfiction net/ u / 4021263 / Sarge-s-Girls**

 **Link para la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8182137 / 1 / Coming-Home**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 11: Bella**

 **De:** Bella Swan.

 **Para:** EAMasen.

 **Enviado:** domingo, 18 de abril de 2010, 11:22 a. m.

 **Recibido:** domingo, 18 de abril de 2010, 11:22 p. m.

 **Asunto:** Idiotas y lencería

¡Buenos eh… días! No puedo creer que haya dormido tanto. Nunca hago eso. Claro que las chicas y yo estuvimos despiertas hasta las tres de la madrugada, así que eso puede que lo explique… aunque nos divertimos. Anoche fue noche de comedia: Solo para parejas para el aspecto romántico de la comedia, seguida de Zombieland, la que fue ridícula, y finalmente… ¿Qué pasó ayer?, lo cual nos hizo llorar de la risa. Claro que eso pudo haber sido por las tres botellas de vino que nos bebimos en el transcurso de la noche. LOL Al final caímos en la cama a eso de las dos y media, durmiéndonos luego de media hora de una charla de chicas. (Sí, ¡definitivamente fuiste uno de los temas de nuestra conversación! ;))

Se acaban de ir hace unos minutos, lo primero que hice luego de tomar una ducha fue sentarme con mi portátil y revisar mi correo. Como dijiste en tu último mensaje, tus correos se han vuelto importantes para mí también. Cuando veo tu nombre aparecer en mi bandeja de entrada, me hace sonreír de tal manera que nadie puede borrarla. De hecho hablé tanto de ti anoche que las chicas intentaron asfixiarme con sus almohadas. Sí… fue una pelea de almohadas en toda la extensión de la palabra, pervertido. ;)

Veamos… quieres saber sobre mi ex novio, ¿eh? Nada nuevo, en serio. Corta historia: chica conoce a chico. Chica y chico comienzan a salir. Seis meses después la chica entra y pilla a chico besándose con otra chica.

Oh, ¿quieres la historia larga? Conocí a Mike poco tiempo después que comencé a dar clases. (Él da clase a los de quinto grado en la misma escuela.) Era bastante persistente sobre querer salir conmigo, pero lo evadí por un tiempo, no queriendo involucrarme con alguien con quien trabajaba. Cuando el siguiente año escolar comenzó, yo me rendí ya que no había tenido una cita en un buen tiempo. Salimos por casi seis meses y aunque seguro no había matrimonio, o siquiera amor, en el futuro, era bastante feliz. Era lindo tener a alguien seguro para cenar, bailar, ir al cine… o lo que fuera. Un día en febrero decidí sorprenderlo llevándole el almuerzo, y en su lugar, yo fui quien se sorprendió cuando entré a su salón de clase mientras sus alumnos estaban almorzando para encontrarlo en los brazos de Lauren, una de las secretarias de la directora. Como si eso no hubiese sido lo suficientemente humillante, llegué justo a tiempo para escucharlo preguntarle si era cierto, que en verdad iba a ser papá. Me enteré que la había estado viendo casi el mismo tiempo que había estado saliendo conmigo y no tenía ni idea.

No tenía el corazón roto, estaba más bien sorprendida y sintiéndome increíblemente estúpida por no haberme dado cuenta. Eso fue a comienzos de febrero. Ahora, solo siento lástima por ambos, ya que ninguno de los dos es conocido por ser exactamente fiel. Al parecer ella tenía un novio mientras estaba saliendo con Mike también. Así que… ¡buena suerte para ellos! *se encoge de hombros*

Tuvimos una noche de chicas en una discoteca (¡como viste en las fotos!), bailando, bebiendo y escuchando a hombres babosos decirnos cosas, y luego pasamos el resto de la noche hablando sobre lo afortunada que había sido de darme cuenta del verdadero tipo de hombre que era. (Por cierto… Jasper y Emmett han salido con nosotras, así que ¡por supuesto que saben cómo nos vemos! Y claro que no tienen nada de lo que preocuparse. Alice y Rose son totalmente devotas a ellos, y ellos lo saben.)

El divorcio de mis padres fue definitivamente difícil para mí aunque nunca conocí otra cosa. Tenía dos años cuando se separaron, así que en realidad no los recuerdo juntos. Pensarías que sería más cercana a mí mamá que a mi papá, ya que pasé más tiempo con ella, pero no es así. Solía ser apegada a mi mamá, pero cuando cumplí los dieciséis, estaba cansada de ser la única adulta en la casa. Mi mamá me ama, pero la mayoría del tiempo, era como si ella fuese la adolescente y yo la adulta. Yo cocinada, pagaba las cuentas, compraba la comida… mientras que ella tomaba clases de cualquier tipo, desde cerámica, soplado de vidrio, o lectura de las cartas. Lo que sea que picara su curiosidad, ella lo hacía. Cuando cumplí los diecisiete, conoció a Phil, mi padrastro. Es más joven que ella y en un buen hombre. La equilibra bien. También es un jugador de beisbol profesional (o era… ahora entrena), así que a veces, el tenía que irse, viajar con el equipo mientras que ella se quedaba en casa conmigo. Sabía que estaba limitando su forma de vida, así que decidí ir a vivir con mi papá para que ella pudiera estar con Phil. Todo funcionó a la perfección, creo. Nos permitió a mi papá y a mí acercarnos más, lo cual es genial.

Hugh Jackman está bien (era sexy como Wolverine…), pero a pesar de eso, me gusta más Matt Damon. *se encoge de hombros* También soy una gran fanática de Josh Hartnett (mi película favorita de todo los tiempos es Pearl Harbor. No juzgues ;)), Will Smith, Tom Cruise (bueno, sus películas… ¡no necesariamente él! * LOL), y Harrison Ford.

Obviamente, Kate Beckinsale (de Pearl Harbor y Underworld) es mi principal enamoramiento con una chica.

Los planes para hablar por Skype me parecen perfectos. Tengo un recordatorio (¡no que lo vaya a necesitar! LOL) para el próximo sábado al mediodía. Estoy ansiosa porque llegue.

Muy bien, bueno, tengo que irme. Tengo tareas que corregir y diligencias que hacer.

Bella.

P. D.: ¿Te gusto en azul, hmm? Eso es bueno… tengo mucho azul, desde vestidos hasta camisas y lencería. Siempre me ha gustado ese color también. ;)


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia de _**Sarge's Girls**_. Yo solo me encargo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Link del perfil de las autoras originales: https / www fanfiction net/ u / 4021263 / Sarge-s-Girls**

 **Link para la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8182137 / 1 / Coming-Home**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 12: Edward**

 **De:** EAMasen.

 **Para:** Bella Swan.

 **Enviado:** martes, 20 de abril de 2010, 5:25 a. m.

 **Recibido:** lunes, 19 de abril de 2010, 5:25 p. m.

 **Asunto:** ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?

Bella,

¡Buenos días, bonita! (Bueno, buenas noches para el momento en que te llegue esto)

Lamento tanto no haberte respondido ayer. Poco tiempo después de que recibí tu último correo fuimos a patrullar. Para cuando llegamos, estaba cansado. (Sí, fui cuidadoso y sí, todo estamos bien.) Fue una patrulla sencilla. Apenas dejamos la base, pero estar despiertos por veinticuatro horas seguidas no es fácil. Las cosas han estado calmadas, aunque tengo un raro presentimiento de que nos enviarán de nuevo a algún lado. Hay rumores de que volveremos a Kandahar, y será algo como la última vez, donde estaremos fuera de contacto. Prometo decirte cuándo o si eso sucede.

Así que déjame decirte esto… bebes, bailas, te gusta la música, comes comida jodidamente buena, cocinas, horneas y ¿te gusta la lencería? Oh, señorita Swan… ¿dónde te has estado escondiendo? Debes tener alguna imperfección, pero te lo juro, no la encuentro. Y créeme, he estudiado tus fotos lo suficiente como para saber. Sé que no puedo ver en todos lados, pero estoy determinando en encontrar algo. ;) Tal vez eres mala en pelea de almohadas...

Este Mike… es un tonto, Bella. No hay palabras para describir lo verdaderamente estúpido que es. Viéndolo bien… el que mayor perdió en toda esa jodida situación es el niño que va a tener la otra chica. Tú, bonita, eres demasiado buena para lidiar con ese tipo de mierda y extremadamente afortunada por enterarte en ese entonces. Él es lo que mi madre hubiera llamando "un coleccionista de chicas". Solo porque pueda quitar las medias (y probablemente otras prendas) de una chica, lo hará. Y las engañará. La primera vez que realmente la decepcioné fue cuando secretamente tuve a dos novias. Para tu información, tenía catorce años, pero descubrió eso rápidamente. Me dijo que era malvado, que no solo estaba lastimando a las dos chicas, sino también a mí mismo. No le creí, pero eventualmente ambas chicas se enteraron y me dejaron. Sí, merecía eso, pero nunca lo volví a hacer porque ninguna chica me tomó en cuenta seriamente por el resto del año escolar. Mi mamá tenía razón.

Habiendo dicho eso, supongo que necesito decirte toda la historia detrás de Tanya, ¿no? La recordarás mejor con la medias de rayas y la casa sobre ella, muy seguramente empuñando las cincuenta y cinco fotos de las esposas y novias de los soldados. LOL

La familia Denali era amiga de mi mamá y mi papá y tenían una hija, Tanya. Nuestros padres trabajaban juntos en la misma firma de abogados. Tenemos la misma edad y la conozco de toda la vida. No fuimos a la misma escuela, pero nos visitaban bastante. Supongo que nuestros padres siempre nos vieron juntos, al menos, eso era lo que ellos querían. No te mentiré… Tanya es una hermosa mujer, pero era, y todavía lo es, mimada y siempre obtenía lo que quería. Lo que ella quería era a mí. Desde el segundo en que la pubertad se hizo presente, ella comenzó a coquetear. Ni siquiera la consideré una opción en lo absoluto hasta que empecé mi primer año en la secundaria. Era bonita, me sentía cómodo con ella y teníamos bastantes cosas en común. Además, siempre estábamos cerca del otro. Parecía un ajuste fácil. De hecho, se veía tan fácil que nosotros simplemente… seguimos juntos.

Al principio, fue bien. Fuimos juntos al baile de graduación y eso hizo extremadamente felices a nuestros padres. Pero cuando el último año llegó, allí fue cuando las cosas comenzaron a cambiar. Mi mamá estaba enferma en ese entonces, así que mi meta era ir a una universidad cerca. Tanya tenía otros planes. Verás, había sido aceptada en Harvard y tenía estos grandes planes de que nos iríamos juntos a la universidad, nos mudaríamos a un apartamento y supongo que… viviríamos felices para siempre, pero todo cambió cuando mi mamá murió.

Le daré a su familia y a ella crédito… estuvieron allí para mí durante todo el proceso. Tanya, en más de una ocasión, me ayudó a limpiar el desastre de mi padre y a acostarlo en la cama. Fue cuando él se suicidó y tuve que detener todos los planes de la universidad que ella se enojó conmigo. Oh, dijo que estaría conmigo durante el entrenamiento básico, que me escribiría, pero como te dije… no lo hizo. Cuando recibí órdenes para viajar, le di la opción de terminar las cosas, pero no la aceptó. Tal vez esa era la razón por la cual estaba molesto cuando hizo lo que hizo. No lo sé.

Lo que sí sé es que nunca corrí a abrir mi correo por ella. Y ella nunca aceptó hablar por Skype conmigo.

Tienes demasiados enamoramientos con famosos, Isabella. Tendremos que trabajar en eso. ¿Y un enamoramiento con una chica? ¿En serio? LOL Aunque tu gusto en mujeres no es malo. Me gusta Pearl Harbor, aunque mi lealtad la tuvo Ben Affleck en esa película. Me sentí mal que estuviera luchando en la Segunda Guerra Mundial cuando su propio país ni siquiera se había unido a la pelea, luego se perdió en el mar, solo para regresar y encontrar que su mejor amigo se había robado a su chica. Tsk, no estoy seguro de que no me hubiera molestado.

Sin embargo, ¡Harrison Ford es lo mejor! Indiana Jones es fantástica, y no me hagas hablar de Han Solo. LOL

No quiero, pero me tengo que ir, bonita. ¿Es de locos que el sábado no puede llegar lo suficientemente rápido y que esté nervioso? Por más preciosa que te vayas a ver, no contestes en esa lencería de la cual hablaste… no creo que mi corazón pueda con eso. ;) Aunque la próxima vez… quizás. LOL

Responde pronto…

Edward.

P. D.: Creo que ese "momento raro" que pediste está adjuntado. Jasper tiene poca vergüenza y me tomó una foto justo cuando abrí tu correo. Así que sí, Bella… esa sonrisa es tuya. Gracias.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia de _**Sarge's Girls**_. Yo solo me encargo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Link del perfil de las autoras originales: https / www fanfiction net/ u / 4021263 / Sarge-s-Girls**

 **Link para la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8182137 / 1 / Coming-Home**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 13: Bella**

 **De:** Bella Swan.

 **Para:** EAMasen.

 **Enviado:** lunes, 19 de abril de 2010, 6:04 p. m.

 **Recibido:** martes, 20 de abril de 2010, 6:04 a. m.

 **Asunto:** Espero que este correo te encuentre en donde deberías estar… ¡en el país de los sueños!

¡Edward! Eres un atractivo y sexy hombre cuando estás todo serio como en la primera foto, ¿pero sonriendo? Bueno, es decir, sí… te ves bien ;) (Si digo lo que en realidad estaba pensando —extremadamente hermoso— se te subirá a la cabeza, ¿no? ¡Te tengo que mantener en tu sitio de alguna forma! *sonrisa* Aunque en serio, deberías sonreír más a menudo.

No puedo decir que estoy feliz con las posibles nuevas noticias de Kandahar, pero sé que es una de esas cosas que ninguno de los dos podemos controlar. Me prometiste cuidarte tanto como pudieras, y te prometeré que me mantendré pensando cosas positivas. Hasta entonces, seguiremos hablando y concentrándonos en otras cosas, ¿de acuerdo?

Sabes… me haces sonar perfecta, ¡lo cual puedo asegurarte que está muy lejos de la verdad! LOL Soy desastrosa. (Es decir, no es como si tuviera basura alrededor de mí, pero hay montones de viejas revistas en mi mesa de café, mi cama raramente la hago, y la mayoría de las veces dejo mi ropa en el suelo cuando me cambio para dormir en vez de ponerla en la cesta de la ropa sucia.) Puedo ser ruidosa en momentos inoportunos y soy conocida por decir los finales de las películas y libros sin darme cuenta. También tiendo a ser realmente atolondrada y olvidadiza en algunas ocasiones… lo cual tengo que contrarrestar usando lista tras lista, obviamente, ¡llevarle el hilo a esas listas puede ser difícil a veces! LOL Las he encontrado en los lugares más extraños, como en el congelador, la gaveta del baño, etc.

También soy más o menos insistente con la correcta gramática, puntuación y demás. Claro que no siempre sigo las reglas cuando escribo correos porque es más como una conversación, así que escribo como hablo. No espero perfección de nadie sino de mí misma, aunque hay algunas cosas que me enloquecen: el uso incorrecto de fiebre/temperatura y de picar/rascar, en específico. Me vuelve extremadamente demente cuando alguien dice "tengo temperatura". Cuando en realidad quieren decir que tienen fiebre… o "¡pica mi espalda, por favor!", no, no, no. Tu espalda pica, así que yo la rascaré, demonios. ¡Sí! ¡Sinceramente me vuelve loca!

Otra cosa sobre mí que puede irritar a las personas que están a mi alrededor (Rose y Alice se han quejado varias veces *risas*) es cuando encuentro una canción que me gusta, tiendo a repetirla y escucharla una y otra y otra vez mientras estoy trabajando, ya sea limpiando la casa, corrigiendo trabajos o escribiendo. Por ejemplo, mi última obsesión es "Fall" de Ed Sheeran. La he tenido en repetición por una semana. Cada vez que enciendo mi equipo, eso es lo que tengo puesto.

Y sí, tristemente, no soy buena en pelea de almohadas, aunque realmente… ¿a quién le importa eso cuando estás en una? ¿Eh?

Sí, tengo un presentimiento de que Mike es "un coleccionista de chicas", lo cual se escucha como… ¡un asesino en serie, si lo piensas! Supe de inmediato que estaba mejor sin él y no he mirado hacia atrás desde entonces. Afortunadamente para mí, solo perdí seis meses con este chico. Sin embargo tú… Dios, debo admitir que tuve que abstenerme de buscar el nombre de Tanya Denali para poder contactarla y decirle unas cuantas cosas. Ser una amiga de la familia de bastante tiempo, y sin mencionar pareja y ¿tratarte de esa manera? Inaceptable. Solo pensarlo me hace querer perseguirla a dónde sea que la perra vive ahora y darle una paliza. ¿Eso me hace una mala persona? No estoy segura… ¡pero tampoco estoy segura de que me importe! (Oh, ¿mencioné que otro de mis defectos es que tengo un mal temperamento cuando algo realmente me saca de mis casillas? Sí…)

Ahhh, pobre Ben Affleck en Pearl Harbor. Mi lealtad cambió tantas veces en esa película, que ni siquiera es chistoso. Mi única consolación es que Danny y Evelyn pensaron que Rafe estaba muerto antes de siquiera involucrarse románticamente. No hubo movimientos impropios cuando estuvo "vivo". Pero demonios… ¿la escena donde Danny llevó a Evelyn en su avión, y luego regresaron al hangar y finalmente hicieron el amor? Mi corazón se contrae con solo pensarlo. Es una de mis escenas favoritas en la película. Podría verla una y otra vez y nunca cansarme.

Sí, tengo que concordar con lo que dijiste de Harrison Ford como Indiana Jones y Han Solo. Es un apuesto hombre, incluso siendo bastante más grande que yo, ¡y siempre he amado esas series!

Estaba pensando que deberíamos jugar a las veinte preguntas… ¿Lo has jugado? Tal vez no preguntarlas todas de una vez (¡porque sería abrumador!), ¿pero quizás una por cada correo? Siento que quiero saber más y más de ti mientras más hablamos. Esta sería una divertida manera de aprender, creo. A cambio, si quieres responder tu propia pregunta también, sería divertido. Si quieres jugar… ¡Ve mi primera pregunta!

¿Eres una persona madrugadora o un noctámbulo?

Yo soy una combinación, supongo. Me tiende a gustar estar despierta toda la noche, cuando está oscuro, frío y en silencio. Si estoy escribiendo, parece ser mucho más productivo de noche. Y aun así… cuando despierto en la mañana, no me toma mucho para estar despierta y llena de vida. Sí, el café es bueno en la mañana, pero mientras la mayoría de las personas lo necesitan para funcionar, yo suelo estar bien sin él la mayoría del tiempo. ¿Y tú?

De acuerdo, eso es suficiente verborrea de mi parte. Tengo algo de pollo marinándose que necesito meter al horno. Estoy haciendo suficiente para poder llevarme algo para la escuela mañana y no solo para mi almuerzo, sino también para Christopher. Lo observé hoy mientras se devoraba la pizza que dieron en la escuela para el almuerzo. Desapareció en cuestión de minutos y todavía se veía hambriento. Así que me quiero asegurar que mañana tenga algo nutritivo para llenarlo. También me detuve en la tienda de camino a casa y compré cosas como pan, mantequilla de maní, ensalada de frutas, etc., las cuales puedo poder en una pequeña bolsa para que la meta en su morral y se lo lleve a casa, ya que no estoy segura de lo que come allá. Si esto continúa, dudo que espere más tiempo para darle a conocer mis suposiciones a la directora y las autoridades.

Hasta luego…

Bella.

P. D.: Para mí tampoco el sábado puede llegar lo suficientemente rápido. Al parecer, las mariposas se han adueñado de mi estómago y tienen intención de tener millones de bebés.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia de _**Sarge's Girls**_. Yo solo me encargo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Link del perfil de las autoras originales: https / www fanfiction net/ u / 4021263 / Sarge-s-Girls**

 **Link para la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8182137 / 1 / Coming-Home**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 14: Edward**

 **De:** EAMasen.

 **Para:** Bella Swan.

 **Enviado:** miércoles, 21 de abril de 2010, 6:34 p. m.

 **Recibido:** miércoles, 21 de abril de 2010, 6:34 a. m.

 **Asunto:** Tranquila, tigre…

Bella,

Créeme cuando te digo que aunque aprecio tu odio contra Tanya, no es necesario. Puedo luchar mis propias batallas con ella, aunque en realidad, me quiero olvidar de todo eso. Ya sucedió.

Tal vez siempre supe que uniéndome al ejército haría que las cosas entre nosotros terminaran, y aun así, no puedo sentirme triste al respecto. Engañado, sí, pero despechado, no. ¿Recuerdas ese sentimiento cuando eras niño y descubriste que Santa no era real? Sí, es algo parecido. Demonios, todo fue una mentira, pero ahora todo tiene sentido. Por eso mis regalos eran exactamente lo que les decía a mis padres, ellos me daban los regalos, no el hombre grande y gordo en el traje rojo que se encontraba en la tienda. Bueno… había motivos por los cuales no estaba molesto al no poder ir a Harvard con Tanya. Algo me estaba intentando decir que no lo hiciera, cosas que no tenían nada que ver con la muerte de mis padres. ¿Tiene sentido eso? Y si ahora me siento de esa manera, debe significar que lo que sentía por ella… bueno, no era mucho.

¿Eso me hace una mala persona? Si es así, entonces seremos malos juntos, ¿eh?

Esos no son defectos, Bella… son rasgos de personalidad. ¿Y qué si eres ruidosa y entusiasta sobre una película o libro? Eso solo significa que eres apasionada. Todos tienen un pequeño desorden en sus vidas, así que las revistas no cuentan. Lo de la música es completamente entendible… hago exactamente lo mismo cuando estoy escribiendo o tratando de aprender una nueva canción. Y por las últimas décadas, el uso del idioma inglés ha decaído considerablemente, haciéndose algo que ni siquiera se entiende. Eres una maestra, así que me preocuparía si no quisieras las cosas perfectas. Sin embargo, la cama no hecha… eso no funcionaría en el ejército, pero cuando estoy en casa, me gusta que mi cama sea una invitación abierta, ya sea para dormir o para… otras cosas.

Mmm, tal vez tus defectos están escondidos… sigo en mi misión de descubrirlos.

¿Veinte preguntas? Supongo que comenzaré respondiendo la que me hiciste. ¿Madrugador o noctámbulo? Veamos, tengo que ser los dos porque no tengo opción. Tengo que estar preparado para cualquier evento, por si algo pasa. Hay momentos en que estoy despierto por días. Por lo general, soy una persona madrugadora porque en el entrenamiento básico te despiertan antes de que salga el sol. Y por supuesto que necesito café para siquiera pensar en ser un ser humano normal, o al menos alguien tolerable para estar cerca. LOL

Mi pregunta para ti es la siguiente… ¿Qué es lo que más te asusta? He estado aquí por un par de meses y aún me faltan seis más… y temo no llegar al final de esto. Delante de mis hombres, tengo que ser fuerte, mantener el control y estar sereno. En todo momento. Tengo miedo de fallarles, Bella, de no salir de aquí con vida. No puedo decirles eso o perderán su fe en mí, porque el miedo puede hacer que las personas cometan errores terribles. Te lo digo porque Kandahar al parecer sí sucederá, y odio el pensamiento de perder a otro Carlos, o no ser capaz de escribirte, y también de llevar y sacar a mis hombres de allí sanos y salvos. También odio que te preocupes por mí, pero otras veces… no.

Otra pregunta… ¿Si pudieras tener lo que quisieras… en este momento… qué querrías? Para mí sería una gran comida, pizza de Chicago. Demonios, la extraño. Gruesa y jugosa con todo menos pimientos. Acompañada de una cerveza fría y estaría en el cielo. Creo que es la mierda más simple que extraño de allá. Estoy segura de que no es todo lo que querría… solo que es la única cosa que se me viene a la mente. Créeme, hay tantas cosas que no he tenido desde que fui enviado acá, pero la mayoría de los pensamientos o necesidades pueden ser ignoradas, especialmente cuando estoy rodeado por hombres y mujeres sudorosas, todos vistiendo la misma maldita cosa. *risa*

¿Crees que soy sexy? LOL Aún no me has escuchado hablar. ¿Qué si mi voz es como la de Andy Rooney*, toda nasal y horrorosa? ¿O Larry the Cable Guy… ya sabes, Mate? Gracias por decir todas esas cosas, Bella. Por favor, siéntete libre de mantenerme "a raya". Tengo el presentimiento de que podrías hacerlo, considerando ese sexy temperamento que tienes. Intentaré que los cumplidos no se me suban a la cabeza, pero créeme, lo mismo va para ti. Por lo hermosa que eres, puedo imaginar de que tu tarjeta de baile está siempre llena*. Si te hace sentir mejor, desde tu primera carta, sonrío más. Parece que los "momentos raros" están sucediendo con más frecuencia… al menos eso es lo que me dicen Jazz y Emmett.

Supongo que te despertarás pronto para ir al trabajo, así que espero que tengas un buen día…

Edward.

P. D.: No puedo decir que un hangar sería mi lugar favorito para hacer el amor… sea o no glamour de película. Tal vez sea un lugar muy público para mí, debido al hecho de que cualquiera podría entrar. Prefiero bastante privacidad y bastante tiempo… ya sabes, sin la posibilidad de interrupción. ;)

* * *

 ***Andy Rooney:** fue un escritor de radio y de televisión estadounidense. Fue famoso por su emisión semanal denominada "Unos pocos minutos con Andy Rooney", un segmento del programa "60 Minutes" de la CBS News desde 1978 a 2011.

 ***Larry the Cable Guy:** Daniel Lawrence Whitney es un actor, ex locutor de radio y escritor estadounidense, conocido por haberle puesto voz al personaje de Mate en las películas Cars y Cars 2.

 ***Tarjeta de baile:** durante la primera mitad del siglo XX, se acostumbraba que las muchachas solteras que iban a un baile llevaran una tarjeta para que los jóvenes que les pidieran una pieza se apuntaran. Cuando una muchacha ya tenía suficientes jóvenes apuntados en la tarjeta y otro joven le pedía que le concediera una pieza (que bailara con él) ella decía: «Lo siento mucho, mi tarjeta está llena»/"I'm sorry, my dance card is full".


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia de _**Sarge's Girls**_. Yo solo me encargo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Link del perfil de las autoras originales: https / www fanfiction net/ u / 4021263 / Sarge-s-Girls**

 **Link para la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8182137 / 1 / Coming-Home**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 15: Bella**

 **De:** Bella Swan.

 **Para:** EAMasen.

 **Enviado:** miércoles, 21 de abril de 2010, 7:12 a. m.

 **Recibido:** miércoles, 21 de abril de 2010, 7:12 p. m.

 **Asunto:** ¡Un rápido buenos días!

Edward

Estoy a las carreras, o a la escuela mejor dicho, sin embargo quería escribirte ahora porque luego de tu último correo, ¡necesitaba darte un abrazo!, te escribiré más esta noche, pero por ahora…

*abrazo*

Bella.

…

 **De:** Bella Swan.

 **Para:** EAMasen.

 **Enviado:** miércoles, 21 de abril de 2010, 8:04 p. m.

 **Recibido:** jueves, 22 de abril de 2010, 8:04 a. m.

 **Asunto:** ¿Santa no es real?

Oh, Edward… ¿por qué tenías que romper mi corazón de esa manera? ¡Ahora mi creencia en el conejito de Pascua y el Hada de los dientes está en duda también! *sollozo* ;)

Entiendo totalmente a lo que te refieres con sentirte bien cuando tomas diferentes decisiones y haces planes que son esperados de ti. Si ya has hecho las paces con todo eso, ¿quién soy yo para diferir? Considera el tema finiquitado. Aunque ser malos juntos suena como que podría ser… mmm… muy divertido…

*bufido* Rasgos de la personalidad, mi trasero. Tan educada… LOL Aunque me gusta el curso que tomaron tus pensamientos referente a la cama deshecha. Nunca lo he pensado de esa forma. Siempre he dicho que para qué hacerla si luego la voy a desordenar otra vez. Flojera total de mi parte, te lo aseguro.

Gracias a Dios por las cafeteras, ¿eh? Personalmente no tengo una, pero ni Rose ni mi papá podrían vivir sin las suyas. Supongo que cuando estás en casa eres igual. Y supongo que si estuviera lo suficientemente cansada temprano en la noche, quedarme despierta casi toda la noche no sería tan atrayente. Aunque, lamentablemente, ¡ha sido un jodido largo tiempo desde que ese fue el caso! LOL

Sabes… mi papá solía contarme historia sobre estar en el extranjero, y ese siempre fue su mayor miedo también, no ser capaz de mantener a sus hombres a salvo, no regresar a casa con mi mamá y conmigo. Decía que esa siempre era la cosa más difícil para él, y mi papá es el hombre más fuerte que conozco.

Dices que el miedo puede hacer a las personas cometer errores. Tal vez… si dejas que te paralice. Desde mi punto de vista, un poco de miedo es lo que hace a un buen líder. Si siempre tienes ese miedo en el fondo de tu cabeza, estarás más atento, mientras que lo puedas mantener bajo control. Un poco de miedo no es algo malo. Aprovéchalo, utilízalo… No dejes que te utilice. Si _no estuvieras_ asustado cada vez que vas a lugares con situaciones tales como las de Kandahar, entonces me preocuparía. Es un lugar horrible, con horribles situaciones desconocidas. Si no tuvieras miedo, serías estúpido, y la estupidez te mata. No siempre puedes proteger a todo el mundo, es una guerra, y siempre habrá bajas, por más que eso apeste. Así que usa ese miedo para que te ayude a esforzarte un ciento diez por cierto, también úsalo para tu pelotón. No estás solo allá, Edward. ¿Dices que no les puedes decir a tus hombres que tienes miedo? Eso es mentira. De acuerdo, puede que no sea la mejor cosa que todos oigan a su líder decir que está asustado, pero te aseguro que ellos se sienten de la misma forma. Habla con Jasper y Emmett, cariño. _Sé_ que también están asustados, y estoy segura de que no pensarán menos de ti por admitirlo. Déjalos que te apoyen para que los puedas apoyar.

Ya no estás solo, Edward. Recuérdalo.

¿Y con respecto a mi mayor miedo? Hay varios, supongo. La respuesta más fácil (y la que le daría a cualquier persona que me preguntara) sería a las arañas. Las odio. Sé que tienen un propósito. Sé que con las que por lo general me topo no son venenosas o algo por el estilo. Pero siempre he odiado a las desgraciadas. Aunque creo que mi verdadero temor por ellas comenzó cuando estaba de niñera un fin de semana que vine a casa de la universidad. Estaba cuidado a una niña de diez años y de repente, enormes arañas aparecieron literalmente arrastrándose del piso de madera. Estaban saliendo de abajo del sofá y de los cojines, por debajo del refrigerador… por todos lados. Jodidamente me asustó. Y eran bastante grandes. Lo juro, de pata a pata, eran como de tres centímetros o más. Claro que no pude demostrar lo asustada que estaba porque no quería asustar a la pequeña. Así que muy calmadamente la saqué por la puerta y la llevé a la casa de mi papá, donde esperamos el tiempo restante hasta que sus padres llegaran. Llamaron a un exterminador quien dijo que de hecho tenían una invasión. No me digas… ¿En serio? lol

En fin, la respuesta que no le daría a la mayoría de las personas es que probablemente tema perder a Charlie, mi papá, por su trabajo. Como dije antes, es el jefe de la policía de Forks y aunque no hay mucho crimen allí, la posibilidad siempre está en mi mente… de que un día, recibiré una llamada telefónica donde me dirán que fue asesinado por algún lunático con un arma o algo parecido. Sin embargo, es feliz y está haciendo algo que ama, así que es algo con lo cual tengo que lidiar.

Siguiendo la misma temática, ahora temo perderte a ti también. No me malinterpretes… vale totalmente la pena el riesgo y el miedo, pero me preguntaste y quise ser honesta.

Oh, demonios… ¿cualquier cosa que quisiera? Me avergüenza (pero no mucho ;)) admitirlo, pero sería una noche de sexo rudo contra la pared, tan intensa que apenas pueda ponerme de pie luego. Como dije antes, ha pasado mucho tiempo. Quiero a alguien que me desee tanto que apenas me deje entrar antes de que me tenga presionada contra la puerta. Que me quite la ropa mientras posa sus labios en mi cuello antes de alzarme y… bueno, tú entiendes. *me echo aire*

Mmm, una gran pizza. Me alegra que no seas uno de esos amantes de la corteza delgada… eso podría haber sido un factor decisivo. ;) No incluyas las pasas y los pimientos y te acompaño. No soy una fanática de esos vegetales que parecen insectos.

Joder sí, ¡pienso que eres sexy! Seguramente no son noticias nuevas para ti, que una mujer te encuentre atractivo… lol Me imagino que se te ofrece al menos una en el día cuando estás en casa. *sonrisa* Afortunadamente, soy una rápida aprendiz que detrás de un lindo rostro tiene una mente ágil, ingenio sarcástico y el mejor de los humores. ¿Y con respecto a tu voz? ¿Tengo un presentimiento de que me gustará sin importar cómo se escuche? ¿Mi tarjeta de baile? Eh. Supongo que tengo mi justa cuota de atención, pero ninguno se ha ganado mi interés.

Hasta ahora…

Bella.

P. D.: No tendrás algo de tu música grabada, ¿o sí? Desde que mencionaste que tocabas, ¡es algo que he querido escuchar!


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia de _**Sarge's Girls**_. Yo solo me encargo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Link del perfil de las autoras originales: https / www fanfiction net/ u / 4021263 / Sarge-s-Girls**

 **Link para la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8182137 / 1 / Coming-Home**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 16: Edward**

 **De:** EAMasen.

 **Para:** Bella Swan.

 **Enviado:** viernes, 23 de abril de 2010, 5:46 a. m.

 **Recibido:** jueves, 22 de abril de 2010, 5:46 p. m.

 **Asunto:** ¡Olvida la maldita pizza!

Bella,

¡Estás en problemas, señorita Swan! *sonrisa* ¡Espero por Dios que no haya dañado la pantalla de la computadora cuando escupí café sobre ella!

Ah, cariño. Si vieras las arañas de aquí, querrías estar en una burbuja. Tenemos arañas camello y algunas crecen hasta alcanzar casi el metro*. Hace a tu típula* un poco más atrayente…

Por más que quiera comentar sobre todo lo que dijiste, tengo que irme. Hoy vamos a patrullar no muy lejos de aquí, lo cual significa que estaré de vuelta en la noche. Solo quería decirte que no te preocupes y prometo cuidarme.

Escribiré más tarde.

Edward.

P. D.: En caso de que luego lo olvide, mi usuario de Skype es parecido al tuyo, el comienzo de la dirección de mi correo: EAMasen.

…

 **De:** EAMasen.

 **Para:** Bella Swan.

 **Enviado:** viernes, 23 de abril de 2010, 9:31 p. m.

 **Recibido:** viernes, 23 de abril de 2010, 9:31 a. m.

 **Asunto:** Miedos y camas deshechas...

Hola bonita,

Lamento decir que esto no será largo, pero quería decirte que regresé sano y salvo. Sin embargo, estoy exhausto. Probablemente me iré a dormir dentro de poco porque tengo un par de cosas que necesito hacer mañana antes de que hablemos.

Referente a eso, quería mencionar un par de cosas antes de que hablemos mañana.

Primero que todo, necesito agradecerte. Tomé tu consejo y hablé con Jasper y Emmett… sobre cómo me sentía, mis miedos y bueno, sobre nosotros. Tenías razón. Entendieron. Al parecer habían recibido las mismas órdenes de sus esposas. *bufidos* Me tienen que sacar de este desierto y llevarme sano y salvo a Seattle. Fallar no es una opción. Siempre pensé que Cupido era un hombre pequeño regordete en pañales que usaba un arco y una flecha… no hombres hechos y derechos en el desierto, camuflados con armas de alto alcance. LOL Creo que nos han emparejado…

Segundo… también me advirtieron que no te lastimara, y por favor créeme que tampoco tenía intención de hacerlo. Intenté tanto mantenerlo de forma amigable al principio, pero me di cuenta que no podía. Y no sé qué significa. Es más que solo tu fotografía. Apenas y la miro, porque tu mente es tu parte más hermosa. Tienes que saberlo. También necesito que sepas que te he dicho más en los últimos dos meses que hemos estamos hablando de lo que le he dicho a alguien. Eso incluye a Tanya, y la he conocido toda mi vida.

Por otro lado, eres jodidamente espectacular. Dices que yo soy extremadamente hermoso y sexy, pero, nena, ¡no me comparo contigo! Sí, claro… he tenido mis "ofertas", diciéndolo con tus palabras… cuando estoy en casa y aquí en el campamento. Nunca les presté mucha atención antes porque estaba en una relación. ¿Ahora? Son molestas. Las veo, las escucho, pero no las quiero.

He intentado ser caballeroso con todo esto, pero me temo que cuando hablemos mañana todo lo que he comenzado a sentir estará plasmado en todo mi rostro. Joder, nunca nos hemos conocido y apenas hemos comenzado a arañar la superficie. Tenemos mucho tiempo antes de conocernos en persona y tantas cosas podrían salir mal.

Quiero decirte que saldré de ésta, que estaré allí para esa hamburguesa cuando termine, pero esas no son promesas que puedo hacer. Quiero decir que ese sexo contra la pared se escucha jodidamente genial y no suficiente. ¿Cómo fue que dijo el chico en La bella y el campeón*? Quiero largos, lentos y profundos besos que duren tres días antes que nos separemos para tomar aire. No hay nada como remover la ropa, comenzar en la puerta principal y detenerse cuando ya no se pueda más. Quiero saber todo sobre ti… lo que sea que estés dispuesta a decirme, y algunas cosas que quiero descubrir por mí mismo.

Pero no puedo hacerte ninguna promesa, Bella, y eso me molesta demasiado. Podrías tener a cualquier hombre rogando por tu atención, uno que estará disponible para ti allá. Te mereces un futuro, y no te puedo prometer uno. Necesitabas saber estas cosas antes de hablar por Skype mañana, y te estoy dando una salida porque te mereces una, pero mañana estaré conectado sin importar qué. Ni siquiera una guerra podría evitar eso.

Edward.

* * *

 ***** No sé si existen arañas de ese tamaño, Google dice que ese tipo llega a medir quince centímetros, pero en el original dice tres pies, lo que es casi un metro, así que lo dejé así.

 ***Típula:** es un extenso género de insectos de la familia Tipulidae. Son llamadas comúnmente típulas o zancudos. En el mundo hay alrededor de mil especies.

 ***La bella y el campeón:** es una comedia romántica de 1988 dirigida por Ron Shelton y protagonizada por Kevin Costner y Susan Sarandon.

N\A: Awws * corazones* este Edward no es una hermosura? ( tenía que decirlo).


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia de _**Sarge's Girls**_. Yo solo me encargo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Link del perfil de las autoras originales: https / www fanfiction net/ u / 4021263 / Sarge-s-Girls**

 **Link para la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8182137 / 1 / Coming-Home**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 17: Bella**

 **Seattle… viernes, 23 de abril de 2010, 8:16 p. m.**

 _«Intenté tanto mantenerlo de forma amigable al principio, pero me di cuenta que no podía. Y no sé qué significa.»_

 _«He intentado ser caballeroso con todo esto, pero me temo que cuando hablemos mañana todo lo que he comenzado a sentir estará plasmado en todo mi rostro.»_

Sentada en el sofá, mirando ausentemente la televisión, mi mente seguía pensando en el último correo de Edward, y en esas dos líneas en particular. Decir que sus palabras me afectaron sería una mentira. Era loco, ¡sabía que sí!, pero al parecer él sentía lo mismo que yo…

Que habíamos pasado de la amistad a… algo _más._

Era aterrador cuán rápido mis sentimientos se habían desarrollado por un hombre que nunca había conocido en persona. Desde las primeras cartas había estado intrigada. Su sentido del humor, al comparar a la perra que tenía por ex con la Bruja Malvada del Este, Dios santo, había sido brillante. Había aprendido que le gustaba leer y que disfrutaba de la música tanto como yo, ser musicalmente talentoso era un plus. Al parecer tenía personalidad en abundancia.

Luego cuando me llamó ladrona de galletas y bromeó sobre que no todas sus galletas viajaron, me hizo soltar risitas… de hecho, jodidas risitas como una niña de doce años.

Por los siguientes dos meses la atracción que sentía por Edward como persona incluso antes de ver lo hermoso que el hombre era físicamente, había seguido creciendo. Escuchar su historia sobre sus padres y del hombre, Carlos Mendez, que había perdido en Kandahar me había demostrado lo buen hombre que era. Un poco hombre no hubiera estado tan triste sobre un hombre de su pelotón muriendo, era una guerra y las bajas sucedían, ¿cierto? Pero no, Edward había pensando en la esposa del joven soldado y en el bebé que esperaba. Cuando me dijo que le había escrito una carta a la mujer del hombre, fui incapaz de contener mis lágrimas sabiendo lo mucho que se estaba culpando a sí mismo del hecho de que un joven con toda su vida por delante hubiera muerto en su lugar. Solo un buen hombre se sentiría de esa manera y sería capaz de expresarse de la manera en que Edward lo había hecho. De muchas maneras, me recordaba a Charlie, porque mi padre era el hombre más leal y valiente que conocía.

Teníamos gustos similares en películas, música y al parecer sacábamos lo provocativo y coqueto del otro, y me gustaba eso. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había podido disfrutar de la conversación con un hombre que no solo estuviera interesado en meterme en su cama. Edward me podía seguir el juego, mantenerme alerta y eso era jodidamente sexy e intrigante.

Mis pensamientos regresaron a su último correo. Me alegraba haber esperado para abrirlo hasta después de salir de la escuela, porque no estaba segura de que fuera útil por el resto de la noche…

 _«Pero no puedo hacerte ninguna promesa, Bella, y eso me molesta demasiado. Podrías tener a cualquier hombre rogando por tu atención, uno que estará disponible para ti allá. Te mereces un futuro, y no te puedo prometer uno. Necesitabas saber estas cosas antes de hablar por Skype mañana, y te estoy dando una salida porque te mereces una, pero mañana estaré conectado sin importar qué. Ni siquiera una guerra podría evitar eso.»_

Me había dado en qué pensar. Por más conexión que sintiera con él y por más inteligente, divertido y sexy que fuera, ¿quería continuar esto… lo que fuera que fuese… con él? Vivía con la preocupación diaria que algún criminal matara a Charlie. ¿Podría vivir con el hecho que por lo menos durante seis meses, Edward estuviera exactamente en el medio de una zona de guerra y que en cualquier momento podría morir?

El pensamiento de perderlo me tenía con la rodillas contra mi pecho, respirando profundamente para evitar correr al baño y vomitar el almuerzo que había comido hoy. Si algo le sucedía, me devastaría… y cortar la comunicación ahora no evitaría que eso sucediera.

Una expresión de sorpresa cruzó por mi rostro cuando me di cuenta de lo que eso significaba.

Ya estaba en camino de enamorarme completa, incondicional e irrevocablemente de Edward Masen.

Jalando la cobija que me había puesto encima, me acurruqué en una esquina del sofá, mirando hacia el techo mientras mi mente procesaba todo lo que estaba sintiendo.

Dos horas después cuando miré el reloj, decidí que no era muy tarde para llamar a mis chicas. Necesitaba consejo y como esposas de soldados, ellas eran las perfectas para preguntarles. Agarrando el móvil, marqué primero el número de Alice.

—¡Bella! —respondió audiblemente, haciendo que alejara el móvil de mi oreja y riera—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Hola, espera. Déjame llamar e incluir a Rose también.

Ante su murmuro de aceptación, cambié a una nueva línea y le marqué a Rosalie, quien respondió un par de repiques después.

—Lo siento, estaba metiendo a los perros —dijo, respirando pesadamente—. Tuve que correr al teléfono.

—Tranquila. Alice también está aquí.

Se saludaron rápidamente, y luego Rosalie dijo:

—De acuerdo, escupe. ¿Qué sucede?

—Nada malo… por decirlo —les aseguré rápidamente—. Solo… necesito algún consejo.

Hundiéndome más en el sofá, respiré profundo y luego admití la epifanía que había tenido un par de horas antes.

—Creo que estoy enamorada de Edward.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia de _**Sarge's Girls**_. Yo solo me encargo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Link del perfil de las autoras originales: https / www fanfiction net/ u / 4021263 / Sarge-s-Girls**

 **Link para la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8182137 / 1 / Coming-Home**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 18: Edward**

 **Afganistán… sábado, 24 de abril de 2010, 10:58 p. m.**

Tirando mi bolso de lona en mi catre, me senté pesadamente, suspirando. Había hecho todo lo que pude pensar para mantener mi mente ocupada y hacer que el tiempo pasara rápidamente. En realidad nada funcionó. Había estado despierto desde el amanecer, fui a correr, me presenté ante mi comandante, limpié mis armas y lavé toda la ropa que tenía, la cual ahora estaba doblada en mi bolso.

Mirando el reloj en la pared, suspiré y gruñí, jalando mi cabello con mis codos sobre mis rodillas, esa mierda necesitaba desesperadamente moverse rápido. El tiempo me estaba matando. O se iba rápido haciendo que esta futura conversación por Skype se iniciara, o transcurría lento como un caracol.

El problema era que… no tenía ni puta idea de lo que quería.

Por otro lado, quería desesperadamente que Bella se conectara hoy. Si se conectaba, entonces eso significaba que en verdad haríamos esto, que sus maravillosos correos continuarían y que alguien allá afuera se preocupaba, un maravilloso y hermoso alguien.

En el poco tiempo que me había escrito, Bella se había vuelto tan importante. No era que enviara los mejores paquetes u horneara las mejores galletas en el puto planeta, era su instantánea preocupación, su corazón abierto y su insistencia en decirme que no estaba solo. Era la tranquila manera en que hacía todo estar bien, cómo nuestros humores se unían como con ninguna otra persona, y cómo todo fluía tan fácilmente entre nosotros.

Y ahora, no me sentía solo. Por primera vez en un buen tiempo, tenía a alguien que en realidad se preocupaba por lo que me sucedía. Tanya, mi propia jodida novia, ni siquiera se había interesado por saber dónde estaba o lo que estaba haciendo aquí… y olvidó enviarme algo. Ni siquiera nunca pasó por su mente.

Sin embargo, era ese último pensamiento el que me preocupaba más y la razón por la cual le había dado una opción para renunciar a todo eso. No quería que perdiera su tiempo en alguien que tenía la posibilidad de no sobrevivir. Ella era joven y tan jodidamente hermosa y brillante. Lo tenía todo, y no podía darle nada de vuelta. Estaba bastante seguro que eso era lo que había causado que mi ex se rindiera, esa sensación que la vida se le estaba yendo y ¿por qué? ¿Por alguien que tal vez nunca pudiera volver a casa?

Poniéndome de pie y dejando mí bolso justo donde estaba, abrí mi baúl pequeño y saqué mi portátil. Los cuarteles estaban despoblados, la mayoría de los hombres estaban en la tienda del comedor. Era una noche de películas. El resto de los hombres estaban haciendo patrullaje. Entrando a la oficina del comandante coloqué mi portátil en el escritorio.

Como siempre, primero revisé mi correo, mi corazón cayó en picada cuando no vi nada nuevo. Sacudí mi cabeza ante lo mucho que necesitaba las palabras de Bella y su calma, pero también su agudo humor para mantener mi cabeza sobre el agua. Demonios, ni siquiera sabía cuánto lo había necesitado hasta que la primer carta llegó inesperada.

Conectándome en Skype, dejé la ventana abierta mientras buscaba algo que ella me había pedido. Música. Pero no cualquier música… algo que yo hubiera tocado.

Incapaz de controlarme, abrí la foto de Bella, en la que iba a salir con las chicas. Era hermosa, en azul vibrante, su cabello marrón fuera de su rostro. Sonreí, poniendo mis ojos en blanco. Si alguna vez era lo suficientemente afortunado de salir de aquí y conocer a Mike, seriamente iba a revisar sus facultades mentales. Debió haberse caído. Varias veces. Si no era así, entonces había algo realmente malo con este hombre.

Me asustaba lo rápido que las cosas habían progresado entre nosotros. ¿Dos meses? Y ni siquiera nos habíamos conocido frente a frente. Cerrando la foto, me di cuenta que en realidad no tenía que ver la manera en como lucía. Aunque una parte de mí se preguntaba, si nos hubiéramos conocido en la calle o en una discoteca… ¿habríamos conectado tan rápido? ¿Toda esta situación parecía extraña simplemente porque nos conocimos de una manera poco convencional?

Porque dos meses en una relación conociéndonos frente a frente sería completamente diferente. Y puedo asegurar que no habría sido tan jodidamente abierta y honesta.

Escuché mi música un poco más, haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo por no mirar el reloj. Justo cuando encontré las canciones que quería que Bella tuviera, mi portátil me avisó. Una llamada entrante. Con mi corazón, bolas y estómago en la garganta, abrí la ventana.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia de _**Sarge's Girls**_. Yo solo me encargo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Link del perfil de las autoras originales: https / www fanfiction net/ u / 4021263 / Sarge-s-Girls**

 **Link para la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8182137 / 1 / Coming-Home**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 19: Bella**

 **Seattle… sábado, 24 de abril de 2010, 11:24 a. m.**

—Bella, quédate quieta —resopló Rosalie mientras enrollaba otra sección del cabello en la rizadora.

—Lo siento —murmuré antes de volver mi manos puños sobre mi regazo en un intento por dejar de moverme.

Alice soltó una risita desde su posición en la cama.

—Creí que te habíamos quitado todos los nervios en la mañana.

Negué con mi cabeza, ganándome otro gruñido de Rosalie, suspiré.

—En realidad no estoy nerviosa. Solo… ansiosa, creo. — _Aunque las mariposas en mi estómago se habían triplicado en la última hora._

Había pensado largo y tendido anoche sobre lo de hoy, había despertado con una nueva determinación y sensación de lo correcto que esto era. Las chicas me habían ayudado bastante. Luego que les dije que estaba enamorada de Edward, Rosalie le dijo a Alice que la pasaría a buscar en media hora, y Alice había dicho que traería el vino. Nos habíamos quedado despiertas la mitad de la noche hablando de lo positivo y lo negativo de estar involucrada con alguien del ejército y lo que eso significaba para Edward y para mí. Lloré en sus hombros, nunca había esperado enamorarme de alguien que estuviera al otro lado del mundo arriesgando su vida casi cada minuto del día…

Al final, las chicas me ayudaron bastante no solo con sus palabras, sino también con sus corazones.

 _ **…**_

— _¿Desearíamos que nuestros maridos estuviesen en casa? —preguntó Rose, viendo la copa de vino en su mano—. Joder que sí. —Alzando la mirada hacia mí, se encogió de hombros—. Pero no cambiaría a Emmett por nada, ni siquiera por la vida que siempre creí que quería, un hombre que estuviera en casa cada noche, con quien salir todos los fines de semana… y siempre pensé que para este entonces ya tendría hijos, pero eso es algo que no queremos hacer hasta que se retire del ejército._

— _Es difícil, dulzura —dijo Alice, sonriendo tristemente—, pero cada vez que veo el rostro de Jasper y escuchó su voz vía Skype, estoy completa otra vez. Cuando se me hace más difícil o estoy teniendo un mal día, una sonrisa o correo de Jazzy me ayuda a mejorar mi día. ¿Es más difícil que tenerlo aquí todos los días? Por supuesto. Tienes que decidir si vale la pena._

— _Además —dijo Rose moviendo sus perfectas cejas sugestivamente—, la distancia apesta completamente, ¡pero los encuentros valen tanto la pena!_

 _Todas nos reímos, pero mi cabeza todavía estaba yendo a un millón de kilómetros por minuto._

 _¿Sería difícil? Sí, lo más difícil que he hecho o que haría. ¿Podría con ello?_

 _Cuando miré a Alice y Rose mientras hablábamos sobre sus esposos y el amor que sentían por ellos se veía en cada palabra, lo supe. Me había ayudado a darme cuenta de que sí, era peligroso y aterrador, pero también valía totalmente la pena. Decidí allí mismo que si Edward en realidad era el hombre perfecto para mí, encontraría una manera de lidiar con su carrera._

 _ **…**_

—De acuerdo, bueno, aquí está lo que creo que deberías usar —dijo Alice, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

Estaba sosteniendo un par de pantalones pegados oscuros y una nueva camisa gris. Era pequeña, con mangas cortas y en corte de V al frente, haciéndola bonita pero casual.

—¿Nada más… sexy? —pregunté dudosa, mordiendo mi labio inferior.

—Esta vez no —dijo mientras negaba con su cabeza—. Te tienes que ver linda pero no como si estuvieras esforzándote.

—También —intervino Rosalie—, te tienes que ver como tú misma, no como una ramera que no quiere más que excitarlo.

Alice y yo nos miramos mutuamente y rompimos en carcajadas.

—¿Ramera? —repetimos con una risita.

Rose batió su mano restándole importancia, colocando la rizadora en la mesa y agarrando el cepillo.

—Como sea. Ustedes me entendieron. —Mientras peinaba mi cabello, dijo—: Esto dejará las suficientes ondas y movimiento pero quitará los rizos.

En vez de responderle verbalmente, me limité a sonreírle antes de bajar mi mirada hacia mis manos para toquetear mis uñas recién pintadas.

—Detente —resopló Alice, acercándose para agarrar mis manos con las suyas—. Arruinarás el esmalte.

Veinte minutos después, estaba vestida, peinada y Alice me había maquillado un poco "para resaltar mis ojos" según sus palabras. Había puesto poco rubor y pintura de labio, optando por brillo el cual podría retocar antes de llamar a Edward si lo necesitaba, ya que era muy probable que me lo quitara de tanto morder mis labios por los nervios, y colocó sombra marrón en las esquinas inferiores de mis párpados, acentuando lo marrón de mis ojos. Cuando me miré en el espejo tuve que admitir que me veía fantástica.

—Gracias, chicas —dije, abrazándolas a ambas. Luego de un momento, gentilmente las solté y sonreí—. Ahora lárguense. Tengo cosas que hacer.

Luego de un par de abrazos y palabras de buena suerte, se fueron de la casa.

Esperé hasta que se alejaron en el auto para cerrar la puerta y luego me giré hacia mi computadora. Echándole un vistazo al reloj, vi que faltaban cinco minutos para el mediodía.

Sentándome, inicié sesión en Skype y cliqueé en los contactos. Añadir el nombre de Edward solo me tomó unos segundos. Nerviosamente, cliqueé en videollamadas, viendo como el programa intentaba conectarme con el hombre que estaba al otro lado del mundo esperando por mi llamada.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia de _**Sarge's Girls.**_ Yo solo me encargo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Link del perfil de las autoras originales: https / www fanfiction net/ u / 4021263 / Sarge-s-Girls**

 **Link para la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8182137 / 1 / Coming-Home**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 20: Edward**

 **Afganistán… domingo, 25 de abril de 2010, 12:01 a. m.**

Deslicé una mano por mi cabello mientras que con la otra cliqueaba para abrir la conversación. Estaba tan jodidamente nervioso que tenía miedo de mirar la pantalla, porque esto lo cambiaba todo. Tan pronto como la vi, el aire me dejó. En realidad viéndola, no en una foto, no solo por palabras, pero en vivo y en directo, respirando y jodidamente preciosa.

Mis ojos admiraron su belleza natural con solo un poco de maquillaje, una delicada camisa azul grisácea que hacía que su piel se viera como seda, pero fueron los cálidos ojos marrones los que finalmente me hicieron hablar.

—Bella —dije, sintiéndome como un puto idiota porque esa era la única cosa en la que mi cerebro pudo pensar.

Una cálida, dulce y, por lo que pude notar, nerviosa sonrisa apareció en su rostro, haciendo que se formara una pequeña arruga en su nariz, y estuve… perdido. Mi propia sonrisa combinaba con la de ella, con un último jalón a mi cabello, coloqué un codo en el escritorio.

—Hola —dijo tímidamente—. ¡ _Sabía_ que no te escucharías como Andy Rooney! —Soltó una risita y tan fácil como eso, los nervios desaparecieron, tanto los míos como los de ella. Esto no era diferente a nuestras cartas.

Me reí, negando con mi cabeza.

—No, pero apuesto a que te lo preguntaste por un segundo, ¿no?

—¡Sí! Pero en realidad no me importaba —contestó, encogiéndose de hombros.

Hice una mueca alzando mi rostro hacia ella, porque eso se escuchaba para mí como si estuviera respondiendo más que a una pregunta sobre mi voz. No ayudaba que los sonidos de los ruidosos soldados, vehículos retumbando y sonidos de helicópteros se escucharan detrás de mí. Era un evidente recordatorio de dónde en realidad estaba. Estaba en la puta guerra, al otro lado del mundo, lejos de ella.

—Cristo, Bella… —Deslicé una mano nerviosamente por mi cabello, decidiendo que lo cortaría mañana—. ¿Estás _segura_ de esto?

—Edward —suspiró, sonriendo tan hermosamente y joder, mi nombre nunca había sonado tan malditamente bien—. Pasé horas luego de recibir tu correo ayer pensando en lo que esta llamada hoy significaría, lo que continuar con esto… sea lo que sea que hay entre nosotros significaría. Quiero que sepas que esto no es algo que me estoy tomando a la ligera. Sé que el futuro es incierto mientras estás por allá. Pero sé que no hay nadie con quien quisiera estar en estos momentos ni lugar en donde más quisiera estar que contigo.

—Yo tampoco, pero… —Hice una pausa y simplemente la miré.

Esto no estaba mal. De hecho, se sentía jodidamente perfecto. Era cómodo y honesto y sencillamente… correcto.

—Eres hermosa —murmuré con un suspiro, sin poder contenerme—. Tus fotos no te hacen justicia.

El más dulce de los rosados apareció en su rostro, añadiendo la tonalidad de color más gloriosa cuando prorrumpió en una suave carcajada.

—Iba a decir lo mismo.

Riéndome, escuché a algunos de los hombres regresar de la tienda del comedor y miré por sobre la computadora antes de regresar mi mirada a la pantalla.

—Jasper y Emmett querían saludarte.

—Diles que igualmente y que los extraño —contestó—. Las chicas estuvieron aquí en la mañana. Creo que tienes razón. Creo que hemos sido emparejados.

—Bueno, veo que no te asfixiaron con una almohada esta vez.

—No, sobreviví. Creo que mis habilidades están mejorando —respondió con una risita, mordiendo su labio inferior, y puede que haya sido la cosa más sexy que había visto.

Me hipnoticé mirándola, había pasado tanto tiempo desde que había visto a un civil americano, sin mencionar a una apabullantemente hermosa, así que tuve que sacudir mi cabeza un poco cuando ella canturreó:

—Veinte preguntas, Edward…

—¿Debería asustarme? —pregunté, inclinándome hacia delante, apoyando mis manos en mi cuello. Aun así, no pude evitar sonreír.

—Estás en una guerra, ¿y _mis preguntas_ puede que te asusten? —se rio, una risa pura, desvergonzada y burlona.

—Todo lo que tiene que ver con esto me asusta, Bella —me reí, negando con mi cabeza y poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Solo haz tu pregunta, bonita.

* * *

 **¡SORPRESA! Otra actualización del día. Este es mi regalo para ustedes. Espero hayan tenido un hermoso día.**

 **¡Feliz día de San Valentín!**

 **P . D.: Gracias por todos sus comentarios, sepan que leo cada uno de ellos.**

 **Saludos desde Venezuela.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia de _**Sarge's Girls.**_ Yo solo me encargo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Link del perfil de las autoras originales: https / www fanfiction net/ u / 4021263 / Sarge-s-Girls**

 **Link para la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8182137 / 1 / Coming-Home**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 21: Bella**

 **Seattle… sábado, 24 de abril de 2010, 12:05 p. m.**

— _Solo haz tu pregunta, bonita._

Mis entrañas se apretaron ante su suave y burlona voz diciéndome bonita. No creo que eso alguna vez sería algo que me cansaría de escuchar.

Colocando un dedo rosa en mis labios fruncidos, alcé mi mirada viendo hacia la derecha, fingiendo estar pensando. En realidad, ya sabía exactamente lo que le iba a preguntar. Ante su risita —ese tono profundo y sexy que enviaba descargas desde mis oídos a mis pezones, haciéndolos endurecerse debajo de la delgada camisa y el simple sujetador de encaje blanco— regresé mi mirada a la pantalla para verlo sonriendo ante mi broma juguetona.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Cálmate, Masen —resoplé, brindándole una sonrisa y un guiño para hacerle saber que estaba bromeando.

Murmuró algo que se escuchó sospechosamente como un «¿Y si no quiero?», pero cuando arqueé una ceja, él solamente sonrió.

Me recosté en el sofá, trayendo la portátil conmigo.

—Primer beso —dije una vez estuve acomodada. Esperaba por Dios que no fuese Tanya…

Edward soltó una carcajada, negando con su cabeza.

—¿Eso fue aleatorio, Bella?

Encogiéndome de hombros, solté una risita.

—¿Qué puedo decir? Necesito saber si debería estar celosa.

De hecho rodó los ojos ante eso pero sonrió y dijo:

—No hay necesidad de estar celosa. Mi primer beso sería… Jane Reynolds en segundo grado. Me arrinconó en el parque. No recuerdo mucho, solo que fue húmedo y actué como si hubiese sido asqueroso, cuando en realidad estaba un poco avergonzado pero feliz de que al parecer le gustaba.

Mi corazón se derritió ante el pensamiento de un pequeño niño rudo escondiendo sus sentimientos.

—De acuerdo, supongo que tienes razón… no hay necesidad de estar celosa por eso —bromeé.

—Ahora es tu turno, bonita —dijo, arqueando una ceja—. Preguntas, respondes. Esas son las reglas, ¿recuerdas?

Sonreí, recordando la secundaria.

—Riley Smith. Estábamos en sexto grado y en nuestro primer baile. Me retó a ir detrás de los gradas y besarlo. Yo, por supuesto, no le pude decir que no al reto, así que esperamos hasta que los profesores no estuvieran mirando y luego tomé su mano y nos escabullimos hasta que estuvimos en la sombra de las gradas al otro lado del salón. Fue gentil y dulce y solo hubo labios involucrados. Ni siquiera usó sus manos para sostenerme cerca. Claro que, después nos pilló uno de los chaperones y nos ganamos un día en detención, y no nos dejaron ir al siguiente baile, pero estuvo bien. Valió totalmente la pena.

Los ojos de Edward se habían oscurecido un poco y reí mientras se entrecerraban. _¡Estaba celoso!_

—Hmm —murmuró—. ¿Riley Smith dijiste?

La risita se volvió en una carcajada y negué con mi cabeza.

—Tonto. Tu turno, Edward.

Sonrió tímidamente y deslizó una mano en su cabello, jalando una vez.

—Yo, uh, no creo que tenga ninguna pregunta hoy…

—Bueno —comencé a decir, alargando la palabra—, supongo que podría preguntar otra… ¡pero eso significa que me debes una!

Esta vez, su sonrisa abarcó todo su rostro y echó su cabeza hacia atrás mientras reía.

—Sí, cariño. Te debo una.

Otra vez con el cosquilleo en el estómago.

Respirando profundo para calmar mi acelerado corazón, pregunté:

—¿Si pudieras cenar con alguien, vivo o muerto, famoso o no, quién sería?

Sonrió casi de manera penosa, bajando la mirada hacia su regazo por un momento. Con una mano en su cabello, finalmente alzó sus ojos hacia la pantalla.

—Tú —dijo simplemente, su boca esbozando una sonrisa tímida pero sexy—. Tú, Bella. Daría lo que fuera por estar al otro lado de la pantalla en este momento.

No tenía respuesta para eso. Nada, cero, nada de nada. Mi corazón estaba latiendo furiosamente, mi boca estaba seca y mi respiración era pesada, pero me sentía tan ligera que tenía miedo de salir volando.

Debí estar en silencio por mucho tiempo porque sus cejas se fruncieron y se inclinó hacia adelante, viéndose preocupado.

—Bella, no quise incomodarte. Lamento si eso…

—¡No! —lo interrumpí rápidamente, riéndome ante el tono tan alto que había utilizado. Suavizando mi voz, me apresuré a tranquilizarlo—. No me incomodaste, cariño. Solo me dejaste sin palabras, y si le preguntas a los chicos, te dirán que eso es difícil de hacer. —Le guiñé, ganándome una sonrisa de alivio en respuesta—. Oh, ¿y, Edward?

—¿Uh? —De nuevo relajado, se apoyó en su silla, sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y una ceja arqueada a modo de pregunta.

—Esa fue la respuesta perfecta. No creo que lo hubiera podido decir mejor —dije en voz baja, mi corazón acelerándose ante la lenta sonrisa que esbozó el hombre sexy en la pantalla de mi portátil.

Nuestro momento fue interrumpido por dos ruidosas y estrepitosas voces diciendo mi nombre.

—¡Bella! —Jasper se escuchó feliz mientras su rostro aparecía sobre el hombro izquierdo de Edward.

Emmett apareció del otro lado.

—¡Bellsy! ¿Cómo te está tratando este sujeto? —Palmeó el hombro de Edward—. ¿Necesitamos patearle el trasero?

Poniendo mis ojos en blanco, sonreí.

—Gracias, chicos, pero creo que estaré bien. —Malditos sean por interrumpir. Me alegraba ver a mis amigos, ¡pero estaban interrumpiendo mi tiempo con Edward!

—¿Qué pasó, chicos? —preguntó Edward, sin apartar su mirada de la mía.

Jasper me guiñó antes de bajar su mirada a Edward.

—Disculpa por interrumpir, sargento. Solo quería hacerte saber que el teniente Stephens estaba buscándote. Dijo que lo fueras a ver tan pronto como fuera posible.

Edward frunció su ceño pero asintió.

—Gracias. Lo iré a ver de inmediato. ¿Me dan un minuto? —Su mirada seguía fija en mí.

Tanto Emmett como Jasper asintieron, palmeando su hombro una vez más.

—Nos vemos, Bella —dijo Jasper, sonriendo—. Dale un beso a Alice de mi parte.

—Oh, demonios, graba eso si lo haces —dijo Emmett y luego gruñó cuando el codo de Edward hizo contacto con su estómago al mismo tiempo que el puño de Jasper conectaba con su brazo—. ¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo, lo siento! —rio—. Hasta luego, Bella.

Luego de un momento, éramos solo nosotros dos y Edward suspiró, frotando una mano por su rostro cansadamente.

—Lo siento, bonita. Tengo que irme. No me hubiera convocado si no fuese importante.

Asentí, sonriendo tímidamente.

—Lo sé, Edward. ¿Escribe cuando puedas?

Su respuesta fue inmediata.

—Por supuesto. —Luego alzó un dedo—. Espera un minuto. —Se apartó de la cámara y oí ruido como si estuvieran removiendo cosas en una gaveta. Cuando se volvió a sentar tenía un lapicero y una hoja—. ¿Te puedo llamar en algún momento? —preguntó, su voz de nuevo tímida y baja, con un toque de duda.

Le di mi número de teléfono, viendo como Edward anotaba los números y luego arrancaba la hoja. Tiró el cuaderno y el lapicero detrás de la computadora y luego sonrió.

—Gracias por conectarte —dijo dulcemente—. Significa… más de lo que sabes el saber que querías hacer esto. Que me querías.

Mis labios se curvaron en una sonrisa, su comportamiento y palabras encogiendo mi corazón.

—Nunca hubo otra opción, Edward —respondí en voz baja.

Miró sobre su hombro por un segundo, frunciendo el ceño.

—Ve —le dije—. No estarás tranquilo hasta que hables con él y sepas qué quería. Hablaremos otra vez pronto.

Edward asintió.

—Te escribiré mañana, y te llamaré cuando pueda. —Con otra suave sonrisa, dijo—: Ten una buena tarde, bonita.

—Buenas noches, Edward —susurré, tragando el nudo en mi garganta y luego rápidamente cerré la llamada antes de llorar.

Estaba tan abrumada con todo lo que estaba sintiendo, emocionada de haberlo visto y hablar con él, súper contenta de que la química de nuestras cartas y correos todavía estaba en la videollamada y asustada a muerte de por qué su teniente había estado buscándolo. Sabía que la amenaza de regresar a Kandahar todavía estaba allí y ese pensamiento me aterrorizaba. Luego de un par de minutos, sequé mis lágrimas, decidiendo que no servían de nada. Necesitaba salir de la casa por un tiempo, así que tal vez iría a la tienda y compraría algunos ingredientes que necesitaba para hacerle las galletas a Edward y enviárselas.

Pero antes…

 ** _…_**

 **De:** Bella Swan.

 **Para:** EAMasen.

 **Enviado:** sábado, 24 de abril de 2010, 1:03 p. m.

 **Recibido:** domingo, 25 de abril de 2010, 1:03 a. m.

 **Asunto:** Me alegro tanto de haber hablado…

Hola, cariño.

Sé que acabamos de hablar por Skype hace unos minutos, pero quería escribirte para que así tuvieras un mensaje cuando te volvieras a conectar.

Solo quiero que sepas que fue todo lo que podía haber esperado y más, verte en la pantalla, hablar contigo en tiempo real. Tal vez la próxima vez que hablemos, tendremos más tiempo. Si no, solo las breves conversaciones y la vista de tu hermoso rostro (con esa mandíbula lamible…) será suficiente hasta que te tenga enfrente de mí.

Voy a salir a comprar unas cosas para las galletas que haré. ¿Sabes de alguien que pueda quererlas? Esta vez estoy pensando en hacer mis galletas especiales y ¿quizás de canela?

Besos y abrazos, Bella.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia de _**Sarge's Girls.**_ Yo solo me encargo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Link del perfil de las autoras originales: https / www fanfiction net/ u / 4021263 / Sarge-s-Girls**

 **Link para la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8182137 / 1 / Coming-Home**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 22: Edward**

 **De:** EAMasen.

 **Para:** Bella Swan.

 **Enviado:** domingo, 25 de abril de 2010, 5:01 a. m.

 **Recibido:** sábado, 24 de abril de 2010, 5:01 p. m.

 **Asunto:** Ni siquiera puedo dormir…

Bonita,

¿Lamible? ¿En serio? No me provoques, Bella. ¡Estoy rodeado de hombres sudorosos en el desierto las veinticuatro horas del día los siete días a la semana! No es justo. No puedo ni siquiera comenzar a decirte dónde te ves "lamible", así que al menos intenta ayudarme a mantener la cordura, ¿de acuerdo?

Demonios, odio esta mierda. No sé otra manera de decirte esto así que solo lo diré. Tenemos que regresar a Kandahar. Me juraron que es la última vez que mi pelotón va a ir, pero nunca creo en nada de lo que me dicen. Jamás. Me dijeron que será por dos semanas máximo, pero eso significa dos malditas semanas sin tus palabras, tu voz y tu dulce rostro. No permiten comunicación estando allá y sé que te preocuparás. Demonios, _yo estoy_ preocupado. El lugar es una locura, edificios siendo explotados y disturbios al azar apareciendo en las calles, y los blancos son civiles inocentes. Necesitan mi pelotón allí para vigilar las calles… al menos hasta que nos lleguen refuerzos.

Haré _todo en mi poder_ para traernos a todos de vuelta sanos y salvos, Bella. Te lo prometo. Ahora tengo algo por lo que luchar. Eres la luz al final de esta mierda. Nunca la tuve antes, pero ahora sí, y te prometo que pelearé jodidamente por eso. Antes, solo estaba haciendo mi trabajo. ¿Ahora? Eres tú, bonita. Es tu dulce rostro, tus palabras… _esas maravillosa galletas_ … que me hacen concentrarme en lo que en realidad es importante.

No tienes idea lo que en realidad significó hablar contigo hace solo horas. No he pegado el ojo porque no quiero olvidar el sonido de tu risa o el verdadero color de tus ojos. El hecho de que quieras esto, de que te quieras dar una oportunidad conmigo y quieras arriesgarlo todo por lo que sea que estemos haciendo… Bella, lo es todo para mí. Me has dado algo que nunca nadie me ha dado, y eso es esperanza. No me di cuenta que no la tenía hasta que tu primera carta llegó.

Lo único que me molesta es que sé que te preocuparás. Te daré lo único a lo que te puedes aferrar, y eso es la música que me pediste. La adjuntaré a este correo. Una de las canciones fue algo que le compuse a mi madre, el resto las reconocerás como piezas clásicas de piano. Y sí, ese soy yo tocando. Mi mamá comenzó a grabarme cuando estaba pequeño para ayudarme en mi tempo, así que grabarme a mí mismo se convirtió en un hábito para el tiempo que comencé a componer. Son tuyas, como también cualquier parte de mí que quieras.

Partiremos pronto, pero no podía irme sin ver una vez más tus palabras y tampoco me podía ir sin hacerte saber a dónde vamos. Apenas regresemos a la base, te llamaré, bonita. Me disculpo por adelantado si es de noche y una noche de escuela.

Imprimí tu foto. Quería que lo supieras y aunque es en blanco y negro y en una hoja común, es mía. Me la llevaré conmigo. No me podía ir sin algo. Te extrañaré.

Besos y abrazos, Edward.

P. D.: Veinte preguntas, ¿cierto? De acuerdo. Tengo una para ti. ¿Alguna vez has sentido esto por alguien antes, Bella? ¿Sí? Porque la respuesta de mi parte sería un rotundo… No.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia de _**Sarge's Girls.**_ Yo solo me encargo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Link del perfil de las autoras originales: https / www fanfiction net/ u / 4021263 / Sarge-s-Girls**

 **Link para la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8182137 / 1 / Coming-Home**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 23: Bella**

 **De:** Bella Swan.

 **Para:** EAMasen.

 **Enviado:** sábado, 24 de abril de 2010, 11:14 p. m.

 **Recibido:** domingo, 25 de abril de 2010, 11:14 a. m.

 **Asunto:** Mi nueva música favorita.

Edward,

Sé que ya te fuiste, pero aun así quería escribirte y agradecerte por la música. Eres un músico increíblemente talentoso y no puedo esperar para oír más de tus canciones originales. ¿Compusiste la de tu madre antes de que se muriera? Si es así, estoy segura que le demostró lo amada que en realidad era. Es hermosa. Si la escribiste en su memoria, entonces entérate de que te está mirando desde el cielo, sonriendo porque ella siente ese amor incluso desde allá arriba.

Me alegra que hayas pensando en imprimir la foto y en llevártela contigo. Yo tengo una idea mejor, así que tal vez cuando regreses, tendrás un paquete esperando por ti… tengo la tuya como mi fondo de pantalla (sí, Rose y Alice se burlaron de mí por eso y me amenazaron con decirles a sus esposos, ¡así que no te sorprendas si luego te dicen algo al respecto!), y la imprimí también, así que te puedo mirar cuando quiera. No es lo mismo, pero sé que al menos es algo.

Respondiendo a tu pregunta… No, cariño, nunca he sentido algo así por nadie. He estado antes en relaciones, pero nunca se me aceleró siquiera el corazón ni hizo que mi respiración se incrementara. Es un nuevo sentimiento y uno que atesoro con toda mi alma. Quería que supieras que... me alegro de saber que no soy la única que se siente así.

Te escribiré muy pronto, Bella.

 ** _…_**

 **De:** Bella Swan.

 **Para:** EAMasen.

 **Enviado:** miércoles, 28 de abril de 2010, 7:32 p. m.

 **Recibido:** jueves, 29 de abril de 2010, 7:32 a. m.

 **Asunto:** Mis intentos de hacer una pasta casera.

Oh, cariño… LOL Al parecer he encontrado un defecto. Me quedó pegajosa y grumosa y tan insípida. Pensé que había usado suficiente sal, pero al parecer no. ¡Tendré que leer de nuevo la receta y ver qué hice mal!

*la tiro a la basura y en su lugar busco la comida congelada*

Bella.

 ** _…_**

 **De:** Bella Swan.

 **Para:** EAMasen.

 **Enviado:** sábado, 01 de mayo de 2010, 2:33 a. m.

 **Recibido:** sábado, 01 de mayo de 2010, 2:33 p. m.

 **Asunto:** Te extraño.

¿No es chistoso cuando no te das cuenta lo mucho que extrañarías a una persona hasta que no la tienes? Solo ha pasado una semana desde la última vez que hablamos, pero siento que me falta algo… como si tuviera un hueco en mi pecho. Sé que desaparecerá cuando me llames, pero por ahora, es como si me faltara algo de mí misma. No tenía idea de que me podía sentir así luego de un par de meses de contacto, pero lo hago.

Espero que tú, Jasper y Emmett estén bien.

Besos y abrazos, Bella.

 ** _…_**

 **De:** Bella Swan.

 **Para:** EAMasen.

 **Enviado:** lunes, 03 de mayo de 2010, 7:15 a. m.

 **Recibido:** lunes, 03 de mayo de 2010, 7:15 p. m.

 **Asunto:** Es un día de Venti Peppermint White Chocolate Mocha con crema batida.

Hola, cariño.

Me siento mejor esta mañana que el sábado. Las chicas y yo nos reunimos el fin de semana. Vinieron el sábado por la mañana y pasamos el tiempo relajándonos. Saben exactamente cómo me estoy sintiendo, así que nos apoyamos entre todas.

Solo quería hacerte saber que estaba pensando en ti antes de ir a la escuela.

Tuya, Bella.

 ** _…_**

 **De:** Bella Swan.

 **Para:** EAMasen.

 **Enviado:** viernes, 07 de mayo de 2010, 2:05 p. m.

 **Recibido:** sábado, 08 de mayo de 2010, 2:05 a. m.

 **Asunto:** ¡Un par de días más!

Vaya, esta cosa de esperar es difícil, ¿no es así? Dos semanas nunca habían pasado tan lento. Claro que no ayuda que estemos cerca del fin del año escolar y ¡los niños lentamente me están volviendo loca! lol

Llevo mi teléfono conmigo a todos lados, y me refiero a todos lados… nunca está fuera de mi alcance para poder responderlo sin necesidad de alzarme. Incluso estando en la ducha justo en la repisa con mi toalla es demasiado lejos.

Gracias, cariño, por convertirme en una de esas chicas. ;)

*sonrisas* Solo bromeo… ¡no lo cambiaría por nada!

Bella.

 ** _…_**

 **De:** Bella Swan.

 **Para:** EAMasen.

 **Enviado:** martes, 11 de mayo de 2010, 11:33 p. m.

 **Recibido:** miércoles, 12 de mayo de 2010, 11:33 a. m.

 **Asunto:** Extrañándote.

Dos semanas han pasado. Tanto Alice como Rose me han asegurado que esta mierda sucede todo el tiempo, pero… no puedo evitar preocuparme, ¿sabes?

Sé que tal vez esto suene cursi, pero deseo oír tu voz, diciéndome que estás de vuelta sano y salvo como me lo prometiste.

Debo dormir, o no seré de utilidad mañana en la escuela. Porque me prometí ser honesta, no he dormido mucho en los últimos días, así que estoy agotada. ¿Pero Edward? Vale la pena todo el sueño que he perdido.

Bella.


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia de _**Sarge's Girls.**_ Yo solo me encargo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Link del perfil de las autoras originales: https / www fanfiction net/ u / 4021263 / Sarge-s-Girls**

 **Link para la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8182137 / 1 / Coming-Home**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 24: Edward**

 **Afganistán… miércoles, 12 de mayo de 2010, 3:23 p. m.**

Habían pasado diecisietes días desde que salimos de la base… lejos del teléfono, correo, música y fotos de Bella, nada más tenía la copia impresa en mi mano, la cual había sacado al menos un millón de veces. La base se veía más cerca mientras avanzábamos por el camino destruido en la camioneta.

Diecisiete días. Cuatrocientas ocho horas. Veinticuatro mil cuatrocientos ochenta minutos. Un millón cuatrocientos sesenta y ocho mil ochocientos segundos. Una herida de bala. Dos víctimas de quemaduras. Cero bajas.

Bueno, no bajas de mi pelotón. Hubo bastante en todos los malditos lugares, de nuestra parte y su parte, sin mencionar los inocentes civiles que se habían encontrado en el medio intentando vivir sus vidas. Una unidad de las fuerzas especiales había finalmente llegado, eliminando a los últimos desgraciados que habían estado escondidos en un pequeño edificio de departamentos. Mi pelotón había asistido en la demolición y exterminación, así que nos regresaron a la base una vez que todo se acabó.

—Linda chica —escuché a mi lado, y casi me había olvidado por completo que el teniente Stephen estaba sentado a mi lado.

—Eso creo —dije, sin poder evitar sonreír, pero aseguré de nuevo la foto guardándola en mi bolsillo—. Probablemente está muerta de la preocupación.

—Nah, sargento —dijo Jasper—. Ali y Rose estarán con ella. Te lo prometo, hermano.

Asentí y miré hacia el portón, sin molestarme en discutir, porque no estaba tan seguro. Estuve pensando todo el tiempo que estuvimos afuera que llegaría y tendría un correo esperando por mí que terminaría las cosas entre Bella y yo de una vez por todas. Que el miedo, la preocupación y la espera eran demasiado para ella. O incluso peor… que había encontrado a alguien más accesible.

El camión traspasó las rejas y nos detuvimos frente al campamento. Comencé a ponerme de pie, pero Stephens me detuvo. Se veía cansado, con canas en sus sienes las cuales nunca había notado antes.

—Espere, sargento —indicó, dejando que el resto de los hombres abandonaran el camión. Cuando solo estuvimos nosotros dos dijo—: Excelente trabajo allá, hijo. No creas que no me di cuenta.

—Señor, gracias, señor —respondí con un asentimiento.

Sonrió, negando con su cabeza, palmeando mi espalda.

—Ve a llamar a tu chica. Usa la oficina del comandante si quieres.

Le agradecí, a lo mejor con una de las sonrisas más estúpidas, pero no dijo nada mientras entraba a los cuarteles en tiempo récord. En mi cama había una nueva caja. Mientras que la mayoría de los hombres querían una ducha, ropa limpia y dormir, lo único que quería era reportarme con Bella.

Abrí mi baúl, saqué mi portátil y cogí la caja de mi catre y me encaminé hacia la oficina del comandante. Mirando el reloj supe que era muy temprano para llamarla, pero quería llamarla antes de que se alistara para el trabajo.

Mientras mi portátil se encendía, abrí la caja, porque sabía que había enviado galletas. Sonriendo antes las diferentes cosas que había mandado, mi única meta eran esas galletas. Metí dos galletas de canela en mi boca mientras abría mi correo. Me sorprendí al ver no solo uno, sino seis correos de ella, todos de diferentes fechas durante el tiempo que no estuve. Para cuando los leí todos, dos veces, ya había comido más galletas, pero nada podía aliviar el dolor en mi corazón. Agarrando el teléfono, marqué su número.

—¿Aló? —contestó una somnolienta pero sorpresivamente excitante voz.

—Bella —suspiré, mi cabeza apoyándose en la pared detrás de mí, haciendo un suave sonido.

Ella jadeó, de repente despierta por completo.

—¡Edward! Estás bien. Regresaste —declaró, pero también se escucharon como preguntas.

—Ambas, bonita —respiré sonriendo y suspirando, sintiéndome completo por primera vez en lo que parecía una eternidad—. Me llegaron tus galletas —murmuré masticando una que apenas me había metido a la boca.

Su risita fue dulce y feliz.

—Hay más en los contenedores, cariño —bromeó.

—Estoy seguro —dije riéndome, cerrando mis ojos—. Cuéntame de qué me perdí. Leí tus correos pero solo… habla conmigo.

Quería simplemente perderme dentro de su voz, y ella era malditamente perfecta, dejándome hacer exactamente lo que quería. Comenzó por el minuto en que se desconectó de la computadora hace dos semanas atrás, me contó todo. Desde la receta de pasta fallida, a las historias diarias de sus estudiantes, como también cuánto extrañaba saber de mí. Cada palabra fue como el cielo.

—Dios, te extrañé —susurró, y escuché una nota de consternación en su voz—. No puedo creer cuánto…

—También te extrañé, bonita —susurré en respuesta, negando con mi cabeza ante lo verdaderas que eran esas palabras—. ¿Esto es demasiado, Bella? ¿En verdad puedes con esto? ¿Conmigo?

—Oh, creo que puedo contigo, Masen —prometió, y me reí ante su sexy provocación.

—No puedo esperar para verte intentarlo —reí, finalmente mirando el resto de las cosas en la caja, rompecabezas, cartas, lentes. Cuando me encontré con un sobre lleno de fotos de ella, dejé de respirar por completo—. Jesús, Bella…

Su risa en respuesta fue placenteramente cruel.

—¿Apenas ahora, cariño? ¿Apenas acabas de encontrar las fotos?

—Increíble —gruñí con puro deseo de tenerla, porque había enviado un montón de fotos sexy como el demonio de ella en una cosa de encaje y de color negro—. Tienes que ser la cosa más sexy que he visto jamás. No puedo esperar para ponerte mis manos encima…


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia de _**Sarge's Girls.**_ Yo solo me encargo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Link del perfil de las autoras originales: https / www fanfiction net/ u / 4021263 / Sarge-s-Girls**

 **Link para la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8182137 / 1 / Coming-Home**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 25: Bella**

 **Seattle… miércoles, 12 de mayo de 2010, 4:13 a. m.**

La sexy voz de Edward envió temblores de deseo hacia mi columna. Bajé las cobijas hacia mi cintura y me senté en la cama, apoyando mi espalda contra las almohadas y el cabecero. Dejé las luces apagadas, para que la habitación solo estuviera iluminada por la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana.

Mi respiración se aceleró, así que mis palabras salieron un poco temblorosas y jadeantes cuando dije:

—¿En serio, sargento Masen? ¿Qué harías si pudieras tocarme en este momento? —Se suponía que debía ser burlón, pero se escuchó mucho más sensual, lo cual Edward claramente captó.

—Oh, bonita —murmuró lentamente con un gruñido—. No tienes idea de lo mucho que quiero poner mis manos en esa hermosa cabeza tuya. —Su voz era tan suave como la seda, como una cálida caricia para mis oídos—. Esos rizos están rogándole a mis dedos que se deslicen entre ellos. Sé que serán suaves, y sentirlos sería… mmm, tan agradable.

Cerré mis piernas, su voz le estaba haciendo cosas locas a ciertas partes de mi entrepierna.

—¿Q-Qué más? —pregunté, sintiendo mi respiración detenerse cuando hizo un suave sonido de apreciación.

—Tu piel se ve tan perfecta en estas fotos, Isabella. —Esta vez, se escuchó como un ronroneo, y no fue menos dulce para mis oídos—. Quiero tocarte en todos lados, recorrer ligeramente con mis callosos dedos tus brazos y a través de tus hombros para sentirlos bajo la yema de mis dedos. Seguiría tocándote, subiendo por tus piernas y estómago, para ver si cada parte de ti es tan suave como creo que es.

Mi mano libre se deslizó por mi estómago, el cual estaba descubierto porque la camisa se había subido cuando dormida me rodé para contestar la llamada. Mientras mis uñas ligeramente viajaban por mi piel más allá de mi ombligo, debí haber emitido un sonido, porque Edward gruñó de nuevo.

—Bonita, ¿qué estás haciendo? —preguntó suavemente—. ¿Estás tocando tu piel? ¿Estás viendo cuán suave es tu estómago? Dime, Isabella…

Casi jadeé.

—Sí —admití, sin molestarme en apartar mi mano de mí estómago.

—Oh, cariño —susurró, demasiado deseo en esas dos pequeñas palabras—. Ojalá ese fuera yo… Sabes que no me detendría allí, ¿cierto?

—Mmhmm —respondí, quitando las sábanas de encima y abriendo mis piernas, dejando que el frío aire me acariciara a través de mis bragas. Dios, quería tocarme, pero no había manera…

—Bonita, quería preguntarte sobre algo que mencionaste en uno de tus correos. Si no quieres responder, no lo hagas, pero es algo por lo cual he estado curioso desde que lo leí… —Su voz todavía era suave, tranquilizadora, pero claramente menos sensual que antes, sacándome un poco del trance en el cual me encontraba.

—De acuerdo —dije intrigada—. Adelante.

—¿Recuerdas cuando te pregunté sobre la única cosa que querías en ese entonces? ¿Recuerdas cuál fue tu respuesta?

Un poco avergonzada, asentí silenciosamente, antes de recordar que no podía verme.

—¿Sí? —respondí, aunque se escuchó más a una pregunta. Luego me di cuenta por qué estaba preguntando. Había dicho que si pudiera tener algo, desearía tener sexo rudo contra la pared…—. ¿Quieres saber si Mike y yo tuvimos sexo alguna vez?

Soltó una risa.

—Ahh… no. Estoy más interesado en saber cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que alguien se interesó lo suficiente en asegurarse de hacerte… feliz y satisfacerte. —La caricia sensual regresó, gracias a Dios—. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste un orgasmo tan poderoso que se sintió como si tu cuerpo estuviera en llamas, bonita? Si estuviera allí…

Finalmente jadeé, mi mano se deslizó hacia abajo así que mis dedos se metieron por debajo del borde de mis bragas. Joder, quería tocarme, pero más importante, quería que Edward me tocara. Estaba a punto de contestarle, cuando escuché una voz balbucear algo en el fondo y luego Edward regresó, suspirando.

—Lo siento, Bella. Éste no es el lugar adecuado para esa conversación, incluso por más que quisiera continuar.

Riéndome suavemente, dije:

—No hay problema, cariño. Nada dice que no pueda usar mi imaginación cuando colguemos… —Lo estaba provocando y lo sabía.

—Quieres decir que vas a… —gruñó de nuevo—. Joder, Isabella.

—Esa esa la idea, sargento —dije con una risita.

—Mejor me voy, cariño, antes de que me meta en problemas. Tengo una… situación… de la cual tal vez tenga que encargarme si estoy solo en la ducha —admitió Edward.

—Oh, Dios —gemí, sintiendo que mis bragas se humedecían incluso más ante el pensamiento de Edward masturbándose en la ducha—. Si lo haces… espero un informe sobre eso —le dije, medio en broma.

—Mmm, lo mismo para ti, bonita. Si, cuando, te toques, serán mis manos en tu pequeño sexy cuerpo, ¿entendido? —preguntó, toda broma olvidada mientras su tono rasposo endurecía mis pezones.

—De acuerdo —dije, mi voz temblando penosamente.

Otro ruido se escuchó a través de la línea y él suspiró.

—Mejor me voy. Quiero ver si puedo ducharme antes de que alguien más llegue de hacer sus rondas nocturnas. Gracias por tus correos y por todo lo que hay en la caja, cielo. Esa fue la mejor sorpresa al regresar.

Sonreí, contenta de que hubiera disfrutado todo.

—Que pases buenas noches, cariño. Hablaremos pronto, ¿verdad?

—Tan pronto como pueda, lo prometo —dije firmemente.

Estuvimos en silencio por un minuto, ninguno de los dos queriendo colgar, hasta que finalmente dije:

—Adiós, sargento.

—Buenas noches, bonita…

Hubo un clic, y luego de un momento se escuchó el sonido que me hacía saber que había colgado.


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia de _**Sarge's Girls.**_ Yo solo me encargo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Link del perfil de las autoras originales: https / www fanfiction net/ u / 4021263 / Sarge-s-Girls**

 **Link para la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8182137 / 1 / Coming-Home**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 26: Edward**

 **Afganistán… miércoles, 12 de mayo de 2010, 5:42 p. m.**

Gruñendo, mi cabeza cayó hacia atrás con un fuerte golpe sordo. Esa hermosa mujer iba a ser mi muerte… y la razón por la cual no podría caminar apropiadamente a las duchas.

Agarrando mis cosas, obligué a mi cuerpo a que se calmara. De verdad necesitaba una ducha, pero no estaba seguro que esto tuviera que ver con algo más que una simple necesidad de higiene. Nunca podría ser capaz de pensar bien luego de esa conversación con Bella. Sus fotos, su dulce voz, su respiración pesada estaba en mi cabeza poniéndome tan duro por ella.

Solté mi portátil y las cosas del paquete que Bella había enviado y en su lugar agarré ropa limpia, la bolsa para la letrina y una toalla, cerrando de nuevo mi baúl. Si calculé esto bien, la mayoría de los que regresaron conmigo estarían en la tienda del comedor mientras que los pelotones haciendo patrullaje no llegarían hasta dentro de una hora.

Metiéndome en el último cubículo, me desnudé, negando con mi cabeza ante la erección que no había bajado. Mientras agua caliente caía sobre mi cabeza y bajaba por mi cuerpo, las palabras de Bella regresaron para cazarme.

 _«¿En serio, sargento Masen? ¿Qué harías si pudieras tocarme en este momento?»_

Reí molesto, mi frente cayendo contra la pared de la ducha. Ella no tenía idea. Ninguna. Los más impuros pensamientos aparecieron en mi mente, pensamientos de piel, labios, de esa angelical risa y sonrisa, el escuchar otra vez ese dulce gemido el cual estaba bastante seguro que ella no había querido que yo oyera. Pero lo hice, y había viajado a través del cable, por miles y miles de litros de agua, por desiertos y selvas solo para llegar directo a mi polla poniéndola más dura de lo que recordaba había estado alguna vez.

Siseé cuando mi mano se envolvió alrededor de mi polla, mis ojos cerrándose mientras mi mano se movía arriba y abajo con un firme agarre. No me tomó mucho tiempo evocar una imagen de ella, de los sonidos que hacía, de la vista de sus dientes mordiendo su labio inferior. Definitivamente tenía que ver eso otra vez y quería ser yo el causante de eso, no debido a un momento de timidez sino justo antes de que cayera por el precipicio, mi nombre escapando de sus labios.

Toda mi alma ansiaba su toque, ansiaba que me tocara, dedos deslizados en el cabello, labios y dientes mordiendo piel, embistiendo, sacando, piel sudorosa y sonrisas perezosas. Dios, lo quería todo con esa mujer, pero más que nada, solo quería sus labios sobre los míos.

—¡Mierda! —gruñí entre dientes, mi semilla saliendo disparada rápidamente, yéndose por el desagüe—. Cristo —jadeé, apenas capaz de ver bien mientras colocaba una mano en la pared de la ducha, mientras que con la otra sostenía a mi ahora pulsante, pero saciada polla.

No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había hecho esto. La mayoría del tiempo, era para ayudar a que el sueño llegara más rápido, pero mierda, nunca había sido tan fuerte, tan jodidamente poderoso haciendo a mis piernas inestables. Ni siquiera estaba seguro que con una mujer me hubiera corrido tan fuerte, pero mi cerebro no estaba funcionando exactamente bien por el momento. Pero era mi, todavía, acelerado corazón el que me decía todo.

Estaba completamente enamorado de Isabella Swan y no podía hacer nada al respecto. Ni siquiera la guerra alrededor de mí lo detendría.

Terminando de ducharme, me vestí con ropa limpia, optando cenar galletas en vez de ir al comedor. Sentándome en mi catre, abrí mi portátil una vez más, había un par de preguntas que necesitaban respuestas.

 _ **…**_

 **De:** EAMasen.

 **Para:** Bella Swan.

 **Enviado:** miércoles, 12 de mayo de 2010, 7:03 p. m.

 **Recibido:** miércoles, 12 de mayo de 2010, 7:03 a. m.

 **Asunto:** ¡Las galletas como cena vencen al comedor en cualquier momento!

Mi hermosa Bella,

Estaba a punto de acostarme, pero quería dejarte algo ya sea para tu almuerzo o para cuando llegues a casa en la noche.

Me alegra que te gustara la música. Respondiendo a tu pregunta… escribí esa canción antes de que mi mamá muriera. Me rogaba para que tocara todo el tiempo, e incluso más cuando no se sentía bien. Compuse esa para relajarla, para ayudarla a dormir. Algunas veces, funcionaba, pero no siempre. Otras, solo escuchaba. Estaría feliz de saber que te gustó. Ella siempre estaba intentando exhibirme.

Veinte preguntas, señorita Swan… ¿Qué hay con la raída camisa del ejército, bonita? ¿Acaso no crees que tengamos algunas por aquí? Te lo puedo asegurar, sí tenemos. Bastantes. Así que dime, cielo. Nunca me envías algo sin una historia detrás de eso.

Antes de despedirme, te quería agradecer otra vez por la llamada. Tu voz fue como medicina a una herida. Solo escucharte hace todo mucho mejor.

Siempre tuyo, Edward.

P. D.: No tuviste oportunidad de responder mi pregunta, Isabella. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que alguien se hizo cargo de ti? ¿La última vez que un orgasmo te golpeó como una descarga eléctrica dejando tu cuerpo saciado y contento? Para mí, sería esta noche… y pensé en ti.


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia de _**Sarge's Girls.**_ Yo solo me encargo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Link del perfil de las autoras originales: https / www fanfiction net/ u / 4021263 / Sarge-s-Girls**

 **Link para la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8182137 / 1 / Coming-Home**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 27: Bella**

 **Seattle… miércoles, 12 de mayo de 2010, 5:39 a. m.**

Volver a dormir luego de esa llamada era simplemente imposible. Todo mi cuerpo estaba alerta como si con una sola chispa me encendería. Me removí en la cama, y ese simple movimiento hizo a mi aún excitado cuerpo temblar.

Recordar la voz de Edward me excitó aún más. No había nada más sexy que su ágil ingenio y sentido del humor perverso, pero era tan apuesto y su voz… fulminante.

Solo pensar en su voz diciendo cómo me quería tocar tenía a mis dedos deslizándose dentro de mis bragas, encontrándome húmeda e hinchada de excitación. No necesité sacar el juguete que estaba en la gaveta de mi mesa de noche. Todo lo que necesité fue reproducir esas matadoras palabras una y otra vez en mi cabeza mientras deslizaba dos dedos dentro de mí.

 _«Quiero tocarte en todos lados, recorrer ligeramente con mis callosos dedos tus brazos y a través de tus hombros para sentirlos bajo la yema de mis dedos. Seguiría tocándote, subiendo por tus piernas y estómago, para ver si cada parte de ti es tan suave como creo que es.»_

Presionando mi clítoris con mi dedo pulgar, el nombre de Edward rodó por mi lengua mientras me venía fuerte.

Fueron largos minutos después que pude salir de la cama e ir a la ducha, donde con la ayuda del cabezal desmontable de ésta, el nombre de Edward retumbó entre las paredes del baño una vez más.

 ** _…_**

 **De:** Bella Swan.

 **Para:** EAMasen.

 **Enviado:** miércoles, 12 de mayo de 2010, 5:03 p. m.

 **Recibido:** jueves, 13 de mayo de 2010, 5:03 a. m.

 **Asunto:** ¿Galletas de cena? ¡Chico travieso!

Hablando de travieso… Dios, Edward… saber que fuiste de hablar conmigo a pensar en mi cuando te corriste… me hace cosas. Demonios, cariño, ¡me alegra no haber leído esto durante mi receso para comer! No hubiera podido concentrarme en lo más mínimo esta tarde.

Ese pensamiento es tan sexy. Imaginarte con tus manos alrededor de ti mismo, masajeando… ¿cómo te gusta? ¿Quisieras que mi mano apretara un poco fuerte, torciendo un poco la cabeza cuando la alcance? ¿O lo quieres suave y gentil, apenas ligeros toques de mi piel contra la tuya? Me he preguntado si mi mano se envolvería cómodamente alrededor de ti. Tengo dedos pequeños después de todo. Puede que tenga que usar ambas manos para hacerte sentir bien… en vez de usar una sola como hice conmigo esta mañana.

Dos veces.

Es muy útil tener una ducha desmontable. ;)

¿Y referente a la última vez que otra persona aparte de mí misma se encargó de eso? Hace mucho tiempo. Mike estuvo… bien. Ciertamente nada relevante que decir. LOL Estaba más concentrado en lograr tener un orgasmo él que en darlo, así que era dejada insatisfecha más veces de las que no. Honestamente, no estoy segura del porqué alguna vez estuve con él, especialmente ahora, cuando sé cómo un hombre puede excitarme con solo unas palabras. Antes de Mike, hubo un chico en la universidad, pero eso no duró mucho tiempo. No tenía nada en la cabeza y terminó siendo no tan divertido como había creído al principio.

Ahh, la camisa del ejército. Esa era de mi papá desde hace años. Se la robé cuando estaba en la secundaria por alguna razón, y ha sido la camisa con la que duermo desde entonces. En realidad esa era la única cosa más cercana a mí que pude pensar en darte sin necesidad de meterme yo misma dentro de una caja. Pero date cuenta que no te la estoy _dando_ … quiero que la tengas cerca y a salvo y luego me la puedes entregar personalmente cuando nos conozcamos. ¿Trato?

Mi turno para las veinte preguntas, cariño. Tengo dos esta vez.

¿Qué te excita más en el sexo opuesto? Para mí, es el sentido del humor y hermosos ojos. ¿Adivina quién tiene ambos? ;)

También, ¿cuál fue tu juguete favorito mientras crecías? El mío fue Cabbage Patch Kids* hasta que estuve a punto de cumplir los diez, cuando me dieron mi primer Beanie Babies*. No juzgues. :P

Me alegro que haber hablado esta mañana haya ayudado. Cualquier cosa que pueda hacer, tienes que saber que haré lo imposible para hacerlo. Si todo lo que necesitas es una voz tranquilizadora, eso es algo que ciertamente puedo hacer. Luego de pasar tanto tiempo sin ver tus palabras y escuchar tu voz fue… mejor de lo que puedo explicar.

Extrañándote siempre, Bella.

P. D.: Solo para que lo sepas… tu nombre estuvo en mis labios esta mañana, tanto en mi cama como en la ducha. Sigue hablándome como lo has estado haciendo y definitivamente no será la última vez…

* * *

 ***** **Cabbage Patch Kids** (comercializadas en España, como _Muñecas Repollo_ y en Hispanoamérica como _Muñecas Pimpollo_ ) eran muñecas originalmente producidas entre1983 y 1988 por Coleco. Se caracterizaban por sus grandes cabezas de vinilo y sus cuerpos blandos.

 ***** **Beanie Babies** son una línea de muñecos de peluche, hecha por Ty Warner Inc., que más tarde fue rebautizado como Ty en noviembre de 1991.


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia de _**Sarge's Girls.**_ Yo solo me encargo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Link del perfil de las autoras originales: https / www fanfiction net/ u / 4021263 / Sarge-s-Girls**

 **Link para la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8182137 / 1 / Coming-Home**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 28: Edward**

 **De:** EAMasen.

 **Para:** Bella Swan.

 **Enviado:** jueves, 13 de mayo de 2010, 5:34 p. m.

 **Recibido:** jueves, 13 de mayo de 2010, 5:34 a. m.

 **Asunto:** Estoy buscando una caja en donde quepas…

Isabella…

Es para mí un honor tener la camisa de tu padre. Te prometo cuidar de ella, pero el saber que tú duermes en ella… bueno, gracias. Tal vez podamos hacer un cambio hasta que yo pueda devolverte tu pijama favorito. Déjame ver si puedo conseguir algo, bonita.

¿Ves a tu papá seguido? ¿Le has contado sobre nosotros? No me va a disparar cuando me vea, ¿o sí?

Estamos de vuelta a la rutina aquí. Mi pelotón está a cargo de las rondas de la mañana, así que por lo general no me relajo hasta que el día termina. Estoy agradecido de estar de vuelta en la base, porque a pesar de cómo el tiempo parece alargarse, al menos tengo manera de mantener mi mente ocupada. Antes de mi turno, puedo hacer ejercicio o correr, y luego después de la cena, ¡te tengo! No es como si estuviéramos completamente aburridos… no es una cárcel, aunque en ocasiones se siente de esa manera. Algunas veces, Jazz y Em sacan un balón de fútbol y comienzan a jugar con él. Los chicos se les unen, y eventualmente, nos estamos tacleando mutuamente a la tierra. LOL De vez en cuando se hace un torneo de póquer en el comedor. Juegan apostando dinero o incluso con retos locos. Jasper y Emmet corrieron desnudos por la base luego de perder hace cuatro meses atrás. LOL Los dos se metieron en problemas, tuvieron que lavar los platos por dos semanas.

¿Qué me excita más del sexo opuesto? Me gusta una mente ágil detrás de un rostro bonito. La inteligencia es tan atractiva como un hermoso cuerpo o una sonrisa atrayente. Nunca entendí a las chicas que se hacían las tontas, que actuaban como cabezas huecas. Físicamente, me encanta una bonita sonrisa y un grueso y abundante cabello… Tu turno, señorita Swan... ¿adivina quién tiene todo eso?

¿Te sorprendería saber que mis juguetes favoritos de niño eran los muñecos de acción de G.I. Joe*? LOL Y luego fue mi piano. Videojuegos, bicicletas, muñecos de acción… todos iban y venían, pero mi piano siempre era algo seguro. De hecho, todavía lo tengo. Está en un almacén en Chicago. De todas las cosas que me deshice de la casa de mis padres, esa fue la única cosa que no pude dar, porque fue el primer piano de mi madre.

Isabella, estaría dispuesto a apostar que no importa cómo me tocases, sería perfecto. No estoy seguro de que me importa con tal de que de verdad me estuvieras tocando. Los kilómetros entre nosotros están comenzando a afectarme, Bella. Por más que estoy intentando lo mejor que puedo para pasar los días, anhelo tocarte en persona, que tú me toques. Tal vez solo sea la necesidad de saber que esto es real, que lo que estoy sintiendo por ti es algo tangible, porque créeme, me encanta que fui yo quien te excitó, que fui yo en quien pensaste mientras te hacías sentir bien tú misma, pero hubiera dado lo que fuera por haber sido quien en realidad te complaciera.

¡Tu ex es un idiota! No hay nada más precioso o reconfortante que hacer a una hermosa mujer perder su cabeza… varias veces, especialmente si te interesa dicha mujer. Tal vez esa es la razón por la que el desgraciado es un infiel. Está constantemente buscando algo que nunca tendrá porque es un amante egoísta. Nunca tendrá esa conexión con las mujeres que está. Mike está perdiendo, porque nunca he escuchado nada más sexy que los sonidos que haces por el teléfono, nena. Un día, me encantaría oír mi nombre y no solo imaginar cómo sonaría en tu ducha vacía.

Veinte preguntas, Bell… El año escolar ya va a terminar. Así que, ¿qué haces durante el verano? ¿Enseñas en escuelas de verano? ¿Visitas a tus padres?

Es hora de cenar, cielo. Te llamaré tan pronto como pueda.

Edward.

P. D.: ¿Estás preguntando lo grande que soy, cielo? *sonrisa* ¿En serio quieres saber? ¿Y estás esperando la verdad o inventos de algún jovencito? LOL Hay una parte de mí que se siente mal al decírtelo o siquiera hablar de esto, pero no soy mejor, bonita, porque me pregunto por ti. ¿Te imaginaste mis dedos dentro de ti cuando gritaste mi nombre? Me gustaría pensar eso. Si estás curiosa, te diré esto… Usa tus dos manos, Bella. ;)

* * *

* **G.I. Joe:** es el nombre de una línea de figuras de acción concebida por Stanley Weston, quien tuvo la idea de crear unos muñecos militares enfocados a los niños, que pretendían emular el éxito de Barbie entre las niñas.


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia de _**Sarge's Girls.**_ Yo solo me encargo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Link del perfil de las autoras originales: https / www fanfiction net/ u / 4021263 / Sarge-s-Girls**

 **Link para la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8182137 / 1 / Coming-Home**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 29: Bella**

 **De:** Bella Swan.

 **Para:** EAMasen.

 **Enviado:** jueves, 13 de mayo de 2010, 11:34 a. m.

 **Recibido:** jueves, 13 de mayo de 2010, 11:34 p. m.

 **Asunto:** Tengo una caja…

Lamentablemente, ¡enviarme a mí misma sería jodidamente costoso! *risas* Así que creo que tendremos que esperar a que estés de vuelta donde pueda comprar un boleto o rentar un auto. O… ya sabes… caminar. ¡Cualquier maldita cosa que me lleve hasta ti!

Estoy en mi receso, así que es poco tiempo, pero quería encontrarte antes de que te fueras a dormir. :)

Dulces sueños, cariño.

Bella.

 ** _…_**

 **De:** Bella Swan.

 **Para:** EAMasen.

 **Enviado:** jueves, 13 de mayo de 2010, 5:18 p. m.

 **Recibido:** viernes, 14 de mayo de 2010, 5:18 a. m.

 **Asunto:** Mi pobre corazón está roto.

¡Oh, Edward! Acabo de llegar a casa y me senté de inmediato en la computadora. ¿Recuerdas a Christopher? Lo he estado vigilando, llevándole almuerzo la mayoría de las veces. No había visto más moretones hasta hoy (aunque ahora, no dudo de que estuvieran allí).

Hoy, estaba en el patio con los niños por el recreo. Un alumno de quinto grado estaba entrando luego de su clase de deporte y lo empujó haciendo que Christopher se cayera y raspara cuando su camisa se rodó. Antes de que pudiera esconderlo, pude ver que tenía moretones por toda su espalda (algunos viejos, otros claramente recientes). Busqué a otra maestra para que viera a los niños por mí mientras lo llevaba a la enfermería para ponerle alguna pomada en sus manos raspadas, y mientras estaba allí, hablé con la directora. Ella llamó a la policía y al trabajador social (quien había estado en la escuela demasiadas veces para ser bueno…), y llegaron en cuestión de una hora. Christopher no dejó que me apartara de su lado mientras hablaba con ellos, alegando que se sentía seguro conmigo a su lado.

Resulta ser que su padre es un borracho que maltrata no solo a Christopher, sino también a su madre. El departamento de niños y familias se lo llevó esta tarde y la policía arrestó al desgraciado también. Afortunadamente, fueron capaces de colocar a Christopher es un excelente hogar de acogida (he tratado con estos padres adoptivos antes y parecen genuinamente interesados por los niños que acogen), el cual está cerca, así que podrá seguir viniendo a esta escuela.

Es solo que casi rompe mi corazón ver esos moretones y escuchar las historias. Todo lo que necesito ahora es un abrazo. Alice y Rose traerán la cena y creo que les voy a pedir que vayan conmigo a Forks este fin de semana. Quiero a mi papi… estar cerca de él quien es tan fuerte como una roca pero ama a su hija y pelearía con el diablo si tuviera que hacerlo para protegerla… quien nunca pensaría en levantarle la mano.

Y sí… planeo contarle sobre ti… sobre nosotros… este fin de semana, si eso te parece bien. :) En realidad lo veo cada varios meses, aunque hablamos una vez por semana. No le he dicho nada porque todavía seguía siendo tan nuevo. Pero las cosas… en realidad se comenzaron a sentir verdaderas y tan buenas, no puedo… no, no quiero seguir retrasándolo más.

Dios, me está haciendo sentir mucho mejor hablar contigo, incluso si es a través del correo. El saber que leerás esto y me enviarás abrazos desde Afganistán es en realidad reconfortante, cariño.

Ahora… ¡suficiente con las cosas tristes!

Mmm, creo que el intercambio es una buena idea… lo que sea que me quieras enviar será amado y apreciado, espero que sepas eso. Aunque, pensar en dormir en tu camisa… demonios...

¡Oh mierda! No sé si Alice y Rose sepan que Jasper y Emmett se metieron en problemas por correr desnudos. LOL Me pregunto qué me darían con tal de que no diga nada…

Al parecer pensamos lo mismo referente a lo que más nos excita. Es bueno saberlo. ;)

Oh. Dios. Mío… G.I. Joe, ¿en serio? *risitas* No es una sorpresa. Y hubiera apostado todo lo que tengo por ese piano… aunque saber que lo conservaste luego de que tus padres murieron es tan malditamente tierno. Me hace feliz pensar en ti pequeño, sentando al lado de tu mami mientras ella te enseña.

Hmm, el verano definitivamente se está acercando. Eso es tanto una bendición como no… Me encanta ver a los niños todos los días, pero demonios, estoy lista para las vacaciones. ¡Llevarle el ritmo a una salón lleno de niños de nueve años cinco días a la semana es agotador! Salimos de clases el 27 de mayo, aunque tengo que volver el 28 a vaciar mi salón para el verano. Los últimos veranos, he tomado algunas clases en la Universidad de Washington. Nada importante, pero algunos cursos de escritura avanzada y cosas por el estilo. Visito a mi papá por un par de semanas y las chicas y yo por lo general viajamos, deteniéndonos en Florida para ver primero a mi mamá y luego vamos a donde sea que estemos viajando por una semana.

Hora de preguntar… ¿Cuál era tu materia favorita en la escuela? Apuesto a que no puedes adivinar cuál era la mía… Por supuesto que era inglés, aunque también disfrutaba las clases de artes culinarias y contabilidad que recibía en la escuela. Ya sabía que disfrutaba de cocinar y hornear, así que eso solo era para ayudarme a aprender lo que no había aprendido por mí misma.

Espero que sepas que siento lo mismo respecto a los kilómetros afectándome, Edward. Me estoy enamorando… y mucho… y la necesidad de sentir tus brazos alrededor de mí, tus labios sobre los míos, se está convirtiendo en algo que siento que me volveré loca si no lo tengo pronto. Aunque sé que todavía nos falta para que eso suceda, así que intento recodarme a mí misma hasta que eso suceda, que tengo tus sexy y dulces palabras por correo y tu hermoso rostro por Skype, y tu voz tumba bragas por Skype o vía telefónica. Lograremos superar esto, y si soy afortunada, obtendré todo eso en persona dentro de unos meses.

¡Uf! *lloriquea* ¿Por qué tienes que provocarme con eso de las dos manos? Eso es pura y simple tortura, cariño. Eso es lo que es. Solo por eso… obviamente que me imaginé que eran tus dedos dentro de mí… vi lo largos y fuertes que eran cuando hablamos por Skype. Pensar en ellos deslizándose por mi resbaladizo centro, moviéndose dentro de mí me tenía volando jodidamente rápido…

*suspiro* Tengo que irme. Rose me acaba de enviar un mensaje para decir que estaban en camino, y quiero tomar una ducha rápida y cambiarme de ropa antes de que lleguen. Necesito quitarme el estrés del día.

Cuídate, cariño.

Tuya, Bella.

P. D.: Tendré mi móvil y portátil conmigo este fin de semana, así si llamas o me envías un correo, será como si no me he ido a ninguna parte. Besos y abrazos.


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia de _**Sarge's Girls.**_ Yo solo me encargo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Link del perfil de las autoras originales: https / www fanfiction net/ u / 4021263 / Sarge-s-Girls**

 **Link para la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8182137 / 1 / Coming-Home**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 30: Edward**

 **Afganistán… viernes, 14 de mayo de 2010, 5:38 a. m.**

Froté mi rostro, cerrando mi portátil.

—Mierda —gruñí, echándole un vistazo al reloj y preguntándome si tenía chance de llamar a mi chica. Mi pelotón estaba designado a hacer un patrullaje en veinte minutos y me faltaba buscar algo para comer en el comedor.

Algo me dijo que habría un correo por la mañana, y estaba contento de haber revisado, pero ahora deseaba poder llamarla, responder, _o lo que fuera_. Podía decir que el gran corazón de Bella estaba destrozado por el pequeño Christopher. El lado positivo era que ella seguía siendo su maestra, pero demonios…

—¡Oye, sargento! Vamos —me llamó Jasper desde su litera.

—¡Estoy hambriento, hermano! —agregó Emmett, abriendo la puerta.

Luego de guardar mi portátil, me coloqué mi arma en el hombro, rodándola hacia mi espalda. El comedor estaba lleno y había ruido, todos desde los que habían estado de guardia hasta el personal médico en descanso estaban allí.

Me senté con mi bandeja, sin hambre.

—¿Te escribió Bella esta mañana? —preguntó Jasper, entrecerrando sus ojos en mi dirección desde el otro lado de la mesa.

—Sí —dije, haciendo una mueca.

—¿Ya te dio una patada en el trasero? —rio Emmett, palmeando mi hombro—. ¿Qué demonios hiciste?

—Mierda, no, no lo hizo, ¡y no hice nada! —respondí con un gruñido, rodando mis ojos ante su risa. Mientras comíamos, les conté sobre el pequeño Christopher, pero al parecer Jasper ya sabía de eso.

—Eso es fuerte, sargento —suspiró, negando con su cabeza—. Alice me escribió también. Dijo que Bella estaba molesta. Las chicas se encariñan con esos niños luego de estar con ellos durante un año, ¿sabes?

Asentí, porque podía decir que Bella amaba a sus alumnos.

—Está tan molesta que ella y las chicas van a ir a ver a su padre este fin de semana —les dije, poniéndome de pie para tirar mis sobras—. Y mientras esté allá, le va a contar sobre… mí —gruñí, rodé mis ojos cuando se rieron otra vez.

—Charlie es genial —rio Jasper, palmeando mi hombro y dándole un apretón—. Tiene permiso para llevar un arma, pero es genial.

Mi rostro debió haberlo dicho todo, porque Emmett bufó negando con su cabeza.

—Relájate, sargento. Charlie es tranquilo y sí, ella es todo lo que tiene, pero todo lo que necesitas es una buena referencia de nuestra parte… la cual ya le hemos dado a Rose y a Alice… y él las adora —sonrió, como si hubiera resuelto los problemas del mundo.

—El estúpido tiene razón —reflexionó Jasper, alzando su mirada para verme mientras caminábamos hacia el Humvee—. Sí, Charlie es difícil de conocer, pero es un buen hombre, respeta las opiniones de Bella y usa a Alice y Rose como apoyo.

Nos montamos en la camioneta y Emmett la encendió.

—Puede que esté escéptico de la situación entre tú y Bella, pero lo entenderá, especialmente cuando te llevemos con nosotros —agregó Emmett, saliendo de los confines de nuestra base—. Y no quiero peros, hermano. Obviamente irás con nosotros. Ahora somos tu familia, hombre.

Bufé, pero el sentimiento me impresionó. Había estado solo por tanto tiempo, incluso cuando salía con Tanya, que no supe qué hacer con lo que me dijo, pero sabía que quería estar con Bella y con ella venían estos hombres y sus esposas. Era un sentimiento incierto, pero aun así maravilloso.

Nuestro patrullaje era por el perímetro de la base, manteniendo vigiladas las carreteras principales que los locales usaban tanto como nosotros. Una vez estuvimos lo suficientemente lejos, Emmett se detuvo a un lado de la carretera sacando la cámara de su bolsillo.

—Rosie pidió más fotos, Jazz —dijo—. Esta vez trabajando.

—Deberíamos enviar una de los tres. Apuesto a que les gustaría eso. A Bella también —agregó Jasper, bajándose de la camioneta—. Pon el temporizador, Em, y luego colócala en el capó.

Tenía que concedérselos… sabían cómo alegrar a sus esposas, no pude evitar unírmeles. Los idiotas posaron solos, juntos, con armas cargadas, con lentes, sin lentes, conmigo, sin mí, flexionando músculos, con estúpidas sonrisas e intentos de pucheros sexy. Era malditamente gracioso. Antes de que lo supiera, era tiempo de moverse a otra posición.

 ** _…_**

—Quiero llamar a Bella —dije en voz baja, principalmente a Jasper que estaba mi lado apoyado en la camioneta, pero sabía que Emmett estaba escuchando mientras revisaba un auto abandonado—. Y también quiero enviarle esas fotos. Ya sabes, mientras esté con su papá. Quiero animarla.

—Es una buena idea —acordó Jasper—. No podemos hacer mucho por ellas, pero hacemos lo que podemos.

—Aw, demonios —gruñó Emmett de repente—. Sabía que había olvidado algo. Recuérdenme dormir en un camisa esta noche…

—¿Eh? —pregunté, mirando a Jasper.

—Rose le pide una camisa con la cual él duerme de vez en cuando —explicó Jasper con un risita—. Ella dice que eso hace no tenerlo en casa un poco más llevadero porque dice que su olor no está en su cama luego de que lava las sábanas.

Mis cejas se alzaron.

—Oh —dije, asintiendo, pero finalmente decidiendo lo que necesitaba hacer.

—Le gustará eso —susurró Jasper, dedicándome una mirada conocedora—. Será como enviarle un abrazo. Hazlo. Alice usa unas antiguas placas de identificación… dice que es todo lo que necesita para tenerme cerca. Pero Bells… —Hizo una pausa y sonrió—. A ella le gusta dormir en su gran camisa. Alice se queja conmigo lo suficiente para saberlo. Envíasela.

Me reí, pensando en que ella había dicho lo mismo en su último correo, y luego asentí, viendo la hora. Nuestra guardia ya casi terminaba.

—Terminemos por el día, chicos —ordené, caminando hacia el asiento del copiloto.

—Toma —dijo Emmett, lanzándome algo por encima de la camioneta.

Atajé la memoria de la cámara, alzando la mirada para verlo.

Él sonrió.

—Envíaselas tú.

 ** _…_**

 **De:** EAMasen.

 **Para:** Bella Swan.

 **Enviado:** viernes, 14 de mayo de 2010, 5:13 p. m.

 **Recibido:** viernes, 14 de mayo de 2010, 5:13 a. m.

 **Asunto:** Daría todo por poder abrazarte…

Cielo, lo siento tanto. Necesitas saber cuánto desearía estar allí para ti, abrazarte. No tienes idea. Me alegra saber que sigues siendo la maestra de Christopher, que tiene algo estable en su vida en quien puede confiar. Y obviamente, él confía en ti, Bella. Al menos ya no te tienes que preocupar por él. Puedes seguir observándolo, ver cómo lo está llevando y estar allí para él.

Te llamaré en un par de minutos, bonita, pero al menos tendrás esto para después. ¿Está bien?

Me alegra que vayas a visitar a tu papá. Es bueno que tengas a alguien quien pueda estar allí para ti. ¿Aunque debería estar asustado de que le cuentes sobre nosotros? Emm y Jazz dicen que no, pero ellos no tienen una relación a distancia… o lo que sea que esto sea con su hija. LOL Dicen que tienen a Alice y Rose para que den buenas referencias de mí. ¡Muéstrales mi correo! ¡Rápido! LOL

Si te pregunta cuáles son mis intenciones, Bella, porque todo papá lo hace… le dices que mi intención es salir de este desierto y llegar hasta ti para tratarte como el ángel que eres.

Veamos… mi materia favorita en la escuela… Física. Educación. ¿Educación sexual? Sí, definitivamente educación sexual. LOL No, me gustaba deporte, pero también me gustaba historia e inglés.

Eso es suficiente, no puedo esperar. Necesito escuchar tu voz y no puedo esperar más.

Edward.

P. D.: Adjuntaré algunas fotos que espero coloquen una sonrisa en tu hermoso rostro. Los chicos y yo pensamos que lo harían.


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia de _**Sarge's Girls.**_ Yo solo me encargo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Link del perfil de las autoras originales: https / www fanfiction net/ u / 4021263 / Sarge-s-Girls**

 **Link para la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8182137 / 1 / Coming-Home**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 31: Bella**

 **Seattle… viernes, 14 de mayo de 2010, 5:33 a. m.**

Acababa de recién sacar una bandeja de galletas de chispas de chocolate del horno cuando el teléfono sonó, asustándome lo suficiente como para casi dejar caer la bandeja, quemándome los dedos en el proceso.

—Oh, mierda —siseé mientras agarraba el teléfono y contestaba.

—¿Bella? ¿Qué sucede? —Edward se escuchó alarmado ante mi maldición.

Las comisuras de mis labios se alzaron en una sonrisa mientras chupaba mi dedo para aliviar el ardor por un segundo.

—Hola —dije, mi voz dificultosa, sin pensar en responder su pregunta.

—Hola, cielo —rio—. ¿Te molestaría decirme por qué contentaste el teléfono de ese modo? Lamento si te desperté.

—No me hubiera importado si lo hubieras hecho —le dije, negando con mi cabeza, caminando hacia el mesón. Mi dedo ni siquiera estaba rojo, pero todavía ardía un poco. Abrí el agua fría y sostuve mi dedo debajo de ella mientras hablábamos—. No podía dormir, así que he estado horneando galletas para el viaje a Forks. El móvil me asustó y casi tiro la bandeja. Aunque ya todo está bien. Ninguna galleta se dañó —bromeé.

—¿Estás bien, bonita? ¿No te quemaste? —Su preocupación era tierna y me hizo sonreír una vez más.

—No, solo duele un poco, pero se ve bien. Voy a apagar el horno y dejar que éstas se enfríen para poder hablar. —Me moví para hacer eso antes de caminar hacia la sala—. ¿Está todo bien? No esperaba saber de ti tan pronto.

Soltó una carcajada y me di cuenta de cómo se debió haber escuchado eso.

—Oh, Dios —gruñí, negando con mi cabeza—. No me refería a eso —dije riendo—. Me alegra oír tu voz, en serio. Solo pensé que estabas ocupado así que tendría que esperar para hablar contigo por teléfono hasta después del fin de semana.

Su risa murió y estuvo en silencio por un momento.

—Sonabas destrozada en tu correo, cielo. Casi rompe mi maldito corazón y no pude esperar otro minuto más para llamarte y escuchar tu voz. Lo siento tanto por el pequeño Christopher.

Suspiré, poniéndome cómoda en el sofá.

—Gracias, Edward. No puedo evitar culparme un poco, ¿sabes? —Hizo un sonido a punto de protestar, y me apresuré a continuar explicando lo que quería decir—. Sé que no fui la causante de esos moretones, pero he sabido por semanas que algo estaba mal, y no confié en mis instintos. Si lo hubiera hecho… si hubiera hablado con la directora hace semanas, no hubiera tenido los moretones y…

Sintiéndome como si me fuera a enfermar, cerré mis ojos y respiré por la nariz, obligando a que las náuseas se fueran.

Debí haber estado en silencio por mucho tiempo porque Edward me instó.

—¿Y qué, bonita?

—Quemadas de cigarrillos. Dos recientes y varias viejas en su espalda, cerca de sus hombros —murmuré sin abrir los ojos.

Rompí en llanto otra vez, sintiendo el peso de saber que pude haber salvado a Christopher de la última ronda de abuso si hubiera ido con la directora al principio cuando sospeché lo que estaba sucediendo. Edward murmuró palabras tranquilizadoras y sonidos, su voz envolviéndose alrededor de mí en una especie de abrazo que podía darme en el momento, y me dejó llorar.

—E-s m-mi c-culpa q-que n-no s-salió d-de a-allí a-antes. —Mi llanto hizo que mis palabras salieron tan rotas como me sentía yo en este momento, y sentía que estaba a punto de hiperventilar.

Edward maldijo bajo su aliento, apenas lo suficientemente alto para yo escucharlo.

—Isabella, olvídate de que tú eres la responsable de lo que le sucedió ahora mismo. ¿Cuántos días le llevaste comida para asegurarte que comiera algo? ¿Cuántas veces hablaste amablemente con él? Tal vez no lo parezca, cielo, pero te prometo, que lo ayudaste más de lo que crees. Recuerda, él fue quien no te dejó ir cuando tuvo que decirlo todo.

Eventualmente, las dulces palabras de Edward me ayudaron a calmarme hasta que solo estuve sorbiendo por la nariz, pero sin llorar.

—Háblame —le pedí, necesitando oír su voz—. Dime… lo que sea.

Tarareó pensativo y el sonido… me hizo algo. Mi corazón se derritió un poco y una sonrisa adornó mi rostro.

—Sabes, el reto de Emmett de tener que correr desnudo no ha sido la única apuesta que ha perdido. Y Jasper no es un maldito santo —rio—. Cuando recién llegamos al campamento, había un pelotón que estaba interesado en el golf. Hicieron un campo de práctica y todo. Um… Emmett no sabe jugar golf… pero él _cree_ que sí. Piensa que si es un deporte, entonces al menos puede intentarlo.

Rodé mis ojos, bien consciente de la naturaleza presumida de Emmett en sus habilidades deportivas.

—Solían retarse mutuamente a hacer diferentes retos de habilidad, como hacer horse en básquetbol. Decían desde dónde la iban a lanzar, y dónde iba a caer y si acertaban luego iba el siguiente hombre. Los perdedores por lo general tenían que hacer algo estúpido, como robar el Jeep del comandante o tomar algo de la oficinal del general.

»Éramos nuevos… le dije que no aceptara el reto porque él mecía el palo de golf como si fuese un bate de beisbol y son dos cosas completamente diferentes. Perdió miserablemente. Incluso Jasper le ganó, y Jazz odia el golf.

»Le hicieron comerse un escorpión. Uno de los más grandes cabe destacar. El idiota estuvo enfermo por días… —culminó con un risa de diversión.

—Oh mi Dios —me reí, negando con la cabeza—. Apuesto a que eso fue cuando le dijo a Rose que le había dado la gripe. El porqué le esconde eso, nunca lo sabré. No es como si ella piensa que él es un perfecto ángel…

Se rio de nuevo y luego preguntó:

—Así que estabas haciendo galletas, ¿eh? ¿Dijiste que para llevar a Forks?

—Síp —respondí, acentuando la "p".

—Mmm —gimió por lo bajo—. Si me mandaras un par de esas, tal vez puede que me convenzas… de recompensarte tu tiempo.

Me costó no derretirme en el sofá ante el ronroneo en su voz, en su lugar, decidí provocarlo.

—Sargento Masen, creo que solo te gusto por mis galletas.

—Bonita —su voz retumbó, baja y sexy—, las galletas son solo un bono. Dicen que la mejor manera de llegar al corazón de un hombre es través de su estómago, ¿sabes?

Soltando una risita de niña dije:

—Bueno, puede que ya tenga algunas empaquetadas. Supongo que puedo enviártelas.

—Buena chica —contestó, haciéndome reír una vez más.

Con un suspiro miré el reloj.

—Por más que no quiera, cariño, me tengo que ir. Tengo que hacer más galletas y empacar para el viaje. Nos iremos directo de la escuela.

—Manejen con cuidado. Escríbeme cuando llegues y déjame saber que llegaron bien, ¿de acuerdo? —Había un tono de preocupación en su voz, lo cual era totalmente enternecedor, incluso si era innecesario.

—Lo haré —prometí.

—Bien. Estaré pendiente de revisar antes de ir a nuestra guardia.

Sonreí ante el pensamiento de él despertándose para revisar primero su correo.

—Oye, ¿Edward? —No me podía despedir sin una última cosa…

—¿Sí, cielo?

—Gracias —dije, mi voz quebrándose cuando recordé por qué había llamado—. Significa mucho que me hayas llamado y me hayas dejado llorar. Me siento mucho mejor que hace una hora.

—Cuando quieras, bonita —suspiró—. Cuando quieras.

No quería despedirme, así que en su lugar dije simplemente:

—Hablaré contigo pronto. —Y luego colgué, mi cabeza enterrándose en el sofá mientras nuevas lágrimas llenaban mis ojos.


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia de _**Sarge's Girls.**_ Yo solo me encargo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Link del perfil de las autoras originales: https / www fanfiction net/ u / 4021263 / Sarge-s-Girls**

 **Link para la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8182137 / 1 / Coming-Home**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 32: Edward**

 **De:** EAMasen.

 **Para:** Bella Swan.

 **Enviado:** viernes, 14 de mayo de 2010, 8:04 p. m.

 **Recibido:** viernes, 14 de mayo de 2010, 8:04 a. m.

 **Asunto:** Sí, otro correo… puede que sea adicto, señorita Swan.

¿Existe Chicas hermosas anónimos? ¿Y por cuáles doce pasos tendría que pasar? Hmm...

Fue tan jodidamente bueno hablar contigo, sin embargo sentí que no fue suficiente. No puedo hacer mucho desde aquí, Bella, puedo escuchar, no que no me haya matado escucharte llorar. Desearía poder abrazarte, quitarte todo el dolor y sé que no puedo. Siempre estoy aquí por si me necesitas, incluso si soy un hombro a larga distancia en el cual llorar. ¿De acuerdo? Christopher estará bien, cielo. Por favor deja de culparte. Hiciste todo lo que pudiste, y ahora el pequeño hombrecito está a salvo. Además, todavía lo vigilas, eres su propio ángel guardián. Eso es lo más importante. ¿Intentarás recordar eso por mí?

Quiero que sepas que intentaron servir galletas en el comedor. O_o Oh, las cosas que podrías enseñarles, señorita Swan. No estoy muy seguro de que no pudiéramos usar las malditas cosas como armas… algo como una estrella china. Fueron catastróficas, te lo aseguro. Me tienes mal acostumbrado, bonita. Y no soy un idiota para no saber exactamente qué tipo de galleta estabas inventado para enviarme. ¡Olvídalo! ¡No me digas!

Hablando de enviar cosas… te llegará un paquete pronto. No es mucho, pero lo enviaré en la mañana. Son solo unas cosas que quiero que tengas y creo que te debo una camisa, ¿cierto?

Algo extraño sucedió después de la cena y creo que le quiero contar a alguien que no estuviera… aquí. Jazz, Em y yo decidimos sacar el balón de fútbol después de la cena, porque estábamos un poco inquietos. Creo que están preocupados también por ti. Mi comandante, el teniente Stephen, me llamó aparte y me llevó a su oficina. (No, cariño. No estoy en problema. No es como el director. ;)) Me preguntó cosas locas, como por ejemplo… ¿si había alguien en el pelotón en quien no confiara? ¿Cuánto duraba mi periodo de servicio? Y me preguntó sobre Kandahar, ambas misiones. Fue como ser interrogado, pero no realmente. Me felicitó por mi buen trabajo porque había trabajado con un grupo de operaciones especiales para acabar con una célula. No estoy seguro de lo que esto significa, pero supongo que solo necesitaba contártelo. El hecho de que me preguntara si había alguien en quien no confiar me preocupa. Mi pelotón es unido, así que no me puedo imaginar a qué se refirió con eso.

Veinte preguntas, Isabella… ¿Cuál es tu recuerdo favorito de la infancia? Para mí sería… Las lecciones de piano de mi madre eran geniales, pero algunas veces, mi padre salía temprano del trabajo (y créeme, eso era extraño). Me recogía del colegio y me llevaba a juegos de fútbol. Éramos fanáticos de los White Sox* hasta los huesos. Una o dos veces me llevaba al juego de los Bears*, pero no tan seguido. Éramos solo nosotros dos y la última vez fue justo antes de que mi madre se enfermera, así que tenía… ¿dieciséis? ¿Diecisiete? Nos compró perros calientes y refrescos, y era un tiempo solo de "hombres", así le decía mi mamá. Nos decía "sus hombres".

Me iré a la cama, bonita. Espero que no te olvides de escribirme cuando llegues a la casa de tu papá. ¡Estaré revisando en la mañana, señorita Swan! ;)

Soñando contigo…

Edward.

* * *

 ***White Sox:** Los Chicago White Sox o Medias Blancas de Chicago es un equipo de béisbol perteneciente a las Grandes Ligas de dicho deporte. Juega en la ciudad de Chicago, Illinois.

 ***Bears:** Los Chicago Bears (en español Osos de Chicago) son un equipo profesional estadounidense de fútbol americano de la ciudad de Chicago, Illinois. Forman parte de la NFC Norte de la National Football League (NFL).


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia de _**Sarge's Girls.**_ Yo solo me encargo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Link del perfil de las autoras originales: https / www fanfiction net/ u / 4021263 / Sarge-s-Girls**

 **Link para la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8182137 / 1 / Coming-Home**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 33: Bella**

 **Seattle… viernes, 12 de mayo de 2010, 3:53 p. m.**

—Vamos, mujer. ¡Muévete! —gritó Rosalie entrando a mi salón.

Estaba guardando todo luego de que la campana había sonado hacía diez minutos atrás, pero el día de Rose había terminado una hora antes que el mío y el de Alice, así que siempre estaba aquí luego de que nuestros niños se iban.

—Terminé —bufé burlonamente—. ¿Dónde está Alice?

—Aquí —respondió la aludida, deslizándose bajo el brazo de Rose ya que ésta estaba atravesada en la puerta—. ¿Estás lista, Bells?

Asintiendo, tomé mi cartera y la bolsa donde estaba mi portátil, asegurándome de que mi gaveta estuviese cerrada antes de caminar hacia mis chicas.

—Mi bolsa está en mi auto. ¿Nos iremos en el tuyo, Rose?

—Síp y no, ya saqué tu bolsa y la puse en mi camioneta. ¿Quieres dejar tu auto en tu casa primero?

Lo pensé por un minuto.

—Alice, tu casa está más cerca. ¿Lo puedo dejar allí?

—Síp —contestó, caminando por el pasillo mientras yo cerraba la puerta detrás de mí—. También necesito dejar el mío, así que funciona.

Nos dirigimos hacia nuestros autos, y luego Rose y yo seguimos a Alice fuera del estacionamiento.

 ** _…_**

La primera hora del viaje hablamos de la escuela, nos pusimos al día con los últimos chismes de nuestros hombres y decidimos qué queríamos hacer mientras estuviéramos en Forks, lo cual sería simplemente relajarnos y dejar que Charlie cuidara de nosotras.

Cuando hubo una pausa en la conversación, finalmente saqué mi móvil y abrí mi correo. Sentí las mariposas invadir mi estómago de nuevo cuando vi que tenía dos correos de Edward. Me pregunté durante cuánto tiempo eso pasaría, cuánto tiempo más me seguiría poniendo nerviosa y emocionada, con mariposas revoloteando dentro de mí cuando me llamara o escribiera. Esperaba que para siempre. Era algo que nunca había sentido antes y que siempre me lo recordaría.

Para cuando terminé de leer el primer correo, el cual me había enviado luego de haberme llamado temprano esa mañana, estaba llorando en silencio. Leer su abrazo virtual era algo más de lo que mi mente cansada podía manejar sin llorar. Cuando mis chicas gimieron y preguntaron qué sucedía, negué con mi cabeza y alcé un dedo, pidiéndoles un minuto y regresé a leer.

—¡A. la. Mierda! —jadeé, sintiendo mi boca abrirse—. Rose, detén el maldito auto…

Tan pronto como estacionó el auto a un lado de la carretera, creo que Rosalie se debió haber preocupado pensando que algo horrible había pasado.

Los chillidos dentro de su BMW cuando giré la computadora y les mostré las fotos que Edward me había enviado fueron casi ensordecedores.

—Dios santo —gruñó Rosalie—. Nuestros hombres están de muerte, ¿no es así?

Alice simplemente asintió embobada, sus ojos fijos en Jasper en la foto donde aparecían los tres, un acercamiento de sus rostros mientras sonreían sexymente. La entendía… la sonrisa de Edward casi me hacía tener una combustión espontánea.

Luego de prometerles que les enviaría aquellas donde salían Em y Jasper, cerré ese correo, rápidamente abriendo el segundo, el cual había enviado un par de horas después del primero, luego de nuestra demasiado corta llamada.

Mi respiración se aceleró, mi corazón pulverizándose ante el pensamiento de Edward enviando un paquete. Y… ¿era posible que me estuviera enviando una de sus camisetas? Oh, demonios… puede que no sobreviva a eso.

La historia de su papá, especialmente sabiendo lo que había sucedido solo un par de años después de eso, me hizo llorar de nuevo. Estaba realmente contenta de que tuviera algunos buenos recuerdos de su padre. No sabría qué haría yo sin el mío, así que saber que Edward no tenía a ninguno de sus padres consigo era malditamente triste.

Por el resto del viaje, leí todos nuestros viejos correos y miré todas las fotos de nuevo. No era lo mismo que hablar con él por teléfono, pero por ahora, era suficiente.

 _ **…**_

 **De:** Bella Swan.

 **Para:** EAMasen.

 **Enviado:** viernes, 14 de mayo de 2010, 7:40 p. m.

 **Recibido:** sábado, 15 de mayo de 2010, 7:40 a. m.

 **Asunto:** Sana y salva.

Hola, cariño.

Solo quería informarte que llegamos sanas y salvas a Forks. Mi papá estaba un poco confundido del porqué no me pude sentar con él y hablar de inmediato… LOL Inventé una excusa (ni siquiera recuerdo lo que dije, alguna estupidez estoy segura) y subí las escaleras para encender mi portátil y poder escribirte. Sé que tendré que explicarme cuando baje de nuevo, pero… no estoy tan preocupada por eso. Amará saber que me haces tan feliz, incluso antes de conocerte en persona.

Eso es extraño, ser llamado a la oficina del teniente. Estoy segura que no tienes nada por qué preocuparte. Al parecer te respeta y piensa que estás haciendo un buen trabajo. A lo mejor solo quería controlar, asegurarse que tú creías que todo iba bien. :)

Veamos… ¿recuerdo de infancia favorito? Diría que es un empate. Mudarme con mi papá para el comienzo de mi primer año en la secundaria fue genial. No habíamos sido realmente cercanos antes, solo lo visitaba un par de veces en el año y era tan bueno poder pasar tiempo con él y conocerlo. También recuerdo un verano cuando tenía… ¿como ocho, creo? Mi mamá ese verano estaba muy metida en eso de hacer cosas en cerámica y había una feria de artes y artesanías en Phoenix (obviamente que dentro, porque hacía demasiado calor para ser al aire libre). Me llevó con ella mientras intentaba vender sus cosas y para el final del segundo día, estaba inquieta y quería explorar. Cerró su tienda (solo vendió una pieza… y mierda, esa cosa era un pato extraño…), y me dejó llevarla hacia el resto de la exhibiciones. Había un montón de juegos para los niños, y ella estuvo allí conmigo durante todo el tiempo, jugando como si tuviera mi edad. Es uno de mis recuerdos favoritos de ella, donde no tuve que ser la adulta. Pude ser la niña y estuvo incluso bien que ella actuara como una también.

De acuerdo, rápidamente "veinte preguntas", mi pregunta ahora es… ¿tu momento más vergonzoso? *sonrisa* Para mí diría que en la secundaria, antes de que me mudara con mi papá, cuando salí del baño en la escuela con no solo la camisa enrollada en mis bragas sino también papel higiénico pegado a mi zapato. Estuve mortificada el resto del tiempo que estuve en esa secundaria. Viéndolo ahora, puedo ver lo chistoso… ¿en ese entonces? No mucho. ;)

Charlie me está llamando, así que me tengo que ir. ¿Hablamos pronto?

Tuya, Bella.

P. D.: ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños? No me lo he perdido, ¿o sí? Besos y abrazos.


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia de _**Sarge's Girls.**_ Yo solo me encargo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Link del perfil de las autoras originales: https / www fanfiction net/ u / 4021263 / Sarge-s-Girls**

 **Link para la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8182137 / 1 / Coming-Home**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 34: Edward**

 **De:** EAMasen.

 **Para:** Bella Swan.

 **Enviado:** sábado, 15 de mayo de 2010, 8:08 a. m.

 **Recibido:** viernes, 14 de mayo de 2010, 8:08 p. m.

 **Asunto:** *respira aliviado*

Hola, bonita.

Me alegra saber que llegaste bien a la casa de tu papá. No lo ignores por mi culpa, tontita. Ve y recibe ese abrazo que necesitas. Temo que me odiará… no le digas nada que haga que le eche más leña al fuego, como por ejemplo distraerte conmigo en el tiempo que tienes con él.

Hoy es mi día libre, lo cual también significa lavar la ropa, enviar tu paquete y posiblemente otro juego de fútbol más tarde con los chicos. Emmett hace un fantástico trabajo como fullback*, especialmente si estamos jugando algo más serio con otro pelotón. Jasper, por otro lado, tiene un matador pase espiral. Y nada de bromas sobre los tight ends*, ¿me escuchas, señorita Swan?

Veamos… ¿momento más vergonzoso? ¿Te refieres de aparte de la manera en como la malvada bruja terminó conmigo? LOL ¿Tal vez cuando tenía doce? Estaba esperando porque el bus nos recogiera para ir a la escuela. Tenía un enorme enamoramiento con Amber Ryan y estaba determinado en hablarle ese día o al menos ver si se sentaría conmigo. Me aseguré de que mi ropa estuviera perfecta, mi cabello de algún modo controlado y que estuviera usando mi nuevo par de tenis. Lamentablemente era un día lluvioso/nevoso así que las aceras estaban resbaladizas y las calles llenas de lodo. Justo cuando llegué a la parada del bus, un camión pasó demasiado rápido. No solo pisó un charco de lodo, sino que sucedió justo en la curva donde todos estábamos esperando. Fui el peor. El lodo me cayó encima, mojándome por completo. Y no solo eso, sino que me tumbó. Todos los que estaban en la parada se ensuciaron, incluida Amber. Sí, nunca más la pude siquiera ver a los ojos. ¿Lo suficientemente vergonzoso para usted, señorita Swan? Muchísimas gracias por hacerme revelar ese traumatizante momento de mi adolescencia. ;)

Ya que estamos hablando de momentos vergonzosos, tendrás dos por uno. Veinte preguntas… ¿Cómo fue tu primera cita? La mía está a la altura de lo de Amber. Mi primer cita real, y me refiero a… recoger a la chica, llevarla a algún lado y pagar por algo… no a simplemente encontrármela en el cine o en el centro comercial con un grupo de amigos. Llevé a Jodi Weekley a la feria local. Gran error. Enorme. No solo era alérgica a todas las malditas cosas, de modo que no le podía comprar nada de la comida buena, sino que tampoco se montó conmigo en ninguna atracción, a excepción de la noria. E incluso eso la hizo vomitar en mis zapatos. ¡Guácala! Sí, esa fue una primera _y_ última cita. Estaba tan mortificada que no me habló. Ni una vez. Sinceramente, no estaba molesto, pero ustedes, chicas tontas, algunas veces creen que algo es el fin del mundo cuando en realidad no es así. *se encoge de hombro*

Tiempo de lavar la ropa, bonita, diviértete con las chicas y tú papá. Y no, no te has perdido mi cumpleaños. Es el 20 de junio. ¿Qué me darás? ¿Puedo darte una idea? Todavía tengo esa caja por aquí. Estoy seguro de que entrarás…

Hablamos pronto, cielo, Edward.

P. D.: Dame una advertencia justa si tu papá decide que no valgo la pena. Tal vez el desierto sea un buen hogar de retiro… ;)

* * *

 ***Fullback:** (FB) (en varios medios latinoamericanos es referido como Corredor de poder) es un anglicismo utilizado para una posición de ataque de fútbol americano y fútbol canadiense que forma parte del backfield.

 ***Tight end:** (TE) o ala cerrada es una posición en el fútbol americano y canadiense que forma parte de la línea ofensiva. Pero también se refiere a la parte trasera de alguien, por eso Edward le dice eso a Bella.


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia de _**Sarge's Girls.**_ Yo solo me encargo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Link del perfil de las autoras originales: https / www fanfiction net/ u / 4021263 / Sarge-s-Girls**

 **Link para la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8182137 / 1 / Coming-Home**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 35: Bella**

 **Forks… viernes, 12 de mayo de 2010, 8:15 p. m.**

—Eso es fuerte, Bells —comentó Charlie en respuesta a mi historia sobre Christopher—. Aunque hiciste lo correcto. He tenido que lidiar con una gran cantidad de casos de abuso infantil, y sé lo difícil que puede ser.

—Sí, pero debí haber intervenido antes…

—No, no puedes hacer eso, Bella —me interrumpió—. No te puedes culpar a ti misma. Al parecer hiciste todo lo que pudiste haber hecho. Ese pequeño ahora está en un mejor hogar y fue porque tuviste el valor de intervenir cuando estuviste segura de que algo estaba mal. Punto.

Eso era lo que Edward había dicho, pero oírlo de mi padre, de un oficial de la ley que había encerrado a hombres como la pobre excusa de padre que Christopher tenía, me lo reforzaba en la mente.

—Gracias, papá —murmuré, echándole un vistazo al teléfono una vez más. Había sonado informándome de un nuevo correo hace unos minutos atrás, pero había estado esperando pacientemente hasta que regresara arriba para leerlo… aunque me estuviera matando la espera.

—Así que, Charlie —comenzó Alice, desviando la atención a ella—. Cuéntanos, ¿qué hay de nuevo contigo? ¿Sigues viendo a Sue?

Yo sabía que sí, así que medio los ignoré mientras que por fin sacaba a relucir mi yo de catorce años y agarraba mi móvil, rápidamente metiéndome en mi correo.

Sonreí cuando vi el nombre de Edward en primer lugar.

 _Retaguardia…*_ mordí mi labio para evitar gemir. ¡Su retaguardia era definitivamente algo a lo que quería echarle un vistazo!

No pude contener la risita que solté cuando leí su momento más vergonzoso y su primera cita.

—¿Qué te sucede, Bells? —preguntó Charlie con recelo—. No te he oído reír de esa manera desde que Jake te invitó a salir luego de que te mudaste para acá.

Alcé mi mirada del correo, mirando a Alice y Rose, quienes estaban sonriendo, _muchas gracias por el apoyo_ , intenté decirles con mi mirada, y luego me volví hacia mi papá.

—Bueno… umm… ¿en cierto modo conocí a un chico? —le dije, aunque se escuchó más a una pregunta que a una afirmación. No era que pensara que no le gustaría Edward o que no estaría feliz de que hubiera conocido a alguien, incluso aunque en sus ojos, nadie jamás sería suficiente para mí, pero me preocupaba cómo sería su reacción cuando se enterara que Edward era un soldado y actualmente estaba designado en Afganistán… y que nunca nos habíamos visto en persona.

Ante sus cejas arqueadas, respiré profundo y dije:

—Su nombre es Edward Masen, es un sargento en el ejército, está designado en Afganistán y está a cargo del pelotón al que Jazz y Emmett pertenecen —respiré de nuevo y admití—: Estoy enamorada de él, papá…

Charlie resopló, pasando una mano por su bigote y se reclinó contra su silla.

—De acuerdo —comenzó, su voz serena—. Cuéntame sobre él.

 _ **…**_

 **De:** Bella Swan.

 **Para:** EAMasen.

 **Enviado:** sábado, 15 de mayo de 2010, 1:12 a. m.

 **Recibido:** sábado, 15 de mayo de 2010, 1:12 p. m.

 **Asunto:** Bueno… ya no eres un pequeño sucio secreto… ;)

No que alguna vez fuiste un _pequeño sucio secreto_ , por supuesto, pero… le conté a Charlie de ti. Le conté cómo nos conocimos (se enojó de la misma manera que yo con la malvada bruja, por cierto…), lo mucho que teníamos en común, y lo mucho que significas para mí. Rose y Alice se aseguraron de decir buenas cosas de ti, diciéndole todo lo que sus esposos habían dicho, que eras un buen hombre, honorable, generoso, ferozmente leal, buen líder, calmado en situaciones peligrosas… o un "hombre confiable", según Jasper. Al final, dijo que se reservaba su opinión hasta que te conociera, pero me hizo prometerle que te diría esto: «Lastimas a mi hija, y los rebeldes no son los únicos por los cuales te tendrás que preocupar.»

*rueda los ojos y ríe*

Así que, está dormido en el sofá cama de abajo, Rose y Alice están durmiendo en la habitación de Charlie y decidí escribirte ante de también irme a dormir.

Te informo que reírme de tu momento más vergonzoso fue lo que me delató… no pude aguantar revisar mi teléfono luego de que me avisó sobre un nuevo correo. ¡Pobrecito! Lol Eso definitivamente es parte de la columna vergonzosa… tengo que decir que tanto Amber Ryan como Jodi Weekley se patearían a sí mismas si te conocieran ahora. ¡Pero qué mal! Su pérdida, mi ganancia. ;)

Ahh, mi primera cita… bueno, como te puedes imaginar, no llamaba mucho la atención de los chicos en Phoenix. Era un poco rara, muy tímida y un poco patosa, todas las cosas que… los repelían (en manada, ¡desafortunadamente! LOL). Así que cuando me mudé a Forks, imagina mi sorpresa cuando de repente, me gané la atención de no solo uno sino de tres o cuatro chicos, no lo sé. Como sea, no hay mucho que contar, pero Jacob Black, el hijo del mejor amigo de mi papá, me invitó a salir a unas semanas del comienzo del año escolar, a jugar bolos. No nos fue muy bien… terminé dejando caer la bola en el back swing sobre el pie de Jacob no una, sino dos veces. (¡Juro que la segunda vez fue su culpa… debió haber aprendido luego de la primera vez a no quedarse detrás de mí!) También no pude sacar mis dedos de los huecos y terminé de boca contra el suelo. Fue… bastante humillante. LOL

Ohh, apenas un géminis, no cerca de ser cáncer, ¿huh? Talentoso en muchas cosas (hmm, música, hablarle bonito a una mujer extraña por la computadora…), sediento por conocimiento, un romántico, encantador… sí, diría que eso te describe a la perfección.

De acuerdo, confieso… que no sé nada sobre astrología. *risa* Tuve que buscar esa cosa. Sin embargo, estoy segura de que podré inventar algo… divertido… para tu cumpleaños este año, incluso si no soy yo dentro de una caja. ;(

En realidad no celebro mi cumpleaños. A mi mamá le gustaba exagerar cuando estaba pequeña, pero sinceramente, por un buen tiempo, odié ser el centro de atención. Así que ahora, usualmente somos las chicas y yo, vamos a cenar, tal vez a beber un par de copas y bailar. Ya que es poco después de que las clases comienzan (13 de septiembre), por lo general no nos volvemos locas.

Mi turno para una pregunta o dos…

Primera… ¿te gustan los gatos o los perros? Me encantan los gatos, pero al parecer a ellos no les gusta acurrucarse conmigo. Aunque también me encantan los perros y al parecer les gusto.

Y segunda… dime una de tus fantasías…

¿La mía? Mmm… tengo tantas… me encanta la idea de tener sexo en algún lugar lo suficientemente público como para estar preocupada de que alguien nos pille. Supongo que puedes decir que soy un poco exhibicionista. No del tipo de hacer algo frente a desconocidos o algo así… sino más bien de que el hombre que amo me mire o simplemente la posibilidad de ser encontrados teniendo sexo me excita como no tienes idea.

Hablando de eso, ahora voy a esconder mi rostro sonrojado en las frías sábanas. Tal vez dormiré o moriré de vergüenza porque no puedo creer que te dije todo eso. LOL

Pensando en ti, Bella.

* * *

 ***Retaguardia:** aquí se refiere a tight ends, pero con el doble sentido.


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia de _**Sarge's Girls.**_ Yo solo me encargo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Link del perfil de las autoras originales: https / www fanfiction net/ u / 4021263 / Sarge-s-Girls**

 **Link para la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8182137 / 1 / Coming-Home**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 36: Edward**

 **De:** EAMasen.

 **Para:** Bella Swan.

 **Enviado:** sábado, 15 de mayo de 2010, 5:06 p. m.

 **Recibido:** sábado, 15 de mayo de 2010, 5:06 a. m.

 **Asunto:** Oh, puedo ser sucio, Bella…

Créeme cuando te digo que la malvada bruja por lo general saca las mejores reacciones de las personas, tanto buenas como malas… mayormente malas.

Sin embargo, me alegro de que le hayas dicho a tu papá, Bella. Debe saberlo. Puedes decirle que su mensaje fue entendido a la perfección. Lo último que quiero hacer es lastimarte, bonita. Sé que esto entre nosotros es incierto, y probablemente la cagaré en algún momento, pero significas demasiado para mí como para siquiera pensar en poner en peligro un poco de la confianza que me has dado. Si la cago… solo dímelo. Prometo intentar arreglarlo.

Pobre, pobre Jake… LOL ¿En serio dejaste caer la bola dos veces en su pie? Aunque en tu defensa, debiste haber tenido un mejor instructor. Todo es sobre el _tamaño_ de la bola, Isabella, no muy grande ni muy pequeña… sino la adecuada. Los _agujeros_ es otra historia diferente. Tienes que poder deslizarte dentro y mantenerla, pero también necesitas espacio suficiente para salirte rápidamente cuando liberes. ¿Tiene sentido? ;)

¿Gatos o perros? Hmm, nunca tuvimos mascotas cuando era niño. Aunque, había un gato callejero que mi madre alimentaba casi todos los días. ¿Eso cuenta? Es decir, era un buen chico. Ella lo nombró George. Se la pasaba en el patio y así, venía a saludar de vez en cuando si estábamos en la terraza de atrás. Así que supongo que George cuenta. ¿Me hace menos hombre si me gusta el _gatito_ * más que el perro? *risa*

Bueno… ¿tenemos aquí a una señorita aventurera, hmm? Algunas veces me asusta lo mucho que tenemos en común, chica sexy. Amo la idea de estar en una situación donde hay una _posibilidad_ de ser encontrados. Algo sobre un ascensor, donde haya varios pisos, donde las puertas puedan abrirse en cualquier momento… sí, se remonta a cuando dijiste eso de ser incapaz de esperar para estar completamente dentro de la habitación. Nunca lo he intentado, pero siempre lo he querido hacer. ¿Te apuntas, Isabella? ;) Sin embargo, hay algo que deberías saber… No te compartiré con miradas curiosas cuando hagamos el amor, bonita. Punto. Cuando amo a alguien, no quiero que nadie más la vea a excepción de mí.

Mi turno… veinte preguntas… al parecer te gusta cocinar, así que ¿cuál es tu comida favorita? Mi respuesta sería, aparte de tus galletas, una carne a la parrilla. Eso es bastante masculino, ¿no? ¿Carne y tomates? LOL Oh, bueno, es la verdad. Tal vez eso recompensa mi gusto por los gatos.

Disfruta el resto de tu tiempo con tu papá, cielo.

Y Bella, nunca quiero que te avergüences sobre algo que me digas. Hasta ahora hemos sido honestos y me gustaría que siguiera así. Eres una hermosa y extremadamente sexy mujer, nunca… jamás, escondas eso de mí. Por favor.

Ahora necesito una ducha fría luego de tener pensamiento tuyos en una cama…

Edward.

P. D.: ¿Sabe papi que estás pensando y posiblemente haciendo cosas sucias mientras estás bajo su techo? Tsk, tsk, Isabella.

* * *

*Edwrad dice pussy, que también puede ser coño, por eso el doble sentido.


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia de _**Sarge's Girls.**_ Yo solo me encargo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Link del perfil de las autoras originales: https / www fanfiction net/ u / 4021263 / Sarge-s-Girls**

 **Link para la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8182137 / 1 / Coming-Home**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 37: Bella**

 **De:** Bella Swan.

 **Para:** EAMasen.

 **Enviado:** sábado, 15 de mayo de 2010, 7:33 a. m.

 **Recibido:** sábado, 15 de mayo de 2010, 7:33 p. m.

 **Asunto:** Vaya, vaya, sargento Masen…

Eres un chico perverso, ¿no es así, cariño? *risa* Tengo que informarte que no he hecho nada sucio en la casa de mi padre. En esta visita. Al menos… Aunque, luego de leer tu correo, podrías decir que estas paredes tendrán que guardar algunos secretos esta noche… ;)

Sí, ¡de verdad le tiré la bola al idiota en el pie dos veces! Dudo que supiera más que yo cómo usar las bolas en ese entonces. Creo que ahora juego bolos muy bien… los dedos en los agujeros, solo la justa presión para no soltar antes de estar lista para liberar. Ahora el pool, por otro lado… no estoy segura si sé cómo sostener bien el palo, el largo y suave movimiento entre mis dedos… puede que necesite tutorías extras. ¿Estás dispuesto a enseñarme, Edward?

Aww, ¿un gran hombre que le gustan los gatos? Demasiado adorable, ¡te lo digo! Me encantaría verte en la cama o en el sofá, una pequeña gatita arañándote mientras se monta sobre ti, haciéndote hacer una mueca pero sin poder ser capaz de quitártela. *amor*

Veamos… ¿mi comida favorita? ¿De comer o cocinar? Me encanta hacer enchiladas de pollo. Tienen bastante queso, crema agria de caldo de pollo… así que no son muy saludables, pero demonios, son deliciosas. ¿De comer? En realidad todo lo que sea italiano. Un buen pollo parmesano crujiente o una lasaña pegajosa. Me encanta el queso, así que… LOL

Mmm, ¿un ascensor? ¿En serio? Eso es… demasiado sexy. Mierda, Edward… lol Ahora voy a tener esa imagen en mi cabeza todo el maldito día, ¿sabes eso, no? No podré ser capaz de subir a un ascensor otra vez sin tener que cambiar mis bragas, muchas gracias… De acuerdo, si en verdad quieres saber… ¿ahora, en mi cabeza? Estamos en un ascensor, atrás en el rincón, y no estamos solos. Hay suficiente espacio para otras personas y está un poco lleno, así que el que me abraces contra tu pecho no se ve raro. Estoy usando una falda corta y tienes tus manos entres mis piernas desde atrás, tus dedos dentro de mí, haciéndome correr mientras no puedo hacer un sonido. Nadie puede saber lo que estamos haciendo, nadie puede ver nada, pero nosotros sabríamos… me sentirías pulsar alrededor de tus dedos, mis uñas enterrándose en tu brazo, el cual está envuelto alrededor de mi cintura sosteniéndome. Ese sería el único indicativo de que me diste un orgasmo.

Maldita sea…

Creo que es hora de ir a darme mi propia ducha fría para así poder hacer panqueques para el desayuno. Tal vez para cuando llegue a la cocina, me habré calmado lo suficiente como para no verme como si he corrido un maratón, la respiración pesada sería un delatador de lo que estaba haciendo o pensando…

Sé un buen chico y tal vez encuentres una nueva foto adjunta a un correo más tarde o mañana… ;)

Extrañándote cada momento, Bella.


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia de _**Sarge's Girls.**_ Yo solo me encargo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Link del perfil de las autoras originales: https / www fanfiction net/ u / 4021263 / Sarge-s-Girls**

 **Link para la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8182137 / 1 / Coming-Home**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 38: Edward**

 **Afganistán… sábado, 15 de mayo de 2010, 11:24 p. m.**

 _Los cuarteles estaban extrañamente vacíos cuando regresé de mi ducha. Estaba agotado, pero el silencio era casi ensordecedor. Pensando que la mayoría de los hombres estaban en el comedor jugando póquer, no le di importancia y caminé hacia mi catre._

 _Abrí mi baúl, metiendo mi bolsa para la letrina y sacando mi iPod. Pensé que tal vez me podía adormecer hasta dormirme con música, en vez de quedarme despierto escribiendo cada cosa estúpida y sin sentido que cruzara mi mente. Estaba comenzando a escribirle un mensaje a Bella, pero quería escribirle más y enviarlo en la mañana así le llegaría luego de que llegara de visitar a su padre mañana._

 _Cerrando y volviendo a asegurar mi casillero me congelé porque los cuarteles no estaban vacíos, pero tuve que sacudir mi cabeza. No había escuchado a nadie entrar, no había visto a nadie caminar, y hubiera notado a alguien así que estuviera merodeando por los cuarteles de los hombres del ejército._

 _Bella estaba en mi cama en una lencería pequeña y de color azul marino envuelta como un regalo. Era tan malditamente hermosa que no pude hablar, solo mirar. Comenzado con las brillantes uñas de sus pies, mis ojos subieron hacia sus tonificadas piernas que eran suaves y estaban cruzadas una sobre la otra. El encaje oscuro apenas la cubría, convirtiéndose en una "v" justo debajo de su ombligo lo que me hizo lamer mis labios. Mis manos temblaron, lo cual hizo que el iPod se cayera al suelo cuando mis ojos se encontraron con más encaje y escote y piel suave de un grácil cuello. Era el rostro el cual había estado ansioso de ver de nuevo, no en una foto, sino en vivo y en directo. Fueron los profundos y sinceros ojos marrones brillando con la suficiente malicia los que me hicieron sentarme y darme cuenta. Esos ojos me miraban como nadie lo había hecho antes. Era una mirada que hacía todo estar bien y me hacía sentir como si era la única maldita cosa en este planeta que le importaba… a ella, y solo habíamos hablado por Skype una vez. Pero fue su voz que conocía tan bien lo que me sacó de mi trance._

— _Hola, cariño —rio desde mi almohada, mechones castaños alrededor de ella como un halo marrón. Su dulce sonrisa se ensanchó más, haciendo sus ojos brillar._

 _Esos ojos y su dulce, pero peligrosa sonrisa me ayudaron a encontrar mi voz._

— _Bella…_

— _Ven —susurró, haciéndome una señal y cuando no me moví, se sentó, agarró mis placas de identificación y jaló—. Por favor, Edward…_

 _Mi nombre en sus dulces labios fue lo que pudo conmigo, estaba seguro de eso, pero la obedecí, cayendo sobre ella porque no pude evitarlo. Quería preguntar qué estaba haciendo allí, cómo había llegado a la base, por qué, con quién, dónde… y un millón de preguntas más, pero siempre hablábamos. No quería palabras. La quería a ella._

 _Colocando mis manos a ambos lados de su cabeza hice algo que me había estado muriendo por hacer desde que había visto su foto, desde que la había visto morderse su labio inferior, desde que había oído su maravillosa risa. La besé hasta perder el conocimiento._

 _Pequeñas manos quemaron mi piel mientras invadía su boca con la mía. Probando, reclamándola, bebiendo de ella, simplemente… tomé. Y seguí tomando, sin intención de nunca detenerme. Mis caderas se movieron hacia adelante, posicionándose entre sus piernas y mi polla encontró la más deliciosa fricción contra su coño cubierto en encaje. Estaba húmeda y caliente, sus manos sostenían mi camiseta y bajaban mis bóxers. Cuándo mis caderas embistieron otra vez, ambos gemimos, nuestros labios finalmente separándose._

— _Dime que me detenga, bonita —le dije, aunque mi boca nunca dejó su piel mientras probaba cada parte de ella desde su mentón hacia su clavícula, mientras apartaba las tiras del sujetador, acunando sus senos y pellizcando sus pezones._

— _No te atrevas a parar, sargento —jadeó, tomando mi rostro entre sus manos y jalándome hacia arriba—. Ambos lo queremos… por favor…_

 _Sentándome entre sus piernas, alcé mis manos y saqué mi camisa por la cabeza, solo para agarrar su ropa interior y de un rápido movimiento bajarla por sus piernas y quitársela. Bella desabrochó su sujetador y de repente estaba desnuda, debajo de mí, suplicándome que la follara._

— _Joder, nena —gruñí, deseándola tanto que apenas podía respirar._

 _Mi corazón latía contra mi pecho mientras me jalaba hacia ella. Deslizando mi mano por su muslo solo para subirlo alto en mi cintura, la besé de nuevo, succionando ese labio inferior con el cual me provocaba todo el tiempo._

— _Eres malditamente hermosa, Bella —le dije, mordiendo su cuello mientras restregaba sus caderas contra las mías, haciendo que me hundiera en su cálida humedad—. Te amo tanto, y te deseo. Dime que te puedo tener… dime que eres mía, Bella…_

— _Sí —jadeó, pero salió en un largo y bajo siseo cuando me deslicé por completo en ella—. También te amo…_

 _Me corrí instantáneamente._

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe y los cerré de nuevo por un momento. Mirando el reloj y quitándome mis audífonos, vi que había estado durmiendo por un par de horas. Gruñí, maldije por lo bajo y cubrí mi rostro con una almohada. ¿Cuántos años tenía? ¿Dieciséis? ¿Un sueño húmedo? ¿En serio?

Los cuarteles estaban en silencio, todo el mundo dormido cuando fui a limpiarme. Cuando regresé a mi catre, abrí mi portátil y vi que tenía un correo esperando por mí, e instantáneamente contesté.

 _ **…**_

 **De:** EAMasen.

 **Para:** Bella Swan.

 **Enviado:** domingo, 16 de mayo de 2010, 12:56 a. m.

 **Recibido:** sábado, 15 de mayo de 2010, 12:56 p. m.

 **Asunto:** Puede que tenga un infarto antes de que nos conozcamos…

No puedo dormir, bonita. Y es tu culpa :) Has invadido mis sueños como también todos mis pensamientos cuando estoy despierto. Aunque, no estoy seguro si eso es una queja. Al menos puedo verte en mis sueños… tocarte, besarte. Tal vez pueda simplemente dormir el resto de mi estadía aquí. LOL

¿Estoy dispuesto a enseñarte pool? ¡Sí! Créeme cuando te digo que todo está en la posición del palo, en inclinar tu cuerpo lo necesario y utilizar los ángulos para poder hacerlo… bien…

Los gatos son divertidos. :) Mi vecino tenía uno pequeño cuando era más joven y solía ir todos los días luego de la escuela. Todo es un enemigo, todo debe ser atacado sin pensarlo y luego… dormir. LOL Una vez que todo está bien en su pequeño mundo, duermen sin preocupaciones. Hay algo que aprender de ellos, porque o les agradas o no. Ellos ven algo en uno que los hace confiar y acercarse, o cuando no es así te ignoran. Es casi entendible el porqué los egipcios los adoraban. Tienen un aire de realeza.

Bella, si quieres un gato, compraremos uno. Solo es una razón más para concentrarme en salir de este maldito lugar. Lo que sea para verte sonreír. En serio.

Tienes la idea del ascensor equivocada, Isabella. La falda corta se queda, pero el ascensor está vacío. A medio camino de llegar a nuestro piso presiono el botón de emergencia. Te tomo contra la pared… fuerte y rápido. Justo antes de que seguridad llegue, te hago tener un orgasmo porque quiero oírte cuando digas mi nombre. Nada de esa cosa silenciosa. Los correos ya son lo suficientemente silenciosos.

Cristo, necesito una ducha fría… otra vez. O_o No bromeo cuando digo que los kilómetros entre nosotros me están afectando.

Por favor hazme saber cuando llegues de lo de tu papá. Necesito saber que estás bien, ¿de acuerdo?

Volviéndome loco sin ti…

Edward

P. D.: Pregunta… ¿Está bien que te hice mi contacto de emergencia? Necesitaba cambiarlo. Eres la única a quien le importa si me llega a pasar algo. (¡Y no te atrevas a volverte loca por esto!) Solo necesitaba asegurarme de que supieras. Jasper y Emmett también saben, pero quería decírtelo. Esto es importante, cielo, así que si no estás cómoda con esto, lo cambiaré. Solo… dime qué piensas.


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia de _**Sarge's Girls.**_ Yo solo me encargo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Link del perfil de las autoras originales: https / www fanfiction net/ u / 4021263 / Sarge-s-Girls**

 **Link para la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8182137 / 1 / Coming-Home**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 39: Bella**

 **De:** Bella Swan.

 **Para:** EAMasen.

 **Enviado:** sábado, 15 de mayo de 2010, 2:07 p. m.

 **Recibido:** domingo, 16 de mayo de 2010, 2:07 a. m.

 **Asunto:** ¿Soñaste conmigo?

Es justo, ya que mis sueños están invadidos por ti. ;) Hablando de palos y ángulos e inclinar mi cuerpo de la manera adecuada… sí, mis sueños esta noche no serán diferentes a como han sido desde hace un tiempo. (No que me queje. *sonrisa*)

No creo que me guste un gato. No he tenido una mascota desde que era una niña. Aunque tal vez podamos comprar un perro también. Pueden crecer juntos…

Eso no es justo, cariño… primero el pool ¿y ahora el ascensor? Mierda, estás intentando matarme, ¿no es así? Concuerdo contigo de que los correos son muy silenciosos. Es decir, no me malinterpretes… son mejores que no ser capaz de escribir para nada, pero aun así. No puedo esperar para oír tu voz de nuevo y poder escucharte… ¿ver tu rostro cuando estás excitado y calenturiento y a punto de correrte? Mierda, ese pensamiento me vuelve loca. Y demonios… voy a salir con las chicas a llevar galletas a la estación, ¡y ahora mis bragas necesitan ser cambiadas! LOL

Mejor me voy, cariño.

Pensando siempre en ti, Bella.

P. D.: Por supuesto que está bien que me hayas hecho tu contacto de emergencia. Estoy honrada de que lo quieras de esa manera. Espero que nunca se use, por supuesto, pero me encanta que hayas hecho ese cambio. Besos y abrazos.

 _ **…**_

 **De:** Bella Swan.

 **Para:** EAMasen.

 **Enviado:** sábado, 15 de mayo de 2010, 4:26 p. m.

 **Recibido:** domingo, 16 de mayo de 2010, 4:26 a. m.

 **Asunto:** Estoy en la prisión del correo…

Siento que he estado muy metida en la computadora y en el teléfono, así que me estoy poniendo a mí misma en la prisión del correo. LOL Quiero pasar la noche con Charlie, así que no los tendré a la vista hasta más tarde o mañana.

¡Aunque obviamente te escribiré cuando llegue a casa!

¡Hora de las veinte preguntas! Aquí hay algo para hacerte pensar…

De todo lo que me has dicho, se escucha como que tus padres tenían un buen matrimonio (al contrario que los míos…). ¿Qué cosas admirabas de su relación, viéndola ahora? Yo no recuerdo a los míos estando casados, pero sé una cosa que no hacían/podían lo cual ayudó a llevarlos a divorciarse, y eso es compromiso. Cada uno estaba tan concentrado en lo que quería que no pudieron encontrar una manera de ser felices los dos.

Extrañándote, Bella.

 ** _…_**

 **De:** Bella Swan.

 **Para:** EAMasen.

 **Enviado:** domingo, 16 de mayo de 2010, 5:32 p. m.

 **Recibido:** lunes, 17 de mayo de 2010, 5:32 a. m.

 **Asunto:** ¡Estoy en casa!

Oh, cielo… me encanta visitar a mi papá, pero me alegro de estar de vuelta en mi propia casa, ¡donde no siento que soy una adolescente queriendo escaparme para ver a mi chico! LOL

Lamento no haber escrito de nuevo hasta ahora. Terminamos con invitados anoche (¡fuimos invadidos en la pequeña casa de mi padre!), incluyendo algunos hombres de la delegación y sus familias, la novia de Charlie, Sue, sus hijos, e incluso un par de personas con las cuales fui a la secundaria. Incluso el pobre Jake se apareció… y no ha cambiado un poco. Coqueteó hasta que le mostré una foto tuya todo vestido y armado posando con Em y Jazz, luciendo todo rudo y peligroso. Cambió su tono malditamente rápido, dijo que te agradeciera por tu servicio y luego inmediatamente comenzó a coquetear con Leah, la hija de Sue. Fue cómico.

Al final, la mayoría se quedó como hasta las once y luego las chicas y yo jugamos cartas con Charlie hasta las dos. Después tuve que manejar hasta acá, así que no tuve oportunidad de escribirte en el camino. *suspiro* Como dije… ¡es bueno estar en casa! LOL

Creo que será una temprana noche para mí. Algo de sopa que tengo en el congelador, una película (estoy pensando en… ¿Cómo perder a un hombre en diez días, tal vez?), y luego a la cama. Mis sueños contigo me están llamando.

Ten un buen día, cariño.

Bella.

Besos y abrazos.

 ** _…_**

 **Seattle… domingo, 16 de mayo de 2010, 5:51 p. m.**

Cerré mi portátil y la coloqué en la mesa, abrazándome a mí misma. Había terminado de releer los últimos correos de Edward, ahora que estaba en casa y me podía concentrar mejor.

Mi corazón estaba tan hinchado que se sentía como si iba a explotar. Había admitido que me amaba…

 _«No te compartiré con miradas curiosas cuando hagamos el amor, bonita. Punto. Cuando amo a alguien, no quiero que nadie más la vea a excepción de mí.»_

Había tenido que contenerme para no decirle que lo amaba en el siguiente correo que le había enviado, pero no lo hice. Por primera vez, no era algo que quería hacer por correo. Una llamada o por Skype tendría que ser, dado que obviamente no iba a esperar para decirle en persona. Quería, necesitaba, que supiera antes de eso, cuando fuera que sucediese. Pero quería poder decir las palabras, quería que las oyera de mi boca y si era afortunada que las viera en mi rostro, no solamente leerlo en una manera impersonal como el correo.

Y luego… su último correo. Comencé a temblar otra vez cuando pensé de nuevo en sus palabras.

 _«¿Está bien que te hice mi contacto de emergencia? Necesitaba cambiarlo. Eres la única a quien le importa si me llega a pasar algo. (¡Y no te atrevas a volverte loca por esto!) Solo necesitaba asegurarme de que supieras. Jasper y Emmett también saben, pero quería decírtelo. Esto es importante, cielo, así que si no estás cómoda con esto, lo cambiaré. Solo… dime qué piensas.»_

Sabía lo importante que era un numero telefónico ECE*. Alice y Rosalie vivían con eso todos los días… y luego estaba la conversación que había tenido con mi papá el domingo en la mañana cuando solo nosotros dos estábamos despiertos.

 _Pasándole la segunda taza de café me senté al otro lado de mi padre en la pequeña mesa de la cocina, apenas prestándole atención a mi alrededor. Así que cuando alzó su mano y la colocó en mi brazo, me asusté lo suficiente que mi mano saltó, regando café por el borde de la taza._

 _Tendiéndome una servilleta, Charlie arqueó una ceja._

— _¿Te gustaría decirme qué te tiene tan preocupada y alterada?_

 _Sus cejas se quedaron arqueadas mientras le contaba sobre la posdata del último correo de Edward._

— _Bells, el cambio en su ECE es algo importante, sabes eso, ¿verdad?_

— _¿ECE?_

 _Asintió._

— _En caso de emergencia._

 _Duh._

— _Oh… sí, lo sé, papá —sonreí, pero por la expresión de Charlie supe que se había parecido más a una mueca._

 _Luego de mirarme por un momento, dijo calmadamente:_

— _Es una gran responsabilidad, Isabella. Un soldado no hace eso a la ligera y ciertamente no pone a cualquier conocido como su contacto principal, especialmente no si tiene a un ser querido en casa._

 _Debí haber estado por mucho tiempo en silencio que sintió la necesidad de hablar otra vez._

— _Necesitas ser honesta con él, Bells. Si es algo para lo cual no estás preparada para lidiar, díselo ahora, antes…_

— _¡No! —Mi respuesta fue inmediata—. Lo siento —dije apenada, bajando mi voz—. Lo amo, papá. Solo que no estaba segura…_

— _¿Si él te correspondía?_

 _Asentí dócilmente mirando la leche líquida en la taza entre mis manos._

— _Isabella Swan, mírame. —La voz de mi padre era seria, sin lugar a juegos, y esperó hasta que levanté mi cabeza y lo miré a los ojos antes de hablar de nuevo—. Si ese chico no te ama, me pondré mi uniforme mañana. Necesitas decirle cómo te sientes, Bella. Pronto. Necesita saber que tiene a alguien de su lado. Créeme, a veces eso puede hacer la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte estando allá, el saber que tienes a alguien a quien regresar._

 _Una lágrima solitaria rodó por mi mejilla mientras asentía y la sequé antes de levantarme para ir a abrazar a mi padre, agradeciéndole en un murmullo, mostrándole, lo mejor que podía con un abrazo, lo mucho que lo amaba y admiraba._

De repente me di cuenta de que Charlie tenía razón. Las señales estaban allí. No podía esperar a hablar con Edward por otro medio que no fuera por correo para poder decirle exactamente cómo me sentía… y si no aguantaba y se lo decía en un correo… bueno, no sería el fin del mundo, reflexioné, sonriendo mientras me levantaba para sacar la sopa de brócoli con queso del congelador.

* * *

 ***** **Número telefónico ICE** (abreviatura en inglés de _In Case of Emergency_ ): contacto telefónico que señala a la persona a la que llamarán en caso de accidente.


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia de _**Sarge's Girls.**_ Yo solo me encargo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Link del perfil de las autoras originales: https / www fanfiction net/ u / 4021263 / Sarge-s-Girls**

 **Link para la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8182137 / 1 / Coming-Home**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 40: Edward**

 **De:** EAMasen.

 **Para:** Bella Swan.

 **Enviado:** lunes, 17 de mayo de 2010, 10:23 p. m.

 **Recibido:** lunes, 17 de mayo de 2010, 10:23 a. m.

 **Asunto:** Sé que te respondo tarde.

Hola, cielo.

Lamento haber tardado en responder. Hemos estado en vela lidiando con un problema en una aldea no muy lejos de nuestra base de campamento. Uno de nuestros camiones de transporte, con algunos suministros, fue atacado de camino acá. Mi pelotón estuvo afuera buscando a los rebeldes que hicieron esa mierda. No solo perdimos nuestros suministros, sino que también perdimos dos hombres de infantería y un conductor. ¡Mierda! Estaré contento cuando me largue de aquí.

*suspiro*

No tienes idea de lo mucho que necesitaba esos tres correos de tu parte, incluso si eran tan simples diciéndome que te habías puesto a ti misma una restricción contra mí. Aceptaré todo lo que pueda dado este punto, porque sé que tenemos que salir de nuevo esta noche. De hecho, este correo no será tan largo como lo acostumbrado, porque necesito dormir al menos un par de horas, incluso aunque no quiero más que sumergirme en tus dulces palabras.

Prometo que no estoy intentando matarte, bonita. LOL Sin embargo, sí creo que nos estamos torturando lentamente el uno al otro hasta que finalmente nos veamos en persona. Pero que dulce dolor es… eres tan sexy y abierta que es difícil resistirse para no provocarte. E Isabella, si las bragas son un problema… no te las pongas. No me importa.

Perros, gatos, peces… demonios, Bella, llegados a este punto no me importa. No puedo esperar para realmente pensar en ese tipo de cosas. Te compraría el mundo y te lo daría si pudiera. En el momento en que te tenga en mis brazos, te compraré cualquier maldita cosa que quieras.

Mis padres… eran enamorados de la universidad y se amaban ferozmente. En realidad no discutían mucho. Creo que lo que más admiraba era la devoción que se tenían mutuamente, lo cual supongo que me incluía también. Se conocían tan bien, dependían el uno del otro. Siempre fueron fieles y se miraban como si nadie más estuviese presente. Destrozó a mi padre tener que ver a mi mamá desvanecerse y no poder hacer nada, y una vez que se fue era como si ya no había nada más reteniéndolo en este mundo. Sabía que me amaba, pero ella era su vida… no pudo evitar seguirla. Su amor era lo que más admiraba.

Me alegro que hayas pasado un agradable tiempo con tu papá y las chicas, pero también estoy alegre de que estés en casa a salvo.

Sin embargo, si este Jacob Black necesita otro recordatorio de que no estás interesada, házmelo saber, bonita. Estaré contento de hacer más que solo posar para una maldita foto. Tiene móvil, ¿cierto?

Por más que lo odie, me tengo que ir, mi amor. Prometo escribirte de nuevo tan pronto como pueda. Intenta no preocuparte demasiado, ¿de acuerdo?

Tuyo, Edward.

* * *

 **Me paso por aquí para agradecerles infinitamente por esos mil reviews. Sé que tal vez no sea la gran cosa, pero para mí realmente significa demasiado, por sus comentarios sé que lo que estoy haciendo (traducir) alguien lo están leyendo y me alegra inmesamente que se tomen el tiempo de leer y comentar, así que: ¡MIL GRACIAS!**

 **Y debido a que muchas me han dejado la misma pregunta (¿Cuándo Edward y Bella se van a conocer en personar?) aquí les respondo: Muy pronto, sé que parece como que nunca va a llegar el momento, pero ya prontito nuestro par de tortolos se van a conocer y como dicen algunas "incendiarán pantallas de computadores y móviles"**


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia de _**Sarge's Girls.**_ Yo solo me encargo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Link del perfil de las autoras originales: https / www fanfiction net/ u / 4021263 / Sarge-s-Girls**

 **Link para la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8182137 / 1 / Coming-Home**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 41: Bella**

 **De:** Bella Swan.

 **Para:** EAMasen.

 **Enviado:** lunes, 17 de mayo de 2010, 11:42 a. m.

 **Recibido:** lunes, 17 de mayo de 2010, 11:42 p. m.

 **Asunto:** ¿Qué les pasa a los hombres?

Lo juro, es como si alguien le echó algo al agua aquí en Washington… primero, fue Jacob Black. ¿Está mañana? ¡Fue Mike Newton! Vino contoneándose a mi salón antes de que las clases comenzaran, actuando todo tranquilo y zalamero (¿como si acaso voy a creer eso ahora? Siendo sincera, como si alguna vez en realidad lo hice… LOL). Me dijo que había escuchado que tuve que llamar al departamento de niños y familia y que sabía que necesitaría un hombro donde llorar, así que estaría contento de brindarme sus "amplios y fuertes hombros" (sus palabras, no mías) para cualquier cosa que pudiera necesitar.

Luego de reírme, le pregunté lo que pensaría Lauren si se enteraba de eso. Dijo que se había enterado el fin de semana que ella lo había engañado con lo del embarazo, así que ya me podía tener de vuelta… ahora que ya no estaba tan agobiado. *pone los ojos en blanco* Le dije que no, que gracias, pero que mi novio me había brindado todo el apoyo que necesitaba. No me creyó que en verdad tuviera un novio incluso después de mostrarle las fotos que tenía de ti. Creo que sus palabras exactas fueron: «Vamos, dulzura. Sabes que me extrañas. No hay necesidad de hacerme sentir celoso». Cuando me negué otra vez, simplemente me guiñó y se giró para irse, diciéndome sobre su hombro que por ahora me daría espacio, pero que cuando estuviera lista para dejar la historia del "novio falso" que le avisara.

¿Qué demonios le vi en algún momento, para comenzar?

En fiiiiiiiiin, suficiente de él. lol

Lamento oír de los hombres que fueron asesinados, cariño. No puedo siquiera imaginar cuán violento debe ser allá. Espero que los que lo hicieron sean encontrados rápido y que nadie más salga herido o muerto en el proceso. Me alegra que tuvieras mis cortos y estúpidos correos para leer cuando regresaste. Te escribiría diez en el día si eso te ayudara a lidiar con lo que sucede. Si alguna vez hay algo que quieres o necesitas de mí, sabes que siempre me puedes decir, ¿cierto? Nunca temas en preguntar.

Me encantó saber eso sobre tus padres. Me alegra tanto que se tuvieran mutuamente por tanto tiempo y me rompe el corazón que su tiempo entre ellos y contigo fue interrumpido. Sé que si te están mirando desde allá arriba ahora, deben estar jodidamente orgullosos de ti y del hombre en el que te has convertido.

¡Oh, no! Al parecer te gusta la idea de yo estando al mando, sargento. Me pregunto si debería intentar eso la próxima vez que hablemos por Skype… Si te gusta la idea, puede que estés interesado en saber que ha habido noches en las que olvido usar mi camiseta y bragas para dormir, en su lugar eligiendo dormir desnuda. Me gusta la manera en que las sábanas frías se sienten contra mi piel y me gusta cómo mi cuerpo se siente cuando la brisa entra por mi ventana o del ventilador, soplando contra mi piel o entre mis piernas, especialmente si estoy… agitada o calurosa. ;)

Tengo que irme. El almuerzo de los niños ya va a terminar y necesito tomar algo y preparar la clase de matemáticas para esta tarde. Espero que duermas lo que necesitas, cariño. Por favor, por favor cuídate cuando estés allá afuera. Recuerda que estoy aquí esperando por ti cuando salgas, así que hasta ese entonces ¡necesito que te cuides!

Hasta pronto… besos y abrazos.

Bella.

P. D.: Edward, solo para que lo sepas… cuando me tengas en tus brazos, tendré todo lo que necesito. Gatos, perros, peces… claro que una mascota sería genial, ¿pero tú? Tú eres lo que quiero en mis brazos todas las noches.


	42. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia de _**Sarge's Girls.**_ Yo solo me encargo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Link del perfil de las autoras originales: https / www fanfiction net/ u / 4021263 / Sarge-s-Girls**

 **Link para la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8182137 / 1 / Coming-Home**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 42: Edward**

 **Afganistán… martes, 18 de mayo de 2010, 11:12 a. m.**

—Demonios —gruñí, alejando mi portátil de mí, negando con mi cabeza. Le di otra probada a mi almuerzo el cual en realidad no estaba saboreando.

—Sargento, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Jasper, tocando mi codo con el suyo.

Todos estábamos malditamente agotados pero enojados porque no pudimos encontrar a los desgraciados que habían hecho explotar nuestro camión de transporte. Era como si hubieran desaparecido de la faz de la Tierra. Mi teoría era que estaban escondidos en las montañas no muy lejos de la aldea. No teníamos otra opción que encontrarlos porque hasta que no los detuviéramos, no podríamos dejar pasar a nadie en la carretera. Sin pase, no había suministros.

Releí el correo de Bella y negué con mi cabeza. Si ella creía que alguien estaba poniendo algo en el agua entonces estaba demente. Mi chica era malditamente hermosa, sexy y llena de vida, estaba destinada a que le coquetearan. Sabía que no quería regresar con este tal Mike, simplemente por la manera en que se había reído de él, la manera en que su temperamento sexy como el demonio se había mostrado. Lo que jodidamente me molestaba era que él no le creyó cuando ella le dijo que ya tenía a alguien. El desgraciado la había engañado y mentido… ¿y _él_ no le creía? ¿Qué demonios?

—Oye, Ed… estás doblando tu cubierto, tío —comentó Emmett.

—¿Sargento? —dijo Jasper, quintándome el cubierto—. Escupe. ¿Qué demonios dijo Bella? ¿Está todo bien?

—Su ex la quiere de vuelta —murmuré, sintiéndome como un imbécil celoso, pero demonios, no había una mierda que pudiera hacer al respecto cuando estaba a medio mundo lejos de ella.

—¿Mike? —preguntó Emmett, haciendo una mueca cuando asentí.

—¿Qué dijo Bella? —preguntó de nuevo Jasper, mirando mi computadora como si estuviera a punto de ver por sí mismo.

—Que él no le cree que ella tiene un… novio —gruñí, tratando de arreglar mi cubierto.

Emmett resopló, la expresión jovial que siempre tenía cambió. Señaló mi computadora, diciendo:

—Necesitamos eso y la oficina del comandante. Vamos.

Mis ojos se alzaron y me giré hacia Jasper, quien se encogió de hombros pero una lenta sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

Tirando nuestra basura, nos encaminamos hacia la oficina del comandante, dejando todo en el escritorio.

Emmett agarró mi computadora abriéndola y buscó una página.

—Sargento, ordena algo —rio, señalando la pantalla donde una página web de entrega de flores estaba abierta—. Si lo haces ahora, entonces Bells las recibirá para cuando esté en el almuerzo mañana… bueno, técnicamente hoy… es decir, nuestro hoy es su mañana… ¡mierda! ¡Sabes a lo que me refiero!

Jasper y yo nos carcajeamos pero vimos como sacaba un pequeño cuaderno de su bolsillo trasero y luego tomaba el teléfono, murmurando:

—Estúpido cabrón… —Esperó mientras el teléfono repicaba e incluso aunque no podíamos oír lo que decían del otro lado, mis cejas se alzaron cuando gritó—: ¡Mike! Soy Emmett… McCarty. Ya sabes, el esposo de Rose… —Hizo una pausa, sonriendo como el bastardo malvado que en realidad podía ser—. No, hombre… no me dejará comprarte esa arma, pero gracias. Oye, escucha… necesito un favor, tío. Sé que todavía trabajas con Bella. —Otra pausa, negó con su cabeza, su voz baja y amenazadora—. No, Mike… estoy _bastante enterado_ de que ya no están juntos y te prometo que hablaremos _todo sobre eso_ cuando salga de este desierto, porque ella es como mi hermana menor, pero por ahora, necesito un favor. —Hizo una pausa de nuevo, bufando frustrado—. Sí, te estoy llamado desde otro continente, inepto. Ahora escucha. El novio de Bella, Edward, le enviará algo mañana y necesito asegurarme que pase por la oficina de la escuela de camino a almorzar. ¿Me entiendes?

—Oh, eso es jodidamente perfecto —susurró Jasper, golpeando mi pecho con el reverso de su mano—. Haz la orden, sargento… algo bonito, pero no rosas. Son demasiado… ordinarias.

Cerré mi boca, la cual se había abierto ante la no sutil amenaza de Emmett hacia Mike, demonios, ni siquiera sabía que se conocían, pero comencé a mirar la pantalla. Vi rápidamente entre lo que parecían un billón de arreglos florales y finalmente me decidí por algo que se parecía tanto a… Bella. Era sencillo, bonito y natural, pero divertido… justo como era ella. Luego de escribir el mensaje que quería agregar, pagué por eso y asentí en dirección a Emmett, quien todavía estaba disfrutando de asustar a muerte a Mike.

—Oye, Mike. En realidad no quiero saber —gruñó, rodando los ojos—. Ahora… asegúrate que reciba su regalo mañana o lo sabré. Y no seré solo yo a quien le tendrás que responder. No solo le diré al padre de Bella sobre esa Remington que no es tan… legal, pero cuando tengamos nuestra pequeña charla sobre lo que le hiciste a Bells… no estaré solo. Y te lo digo, no te gustará Eddie cuando está molesto, tío, así que aléjate de su chica. —Emmett hizo una pausa de nuevo, asintiendo una vez y dijo—: Bien. —Cuando colgó, murmuró—: Marica.

Jasper sonrió, chocando puños con Em.

—Rose aún no te deja tener esa arma, ¿uh?

—Demonios, no —rio Emmett, de vuelta a su personalidad feliz—. ¿Ahora te sientes mejor, sargento? Es lo más cerca a marcar territorio que podemos hacer desde aquí, pero… —rio, negando con su cabeza—. Créeme… le debo a la página de flores un gran beso. Ha salvado mi trasero de la casa del perro más veces de las que puedo contar…

—¿Crees que lo hará?

—Lo hará —rio Emmett—. No tienes idea cuánto desea Rosie ponerle una mano por lo que le hizo a Bells. Solo se está conteniendo porque Bella no está tan mal por eso. Lo hará porque me tiene pavor.

—Gracias, Em —dije con un asentimiento de cabeza y un golpe de puño antes de que me dejaran para enviar un correo.

—Tranquilo —dijo, restándole importancia—. Harías lo mismo por mí… ahora necesito algo de sueño antes de que regresemos a la búsqueda dentro de unas horas…

 _ **…**_

 **De:** EAMasen.

 **Para:** Bella Swan.

 **Enviado:** martes, 18 de mayo de 2010, 11:43 a. m.

 **Recibido:** lunes, 17 de mayo de 2010, 11:43 p. m.

 **Asunto:** No hay nada en la maldita agua, Isabella…

Probablemente no tengas idea, pero eres extremadamente deseable. Eres malditamente hermosa y sexy y todas las cosas que hacen a los hombres quererte, incluyéndome. Mike te dijo la línea de ligue más vieja en el maldito libro al decirte que era tu hombro para que lloraras en él y eso es porque sabe que la cagó contigo. No importa si no cree que ya tengas a alguien… mientras que tú lo creas. Si no acepta tu negativa seriamente, entonces golpéalo en las bolas. Créeme, lo haría si pudiera. Te dijo que estabas intentando ponerlo celoso porque él está celoso, cariño. Perdió a la mujer más maravillosa y ahora lo sabe. ¿Cómo dijiste tú? Su pérdida, mi ganancia. No dejes que te perturbe.

Seguimos buscando a los rebeldes. Saldremos de nuevo en un par de horas, así que necesito dormir un poco, pero tenía que escribirte. Joder, mi amor, extraño tu voz. Quisiera llamarte todos los días, pero no es posible. Pero estoy siendo cuidadoso, me estoy cuidando porque todo lo que quiero es lo que tú dijiste… tú en mis brazos todas las noches. Es todo en lo que puedo concentrarme… llegar hasta ti. Todo lo que quiero es envolverme alrededor de ti y nunca más salir a respirar, Bella. Quiero físicamente pegarme a la única cosa que ha hecho mi vida infinitamente mejor.

Me dijiste que te dijera si necesitaba algo… bueno, todo lo que necesito es que sigas haciendo lo que estás haciendo. Cada correo, cada llamada, y cada paquete que envías evitan que me vuelva loco. Octubre está tan lejos y ese pensamiento me mata.

Me tengo que ir, cielo. Lo odio, pero tengo que estar en alerta cuando salgamos de nuevo, supongo que leerás esto antes de ir a dormir, así que dulces sueños, mi amor. Sueña conmigo…

Siempre tuyo, Edward.

P. D.: ¿Sin ropa interior? Isabella, créeme cuando te digo que la única vez que te querré sin ropa interior… será conmigo. Demonios, cuando estés conmigo, no estoy seguro de que te quiera vestida, pero si la oportunidad se da cuando estemos en público, solo el saber que puedo tocarte… sin obstáculos, sin impedimentos… en cualquier momento, me volverá loco. Mierda, no puedo esperar para sentirte…


	43. Chapter 43

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia de _**Sarge's Girls.**_ Yo solo me encargo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Link del perfil de las autoras originales: https / www fanfiction net/ u / 4021263 / Sarge-s-Girls**

 **Link para la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8182137 / 1 / Coming-Home**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 43: Bella**

 **Seattle… martes, 18 de mayo de 2010, 11:28 a. m.**

—De acuerdo, chicos, cálmense y hagan una fila. La señorita Stephanie los llevará a la cafetería para el almuerzo —les dije a los niños, quienes al parecer estaban hiperactivos hoy. Tal vez era porque solo quedaba una semana de clases, pero fuera cual fuera la razón, estaban agotándome, y solo estábamos a mitad del día.

Una vez todos se fueron, agarré mi bolsa y me encaminé hacia la sala de maestros, donde podría comprar algo de las máquinas y revisar mi correo.

Había un par de maestros en el salón cuando entré, y saludé antes de caminar a unas de las pequeñas mesas al fondo. Me acababa de sentar con una botella de agua y una bolsa de maní tostado azucarado, Sun Chips, y de postre una barra de granola de chocolate, cuando Mike se acercó. Genial…

—Hola, Bella —dijo, brindándome una sonrisa—. Necesitas venir conmigo.

Sorprendida, aunque no del todo, ante su audacia, arqueé una ceja y dije elocuentemente:

—¿Uh?

—Se supone que te tengo que escoltar a la oficina. —Ante mi mirada aún confundida, rodó los ojos y bufó—. Tienes un paquete en la oficina principal y me dieron órdenes para que me asegure de que llegues allí, así que vamos. —Bajo su aliento, murmuró apenas lo suficientemente alto para oírlo—: No me patearán el trasero, así que vamos, demonios.

No estaba segura de qué diablos significaba eso, así que solo lo ignoré y me levanté, empezando a recoger mis cosas.

—Déjala allí —dijo Mike, señalando a otros profesores de tercer grado—. Barb te la cuidará. — Sacó a relucir su encanto zalamero antes de voltear hacia ella—. ¿Cierto, Barb?

Ella soltó una risita, una maldita risita y batió sus pestañas.

—Sí, seguro, Mike. —Batiendo una mano en mi dirección sin apartar la mirada de Mike, dijo—: Ve, Bella. Cuidaré tus cosas.

Rodando mis ojos, le dije:

—Gracias. —Sabía que nada se me perdería, pero le di una última mirada a la portátil, triste de que el correo de Edward el cual estaba segura estaba esperando por mí tendría que seguir esperando un par de minutos más—. De acuerdo, entonces vamos, Mike.

Sorpresivamente, Mike no intentó nada de camino a la oficina principal. De hecho, fue educado, preguntándome cómo les estaba yendo a los niños en esta última semana de clases antes del verano y mantuvo una respetuosa distancia entre nosotros, sin invadir mi espacio personal. Era como si fuera un hombre completamente diferente al que había sido anteayer. No sabía qué había cambiado, pero fuera lo que fuera, estaba agradecida por eso. Podía soportarlo si tenía que hacerlo, pero en realidad no era algo con lo que quería tener que lidiar.

Cuando llegamos a la oficina, Mike se metió las manos en los bolsillos, viéndose nervioso por primera vez desde que lo había conocido.

—Escucha, Bella —rio sin ganas y negó con la cabeza—. Dile a Emmett que dije hola y que hice lo que se suponía tenía que hacer. Buena suerte con el nuevo tío.

El entendimiento me golpeó mientras se volteaba y se encaminaba hacia el pasillo. De alguna manera, de algún modo, mis chicos lo habían contactado. Me hubiera reído, pero era la cosa más dulce que habían hecho por mí hasta ahora. Emmett y Jasper… y ahora Edward… eran tan buenos hombres. Incluso desde el otro lado del mundo, me protegían.

Vi a Mike coquetear con una de las secretarias que venía en esta dirección y negué con la cabeza. Dudaba que alguna vez cambiara. Luego me giré y caminé hacia la oficina principal, sintiendo mi boca abrirse cuando vi el arreglo en el hermoso florero azul en el escritorio principal. De alguna manera, sabía sin duda alguna que era para mí. ¿El florero azul y las flores azules? Sí, era totalmente de parte de Edward.

—¡Ah, Bella! —dijo la señora Cope mientras caminaba hacia el escritorio—. Tú, jovencita, tienes un gran admirador… éstas llegaron para ti esta mañana con instrucciones de esperar y que tú vendrías en la hora del almuerzo para recogerlas.

Sonriendo, acerqué las flores e inhalé una vez antes de alejarlas.

—Sí, señora. Es así.

—Adelante, niña —dijo—. No necesitas esperar. Hay una nota.

Inmediatamente, giré las flores para poder ver la nota. Sosteniendo el gancho la saqué, deslizando mis dedos ligeramente sobre los suaves y blancos pétalos de unos de los lirios.

 _Bella,_

 _Lo que tenemos, lo que hemos creado es solo de nosotros. No importa lo que la gente piense, solo lo que sintamos. Significas más para mí de lo que puedo decir. No soy tan valiente, pero desde que llegaste a mi vida, finalmente he encontrado todo lo que alguna vez he necesitado._

 _Un día, te entregaré estas flores personalmente, pero ahora, esto tendrá que ser suficiente._

 _Siempre tuyo, Edward._

Con ojos llorosos, le agradecí a la señora Cope, tomé las flores y me apresuré hacia el salón de maestros, todos los pensamientos de comer olvidados. Todo lo que quería era leer su último correo y responderle.

 _ **…**_

 **De:** Bella Swan.

 **Para:** EAMasen.

 **Enviado:** martes, 18 de mayo de 2010, 11:35 a. m.

 **Recibido:** martes, 18 de mayo de 2010, 11:35 p. m.

 **Asunto:** Oh, sargento…

Muchísimas gracias por las flores, cariño. Fueron totalmente inesperadas, pero absoluta y completamente apreciadas. Son preciosas, Edward, en serio. Lloré cuando leí la dulce nota. Se verán hermosas en mi escritorio hasta que me vaya a casa más tarde y luego en mi peinadora, así pueden ser la última cosa que vea antes de dormir y lo primero que vea cuando me despierte cada mañana. (No pienses que no me di cuenta de todo lo azul… ;) Tal vez pronto, puedas ver algo de lo _otro_ azul con lo cual bromeé antes, ¿hmm?)

*risa* No me tientes a golpear a Mike en las bolas, cariño. Aunque… sea lo que sea que Emmett le dijo debió haber funcionado, porque fue tan malditamente educado y tan… anti-Mike cuando me escoltó a la oficina principal, fue chistoso.

También quiero escuchar tu voz de nuevo pronto, sargento. Todavía la escucho de nuestra última conversación, ese suave acento del medio oeste… ahora es el mejor sonido en el mundo para mí y no me arrepiento por eso. ¿Referente a lo de envolverte alrededor de mí y nunca más salir a respirar? Se escucha casi jodidamente perfecto, cariño. Superaremos los siguientes cuatro meses y medio y haremos eso una realidad, ¿de acuerdo?

Estás en mis pensamientos y sueños cada momento del día y la noche, Edward. Siempre recuerda eso.

Bella.

P. D.: ¡Maldito seas por las bragas húmedas… de nuevo! Es algo bueno que haya pensado en traer un par extra, ¡por las dudas!

* * *

 **Debido a que muchas han mencionado que los capítulos son cortos (lo sé) y que se quedan con ganas de más, he pensado que podrías darles un adelanto pero para eso tendrán que comentar para yo así poder responderles por mensaje privado. Así que ya saben, si quieren saber un pedacito de lo que sucederá en el capítulo de mañana solo tienen que comentar.**

 **No he hecho esto en anteriores capítulos, pero creo que les gustará saber (al menos algo) lo que sucederá en el capítulo de mañana.**

 **P . D.: Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios y por apreciar mi esfuerzo.**


	44. Chapter 44

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia de _**Sarge's Girls.**_ Yo solo me encargo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Link del perfil de las autoras originales: https / www fanfiction net/ u / 4021263 / Sarge-s-Girls**

 **Link para la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8182137 / 1 / Coming-Home**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 44: Edward**

 **De:** EAMasen.

 **Para:** Bella Swan.

 **Enviado:** miércoles, 19 de mayo de 2010, 12:13 a. m.

 **Recibido:** martes, 18 de mayo de 2010, 12:13 p. m.

 **Asunto:** Me has dado tanto, Bella…

Bonita,

Las flores son solo una fracción de lo que desearía poder darte, pero tenía que enviarte algo en agradecimiento. Apenas se compara con todas las galletas, apoyo y sonrisas que me envías, pero quería que supieras que todo eso no era poco apreciado. Que significa mucho…

Cielo, estaré fuera de contacto la mayor parte de mañana. Estaremos haciendo una trampa en la carretera para poder atrapar a los imbéciles. Pensamos que están detrás de nuestros suministros. No estoy seguro de que nuestro comandante nos deje regresar hasta que atrapemos a los desgraciados. LOL ¿Y necesitas que lo diga, mi amor? Sí, seré cuidadoso, ¡lo juro!

Puedes patear a Mike en las bolas las veces que sientas que necesites hacerlo. Tienes mi permiso para hacerlo. E incluso, creo que tienes todo el apoyo y la bendición de Emmett. *risa* Y no estoy seguro de que Mike esté libre de Em tampoco, a pesar de que hizo lo que se le pidió…

Cuatro meses y medio se ven eternos, ¿no es así? :( Mi bonita, tengo que irme. Estaremos cargando pronto. Te prometo que hablaremos por Skype pronto, y te escribiré tan pronto como regrese.

Pensando en ti, Edward.

P. D.: Esta situación con las bragas se está saliendo de control, Isabella. Si estuviera allí, te las quitaría… y no te las regresaría. No las necesitarías.

 ** _…_**

 **Afganistán… miércoles, 19 de mayo de 2010, 3:56 p. m.**

—Respire para mí, sargento —dijo alguien, pero se sentía como si Emmett estuviera sentando sobre mi pecho. Sentí una mano chocar con mi rostro—. Mírame, muchacho —ordenó el teniente Stephen—. Respira.

Todo había pasado de gritar órdenes, colocarnos en posición a explosiones y dolor. De hecho, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que las cosas se habían calmado todavía.

Jadeé lo mejor que pude, sintiendo como si estuviera tosiendo humo, polvo y ambos pulmones. Jalando mi chaleco antibalas y abriendo la cinta de velcro, finalmente tomé una respiración más profunda de prueba.

—¿Los atrapamos? —dije en tono áspero.

—Sí, sargento, los atrapó —rio Stephen, apretando mi hombro—. Relájate. Solo respira. Estarás bien. Solo te acaban de sacar el aire, eso es todo. Revisaremos esas costillas lo más pronto posible, ¿de acuerdo?

Asentí, respirando un poco mejor ahora que sabía que habíamos acabado con el enemigo y mi chaleco estaba siendo removido.

—¡Sargento! —gritó Jasper, cayendo a mi lado—. ¿Qué demonios pasó?

—Los desgraciados mordieron el anzuelo —respondió Stephen—. Dispararon un RPG* a nuestro camión. Fallaron, y alcanzaron ese auto abandonado de allá, pero un pedazo del parachoques alcanzó a Masen en el pecho. —Se levantó—. ¡Traigan ese camión para acá! Instalen un puesto de control para los próximos dos días. Ningún vehículo pasa sin nosotros saberlo, pero el tráfico puede comenzar otra vez. ¡Y alguien ayude a montar a Wells y a Masen en el camión!

—Joder, teniente, puedo caminar —gruñí, sentándome con ayuda de Jasper—. Sin sangre no hay culpa —bufé con ironía, rodándole mis ojos a Stephens.

Por fuera estaba calmado, pero por dentro, estaba malditamente temblando. Esa había sido una jodida llamada de advertencia. Mi pecho dolía como nunca, pero el chaleco me había salvado la maldita vida. Jasper tomó mi arma pero me dejó caminar por mi cuenta hacia el camión.

—¿Qué le pasó a Wells? —le pregunté cuando me empujó hacia la parte trasera.

Jasper miró hacia Emmett.

—Wells recibió la peor parte de ese RPG, sargento —dijo en voz baja—. Estará bien, pero la explosión lo golpeó mayormente en la pierna. Está sangrando y se ve como que está fracturada, pero nada de bajas, señor.

Emmett sacudió la cabeza.

—Demonios, Ed… ¡De no haber caído al suelo como lo hiciste, hubieras perdido la cabeza! —jadeó, cayendo a mi lado.

—Jesús —gruñí, sobando mi pecho. Estaba adolorido como nunca.

—¡Cállate, Emmett! —espetó Jasper.

No dije una maldita palabra en todo el camino de regreso a la base. Me aseguré de que atendieran a Wells antes de dejarlos tocarme, pero cuando lo hicieron, el doctor me aseguró que solo tenía moretones, nada estaba fracturado, ni siquiera una fractura fina. Wells, por otro lado, estaba echado en una cama a unos metros de mí. Me había agradecido, por Dios santo, porque de no haberle dicho que se agachara cuando lo hice, no tendrían una pierna fracturada, hubiera perdido su vida por los escombros de la explosión.

Unos de estos malditos días, no sería una llamada de advertencia, sería el fin. Alguien no fallaría y nunca podría ver a mi bonita por quien ahora vivía. No le podía hacer eso, pero tampoco podía dejarla ir. Me sentía como un imbécil egoísta porque apenas podía controlarme para no llamarla.

Estaba sentado en una camilla cuando Jasper y Emmett aparecieron delante de mí. Jasper estaba sosteniendo mi portátil, la cual había dejado en mi baúl antes de salir temprano esta mañana.

—Vamos, sargento —dijo Emmett, señalando con su barbilla la puerta y ayudándome cautelosamente a caminar—. El doctor dice que estás bien. Vas a llamar tu chica.

—No, esto la matará de un susto —refuté, mirando el reloj—. ¡Y es la mitad de la madrugada allá!

—Sabemos todas esas cosas, Edward —rio suavemente Jasper, llevándome afuera y dirigiéndome hacia la oficina del comandante—. Esa es la razón del porqué le dije a Ali que fuera para allá. Está esperando por ti para que la llames por Skype.

Negué con mi cabeza, cambiando el tema por un momento.

—¿Cómo conseguiste eso? —pregunté mientras colocaba la portátil en el escritorio mientras con cuidado me sentaba enfrente de él.

—Tengo habilidades, tío —sonrió Emmett—. Demasiadas veces abriendo las puertas de los gabinetes de alcohol de mi padre cuando estaba en la secundaria. —Su expresión se volvió seria y señaló la computadora—. Ahora, llámala.

—No quiero asustarla —dije oponiéndome—. Demasiado de esto y no querrá lidiar más con esta mierda.

—Sí, pero necesitas hablar con ella. Tú eres quien está asustado, Ed —urgió Jasper, acercándome la computadora—. La necesitas. Bella es más fuerte de lo que crees. Llámala. Cuando me hirieron hace unos meses atrás todo lo que quería era hablar con Alice. Solo llama.

Tratando de ponerme lo más cómodo que podía en esa maldita silla, inicié sesión en Skype. Preparándome, encontré su nombre y llamé.

* * *

 *** RPG:** granada propulsada por cohete.

* * *

 **Así que les gustó lo de los adelantos ¿eh? Pues en vista de eso en vez de enviarselos por mensaje privado lo publicaré en mi grupo de Facebook, el link lo pueden encontrar en mi perfil de FanFiction.**

 **A todas aquellas que comentaron como Guest, no les pude enviar el adelanto por la misma razón que no tienen usuario :( ¡Lo siento muchísimo!**

 **Gracias por el apoyo y sus comentarios.**

 **P . D.: Si ustedes están ansiosas por que se encuentren, yo más.**


	45. Chapter 45

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia de _**Sarge's Girls.**_ Yo solo me encargo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Link del perfil de las autoras originales: https / www fanfiction net/ u / 4021263 / Sarge-s-Girls**

 **Link para la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8182137 / 1 / Coming-Home**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 45: Bella**

 **Seattle… miércoles, 19 de mayo de 2010, 4:52 a. m.**

— _Es tan bonita —dije, mirando la gata montándose encima de la barriga de Edward mientras él estaba acostado en el suelo de la sala. Siguió trepando encima de él casi cayéndose y cada vez, Edward hacía una mueca._

— _Sí, pero sus uñas son atroces —dijo cuando una vez más tuvo que colocársela encima._

 _Estaba perdida, viendo la adorable ternura de mi hombre y nuestra nueva mascota cuando me di cuenta que él estaba diciendo mi nombre._

—¿Bella?

 _Intenté concentrarme, pero al parecer no pude responderle._

—Bella, despierta.

Cuando alzó su mano y tocó mi brazo, diciendo mi nombre de nuevo, me removí, dándome cuenta de que había estado dormida y soñando, y la voz no había sido la de Edward sino la de Alice.

—¡Mierda, Alice! —jadeé, frotándome el rostro antes de darme cuenta de que debía estar aquí a mitad de la maldita noche por una razón en específico, y nada de lo que se me pasaba por la cabeza era bueno. Me senté, buscando para prender la luz, echándole un vistazo al reloj—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué sucedió?

Alice se veía tan cansada como yo me sentía y sus ojos estaban rojos, como si hubiera estado llorando.

—Oh, Dios… ¿Jasper?

Negó con la cabeza, finalmente encontrando su voz de nuevo.

—Primero que nada, Bella, mantén la calma, ¿de acuerdo? Él está bien.

 _Mantén la cama… él está bien…_

Salí disparada de la cama, alejándome mientras negaba con mi cabeza.

—¡No, no, no! —rugí, mi espalda chocando contra la pared.

Todavía estaba negando con la cabeza cuando se arrodilló frente a mí, tomando mis manos en las de ella.

—Él está bien, dulzura. Edward está bien. Fue golpeado en el chaleco, pero está bien —repitió, apretando mis manos fuertemente, manteniendo mi atención en ella.

Mientras me contaba cómo habían encontrado a los rebeldes que habían estado buscando y cómo Edward había estado cerca de la explosión que casi había matado a uno de sus hombres, las lágrimas corrieron por mis mejillas. Me explicó que le habían sacado el aire y que tenía algunos golpes y moretones, pero que estaba bien. No había querido llamarme porque no me quería preocupar, pero Jasper le había dicho que me necesitaba, así que iba a hablar conmigo por Skype.

—Oh, Dios, creo que vomitaré —dije, sintiendo las náuseas mientras tragaba de nuevo la bilis que había subido a mi garganta.

Alice se apartó de mi camino y luego me siguió cuando salté y salí corriendo al baño para proceder a vomitar lo poco que tenía en mí estómago. Vomité hasta que ya no tuve nada y solo fueron arcadas. Siendo la buena amiga que era, Alice me apartó el cabello de mi rostro y cuando terminé, me tendió una toalla que había mojado.

—Toma, B, limpia tu rostro y luego cepíllate los dientes. Iré a hacerte algo de té, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo—. Tienes quince minutos antes de que Jasper le diga a Edward que llame.

Asentí, haciéndole saber que había escuchado y luego mojé mi rostro con la toalla.

Después de un par de minutos sola, me puse de pie y agarré uno de los vasos desechables del lavabo utilizándolo para tomar agua y lavar mi boca primero. El resto de la bilis en mi boca casi me hace vomitar, así que antes de siquiera agarrar el cepillo de dientes, utilicé un poco de enjuague bucal, y luego rápidamente cepillé mis dientes, sintiéndome menos asquerosa. Para cuando salí a la sala estaba mucho más calmada y controlada, aunque mi temblor, el cual había comenzado en el momento en que me había dado cuenta que Alice me había despertado, no había cesado.

Alice había puesto la portátil en la mesa enfrente del sofá, junto a una taza que estaba humeando.

—Vamos, Bella. Toma algo de té. Necesitas calmarte lo más que puedas, porque no quieres que Edward te vea así, créeme.

—¿En verdad está bien? —pregunté, mi voz un poco rasposa por las horribles arcadas.

Ella asintió.

—Jasper me juró que lo estaba. El equipo médico lo revisó. Ningún hueso fracturado o algo peor, solo un par de rasguños y moretones. Se ve y siente peor de lo que en realidad es. ¿Recuerdas cuando Jasper tuvo una contusión cuando el Humvee rodó? ¿Recuerdas lo horrible que se veía, porque se había golpeado la cabeza, así que tenía un ojo negro y su rostro todo rasguñado?

—Sí —contesté, tomando un sorbo de té cuidadosamente.

—Sin embargo estaba bien. Se veía horrible, como si de verdad estuviera mal herido, pero no era así. Se recuperó unos días después. Eso mismo sucede con Edward. Solo tienes que estar preparada y ser fuerte para él, ¿de acuerdo? Si necesitas desahogarte, puedes llorar más tarde en mi hombro. Está bien llorar, él se preocupará si no ve alguna emoción, ¿cierto? Pero no enloquezcas simplemente por lo mal que se vea. —Ante mi asentimiento, ella dijo—: Voy a ver qué puedo hacer para el desayuno. Rose viene también, así que haré suficiente para todas.

—Ali, no creo que pueda comer…

—Sí puedes y lo harás —dijo seriamente, interrumpiéndome. Con su voz mucho más suave ahora, prosiguió—: Escucha, si estás en esto con Edward, entonces es algo con lo que tienes que aprender a lidiar. Necesitas comer para mantenerte fuerte. Enfermarte no te ayudará a manejar el estrés y la preocupación. ¿Y Bella?

—¿Sí? —Alcé mi mirada hacia ella para ver un adorable ceño fruncido en su rostro.

—Si no crees que puedas con esto, necesitas decírselo ahora. No es justo para ninguno de los dos alargarlo.

—¡No! —jadeé, negando con la cabeza—. Lo amo, Alice. Punto. Estoy en esto mientras él me quiera.

Una comisura de su boca se arqueó en una sonrisa de lado y asintió, mirando el reloj.

—Bien. Ahora, tómate el té. Tu hombre debería estar llamando…

Fue interrumpida por la alerta de Skype diciéndome que tenía una videollamada entrante.

Con dedos temblorosos, apreté _Aceptar._


	46. Chapter 46

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia de _**Sarge's Girls.**_ Yo solo me encargo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Link del perfil de las autoras originales: https / www fanfiction net/ u / 4021263 / Sarge-s-Girls**

 **Link para la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8182137 / 1 / Coming-Home**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 46: Edward**

 **Afganistán… miércoles, 19 de mayo de 2010, 5: 20 p. m.**

Sobé mi pecho mientras esperaba a que la llamada se conectara. Los doctores me habían sacado la camisa y la ropa de trabajo, dándome algo para el dolor, dispensándome por varios días del trabajo. ¡Joder si eso no era una oferta!

La llamada se conectó y juro por Dios que nunca había visto algo más hermoso y triste en toda mi vida. A pesar de sus ojos rojos e hinchados y lo que al parecer eran nuevas lágrimas anegando sus ojos, Bella era simplemente… perfecta. Sus ojos hicieron contacto con los míos y todo el dolor desapareció porque el suyo era más importante. Ella estaba tratando de luchar contra las lágrimas.

—Hola, cielo —suspiré, inclinándome un poco—. Lamento que te despertaran…

—Solo… dime que estás bien, Edward —me interrumpió mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas—. Es todo lo que pido.

—Oh, nena, por favor, no llores. Estoy bien. Lo prometo —juré, restregándome con la mano el rostro—. Solo estoy un poco golpeado, eso es todo.

—Muéstrame —ordenó, frunciéndome el ceño, y todavía seguía siendo malditamente hermosa, toda molesta, preocupada y mandona—. ¡Ahora, sargento!

—¿Te muestro? —confirmé, formando una sonrisa—. Bella, esta llamada no es de ese tipo.

—Edward Masen, si no me muestras que estás bien, te juro por… —bufó molesta, aunque todavía la podía ver preocupada—. Ahora no es momento para que te hagas el lindo y sexy. Muéstrame.

—De acuerdo —suspiré, gruñendo y haciendo una mueca cuando me alcé la camisa.

Sabía que se veía peor de lo que se sentía, aunque se sentía como si se estuviera en el mismísimo infierno. Un gran moretón en tonalidad negro y azul, con un poco de rojo dándole un aspecto fatal, estaba por todo mi pecho. Una de mis dos costillas superiores se veían inflamadas y fracturadas pero no era así, solo había recibido el golpe.

—¿Qué sucedió? —susurró, una nueva tanda de lágrimas surcando su rostro mientras sus ojos miraban mis manos bajarme la camisa.

—¿Qué te dijo Alice, mi amor? —inquirí, inclinándome hacia delante de nuevo.

—Prefiero oírlo de ti.

—De acuerdo —acepté, así que le dije lo que había sucedido, incluyendo lo de Wells—. Estuvo tan jodidamente cerca, Bella —susurré, negando con mi cabeza, apenas mirándola y de repente todo lo que me había asustado salió de mi boca en un solo soplo—. Todo lo que jodidamente quiero es llegar hasta ti. ¡Eso es todo! Es todo. Y parece que toda la maldita suerte está en mi contra. ¿Qué si…? Es decir… _¿Qué si?_ ¡Aún me quedan cuatro meses y medio en esta mierda!

Un sollozo se escuchó desde la computadora y de repente me sentí como un imbécil.

—Nena, _por favor_ , por favor, no llores. Lo siento —supliqué, queriendo sostenerla, pero tuve que optar por el borde del maldito escritorio—. No fue mi intención. Es solo que estoy tan asustado… voy a cagarla, sé que lo haré.

—Edward —lloró, negando con su cabeza lentamente. Las lágrimas ahora eran constantes, y hubiera dado cualquier cosa para poder ser capaz de limpiar esas lágrimas ya que en primer lugar yo era el causante de ellas—. No vas a cagarla —dijo, aunque no me estaba mirando. Estaba mirando sus manos—. No puedes hacerlo. Simplemente _no puedes_ —balbuceó. Tenía miedo de que estuviera en shock. Era como si ni siquiera me estuviera hablando a mí—. Tienes que mantenerte a salvo, cariño. Por favor, te amo… y nada te puede pasar. No puedo perderte.

Me quedé petrificado con mis ojos mirando su rostro. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que fuera consciente que lo había dicho. Mi corazón explotó en mi pecho, lo cual de hecho jodidamente ardió contra mis costillas adoloridas, pero ahora tenía que calmarla porque necesitaba saber que no estaba sola.

—Bella, mi amor… mírame. Mira la computadora —le dije en la voz más serena que podía crear, mis manos se cerraron en puños porque, maldita sea, ¡quería tocarla! Una mirada marrón dulce y preocupada se alzó, encontrándose con la mía y respiré profundo, soltando el aire, solo para intentar calmar mi corazón—. Lamento haberte asustado. Lamento que los dos nos hayamos alterado —sonreí, alzando mi cabeza hacia ella—. Inhala y exhala, cielo.

Hizo lo que le pedí, secando sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó de nuevo, su voz ronca pero aun así tan hermosa.

Reí, asintiendo lentamente porque ella era demasiado dulce y linda para describir.

—Sí. Lo prometo. Bajé la guardia por un segundo…

—Bueno, no hagas eso otra vez —ordenó, frunciendo el cejo en mi dirección—. Lo digo en serio, cariño. ¿Por favor?

En vez de responder su pregunta, la contraataqué con una mía.

—Podemos hacer esto, ¿cierto? ¿Podemos superarlo? Podemos pasar por el infierno para poder llegar al cielo, ¿verdad?

Finalmente, esbozó una sonrisa, una risita dulce escapando de ella.

—Sí, pero… —Sus manos se hicieron garras enfrente de la pantalla, como si estuviera intentando alcanzar algo a través de la computadora—. Tienes que ser extremadamente cuidadoso, Edward. Lamento que no esté llevando esto bien… tú eres mi primer novio de alto riesgo.

Me reí, negando con mi cabeza en su dirección, porque había encontrado su sentido del humor de nuevo.

—Estuviste perfecta, bonita. De hecho, para este punto esperaba que corrieras despavorida.

—No, no puedo —suspiró, sonriéndome dulcemente cuando apoyó su mentón en sus manos—. Estás atascado conmigo, sargento.

—Sí, ya lo veo —reí, sobándome un poco el pecho, pero mi sonrisa se desvaneció mientras solo la miraba.

A pesar de los dos tener un ataque, ella todavía estaba allí. Había estado allí desde el comienzo, mostrándome que no estaba solo y no se iba a ir a ningún lado.

—Dios, eres tan jodidamente hermosa, Bella —suspiré, finalmente rindiéndome a lo que sea que estuviera sucediendo entre nosotros. No podía negarlo más—. Y también te amo.


	47. Chapter 47

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia de _**Sarge's Girls.**_ Yo solo me encargo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Link del perfil de las autoras originales: https / www fanfiction net/ u / 4021263 / Sarge-s-Girls**

 **Link para la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8182137 / 1 / Coming-Home**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 47: Bella**

— _Dios, eres tan jodidamente hermosa, Bella —suspiró—. Y también te amo._

Me congelé, insegura de haberlo escuchado bien. Cuando pestañeé y realmente lo miré no pude negarlo. El mismo amor que sentía por este maravilloso hombre, quien estaba arriesgando su vida por nuestro país, estaba claro en sus ojos mientras me veía. Se veía golpeado, con moretones, como si hubiera estado en el infierno y un poco nervioso, pero el amor estaba desbordándose de él.

Riéndome, sequé mis lágrimas, pasando mi manga por debajo de mi nariz, tratando de limpiar mi rostro lo mejor que podía.

—¿Sí?

Su sonrisa de repente iluminó la pantalla mientras asentía.

—Sí, cielo. Me enamoré de ti entre tus enamoramientos con famosos y tu enojo contra Tanya por lo que me hizo, pero luego de nuestra primera llamada por Skype… estuve perdido. Te pertenezco y ni siquiera estoy seguro de que lo supiera.

Estaba asintiendo incluso antes de que terminara de hablar.

—Lo sé, Edward. Creo que para mí, fue cuando admitiste tu mayor miedo que empecé a sentir simplemente… _más_. Me lo admití a mí misma cuando hablamos por Skype y luego cuando fuiste a Kandahar para finales de abril… sí, cariño, eso fue todo.

Lo vi hacer una mueca cuando cambió de posición y supe que necesitaba relajarse y dejar que los medicamentos para el dolor hicieran efecto.

—Sargento, ¿por qué no vas a recostarte? Podemos hablar de nuevo luego de que hayas descansado, ¿de acuerdo?

—No, Bella —protestó—. Estoy bien. —Pero la mueca que hizo cuando alzó su mano para pasarla por su cabeza me dijo lo contrario.

—Oh, cariño. —Entrecerré mis ojos llorosos en su dirección—. Por favor, por mí, ve a descansar. Los médicos te dieron calmantes, ¿cierto? —Ante su asentimiento a regañadientes, sonreí tristemente—. Entonces tómatelos para que te sientas mejor. Podemos hablar de nuevo cuando no te sientas como si un camión te hubiese pasado por encima.

—Pero…

—Nada de peros, Edward Masen —dije firmemente—. Te amo, Edward. Tienes que descansar para que te sientas mejor y luego podamos hablar, ¿de acuerdo?

Finalmente asintió.

—¿Me escribes? —preguntó esperanzado.

Me reí, reteniendo las lágrimas.

—Tendrás un correo cuando te despiertes, cariño.

—Bien. Te amo, Isabella Swan. —Sus ojos verdes miraron fijamente los míos a través de la computadora, tan serios y llenos de amor que robaron mi corazón.

—Dios, Edward, también te amo. ¿Hablamos pronto?

Asintió y luego hizo una mueca, se inclinó, presionó algo en el teclado y la pantalla se puso negra.

Cerré sesión en Skype e inmediatamente me envolvieron dos pares de brazos mientras mis chicas me apretujaban entre ellas. De alguna manera, Rose había entrado a la casa mientras estaba hablando con Edward.

Sentí las lágrimas formarse una vez más y esta vez no me molesté en retenerlas. Por varios minutos, ellas simplemente me dejaron llorar sin decir nada a excepción de bajos murmullos de apoyo que no pude entender pero que de todas formas apreciaba.

Finalmente, me alejé, secando mis ojos ahora hinchados y rojos.

—Son las mejores. Sé que ha sido difícil para ustedes estos tres años, pero no sé si lo había entendido tanto como ahora

Rose sonrió tristemente.

—Me encantaría decir que mejora, Bella, pero en realidad no. Me despierto todos los días asustada de que algo le suceda a Emmett. Tengo que seguir rezando y creyendo que regresará a casa sano y salvo.

—Sí —acordó Alice en voz baja—. Y nos tenemos la una a la otra. Necesitas saber que puedes contar con nosotras. Cuando te sientas preocupada, o muerta de miedo, solo dinos. Sabes que hemos estado en tus zapatos. Vivimos con ese mismo miedo todos los días. Yo no podría lidiar, con Jasper viviendo allá, sin Rose y sin ti.

Sorbí por la nariz y asentí.

—Gracias por lo de temprano, Ali… por venir y decirme, y ayudarme cuando yo… —Señalé el baño, pensando en cómo había vomitado por lo que parecieron horas.

—Para eso son las amigas, dulzura. Ahora —dijo, sonriendo—, ¿tienes hambre? Rose trajo café y yo hice panqueques y tocino.

Mi estómago rugió ante el pensamiento del crocante y grasiento tocino, haciéndonos reír a todas.

—Ya sabes, creo que sí.

 ** _…_**

 **De:** Bella Swan.

 **Para:** EAMasen.

 **Enviado:** miércoles, 19 de mayo de 2010, 7:14 a. m.

 **Recibido:** miércoles, 19 de mayo de 2010, 7:14 p. m.

 **Asunto:** Será mejor que esté descansado, sargento Masen…

Hola, cariño.

Aquí está el correo que prometí. Estoy a punto de prepararme para ir a la escuela, pero antes de entrar a la ducha, quería decirte que fue tan bueno ver tu rostro y escuchar tu voz. Claro, desearía que hubiera sido bajo mejores circunstancias, pero no me molestaré porque hablamos… y porque finalmente pude decirte que te amo. Aunque escuchar esas palabras de tus labios… Dios, no hay nada mejor.

Les diría a Emmett y Jasper que te llenen de besos por mí, pero conociendo a Emmett, temo ¡que en realidad lo haga! Así que considérate lleno de besos, ¿de acuerdo?

Respondiendo a tu último correo, sí, sargento, cuatro meses y medios se sienten como una eternidad. Pero lo superaremos. Sé que lo haremos… en realidad, no hay otra opción. Ninguna. Lograremos superar esto y luego te veré por fin en persona, podré tocarte como tanto deseo ahora. Podré dormir en tus brazos y despertarme para encontrarte a mi lado. Cuando quiera besarte y tocarte lo podré hacer porque estarás allí. Así que, ¿ves, Edward? Lo superaremos porque cuando termine, eso es lo que estará esperando por nosotros.

Te amo jodidamente demasiado. Escríbeme cuando te sientas mejor… estaré esperando.

Con amor, Bella.

P. D.: ¿Has pensando en cuáles serán tus planes cuando llegue octubre? ¿Estás pensando en volverte a enlistar? ¿Quieres volver a mudarte a Chicago? Hablaba de lo que pasaría cuando finalmente nos veamos en persona, pero me acabo de dar cuenta de que en realidad no sé qué es lo que quieres. *se muerde el labio nerviosamente*


	48. Chapter 48

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia de _**Sarge's Girls.**_ Yo solo me encargo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Link del perfil de las autoras originales: https / www fanfiction net/ u / 4021263 / Sarge-s-Girls**

 **Link para la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8182137 / 1 / Coming-Home**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 48: Edward**

 **De:** EAMasen.

 **Para:** Bella Swan.

 **Enviado:** jueves, 20 de mayo de 2010, 4:23 a. m.

 **Recibido:** miércoles, 19 de mayo de 2010, 4:23 p. m.

 **Asunto:** Creo que un unicornio entró en los cuarteles.

Mi bonita,

Estos calmantes son fuertes. Del tipo de fuerte en donde los sueños no tienen sentido, pero no quieres despertar. O_o Estarás feliz de saber que estuviste en todos ellos. No sabía que supieras cómo balancearte en un trapecio. Estoy seguro de que no puedes. *bufa* Mis neuronas nunca serán las mismas, estoy seguro de eso. Al menos puedo pensar un poco mejor hoy.

También estarás feliz de saber que he sido dispensando de mis actividades por los próximos días, al menos por el resto del fin de semana. Los médicos me dijeron dos días, pero Stephen, mi comandante, me dijo que me tomara más. Solo puedo descansar, hacer las cosas necesarias y presentarme el lunes.

No puedo disculparme lo suficiente por asustarte, mi amor. Creo que estaba más asustado por lo que te pasaría a ti que por lo que en realidad sucedió. No quiero que nuca terminemos, Bella. En lo absoluto. Y un error podría hacer eso. En todo lo que podía pensar entre ese primer golpe y marcar para llamarte fue que ésta era la realidad de nuestra situación y claramente te mostraría exactamente lo que yo he intentado decirte desde el comienzo… que no te puedo hacer promesas. Puedo intentar cuidarme, intentar tomar decisiones inteligentes en el campo, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de los demás. Los rebeldes, compañeros de pelotón o incluso un civil pueden tomar una decisión que me afecta, que afecta mi vida.

Hubo una parte de mí que estaba segura que tú no querrías lidiar con esto, que terminarías nuestra llamada, pero no lo hiciste. Joder, nena, eres tan fuerte… más fuerte de lo que tú piensas. Está bien que hayas tenido una crisis, porque con la crisis dijiste las palabras más hermosas.

Bella, no creo que entiendas lo mucho que estoy enamorado de ti. Es más de cualquier cosa que he sentido alguna vez. Aparte de a mis padres, no creo que haya dicho tan seriamente esas palabras como te las dije a ti. Eres tan hermosa, pero eres completamente hermosa, por dentro y por fuera. Estoy absolutamente seguro de que me enamoré primero de tu espíritu antes de ver ese rostro angelical. Eres todo lo que necesito para superar estos pocos meses, _podemos_ hacer eso.

Me preguntaste por mis planes cuando llegue octubre, y antes de que aparecieras en mi vida, honestamente no tenía respuesta. Probablemente te hubiera dicho que me iba a re enlistar, optando por algo en el país y continuar con mi carrera militar. No tengo casa, cielo. No te lo estoy diciendo para que me tengas lástima, pero cuando mis padres murieron, me quedé sin hogar. Punto. Nada de lo que Tanya dijera, nada de lo que sus padres dijeran o incluso nada de lo que mi abogado me aconsejó hizo una diferencia. No tenía planes de volver. No pude quedarme con la casa en la cual había crecido porque habían demasiados recuerdos, buenos recuerdos, y quería que siguieran de esa manera. Regresar a esa casa sin mis padres viviendo allí lo hubiera arruinado.

Ahora… las cosas han cambiado completamente. Te tengo. Tú eres mi hogar. Y a pesar de que nunca he visitado Washington, es el único lugar al cual puedo pensar en ir. Cuando pienso en casa, es tu hermoso rostro el que veo. Em y Jazz me han dicho repetidas veces que ellos, tú y las chicas ahora son mi familia. Que cuando terminemos aquí, allá es a donde me llevarán. No hay otra opción.

Quiero construir una vida contigo, lo que sea que eso conlleve. Tengo que ver qué haré en lo que respecta a carrera, pero me _haré_ cargo de ti. Todo lo que mis padres dejaron ahora es mío. El dinero no es un problema, y tengo planes de mimarte como nunca, en toda la definición de la palabra. Y no me refiero con eso de manera controladora, Bella. Me refiero a que quiero ver lo que somos. Podemos vivir juntos o no, podemos comprar los gatos que quieras o podemos ir lento. No me importa. Mientras que te tenga, seré un hombre feliz.

Te quiero malcriar con obsequios, devoción y tiempo… quiero ver tu salón de clases, dónde vives, dónde duermes. Definitivamente dónde duermes, mi amor. Mi corazón, cuerpo y alma te pertenecen. No estaba bromeando cuando hablamos por Skype. Quiero sentir tu cuerpo envuelto alrededor del mío, hacerte gritar mi nombre mientras me muevo dentro de ti y dejarte tan satisfecha que puedas sentirme al final del día. Quiero susurrar que te amo sobre cada milímetro de tu piel.

 _Ahora eres mi vida._

¿Eso responde la pregunta que estabas tan nerviosa de hacer? ¿Hmm? No tengas miedo de preguntarme algo. Jamás.

Em y Jazz me están diciendo que me tome los medicamentos ahora. Al parecer, me he estado quejando mucho. Si ese es el caso, entonces necesito terminar esto, porque no sé qué diré. LOL

Escríbeme cuando puedas y recuerda que te amo y que estoy bien. Lo prometo.

Siempre tuyo, Edward.

P. D.: Acepto los besos, mi amor, pero no le diré a Emmett que lo haga. No solo me besaría, sino que lo grabaría para enviártelo. Ummm… no. LOL


	49. Chapter 49

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia de _**Sarge's Girls.**_ Yo solo me encargo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Link del perfil de las autoras originales: https / www fanfiction net/ u / 4021263 / Sarge-s-Girls**

 **Link para la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8182137 / 1 / Coming-Home**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 49: Bella**

 **De:** Bella Swan.

 **Para:** EAMasen.

 **Enviado:** miércoles, 19 de mayo de 2010, 5:47 p. m.

 **Recibido:** jueves, 20 de mayo de 2010, 5:47 a. m.

 **Asunto:** ¿Qué? ¿No sabías que secretamente soy una artista del circo? ;)

Aww, cariño, ¡espero que los analgésicos hayan hecho efecto para este momento! Los sueños narcotizados siempre son divertidos, ¿verdad? Me recetaron unos analgésicos cuando me fracturé el tobillo hace un par de años y, demonios, ¡me drogaban!

Me alegro de escuchar que tu comandante te dio un par de días libres. Necesitas sentirte completamente recuperado antes de regresar al campo así estás al cien por ciento. No, no puedes controlar las acciones de los demás, pero ser un excepcional ejecutor ayudará, así que tómate el tiempo y deja que el cuerpo sane. ¿Me entendió, sargento?

Edward, no me iré a ningún lado. Sí, estaba muerta de miedo, pero ni una vez dudé que mi lugar está a tu lado, apoyándote, aunque sea a miles de kilómetros. Si eres lo suficientemente fuerte para pelear en Afganistán, yo puedo ser lo suficientemente fuerte para sentarme cómodamente en mi pequeña casa, con casi todo lo que alguna vez podría desear y amarte. Así que aleja de tu cabeza ese temor de que me iré corriendo y gritando. No. Me. Iré. A. Ningún. Lado. ¿Y cuando llegue octubre? Estaré allí, esperando. Jazz y Em tienen razón. Ahora somos tu familia. Soy tu futuro y tú eres el mío, así que acostúmbrate, Masen. ;)

Entiendo totalmente el que no pudieras quedarte con la casa de tus padres. No sé lo grande que es o cuánto espacio tengo ahora mismo, pero de algún modo, de alguna manera, cuando salgas de allí, sacaremos ese piano del almacén y le encontraremos un lugar para tenerlo aquí con nosotros. Quiero que tengas esa conexión con tu mamá, con tu pasado y los buenos recuerdos que vienen con él. Me quiero sentar a tu lado cuando toques y quiero escuchar mientras crees nuevas melodías. Así que ese piano se viene para acá sin duda alguna.

Hoy fue un buen día para los niños. Están todos positivamente ansiosos de salir de la escuela, así que están hiperactivos. Tenemos un calendario para llevar la cuenta regresiva, así que cada uno ha tenido su turno para tachar un día. Hoy fue el día de Christopher, y tengo que decir que se ve mejor de lo que lo he visto en un tiempo. Todavía sigue tímido, y callado, pero sonrió más hoy de lo que lo ha hecho en meses. También hoy trajo su propio almuerzo, y había tanta comida, tenía comida recalentada, lo cual nunca tuvo antes. Puedo decir que Kathy y Jim están haciendo maravillas en él. Hace que mi corazón quiera explotar ante lo maravilloso que le está yendo, y solo han pasado un par de días. Los niños son unas criaturas fuertes. Continuamente me maravillan.

De acuerdo, veamos… momento de las veinte preguntas. (Sinceramente, no tengo idea de cuántas llevamos, pero diez preguntas, veinte preguntas, ¿treinta? No importa. Quiero saber todo de ti, porque cada pequeña cosa que aprendo me hace amarte mucho más.)

Tengo dos preguntas hoy. La primera… ¿Cuál es tu placer culposo? Ya sea comida, música, película, lo que sea. ¿Cuál te apena más admitir? *risa* Para mí… oh, demonios, no pienses menos de mí, pero mi placer culposo sería _The Real Housewives of…*_ bueno, de cualquier lugar. No puedo evitar amar el estúpido drama de esos programas. Hacen ver mi vida serena y en paz y tan normal. LOL

Bien, así que… la segunda… ¿Te ves casado? ¿Con hijos? Al crecer, con mis padres como ejemplo, no estaba segura de que quería matrimonio para mí. Tampoco nunca sentí la necesidad de ser madre. Convertirme en maestra me hizo pensar que tal vez podría tener hijos, porque la alegría de verlos crecer, aprender… es maravillosa. Y… hasta que llegaste tú… seguía sin estar segura sobre lo otro. ¿Ahora? No me puedo imaginar mi vida sin ti en ella. ¿Eso significa matrimonio? No lo sé. Puede que mi percepción de eso también cambie. Escuchar el evidente amor cuando hablas de tus padres y su matrimonio me da esperanza de que no todo matrimonio terminará como el de los míos.

Mi estómago está intentado salir de mi cuerpo en busca de comida. No comí mucho en el almuerzo, así que voy a ver qué tengo en el congelador que pueda calentar en el microondas. Creo que tengo unas albóndigas y salsa, así que tal vez ponga un poco de agua a hervir y haga espagueti.

Te amo, Edward. (Mierda, se siente tan bien decir eso…)

Bella.

P. D.: Las chicas y yo nos reuniremos el fin de semanas para tomar un par de fotos para ti y los chicos. Aunque… solo para que lo sepas ahora… las mías serán solo para tus ojos. Creo que te dije que tengo azul… en todas las piezas de ropa de mi armario… ¿cierto? Creo que es tiempo de que veas a lo que me refiero. ;)

* * *

 ***** _ **The Real Housewives**_ (Las Amas de Casa Reales): es una franquicia estadounidense consistente en varios reality shows emitidos por Bravo. Documenta las vidas de varias amas de casa residentes de varias regiones a lo largo de los Estados Unidos.


	50. Chapter 50

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia de _**Sarge's Girls.**_ Yo solo me encargo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Link del perfil de las autoras originales: https / www fanfiction net/ u / 4021263 / Sarge-s-Girls**

 **Link para la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8182137 / 1 / Coming-Home**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 50: Edward**

 **De:** EAMasen.

 **Para:** Bella Swan.

 **Enviado:** jueves, 20 de mayo de 2010, 8:32 a. m.

 **Recibido:** miércoles, 19 de mayo de 2010, 8:32 p. m.

 **Asunto:** Al menos las visiones inducidas por los medicamentos son entretenidas…

Mi amor…

¡Estoy jodidamente aburrido! Y solo han pasado dos días de estar atrapado en mi cama solo. La única razón por la cual quiero estar en cama es cuando finalmente esté contigo. Cuando estoy solo en cama, pienso en ti y eso es un problema.

Hmmm… un artista de circo en secreto… ¿eso significa que eres elástica? ¿O tal vez solo te dedicas a domar leones? ¡Lo sé! A escondidas usas unos zapatos bastantes grandes y alas brillantes. No, espera, esa mierda es aterradora. Olvídalo. Pero volvamos al tema de la flexibilidad… LOL

Estoy tan contento de que a Christopher le esté yendo mejor, cielo. ¡Esas son las mejores noticias! No puedo creer que tu año escolar ya casi termine. Me hace desear estar en el país. Creo que rogaría, suplicaría, gatearía sobre pedazos de vidrios para que vinieras hasta mí, incluso si fuera por un solo día. Claro que una vez te tenga, puede que no te deje ir.

De acuerdo, así que obviaremos la parte de veinte. Solo… momento de pregunta… ¿Casado y con hijos, uh? Veamos la mejor manera de responder esto. Envidiaba la relación de mis padres porque la malvada bruja y yo nunca congeniamos bien. Ella quería casarse, hijos, la cerca de madera, pero quería esas cosas como una señal de estatus, no porque las quería conmigo. Yo evadía el tema. Siempre. Es decir, si ni siquiera podía admitir que ir a la universidad juntos no era algo que quería, entonces casarme estaba absolutamente fuera de cuestionamiento.

El matrimonio es el último compromiso para mí, mi amor, porque solo me imagino haciéndolo una vez. Así que sí, me veo a mí mismo casado en el futuro. El hecho de que lo esté hablando contigo significa más de lo que imaginas. Creo que lo mismo aplica para los niños. Ciertamente no me opongo a la idea de niños. Y me encuentro riendo como idiota mientras escribo esto, porque no puedo esperar para ver lo que haremos juntos.

Oh, Isabella… ¿estás segura de que estás preguntando cuán grande es mi… _piano_? ¿Estamos de vuelta a eso, criatura curiosa? ;) Estoy bastante seguro de que te he dado… _enormes_ pistas. LOL

Mi piano es uno de media cola, así que abarcará bastante espacio, cielo. ¿Estás segura sobre llevarlo allá? ¿En serio? Significaría mucho si lo pudieras hacer, porque sí, nena… me encantaría tocar para ti. En cualquier momento, lo que quieras.

Los placeres culposos son un poco divertidos por aquí… estarías sorprendida de saber cuántos soldados están enganchados a los programas de reality, telenovelas y novelas de romance. LOL Los videojuegos son una cosa fácil a lo cual volverse adicto, y ocasionalmente juego. Emmett y Jasper juegan Madden football* todo el tiempo. Es obvio que soy goloso, Bella, así que tus galletas satisfacen eso jodidamente bien. Pero admitiré que hay un par de nosotros que estamos enganchados con esa nueva seria… _Once Upon a Time*_. No lo podemos evitar porque cada personaje de cada cuento de hadas que escuchamos cuando niños está en él, pero están viviendo en tiempos modernos, ¡y no saben quiénes son! Más divertido es ver a enormes hombres discutir sobre Cenicienta, Blancanieves y Rumpelstiltskin. *risa*

Mi turno para una pregunta. Si pudieras cambiar algo de ti misma, ¿qué sería? Físicamente, probablemente sería mi cabello… aunque he aprendido a vivir con él. Es solo que apunta a todos los malditos lugares, no importa lo que haga. Mientras he estado aquí, intento tenerlo corto. Emocionalmente, supongo que desearía bloquear todas las cosas malas y no preocuparme por los próximos meses. Quiero que el tiempo vuele. Estoy listo para comenzar mi nueva vida… contigo.

Iré al comedor, bonita, luego tomaré los analgésicos y volveré a la cama.

Te amo jodidamente demasiado, Edward.

P. D.: Soy un hombre débil y desesperado, Isabella, especialmente cuando se trata de ti. Eres responsable por lo que sea que me suceda cuando envíes esas fotos para las cuales estás a punto de posar. Ten piedad conmigo, mi amor. Y si no, entonces prepárate para las consecuencias.

* * *

 ***Madden football:** es una saga de videojuegos de fútbol americano desarrollada por Electronic Arts Tiburon y distribuida por EA Sports. Su nombre hace honor a John Madden, comentarista de NBC Sports y ganador del Super Bowl como entrenador de los Oakland Raiders en 1977. Éste es uno de los primeros títulos de deportes en videojuegos, y lógicamente uno de los más populares de la historia.

 ***** _ **Once Upon a Time (Erase una vez):**_ es una serie de televisión creada por Adam Horowitz y Edward Kitsis, guionistas de la serie _Lost_ y de la película _Tron: Legacy_ , respectivamente.

* * *

¡Hola!

Para las que no están en el grupo de Facebook, les cuento que Osbelys no tiene internet, es por eso que las actualizaciones se han vuelto más espaciadas, ya que a pesar de que el fic está traducido casi en su totalidad, Osbe y yo vamos revisando los capítulos de a poco. En cuanto se solucione el problema todo va a volver a la normalidad. Gracias por su comprensión.

Yanina.


	51. Chapter 51

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia de _**Sarge's Girls.**_ Yo solo me encargo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Link del perfil de las autoras originales: https / www fanfiction net/ u / 4021263 / Sarge-s-Girls**

 **Link para la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8182137 / 1 / Coming-Home**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 51: Bella**

 **De:** Bella Swan.

 **Para:** EAMasen.

 **Enviado:** jueves, 20 de mayo de 2010, 6:18 a. m.

 **Recibido:** jueves, 20 de mayo de 2010, 6:18 p. m.

 **Asunto:** Me descubriste… mi vida secreta como una payasa de circo.

Hola, guapo.

Estoy tan agotada que, ¡de hecho estoy bebiendo café de verdad! (Bueno, lo mejoré con mucha leche y azúcar, pero aun así…) Estuve tan agotada todo el día de ayer que terminé durmiendo anoche como a eso de las siete, y dormí hasta hace unos minutos cuando me caí de la cama. Todavía no estoy del todo despierta, pero me siento mejor de lo que me sentía anoche, eso es seguro.

Desearía que hubiera una manera para ir a visitarte este verano, pero ya que no la hay, he comenzado a hacer planes. Le dije a mi papá la última vez que estuve allá que iría por un par de semanas y le escribí un correo a mi mamá anoche y le pregunté si le gustaría que las chicas y yo fuéramos para allá. También tengo un par de clases planificadas a las cual asistir en la universidad (Me inscribí para clases de negocio y un curso de psicología educacional que se veía interesante.), solo para tener algo en lo cual ocuparme mientras no estás.

*bufido* Edward Masen, si en realidad quisiera preguntar lo grande que es tu polla, sería directa y te lo preguntaría. ;) Sí, cariño, por supuesto que estoy siendo seria sobre lo de querer traer tu piano hasta acá. Solo hay un lugar en el que puedo pensar que cabrá sin sacarnos de la casa y ese lugar es la habitación/oficina. Y está bien. Nadie viene a visitar y quedarse por un tiempo, y con mi portátil me puedo poner a trabajar en la mesa de la cocina o simplemente en el sillón si no estoy calificando trabajos. Podemos poner la cama doble que está allí en un almacén, mover el pequeño escritorio hacia la otra habitación o simplemente deshacernos de él y luego convertir la habitación en un estudio de música. Nosotros *podríamos* (tendría que medir para estar segura) meter el sofá de dos plazas como también una pequeña estantería para poder estar allí al mismo tiempo. Puedo sentarme y leer mientras te escucho tocar o lo que sea.

He visto un par de episodios de Once Upon a Time, pero me perdieron como televidente cuando el aguacil fue asesinado. :( Me encanta la idea de tú siendo todo un gran macho sentado, discutiendo cuentos de hadas y cosas por el estilo. *risa*

Hmm, ¿qué me cambiaría? Físicamente, algunas veces siento que mi nariz en un poco demasiado grande o mi quijada/rostro es un poco amplia. También tengo un trasero más grande de lo que me gustaría, aunque intento mantenerme lo suficientemente en forma para que no crezca más. Eh, también me gustaría averiguar cómo ahorrar más dinero de lo que ya ahorro. Es decir, no es que no sepa cómo, sino que me es difícil hacerlo. Gasto demasiado dinero comprando libros, cosas bonitas de Victoria's Secret y cosas por el estilo, y guardo muy poco en los ahorros.

Oh, cariño, solo espera… ya elegí el atuendo que usaré el sábado cuando nos tomemos las fotos. Usted quería lencería azul, sargento, y eso es lo que tendrá. ¿Alguna sugerencia? ;)

Mejor voy a empezar a prepararme para la escuela. Aunque antes de irme... Tiempo de preguntas. *sonrisa*

Si pudieras viajar a cualquier parte del mundo (sí, sé que tu respuesta sería Seattle… pero digamos que esa no es una opción… o digamos que es conmigo. LOL), ¿a dónde irías y por qué?

Lo mío sería un empate entre París (después de todo es la ciudad del amor ;)), Toscana (he escuchado que es absolutamente hermoso) y Australia. Por alguna razón siempre he querido visitarlo. Tal vez sea por los canguros o quizás por el acento. LOL En serio, me gustaría simplemente visitar Europa y viajar a todas partes, Escocia, Irlanda, Inglaterra, Italia, Francia…

Te amo, cariño. ¡Le envío muchos besos a tu pecho para hacerte sentir mejor!

Con amor, Bella.

P. D.: Por cierto… ¿Cuán grande eres? ;)

* * *

Gracias por su comprensión. :)


	52. Chapter 52

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia de _**Sarge's Girls.**_ Yo solo me encargo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Link del perfil de las autoras originales: https / www fanfiction net/ u / 4021263 / Sarge-s-Girls**

 **Link para la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8182137 / 1 / Coming-Home**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 52: Edward**

 **De:** EAMasen.

 **Para:** Bella Swan.

 **Enviado:** viernes, 21 de mayo de 2010, 12:34 p. m.

 **Recibido:** viernes, 21 de mayo de 2010, 12:24 a. m.

 **Asunto:** ¡Los médicos me dieron el visto bueno!

Hola, mi Bella…

Lamento responderte tan tarde, pero dormí casi todo el día de ayer y luego tuve que dejar que los médicos me chequearan otra vez. La inflamación de mis costillas ha bajado, así que todo lo que queda son los moretones y la sensibilidad, pero incluso eso está mejorando. Stephens todavía quiere que descanse hasta el lunes, así que aquí sigo. Y estoy completa y jodidamente aburrido sentado aquí. Creo que me he releído todos los correos que nos hemos enviado, leído cada libro que tengo y he mirado tus fotos más veces de las que probablemente debería. *sonrisa*

Señorita Swan, tus órdenes de esta semana, además de las perversas fotos que estás planeando en tomar, es que descanses. Al menos duerme un día, ¿lo harías? Sé que cuando me lastimé, te despertaron y seguramente no volviste a dormir, ¿o sí? *arqueándote una ceja* No, no lo hiciste. Así que, ¿por favor? ¿Por mí? Intenta descansar, ¿de acuerdo?

Viajar contigo… Hmm… Me encantaría enseñarte Chicago. Solo porque no quiera vivir allí no significa que no me encante. Creo que te gustaría la comida, la ciudad caótica y me gustaría mostrarte donde crecí. Si hablamos del extranjero, entonces estoy contigo en lo de Australia, Europa, y sí, Seattle definitivamente va primero…

Mi polla… Oh, Isabella. Me haces sonrojar… y en serio, _de verdad_ , necesito escucharte decir esa palabra y no verla escrita en un correo. Algo se pierde en la lectura, creo. ¿Sabes lo que dicen de la curiosidad, no es así, mi amor? ;) Te podría tentar. ¿Soy más pequeño que un torpedo, pero más grande que una bala? LMAO* Déjame ponerlo de esta forma, mi amor… Soy un hombre perfectamente saludable que calza cuarenta y cinco, con una altura de un metro ochenta y siete, y con unas manos que pueden abarcar una octava y media* fácilmente en el piano. Nunca he recibido quejas, a excepción de quizás molestia al día siguiente. Para ponerlo francamente, mide poco más de veintiún centímetros completamente dura, lo cual al parecer es lo normal en estos días, especialmente cuando hablo contigo, ¡lo cual también significa que tengo la polla más jodidamente limpia en el Ejército de Estados Unidos! ¿Contenta? (Hice que el médico me midiera… solo por ti. ;) Al menos se guardará eso solo para él.)

Dios, te amo, cielo. Me rio ante algo que escribes o dices todo el maldito día o noche. Eres, sin lugar a duda, lo mejor que me ha pasado. Y extraño tu voz. Quiero llamarte este fin de semana antes de que vuelvas a trabajar y antes de que yo regrese a mi servicio. ¿Podemos planear una llamada… digamos que para el domingo?

Los planes para tu casa me parecen perfectos. No puedo esperar para tocarte, ayudarte a mover las cosas, dormir a tu lado. Estoy tan celoso de todas las cosas que planeas hacer en el verano. :( Nunca pensé en la escuela como divertida, pero si tú estuvieras en mi clase, puede que la disfrutara. Es bueno que puedas ver a tus padres. Sé que tu papá está en Washington y mencionaste en un correo anterior que tu mamá vive en Florida. ¿Dónde?

Voy a jugar póquer con Jazz y Em. Responde pronto.

Te amo, Edward.

P. D.: Su turno para retorcerse, señorita Swan, porque esto es venganza. Preguntas… ¿Cuál es el lugar más interesante o loco en el cual has tenido sexo? Mi respuesta es… No estoy todavía seguro. _Todavía_ , Isabella, porque te prometo que ningún lugar será sagrado cuando te tenga. Ninguno. Autos, lugares públicos, ascensores, escaleras… ningún lado. Créeme.

* * *

 ***LMAO:** morirse de risa.

 ***Octava y media:** está como a unos diecisiete centímetros.


	53. Chapter 53

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia de _**Sarge's Girls.**_ Yo solo me encargo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Link del perfil de las autoras originales: https / www fanfiction net/ u / 4021263 / Sarge-s-Girls**

 **Link para la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8182137 / 1 / Coming-Home**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 53: Bella**

 **De:** Bella Swan.

 **Para:** EAMasen.

 **Enviado:** viernes, 21 de mayo de 2010, 11:42 a. m.

 **Recibido:** viernes, 21 de mayo de 2010, 11:42 p. m.

 **Asunto:** Jódeme...

¡Edward Anthony Masen! Esta es la primera maldita oportunidad que he tenido para sentarme y revisar mi correo desde ayer, ¡y tenía que ser en la escuela! LOL ¡Ahora me tengo que sentar durante el resto del día con mis bragas de esta manera! Debí haber pensado en traer otro par hoy, ya que esto se ha convertido en algo constante… Debo decir que estoy un poco… intimidada, supongo que dirías. Nunca he estado con nadie de ese tamaño. Dios, me harás sentir tan llena, Edward. Solo el pensamiento… mierda.

Y sí, muchísimas gracias, ¡me estoy retorciendo! Aunque respondiendo a tu pregunta… ¿yo sola o con alguien más? *niega con la cabeza* Muy aventurero… creo que sería en la ducha y no fue muy bueno. Él no fue muy bueno. LOL

Ahora que me he descargado… ;)

Me alegro que estés mejor, cariño. Espero que el resto de la sensibilidad se te quite rápido. Hazle caso al teniente Stephens y descansa lo más que puedas hasta el lunes, ¿de acuerdo? Prométemelo. Jugar póquer con los chicos está bien. Fútbol… no tanto. Aunque estoy segura de que ya sabrás eso por ti mismo. *risa*

¡Ajá! Ni siquiera puedo imaginar estar en clases contigo, Edward. ¡Hablando de no poder concentrarme! Pero Dios… el pensamiento de sentarme a tu lado al fondo del salón de clases me suena maravillosamente atrayente, ¡incluso con la amenaza de reprobar!

Sabes… nunca he estado en Chicago. Siempre he querido visitarlo, pero nunca tuve una razón o la oportunidad, en serio. ¿Estarías dispuesto a ser mi guía? Además de todas las cosas regulares que hacen los turistas como ir a Navy Pier, el Instituto de Arte, y el Museo de Niños, me gustaría ver las casas antiguas y los barrios. Y cariño, me encantaría conocer a tus padres, si es que el llevarme al lugar donde están enterrados no es muy doloroso. Deseo con todo mi ser haber podido conocerlos en persona, pero amaría la oportunidad de hablar con ellos y decirles lo agradecida que estoy por haber criado a un estupendo hijo.

Hablando de padre, Charlie me dijo que te saludara y que no puede esperar para conocerte. *pongo los ojos en blanco* Estoy segura de que intentará intimidarte (porque... ya sabes… las armas son algo nuevo para ti…), pero siendo sinceros, solo muéstrale respeto y demuéstrale que me amas y me respetas y te amará casi tanto como yo. Ya ha dicho que no puede esperar para que los tres vayamos al campo de tiro para que así pueda ver cómo te va contra nosotros dos. Te lo juro, parece un adolescente, ¡es tan competitivo!

Mi mamá… Ella y su esposo se fueron a vivir a Jacksonville cuando él consiguió un trabajo como entrenador en la liga menor de béisbol. No la veo muy seguido (en realidad, dos veces al año, como mucho), ya que siempre está ocupada con sus actividades. Aunque intento y voy una vez en el verano y en las festividades. Nunca me ha venido a visitar aquí a Seattle, aunque ha visto fotos de mi casa y de mi salón de clases.

La hora de mi almuerzo terminó, cariño. Te amo muchísimo. Incluso desde allá, haces mi vida infinitamente mejor. Y sí… tienes que llamarme este fin de semana. Extraño tu voz. Necesito escuchar que no tienes dolor para no preocuparme.

Con todo mi amor, Bella.

P. D.: ¡Oh! Tengo tiempo para una pregunta rápida antes de que los niños lleguen… veamos… ¿Cuál fue tu primer auto? El mío fue un Chevy del año 1953. El camión era viejo y lento, pero lo amaba. Mi papá se lo compró a un viejo amigo de él quien ya no podía manejar y me lo dio cuando me mudé con él para ir a la secundaria.


	54. Chapter 54

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia de _**Sarge's Girls.**_ Yo solo me encargo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Link del perfil de las autoras originales: https / www fanfiction net/ u / 4021263 / Sarge-s-Girls**

 **Link para la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8182137 / 1 / Coming-Home**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 54: Edward**

 **De:** EAMasen.

 **Para:** Bella Swan.

 **Enviado:** sábado, 22 de mayo de 2010, 8:23 a. m.

 **Recibido:** viernes, 21 de mayo de 2010, 8:23 p. m.

 **Asunto:** RE: Jódeme… (No me tiente, señorita Swan…)

Cielo…

Te mostraría lo que quisieras en Chicago. Lo que quisieras. Te mostraría todo esos lugares que mencionaste, además de la Torre Sears, la barbería donde ocurrió la masacre de San Valentín, y te brindaría la mejor pizza de este planeta. Sabes, todavía tengo cosas en el almacén… tal vez podríamos ir allí luego de que salga de aquí. Y estaría honrado de mostrarte dónde están enterrados mis padres, mi amor. Te hubiesen realmente amado, especialmente mi madre.

Mi primer auto fue el Volvo S90 de mi madre. Andaba tan suave porque ella lo tenía en tan buenas condiciones. Se lo vendí al hijo de mi vecino justo antes de entrar al entrenamiento básico. Lo que quiero cuando regrese es el Volvo C70 más nuevo… a menos que de repente sea un multimillonario cuando salga, en ese caso quiero un Aston Martin Vanquish. Sí… eso no sucederá, pero un hombre puede soñar. LOL

No, mi amor… estoy bastante consciente de que no puedo jugar fútbol. Em y Jazz también lo saben, así que hemos optado por jugar videojuegos en su lugar. El póquer fue divertido. Le quité a Emmett su iPod, así que estoy bastante seguro de que Rose estará enojada con él cuando le pida otro. LOL

Me estoy sintiendo mucho mejor. Ya no estoy tomando los analgésicos que me prescribieron sino analgésicos comunes. Por más que extrañaré mis sueños de ti doblada y toda la cosa, estoy contento de poder pensar bien otra vez. Puedo entender ahora cómo algunos soldados se vuelven adictos a esas cosas, porque te hacen sentir completamente cómodo. Nada te molesta. En lo absoluto. Me tomé el mío y me fui a dormir.

¡Dile a tu papá que acepto ir a disparar! Tengo armas propias, las cuales estoy seguro que le gustará ver. De hecho, cuando se lo mencioné a Jasper y Emmett también quisieron ir. Tal vez todos nosotros iremos. Quitaría algo de la presión de conocerlo y lo chicos podrán verlo. Hablan de él muy seguido. Deberías decirle eso.

Momento de preguntar, señorita Swan. ¿Por qué tu madre no te visita? ¿Por qué una madre no querría visitar a su hijo al menos una vez? No lo entiendo y por alguna razón, me molesta… por ti. Sé que has dicho que los papeles fueron inversos entre ustedes, pero aun así… ¿por qué? Tal vez estoy muy sensible por el tema, pero no me puedo imaginar que algo habría detenido a mi madre de visitarme. Si ella todavía estuviera viva, estoy seguro que hubiera intentando venir a Afganistán para verme. *pongo los ojos en blanco* Es triste, pero más cerca de la realidad de lo que te imaginas.

Hmm… si la ducha es lo más aventurero que has hecho _con_ alguien… lo cual, por cierto, es una lástima de que no se haya encargado de ti, ¿entonces dónde demonios fue tu lugar más aventurero sola? ¿Y quién fue el causante que de repente necesitaras correrte tan desesperadamente? Porque créeme, bonita… eso lo entiendo. Y mi respuesta más reciente sería la oficina de mi comandante.

Necesito ir a buscar algo para comer y ver si puedo caminar un poco por allí. No mucho, Bella. Lo prometo. Tal vez intentaré correr y sino, entonces tomaré una larga caminata. Los chicos salieron a patrullar sin mí este fin de semana, así que estoy muerto de aburrimiento.

Te amo más de lo que mi corazón puede soportar. No puedo esperar para escuchar tu voz mañana. ¿Te parece bien a las nueve de la mañana en tu horario? Déjame saber.

Siempre tuyo, Edward.

P. D.: De nuevo, tenemos problemas con las bragas, Isabella. Sabes… en el taller mecánico usan esta cosa llamada ShamWow*. ;) Tal vez pueda robar una y enviártela. Dicen que absorbe bastantes líquidos. Parece una gran pérdida el quedarte tan húmeda sin yo estar allá para hacerme cargo de ti. Si el pensamiento de mi polla llenándote te pone húmeda, imagina cómo será cuando esté allá. Es casi hora de dormir, mi amor. ¿Estás húmeda ahora? Si es así, entonces encárgate de eso por mí. Grita mi nombre, nena… lo oiré. Y usa tres dedos.

* * *

 ***ShamWow:** toalla absorbente.


	55. Chapter 55

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia de _**Sarge's Girls.**_ Yo solo me encargo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Link del perfil de las autoras originales: https / www fanfiction net/ u / 4021263 / Sarge-s-Girls**

 **Link para la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8182137 / 1 / Coming-Home**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 55: Bella**

 **De:** Bella Swan.

 **Para:** EAMasen.

 **Enviado:** viernes, 21 de mayo de 2010, 9:32 p. m.

 **Recibido:** sábado, 22 de mayo de 2010, 9:32 a. m.

 **Asunto:** No es tentar si sigues el juego…

Oh, Edward… estaba en la bañera cuando me escribiste, y ¿ahora me harás ensuciarme _de nuevo_ cuando vaya a la cama? Creo que puedo seguir esas instrucciones, cariño… Estate atento porque te prometo que tu nombre será pronunciado alto y claro, como lo ha hecho últimamente.

Hmm, honestamente no estoy segura de cuán flexible soy en la vida real. Nunca he tenido la oportunidad de averiguarlo… pero estoy ansiosa de averiguarlo contigo. *sonrisa pícara* ¿Y en cuanto se refiere al lugar más aventurero sola? Hubo un día que leí un correo tuyo y mi cuerpo estaba tan excitado que estaba en una desesperada necesidad de liberación. Me aguanté hasta mi hora libre, cuando mis niños iban de gimnasia a música, y luego dejé la oficina alegando que necesitaba ir a casa. Pensé en simplemente ir al estacionamiento, pero hacer eso en el estacionamiento de una escuela era demasiado… desagradable. *sonrojo* Ni siquiera llegué a mi casa. Seguía pensando en tus palabras y en tu voz, y cuando vi el sendero en el parque, lo tomé. Era mediodía así que no había autos. Subí mi falda, aparté mis bragas a un lado y utilicé mis dedos hasta que estuve gritando tu nombre. Ya estaba tan excitada que no me tomó mucho… estuve de vuelta a la escuela en veinte minutos… ¡y eso incluye el tiempo de ir a la casa y cambiar de bragas! LOL Un ShamWow sería muy útil. ;)

Lindo… El Volvo C70, ¿hmm? ¿Qué color? El plateado se ve bastante bien, pero me encanta el negro-azulado metalizado, es tan pulcro. Tengo un Ford Fusion Hybrid en estos momentos en azul acerado, el cual es uno de mis colores favoritos.

Mi mamá es… única. Ella me ama, lo sé, pero en realidad, en su cabeza, todo es sobre ella. No lo hace porque sea mala o porque no le importe. Esa es la manera en que siempre ha sido. De hecho ha intentado varias veces hacer planes para venir en los últimos tres años desde que me gradué y comencé a enseñar, pero siempre ocurre algo, ya sea que yo estoy enferma y ella no quiere contagiarse o Phil tiene que viajar por el trabajo y ella quiere ir con él. Esa es… la manera en como es. *se encoge de hombros* Esme (la mamá de Alice) hace de una gran madre sustituta en las ocasiones que necesito a alguien y por supuesto, mis chicas siempre están allí. Así que he aprendido a lidiar con eso y tener que aceptarlo tal y como es.

Ya me estoy riendo con eso de ir a disparar y con todos nosotros entrando penosamente… ¡las apuestas volarán! Claro que mi papá apostaría por él mismo, pero ha habido ocasiones en las cual le he ganado, así que… ¡será una buena competencia! *risa* Me aseguraré de decirle lo de Emmett y Jasper. Ellos son los hijos que él nunca tuvo, así que sé que estará chocho (¡aunque él nunca usaría esa palabra! LOL) de saber que ellos piensan en él en ocasiones.

Bueno, cariño, necesito irme. Las chicas vendrán para desayunar y me amenazaron (quiero decir, dijeron…) que tenemos planes para mañana luego de tomarnos las fotos.

Te amo, Edward… jodidamente demasiado.

Bella.

 _ **…**_

 **De:** Bella Swan.

 **Para:** EAMasen.

 **Enviado:** sábado, 22 de mayo de 2010, 10:07 a. m.

 **Recibido:** sábado, 22 de mayo de 2010, 10:07 p. m.

 **Asunto:** ¡Ayúdame! ¡Estoy siendo secuestrada! LOL

Hola, cariño.

Solo un rápido mensaje para hacerte saber que no estaré en la computadora hasta más tarde. Las chicas me están secuestrando para ir de compras y al spa para hacerme el cabello y las uñas, y juran que me van a dar un masaje esta vez, ya que no he tenido uno las últimas veces que hemos ido. Después regresaremos para tomarnos las fotos (sí, para ti…) y luego iremos a la discoteca. En realidad no tengo ánimos de bailar, pero sé que si solo me siento aquí, estaré ansiosa por mañana y me volveré loca. Ellas saben eso, así que están siendo precavidas.

¡Te amo! Te escribiré más tarde antes de ir a dormir.

Con amor, Bella.

P. D.: Mis dedos estuvieron muy ocupados anoche luego de tu correo. ¿Escuchaste? Grité para ti, justo como querías… un par de veces, de hecho…

 ** _…_**

 **De:** Bella Swan.

 **Para:** EAMasen.

 **Enviado:** domingo, 23 de mayo de 2010, 12:14 a. m.

 **Recibido:** domingo, 23 de mayo de 2010, 12:14 p. m.

 **Asunto:** ¡Te amo! :D

Mis pies duelen, estoy *un poco* borracha, y cachonda, joder. Eso es lo que me gano por beber un cubalibre. Al parecer viajaré a Edwardlandia en mi cabeza antes de ir a dormir. Me encanta ese lugar. Es tan divertido… aunque un poco solitario, ir allí sola. :(

¡Te extraño, cariño!

* * *

Hola.

Respuesta a algunas preguntas frecuentes:

*¿Cuántos capítulos son?

Son 176.

*¿En qué capítulo se conocen?

Creo que en el 88.

Gracias por sus reviews, son muy apreciados. :)

Yanina.


	56. Chapter 56

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia de _**Sarge's Girls.**_ Yo solo me encargo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Link del perfil de las autoras originales: https / www fanfiction net/ u / 4021263 / Sarge-s-Girls**

 **Link para la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8182137 / 1 / Coming-Home**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 56: Edward**

 **Afganistán… domingo, 23 de mayo de 2010, 8:43 p. m.**

Los cuarteles estaban en silencio cuando caminé hacia la oficina del comandante. La mayor parte de mi pelotón todavía estaba patrullando, asegurándose de que la célula que había estado atacando nuestros camiones de transporte estuviera completamente erradicada. No estaba seguro de que no estuvieran cazando a cualquier rezagado que estuviera allá afuera en un acto de venganza por lo que nos habían hecho a Wells y a mí. El resto de los cuarteles adjuntos estaban en silencio, algunos hombres durmiendo, algunos estaban en el comedor, otros ya despiertos y afuera para hacer cambio de guardia.

Coloqué mi portátil en el escritorio, encendiéndola. Quería revisar mi correo antes de llamar a Bella. Sonriendo ante el recuerdo de su último correo, negué con mi cabeza. Había sido el equivalente de una llamada o mensaje de texto borracha. Mi chica estaba un poco alegre, desolada por mí, pero sobre todo cachonda.

Riendo para mis adentros abrí mi correo, me pregunté brevemente cuán explosivo sería cuando finalmente estuviéramos frente a frente. Nuestra relación era diferente, pero fuerte y honesta. El coqueteo, la insinuación y tensión sexual estaban creciendo a pasos agigantados, incluso más desde que confesamos que nos amábamos. Nuestro primer encuentro era una fantasía en mi cabeza que cambiaba todo el tiempo. Iba desde el aeropuerto, a la casa de Bella, hasta a una habitación de hotel, pero lo único que se mantenía igual en la fantasía era que nada sobrevivía, ni camas, ni puertas ni siquiera las paredes se mantenían en pie.

—Oh, por el amor de todo lo sagrado —gruñí, incapaz de apartar mis ojos de la pantalla delante de mí.

Bella había enviado fotos. Encaje azul. Piel cremosa. Manos en lugares no adecuados. Me tuve que acomodar mientras la admiraba a la vez que marcaba su número. Era tan jodidamente hermosa. Era difícil creer que era mía, que me amaba.

—¿Aló? —respondió mi voz favorita.

—Hola, bonita —dije, incapaz de sonreír como un idiota.

—Hola, cariño —suspiró, como si hubiera estado conteniendo la respiración—. ¿Cómo sigues?

—Mejor. Todavía adolorido y con moretones, pero ahora me puedo mover mejor —le dije, sobándome el pecho, pero mis ojos se posaron en las fotos enfrente de mí—. Sin embargo… tú serás mi muerte, Bella…

Esa dulce y perversa risita que llegó a mis oídos me puso imposiblemente duro.

—Te dije que tenía azul…

Reí, negando con mi cabeza.

—Sí, ya veo. Azul… pequeñas cosas. Cosas en encaje de color azul. Y si no estoy equivocado, tu auto también es azul.

—Mmhm —tarareó, una pequeña risa todavía en su voz—. Esas son para usted, sargento.

—Todo lo tuyo es solo para mí —dije sin pensarlo, mi voz bajando de tono—. No debería ser responsable de lo que haría si estuvieras enfrente de mí vestida así.

El sonido que se escuchó a través del móvil fue uno que había estado ansioso por escuchar de nuevo. Me sorprendió que Bella respondiera tan rápidamente a solo mi voz, mis palabras, pero el jadeo mezclado con un pequeño gemido hizo a mi polla temblar deseosa por ella. Me tuve que acomodar de nuevo para poder sentarme cómodamente.

—¿Qué? Dime qué harías, Edward —ordenó en voz baja.

—Primero, déjame preguntarte algo —murmuré, mirando fijamente su foto. Estaba vacilante porque no estaba seguro que quisiera hacer esto por teléfono, pero mierda, si no lo necesitábamos. Se había está construyendo por semanas, casi explotando cuando nos confesamos nuestro amor por el otro—. ¿Hacía frío en la habitación donde posaste para las fotos, cielo?

—No.

—No… —sonreí, lamiendo mis labios—. Mm, amor. Esos hermosos pezones estaban extremadamente duros para no haber hecho frío. ¿En qué estabas pensando?

—En ti.

—¿Haciendo qué? —pregunté, claramente escuchándola removerse al otro lado de la línea.

—Al principio, fueron cosas simples… como por ejemplo, cómo sería la expresión de tu rostro cuando vieras esas fotos —explicó en voz baja, su propia voz sonando ronca. Joder si eso no era sexy como el infierno—. Luego se volvió más… detallado. Como por ejemplo… ¿cómo se sentirían tus manos sobre mí cuando me quitaras todo? ¿Serías rudo? ¿Gentil? ¿Lento? ¿Me besarías mientras lo estuvieras haciendo?

Gruñí por lo bajo, rodando mis ojos mientras decía:

—Haría todas esas cosas por ti, Bella. —Me acaricié por encima del uniforme tratando de liberar un poco la presión—. Cristo, ¿dónde estás ahora?

—Todavía en cama —respondió y pude escuchar una sonrisa en su voz—. ¿Y tú?

—En la oficina de mi comandante —reí malvadamente.

—¿La puerta está cerrada y con seguro?

— _Por supuesto_ —gruñí, dándole a mi polla otra fuerte apretada por encima de mis pantalones—. Bella, ¿estás segura de esto?

—Oh, Dios, por favor…

Mi chica necesitaba algo, algún tipo de liberación y a pesar de que sabía que ella estaba encargándose de sus necesidades por sí misma, era yo a quien ella quería. Algo sobre ese pensamiento hizo que todos los nervios salieran por la maldita ventana.

—Oh, nena… —gemí, cerrando mi portátil porque no necesitaba sus fotos para esta mierda—. Ponme en altavoz, amor. Necesitarás ambas manos.

—Estoy hablando por bluetooth, Edward —jadeó.

—¿Qué estás usando?

—Nada.

—Buena chica —gruñí, incapaz de detenerme de bajar mi cierre y deslizar mi mano dentro de mi bóxer—. ¿Quieres saber qué te haría, Isabella?

—Sí, por favor…

—Primero, te besaría hasta la inconsciencia, pero dado que no puedo, nos saltaremos esa parte —comencé, perdiéndome en los sonidos de ella, la sensación de mi propia mano y el hecho de que todo el mundo simplemente desapareció. De repente, estaba allí en la habitación conmigo—. Comenzaría con tu vientre, sintiendo tu suave piel. Apuesto a que se siente como seda. Apoya tu mano, nena, y luego súbela a tus senos. ¿Están de nuevo tus pezones duros por mí? —pregunté, y su pequeño dulce sonido me hizo saber que así era, incluso si ella en realidad no me respondió—. Endurécelos más… ruédalos, pellízcalos.

—Mierda, cariño. Necesito más. Por favor no me provoques… no esta vez. Es demasiado —dijo—. ¿Por favor? —preguntó de nuevo.

Asentí estúpidamente, como si ella pudiera verme, pero me rendí. Demonios, seguramente me rendiría ante ella.

—Acuéstate, amor. Abre esas hermosas piernas. ¿Estás húmeda por mí?

—S-Sí…

—Dime —ordené—. Usa tu dedo medio y dime lo húmeda que estás por mí.

—Tan húmeda, está en mis muslos, Edward —susurró.

—Recolecta algo de ese néctar y deslízalo hasta tu clítoris, nena. Endurécelo y humedécelo para mí —empecé, porque esto no iba a durar mucho. Podía escuchar lo excitada que estaba—. Esa es mi mano, Bella. ¿Se siente bien?

—Más, cariño…

Tomando eso como una respuesta positiva, sonreí.

—Buena chica. Ahora desliza ese dedo profundo dentro de ti. Usa tu dedo pulgar para frotar ese lindo clítoris. Apuesto a que está hinchado y deseoso, ¿no es así, amor?

—Mmmhm —jadeó.

—Añade otro dedo y ve tan profundo como quieras, Bella. Ese soy yo. Sentirás cada centímetro de mí —le dije, finalmente dándome por vencido, sacando mi polla jodidamente dura de mi bóxer—. Ahora… otro dedo, nena, y presiona sobre ese clítoris, hacia arriba de un lado y hacia abajo del otro. ¿Me siento bien?

—Edward… cerca…

—Mmm, bien, déjame escucharte. Necesito escucharte, Bella. No tienes idea —balbuceé—. Te amo jodidamente demasiado, pero necesito escuchar mi nombre, bonita. Tómate a ti misma fuerte y profundo. Quiero que sientas esto por horas.

Sabía que estaba cerca, pero el sonido de mi nombre deslizándose de sus dulces labios mientras se corría debió haber sido el mejor sonido que había escuchado alguna vez. Jamás. Mi polla tembló fuerte en mi mano cuando jadeó en el teléfono. Y juro jodidamente por Dios que pude escuchar la humedad a través del teléfono. Un día, iba a follar a esa chica hasta el olvido. Si algo me daba la concentración para salir de este puñetero desierto, era esa meta… _justo allá._

—Te amo, Edward —susurró, y sonreí porque pude oír su tono satisfecho desde el otro lado del mundo.

—También te amo, cielo —suspiré, cerrando mis ojos porque todavía estaba tan duro como el jodido acero.

—¿Te estás tocando a ti mismo, cariño? —preguntó, y mi mano agarró más fuerte ante el cambio de tono en su voz—. ¿Estás duro por mí?

—Sí…

—Bien, Edward. Ahora es tu turno de correrte para mí.

* * *

No estaba muerta, estaba de parranda (?)  
Volví, volví, volví, volví.  
¡Hola! ¿Me extrañaron? ¡Yo sí! y muchísimo.  
Al parecer el problema con mi internet se solucionó así que ¡las actualizaciones diarias se retomarán! No puedo prometerles que mi internet no se vuelva a dañar porque esa cosa es incierta y con estos apagones que suceden en Venezuela, no me extrañaría que se volviera a dañar, pero mientras funcione ( y espero que siga así mucho, mucho tiempo) actualizaré.  
Gracias por su paciencia y entendimiento, y por todos esos comentarios.

Espero que la historia les esté gustando porque a pesar de que me ha sacado un par de canitas, me alegra saber que ya la voy a terminar ( de traducir, no publicar) So...tal vez dentro de una semana haya una nota anunciando sorpresa (?)

Ahora sí, sin tanta verborrea los dejo.

Hasta la próxima, se despide Osbe.


	57. Chapter 57

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia de _**Sarge's Girls.**_ Yo solo me encargo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Link del perfil de las autoras originales: https / www fanfiction net/ u / 4021263 / Sarge-s-Girls**

 **Link para la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8182137 / 1 / Coming-Home**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 57: Bella**

 **Seattle… domingo, 23 de mayo de 2010, 9:15 a. m.**

Me quedé allí, con el cuerpo hecho gelatina, completamente relajada y absolutamente satisfecha luego de que Edward me diera el orgasmo más explosivo que había tenido en años, quizás en toda mi vida. Todo sin posar un solo dedo sobre mí. Solo sus palabras eran locamente sexy, pero añadir esa voz de terciopelo profunda y ronca, y se volvían fulminantes.

—Te amo, Edward —susurré, aún respirando más fuerte de lo normal.

El suave gemido cuando respondió «También te amo, cielo», me dijo que no estaba ni de cerca tan satisfecho como él me había dejado.

Y no iba a aceptar esa mierda…

—¿Te estás tocando a ti mismo, cariño? —Mis pezones se endurecieron otra vez, una nueva ola de excitación recorriéndome mientras pensaba en su mano alrededor de su polla—. ¿Estás duro por mí?

—Sí… —Fue entrecortado y casi lastimero, como si estuviera tratando de contenerse.

Sonreí, acomodándome en la cama para ponerme más cómoda.

—Bien, Edward —le dije, mi voz más profunda y suave—. Ahora es tu turno de correrte para mí.

Su gruñido en respuesta envió una descarga eléctrica desde mis oídos hasta mi centro, haciendo que cada terminación nerviosa volviera a la vida.

—No puedo esperar para poner mis manos sobre ti, cariño —dije, manteniendo mi voz baja. Mi mano se cerró sobre la sábana, deseando que estuviera envuelta alrededor de él en vez de la tela—. Apuesto a que estás duro en tu mano, ¿cierto? ¿La puedes sentir palpitando? Tu polla está rogando por tenerme, ¿verdad?

—Mierda, Bella —gruñó de nuevo, su voz incluso más jadeante que antes. Podía oír suaves sonidos mientras cambiaba de posición, el roce de ropa, el ligero chirrido de la silla en la que estaba sentado.

—¿Dónde la querrías primero, Edward? ¿En mis manos? Dijiste que necesitaría dos manos, así que si solo usara una, ¿no se sentiría igual de bien, cariño? —Estaba provocándolo y lo sabía, pero no lo pude evitar.

—Joder, no, Isabella —gruñó por lo bajo—. Una mano, dos manos… no importará, bonita.

—Sabes, sargento… uno de mis sueños favoritos de ti es cuando me pongo de rodillas y saco esa larga y gruesa polla —su gruñido otra vez ante esa palabra casi me hace reír si no fuese tan jodidamente sexy— de tus camuflajes y deslizarla entre mis labios. Deseo tanto probarte, cariño. Usaría mi lengua para delinear toda tu polla antes de lamer todo el camino hacia la cabeza, recolectando tu sabor cremoso que ya está goteando.

Edward siseó y oí un sonido húmedo, como si hubiera chasqueado sus labios.

—Joder, cielo. Continúa… estoy tan cerca.

Cerrando mis ojos, lo imaginé en mi cabeza, largos y seguros dedos envueltos alrededor de su polla de veintiún centímetros de largo, acariciándose al ritmo de mis palabras. La imagen era espectacular.

—¿Estás goteando, Edward? —Ante su sonido de afirmación como respuesta, me estremecí, mi boca volviéndose agua queriendo probarlo—. Recolecta eso en tu mano, cariño. Utilízalo para acariciarte e imagina que es mi boca mientras te tomo todo hasta tocar el fondo de mi garganta.

Su respiración ahora era más rápida, áspera, excitándome.

—Una vez que ninguno de los dos pudiera esperar más, me levantaría y me colocaría sobre ti, usando una mano para sostenerte mientras me deslizo sobre ti. Mierda, Edward, tu polla es tan grande, me sentiré tan apretada a tu alrededor. Te apretaré como si fueran mis manos mientras te monto, pero será mi coño…

Esa fue la palabra mágica. Con un gruñido, mi nombre salió de sus labios como una oración y una maldición combinada. Podía oír ahora su mano mientras disminuía sus movimientos, armonizándola con su respiración mientras intentaba normalizarla.

—¿Se sintió bien, cariño? —pregunté, mi voz temblorosa y jadeando ahora que lo había escuchado correrse.

—Oh, amor —rio Edward—. Si es la mitad de bueno cuando finalmente estemos frente a frente, será fuera de este mundo.

—Mmhmm —acordé, cerrando mis ojos por un segundo para controlarme.

—Dame un minuto, bonita. Estoy… un poco desastroso en este momento.

Hubo un golpe seco, como si hubiera puesto el teléfono boca abajo y luego un traqueteo. Sonreí ante el pensamiento, preguntándome cómo se estaba limpiando.

Luego de un minuto, estuvo de vuelta.

—Debí haber pensado en eso con anticipación, supongo —dijo.

—¿Qué usaste? —Solté una risita, preguntándome qué había sido capaz de encontrar en la oficina de su comandante que luego no tuviera que explicar.

Hubo una pausa y luego resopló.

—Mi camisa.

Comencé a reírme, pero cuando me lo imaginé sentado en sus pantalones de camuflaje y sus botas, la risa se convirtió en un gruñido.

—¿Bella? —Edward se escuchó preocupado—. ¿Qué sucede?

—No me puedes hacer eso —gruñí juguetonamente—. No es justo, provocarme con tu pecho desnudo… y abdomen... y hombros.

Se rio.

—Lo siento, amor. Me la colocaría de nuevo, pero… no. Simplemente no…

El pensamiento aligeró el ambiente y me deslicé de nuevo en la cama, envolviéndome con la sábana.

Edward suspiró por lo bajo.

—Gracias, cielo. Eso fue… perfecto, y tan necesario.

—Mmm —concordé, sonriendo para mis adentros—. Y tienes razón. Si es la mitad de bueno en persona, vamos a ser muy felices.

—Eres maravillosa, Bella. No sé cómo me volví tan afortunado.

Sus palabras eran como un abrazo, enviado a través de la línea telefónica, envolviéndose alrededor de mí.

Quería diferir con eso, _yo_ era la afortunada, pero en su lugar, me limité a sonreír y dije:

—Creo que ambos somos afortunados, Edward.

Estuvimos en silencio por un minuto, perdidos en nuestros propios pensamientos, antes de que él volviera a hablar.

—Recuerdas que tengo que volver a trabajar en la mañana, ¿verdad, cielo?

Mi garganta dolió cuando tragué el repentino nudo que me impedía respirar. Aunque no necesitaba preocuparse por mí aparte de todo lo demás, así que me armé de valor y dije en voz baja:

—Lo sé. Serás cuidadoso, ¿me escuchó, sargento Masen? No puedes permitirte distraerte y ser sacado del juego.

—Así será, Bella. Lo prometo. Tengo que encontrar el equilibro. Una vez que tome la guardia, sé que necesito sacar todo y a _todo el mundo_ , por más que lo odie, de mi cabeza para así poder ir hacia ti sano y salvo. No puedo esperar para comenzar nuestra vida juntos, amor. Haré lo que jodidamente tenga que hacer para que eso suceda.

Sonreí ante su feroz declaración.

—Lo sé, cariño. Sé que lo harás. —Mirando el reloj, me di cuenta que ya era tarde allá, y él necesitaba dormir ahora para así estar bien descansado mañana—. Edward…

Suspiró y podía decir que había pensado lo mismo que yo.

—Lo sé, amor. Tengo que irme. Yo… necesito una ducha…

No pude evitar la risita que solté.

—… y que se joda si no estoy lo suficientemente duro para tener otro _orgasmo_ , Isabella —bromeó—. De nuevo gracias por las fotografías y por esta maravillosa llamada. Escuchar tu voz era justo lo que necesitaba.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse silenciosamente por mis mejillas mientras asentía.

—Lo mismo digo, Edward. Te amo muchísimo.

—Oh, Bella… también te amo. No llores, cielo. Te escribiré mañana en la noche, ¿de acuerdo? Y deberías estar recibiendo un paquete de mi parte en cualquier momento, amor.

Sequé mi rostro con el borde de la sábana, sorbiendo por la nariz.

—Bien —dije, sonriendo a pesar del horrible sentimiento que venía con el fin de nuestra conversación.

—Ten un buen día, Bella, y escríbeme, por favor. Vivo por tus palabras —dijo en voz baja pero firmemente.

—Lo haré —prometí, reteniendo las lágrimas—. No te despidas. No quiero escuchar eso. —Estaba negando con mi cabeza, rogándole que entendiera.

Hubo una pausa y luego como si comprendiera lo cerca que estaba de derrumbarme, terminó la llama con un simple:

—Te amo, Isabella Marie Swan.

Mi «también te amo» hizo eco a través de, la ahora, línea muerta, y estaba sollozando otra vez antes de siquiera haber colgado el teléfono.


	58. Chapter 58

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia de _**Sarge's Girls.**_ Yo solo me encargo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Link del perfil de las autoras originales: https / www fanfiction net/ u / 4021263 / Sarge-s-Girls**

 **Link para la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8182137 / 1 / Coming-Home**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 58: Edward**

 **Afganistán… lunes, 24 de mayo de 2010, 7:36 a. m.**

—¡Sargento! —ladró Stephen a través de los cuarteles cuando todos nos estábamos preparando para el día. Era mi primer día de vuelta, así que no podía entender por qué su rostro mostraba tanta intensidad.

—¡Señor! —respondí, parándome firme como todos los demás hombres en la estancia.

—Descansen, muchachos —rio, caminando hasta mí y saludando al resto de mis hombres con un movimiento de su mano—. Junta a tu pelotón y reúnete conmigo en la sala de planificación tan pronto como sea posible. Necesitamos hablar antes de que salgan hoy.

—Sí, señor —murmuré, frunciéndole el ceño mientras que mi corazón caía en mi estómago, porque de repente estaba atemorizado de que estuvieran a punto de enviarnos de vuelta a Kandahar, y no sabía cómo demonios le iba a decir esa mierda a Bella.

—Relájate, Masen —rio él—. ¿Cómo te estás sintiendo?

—Adolorido pero mejor, señor —respondí sinceramente con un asentimiento de cabeza, amarrándome las botas—. Es decir, ahora me puedo mover sin que se me dificulte respirar.

—Bien, bien —sonrió y fue genuino, apareciéndole arrugas en las esquinas de sus ojos. No era un hombre joven, así que las líneas de risa estaban más que todo permanente—. De acuerdo, sala de planificación, apúrate.

Dejó los cuarteles y terminé de vestirme colocando mi arma en mi hombro bueno.

—Escucharon al hombre… ¡vamos, vamos! —ordené, la preocupación todavía dentro de mí a pesar de las palabras tranquilizadoras de Stephens.

Jasper caminó a mi altura mientras caminaba por la base.

—Aw, demonios. No crees que nos enviarán de nuevo a…

—No lo sé —gruñí, interrumpiéndolo—. Bella se derrumbará si ese es el caso. Apenas pudo lidiar cuando me lastimaron y eso fue aquí.

Jasper hizo un mohín pero asintió. Él sabía. Alice, a pesar de lo bien que ella había manejado sus heridas la última vez, todavía era un desastre. Emmett suspiró, y pude imaginar que estaba pensando la misma mierda que yo… que las chicas eran fuertes, pero tres veces en una zona de guerra estaba empujando nuestra maldita suerte. Ellas morirían de la preocupación.

Abrí la puerta de la sala de planificación, y mis hombres me siguieron. Fuimos recibidos no solo por Stephen sino también por el general Thompson quien nos detuvo de saludarlo.

—Siéntense, muchachos… tenemos un par de cosas que hablar —suspiró, luciendo cansado pero concentrado mientras hojeaba un archivo en el frente de la habitación.

Mis hombres y yo tomamos asiento en las mesas en silencio, mirando expectantes a los dos hombres que podían, con mucha simpleza, enviarnos al infierno sin una disculpa.

El general Thompson caminó de un lugar a otro, sus ojos fijos en sus manos. Respirando profundo, se volteó para enfrentar la habitación.

—Muchachos, quiero comentar de su trabajo bien hecho los últimos meses. Su determinación para atrapar a la última célula que estaba atacando la ruta principal fue excelente. También su habilidad para trabajar con las fuerzas especiales en Kandahar fue sobresaliente. Así que… —Se relajó un poco, colocando el archivo en la mesa enfrente de él—. Aquí está lo que me gustaría hacer. Creo que los próximos pelotones que están designados a enviar acá necesitan saber cómo es. Ustedes han visto la cantidad necesaria de acción, han lidiado con una zona de guerra urbana, y pudieron trabajar perfectamente con un equipo el cual por lo general no necesita ayuda. Lo que me gustaría hacer es enviarlos a Estados Unidos para comenzar a entrenar a varios pelotones que vendrán para acá.

Toda la habitación se congeló, mirando al general como si tuviera tres cabezas lo cual hizo que se riera.

—No, no estoy bromeando. Han hecho un jodido excelente trabajo aquí, muchachos. Creo que es tiempo de que les enseñen a otros cómo es. Sé que este pelotón está designado a quedarse hasta octubre, así que lo que quiero que hagan es que pasen estos próximos cuatro meses entrenando nuevos grupos que están saliendo del entrenamiento básico —sonrió, negando con su cabeza mientras se fijaba en todos los rostros sorprendidos enfrente de él—. ¿Les parece bien? —preguntó, riendo mientras veía a un muy divertido Stephens.

—¡Señor, sí, señor! —gritamos todos en respuesta, tal vez un poco alto, pero no pudimos evitarlo.

—Me lo imaginaba —rio él, colocando su mano sobre la mesa—. Sé que tienen que patrullar y sé que querrán decirles a sus familias, pero repasemos los detalles realmente rápido, ¿de acuerdo?

 _ **…**_

 _ **De: EAMasen.**_

 **Para:** Bella Swan.

 **Enviado:** lunes, 24 de mayo de 2010, 10:23 p. m.

 **Recibido:** lunes, 24 de mayo de 2010, 10:23 a. m.

 **Asunto:** ¡Santa mierda! ¡Tengo noticias para ti!

Mi hermosa Bella...

¡Hemos sido reasignados, mi amor! ¡En Estados Unidos!

No, no estoy bromeando, nena. Seremos enviados de nuevo al país en menos de dos semanas, donde terminaremos nuestro tiempo asignado en MacDill AFB, Tampa. Síp, cielo… Florida. Estaremos entrenando nuevos reclutados en planificación táctica antes de que los envíen a Afganistán.

Dios mío, amor. ¿Siquiera sabes lo que esto significa? Estoy segura que sí… LOL Lo siento, es solo que… no tienes ni idea lo jodidamente asustado que estaba de que estuvieran a punto de mandarnos de nuevo a Kandahar. Nos llamaron a una reunión a primera hora esta mañana. Jazz, Em y yo estábamos intentando lo más que podíamos para ver cómo íbamos a decirles, pero no nos enviarán para allá.

Cielo, vamos a regresar a casa. De acuerdo, bueno… no técnicamente a casa, pero saldré de este maldito desierto.

Estaremos de vuelta en menos de una semana con una parada en Alemania para asistir a un par de clases. Una vez que terminemos allí, estaremos volando directo a MacDill. Habrán momentos en que estaré fuera de contacto, nena, pero prometo escribirte o llamarte cuando pueda. Y prometo hacerte saber cuando en realidad estemos siendo enviados.

Joder, Bella… solo saber que estaré en el mismo continente que tú me hace jodidamente feliz. Te amo jodidamente demasiado y quiero que tú y las chicas celebren por nosotros, ¿de acuerdo? Del tipo celebrar hasta caer desmayada de la borrachera.

Te amo más allá del entendimiento, Edward.


	59. Chapter 59

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia de _**Sarge's Girls.**_ Yo solo me encargo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Link del perfil de las autoras originales: https / www fanfiction net/ u / 4021263 / Sarge-s-Girls**

 **Link para la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8182137 / 1 / Coming-Home**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 59: Bella**

 **De:** Bella Swan.

 **Para:** EAMasen.

 **Enviado:** lunes, 24 de mayo de 2010, 11:35 a. m.

 **Recibido:** lunes, 24 de mayo de 2010, 11:35 p. m.

 **Asunto:** Puede que haya sido la primera vez que he gritado así en la escuela…

¡Edward, cariño!

¡Ni siquiera puedo creerlo! No había abierto mi portátil todavía, planeando escribirte luego de que comiera el emparedado de carne mellada que traje para el almuerzo, cuando Alice entró corriendo a mi salón viéndose con una expresión sorprendida y totalmente loca. No me dijo qué estaba sucediendo, solo que tenía que revisar mi correo. Una vez que lo hice, gritamos como adolescentes. Fue increíblemente divertido.

¡No puede ser! Estoy temblando, estoy jodidamente feliz y emocionada. Sé que estarás en Florida y estaré al otro lado del país aquí en Seattle, pero… ¿el saber que no estarás en el medio de una zona de guerra o tener que preocuparme porque te ocurra algo como lo que te sucedió antes? Esto es lo más feliz que he estado jamás, aparte de escucharte decir que me amabas.

Te amo muchísimo, Edward. No puedo esperar a demostrarte eso en persona. Sé que estarás súper ocupado esta semana, alistándote para ser enviado (de nuevo, ¡sí!), así que no esperaré oír de ti por un tiempo, pero te escribiré en caso de que tengas tiempo de leerlos. También, más vale que jodidamente te cuides, sargento, porque si algo te sucede en la próxima semana, te daré caza. ;)

Iré con Alice a ver a Rose mientras tenemos algún tiempo de nuestro descanso para almorzar. Ella está en clases, así que dudo que haya tenido tiempo para revisar su correo. Interrumpiremos su clase, joder. ¡Esto es demasiado importante como para no hacerlo!

Te amo siempre, Bella.

 ** _…_**

 **De:** Bella Swan.

 **Para:** EAMasen.

 **Enviado:** martes, 25 de mayo de 2010, 12:14 a. m.

 **Recibido:** martes, 25 de mayo de 2010, 12:14 p. m.

 **Asunto:** No puedo dormir…

*bostezo* Debería en realidad estar dormida, pero te lo juro por mi vida, que no puedo. Fui a celebrar (más o menos…) hoy con las chicas y los padres de Alice. Solo fuimos a cenar y solo tuve una bebida ya que es noche de escuela. LOL La verdadera celebración será el viernes por la noche. No estoy segura qué haremos, pero estamos seguras como el infierno que haremos algo.

Solo quedan tres días de escuela. Mis niños estuvieron locos hoy. Todo es sobre las fiestas y las reuniones de fin de año y actividades de esta semana, todo lo esperado, pero… ¡estoy agotada! No sé por qué no puedo dormir. Creo que tal vez sea mi emoción de que regreses a Estados Unidos.

Iré a calentar algo de chocolate caliente (¿leche tibia pura? Guácala…) y espero que me ayude a dormir algo. Si no, puedo ver un baño cálido en la tina en mi futuro también… y puede que un orgasmo o tres. ;)

Te amo, Bella.

 _ **…**_

 **De:** Bella Swan.

 **Para:** EAMasen.

 **Enviado:** miércoles, 26 de mayo de 2010, 4:32 p. m.

 **Recibido:** jueves, 27 de mayo de 2010, 4:32 a. m.

 **Asunto:** ¿Adivina qué llegó hoy?

¡Cariño… estoy en lágrimas! ¡Esta camisa será perfecta para dormir! (De acuerdo, así que admitiré que me desvestí inmediatamente cuando la vi y me la puse… LOL) Es tan linda y amplia, tan suave y juro que es como si estuvieras envuelto alrededor de mí. Dios, Edward, huele delicioso. Nunca hubiera imaginado que todavía olería a… bueno, ¡a como supongo que hueles tú! Meterla en una bolsa plástica fue el truco, creo. Tus antiguas placas de identificación también están alrededor de mi cuello. No me las quitaré para nada a excepción de cuando me bañe o duerma, te lo estoy diciendo.

¿Estás seguro de enviarme esta foto de ti y tus padres? Sé que tu nota dice que querías que la mantuviera a salvo por ti, que la tendrás cuando llegues a casa, pero, cariño… ese es un increíble honor, Edward. Ha encontrado un hogar sobre mi escritorio y la atesoraré hasta que pueda regresártela (o… ya sabes, puede quedarse…). Fuiste adorable como un desgarbado adolescente. Tu mamá luce bien en la fotografía, pero te ves lo suficientemente mayor… ¿eso fue justo después de que se enfermó?

Reconozco este pen drive en forma del dedo pulgar, Sr. Escurridizo. En estos momentos estoy escuchando las canciones. Siempre he amado Photograph de Def Leppard, pero Tokio Hotel y su canción, Wolrd Behind My Wall, ambas fueron nuevas para mí. ¡Me gusta! Pero Dios, Edward… sé que estarás partiendo para Alemania pronto y luego Florida no muy lejos después de eso… y Here Without you de 3 Doors Down está a punto de romper mi jodido corazón. Extraño tu voz, extraño ver tu hermoso rostro… Incluso aunque no nos hemos conocido en persona, me está matando no estar cerca de ti. Estos meses no pueden pasar lo suficientemente rápido.

*inserte suspiros en las emociones mezcladas que me recorren* Feliz, ansiosa, etc., etc. :)

De acuerdo, tengo que irme. Necesito terminar algunos recuerdos de fin de año que les daré a mis niños mañana y luego iré a la cama temprano, creo. No he dormido bien en toda esta semana (aunque anoche, los orgasmos por fin hicieron lo suyo, muchas gracias, sargento Masen. ;)), así que necesito sueño extra esta noche si es que puedo dormir.

Con amor, Bella.

 ** _…_**

 **De:** Bella Swan.

 **Para:** EAMasen.

 **Enviado:** jueves, 27 de mayo de 2010, 8:11 p. m.

 **Recibido:** viernes, 28 de mayo de 2010, 8:11 a. m.

 **Asunto:** ¡Soy libre, soy libre!

Bueno, aún tengo que regresar mañana para limpiar mi salón y recoger mis cosas, pero en realidad, solo es por un par de horas de todos modos. Hoy fue un buen día con los chicos y aunque los extrañaré a todos (bueno, la mayoría… LOL), nunca he estado más lista para el verano… el verano eres tú. El verano significa que estoy mucho más cerca de verte y comenzar nuestra vida juntos.

Fui a la casa de Rose con Alice luego de la escuela y acabo de llegar a casa, así que iré a tomar una ducha y luego me sentaré a ver algo de TV. Oh, y Alice me dio el mensaje que le diste a Jasper. Sé que estás ocupado y apenas tienes tiempo de leer esto ante de caer rendido. No estoy preocupada, cariño. ¡También te amo! ¡Escríbeme cuando puedas!

Siempre tuya, Bella.


	60. Chapter 60

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia de _**Sarge's Girls.**_ Yo solo me encargo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Link del perfil de las autoras originales: https / www fanfiction net/ u / 4021263 / Sarge-s-Girls**

 **Link para la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8182137 / 1 / Coming-Home**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 60: Edward**

 **De:** EAMasen.

 **Para:** Bella Swan.

 **Enviado:** viernes, 28 de mayo de 2010, 9:46 p. m.

 **Recibido:** viernes, 28 de mayo de 2010, 9:46 a. m.

 **Asunto:** Demonios, Bella, lo siento tanto…

Cielo,

He estado jodidamente ocupado esta última semana. He estado trabajando con el último grupo de hombres para enviarlos, observando al teniente Stephens mientras les enseña. Tengo que saber cómo manejar esta mierda una vez lleguemos a Tampa, pero todavía tengo que seguir con mis patrullajes también. Ugh, estoy agotado. Juro que cuando finalmente nos montemos en el avión el domingo, ¡dormiré durante todo el viaje hasta Alemania!

Te amo muchísimo, bonita. ¡Estoy seguro sobre todo lo que tiene que ver con _nosotros_! Así que aférrate a todo lo que te envié. Considera la fotografía de mis padres la primera cosa que estoy llevando de la mudanza, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Mi camisa? Esos son mis brazos alrededor de ti, sosteniéndote, manteniéndote caliente en las noches y cerca. Te enviaré otra pronto. Mis placas de identificación… LOL Tal vez esa es mi manera de marcar mi territorio, mi Bella. No puedo esperar a estar allí para mantener a los lobos a raya, ricura. Así que tal vez solo necesitaba saber que mi nombre está en ti en algún lado. Los Jacob y Mike del mundo ahora pueden alejarse porque estoy _mucho más cerca_ de ir por ti.

Sin embargo, la música es una historia diferente. Te estaba extrañando jodidamente tanto cuando armé tu paquete que no me pude contener de poner las canciones que estaban expresando lo que estaba sintiendo. Le diste justo en el clavo con las tres que significan más. World Behind My Wall es tan yo, Bella. Nunca he dejado a nadie entrar tanto como lo has hecho tú. No tienes idea de lo mucho que me has cambiado, me has hecho un mejor hombre. No puedo esperar para demostrártelo.

Hablando de paquetes… Por supuesto que me llegó el tuyo justo a tiempo. Me avergüenza decir que me metí tres galletas en la boca a la vez. LOL Nah, en realidad no avergonzado, porque estaban deliciosas, nena. *sonrisas y limpio migajas de mi camisa* Ahora tengo bocadillos para el viaje. Y música nueva también. Al parecer estábamos en la misma página. Me aseguraré de descargarla todas al iPod que le gané a Emmett jugando póquer. ¡Lo odiará! ;)

Señorita Swan, estoy tan feliz por ti de que la escuela haya terminado. Ahora tal vez puedas recuperar ese sueño que has perdido, ¿sí? *cejas arqueadas en tu dirección* Sé que has estado preocupada por mí, pero pronto te podrás relajar. Un día más y estaremos en el aire, mucho más cerca del suelo americano.

Te extraño, extraño tu voz, tus palabras. Te he extrañado toda la maldita semana. Siento como si mi cerebro explotará pronto, porque hay un montón de cosas que debí haberte dicho toda la semana, pero ahora mis dedos no lo pueden teclear lo suficientemente rápido. Diría que extrañé tu rostro, pero tengo tu foto conmigo en todo momento, así que aunque no he escrito, por favor entérate de que siempre estás conmigo. ¿De acuerdo, amor?

Mmm… momento de pregunta, Isabella. ¿Qué piensas cuando te corres por ti misma, bonita? Esta semana ha sido un infierno en ese aspecto. Estoy jodidamente cansado para pensar en algo que no sea tu dulce rostro antes de caer rendido. Mis fantasías abarcan toda la gama, creo. LOL Sueño con tocarte… en todas partes. Pero tampoco puedo dejar de pensar en nuestra última llamada. Joder, Bella… quiero tu boca en mí. Algunas veces, es en todo lo que puedo pensar. Pero sobre todo quiero enterrarme dentro de ti, finalmente conectarme contigo de la manera en que mi corazón lo desea.

No sé si podré escribirte antes de que salgamos de aquí, pero te prometo que sabrás de mí tan pronto como lleguemos a Alemania.

Tú eres todo lo que necesito en esta vida, Bella. Es como si un peso hubiese sido quitado de mi pecho ahora que estoy yéndome de esta mierda. Ahora puedo prometerte esto… Llega octubre, amor, e iré por ti, y comenzaremos nuestra vida juntos. No más miedos, no más guerra. Solo nosotros dos. ¿Me entendiste?

Te amo jodidamente demasiado, Edward.

P. D.: ¡No se atrevan a olvidarse de celebrar! LOL Tómense un trago por nosotros también. Créeme, cielo, planeamos bebernos un par de tragos en Alemania.


	61. Chapter 61

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia de _**Sarge's Girls.**_ Yo solo me encargo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Link del perfil de las autoras originales: https / www fanfiction net/ u / 4021263 / Sarge-s-Girls**

 **Link para la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8182137 / 1 / Coming-Home**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 61: Bella**

 **De:** Bella Swan.

 **Para:** EAMasen.

 **Enviado:** viernes, 28 de mayo de 2010, 5:08 p. m.

 **Recibido:** sábado, 29 de mayo de 2010, 5:08 a. m.

 **Asunto:** Me tomaré un par de tragos por ti, cariño.

Hola, dulzura.

¡Disculpa que recién ahora esté respondiendo! Dormí hasta las diez y luego fuimos directo a la escuela para limpiar los salones. Me tomó más tiempo del que había pensado. Alice vino al mediodía, pues ya había terminado con su salón. La saludé y le dije que se divirtiera con Rose. No salí hasta casi las dos. Cuando llegué a casa me comí un emparedado y he estado poniéndome al día con los quehaceres del hogar desde entonces. Iremos a celebrar esta noche como ordenaste. ;) Creo que regresaremos aquí luego de estar un par de horas en la discoteca y terminaremos de celebrar aquí, así que quiero asegurarme que tengamos el espacio para divertirnos ¡sin que mi desastre se interponga! LOL

Desearía que tuvieras más tiempo para escribirme, simplemente porque te extraño cuando no sé de ti, pero entiendo completamente, cariño. ¿Lo que sea para llegar a casa más rápido, huh?

Y solo para que lo sepas… la fotografía ahora está en un portarretrato, colgada en la pared. No irá a ningún lado, así que si lo quieres, tienes que venir y quedarte conmigo. ¿Crees que puedas con eso, sargento? *sonrisa*

Ahh, las placas de identificación. Las he estado usando todo el día. No hace falta que diga que las han notado, ni siquiera me molesté en meterlas dentro de mi camisa hoy, ya que ahora no estoy dando clases. ;) Mike pasó y las vio, pero no dijo nada. *bufido* En fin, me encantan porque me hacen sentir mucho más cerca de ti. Muy pronto… no las necesitaré y por eso… sí, estoy jodidamente agradecida.

¡Me alegra tanto que te haya llegado el paquete! ¡No tengo idea de lo que hubieran hecho si hubiese llegado después de que te hubieras ido! LOL Llegó justo a tiempo, ¿cierto? Comparte las galletas con Em y Jazz, ¿de acuerdo, cariño? Solo algunas. ;) Ellos te ayudaron a regresar de una sola pieza y por eso, les debo más que un par de delicias horneadas.

Oh, cariño… ¿en verdad quieres saber en lo que pienso cuando me toco? Antes de conocerte, siempre eran historias sexy que leía en la web o… sí, he sido conocida por ver algo de porno de vez en cuando. ¿Ahora? Eres tú, sargento. Todo. El. Maldito. Tiempo. Pienso en tu sexy voz, en esos largos dedos… y Dios, en tu lengua, Edward… te vi lamer tus labios un par de veces por Skype y que me maten si eso no es una de las cosas más sexy que he visto en la vida. Sueño contigo entre mis piernas, usando esa lengua y esos dedos para darme un orgasmo. Y joder… quiero ver tu polla, Edward. Pienso en probarla y sentirla dentro de mí. Eso… eso es en lo que pienso cuando me hago correr, Edward. _En ti._

Te amo, Edward, más y más cada día. Nunca me di cuenta lo vacía que mi vida se sentía hasta que llegaste a ella. Y ahora, estamos tan cerca de finalmente conocernos en persona por primera vez. ¡No puedo dejar de sonreír! ¿Las chicas y yo podemos irlos a recoger al aeropuerto?

Hasta luego.

Con amor, Bella.

P. D.: Por cierto, ¿cómo te enteraste de mi segundo nombre? Uno de los chicos debió haber soltado la sopa, ¿huh? No soy una gran fanática de él, pero era el nombre de mi abuela, así que…

 _ **…**_

 **De:** Bella Swan.

 **Para:** EAMasen.

 **Enviado:** sábado, 29 de mayo de 2010, 1:32 p. m.

 **Recibido:** domingo, 30 de mayo de 2010, 1:32 a. m.

 **Asunto:** Oh Dios mío…

Mi cabeza está girando. Edward, ¡haz que se detenga! lol (Esa es una pequeña risa, porque una carcajada lastimaría a mi pobre cabeza…)

La noche pasada es un borrón, pero déjame ver si puedo recordar algo… las chicas llegaron a las seis anoche. Cenamos algo de pasta por el carbohidrato, ya que sabíamos que beberíamos, y después nos vestimos y nos fuimos a la discoteca. Terminamos decidiendo tomar un taxi así no nos tendríamos que preocupar por una multa. Los barman y la seguridad nos conocen, así que nos vigilaron mientras bebíamos, pero incluso así, no nos emborrachamos por completo allí. Nos dimos cuenta de que no era seguro celebrar tanto como queríamos allá, así que alrededor de las diez y media tomamos un taxi a la casa. Luego de que nos cambiamos a ropa más cómoda, comenzamos a preparar bebidas aquí, hicimos de todo. Creo que cada una al menos se tomó una margarita, un Nueva York sour, y un par de chupitos. Finalmente caímos rendidas luego de beber media botella de agua alrededor de las… tres. Solo he vomitado una vez desde que me levanté hace un par de minutos, así que al menos eso me consuela, supongo. ¡Pero no me ofrezcas comida! *gruñidos ante el pensamiento de comida*

Ahora me iré para poder vomitar de nuevo… Guácala.

¡Te amo!

Bella.


	62. Chapter 62

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia de _**Sarge's Girls.**_ Yo solo me encargo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Link del perfil de las autoras originales: https / www fanfiction net/ u / 4021263 / Sarge-s-Girls**

 **Link para la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8182137 / 1 / Coming-Home**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 62: Edward**

 **Base Aérea de Ramstein, Alemania… lunes, 31 de mayo de 2010, 7:26 p. m.**

—¡Oye, sargento! —dijo Emmett mientras me pasaba la mano por la cabeza donde el cabello estaba comenzado a crecer de nuevo—. Ve a llamar a Bells, y luego iremos por unos tragos, ¿de acuerdo?

—Síp, entendido. —Suspiré, mi corazón deseoso por hablar con mi chica.

No me interesaba salir, en realidad, pero una cerveza se escuchaba malditamente atrayente. No habíamos podido beber en Afganistán, así que íbamos a aprovecharnos de la poca libertad que Alemania nos permitía. Además, luego de arena y calor, y desierto, el exuberante verde de Alemania era imposible de resistir.

Caminé hacia donde podíamos usar el teléfono, dejándome caer en una silla. Mis dedos no podían marcar el número de Bella lo suficientemente rápido.

—¿Aló? —contestó.

—Hola, bonita. —Suspiré del alivio que solo el sonido de su voz me provocaba.

—¡Hola, cariño! —canturreó, escuchándose feliz y perfecta—. ¿Dónde estás?

—Aterrizamos en Ramstein anoche y tuvimos que asistir a unas clases a primera hora de la mañana —le dije—. Recién es que podemos respirar un poco. ¿Cómo te estás sintiendo, mi borracha? —reí.

—Oh —gimió—. Fue horrible, Edward. Créeme cuando te digo que nos bebimos un trago por ti, por nosotros y probablemente por personas que no debimos. Hoy estoy mejor, pero agradece que no me viste el sábado.

Me reí y gruñí sintiendo lástima por ella.

—Pobrecita. Dije que celebraras, cielo, no que te indujeras un coma etílico.

Soltó una risita.

—Lo sé, pero no pudimos evitarlo. Solo el saber que ustedes están fuera de ese desierto era demasiado. No creo que pueda explicar lo que para nosotras significa que ustedes no estén allá.

—Lo sé, nena. Créeme —suspiré, hundiéndome en la silla—. Dios, he extrañado tu voz. Leí tus correos, pero de todas formas dime de lo que me he perdido.

—De acuerdo —rio antes de hacer lo que le pedí. Me volvió a decir todo lo que había hecho desde la última vez que hablamos por teléfono, el final de su año escolar, la felicidad de saber que los chicos y yo ya no estaríamos en Afganistán, las bebidas, la limpieza de su salón, la nueva actitud de Mike hacia ella, y cuando recibió las cosas que le había enviado.

—Oh, cariño, olía tan deliciosa —rio, y pude verla en mi mente, el dulce y lento movimiento de su cabeza con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

—No sé cómo —reí, encogiéndome de hombros—. No es como si usara perfume o algo por el estilo.

Un pequeño gemido se escuchó a través de la línea.

—¿En serio? ¿Hueles de esa manera al natural?

De nuevo me reí.

—No lo sé, Bella. Tal vez sea mi jabón o el detergente, o algo. ¡Solo dormí en la jodida cosa una sola vez!

—Bueno, ¡quiero otra! —se rio—. Te enviaré de vuelta ésta cuando estés en Tampa y haremos un cambio.

—Hecho, cielo —dije con una sonrisa, pensando que ella podría tener todo mi guardarropa si eso la hacía tan jodidamente feliz—. Lo que quieras. Es tuyo.

—¿Así que cuánto tiempo estarás allá, cariño? —preguntó y pude escucharla removerse al otro lado de la línea.

—Solo esta semana. Tenemos un par de clases a las que asistir porque nos llevaremos este entrenamiento con nosotros. Tienen que enseñarnos cómo enseñar a otros. Y también tiene que ver con darnos un respiro. Acabamos de ser sacados de combate, así que se están asegurando de que todos estemos… bien. Mental y físicamente.

—¿Otra revisión, sargento? —preguntó, pero hubo un ronroneo en su voz que me hizo sonreír.

—Sí, algo por el estilo. Más que todo evaluaciones. Una vez que todos estemos chequeados y las clases terminen, partiremos al final de la semana, posiblemente el viernes o sábado —expliqué.

—Y luego… ¿a Estados Unidos?

—Sí, a Estados Unidos, bonita —le aseguré—. Al menos ahora solo hay nueve horas de diferencia entre nosotros. Muy pronto, solo serán tres. Cada vez son menos.

—Poco a poco —murmuró, pero pude oír la sonrisa en su voz.

—Sí, poco a poco, amor —reí—. Lo cual me recuerda… Jasper hizo una llamada hoy. Decidimos rentar una casa juntos en Tampa, fuera de la base. Será mejor de esa manera, un poco más… normal. Estamos cansados de ver a todo el mundo en ropa interior.

La suave risita que hizo eco a través de la línea me hizo reír porque sabía que me había abierto por completo.

—Hmm, sargento… ni siquiera puedo imaginar cansarme de verte en ropa interior. No puedo compadecerte, en serio… —Su falso tono de sinceridad fue demasiado divertido.

—Tranquila, ricura. Solo imagina a diez hombres sudorosos al final del día, todos rascándose sus culos y echándose pedos. Adelante… —me reí, mi cabeza cayendo hacia atrás.

—Nop —dijo, acentuando la última consonante—. No puedo imaginar más allá de ti en tu ropa interior, Edward. Lo siento. Y me niego rotundamente a pensar en los horribles sonidos de Emmett. Puede ser un completo cerdo.

—Sí, bueno… ahora ves el problema —le dije—. Emmett multiplicado por nueve. Muchas gracias.

—Ew —se burló—. No, no, no… no escucho… la, la, la.

Riéndome, negué con mi cabeza.

—Te amo, tonta.

—También te amo —suspiró profundamente—. Tienes que irte, ¿cierto?

Hice un mohín, considerando el decirle a los chicos que se fueran sin mí, pero les había prometido a todos mis hombres que nos encontraríamos en el pub local. Demonios, preferiría hablar toda la noche con Bella, pero una promesa era una promesa.

—Sí, cielo. Los chicos quieren ir por una cerveza y les prometí que iría. Es la primera vez en un buen tiempo que podemos salir —expliqué, esperando que no se molestara.

—¿Salir? ¿A dónde?

—Hay un pub local no muy lejos de la base a donde la mayoría de los soldados van. Se supone que es muy bueno, y la mayoría de los habitantes del pueblo hablan inglés —respondí, frunciendo el cejo cuando el otro lado de la línea se quedó en silencio.

—De acuerdo —dijo en voz baja—. Te escribiré esta noche así tendrás algo que leer mañana. Sé que estarás ocupado esta semana. ¿Respóndeme cuando puedas? —Lo último que dijo se escuchó como una pregunta.

—Siempre, lo sabes. —Fruncí el cejo pero alcé la mirada cuando escuché mi nombre.

—¡Sargento! ¡Vamos, hombre! —La voz de Emmett retumbó—. ¡Hola, Bellsy! —gritó prácticamente en el teléfono que tenía en mi mano.

—Cállate, Emmett —espeté, empujándolo—. Bella, yo…

—Te tienes que ir —terminó por mí—. Cuídate, Edward. Te amo.

Antes de que pudiera decirlo de vuelta, la línea se cortó.


	63. Chapter 63

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia de _**Sarge's Girls.**_ Yo solo me encargo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Link del perfil de las autoras originales: https / www fanfiction net/ u / 4021263 / Sarge-s-Girls**

 **Link para la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8182137 / 1 / Coming-Home**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 63: Bella**

 **De:** Bella Swan.

 **Para:** EAMasen.

 **Enviado:** lunes, 31 de mayo de 2010, 9:21 p. m.

 **Recibido:** martes, 01 de junio de 2010, 6:21 a. m.

 **Asunto:** Largo día.

Edward,

Quiero disculparme por mi abrupta despedida en nuestra última llamada telefónica. De repente me di cuenta de algo y necesitaba colgar para poder pensarlo largo y tendido.

Primero, quiero decir lo contenta que estoy de que hayan llegado sanos y salvos a Alemania. Estoy feliz de que estés fuera de la zona de guerra y de camino a Estados Unidos. Sé que es un alivio para las familias y amigos de todos los hombres en tu pelotón.

Segundo, quiero que sepas que me pasé todo el día pensando en las cosas. Estoy segura de que estás aliviado de estar lejos de todo lo que sucede en Afganistán. Incluso ahora que estás en Alemania y entrenando, tienes mucha más libertad de la que tenías hace cuarenta y ocho horas atrás. En una semana, habrá mucha más, la privacidad de tu propia casa, el tiempo para pasarlo con quien quieras (ya sea solo o… con alguien).

Libertad es algo que en realidad no has tenido desde que eras un niño. Tu mamá se enfermó mientras todavía eras un adolescente y pasaste tu tiempo cuidándola. Luego te tuviste que convertir en un adulto antes de que estuvieras preparado y hacerte cargo de tu padre cuando él se vino abajo. Durante todo eso, tuviste a Tanya, y por supuesto, luego que tu papá murió, no tuviste la libertad de hacer lo que querías cuando te uniste al ejército. Eso te debió haber vuelto loco. Creo que cualquiera se volvería loco en tu situación, así que no es algo por lo cual te puedo culpar.

Habrá tantas oportunidades ahora. Cristo, Edward… he visto tu fotografía. He escuchado tu voz. Las mujeres van a arrastrarse sobre sí mismas para estar contigo. Ya sea allá en Alemania con las anglohablantes (o no anglohablantes… cualquiera que sea tu gusto…) las mujeres nativas o en Tampa con las chicas más sexy y jóvenes en traje de baño en el sol de Florida, tendrás tantas opciones que no sabrás qué hacer con todas ellas.

¿Por qué querrías desperdiciar todas esas oportunidades luego de haber estado tanto tiempo sin libertad de escoger a quién o qué quieres? *niega con la cabeza* Fue alocado de mi parte pensar que querrías hacer eso… seguir estando solo cuando no tiene que ser así, simplemente porque estás esperando a conocerme en persona.

Te amo, Edward. Eres un maravilloso hombre y uno con quien me puedo ver pasando el resto de mi vida. Pero si necesitas disfrutar de la libertad que te ha sido dada, lo entiendo. No me gusta… pero lo entiendo.

Con todo mi amor, Bella.

 _ **…**_

 **Seattle… lunes, 31 de mayo de 2010, 10:02 p. m.**

Terminé mi correo para Edward y me hice bola en el sofá debajo de la cobija. La horrible sensación en mi estómago era peor de lo que alguna vez había sido. Tenía a un excelente hombre y sentía como si lo estuviera desperdiciando. ¿Pero cómo podría no decirle que entendía si decidía que necesitaba su nueva libertad? Lo amaba con cada parte de mi ser y solo quería que tuviera cada oportunidad en la vida. Si decidía que yo no era lo que él quería, necesitaba saber que estaba preparada para hacerme a un lado.

Sin importa lo mucho que doliera.

* * *

 **Solo quiero decir que yo cuando lo leí por primera vez quise golpear a Bella y cuando lo leí de nuevo al traducirlo tuve el mismo sentimiento, pero la comprendo. Simplemente es humana y tiene sus inseguridadees ¿y quién no con un hombre así y en la situación en la que están? ¡Cualquiera!**

 **Dejen algo de amor que esa es mi mejor recompensa.  
Saludos desde Venezuela. **

**Osbe.**


	64. Chapter 64

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia de _**Sarge's Girls.**_ Yo solo me encargo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Link del perfil de las autoras originales: https / www fanfiction net/ u / 4021263 / Sarge-s-Girls**

 **Link para la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8182137 / 1 / Coming-Home**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 64: Edward**

 **De:** EAMasen.

 **Para:** Bella Swan.

 **Enviado:** martes, 01 de junio de 2010, 9:14 p. m.

 **Recibido:** martes, 01 de junio de 2010, 12:14 p. m.

 **Asunto:** No quiero libertad, Bella…

Te quiero a ti.

¿En verdad pensaste que solo porque estaba fuera de una situación peligrosa, tiraría por la borda todo lo que tenemos, Isabella? ¿Simplemente tirar todo lo que hemos construido hasta ahora? ¿Tan poco piensas de lo que te he dicho que dudas tanto de mí? ¡Necesitas entender algo ahora mismo! No te estaba escribiendo, llamando y diciendo cosas de mí que nunca le he dicho a nadie más solo para perder mi puto tiempo. No fuiste… eres solo un pasatiempos para mí, Bella.

Mi dulce, dulce chica, te amo. No quiero simplemente a alguien. No quiero a las mujeres de Alemania, a las chicas de Florida, o a alguien más, dado el caso. No estoy buscando solo un polvo. No quiero algo vacío o algo solo por un par de horas. Sí, tengo oportunidades de hacer esas cosas, Bella. No te mentiré. Y sé exactamente qué hacer con todas ellas… ¡les digo un jodido no! No hay nada en esta Tierra que quiera más que regresar a casa contigo, y estoy dispuesto a esperar. Eres todo lo que alguna vez necesité, quise o que alguna vez siquiera supe que existía no solo como una novia, sino como mi mejor amiga.

Tienes razón en un par de cosas. No tuve libertad cuando fui más joven. Sí, me encargué de mis padres. Sí, estaba en una relación bastante vacía con Tanya. Sí, les respondía a superiores en el ejército cada segundo del puto día, pero nuestra definición de libertad es completamente diferente.

La palabra libertad para mi conjura imágenes de ti, de ser realmente capaz de estar contigo, de amarte como lo he soñado. Quiero besarte, entregarte mi corazón, cuerpo y alma y hacerte el amor hasta que no podamos ver bien. Bella, tú eres en todo lo que pienso. Todo el maldito tiempo. Para mí libertad significa que por fin pueda estar con la persona a quien le pueda decir todo, quien me hace reír incluso por horas luego de haber hablado con ella y quien me enseñó cómo sonreír de nuevo. Ya no hay más "momentos raros", mi Bella. Eso es gracias a ti.

Jesús, cielo, sé que esto es difícil. No ha sido precisamente fácil desde el comienzo, pero te prometo que puedo sobrevivir a cualquier infierno que tenga que cruzar siempre y cuando tú estés al otro lado esperando por mí. Por favor, por favor, por favor no dejes que esa hermosa fuerza que tienes dentro de ti me falle ahora. No pierdas tu fe en nosotros, amor. Podemos hacer esto. Y juro por Dios que es una elección que he hecho sin duda. En lo absoluto. Punto.

Estoy tan enamorado de ti, Isabella Swan. Lo único que me está volviendo loco es que tengo a la cosa más hermosa y bondadosa al otro lado del mundo esperando por mí y no puedo hacer que el tiempo avance más rápido para llegar hasta ella. Quiero todo contigo, mi amor. Puedo verme pasando el resto de mi vida contigo, tocando el piano, durmiendo hasta tarde los fines de semanas, haciendo el amor cada vez que tengamos ganas (lo cual será casi siempre, si es por mí), y escogiendo gatitos. ;)

Señorita Swan, ¿tan rápido olvidaste las cosas que te envié? No eres la única preocupada de que alguien podría tan fácilmente aparecerse y quitarme la única cosa que significa todo para mí. Detesto que Mike te quiera de vuelta, que Jacob coquetee contigo, que alguna noche en la discoteca, podrías elegir no pasar la noche sola. Me mata pensar eso, pero es así. Te envié la fotografía de mis padres para que así entendieras que no estoy tomando las cosas entre nosotros a la ligera, nena. Nada sobre nuestra relación es desechable para mí.

Al principio de esta relación no te pude hacer promesas. Ahora sí puedo. Te prometo que eres la única mujer para mí, Bella. Esa es la única verdad que conozco y no sé cómo convencerte que lo eres todo para mí.

Eres dueña de mi corazón, bonita. Ya no es mío.

Siempre tuyo, Edward.

P. D.: Oh, y Bella… ¿la casa en Tampa? Decidimos rentarla porque pensábamos que quizás querríamos que tres chicas nos visitaran y las habitaciones privadas serían jodidamente mejores que los jodidos cuarteles en la base. ¿De acuerdo?

* * *

 **Y la respuesta fue esta...¿Qué les pareció? A mi me derritió, ¡yo quiero a un hombre así! 3**

 **Gracias por todos sus comentarios no saben lo que significan para mí.  
Dejenme amor.  
Saludos desde Venezuela.  
**

 **Osbe.**


	65. Chapter 65

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia de _**Sarge's Girls.**_ Yo solo me encargo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Link del perfil de las autoras originales: https / www fanfiction net/ u / 4021263 / Sarge-s-Girls**

 **Link para la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8182137 / 1 / Coming-Home**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 65: Bella**

 **De:** Bella Swan.

 **Para:** EAMasen.

 **Enviado:** martes, 01 de junio de 2010, 12:32 p. m.

 **Recibido:** martes, 01 de junio de 2010, 9:32 p. m.

 **Asunto:** Mierda, soy tan estúpida…

Cariño, lo lamento tanto. Juro que no quise poner en duda tus sentimientos por mí. Si no estás muy molesto conmigo, ¿podemos hablar por Skype? ¿O aunque sea… hablar por teléfono? Necesito verte o al menos escuchar tu voz.

Te amo…

 ** _…_**

 **Seattle… martes, 01 de junio de 2010, 12:47 p. m.**

Luego de enviarle el correo a Edward, me acurruqué en el sofá con la portátil, con el Skype abierto y la sesión iniciada, mi móvil y una caja de pañuelos medio vacía. Había estado usando su camisa desde que me había cambiado anoche para dormir, y mientras esperaba para ver si me contactaba enseguida, estaba moviendo sus placas de identificación entre mis dedos.

Realmente había sido una idiota. En verdad, no había excusa para eso… había estado asustada, mis inseguridades habían aparecido y había decepcionada tanto a Edward como a mí misma. Lo había lastimado, de eso estaba asegura y ese pensamiento me mataba. Solo podía esperar que me dejara enmendarlo…

El sonido de alerta que se escuchó a través de los parlantes de mi portátil indicándome una nueva llamada de Skype, me sacó de mis pensamientos. Con mano temblorosa, me estiré para presionar _Aceptar_ y luego esperé, mordiéndome la uña esperando que la llamada conectara.

Después de unos minutos, Edward apareció en la pantalla. Se veía tan emocionalmente devastado como yo, y las lágrimas aparecieron de nuevo, sabiendo que yo había sido la causante de esa apariencia.

—Oh, Bella —suspiró, pasando su mano por su cabeza mientras yo secaba mis lágrimas con el dorso de la mía—. No llores, amor. Superaremos esto, te lo prometo.

Sorbiendo por la nariz, asentí.

—Lo sé, Edward, lo lamento tanto. En realidad no hay excusa, a excepción de mis viejos temores saliendo a relucir. Nunca antes he sido lo suficientemente buena, así que por un minuto, pensé que tal vez sería mejor darte una salida y dejarte ir, en vez de enfrentar el corazón roto luego si decidías que yo no valía la pena… que lo que sentías era debido a la guerra y por lo que estabas viviendo en ese momento y no la realidad.

Estaba negando con su cabeza mientras hablaba.

—Cielo, no hay nada que no sea real en lo que siento por ti. Afganistán, Seattle, la luna, ahora, cincuenta años a partir de ahora… donde quiera que esté, cuando sea, eso nunca va a jodidamente cambiar. Necesitas entender eso, Isabella. Lo eres todo para mí, nena.

Subiendo mis rodillas, envolví mis brazos alrededor de ellas y descansé mi mentón encima, en silencio mientras lo miraba. Estaba sin camisa, mostrando los moretones que estaban comenzando a desaparecer los cuales estaban de un color amarillento verdoso, sus ojos amplios y sinceros mientras me miraba fijamente a través de la cámara directo a mi alma.

Asintiendo de nuevo, susurré:

—Creo en ti, Edward. También quiero todas esas cosas contigo, tanto que me asusta. Nunca antes me he sentido así por nadie, y supongo que cuando me di cuenta de que tenías otras opciones, pensé que elegirías a alguien más. No sería la primera vez que un hombre escoge a alguien más sobre mí, así que…

—Ese maldito perro —gruñó Edward, asustándome cuando estrelló su puño en el escritorio a un lado de su portátil, haciendo que la pantalla temblara—. Bella, cielo, vales cien veces más que ese bastardo. Él es el hijo de perra más estúpido en este planeta que no te apreció cuando te tuvo. Créeme cuando te digo que no me iré a ningún lado.

Estaba llorando otra vez, mis lágrimas deslizándose por mi rostro para aterrizar en la camisa que cubría mis piernas.

La voz de Edward se suavizó.

—Te amo, Bella, más de lo que alguna vez creí posible. Ninguna medida de distancia de cualquier zona de guerra va a cambiar eso. Por favor, di que me crees, cielo. Me está matando pensar que no lo haces.

—¡No! No, Edward, sí te creo. En realidad nunca pensé que no lo hicieras. Es solo que… —Hice una pausa, dándome cuenta que lo que estaba pensando en decir no importaba—. ¿Sabes qué? En realidad no hay una excusa o razón. Lo que importa es que fui una idiota, sé que me amas y yo también te amo. ¿Me puedes perdonar por enloquecer por un momento?

La lenta sonrisa que iluminó su rostro me calentó por completo.

—Cariño, no hay nada que perdonar. Mientras no dudes de mi amor por ti o dudes de tu habilidad para ser amada de nuevo estamos bien. ¿Y Bella?

—¿Hmm?

—Pasaré el resto de mi vida probándote cuán amada eres, así que prepárate para eso…

Me reí en voz baja, brindándole una sonrisa.

—Puedo con eso —le prometí.

—Bien.

Estuvimos en silencio por un minuto, simplemente disfrutando del momento, antes de que pensara en algo.

—Oye, sargento… nunca respondiste mi pregunta sobre las chicas y yo yendo hacia Florida para recibirlos —sonreí de manera coqueta hasta que vi su sonrisa desvanecerse.

Él suspiró.

—Lo siento, cielo. Odio decírtelo, pero consulté con los chicos a cargo aquí. Estaremos tomando un vuelo en uno de los aviones de carga desde aquí a Florida, no tomaremos un vuelo comercial, y no permiten que los civiles reciban estos aviones.

Lágrimas se formaron de nuevo cuando me di cuenta de repente cuánto había estado deseando eso.

—No creo que pueda esperar hasta octubre para verte en persona —murmuré, secándome las lágrimas que se habían derramado—. Ni siquiera estoy segura que puedo esperar hasta visitar a mi mamá dentro de unas semanas este verano.

Pasándose una mano por el rostro, Edward negó con su cabeza.

—Yo tampoco puedo, amor —dijo lo mismo, su rostro contorsionándose—. Encontraremos una manera, Isabella. Habla con las chicas, organiza tu tiempo con Charlie y tu mamá. Los chicos y yo veremos cómo nos va en el trabajo. Estoy seguro que al principio estaremos ocupados, pero apuesto a que se calmará rápidamente. Podemos hablar sobre una visita el próximo mes, ¿de acuerdo?

Asentí, mordiendo mi labio inferior por un momento para poder contener las lágrimas, y sonreí, lo cual tuvo a Edward sonriendo de vuelta.

Apartó la mirada por un segundo, y cuando volvió a mirar, la sonrisa había sido reemplazada por un pequeño fruncimiento de cejas.

—Lo siento, cielo. Tengo que irme. Hay otros esperando por la privacidad de esta pequeña habitación y necesito dormir algo. Tenemos otra sesión de entrenamiento en la mañana antes de las cinco.

Suspirando, asentí.

—Está bien —le dije, sonriendo un poco—. Eso significa el comienzo de un día menos para estar de regreso a casa.

Él sonrió.

—Así es, señorita Swan. ¿Ahora estamos bien?

—Mejor que bien —le aseguré—. ¿Escríbeme cuando puedas?

—Tan pronto como esté libre en la noche, amor, lo prometo.

—Te amo, Edward —murmuré, alzando mi mano para tocar su mejilla en la pantalla, deseando que fuera su piel y no solo su imagen en la portátil.

—Por el resto de mi vida, Isabella —dijo firmemente, tocando su pecho donde su corazón reposaba.

Alcé la mano para colgar la conversación pero sonreí antes de apretar el botón.

—Oh, ¿y, sargento? —Ante sus cejas arqueadas, yo lo provoqué—. ¿Una casa y habitaciones privadas? No lo suficientemente privado para lo que quiero hacer contigo, pero funcionará… por ahora.

Contuve mi risita ante su expresión sorprendida hasta que apreté el botón para desconectar nuestra llamada, y luego me reí mientras caía sobre mi espalda, secando las nuevas lágrimas de mis ojos, sintiéndome más relajada y aliviada de lo que había estado en las últimas veinticuatro horas.

* * *

 **ANUNCIO IMPORTANTE: A partir de mañana las actualizaciones van a cambiar puesto que no serán todos los días. Se actualizará de lunes a jueves diario, y lo que son los días viernes, sábado y domingo serán de descanso tanto para mi beta como para mí. Espero que sean comprensivas con el tema y no armen la tercera guerra mundial. En mi grupo estaré publicando la misma información pero por si no están allá para que no se alarmen cuando no vean actualizaciones esos días.**

 **Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios ¡ y gracias por esos 1700! 3**

 **Saludos desde Venezuela.**

 **Osbe.**


	66. Chapter 66

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia de _**Sarge's Girls.**_ Yo solo me encargo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Link del perfil de las autoras originales: https / www fanfiction net/ u / 4021263 / Sarge-s-Girls**

 **Link para la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8182137 / 1 / Coming-Home**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 66: Edward**

 **De:** EAMasen.

 **Para:** Bella Swan.

 **Enviado:** miércoles, 02 de junio de 2010, 8:31 p. m.

 **Recibido:** miércoles, 02 de junio de 2010, 11:31 a. m.

 **Asunto:** ¿Esta sería nuestra primera discusión?

Hola, mi bonita.

Te dije que la cagaría en algún punto. Debí haber dicho hace años que lo eres todo para mí, mi amor. Soy un hombre arruinado. Ninguna otra persona se comparará contigo. Y ni siquiera te he besado aún. LOL Debí haberme asegurado que entendieras que preferiría haber hablado contigo toda la noche que salir por un par de cervezas. Ni siquiera quería ir, pero les había prometido a mis hombres que iría. Tú, cielo, siempre serás mi prioridad.

Y, cielo, sé que ya hablamos sobre esto, pero tampoco sé si pueda esperar hasta octubre y odiaría tener que desertar cuando estoy tan cerca de salir. ;) Por más que me encantaría ver primero tu rostro, no sucederá en el aeropuerto. En todo caso, cuando tú y las chicas vengan a Florida a ver a tu mamá, ¿podrían desviarse a Tampa? Te prometo que se nos ocurrirá algo pronto. Créeme, amor, entiendo completamente. Para ser sinceros no sé si puedo durar mucho más tiempo sin ser capaz de tocarte.

Alemania es hermoso, Bella. ¿Recuerdas nuestra conversación sobre viajar? Deberías ver este país, nena. Me encantaría traerte acá. No puedo ver mucho, pero lo que he visto es antiguo, bonito y rodeado de montañas y árboles. Tal vez solo estoy feliz de que no sea la arena del desierto. LOL Me gustaría visitar Berlín, ver algunos de los lugares de los cuales solamente he leído en los libros de historia de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. También me gustaría dar mis respetos visitando un campo de concentración. Por más morboso que suene, esas personas merecen mucho más honor que cualquier soldado.

He decidido que no podemos recibir clases juntos, Isabella. LOL Uso mi portátil en clases y solo tu foto como fondo de pantalla me distrae. ;) Temo que si estuvieras sentada a mi lado todo lo demás desaparecería. No sería capaz de no pasarte notitas, alzar la mano y tocarte o susurrarte cosas solo para verte moviéndote incómoda. Nop. Reprobaríamos la clase… o causaríamos una escena.

Momento de pregunta, sexy. ¿Cuál es ese lugar en tu cuerpo que cuando es tocado te excita? Para mí, sería dedos en mi cabello, cuando tengo cabello, y créeme, ahora que estoy fuera del desierto puede que lo deje crecer un poco. Me relaja cuando juegan con él pero me excita cuando lo jalan.

Oh, por cierto… debí habértelo dicho antes de usarlo, en realidad les pregunté a los chicos por tu segundo nombre. Estaba curioso por saber a lo que se refería la "M" en la dirección de tu correo.

Los chicos y yo aseguramos hoy la casa en Tampa. Está en una vieja urbanización bastante cerca de MacDill y no muy lejos del agua, aunque igual tenemos que rentar autos. Ya está equipada porque los dueños del lugar suelen rentárselas a los soldados y sus familias. Tienes tres habitaciones, dos baños, una sala de estar decente e incluso un porche. Se ve bien, aunque dado este punto no me importa. Solo necesito un lugar para dormir y ducharme por los siguientes meses. (¿Y adivina quién tiene la habitación principal y el baño, Isabella? Les dije que pagaría el depósito de todo si aceptaban las habitaciones más pequeñas. LOL)

Lo que será interesante es ver quién cocinará. Tienes que saber esto ahora, cielo… Si no viene en una caja o directo para el microondas, entonces soy más o menos inútil en la cocina. ¿Termina eso las cosas entre nosotros? ¿He arruinado la fantasía de cuán perfecto pensabas que era? LOL Aunque soy muy bueno dando propinas. Si eso te sirve de consuelo…

Me tengo que ir, nena. Necesito ver mis notas para mañana, y luego Emmett y Jasper necesitan que les enseñen a lanzar dardos. *sonrisa* Dos días más aquí y luego iremos a Estados Unidos. No puedo esperar. Sabes lo que eso significa, ¿cierto? Significa que puedo tener un móvil de nuevo, Bella. Podemos hablar todo lo que queramos, cuando queramos. Puedo escribirte cada segundo que necesite decir que te amo o que te extraño, o que te deseo. Y mierda, ¡necesito comer en McDonald's! *LMAO* Es la mierda más simple que he extrañado…

Te amo jodidamente demasiado y eso no cambiará. Nunca. No olvides eso, nena.

Siempre tuyo, Edward.

P. D.: No creas que he olvidado lo que dijiste. Me alegra saber que es en mí en quien piensas cuando te produces un orgasmo, Isabella. Créeme, compartimos el mismo sueño. No puedo esperar para probarte, probarte con mi lengua. No puedo esperar para sentirte corriéndote en mis dedos mientras te succiono fuerte con mi boca. Porque, bonita… necesitas estar bastante húmeda para mí cuando finalmente te penetre. Quiero que puedas sentir cada centímetro de mí cuando por fin sea capaz de demostrarte lo mucho que realmente te amo.


	67. Chapter 67

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia de _**Sarge's Girls.**_ Yo solo me encargo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Link del perfil de las autoras originales: https / www fanfiction net/ u / 4021263 / Sarge-s-Girls**

 **Link para la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8182137 / 1 / Coming-Home**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 67: Edward**

 **De:** Bella Swan.

 **Para:** EAMasen.

 **Enviado:** miércoles, 02 de junio de 2010, 3:27 p. m.

 **Recibido:** jueves, 03 de junio de 2010, 2:27 a. m.

 **Asunto:** ¡Conseguí un trabajo!

Hola, cariño.

Así que… los planes para este verano más o menos cambiaron. Todavía iré a visitar a mi papá, pero ¿recuerdas que le escribí a mi mamá diciéndole que iríamos a visitarla? Al parecer está ocupada todo el verano. Me escribió esta mañana y dijo que viajará con Phil la mayor parte del verano, tiene algo que ver con una nueva "compañía" (su palabra, no la mía) de actuación que viaja alrededor de diferentes zonas en Jacksonville, y está tomando clases de cocina y yoga. Dijo que tal vez podría ir en septiembre, después de la temporada de béisbol. Por supuesto, para ese entonces estaré en la escuela… pero bueno. *pone los ojos en blanco*

Sin embargo, decidí que necesito ahorrar más este verano en vez de gastar más, así que en vez de recibir clases, ¡busqué un trabajo! Estaba buscando en la listas de trabajo y me encontré con un puesto vacante de editora para una editorial de novelas románticas. Todo pasó tan rápido. Una vez les dije sobre mi currículo y mi experiencia de maestra, me enviaron un par de páginas de un trabajo sin edición y me hicieron corregirlas y enviárselas con algunos borradores de mi propio material. Dos horas después, me llamaron y me ofrecieron el trabajo. Es algo que puedo hacer en mi tiempo libre, y mientras llene sus expectativas, puedo hacer mucho o poco según quiera.

Edward, no te culpo para nada por lo que sucedió. Como dije… dejé que mis propias inseguridades y miedos controlaran todo lo demás porque, cariño, ahora *sí* sé que me amas. Si no hubiera sido tan estúpida con respecto a eso, no hubiéramos tenido ningún problema en lo absoluto. Parte del problema puede que haya sido que mis hormonas están alborotadas. Debí haberme dado cuenta de eso porque estar tomando anticonceptivos me hace ser regular y estoy a cinco días de mi próximo periodo. No siempre me hace enloquecer, pero obviamente… algunas veces sí. A pesar de todo, lamento la manera en que reaccioné.

Oh, me encantaría visitar Alemania. Tuvimos una estudiante de intercambio de allá cuando todavía vivía en Phoenix. Las fotografías que ella me mostraba siempre se veían tan geniales. Y entiendo completamente a lo que te refieres sobre querer visitar los campos de concentración. No es solo para fisgonear y ver dónde la historia fue hecha sino para honrar a los que pasaron su tiempo allí y por aquellos que perdieron sus vidas. Nadie debería viajar a Alemania sin ir a ver al menos un viejo campo de concentración y aprender la historia detrás de él, en mi opinión. El conocimiento es poder, y aprender sobre lo que sucedió allá nos puede ayudar a prevenir que suceda de nuevo, creo.

*bufido* De acuerdo, Edward… Nada de clases para nosotros. ;) Aunque ese pensamiento es bastante tentador. LOL

Mmm, ¿un lugar en mi cuerpo, huh? Tengo que reducirlo a dos lugares, cariño. Mi cuello… jodidamente me encanta la atención que le dan a esa parte. Succión, mordidas, incluso solo tocarlo. El otro es el lugar entre mi ombligo y la línea de mi biquini… Por cualquier razón, la piel allí es completamente sensible. Solo un ligero toque me puede hacer humedecer y temblar. Incluso yo puedo pasar mis dedos por allí cuando estoy de ese humor y me puedo excitar incluso más.

Hablando de preguntas… tengo dos para usted hoy, sargento… La primera, ¿cuál es la cosa más sexy que una mujer puede usar para excitarte? ¿Para mí? Me encanta ver a un hombre en pantalones que cuelgan de los huesos de sus caderas, viéndose como si estuvieran siendo sostenidos por sí mismos (o por su dura polla… *pervertida*), con una camisa apretada o no. Mmm… esa pequeña "V" justo arriba de la polla de un hombre que ruega por ser lamida y mordida. ¿Todas esas pendientes y aristas, apuntando directamente hacia la atracción principal? Sí, por favor.

Mi segunda pregunta es… ¿cómo te gusta que tus mujeres estén allá abajo? Hay variedad de opciones, sabes… ;) Puedes elegir entre completamente salvaje, recortado y acicalado, pero no rasurado o depilado, un pequeño camino o solo un poco de vello púbico dejado; o sin nada. Así que, ¿cuál de todas, cariño? (Solo para que sepas… me abstengo de responder a la pregunta hasta que lo puedas descubrir por ti mismo…)

¡Me alegra que hayan conseguido una casa! ¿Ya la aseguraron para que así esté lista cuando lleguen? Me alegra que tengas la habitación principal y el baño, sargento… La necesitaremos cuando te visite, porque espero que jodidamente sepas que tendré que visitarte en algún momento, ¡y necesitaremos el espacio! En cuanto a lo de cocinar… Bueno, siempre puedo hacer de más, pero en serio, deberías poner a Jasper a que te haga algo de su chili en algún momento. El hombre sabe lo que hace. Una vez vengas a Seattle, dulzura, estaré feliz de cocinar… ¡porque eso significa que tú lavarás los platos después! *risa*

Espero que tu entrenamiento esté yendo bien. No puedo esperar hasta que llegues a Estados Unidos para que puedas comprarte el teléfono. Quiero poder llamarte y sorprenderte en algún momento.

Mándale mis saludos a los chicos, aunque diles que estoy molesta con ellos por decir mis secretos, me refiero a mi segundo nombre… ¡Jasper Eugene Whitlock y Emmett Milhouse McCarty! :)

Te amo muchísimo, Edward. Algunas veces me asusta, pero no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo.

Por siempre y para siempre, Bella.

P. D.: Cariño, me encantará jalar ese cabello cuando quieras… aunque tengo el presentimiento de que no necesitaremos de eso para animarte, ¿o sí? ;) Sin embargo, no puedo esperar para deslizar mis dedos en él. Me encantará hacer eso… ¿y saber que lo disfrutarás? Eso lo hace incluso mejor. Besos y abrazos.

 ** _…_**

 **Seattle… miércoles, 02 de junio de 2010, 11:47 p. m.**

Me subí a la cama, con las placas de identificación de Edward alrededor de mi cuello y suspiré mientras me envolvía con las sábanas. Había estado tan decepcionada cuando leí que mi mamá no tendría tiempo para nosotras. No porque estuviera triste de que no la vería… eso hubiese sido agradable, pero estaba acostumbrada a ser su última prioridad en la lista, así que eso no eran noticias nuevas. Pero hubiese estado lo suficientemente cerca de Tampa para hacer ese desvío para conocer a Edward, y ahora…

Ni siquiera sabía si sería posible visitarlo, incluso si hubiésemos estado en Jacksonville. Él y los chicos estaban allí para trabajar, no jugar. Tampoco era como si tuvieran trabajos normales donde podían hacer tiempo para que sus esposas y novias los fueran a visitar.

No vería a las chicas hasta el sábado debido al calendario que habíamos planeado. Alice estaba ayudando a Esme con algunas cosas de la caridad en la que estaba involucrada, y Rose estaba encargada del taller mecánico de un amigo ya que su esposa tendría a su bebé el jueves. Tal vez cuando vinieran a comer pizza el sábado, les preguntaría sobre la posibilidad de visitar Florida más tarde este verano, luego de que los chicos se hayan adaptado a su nuevo trabajo.

Con ese pensamiento en mi cabeza, me relajé lo suficiente para poder desconectar mi mente y quedarme dormida.


	68. Chapter 68

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia de _**Sarge's Girls.**_ Yo solo me encargo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Link del perfil de las autoras originales: https / www fanfiction net/ u / 4021263 / Sarge-s-Girls**

 **Link para la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8182137 / 1 / Coming-Home**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 68: Edward**

 **De:** EAMasen.

 **Para:** Bella Swan.

 **Enviado:** jueves, 03 de junio de 2010, 10:45 p. m.

 **Recibido:** jueves, 03 de junio de 2010, 1:45 p. m.

 **Asunto:** ¡Las manos ásperas valen tanto la pena!

Hola, cielo.

Estás en problemas por tantas cosas, señorita Swan. Fui un caso perdido luego de tu último correo. Pero primero hablemos de las cosas serias.

Mañana es nuestra última clase aquí en Ramstein. Viajaremos el sábado en la mañana. Todos en mi pelotón han sido chequeados y nos han dado luz verde (abarcando desde nuestro estado mental hasta el físico… incluyendo enfermedades de transmisión sexual, por lo cual admitiré estaba un poco preocupado debido a mi ex…), incluyendo a Well, el hombre que salió herido el mismo día que yo. Todavía anda por allí con muletas, pero dicen que todavía puede ayudar a enseñar una vez estemos en MacDill. Optó por re enlistarse, así que no tiene otra opción sino que ir con nosotros. Está agradecido porque está fuera de la zona de guerra.

En segundo lugar… nos dieron un fin de semana largo para registrarnos, acostúmbranos a la base y acomodarnos en nuestras casas, así que nuestro primer entrenamiento no será hasta el martes. Te llamaré tan pronto como aterricemos, pero te prometo llamarte otra vez cuando compre el teléfono. También sabré un poco más sobre cómo será mi horario una vez comencemos, así que ten paciencia con eso. Por lo que nos han explicado, es bastante estándar… casi de nueve a cinco, pero como dije, después sabré más.

Y finalmente… ¡felicitaciones por el trabajo, señorita Swan! ¿Novelas romántica, huh? Tal vez si necesitas algún _consejo_ , puede que yo sea de ayuda. Me ha dicho una espectacular morena que conozco que soy jodidamente sexy… varias veces. Así que solo pregunta, bonita. LOL Sin embargo si el dinero es un problema, nena, tú sabes que me encargaré de ti. Todo lo que necesitas es pedir. Sabes eso, ¿cierto?

¡Oh no! Te debo un gran, gran beso, mi amor. Los segundos nombres de Emmett y Jasper me probaron que no solo son comiquísimos (¿en qué estaban pensando sus madres?), sino útiles. Los habían mantenido en secreto por tanto tiempo que el resto del pelotón comenzó a rogar por saber cuando me comencé a reír por tu correo. Me ofrecieron cien dólares por esa información. Sin embargo, los chicos están molestos contigo. No tengo ninguna duda de que puedes lidiar con ellos. ;)

Ahora por lo que estás en problemas, Isabella… Pasé _horas_ perdido en mis pensamientos, pensando qué haría con la información que me habías dado. ¿Debería probar esa piel justo debajo de tu ombligo con mis dedos mientras lamo tu cuello? ¿Debería deslizar solo un dedo de un lugar al otro, sin dejar de tocarte tan delicadamente? ¿O debería marcar esa aérea del biquini con mi boca? Dejaría una señal que dijera: "Edward estuvo aquí". ¿Entiendes mi problema? Escenario tras escenario aparecieron en mi mente todo el puto día. ¿Y adivina qué? No he aprendido ni una puta cosa en clases. *arqueo las cejas en tu dirección* Otra razón más por la cual nunca podríamos estar en clases juntos, ¿cierto?

¿Qué es sexy en una mujer? Hmm… tal vez es cliché, pero una cosa que parece nunca pasar de moda es que una mujer use solamente la camisa de botones de un hombre. Preferiblemente blanca, pero supongo que el color no importa. Es bastante íntimo para mí, porque eso significa que en algún punto toda la ropa fue quitada. Aunque, siguiendo con el mismo tema… nada grita más la palabra femenino, sexy y simplemente belleza como la ropa interior combinada, sedosa, de encaje y muy pequeña. Y en ti, Isabella… de color azul.

¿Acicalado? No es para nada justo que me estés sobornando (¿o es extorsionando?) por mi respuesta, porque estoy increíblemente curioso, señorita Swan. Sin embargo, responderé de todos modos, simplemente porque no estoy seguro de que te pueda negar algo. Me gusta que una mujer se vea como una mujer, no como una preadolescente. Por otro lado, tampoco quiero que se vea como una cavernícola. Esa mierda pasó de moda junto al porno de los setentas. (Y si alguna vez conociste a Emmett, ¡entonces sabes que tiene esa mierda! Es atemorizante.) LOL Pero… la falta de vello puede añadir… hmmm… sensibilidad. Amplía cada toque, cada beso. Supongo que mi respuesta oficial es… ¿cómo dijiste? ¿Un pequeño camino? LOL Sí, eso. Pero créeme, Isabella… no me importará una mierda una vez que te vea. Estaré muy ocupado para ponderar tus técnicas de acicalado.

Mi turno, sexy… ¿tienes algún tatuaje? Yo no, pero no he tenido precisamente tiempo para hacerme uno. Solo estaba curioso por saber si tenías uno que no pudiera ver en esas hermosas fotografías que me enviaste.

Lamento tanto que tu madre te haya cancelado… de nuevo, dulzura. Algo respecto a eso todavía me molesta mucho por ti. :( Sé que haces otros planes como ir a visitar a tu papá y recibir clases, pero… es decir… Me dijiste repetidamente que tú y las chicas y los chicos son mi familia. Espero que sepas que eso aplica para los dos, mi amor. Yo también soy tu familia y sé que Florida es un fantástico lugar para pasar las vacaciones. ;) Así que si incluso tus planes se cayeron, daría lo que fuera para verte este verano, Bella. Sé que puede que no sea posible, en este punto ni siquiera estoy seguro cómo serán nuestros horarios. Pero me gustaría pensar que incluso si fuera solo por un fin de semana, entre este mes y octubre, finalmente seremos capaces de conocernos.

Tengo que ir a dormir un poco, cielo. Te amo muchísimo. Tanto que de hecho a veces se me dificulta respirar.

Siempre soñando contigo, Edward.

P. D.: Gracias por decirme que Jasper sabe cocinar. Al parecer Emmett sabe hacer parrillada. Puede que de hecho sobrevivamos en esta convivencia. Lamentablemente estaré limpiando la cocina constantemente. LOL Aunque, ¡te ruego que sigas enviando las galletas! En realidad no estoy seguro de que pudiera vivir sin ellas.

* * *

Hola.

Para las que preguntan sobre las actualizaciones, por ahora son día por medio. La próxima es el lunes.

Gracias por sus comentarios.

Yanina.


	69. Chapter 69

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia de _**Sarge's Girls.**_ Yo solo me encargo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Link del perfil de las autoras originales: https / www fanfiction net/ u / 4021263 / Sarge-s-Girls**

 **Link para la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8182137 / 1 / Coming-Home**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 69: Bella**

 **De:** Bella Swan.

 **Para:** EAMasen.

 **Enviado:** jueves, 03 de junio de 2010, 8:36 p. m.

 **Recibido:** viernes, 04 de junio de 2010, 5:36 a. m.

 **Asunto:** Estás empeñado en encenderme, ¿cierto?

Cuando te llegue este correo solo faltará un día para que dejes Alemania y vengas a Estados Unidos. Estoy tan emocionada, ¡apenas me puedo contener! LOL Me alegro que todos estén sanos y listos para partir. Y me alegra saber que les darán un fin de semana largo para que se acostumbren… porque vi y es un vuelo de nueve horas desde Alemania a Florida, así que luego que aterrices y finalmente sean libres, será sábado por la noche, ¡así que necesitarán un día extra! Por lo menos no tendrás que hacer mudanza ni nada por el estilo. En cuanto a tu horario, hazme saber cuando puedas si ese de nueve a cinco cambia. Eso será temprano por la mañana para mí, pero el tiempo que tendrás libre será jodidamente genial. Me encantará solo tener tres horas de diferencia entre nosotros. (Aún no es suficiente, ¡pero es mejor que nueve o doce horas!)

Mmm, sí, cariño, estoy segura de que podrías darme buenos consejos. ;) Pero reservaremos eso solo para mí… ¡ni por un demonio los compartiré con el mundo! *sonrisa* Edward, aprecio la oferta en cuanto a hacerte cargo de mí, pero no puedo dejar que hagas eso. Necesito ser capaz de hacerme cargo de mí misma. Lo he hecho por años (aunque no siempre espectacularmente bien dada la evidencia de que no tengo ahorros en lo absoluto…), y estoy decidida a mejorar en cuanto al ahorro se refiere. Con esto no digo que no dejaré que me ayudes una vez estés aquí… solo que no me quedaré sentada y no contribuiré con lo que ahora puedo. Aunque te amo por tu ofrecimiento.

Pfff, no estoy para nada asustada de Emmett y Jasper. ;) Los contentaré con delicias horneadas y estarán envueltos alrededor de mis dedos. ¡Solo pregúntales a sus esposas! Funciona siempre, sexo por parte de ellas y galletas, brownies, magdalenas, cortadillos de limón… lo que sea… de mi parte. Aunque me alegro que hayas podido hacer dinero con sus nombres. *risitas* Han podido mantener oculto ese sucio secreto por demasiado tiempo. ¡Es hora de que pudiera vengarme por algunas de las bromas que me han hecho durante todos estos años! LOL

Edward Masen… voy a autoexplotar uno de estos días, te lo juro. Sería perfectamente feliz con cualquier toque que me brindaras, ya sean tus dedos o tu boca, mi cuello o mi estómago… Solo… Sí, por favor. *se echa aire* ¡No estoy segura de que dure mucho cuando finalmente me toques!

Sabes… nunca antes he usado la camisa de botones de un hombre. De hecho, a parte de tu camisa la cual llevo puesta ahora (eso es todo lo que tengo puesto… solo para que sepas), y la vieja camisa de mi padre, nunca he usado la ropa de algún hombre. Pero me encanta la idea de ponerme tu camisa de botones cuando salga de la cama, enrollando las mangas hacia arriba un par de veces y prendiendo solo un par de botones para que se caiga. Luego tú puedes desabotonarla minutos después, ¿sí?

Debiste haber escuchado mi risita por tu comentario de soborno/extorsión… no es soborno ni extorsión, mi amor. Es solo que estoy reservando información hasta que tú lo puedas descubrir por ti mismo. ¿No preferirías ser sorprendido? ¿No preferirías desnudarme por ti mismo… bajar mis pequeñas bragas azules para ver qué es lo que se oculta debajo? ¿O simplemente deslizar tus dedos para sentir rápidamente si no puedes esperar hasta que lleguemos a un lugar más privado para que puedas ver? Creo que lo harías…

Ahh, tatuajes… de hecho, sí, tengo uno. Me rebelé cuando tenía dieciséis y todavía vivía en Phoenix. En realidad no era muy popular en la secundaria. Era inteligente, callada, tímida… tendía a ser introvertida. También era jodidamente patosa. Así que un día cuando estaba en mi primer año, me caí bajando las escaleras de la escuela y terminé haciéndome dos ojos negro y múltiples moretones, así que mi rostro estuvo putamente negro y azul por un tiempo. Los chicos a esa edad son despiadados y comenzaron a llamarme Cisne negro. Así que cuando cumplí los dieciséis, encontré un lugar donde me podía hacer un tatuaje sin que les importara mi edad, un día después de la escuela, me hice esa misma cosa en la parte de atrás de mi hombro izquierdo. No es muy grande y es negro con un poco de sombra verde, pero en ese entonces, era como un "jódanse" a todos los chicos que todavía me estaban diciendo así solo para burlarse de mí. Mi papá casi sufre un aneurisma cuando lo vio la primera vez al siguiente verano. LOL

De acuerdo, así que preguntaste sobre tatuajes… ahora yo pregunto por piercings. No vi ninguna perforación en ninguna de las fotografías que he visto, ¿pero hay en otro lado? No me opongo a hombres con piercings… Nunca he estado con un hombre que tuviera uno en ningún lado, pero he escuchado que pueden ser… divertidos. LOL En lo que a mí respecta, mis orejas están perforadas, aunque no uso aretes muy seguido, y he pensado sobre perforarme… otras cosas. ;)

Oh, y solo para que lo sepas… Mencionaste que estabas un poco preocupado por algunas cosas debido a tu ex… Sí, te entiendo. Una rápida visita a mi médico el otro día me comprobó que mi imbécil ex no me dejó ninguna sorpresita tampoco, ¡así que entiendo totalmente tu alivio!

En fin, mejor me voy. Trabajé hoy por un rato, así que me quiero relajar y ver algo de televisión antes de finiquitar la noche.

Te amo, cariño.

Bella.

P. D.: Gracias por tus dulces palabras sobre lo que sucedió con mi mamá, Edward. Por más triste que sea, ya estoy bastante acostumbrada. También sé que ahora eres mi familia, cariño, y te amo por eso. Besos y abrazos.


	70. Chapter 70

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia de _**Sarge's Girls.**_ Yo solo me encargo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Link del perfil de las autoras originales: https / www fanfiction net/ u / 4021263 / Sarge-s-Girls**

 **Link para la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8182137 / 1 / Coming-Home**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 70: Edward**

 **De:** EAMasen.

 **Para:** Bella Swan.

 **Enviado:** viernes, 04 de junio de 2010, 11:13 p. m.

 **Recibido:** viernes, 04 de junio de 2010, 2:13 p. m.

 **Asunto:** No puedo jodidamente dormir…

Hola, bonita.

Se me está haciendo putamente difícil conciliar el sueño. Tengo que estar levantado antes de que salga el sol, pero estoy demasiado emocionado. Estoy seguro de que caeré rendido tan pronto como estemos en el avión, pero por ahora, solo quiero hablar contigo.

Bella, _quiero_ ayudarte… todo lo que conlleve eso. No me rendiré porque soy extremadamente terco. Si quieres aprender cómo ahorrar dinero, cielo, puedo enseñarte. Invertí algo de lo que mis padres me dejaron. Es más o menos algo como "ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente". Solo prométeme esto… si llega un momento en el cual te encuentres mal económicamente, ¿por favor me lo dirías? ¿Por favor? ¿Con… un por favor con puchero y mirada de cachorro? ;) Desde el principio me has cuidado maravillosamente, y quiero devolverte el favor. ¿Piénsalo?

¿Cisne negro? Mi pobre chica. Hmmm… no puedo esperar para ver ese tatuaje. Prometo darle atención extra para recompensar todas las cosas malas que te llevaron a hacértelo. De hecho, hay un montón de cosas que estoy ansioso por descubrir, explorar y aprender de cada parte de ti, Isabella. Eso incluye tatuaje, piercings, cicatrices, técnicas de acicalado, y lugares que apuesto ni siquiera tú sabes que existen. Tienes tanta razón, nena… algunas cosas deberían quedarse secretas.

Respondiendo a tu pregunta… No tengo piercings. Me perforé la oreja hace unos años atrás, pero mi madre enloqueció. Finalmente, perdí el interés en eso y dejé que se cerrara, sin mencionar que no está permitido en el entrenamiento básico. Sin ofender, amor, pero nadie se acercará a mi polla con una puta aguja. LOL Jamás. A la única persona a la cual le quiero mostrar mi polla es… a ti. Nada de agujas… solo calidez, humedad, temblores y estrechez alrededor de ella. ¿Me entiendes, Isabella?

*suspiro* Joder, nena… solo pensar en ti me está volviendo loco. Voy a dar una caminata y luego _otra_ ducha, y finalmente trataré de descansar algo. Te prometo llamar tan pronto como aterricemos, mi amor.

Dios, te amo más y más con el pasar de lo días, te lo juro, puede que me vuelva loco antes de que incluso llegue a Estados Unidos. Estar tan cerca (bueno, cerca considerando donde estaba antes) y aun así tan lejos… es enloquecedor.

Siempre tuyo, Edward.

 ** _…_**

 **Tampa, Florida… sábado, 05 de junio de 2010, 8:32 p. m.**

—A la izquierda —murmuró Emmett a la vez que daba un gran bostezo.

Bufé, pero ni Jasper ni yo estábamos mejor. Estábamos extremadamente agradecidos de que la señora Prescott, la dueña de la casa, había sido lo suficientemente amable para asegurarse de que todos los servicios estuvieran activos incluyendo el teléfono de la casa.

—De acuerdo, debería estar por allá a la derecha —dijo Jasper, señalando por el parabrisas desde el asiento del copiloto de nuestra SUV rentada. Solo habíamos tenido la paciencia de rentar una cuando aterrizamos. Luego de duchas y una puta larga siesta, estaríamos en un estado mental mejor para hacer más decisiones mañana—. Esa es.

Me estacioné en la entrada y suspiré jodidamente aliviado. Había sido un vuelo cansador. Estaba cansado de mirar a Em y Jazz. Todo lo que quería era una puta ducha larga, escuchar la voz de mi chica y caer rendido en la cama. Y tampoco estaba seguro en qué orden quería toda esa mierda.

No… Bella primero. Siempre.

—Yo hago la primera llamada —dije bufando, abriendo la puerta del auto.

Pisamos fuerte subiendo las escaleras y abrimos la puerta principal. Tuve que sonreír porque el lugar era realmente lindo. Se sentía como casa, no como un lugar que rentamos. En el medio de la mesa de comer había una gran caja con una nota de la señora Prescott.

Jasper la arrancó y la leyó. Riéndose, abrió la puta caja.

—A la mierda, ¡las chicas son las mejores! —rio, viendo lo que parecía ser una caja llena de… cosas.

Había para los tres todo lo que necesitaríamos. Todos los colores coordinados para cada uno. Había sábanas para las camas, toallas, paños, y artículos de higiene personal sin mencionar la fotografía de cada una de ellas enmarcada. Y luego encontramos la jodida mina de oro. Bella había horneado un montón de cosas. Había brownies, algún tipo de cortadillos de limón, y galletas, _todas_ mis galletas favoritas.

—Tocas la jodida mantequilla de maní y te mato —espeté, riéndome mientras me tendía el contenedor. Inmediatamente busqué el teléfono y le marqué a Bella.

—¿Aló? —respondió.

—Hola, bonita, ya llegamos —dije bostezando.

—Oh, cariño, te escuchas destrozado —medio gruñó, medio rio—. ¡Pero qué bien! Me alegro que ya hayan llegado.

—Así es, pero teníamos que agradecerles —dije, apartando el teléfono para que Jasper y Emmett pudieran gritar «Gracias, Bells» con sus bocas llenas de… lo que fuera—. Eres la mejor. ¿Sabías eso? —reí.

—Intento —respondió altivamente, prorrumpiendo en una suave risita—. ¿Te llegó todo o solo te lanzaste hacia la mantequilla de maní, Edward?

Me reí y ahogué al mismo tiempo

—No, cielo. Bueno, sí. Por supuesto que estoy acaparando la mantequilla de maní, pero nos llegó todo. Las fotografías son geniales y creo que las colgaremos primero. Pero demonios, nena, estoy agotado. Pondré las nuevas sábanas en mi cama, me daré una ducha e iré a dormir.

—Ve, Edward —rio—. Me llamas mañana, ¿de acuerdo?

—Por supuesto, lo primero —dije bostezando de nuevo—. Te amo, Bella.

—También te amo, cariño —respondió.

Estaba a punto de colgar pero la detuve.

—Oh, sí, ¿e Isabella? No creas que no noté que todas mis cosas son de color… _azul._

Ella todavía estaba riendo cuando terminé la llamada.

* * *

Hola.

Preguntaron sobre el tatuaje de Bella, es un cisne negro. A ella le decían Black Swan, que se traduce como cisne negro. Black por los moretones que se hizo al caer y Swan por su apellido. Espero que ahora haya quedado claro. :)

Yanina.


	71. Chapter 71

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia de _**Sarge's Girls.**_ Yo solo me encargo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Link del perfil de las autoras originales: https / www fanfiction net/ u / 4021263 / Sarge-s-Girls**

 **Link para la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8182137 / 1 / Coming-Home**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 71: Bella**

 **Seattle… sábado, 05 de junio de 2010, 5:56 p. m.**

Rosalie rio, negando con la cabeza mientras entraba en la sala de estar, metiéndose el móvil en el bolsillo.

—¿Jasper y Edward se escucharon demasiado cansados cuando hablaron con ellos? Emmett casi se queda dormido. Finalmente lo tuve que despedir con la promesa de una foto de mis senos, porque él no tiene suficiente de esas…

Alice y yo nos reímos, asintiendo. Estábamos acurrucadas en el sofá, ambas comiendo un pedazo de pizza la cual había llegado cuando Rose estaba hablando con Emmett.

—Sí, Jasper se escuchaba como si estuviera a punto de quedarse dormido —dijo Alice.

—Me escucharon decirle a Edward que se escuchaba destrozado —admití con una sonrisa—. No sé si sabremos de ellos hasta bien tarde mañana.

Rose agarró un plato desechable que había puesto para ella y un par de trozos de pizzas antes de sentarse en el sillón reclinable.

—No lo sé, Bella… no estaría sorprendida si se levantan recuperados antes del mediodía.

—Nah —discrepó Alice—. Este es su primer tiempo libre, de _todo_ , en mucho tiempo. Estoy con Bella. No escucharemos de ellos hasta tarde mañana.

Estuvimos en silencio por un par de minutos, comiendo nuestras porciones de pizzas y cambiando los canales de la televisión hasta que Rosalie encontró un maratón de "Real Housewives". Eran tan adictas al puto programa como yo y lo veíamos juntas a diario.

En uno de los comerciales, Rose puso en silencio la tele y se volteó para enfrentarme.

—¿Cómo lo estás llevando, Bella? Me refiero a todo lo relacionado con Edward.

Les había contado todo sobre nuestra… discusión, si es que se podía llamar así, sabiendo que me podían entender.

—Estoy… mejor —dije sinceramente—. Edward me regañó y me hizo darme cuenta que estaba siendo estúpida. No puedo creer lo mucho que lo extraño… ¡ni siquiera lo he conocido en persona! Odio que esté tan jodidamente cerca y aun así tan lejos. Odio que tenga que esperar hasta octubre para finalmente verlo y sé que él siente lo mismo.

Rose estaba asintiendo, pero de repente Alice tenía una expresión presumida en su rostro.

—Sabes… nada dice que tengamos que esperar hasta octubre para verlo —nos dijo sonriendo. Ante nuestras cejas arqueadas, continuó—: ¿Qué si los sorprendemos? Bueno, al menos a Edward. Necesitaríamos la ayuda de Jasper o Emmett para planear todo.

Riendo, Rosalie dijo:

—Solo Jasper. Emmett no podría ser capaz de guardar un secreto como ese.

Mi corazón de repente se aceleró ante la idea de ver a Edward antes de octubre. Había abandonado mis clases en parte por esa misma razón, pero aun así… saber que ellas pensaban que era posible lo hacía mucho más real.

—¿Crees que podríamos hacer eso? —pregunté, mordisqueando mi labio inferior.

—Por supuesto —dijo Alice con un simple y firme asentimiento de cabeza—. Hablaré con Jasper y veré qué planeamos, ¿de acuerdo, Bella?

La sonrisa en mi rostro de hecho dolía, era tan amplia.

—Pregúntale sobre el fin de semana del 20 de junio.

 _ **…**_

 **De:** Bella Swan.

 **Para:** EAMasen.

 **Enviado:** sábado, 05 de junio de 2010, 10:42 p. m.

 **Recibido:** domingo, 05 de junio de 2010, 1:42 a. m.

 **Asunto:** *bufido* ¿Como si dejaría que alguien se acercara a ti con una de esas desgraciadas?

Vamos, cariño… creo que me conoces mejor que eso. ;) No hay manera en el infierno que vaya a dejar a alguien más acercarse a tu polla, ¡ _especialmente_ con una aguja de ese tamaño! No… yo me refería más a tu lengua. LOL No que quiera que te perfores la lengua, en realidad no. Solo estaba bromeando. Aunque sí pienso que los tatuajes son sexy, así que tal vez cuando vengas a Seattle, puedo llevarte para que te hagas un tatuaje que diga "Propiedad de Bella Swan" en tu nalga o algo por el estilo. *mueve las cejas* ;)

Oh, sargento… no puedo esperar hasta que me explores por completo, pero mejor aún, no puedo esperar a tomar cada… parte… de ti. Quiero meter mis manos en tu cabello, dijiste que te lo dejarías crecer un poco ahora. Quiero ver si todos esos músculos son tan solidos como se ven en la cámara. Y mierda… si no quiero delinear esos preciosos ojos verdes y esos labios rojos follables que están rogando por ser besados. Quiero descubrir todos los lugares de ese sexy cuerpo que respondan a mi toque… y solo espero que haya bastantes…

Mi turno para preguntar, Edward… ¿Cuál es tu posición favorita? No estoy segura de que esté bien calificada para responder eso, pero por todas las fotografías y videos que he visto, creo que me encantaría desde atrás… y realmente, en serio quiero estar encima algún día. Eso siempre se ve divertido…

Mejor me voy. Rose y Alice todavía están aquí y quieren que haga algunos brownies para acompañar nuestras margaritas. No estoy segura de que combinen, pero… ¡en fin! LOL

Te amo, Edward. Más con el transcurrir de los días.

Siempre tuya, Bella.

P. D.: Cariño, te prometo que si alguna vez me llego a ver mal económicamente, serás la primera persona con la cual hablaré, ¿de acuerdo? Por ahora de verdad quiero hacer esto por mí misma. No porque no quiera tu ayuda, sino porque necesito demostrarme a mí misma que puedo hacerlo. Tu ofrecimiento significa más de lo que alguna vez sabrás. Besos y abrazos.


	72. Chapter 72

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia de _**Sarge's Girls.**_ Yo solo me encargo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Link del perfil de las autoras originales: https / www fanfiction net/ u / 4021263 / Sarge-s-Girls**

 **Link para la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8182137 / 1 / Coming-Home**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 72: Edward**

 **De:** EAMasen.

 **Para:** Bella Swan.

 **Enviado:** domingo, 06 de junio de 2010, 11:45 a. m.

 **Recibido:** domingo, 06 de junio de 2010, 8:45 a. m.

 **Asunto:** En realidad no estoy despierto…

Hola, bonita…

Definitivamente volveré a la cama, pero mi estómago tenía otros planes. Así que estoy sentado aquí con un gran vaso de leche y una gran variedad de dulces para… ¿desayunar? ¿Merendar? Como putas seas. Tan pronto como los chicos y yo estemos realmente despiertos, saldremos a comprar un par de cosas.

Emmett y Jasper necesitan sus propios autos, los tres necesitamos teléfonos y comida. Detenernos en una tienda en nuestro camino no nos durará mucho.

Quería agradecerles… a todas ustedes… por las cosas que enviaron. Hace las mierdas más fáciles. Suaves y frescas sábanas fueron el cielo luego del haber estado durmiendo en catres. Me enteré que Alice y Rose han estado coordinando los colores para Jasper y Emmett por años. Es genial que ahora yo esté incluido.

Te estás volviendo horrorosamente posesiva de mi polla, Isabella, y no las he presentado aún. LOL Y no… mi lengua no está perforada tampoco. No estoy seguro de que quiera hacerlo. Tuve un amigo en la preparatoria quien lo hizo y se puso feo… torcido. *se estremece* Sin embargo, _sí_ sé para qué son y estoy bastante seguro de que no necesito uno. No puedo esperar para mostraste _por qué_ no creo que necesite uno, sexy. Mi lengua no necesitará accesorios. Confía en mí.

En cuanto a tatuajes se refiere… no me opongo a eso. Como te dije antes, simplemente nunca tuve tiempo. No estoy muy seguro de que necesito uno en mi nalga, pero estoy seguro de que podemos discutir eso luego. LOL Además, si quieres marcarme como tuyo, entonces tal vez debería ser visible, ¿hmm?

¿Posiciones favoritas? Tsk, tsk, señorita Swan… ¿estás pensando cosas obscenas de nuevo? No tengo una posición favorita. Todas ellas se sienten geniales y no puedo esperar para mostrarte. Tomarte desde atrás no está primero en mi lista de prioridades. Preferiría más ver tu rostro ya que he estado soñando con eso por un puto largo tiempo, pero se siente tan bien de esa manera. Estar arriba es otra historia diferente, amor. Para mí, a mí me daría acceso a ti, dándome oportunidad de ver todo tu cuerpo tomarme profundo. Para ti, me sentirías por completo… cada centímetro. Tocaría lugares que ni siquiera sabías que existían, nena. Pero de todas esas cosas, es la posición del misionero por la cual espero ansioso. Quiero perderme en tu rostro porque será real y verdadero. Finalmente podré besarte, ver tus hermosos y cálidos ojos mientras me deslizó dentro de ti. Jodidamente ansioso por sentir tus brazos y piernas envueltos a mi alrededor, sentir el latido de tu corazón con el mío y hundirme en la realidad de… ti. Esa es la puta verdad, amor.

Y Bella… calificada o no, cuando finalmente estemos juntos, la experiencia jodidamente no importará. De hecho, me gusta más o menos la idea de que seré yo el que le enseñará a tu cuerpo todas las maneras en que se puede sentir putamente bien.

De acuerdo, mejor vuelvo a la cama antes de que me vuelva diabético, o me beba toda la leche que compramos. Los chicos golpearán mi trasero.

Te amo muchísimo, Bella. Y prometo llamarte apenas compré mi teléfono más tarde.

Siempre tuyo, Edward.

 _ **…**_

 **Tampa… domingo, 06 de junio de 2010, 3:35 p. m.**

—Créeme, sargento —rio Jasper, señalando mi nuevo teléfono—. Quieres un teléfono inteligente. Por más correos y ahora probablemente mensajes de texto, querrás esa cosa.

Bufé, rodando los ojos. Había pasado jodidamente mucho tiempo desde que había tenido un móvil. Y ese no era nada comparado con el que tenía en mi mano. Había sido uno de tapa, antiguo en comparación con éste. El nuevo era todo táctil y tenía más memoria que mi primera puta computadora la cual mis padres me habían comprado cuando adolescente.

—Sí tú lo dices —suspiré, sonriendo ante su risa—. Ahora vayan a hacer su mierda. Todavía tenemos que comprar la comida y esa es una pesadilla por la cual no estoy emocionado.

Se rio, girando hacia el mostrador donde Emmett estaba terminado con la chicas detrás de la registradora. Eran afortunados, porque todo lo que necesitaban hacer era agregarse de nuevo a las cuentas de sus esposas. Yo tenía que comenzar de nuevo.

Saliendo de la tienda y entrando a la vía principal del centro comercial, llamé a Bella.

—¿Aló? —contestó, escuchándose acelerada.

—Hola, cielo —reí—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Hola, cariño —rio—. Casi me rompo el cuello por contestar el móvil. Acabo de salir de la ducha. Tuve un presentimiento de que eras tú. ¿Ahora este es tu número?

—Sí, amor —dije, aún riéndome. Incapaz de contenerme, le pregunté—: ¿Eso significa que estás desnuda, Isabella?

—Mmhm —tarareó sexymente—. ¿Qué harás al respecto, sargento?

—No puedo hacer una puta cosa en este momento, bonita —reí, negando con mi cabeza—. Estoy de pie en el medio de un extremadamente lleno centro comercial.

—Qué lástima —bufó dramáticamente, pero todavía podía escuchar su risita—. Sabes, ahora puedo enviarte fotos de mí así.

—Señorita Swan, no se atreva —gruñí—. Todavía tengo que seguir en público por al menos las siguientes horas. Los chicos necesitan rentar sus autos y todavía necesitamos comida en la casa. ¡Por favor, no me hagas ponerme duro en el puto pasillo de cereal del supermercado!

Su risa era hermosa, perversa y simplemente… perfecta. Y el hecho de que ahora podía escucharla o enviarle mensajes de texto en cualquier puto momento que quisiera era casi abrumador. No estaba seguro de que había asimilado en realidad estar de vuelta en Estados Unidos.

—De acuerdo, me comportaré… por ahora, Masen —suspiró—. ¿Qué teléfono te compraste?

—No lo sé… algo que seguramente controlaría una estación espacial de la Nasa y descargaría música al mismo tiempo —bufé, encogiéndome de hombros—. Pero al menos puedo llamar, recibir correos y enviarte mensajes.

—Ah, sargento Masen, veo que tienes tus prioridades claras —bromeó—. ¿Qué tal la casa?

—Es genial —dije, sentándome en una banca para esperar por los chicos—. No está muy lejos de la bahía y hay un gran lugar para correr en las mañanas. Está cerca del agua con una gran vista del centro. Pero déjame decirte… ¡hace un puto calor aquí!

—Espero que te refieras a la temperatura y no a alguna vecina mujerzuela —murmuró secamente.

—¿Mujerzuela? ¿En serio? —bufé—. ¡No, me refiero a la temperatura, amor! Hacen treinta y siete grados aquí, te lo juro.

Rio de nuevo.

—Lo sé. Mi mamá vive allá, ¿recuerdas? Te acostumbrarás, como con el desierto, cariño. Disfrútalo mientras puedas. Ha estado lloviendo aquí por tres días seguidos.

Suspiré, negando con la cabeza. Aquí estaba en un ambiente de playa tropical y todo lo que quería era ver la misma lluvia que mi chica estaba viendo.

—Te amo —suspiré, frunciendo el cejo ante lo mucho que la quería frente a mí. No por teléfono.

—También te amo, Edward —contestó instantáneamente—. Muy pronto, cariño. Falta poco.

—Lo sé, es solo que… joder, Bella —gruñí, alzando la mirada cuando los chicos salieron de la tienda, ambos ya con sus nuevos teléfonos—. Me tengo que ir, cielo. ¿Me llamarás, enviarás mensajes… joder, lo que sea, luego? Pasaremos el resto del día familiarizándonos con el área, seguramente veremos la base y cosas por el estilo. Así que no estaré en la computadora, pero tendré mi teléfono.

Rio de nuevo.

—Lo sabes.

—Bien. Te amo, nena —dije y terminé la llamada.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que mi teléfono volviera a sonar, esta vez con un mensaje de texto.

 _ **B: También te amo, guapo. :) Muchos besos y abrazos.**_

* * *

 _ **¡Buenas, buenas, chicas! Soy yo otra vez, pero solo por hoy :( Les dejo esta actualización matutina antes de partir de nuevo a la universidad.**_

 _ **Muchisimas gracias por todos sus comentarios, alertas y seguidores no saben lo que me alegran.**_

 _ **¡Y pues ya Bella y Edward están por conocerse! *-* No sé quien está más emocionada porque ya llegue el momento si ustedes o yo.**_

 _ **Nuevamente gracias por sus comentarios y nos leemos por allí. Las siguientes actualizaciones las seguiré haciendo Yanina (mi beta) quien es un sol.**_

 _ **Sin más nada que agregar, solo que comenten muchísimo. Me despido.  
**_

 _ **Osbe desde Venezuela.**_

 _ **PD: Yo junto con Yani hicimos una apuesta para ver si llegamos a los 2000 comentarios cuando pisaramos los 80 capítulos, yo dije y sigo diciendo que si llegamos pero Yani dice que no y mi petición ¡es que me ayudan a ganar porque sino me va tocar pagar! xd Mi suerte está en sus manos.**_

 _ **Apapachos lluviosos.**_


	73. Chapter 73

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia de _**Sarge's Girls.**_ Yo solo me encargo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Link del perfil de las autoras originales: https / www fanfiction net/ u / 4021263 / Sarge-s-Girls**

 **Link para la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8182137 / 1 / Coming-Home**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 73: Bella**

 **De:** Bella Swan.

 **Para:** EAMasen.

 **Enviado:** domingo, 06 de junio de 2010, 10:07 a. m.

 **Recibido:** domingo, 06 de junio de 2010, 1:07 p. m.

 **Asunto:** ¡Aww rayos! ¡Perdí la apuesta!

Muchísimas gracias, cariño… LOL Las chicas y yo más o menos tuvimos un apuesta sobre cuándo se despertarían. Alice y yo pensamos que no escucharíamos de ustedes hasta la cena. Rose estaba segura que sería antes del mediodía. (Aunque, ¿en realidad me estoy quejando por saber de ti más temprano de lo que pensé que lo haría? ¡No, joder! ;))

Me alegra tanto que disfrutaran las cosas que les enviamos. Lavamos las sábanas y toallas y todas las cosas para que estuvieran suaves y listas para usar. Las tres nos imaginamos que no querrían lavar antes de irse a dormir y no queríamos que usaran sábanas nuevas sacadas del paquete. Eso es horrible… todas tiesas y ásperas y algunas veces huelen como a plástico. Guácala. ¡Y por supuesto que todo es azul! *sonrisa* Tenía que darte un recordatorio de mí cada vez que salieras de la ducha y te metieras a la cama, ¿cierto?

Oh, demonios no… no estoy sugiriendo que vayas y te perfores nada, Edward. LOL Estoy bastante segura de que sin nada de eso, sin accesorios extra o artefactos, será más que satisfactorio para mí. Por más que tus palabras y tu voz me pueden excitar, sé que agregar tus manos y tu lengua en conjunto con tu polla será abrumador. Y cariño… estoy ansiosa por probar todas esas posiciones que mencionaste. No me importa cómo y dónde suceda. Solo quiero estar contigo de esa manera, mostrarte con mi cuerpo cuánto mi alma, mi corazón y mi mente ya te aman. Solo pensar estar contigo me excita tanto… la posición no hace ninguna puta diferencia. No puedo esperar para experimentar todo eso contigo.

En cuanto al tatuaje… bueno, eso depende de usted, sargento. En serio. Si alguna vez quieres hacerte uno, no tengo problemas con eso. Como dije, puede ser bastante sexy. ¿Pero si no quieres? Estoy perfectamente de acuerdo con eso también, cariño. No estoy segura de que pueda encontrarte más sexy de lo que ya eres, así que no lo hagas solo porque crees que es algo que quiero.

¡Momento de pregunta! Primera… ¿bóxer o calzoncillo? Obviamente no uso bóxer debajo de mi ropa… aunque sí tengo un par que uso para dormir algunas veces. No me gustan los hilos dentales (mejor conocidos como tangas), pero amo los culotes y las bragas. Tengo unas de corte alto las cuales uso… ciertos días… pero la mayoría del tiempo, son culotes y bragas. Los tengo en todos los colores, pero hay unos pares con los cuales soy parcial por el diseño y la tela y la sensación de ellos, así que tengo esos en varios colores. :)

Segunda… ¿si pudieras tener algo por tu cumpleaños (además de mí…), qué sería?

Mejor me voy, cariño. Iré al gimnasio por un rato. Llevo mi móvil conmigo, así que no importa cuándo llames, responderé. Tener un móvil también significa que me puedes llamar cuando quieras, ¡por lo cual estoy muy emocionada! Solo otra razón por la cual tenerte aquí en Estados Unidos es un gran alivio, ¿eh? : )

Te amo siempre, Bella.

 _ **…**_

 **Seattle… domingo, 06 de junio de 2010, 7:00 p. m.**

Alejé mi portátil y el trabajo que había estado haciendo en el último libro que me habían enviado, estirándome para aliviar la tensión en mi cuello y hombros. Había pasado un tiempo desde que había sabido de Edward luego de su llamada telefónica con su nuevo teléfono. Quería enviarle un mensaje de texto, porque le había prometido que lo haría, pero también quería provocarlo. Me había excitado tanto con su último correo, hablando sobre posiciones y cómo me daría placer con su lengua… era mi turno de vengarme.

Llevándome mi móvil al baño, me cambié y me puse su camisa y un par de bragas de algodón color rosa con los bordes de encaje. Abrí mi correo en mi teléfono, buscando para leer algunas de las cosas que él me había escrito las cuales me afectaban cada vez que las leía. Para cuando llegué al correo de esta mañana, sabía que mis bragas estaban empapadas. Me recosté sobre las almohadas, enfocándome para poder sostener el teléfono con una mano y tomarme una foto cuando estuviera lista.

Deslizando mi mano debajo del algodón, me encontré con piel húmeda y resbaladiza y sí, bragas empapadas. Dejando mis dedos apenas debajo del borde de la tela, sostuve mi teléfono y me tomé una rápida foto. Tomó varios intentos, mis dedos y la idea de enviar una de estas fotos a Edward me mantenían húmeda y lista para más. Finalmente, conseguí la toma perfecta. Era más o menos borrosa, pero podías ver claramente la zona mojada entre mis piernas y mis manos alistándose para tocarme a mí misma.

Sequé mis dedos en mis bragas, sabiendo que de todas formas tendrían que cambiarme, y después agarré mi teléfono, acomodándome en la cama.

 _B: Hola, cariño. ¿Todavía despierto?_

 _ **E: Hola, cielo. ¿Para ti? Siempre. ¿Qué tal tu día?**_

 _B: Estuvo bien. Trabajé algo esta tarde y noche._

 _ **E: Eso es bueno. Me alegro que hayas tenido un buen día.**_

 _B: Solo tengo que decir: "Debería darte vergüenza..."_

 _ **E: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué debería darme vergüenza? He sido un buen chico, hoy, ¡lo juro! ;)**_

 _B: Porque, travieso… hiciste que mis bragas se humedecieran. De nuevo…_

Prorrumpí en risas, sabiendo lo qué esa oración le haría. Sin poder resistirme, cargué la foto en un nuevo mensaje, poniendo de asunto: "¿Quieres ver?". Antes de que pudiera acobardarme, presioné enviar y me recosté para esperar su respuesta.

Cuatro minutos después, todavía estaba esperando… y poniéndome nerviosa de que hubiera cruzado una línea o que Edward hubiera visto algo que no le gustara.

* * *

Hola.

Les quiero contar que Osbe quedó descalificada de la apuesta, hizo trampa al decirles a ustedes que la ayudaran, tenían que ser reviews espontáneos (pero sigan comentando, nos hacen muy felices). Ya le dije que por haber perdido tiene que traducir otro fic, ¿a quién le gusta mi idea? Tal vez si se lo pedimos entre todas nos haga caso :p

Gracias por leer y por sus reviews.

Yanina.


	74. Chapter 74

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia de _**Sarge's Girls.**_ Yo solo me encargo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Link del perfil de las autoras originales: https / www fanfiction net/ u / 4021263 / Sarge-s-Girls**

 **Link para la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8182137 / 1 / Coming-Home**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 74: Edward**

 **Tampa… domingo, 06 de junio de 2010, 10:14 p. m.**

—¡Ese cable no va allí! Es este —espetó Emmett mientras que la mitad de su cuerpo estaba detrás de la televisión.

—Tarado… rojo con rojo, amarillo con amarillo. ¿Qué tan difícil es? —dijo Jasper, poniendo los ojos en blanco en dirección a Emmett.

Él y Emmett habían insistido en instalar el juego. Yo solo estaba en la habitación para impedir que se mataran mutuamente, aunque era extremadamente tentador dejar que la naturaleza siguiera su curso en este punto porque había estado con ellos todo el día. No estaba seguro de que quisiera ser visto en público con ellos de nuevo.

Fui salvado por mi móvil sonando en mi bolsillo, señalando un mensaje de texto de parte de Bella. De hecho le estaba agarrando el hilo a la puta cosa. Había estado agregando a mis contactos por la última media hora, solo para acostumbrarme a la pantalla táctil, pero los mensajes eran mucho mejor. Tuve que reírme confundido ante lo que me envió _"Debería darte vergüenza..."_

 _E: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué debería darme vergüenza? He sido un buen chico, hoy, ¡lo juro! ;)_

 _ **B: Porque, travieso… hiciste que mis bragas se humedecieran. De nuevo…**_

Mi cerebro se paralizó por un par de segundos, mi cuerpo comenzando a sudar profusamente. Intenté como el demonio recordar lo que había escrito, dicho, o texteado en las últimas veinticuatro horas para hacerla… para causarle…

Mi teléfono sonó otra vez, solo que esta vez era una fotografía, con el mensaje "¿Quieres ver?".

Literalmente tuve que apretar mis dientes para evitar gemir en voz alta ante la vista más tortuosa y dulce que había visto jamás. Bragas rosas con algo de encaje en el borde, pero fue la mano dentro de ellas lo que hizo que mi respiración se detuviera ipso facto. Y mi chica no estaba mintiendo, estaba, muy, muy húmeda.

Necesitaba hablar con ella, pero alcé mi mirada para encontrarme a ambos chicos mirándome fijamente.

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué quieres decir con… qué? —rio Jasper—. ¿Vas a jugar o no?

—No —me reí, indicándoles que siguieran adelante—. No, no voy a jugar. Bella necesita que la llame —les dije, la no tan cierta verdad dándome la salida que necesitaba porque Emmett y Jasper, por más que se metían con ella, le permitían a mi chica lo que fuera que quisiera.

Lo que no les dije fue lo que ella quería.

Subí a mi habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí. Esperé lo justo y suficiente para escuchar el juego comenzar desde la sala de estar antes de apretar el botón de llamada de mi teléfono.

—Edward, yo… —respondió y la interrumpí.

—Ese es un grave problema el que tienes allí, Isabella —dije, mi voz baja mientras caminaba hacia mi cama—. ¿En qué estabas pensando?

—Lo siento…

—No estoy ofendido, amor. Solo quiero saber por qué no me llamaste más temprano —inquirí, cayendo sobre mi cama, mis pies todavía tocando el suelo—. Dime en qué estabas pensando que te hizo humedecerte tanto, sexy.

—En ti —respondió automáticamente.

—No, no… no esta vez, Bella. ¿Qué estabas pensando de mí?

—En todo, Edward —contestó, su voz sonando dolida—. Todo lo que tomó fue leer algunos de tus correos, o en realidad solo el último. Solo quería provocarte, pero…

Sonreí, deslizando mi lengua por mi labio inferior.

—¿Te salió el tiro por la culata?

—Algo así —soltó una risita—, pero tu último correo… cariño, deseo esas cosas… tanto.

—Yo también, cielo. No tienes idea. —Cerré mis ojos, con la mano acomodándome a mí mismo porque ella se escuchaba putamente necesitada—. ¿Quieres mi ayuda?

—Sí.

—¿Todavía tienes esas dulces bragas puestas, Isabella?

—Sí —respondió, moviéndose al otro lado de la línea.

—Ponme en altavoz y quítatelas. Quítate todo.

Se escuchó movimiento por un minuto hasta que finalmente dijo:

—Tú también, cariño.

No estoy seguro de que alguna vez me hubiera movido tan rápido incluso ante la amenaza de guerra, pero me puse de pie, dejando caer mis pantalones y bóxeres al suelo, solo para sentarme en la cama. Esta vez, me recosté sobre las almohadas y el cabecero.

—Nena, si estuviera allí, ¿qué quisieras que te hiciera... _justo ahora_? —le pregunté, enrollando una mano alrededor de mi ya, dura como el demonio, polla cuando su dulce gemido tortuoso hizo eco en mi oído.

—Sexo contra la pared —replicó, dándome la misma respuesta de la primera vez que le pregunté.

—Mm, algún día, cielo. Te lo prometo —juré porque, demonios, sería así—. Es todo lo que quiero, todo en lo que puedo pensar. ¿Todavía estás húmeda por mí, bonita?

—Ahora más.

—Dime cuánto —ordené, mi cabeza cayendo hacia atrás—. ¿Estás hinchada, amor? ¿Sensible? Tócate tú misma como si fuera mi boca, como si te estuviera dando una buena probada.

—Mierda, sí —siseó, y mi propia mano apretó más fuerte, haciendo que el mismo sonido saliera de mi boca—. Más… Edward…

Hoy no era una noche para juegos previos. Podía escucharlo en su voz. Si estuviera conmigo, ya la hubiera deslizado sobre mí, manteniéndola en mi regazo para poder ver cada puta cosa de ella. No, hoy mi chica lo quería rápido y fuerte.

—Cristo, nena —gruñí, mi cabeza cayendo hacia atrás contra el cabecero—. Me estás matando. Quiero encargarme de ti, deslizarme dentro de ti, correrme _contigo_ —suspiré frustrado pero con deseo al mismo tiempo—. Bella, ¿tienes algo… para ayudarte? —pregunté, preguntándome si estaba cruzando la línea porque nunca habíamos hablado de juguetes sexuales o algo por el estilo. A algunas mujeres no les gustaba admitir que los tenían.

Su respiración se detuvo, pero finalmente dijo:

—Sí.

—Oh, búscalo, nena. Lo vas a necesitar —me reí sombríamente esperando mientras escuchaba a la distancia una gaveta abrirse y cerrarse—. ¿Qué es?

—Un vibrador.

—¿Cómo es? —pregunté, preparándome para la descripción de algo que representaba una falsa polla. Esa mierda era atemorizante.

Resopló riendo.

—Es rosa, suave… brillante.

—¿Es grande? — inquirí, sonriendo a pesar de lo mucho que estaba goteando.

—No tan grande como usted, sargento —ronroneó sexymente, pero todavía podía oír claramente su sonrisa a través de su voz.

—Bueno, tendrá que ser suficiente por ahora, ¿no es así? —le pregunté suavemente, sonriendo cuando soltó una risita y amando el hecho de que nada de esto parecía incómodo. Solo era. Y me pregunté, no por primera vez, si estábamos ahora así de cómodos, cuán putamente perfecto sería cuando finalmente estuviéramos en persona—. Enciéndelo, Isabella. Cúbrelo con esos dulces jugos. Cristo, no puedo esperar para probarte —dije, la última línea escuchándose como un deseo y una plegaria—. Mójalo, nena, como lo harías si en realidad fuese yo.

Mi nombre, un par de obscenidades y otro siseo llegaron a mi oído y no pude evitar darle a mi polla otra firme apretada. Mi chica profería los mejores sonidos del puto planeta.

—Mierda, Edward… te quiero dentro de mí.

—Yo también, bonita —resoplé, mis ojos poniéndose en blanco cuando no pude detener mi propia mano—. Colócalo justo en ese coño necesitado, amor, pero no lo metas por completo. Sabes que jugaría contigo… embestidas de poca profundidad, apenas adentrándome.

—Dios, nada de juego…

—Mételo, nena. Lento. Tranquila. Quiero escucharte cuando lo tomes por completo, centímetro a centímetro.

Y de repente, estuve perdido en ella, perdido en la manera gutural en que mi nombre sonaba a través del teléfono. No estaba en el puto teléfono, estaba rodeándome, envolviendo en calor y humedad, y un olor que asociaba con las sábanas que me había enviado. Mi mano apretó fuerte mi polla, usando el líquido pre seminal que había estado goteando casi desde el momento en que había escuchado su voz. Nada de esto iba a tardar mucho, para ella o para mí. Nos habíamos excitado demasiado. Parecía suceder todo el tiempo.

—Mételo profundo y fuerte, Bella —jadeé, reteniendo mi clímax lo mejor que podía—. Y luego déjate ir —la animé, rogándole en silencio

—¿Juntos?

—Entonces tendrás que decirme, bonita —resoplé, cerrando mis ojos.

Cuando su respiración se detuvo, mi nombre siendo interrumpido, supe que era el momento.

—Ahora, cariño —jadeó.

—¡Mierda! —siseé, perdiendo todo dentro de mí. Mi semen cayendo caliente y húmedo sobre mi estómago. Saqué un par de pañuelos de papel de la caja que estaba en la mesa de noche y me limpié, porque esa mierda se secaba rápido y era una perra para sacarla si se dejaba por mucho tiempo—. Jesús, Bella… —suspiré, mi cabeza cayendo hacia atrás—. Joder, no puedo esperar para ver tu rostro cuando hagas eso.

Mi chica suspiró en absoluto alivio y dichosamente saciada, profiriendo una risita.

—Sí. Muy pronto, Edward. Ahora falta muy poco.


	75. Chapter 75

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia de _**Sarge's Girls.**_ Yo solo me encargo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Link del perfil de las autoras originales: https / www fanfiction net/ u / 4021263 / Sarge-s-Girls**

 **Link para la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8182137 / 1 / Coming-Home**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 75: Bella**

 **De:** Bella Swan.

 **Para:** EAMasen.

 **Enviado:** domingo, 06 de junio de 2010, 11:47 p. m.

 **Recibido:** lunes, 07 de junio de 2010, 3:47 a. m.

 **Asunto:** Tan casada, siento como si pudiera dormirme sobre la computadora…

No puedo imaginar lo cansado que debes estar, cariño. No has tenido tiempo para descansar, ¡ni siquiera en los días libres que has tenido hasta ahora! LOL

Fue tan bueno hablar contigo hoy, Edward. Sí, por supuesto que el comienzo fue maravilloso. ;) Pero me refiero a toda la conversación luego. Esa en realidad fue la primera vez que hemos podido hablar todo lo que hemos querido por teléfono y… sí, simplemente me encantó. Me encanta descubrir cada pequeña cosa de ti. Enterarme más de ti cuando eras un niño, las cosas de tu primer día en el ejército… todas esas cosas forman parte de ti, y eso lo hace especial.

Luego de hablar por teléfono en la mañana, comencé a buscar en internet diferentes canciones que nunca había escuchado, y una llamó mi atención (oído*… lo que sea…). Come Home de OneRepublic. Es inquietantemente hermosa y me hizo pensar en ti. Aquí está algo de la letra, pero en realidad deberías meterte en YouTube y buscarla. *suspiro*

 _Hello world_

 _Hope you're listening_

 _Forgive me if I'm young_

 _For speaking out of turn_

 _There's someone I've been missing_

 _I think that they could be_

 _The better half of me_

 _They're in the wrong place trying to make it right_

 _But I'm tired of justifying_

 _So I say to you…_

 _Come home_

 _Come home_

 _Cause I've been waiting for you_

 _For so long_

 _For so long_

 _And right now there's a war between the vanities_

 _But all I see is you and me_

 _The fight for you is all I've ever known_

 _So come home._

Y por supuesto, Never Alone de Lady Antebellum es una de mis canciones favoritas, y nunca, en realidad, sinceramente sentí esa canción llegar tan profundo a mi alma como ahora…

 _May the angels protect you, trouble neglect you_

 _And heaven accept you when it's time to go home_

 _May you always have plenty, the glass never empty_

 _And know in your belly, you're never alone_

 _May your tears come from laughing, you find friends worth having_

 _As every year passes, they mean more than gold_

 _May you win and stay humble, smile more than grumble_

 _And know when you stumble, you're never alone_

 _Never alone, never alone_

 _I'll be in every beat of your heart when you face the unknown_

 _Wherever you fly this isn't goodbye_

 _My love will follow you, stay with you, baby, you're never alone._

Ambas canciones simplemente me dicen tanto ahora. Y no son las únicas cosas. Es como si mirara al mundo de una forma totalmente diferente ahora que te tengo en mi vida. Antes, en realidad no miraba lejos en el futuro. Sabía que iba a enseñar, pero eso era prácticamente todo. Alquilo esta casa, no tengo ahorros, y antes de ti, era como si estuviera un poco a la deriva. Quería lo que Alice y Rose tienen, pero simplemente no podía ver cómo llegar allí, así que como que me había rendido, pensando que pasaría cuando pasara... o no pasaría.

Me alegro de no haber presionado las cosas, no haberme apurado con alguien más, como Jacob o Mike, porque si lo hubiera hecho, no te tendría… y no tendría el futuro que en verdad estoy deseando tener.

Te amo muchísimo, Edward, y algunas veces eso me asusta. Pero entérate de esto… no lo cambiaría por nada en el mundo.

Sé que estarás ocupado mañana, yendo a la base, lavando la ropa y terminando todo tu "pre-trabajo" para así estar listo para el martes, pero escríbeme cuando puedas. Las chicas y yo tenemos planes de salir. No estoy segura de qué vamos a hacer, pero sabes que tendré mi teléfono conmigo, así que estaré disponible.

Siempre amándote, Bella.

* * *

 ***** Bella dice "caught my eye" (llamar mi atención), pero literal sería captó mi ojo, por eso después ella dice oído.


	76. Chapter 76

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia de _**Sarge's Girls.**_ Yo solo me encargo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Link del perfil de las autoras originales: https / www fanfiction net/ u / 4021263 / Sarge-s-Girls**

 **Link para la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8182137 / 1 / Coming-Home**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 76: Edward**

 **De:** EAMasen.

 **Para:** Bella Swan.

 **Enviado:** lunes, 07 de junio de 2010, 11:34 a. m.

 **Recibido:** lunes, 07 de junio de 2010, 8:34 a. m.

 **Asunto:** Sé que ya no estoy solo…

Mi dulce Bella…

Lo que quiero más que nada es volver a casa contigo. Tus canciones fueron perfectas y exactamente lo que necesitaba escuchar esta mañana. Las agregué a mi iPod antes de ir a correr. Pese a todo lo de nuestra llamada telefónica anoche, me desperté todavía necesitando más de ti… más palabras, más… todo.

Entiendo todo lo que dijiste sobre el sentimiento de estar a la deriva. Me sentía de esa manera cuando me hice cargo de mis padres y durante la relación con Tanya. No había sentimiento de solidez. Nada parecía real. No puedo decir que me arrepiento de nada de eso, porque estuve feliz de tener el tiempo que tuve con mis padres. Ni siquiera me puedo arrepentir de Tanya porque hacia el final de mi tiempo en Chicago, ella estaba yendo a Harvard. En realidad ya habíamos terminado. Lo que encuentro más interesante… de no haberme unido al ejército, lo cual me llevó a terminar con Tanya, no te hubiera conocido, Bella. Lo que siento por ti es real y esa es la única cosa que me motiva.

Lo que me di cuenta anoche, y no es la primera vez, es que todo sobre nosotros se siente tan bien. Nunca me había abierto a una persona como lo he hecho contigo. Jamás. Nunca me he reído tanto o preocupado más, porque sí me preocupo, cielo. Me preocupa que no pueda estar allí contigo si realmente me necesitaras, o que pierdas tu paciencia antes de que todo esto termine, o que despierte y todo esto haya sido solo un sueño. Nada me importa, solo tú. Nada. Antes de ti, estaba solo y lo sabía. Amor, me has dado más de lo que siquiera podría explicar. No solo me has dado tu corazón sino también amigos y una sensación de familia. Un verdadero sentimiento de pertenencia.

Bonita, te dije una vez que no puedo ver ningún defecto en ti. Y todavía no puedo. No quiero decir que seas perfecta porque créeme, nadie en realidad lo es. Lo que eres es perfecta _para mí_. Me haces reír, me mantienes concentrado y me jalas las orejas de una manera que nadie ha podido ser capaz de hacer. Te amo más de lo que posiblemente podría decir en palabras e incluso comenzar a demostrarte, pero te prometo que pasaré el resto de mi vida intentando.

Estoy esperando que la lavadora se detenga y que los chicos se levanten y luego vamos a ir a la base para conocer a mi pelotón para una breve orientación. Estaré lejos de mi computadora, pero tendré mi teléfono conmigo.

Hablando de lavar la ropa, creo que te debo algunas respuestas, ¿cierto? ¿Bóxer o calzoncillo? ¿Qué tal bóxer slip? Aunque también me gustan los bóxeres regulares. E Isabella, te lo digo… tu gran dilema con las bragas ha terminado. No usarás ninguna cuando estés contigo. ¿Estamos claros? *sonrisa*

¿Y mi cumpleaños? Cristo, Bella, si no puedo tenerte solo con un lazo puesto, ¿entonces cuál es el punto de celebrar? ¿Hmm? Pero dirías que algunas galletas, o quizás esta vez podrías enviar un pastel. LOL En serio, cielo. No necesito nada. Soy tan feliz como jamás lo he sido. Llega octubre y no podré ser capaz de ocultar mi puta sonrisa.

Mi pregunta para ti, mi amor, es esta… te he preguntado antes sobre cosas que no te gustan de ti misma, pero ahora quiero saber qué te gusta de ti. Sé que también te tengo que responder, pero sinceramente no me he chequeado bien. Solo son apariencias. Si _tuviera_ que elegir, diría que mis ojos porque son del mismo color que los de mi madre. Mentalmente, estoy bastante orgulloso de mi fuerza interior. Me pude haber dado por vencido tantas veces en mi vida, pero no lo hice, y estoy realmente contento de no haberlo hecho porque de haberme dado por vencido o haber sucumbido… estaría viviendo en estos momentos en Boston.

Los chicos ya están despiertos, así que creo que es mejor que me vaya. Te amo muchísimo, Bella. No ha pasado un día desde tu primera carta en el que no he tenido una puta sonrisa en mi rostro. Te agradezco por eso, bonita.

Siempre tuyo, Edward.


	77. Chapter 77

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia de _**Sarge's Girls.**_ Yo solo me encargo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Link del perfil de las autoras originales: https / www fanfiction net/ u / 4021263 / Sarge-s-Girls**

 **Link para la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8182137 / 1 / Coming-Home**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 77: Bella**

 **Seattle… lunes, 07 de junio de 2010, 9:12 a. m.**

Los rayos del sol colándose por mi ventana me despertaron unos minutos antes de que mi alarma se encendiera. Gruñí en voz baja, me estiré, sintiendo un ligero dolor entre mis piernas. Había sido más activa en mi, aunque sea en solitario, vida sexual desde que conocí a Edward de lo que lo había sido meses antes de conocerlo. Incluso cuando estuve con Mike, no estoy segura de que mis partes íntimas habían visto tanta acción.

Incluso antes de salir de la cama, me estiré y tomé mi teléfono de la mesa de noche. Tomándome un segundo para apagar la alarma, después abrí mi correo y leí su última nota de amor. Eso era lo que en realidad era. Incluso en su momento más obsceno a través del teléfono o por correo, sentía su amor por mí entre todo eso.

 _Mmm, bóxer slip,_ pensé, mi imaginación volviéndose obscena mientras imaginaba cómo se vería en algodón negro y apretado, moldeando cada curva y… bulto. Definitivamente iba a pedir una foto…

Su pregunta sobre lo que me gustaba más sobre mí la tendría que pensar un poco, así que en vez de responderle enseguida, decidí quedarme en cama por un rato más y enviarle un mensaje de texto diciéndole buenos días.

 _B: Buenos días, cariño. Gracias por el correo. Me hizo despertar mucho más divertida._

La respuesta de Edward tardó menos de un minuto.

 _ **E: Buenos días, cielo. ¿Te despertó mi correo?**_

Sonreí ante su tono preocupado, notándolo incluso en un mensaje de texto.

 _B: No, para nada. El sol sí… aunque de todas formas había planeado despertarme dentro de un par de minutos._

 _ **E: Oh, bien. Nosotros nos acabamos de detener en Wendy para comer algo antes de nuestra orientación, así que tengo un par de minutos libres. ¿Cómo dormiste?**_

 _B: ¿Honestamente? Ese fue el mejor sueño que he tenido en mucho tiempo. Fui a la cama feliz y bastante cansada (eso fue… ¡intenso anoche! LOL). Me desperté todavía sintiendo ese maravilloso orgasmo, te tengo que decir. ;)_

 _ **E: *Amplia sonrisa* Bueno, entonces estoy haciendo mi trabajo. Te tengo que decir que mi no muy pequeño soldadito estuvo bastante complacido… aunque por supuesto estuvo listo para otra ronda esta mañana. Lo tuve que saludar privadamente en la ducha. Sus pensamientos estaban concentrados en ti, fue… duro… pensar bien.**_

Me reí, sin poder evitarlo.

 _B: Me alegro que estuviera complacido. ¡Debería estarlo! ;)_

 _ **E: De acuerdo, amor. Me tengo ir. Los chicos acaban de entrar al restaurante sin mí, riéndose porque estaba muy concentrando escribiendo como para salir de la camioneta. Te amo, bonita.**_

 _B: También te amo. :) Que tengas una buena tarde. Te escribiré más tarde, Sr. Excitar a Bella con pensamientos de mis sexy bóxer slip._

 _ **E: LOL Preciosa, todo lo que tienes que hacer es pedir, y una foto es tuya.**_

 _B: Considera que ya te la pedí. ¡Ahora ve a comer, Masen! ;)_

 _ **E: Sí, señora. Hasta luego, nena.**_

Una vez mi teléfono estuvo en silencio por varios minutos, salí de la cama y me dirigí a la ducha. Necesitaba ir al supermercado e ir a la librería, y pensé en tal vez llamar a las chicas y ver si querían ir a comprar cosas lindas esta tarde antes de ir a cenar juntas. Luego esta noche, le escribiría a Edward y, con suerte, obtendría una sexy foto de él en respuesta.

 ** _…_**

 **De:** Bella Swan.

 **Para:** EAMasen.

 **Enviado:** martes, 08 de junio de 2010, 12:37 a. m.

 **Recibido:** martes, 08 de junio de 2010, 3:37 a. m.

 **Asunto:** ¿Foto por foto? ;)

Las chicas y yo fuimos de compras, como puedes ver… ¿qué te parece? Sé que no es azul, pero el rojo se ve bien, ¿cierto? A cambio, Masen… te quiero a ti. En bóxer slip.

Eso es todo. Quiero una sexy foto tuya en esos apretados y abrazadores de polla que muestran tus abdominales, pecho, y hombros… sí, por favor. Jodidamente ahora.

Y de acuerdo… supongo que si no puedo usar bragas mientras estés conmigo, sobreviviré. Fácil acceso, ¿eh?

*risa* Puede que me haya tomado un par de tragos con las chicas. Ni siquiera estoy realmente achispada. Solo lo suficientemente alegre para estar cachonda. Creo que sacaré al Sr. Brillante antes de dormir… o eso, o al Sr. Cabezal desmontable…

Siendo serios, quería decirte que estoy de acuerdo contigo… las cosas entre nosotros simplemente… encajan. Sí, es difícil porque tú estés allá y yo esté aquí. Pero como dijiste, Edward… se siente bien. Lo que tenemos se siente como que ha estado siempre allí, como si te conociera de toda la vida.

Así que veamos… ¿Qué me gusta sobre mí misma? Físicamente, supongo que mis labios. Mis ojos y cabello son solamente de un simple marrón, mis senos podrían ser un poco más grandes, pero me gustan mis labios. Tienen una linda forma y un decente color natural. ¿Mentalmente? Probablemente mi compasión y mi optimismo. Intento ver el bien en las personas y situaciones, y me doy cuenta más seguido del que no de que me involucro mucho, eso me puede llevar fácilmente a salir lastimada. Sí, eso puede ser una mala cosa, pero también creo que es algo bueno.

De acuerdo, acabo de ver el reloj y realmente necesito ir a dormir… pero tengo algo de qué hacerme cargo antes de hacer eso, así que mejor me despido aquí. Espero que tengas un muy buen primer día de entrenamiento mañana, cariño. Tengo mucha seguridad en que lo harás excelente. Escríbeme mañana en la noche para que me cuentes cómo te fue, ¿de acuerdo?

Con todo mi amor, Bella.

P. D.: Momento de pregunta, sargento… ¿Dime una cosa que quieras intentar en algún momento que te aterrorice totalmente? (Nada sexual, cariño… ;)) Yo creo que sería hacer paracaídas. He escuchado que es totalmente divertido y absolutamente liberador, pero el pensamiento de caer en picada ¡me asusta a morir! LOL

* * *

Hola.

¡Muchas gracias por los 2000 reviews!

Osbe y Yani.


	78. Chapter 78

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia de _**Sarge's Girls.**_ Yo solo me encargo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Link del perfil de las autoras originales: https / www fanfiction net/ u / 4021263 / Sarge-s-Girls**

 **Link para la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8182137 / 1 / Coming-Home**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 78: Edward**

 **De:** EAMasen.

 **Para:** Bella Swan.

 **Enviado:** martes, 08 de junio de 2010, 7:01 a. m.

 **Recibido:** martes, 08 de junio de 2010, 4:01 a. m.

 **Asunto:** Cielo, ¡no hay nada simple en ti!

Bonita, tu cabello y tus ojos no son "de un simple marrón". *pone los ojos en blanco* Tus ojos son extremadamente cálidos y expresivos. Y no puedes siquiera imaginar las cosas que pienso cuando se trata de tu cabello. Mis manos anhelan enredarse en él. Sin embargo, Bella… tus labios… Mmm, demonios, nena… ¡no tienes ni idea!

El rojo se ve estupendo en ti, sexy. Y tenemos un trato. Foto por foto. Tan pronto como regrese de una rápida carrera, me dé un baño… jugaré con la cámara de este teléfono y veré qué puedo hacer. ¿De acuerdo?

¿Es infantil que envidie al señor Brillante? LOL ¡Está recibiendo toda la atención que quiero, joder! Maldito suertudo. Tal vez lo tengamos que jubilar una vez que tenga finalmente mis manos sobre ti, cielo. No puede haber dos de nosotros rogando por tu atención.

¿Qué quiero intentar pero me aterroriza? Si me hubieras preguntado eso hace meses, hubiera dicho submarinismo. Algo sobre tener que depender de una bomba de aire, rodeados de agua, cuevas y peces suena maravilloso, pero atemorizante como nada. ¿Ahora? Esto, Bella. Toda esta relación entre nosotros me aterroriza, pero la deseo tanto. Te amo más que nada en este mundo y el pensamiento de que tal vez esto termine mal, que cuando nos conozcamos en persona esto no funcione… me aterroriza jodidamente.

He hecho paracaidismo y si quieres hacer, nena, yo te llevaré. Es emociónate y jodidamente atemorizante al mismo tiempo. Me tengo que ir, nena. Tengo un montón de cosas que hacer y eso es antes de que tenga que sacar a Jazz y Em de la cama. :) El agua fría es tan putamente tentadora. LOL

Te amo, bonita. Te enviaré mensajes de texto más tarde.

Con amor, Edward.

 _ **…**_

 **Tampa… martes, 08 de junio de 2010, 8:05 a. m.**

—¡Mejor que estén despiertos! —espeté desde el pasillo.

—¡Así es! —respondió Jasper—. Ahora —agregó en un murmullo que estaba seguro que él creía que yo no había escuchado.

Poniendo mis ojos en blanco cerré la puerta de mi habitación y quité la toalla de mi cintura, metiéndola en la cesta de ropa sucia. Me puse un bóxer slip, encogiéndome de hombros cuando vi que no eran blancos. El gris tendría que servir. Había tomado lo que parecía una eternidad para entender cómo funcionaba la estúpida cámara de mi teléfono, pero que me jodan si iba a tener a alguno de esos dos bastardos tomándome la foto. Eran peores que dos mujeres.

Una vez la foto fue tomada, retomada y luego retomada otra vez, negué con mi cabeza. Nunca le hubiera mandado una foto así a Tanya. Sonriendo ante el pensamiento le envié la foto a Bella.

 _E: Lo justo es justo, mi amor. ¿Es suficiente esto?_

Sabía con certeza que mi chica estaba probablemente dormida. Se había quedado despierta hasta bien tarde y eso fue luego de que se tomara un par de tragos. De hecho, no esperaba saber de ella hasta más tarde ese día.

Estaba en lo cierto. No supe de ella hasta que di receso para almorzar. Le di a la clase y a mi pelotón una hora. Jasper, Emmett y yo caminamos hacia el comedor cerca del economato. Ellos estaban hablando por teléfono con sus esposas cuando mi chica durmiente finalmente me respondió.

 _ **B: Bien, buenos días para mí… ;) ¡Esa es un foto putamente sexy, cariño! Tantos lugares para besarte…**_

 _E: LOL Me alegra que pienses eso, bonita. ¿Cómo dormiste?_

 _ **B: Sola, lamentablemente. Me estoy como que cansando de eso. :'( Pero esta foto… creo que tengo nuevo material para buenos sueños.**_

Me reí, negando con la cabeza y dándole un mordisco a mi emparedado. Ignoré todo el ruido y la charla a mi alrededor. Nada de eso importaba. Ella tenía mi completa atención.

 _E: ¡Mejor que estés sola! ¡No me hagas ponerme todo celoso y posesivo!_

 _ **B: LOL No hay necesidad de eso. Felizmente esperaré. Además, tengo al señor Brillante. ;)**_

 _E: Oh, ¿ese tipo otra vez? Estoy pensando que lo odio._

 _ **B: Suspiro… sí, solo lo estoy usando para mi conveniencia mental, si te hace sentir mejor. Planeo en dejarlo muy pronto. ;)**_

 _E: Pobre tío. Estará con el corazón roto. Yo lo estaría._

 _ **B: Tú no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, guapo. ¿Cómo está yendo tu primer día?**_

 _E: Bien. Prometo llamarte y decir todo cuando termine. Los reclutas se ven tan jóvenes. No recuerdo ser tan joven._

 _ **B: Probablemente nunca fuiste tan joven. Tuviste que crecer bastante rápido, cariño.**_

 _E: Supongo. ¿Qué harás hoy?_

 _ **B: Bueno, tengo esta nueva foto y necesito ver si alguien puede ampliarla al tamaño de un póster de película. :)**_

 _E: LOL Preguntaría si estás bromeando, pero temo saber la respuesta. Sin embargo, si me dices que estará encima de tu cama… no estoy seguro de que pueda con esa imagen._

 _ **B: ¡Ohhh! ¡Buena idea! ¡Gracias, cariño!**_

 _E: *pone los ojos en blanco* Te amo, tontita. Te llamaré más tarde._

 _ **B: *risitas* También te amo. Besos y abrazos.**_

 ** _…_**

Terminé el último sartén de la cena, tirando la esponja cerca de los platos en el mostrador, y sacando mi teléfono. Los tres habíamos estados hambrientos cuando llegamos a casa así que Emmett había hecho una parrillada en el patio trasero. Tan pronto como terminamos, Jasper corrió a llamar a Alice. Había estado muy misterioso con sus llamadas últimamente, pero considerando lo que Bella y yo hacíamos, no lo juzgaba ni un poco. Un hombre tenía que hacer lo que un hombre tenía que hacer, especialmente cuando necesitaba a su chica.

—Hola, señor Abdominales Sexy —respondió Bella con una risita.

—Hola, bonita —reí, negando con la cabeza mientras caminaba a mi habitación—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Las chicas vendrán más tarde. Rose va a traer comida china y Alice fue a comprar el vino. Es una noche de películas —explicó.

—De hecho está en el teléfono con Jasper —le dije—. Al parecer es multitarea.

—Esa es Alice —rio—. Cuéntame sobre tu día.

Caí sobre mi cama, con una inexplicable sonrisa mientras le contaba sobre cómo me había ido en el primer día. La primera semana sería teórico la primer parte del día, la última parte sería entrenamiento con contacto. Los nuevos necesitaban saber cómo era en el momento, una zona urbana de guerra, y tenían que aprender a trabajar con las fuerzas especiales. La última parte del entrenamiento no sería hasta dentro de un par de meses.

—Estaremos ocupados, cielo —suspiré, haciendo un mohín ante el pensamiento—, especialmente estas primeras semanas. Una vez que todos los nuevos reclutas lleguen, estaremos ocupados. Mi horario variará, pero no mucho. Aunque habrá momentos en que los entrenaremos de noche.

—Eso es entendible, cariño. No estoy preocupada por tu horario. Solo estoy feliz de que estés haciendo algo seguro —dijo. Casi pude ver sus pequeños hombros encogiéndose—. Sé que estarás en contacto de una forma u otra.

—Lo haré. Te lo prometo —le juré, asintiendo estúpidamente como si pudiera verme—. Así que… ¿mandaste a hacer el póster? —me reí.

La risa que se escuchó a través del teléfono fue adorable, toda sexy y avergonzada al mismo tiempo.

—¡Estaba bromeando, Edward! —soltó una risita—. Es tentador, pero no. Temo que tendré que mantener la foto solo para mí. Incluso los trabajadores del estudio fotográfico no tienen permitido ver lo que es mío.

Sonriendo, dije:

—No me digas que es el fondo de pantalla en tu teléfono.

—Mi teléfono, mi por portátil, mi tablet… —rio—. No lo puedo evitar. Es lo mejor que puedo hacer sin ti a mi lado.

Mi corazón dolió ante esas palabras, pero ella solo estaba siendo honesta.

—Muy pronto, cariño —suspiré—. Solo el verano. Lo prometo. Y luego termina. Seremos solo tú y yo.

—Lo sé —dijo, su voz sonando emocionada—. No puedo esperar.

—Yo tampoco.

—La comida llegó, cariño. Te enviaré un mensaje de texto más tarde —dijo, y pude escuchar a las chicas en el fondo.

—¿Mensajes borracha? —me reí.

—Por supuesto.

—Bien, me encantan esos. Te amo, cielo. Que pases buena noche —le dije, sentándome en el borde de mi cama.

—También te amo.

* * *

Hola.

Alguien preguntó qué era un bóxer slip, acá les dejo lo que dice Wikipedia.

 ***Bóxer slip** (del inglés boxer briefs donde boxer es "bóxer" y briefs es "slip") o bóxer ajustado: es un tipo de ropa interior para hombres. Se caracterizan por ser largos en las piernas, como los bóxer comunes, pero son apretados, como los slips o también llamados calzoncillos.

Yanina.


	79. Chapter 79

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia de _**Sarge's Girls.**_ Yo solo me encargo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Link del perfil de las autoras originales: https / www fanfiction net/ u / 4021263 / Sarge-s-Girls**

 **Link para la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8182137 / 1 / Coming-Home**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 79: Bella**

 **Seattle… martes, 08 de junio de 2010, 9:32 p. m.**

 _B: Nunca dejes que Alice te haga un "vino espumante"… ¡Sabe como a enfriador de botellas, una mierda!_

Me reí mientras le enviaba el mensaje a Edward. Las chicas y yo habíamos terminado de ver _Diario de una pasión_ y Alice había clamado que tenía unas nuevas bebidas que quería hacer. Combinó sidra espumosa con el zinfandel que tomamos para cenar… y realmente, fue horrible. Incluso ella tuvo que admitir que fue desagradable. Luego de eso, nos atascamos con una margarita de fresa congelada y ron con coca cola.

 _ **E: Allí está mi dulce chica. Me estaba preguntando si me ibas a escribir antes de que me fuera a dormir. Justo a tiempo.**_

 _B: Ooh, ¿eso significa que estás en la cama? *bate las pestañas* ¿Qué lleva puesto, sargento? ;)_

 _ **E: A diferencia del desierto, donde tenía que estar preparado para cualquier cosa, puedo usar lo que quiera aquí, Isabella… lo cual por lo general significa nada… como ahora.**_

Sentí una oleada de calor recorrerme, pero la ignoré, sabiendo que era más allá de medianoche y él necesitaba descansar. Pero, Dios, las imágenes que aparecieron en mi cabeza…

 _B: Provocador… Dime eso de nuevo cuando tengas tiempo para hacer algo y encargarte del problema que me acabas de dar. ;)_

 _ **E: *suspiro* Tienes razón, amor. Necesito dormir. Mañana va a ser un día ocupado y por más que me encantaría hablar un poco más contigo, tengo que estar despierto en menos de seis horas para ir a correr antes de ir a la base. Pero, Isabella… promete algo.**_

Lo que sea…

 _B: Lo que sea, Edward._

 _ **E: Piensa en mí esta noche, llenándote, envolviéndome alrededor de ti hasta que no haya espacio entre nosotros, y hazte correr, nena. Quiero que grites mi nombre tan alto para poder escucharlo desde este lado del país. Y no te detengas con uno, cielo… tú sabes que yo no lo haría. Empújate a ti misma hasta que ya no puedas más y luego piensa en mis dedos, mi lengua… mi polla… haciéndote… tener… otro… orgasmo más. Te quiero satisfecha, todavía me sentirás cuando vayas a dormir mañana en la noche.**_

Santa mierda…

 _ **E: ¿Puedes hacer eso por mí, amor?**_

 _B: *asiente estúpidamente* Mierda… lo prometo, cariño._

 _ **E: Bien. Te amo, Bella. Hablaremos de nuevo tan pronto como mi horario me lo permita, cielo, ¿de acuerdo?**_

Mi corazón se oprimió en mi pecho, por completo odiando despedirme.

 _B: También te amo. Muchísimo. Buenas noches, cariño._

 _ **E: Buenas noches, Bella.**_

 ** _…_**

 **De:** Bella Swan.

 **Para:** EAMasen.

 **Enviado:** miércoles, 09 de junio de 2010, 1:33 p. m.

 **Recibido:** miércoles, 09 de junio de 2010, 4:33 p. m.

 **Asunto:** ¡Eres mi recompensa! :)

¡Hola, cariño!

He estado editando desde que desperté, ahora estoy en un pequeño receso para almorzar antes del mediodía, así que me estoy tomando un par de minutos para sentarme y relajarme. Y eso incluye ¡poder responderte tu correo finalmente!

Veamos… primero que todo, no tiene nada de qué preocuparse, sargento, créame. ;) El Sr. Brillante volverá a la parte trasera de la gaveta cuando llegue octubre y solo se sacará en caso de extrema emergencia. *sonrisa* No tengo dudas de que tú y tu polla serán más que suficientes para mí. Pero por ahora, él tendrá que hacer el trabajo…

Submarinismo suena divertido, sería tan hermoso. Estaría por completo dispuesta a hacer eso contigo ¡si me llevas a lanzarme en paracaídas! El pensamiento de saltar de un avión me aterroriza, pero contigo… haría lo que fuera.

Por cierto… saca el pensamiento de tu cabeza de que no funcionaremos cuando finalmente nos conozcamos en persona, Masen. *gruñidos* No hay nada que temer, Edward, en serio. Sé que estaba preocupada un poco antes, pero no tengo nada de dudas sobre nosotros ahora, cariño. Tú tampoco deberías de tener. Confía en nuestro amor. Confía en mí como yo confío en ti, ¿de acuerdo?

Ahora… referente a las cosas divertidas. ;) (Es decir: pervertidas…)

¿Cuál es la cosa más pervertida que alguna vez has pensando sobre mí?

¿Yo? Creo que tendría que ser mi sueño de anoche. Hice lo que me dijiste que hiciera y jugué hasta que me corrí tres putas veces… y creo que eso conllevó a unos sueños, realmente buenos… involucraban nalgadas, vendas en los ojos y tu polla deslizándose entre mis senos… y no me dejabas correr hasta que estaba a punto de explotar del deseo. Fue tan jodidamente sexy, te lo juro. Me desperté sudando y jadeando esta mañana, tan necesitada que el Sr. Cabezal desmontable se ejercitó una vez que me convencí a mí misma de salir de la cama. (¡Juro que nunca me he tocado tanto como lo he hecho desde que te conocí! LOL)

De acuerdo, cariño… me tengo que ir. Quiero hacer algo más de trabajo así estaré libre esta noche para ver algo de televisión sin sentirme culpable al respecto.

Oh, por cierto… mi papá llamó esta mañana y dijo que iba a estar ocupado este fin de semana, pero que le encantaría que lo visitáramos el fin de semana siguiente. Sé que es el fin de semana de tu cumpleaños, pero aun así tendré mi teléfono y mi computadora conmigo, así podremos seguir enviándonos correos y hablar todo lo que queramos. Hablé con las chicas y probablemente nos vayamos el viernes, en la tarde o noche y nos quedaremos hasta el domingo en la noche. Solo quería informarte.

Te amo, Edward. Muchísimo.

Siemarpre tuya, Bella.

 _ **…**_

Una vez que le envié el correo a Edward, busqué el teléfono para llamar a Alice.

—¡Hola, Bella! —chilló en respuesta—. ¿Qué pasa, dulzura?

Sonreí. No importa cómo me estaba sintiendo, solo hablar con Alice me hacía sentir mejor.

—Solo quería hacerte saber que le dije a Edward sobre lo de ir a visitar a mi papá. De esa forma cuando esté fuera de contacto por horas, no se dará cuenta que estamos en camino a Florida, en vez de a Forks.

La pude escuchar aplaudiendo de emoción.

—Excelente. Se va a llevar la sorpresa de su vida. Jasper dijo que no tenía ni idea de que estuviéramos planeando algo.

Riéndome, negué con la cabeza.

—Eso es cierto, pero sí se dio cuenta que tú y Jasper están siendo misteriosos con sus llamadas telefónicas.

—Eso está bien —dijo con una risita—. La mitad del tiempo, nos estamos escapando para tener sexo por teléfono. Déjalo pensar lo que quiera.

 _«Por supuesto que hacen eso. ¡No es como si Edward y yo fuéramos diferentes!»,_ pensé con una risa.

Alice y yo terminamos de hablar luego de eso, haciendo planes para ir por Rose y a almorzar el día siguiente, y luego me senté con la computadora, determinada a editar un par de capítulos más antes de dar por finiquitado el día. ¡Necesitaba ganarme algo de dinero extra si iba a ir a Tampa en menos de dos semanas!

* * *

Y cada vez más cerca de que estos dos se encuentren. Me gustaría escuchar teorías referente a lo que sucederá... Yo digo que Edward no sentirá lo mismo o no aguantará y sucumbira a sdus necesidades como hombre con otra...

Que dicen ustedes?

Muchísimas gracias por todos sus comentarios, ya son mas de 2000! No saben lo feliz que eso me hace...

Un besote desde Venezuela,

Osbe


	80. Chapter 80

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia de _**Sarge's Girls.**_ Yo solo me encargo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Link del perfil de las autoras originales: https / www fanfiction net/ u / 4021263 / Sarge-s-Girls**

 **Link para la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8182137 / 1 / Coming-Home**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 80: Edward**

 **Tampa… viernes, 11 de junio de 2010, 9:34 p. m.**

 _E: Necesito ver tu dulce rostro. Por favor, dime que te puedes conectar a Skype en veinte minutos. *hace puchero*_

Me metí el resto de mi hamburguesa de queso en la boca, haciendo bola mi basura y salí de la camioneta. Caminando hacia la casa, tiré la basura y cogí una cerveza de la nevera. Estaba feliz como el demonio de que era jodidamente viernes, incluso más porque Jasper y Emmet habían decidido ir a un bar por un par de cervezas con algunos de los otros chicos. Me libré grácilmente. La cerveza la podía beber en la casa, necesitaba ver a mi chica.

 _ **B: ¡No hay necesidad de sacar la artillería pesada, sargento! LOL Estaré allí. :)**_

Riéndome, caminé hacia mi habitación prácticamente dejando un camino de ropa sucia desde mi puerta a mi baño. Quería olvidarme de la puta semana con una ducha. Había sido frustrante, agotadora y jodidamente larga. Los reclutas estuvieron bien, aprendiendo rápidamente y escuchando atentamente a todo lo que les enseñábamos, pero incluso ellos estaban listos para el fin de semana.

Mientras salía de la caliente cascada, negué con la cabeza ante lo poco que había podido hablar con Bella. Nos habíamos llamado y enviado mensajes de texto más que escribirnos por correo, pero para mí, nada de eso era suficiente. En realidad solo quería escuchar su voz, pero más que eso, quería ver su hermoso rostro.

Sacando un par de calzoncillos y unos pantalones cortos, coloqué la portátil sobre mi cama, cayendo a su lado sobre mi costado. No me tomó mucho tiempo iniciar sesión en Skype y apretar el botón de videollamada. Rápidamente la mejor cosa en la que mis ojos se habían posado apareció en la pantalla.

—Hola, cariño —canturreó con una sonrisa.

—Hola, bonita —suspiré, finalmente sintiendo que me relajaba por primera vez en la semana—. Eres una vista fanputastica para los ojos.

Sonrió, pero sus cejas se fruncieron adorablemente.

—Mi pobre bebé. ¿Tan mal?

—Sí —gruñí, negando con la cabeza y apoyándola en la mano—. Creo que soy muy fuerte con estos novatos, Bella. Yo solo… no quiero que regresen a casa en una maldita caja. Tuve demasiadas escapadas por un pelo por allí yo mismo… perdí a demasiados hombres. Yo… son demasiado jóvenes.

Esta mierda me había estado molestando por los últimos días. Había habado sobre ello con los chicos, pero ellos se sentían de la misma manera que yo, que los nuevos necesitaban ser llevados al límite.

—Pensaba que tenías que ser fuerte con ellos —musitó, alzando esa hermosa cabeza—. Es decir, si eres fuertes con ellos ahora, Edward, entonces están preparados. ¿Cierto?

—Supongo —suspiré, haciendo un mohín.

—¿Te odian? —preguntó.

—Un poco —reí, encogiéndome de hombros.

—Bueno, entonces, ya están formando un equipo. Empújalos al límite, diles cómo es en realidad, cariño. Necesitan saber —dijo firmemente—. Un profesor hizo eso en la universidad. Nos llevó al límite hasta que lo odiamos, pero nuestro desagrado hacia él nos hizo trabajar más duro juntos para tener nuestros proyectos perfectos.

Sonreí, dejando escapar un suspiro.

—Te he extrañado.

Soltó una risita.

—Sí, yo también. Tengo afición por estos abdominales maravillosos y de aspecto mojado que tienes para mí. —Arqueó una ceja mordiendo su labio inferior mientras señalaba hacia la pantalla—. Gracias, sargento.

—Lo que sea por ti —murmuré irónicamente, sonriendo ante su risa—. ¿Qué hiciste hoy?

—Justo ahora estoy tomando un receso del proyecto de edición. Estaba releyendo tu correo —resopló, rondando los ojos en mi dirección—. ¿En serio, cariño? ¿Tu pensamiento más pervertido fue la fantasía de la profesora traviesa? Eso es una seria falta de imaginación, Edward.

Me reí, mi cabeza cayendo hacia atrás.

—¡Tú preguntaste! Si no quieres saber entonces no preguntes, señorita Swan —le dije—. Y créeme, cielo… nada hizo falta en mi pequeño sueño. —Arqueé una ceja en su dirección.

—Me imaginaste con lentes, el cabello en un moño, con falda corta y medias altas de encaje, ¿cierto? —rio—. ¿Estabas en detención?

—¡Síp! Por supuesto —sonreí y asentí—. Fui un chico muy malo.

—Apuesto a que sí —soltó una risita.

Le sonreí, entrecerrando mis ojos.

—¿Estás usando mi camisa?

—Sí —respondió, observándola, solo para arrugar su nariz cuando regresó su mirada a mí—. Aunque ya no huele a ti —dijo tristemente.

—Te enviaré otra, amor. ¿De qué color? Dormiré en ella hoy —le prometí, lo que fuera para que esa risita regresara.

—No me importa —sonrió hermosamente y se encogió de hombros—. Sorpréndeme, Edward. Haremos un cambio. Lavaré ésta y te la enviaré de vuelta.

—Quédatela, nena —sonreí, restándole importancia.

—No puedes seguir enviándome tus camisas, cariño, porque muy pronto no tendrás ninguna. Y no puedo tener a mi hombre desnudo sin mí allí para alejar a las moscas —rio.

Riendo, puse mis ojos en blanco.

—Soy todo tuyo, Bella. Ni siquiera veo a las… _moscas_.

—Aun así… no hay necesidad de atraer atención no deseada —bufó dramáticamente—. Como Rose diría… "¡No me hagas matar a una perra!"

No lo pude evitar y prorrumpí en carcajadas. Mierda, solo este pequeño tiempo con ella y todo mi ser estaba feliz. Era como si la semana difícil nunca hubiera pasado.

—Dios, extrañaba tu sonrisa —suspiró, recostándose en el cabecero—. De acuerdo, Masen… el tiempo corre. ¿Estás _seguro_ de que no quieres que te dé nada por tu cumpleaños?

—A ti. —Me encogí de hombros—. No necesito nada más, mi amor. ¿Me hornearás un pastel?

—Es bueno que te ejercites, Edward —rio, negando con la cabeza—. Explotarías con todo los dulces que te envío. Y sí, te haré un pastel. Te lo prometo. ¿Algo más?

—Nada, dulzura. Si no puedo tenerte, entonces aceptaré tu pastel —le dije sinceramente.

—Oh, Edward —suspiró, viéndose más triste de lo que alguna vez la había visto—. Le prometí a Charlie… no puedo… sabes que iría si pudiera…

—Oye, sé eso, cielo —la tranquilicé, negando con la cabeza y deseando como nunca poder sostenerla—. Te prometo que no estoy molesto por eso. Ahora… cuéntame de qué me he perdido esta semana…


	81. Chapter 81

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia de _**Sarge's Girls.**_ Yo solo me encargo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Link del perfil de las autoras originales: https / www fanfiction net/ u / 4021263 / Sarge-s-Girls**

 **Link para la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8182137 / 1 / Coming-Home**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 81: Bella**

 **Seattle… viernes, 11 de junio de 2010, 7:10 p. m.**

—Oh, Edward —suspiré, sintiendo mi corazón romperse ante sus tristes, dulces palabras—. Le prometí a Charlie… no puedo… sabes que iría si pudiera…

—Oye, sé eso, cielo —dijo negando con la cabeza, su tono instantáneamente suavizado —. Te prometo que no estoy molesto por eso. Ahora… cuéntame de qué me he perdido esta semana…

Me sentía horrible, absolutamente destrozada, por mentirle sobre el próximo fin de semana. Sabía que era por una buena causa, porque al final, la sorpresa valdría la pena, pero incluso aunque estaba tratando lo más que podía para escucharse fuerte, sabía que se estaba sintiendo un poco herido porque pasaría el fin de semana con mi padre en vez de viajar a Florida para verlo, o al menos eso pensaba. La única cosa que podía hacer para hacerlo sentir mejor sería confesar sobre nuestros planes o distraerlo, así que como preguntó, comencé a decirle sobre mi semana.

—Hmm —musité, colocando un dedo en mis labios y tamborileando un par de veces—. Veamos… bueno, por ejemplo, ésta es la primera noche que he tenido para mí sola en toda la semana —resoplé—. Creo que a las chicas les ha preocupado que me sienta muy sola ahora que estás tan cerca y aun así tan lejos, porque se turnan para ser mis niñeras. Odio decir algo porque sinceramente, tienen razón… pero aun así, es bueno tener la casa para mí sola por una noche…

Edward sonrió, pero la sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos. Cuando habló, supe por qué.

—Cielo, sé que has estado sola por un tiempo… ¿estás segura de que vas a querer que esté todo el…?

Fruncí el cejo negando con la cabeza mientras lo interrumpía.

—Edward Masen, me escuchas y me escuchas bien. —Cuando guardó silencio por un momento, continué—: ¿Tenerte aquí? Ese es mi mayor sueño en estos momentos, cariño. —Me acomodé de nuevo en la cama, tomándome un momento para ordenar mis pensamientos—. Sí, he estado sola por un par de años, pero no es como que _quiera_ estar sola. Que estés aquí hará que mi vida esté completa. Convertir está casa en un hogar. Rose y Alice son geniales y las quiero como hermanas, pero es un grupo constante de conversación. No hay verdadera tranquilidad, donde las escuche tocar algo en el piano mientras leo o donde nos sentemos juntas en el sofá, leamos o miremos algo de televisión. _Esas_ son las cosas que anhelo hacer una vez que te mudes aquí conmigo. ¿Me entiendes*?

Estuvo en silencio por un momento y luego una malvada y lenta sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

—Aún no, amor, pero tan pronto como estemos juntos me…

No lo pude evitar. Eché mi cabeza hacia atrás y me reí, amando su morbosidad como el demonio.

—En fin… —Le saqué la lengua, guiñándole—. Terminé mi segundo manuscrito hoy y ya me enviaron el tercero, así que eso está bien. Este es un romance paranormal, el cual me encanta, así que debería ser divertido.

Arqueó una ceja.

—Paranormal, ¿así como vampiros y hombres lobos y cosas supernaturales?

Riendo asentí.

—Sí, cariño, exactamente eso. Es un vampiro que se enamora de una chica humana. Debería ser buena.

Creí que lo escuché murmurar _«mejor que lo hagas tú que yo»,_ pero no pude estar segura, así que lo ignoré. Sabía que lo disfrutaría incluso si no era algo que a él le gustaba.

—Veamos… ¡Oh! Creo que necesito ir al odontólogo la semana que viene. Mordí una palomita de caramelo anoche y creo que me lastimé una muela trasera. Puedo sentir el borde desprolijo —le dije, pasando mi lengua por el diente dañado.

—Auch —dijo Edward con el ceño fruncido. Frotándose la barbilla con su mano, preguntó—: ¿Estarás bien?

Le resté importancia.

—Estaré bien. No estoy realmente asustada del odontólogo. Estoy segura que solo lo tendrán que rellenar. Nada de qué preocuparse.

—De acuerdo, bien —sonrió—. Siempre me puedes enviar un mensaje de texto si me necesitas, cielo.

—Lo sé, cariño. Gracias. —Estuve en silencio por un momento, pensando qué más me faltaba decirle sobre mi semana y luego mis ojos se fijaron en la bolsa en una esquina—. ¡Oh! No te dije que fui de compras hoy, ¿cierto?

Edward negó con la cabeza.

—Nop, ¿para qué hiciste compras? ¿Ingredientes para las galletas? —Su tono era burlón, pero esperanzador.

Me reí, negando con la cabeza.

—Espera un momento.

Gateando por la cama, salté sobre mis pies y me moví para agarrar la bolsa de rayas rosadas. Agachándome para agarrarla, escuché un gruñido desde la computadora.

—Mierda, Bella —gruñó por lo bajo Edward—. Estás intentando matarme, ¿cierto, bonita? ¿Mi camisa _y_ sin bragas?

Chillé y solté la bolsa, jalando la camisa para cubrir mi trasero.

—¡Mierda! —siseé, sintiendo mi rostro encenderse. No había querido hacerle un show.

—Aww, nena, no se suponía que te tenías que cubrir…

Agarré la bolsa, manteniendo una mano en el dobladillo de la camisa para evitar que se subiera de nuevo y regresé a la cama, decidiendo no darle importancia.

—Supuse que tal vez estaría húmeda al escuchar tu voz, ¿así que para qué ensuciar unas buenas bragas? —provoqué.

Esta vez, gruñó y buscó algo debajo de la cámara. Por el movimiento de su pecho y brazo podía decir que se estaba acomodando a sí mismo.

—Aun así no tenías que cubrirte —resopló—. Apenas vi un poco de ese dulce trasero, Isabella. Eso no fue cerca de suficiente.

Sentí mi rostro enrojecerse de nuevo y casi mando todo a la mierda, subiendo mi camisa, pero luego recordé la decisión que había tomado luego de hacer planes para viajar a Florida.

—Muy pronto, cariño —provoqué—. Quiero más o menos esperar hasta que lo veas en persona… si eso te parece bien. Quiero que sea especial cuando me veas la primera vez y no a través de una cámara web. —Soltando una risita, dije—: Tú, por otro lado… si quieres mostrarme lo que esos shorts están cubriendo, te puedes sentir completamente libre.

Mi corazón se aceleró cuando Edward inmediatamente volteó la cámara lo suficiente para que viera la parte inferior de su cuerpo. Sus manos fueron hacia el medio de sus piernas y pude ver cómo se tocaba por encima. Casi estaba jadeando, lista para hacer lo que fuera para que se quitara el short cuando se detuvo y regresó la portátil a su rostro.

—Creo que esa es una buena idea, cielo —dijo dulcemente, sin escucharse sincero. Su voz estaba llena de provocación y sexualidad—. La anticipación lo hará incluso más dulce.

Gruñí, de repente sintiéndome bastante insegura de que viviría hasta que eso sucediera.

—¿Qué hay en la bolsa, Isabella? —dijo en una suave voz—. ¿Son bragas bonitas para mí?

Riéndome, me burlé:

—Bueno, eran para mí, pero si en realidad las quieres, supongo que puedo comprar un nuevo par para mí.

—Tranquila, tontita —rio Edward—. Me refiero a que si eran para que te las vieras puestas y lo sabes. Ahora… quiero ver los resultados de esa compra, amor.

Negué con la cabeza.

—No tan rápido, Masen —bromeé. Estas eran para nuestro viaje, no había manera de que se las mostrara ahora—. Estas son un regalo para ti, sí, pero son una sorpresa, cariño. Si te las muestro ahora, no será una sorpresa cuando te lleguen las fotos, ¿cierto? Si eres un buen chico, tal vez me tome una hoy para que la tengas mañana, ¿hmm?

Sonrió, arqueando una ceja.

—Puedo ser un muy buen chico, Isabella —ronroneó—. Deberías saber eso ya.

Riendo, coloqué la bolsa a un lado.

—Ve a darte otra ducha y libera esa lujuria que tienes, cariño. Necesito ir a comer la cena.

Edward hizo un puchero, pero asintió.

—Sí, supongo que es una buena idea. Necesitas tu fuerza si me vas a seguir el ritmo. —Me guiñó de manera sexy.

Poniendo mis ojos en blanco, simplemente me reí.

—Eres incorregible. Te amo, Edward.

—Oh, nena —bufó, de repente serio de nuevo—. También te amo, cielo. ¿Podemos hablar de nuevo antes de que vaya a trabajar el lunes?

Sonreí, amando lo jodidamente dulce que era.

—Por supuesto. Y necesitas sentarte y escribirme un correo… te toca hacer una pregunta, ¿sabes?

—Bien. Tengo que lavar algo de ropa mañana, y necesito ir a la oficina de correos. Tengo que enviarte tu nueva camisa después de todo. ¿Hablaremos mañana en la noche?

—Estaré aquí —le prometí.

Mi corazón comenzó a doler mientras esperaba por esas palabras que siempre odiaba escuchar.

—De acuerdo. Eso es todo, supongo —dijo sonriendo suavemente—. Te amo, bonita. Hablamos de nuevo mañana en la noche.

—Está bien. Buenas noches, Edward.

—Adiós, amor. —Alzó la mano hacia la cámara y luego la pantalla se volvió negra.

Con mi corazón oprimido, cerré sesión en Skype, saqué unas bragas limpias de la gaveta y fui a calentar algo para cenar.


	82. Chapter 82

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia de _**Sarge's Girls.**_ Yo solo me encargo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Link del perfil de las autoras originales: https / www fanfiction net/ u / 4021263 / Sarge-s-Girls**

 **Link para la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8182137 / 1 / Coming-Home**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 82: Edward**

 **Tampa… sábado, 12 de junio de 2010, 9:32 a. m.**

— _Buenos días, sargento —ronroneó desde la puerta de mi baño mientras yo me apoyaba en el cabecero. Bella estaba usando solo mi camisa, sus piernas largas, suaves y al descubierto mientras cruzaba una sobre la otra, recostándose contra el marco de la puerta._

— _Ven aquí —rogué… u ordené, no estaba muy seguro._

 _Viéndola pasearse a través de mi habitación fue demasiado para soportar. Cuando llegó al borde de la cama, gateó hasta mí, agarrando la sábana con la que estaba cubierto y dándole una buena jalada. Mi polla se puso firme para ella, y ella lamió sus labios lentamente mientras se inclinaba hacia abajo, colocando sus manos en mis muslos. Hermosos ojos marrones nunca dejaron los míos mientras se agachaba para darle a la parte inferior de mi polla una larga y tortuosamente lenta lamida._

 _Siseé, mi cabeza cayendo contra la pared detrás de mí._

— _Mierda, Bella, no… —supliqué porque por más que quisiera esos dulces labios envueltos alrededor de mi polla, la necesitaba cerca, quería envolverme alrededor de ella._

 _Bella se apiadó, gateando por mi cuerpo hasta llegar arriba. Poniéndose a horcajadas sobre mis muslos, atrapó mi erección entre nosotros, pero yo quería tocar. Subí mi mano por muslos desnudos y suaves y debajo de la camisa que estaba usando, enrollándola para quitársela por la cabeza. Oscuros rizos marrones cayeron alrededor de sus hombros, aterrizando contra piel cremosa y pezones endurecidos._

 _Mis manos acunaron sus senos, amasándolos, mis dedos pulgares endureciendo más sus pezones. Todo su cuerpo se onduló, su dulce y húmedo coño frotándose contra mi polla haciendo que ambos jadeáramos. Colocando una mano en la mitad de su espalda, arqueé su cuerpo para poder besarla, lamerla y probarla, saboreando y marcando lo que era mío._

 _Deslizando mis dientes por su clavícula al mismo tiempo que deslizaba mis dedos por sus pliegues, susurré:_

— _¿Estás lista para mí, amor?_

— _Sí, Edward… ¡Por favor! —jadeó, enredando sus dedos en mi cabello corto lo mejor que pudo para alzar mi rostro hacia el suyo mientras sus caderas giraban tratado de conseguir fricción de mi mano, mi polla… lo que fuera._

 _Con nuestras frentes unidas, me perdí en un profundo y oscuro marrón. Mi corazón doliendo ante lo mucho que la amaba. Sentía como si mi pecho explotaría por el poder de todo esto._

— _Te amo —jadeé, mordiendo su labio—, y te necesito…_

 _Colocando sus manos en mis hombros, me permitió alzarla, posicionándome en su entrada, y lentamente la deslicé sobre mí. Con cada centímetro me tragué cada jadeo, succionando su labio superior, su labio inferior, finalmente tragándome mi propio nombre que salió de su boca una vez que entré por completo._

 _Mis manos agarraron sus nalgas, guiándola, mostrándole cuánto la podía hacer sentir bien. Ella era hermosa y flexible, acostumbrándose a mi ritmo rápidamente. Empujándome contra el cabecero de la cama, mordió mi mandíbula, urgiéndome a que me corriera, diciéndome que estaba cerca, que nunca se había sentido tan bien._

 _Los jalones en mi cabeza, las palabras traviesas en mi oído, y la sensación de sus dientes contra la piel de mi cuello me hicieron acelerar el ritmo. Cuando sus entrañas comenzar a temblar alrededor de mí, no hubo nada que me detuviera. Agarré sus nalgas fuerte, probablemente demasiado, y me corrí mucho y profundo dentro de ella._

—¡Mierda! —siseé, con mi cuerpo hecho gelatina. Apenas pude contener mi semilla antes de que se esparciera por toda mi camisa la cual se suponía debía enviar por correo.

Mi cabeza cayó contra la pared con un golpe sordo mientras intentaba ver bien de nuevo. Nunca había deseado a alguien tanto como deseaba a Bella. Verla la noche anterior por Skype lo había probado. Estaba contento que ella fuera la más fuerte de los dos, porque había estado a un segundo de rogarle que se quitara mi camisa para poder ver cada centímetro de su piel. Quería provocarle orgasmo tras orgasmo, ver su espectacular rostro mientras se corría fuerte debido a mí. Pero ella tenía razón, algunas cosas necesitaban esperar. Mis manos se cerraron en puños porque anhelaba quitar esa camisa yo mismo. Nuestra relación puede que no haya comenzado tradicional, pero que me mataran sino quería hacer esto con ella cuando finalmente le pusiera las manos encima.

La casa estaba en silencio cuando finalmente saqué mi trasero de la cama. Llevando mis manos por encima de mi cabeza y hacia atrás me quité la camisa, tirándola en la cómoda para envolverla y enviársela a Bella más tarde.

Casi una hora después, me encontré haciendo la cola en la oficina de correos, la mujer detrás del mostrador me miró fijamente. Me decidí a concentrarme más en mi teléfono que en la mirada hambrienta que me estaba dedicando.

 _E: Odio si esto te despierta, pero ¡me debes! Hay una mujer atemorizante en la oficina de correos mirándome. Tal vez me coma. :/_

No pasaron sesenta segundos antes de que contestara.

 _ **B: LOL ¿Ves? Si te tatuaras ese "Propiedad de Bella" del que hablamos, entonces esto no sería un problema.**_

 _E: ¿Te gustaría que le mostrara mi trasero? ¿Qué tipo de novia eres?_

 _ **B: *risitas* Bueno, de acuerdo… tal vez no pensé eso bien. ¡Es temprano, Edward! ¿Es más bonita que yo?**_

 _E: ¡Claro que no! ¡Se parece a Rush Limbaugh!_

 _ **B: LMAO :) Ve por ella, cariño.**_

 _E: ¡Por supuesto que no! Soy un hombre arruinado. Duérmete de nuevo, dulzura. Gracias por salvarme en esta cola._

 _ **B: Te amo, guapo. Y cuando quieras…*mwah***_

Luego de varios recados y un rápido viaje a través del autoservicio por los chicos, finalmente me senté con la computadora mientras mi ropa se lavaba y secaba.

 ** _…_**

 **De:** EAMasen.

 **Para:** Bella Swan.

 **Enviado** domingo, 13 de junio de 2010, 12:56 a. m.

 **Recibido:** sábado, 12 de junio de 2010, 9:56 p. m.

 **Asunto:** Espero que hayas vuelto a dormir…

Mi hermosa Bella…

Lamento muchísimo haberte despertado esta mañana. Simplemente no lo pude evitar. La mujer era demasiado atemorizante para siquiera intentar ignorarla. Por cierto, el nombre real de Rush Limbaugh era Marge. O_o Me dijo belleza, incluso luego de que le dije que le estaba enviando un paquete a mi novia. *se encoge de hombros* En fin, deberías tener tu camisa el lunes o el martes, cielo. Y no tengo problemas con que te quedes con la primera.

Se siente raro tener un fin de semana sin realmente mucho que hacer, aunque estoy seguro que los chicos tienen algunas ideas. Sin embargo, volvieron a acostarse. LOL Al parecer, ingirieron demasiado alcohol anoche. No puedo decir que me perdí de mucho, porque tuve una cita por Skype con la mujer más hermosa que conozco. ;)

Bella, espero que entiendas que en realidad no estaba molesto anoche. Sí, claro que me encantaría si vinieras, pero soy consciente que tú planeas tus veranos cada año y que Charlie es parte de él. Eso me parece bien. Escucha, hace unos meses, no pensábamos que estaría en Estados Unidos tan pronto, así que el hecho de que te puedo llamar cada vez que necesito me hace extremadamente feliz.

¡Aunque todavía quiero mi pastel! *sonrisa* Mi turno para una pregunta, señorita Swan. ¿Qué te gusta hacer para calmarte? (Nada de cosas perversas, bonita…) Cuando las cosas simplemente se acumulan y te enojan, ¿qué te ayuda a conseguir calma? Para mí solía ser el piano. Me sentaba y simplemente… tocaba. Tocaba lo que fuera. Comenzaba enojado, pero lentamente, se convertía en algo más suave o algo que había escrito. Pero no he tocado en tanto tiempo. Lo extraño. Ahora, voy a correr, aunque llamarte se ha convertido en tan calmante como eso.

Lo cual me recuerda… llama cuando quieras mañana. No tengo planes al menos que los chicos me lleven a alguna parte, pero si lo hacen, te enviaré un mensaje.

Te amo muchísimo, Isabella. Más de lo que creo que puedes imaginar.

Siempre tuyo, Edward.

P. D.: Por más que en verdad quiera ver cada centímetro de tu dulce piel, necesito agradecerte por lo de anoche. Me descontrolo por completo cuando se trata de ti, Bella. Esa es la puta verdad. Tienes razón. Algunas cosas definitivamente deberían guardarse hasta que de verdad nos conozcamos en persona. Pero necesito que sepas esto… nunca, nunca te avergüences enfrente de mí. Por más hermoso que tu sonrojo es, necesitas saber que no hay una sola parte de ti, ya sea que la haya visto o no, que no encontraré perfecta. Debió haber sido realmente obvio por la manera en como reaccioné ante ti. Eres todo por lo que nunca pedí, cielo, y no puedo sentirme avergonzando por lo mucho que jodidamente te deseo. No habrá un lugar en todo tu cuerpo el cual no clamaré como mío, incluyendo ese dulce trasero el cual apenas vi un poco anoche.


	83. Chapter 83

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia de _**Sarge's Girls.**_ Yo solo me encargo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Link del perfil de las autoras originales: https / www fanfiction net/ u / 4021263 / Sarge-s-Girls**

 **Link para la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8182137 / 1 / Coming-Home**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 83: Bella**

 **De:** Bella Swan.

 **Para:** EAMasen.

 **Enviado:** domingo, 13 de junio de 2010, 10:03 a. m.

 **Recibido:** domingo, 13 de junio de 2010, 1:03 p. m.

 **Asunto:** ¡Pff! ¡Despiértame cuando quieras, cariño!

Hola, cariño,

Me volví a quedar dormida sin ningún problema, pero me alegra que me hayas escrito. Nunca te preocupes por despertarme, Edward. Siempre estoy despierta para hablar contigo, cuando me necesites, ya sea para desahogarte, para algunas palabras de amor, o simplemente para escuchar mi voz.

¡Hurra por la nueva camisa! Te regresaré ésta, señor, y no solo porque tendrá mi esencia en ella. ;) Aunque las moscas aparezcan o no… aun así no te desnudarás enfrente de nadie que no sea yo. *sonrisa*

Sé que no estabas molesto, supongo. Pero sé que estás decepcionado y odio eso. Si te prometo que te lo recompensaré, ¿ayuda?

Hmm, ¿qué me ayuda a calmarme? La televisión es una buena liberadora de estrés para mí. Me gusta perderme en el loco mundo de la no tan realidad televisiva. Pero los libros, tengo que decir, son lo principal (nada perverso). Puedo sumergirme en un mundo de fantasía, romance o misterio y olvidar mis problemas por un rato. Creo que es algo así como tu música. Y como dijiste… solo oír tu voz o leer tus dulces palabras se ha convertido en algo que me puede animar o calmarme, sin importar mi ánimo. Te amo muchísimo por eso. *sonrisa*

No tienes ni una puta idea de lo difícil que fue transformar nuestra llamada por Skype en otra cosa anoche, sargento. Quería suplicarte que me mostraras lo que había debajo de ese short, verte tocarte a ti mismo. Mierda… pero estoy determinada a que la primera vez que nos veamos completamente, estemos juntos, donde pueda tocarte y saborearte, no solo mirarte a través de la pantalla de una computadora. Aunque es tan jodidamente difícil, cariño. Tengo que recordarme constantemente que la espera valdrá la pena.

Tengo que irme. Tengo planes con las chicas hoy. No estoy segura de qué haremos, pero lo sabré muy pronto ya que se supone que tienen que estar aquí dentro de una hora y media.

Te amo, Edward. Te llamaré esta noche para que hablemos de nuevo antes de que regreses a trabajar mañana.

Siempre, Bella.

 ** _…_**

 **Seattle… miércoles, 16 de junio de 2010, 3:24 p. m.**

—De acuerdo, Alice —bufé, alzando la mirada de mi lista—. ¿Hablaste con Jasper y cuadró nuestros planes con los repartidores?

—Sí, Bella. —Puso los ojos en blanco mientras me respondía por tercera o cuarta vez—. Sé que estás nerviosa, pero puedes relajarte un poco. Todo va a salir perfecto.

Suspiré.

—Lo sé. No puedo evitarlo. Es un gran regalo y quiero asegurarme que no llegará _después_ de que estemos en la casa… no quiero que llegue mientras los chicos están todavía en la casa.

—Bella… —Rose alzó la mirada de su revista, brindándome una sonrisa compasiva—. Hemos pasado por esto… Jasper convenció a Emmett de que necesitaban llevar a Edward a cenar antes de ir a la discoteca el viernes en la noche. Saldrán de allí a las seis en punto, dándoles tiempo suficiente luego de que salgan del entrenamiento para ir a casa, ducharse y cambiarse de ropa. Nuestro avión aterrizará luego de las cuatro, así que encontraremos algún lugar para pasar el tiempo mientras Jasper nos da luz verde. Los chicos que entregarán el paquete llegarán a la casa a las siete, dándonos tiempo suficiente para llegar allí y comenzar a alistarnos, pero antes tenemos que encontrarnos con los chicos a las ocho. Así que relájate, mujer. Harás que te salga una ulcera.

Escucharla decirlo de esa manera me calmó. Había demasiadas cosas sucediendo en esta sorpresa para Edward, que tenía miedo que con un pequeño error, todo se desenmarañaría. Y mientras que eso estaba todo bien y bueno para todas las pequeñas piezas de seda y encaje con las que planeaba sorprenderlo en su cumpleaños, no estaría bien para el resto de nuestros planes.

Respiré profundo, dejándolo salir lentamente, intentando relajarme y confiando en que lo teníamos todo bajo control.

—Gracias, chicas. Es solo que estoy nerviosa. No ayuda que Edward y yo no hemos tenido mucho tiempo para hablar esta semana. He estado nerviosa de arruinar la sorpresa, y saben que han estado trabajando duro, así que ha estado cansado toda la semana. Nos hemos escrito un par de correos y mensajes de texto, pero nada de llamadas telefónicas desde el domingo por la noche… y extraño su voz.

Mis chicas asintieron, totalmente entendiendo lo que quería decir ya que ellas tampoco habían tenido mucho tiempo con Emmett o Jasper.

—De acuerdo, así que, ahora que el ataque de pánico pasó —me dijo Alice guiñándome—, hablemos sobre los planes para mañana. ¿Spa, sí?

Tomé mi bebida de la mesa y asentí, hundiéndome mientras las dos comenzaban a hablar sobre lo que nos haríamos. Aunque, mi mente, como siempre, estaba con mi hombre.

¡Serían dos días muy largos!


	84. Chapter 84

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia de _**Sarge's Girls.**_ Yo solo me encargo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Link del perfil de las autoras originales: https / www fanfiction net/ u / 4021263 / Sarge-s-Girls**

 **Link para la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8182137 / 1 / Coming-Home**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 84: Edward**

 **Tampa… jueves, 17 de junio de 2010, 12:01 p. m.**

—¡Hola, guapo! —canturreó Bella a través del teléfono, y finalmente sonreí por primera vez en lo que parecían días.

—Hola, cielo —suspiré alegre mientras decidí salir del complejo de entrenamiento hacia el comedor. Necesitaba un minuto de todo-el-puto-mundo—. Por favor, dime que no me has olvidado y que todavía me amas.

Una dulce risita llegó a mis oídos.

—Hmm, veamos… ¿Habla ese alto y sexy que conozco? Ya sabes, el chico con la sonrisa matadora, con una mandíbula con la cual fantaseo, abdominales matadores y una voz que me alegra por completo.

—Síp. Ese es él… eh, yo —sonreí como un idiota, pero no me importaba una mierda.

—Entonces nop… no te he olvidado. Y estoy locamente enamorada de ti —rio.

Riendo, negué con la cabeza.

—Bien, porque lamento tanto haber estado tan ocupado.

—Aw, Edward, por favor no te disculpes. Muy pronto nos mimaremos, hablando todo el tiempo. Está bien si no hablamos. No estoy molesta por eso. Vivo por estos momentos… justo ahora, cariño —me aseguró.

—Yo también. ¿Qué estás usando? —pregunté con una risa.

—Um… chándales, Edward. No puedo mentir —rio—. Si quieres que invente algo, entonces dime.

—¡No! Demonios, no. No inventes —le dije—. Tengo el presentimiento que sea lo que sea que inventes me causará problemas para caminar en esta base. Simplemente… no. ¿Es triste que también encuentre sexy los chándales?

Prorrumpió en carcajadas.

—Un poco, pero estoy segura que tú en chándales sería mucho para mí, así que es un empate. ¿Sí?

—De acuerdo, empate —suspiré, rondándole los ojos aunque no me pudiera ver.

—Bien —dijo, la risa todavía se escuchaba en su voz—. Está haciendo frío hoy porque está lloviendo, así que me puse chándales para arreglar mi casa y empacar. Luego, las chicas y yo tenemos reservación en el spa para prepararnos para el fin de semana.

—¿Oh, sí? —pregunté, tanto intrigado como extremadamente celoso—. ¿Qué te harás?

—De todo, mi cabello, las uñas… _depilación_ —dijo, enfatizando la última palabra.

Gemí de deseo, mi imaginación volando… cabello suave, piel suave… piel realmente suave.

—Maldición, Bella… debiste haber dejado eso para mí…

Rio.

—Este es un momento de chicas, Edward. No solo por mi viaje.

Mi nariz se arrugó y mi corazón se rompió un poco ante el hecho de que ella se iría a donde Charlie, no que estuviera molesto por eso, pero demonios, hubiera dado lo que fuera para que viniera hasta aquí. Tal vez era todo eso de la paciencia. Estábamos tan cerca del final, y aún tan lejos. Solo necesitaba contar mis bendiciones y aguantarme. Unas semanas atrás no podía llamar a mi chica cuando quería, así que esta mierda estaba mejorando. Y definitivamente no podía culparla de que fuera a ver a su padre. Había momentos donde daría una pierna para tener solo una conversación más con mi madre, así que sí, ciertamente no podía detener a mi chica si quería ir a pasar tiempo con su papá.

—Bonita, por favor prométeme que serás cuidadosa en el camino —le rogué, tratando de que ninguna puta escena horrible apareciera en mi mente, desde carreteras resbaladizas y lluviosas, hasta algún tipo de animal apareciéndose en su camino, y secuestros en la puta estación de gasolina.

—Lo seremos, cariño. Te lo prometo —juró—. Sabrás definitivamente de mí mañana. No estoy segura a qué hora, pero lo harás.

—De acuerdo, cariño. —Estaba un poco aliviado, pero no mucho. Nada podía pasarle a la dulce chica al otro lado del teléfono. No estaba seguro de que sobreviviría. La necesitaba demasiado, la amaba demasiado para siquiera considerarlo.

—Alice dice que Jasper te va a sacar mañana para una temprana celebración de tu cumpleaños —rio—. ¿Qué harán, grandulones? Dices club de striptease y tendremos problemas, señor.

Me reí ante el mero pensamiento.

—Uh, no. No, señora, nada de club de striptease. Solo cenar y luego tragos en un bar al que los chicos quieren ir. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de que quiero ir. Les dije que no era la gran cosa, que podíamos pasarlo en la casa.

—Ve, cariño —le urgí—. Te la pasarás bien. Em y Jazz saben cómo celebrar. Créeme —rio—. Lo necesitas luego de esta semana. ¿Tómate un trago… por mí?

—Veremos —dijo vacilante.

—No, no, no. Promete que irás.

Sonriendo, me detuve justo afuera del comedor.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo, iré. Eres extremadamente mandona, sexy —bromeé.

—Acostúmbrate. —Soltó una risita—. Aprenderás a disfrutarlo.

—Ya lo he hecho —resoplé—. Te amo, mi dulce chica. Necesito agarrar algo para un rápido almuerzo. Te escribiré en la mañana. ¿De acuerdo?

—También te amo, cariño.

 ** _…_**

 **De:** EAMasen.

 **Para:** Bella Swan.

 **Enviado:** viernes, 18 de junio de 2010, 6:34 a. m.

 **Recibido:** viernes, 18 de junio de 2010, 3:34 a. m.

 **Asunto:** Lo sé… disco rayado… ¡por favor cuídate!

Hola, mi Bella…

Solo quería enviarte un rápido correo para cuando te despertaras en la mañana. No dejaré de preocuparme por ti, así que no me pidas eso. Por favor sé cuidadosa mientras manejas.

Te informo que finalmente accedí a los planes de Jasper para esta noche. *suspiro* Es solo que en realidad no creo que sea necesario, pero ellos insisten, tú insistes, e iré. Emmett dijo que tenía que ir porque ustedes siempre celebran los cumpleaños. Como que es algún tipo de tradición. Jasper dijo que solo era una razón para beber. LOL Todavía digo que podría beber en la casa. *se encoge de hombros* Pero luego Alice gritó por el teléfono que eso era lo que la familia hacía por el otro. LOL Ella es más mandona que tú, nena. ;) Ahora sé por qué es perfecta para Jasper.

Las cosas se deberían calmar la semana que viene en la base. Nos enteramos ayer antes de irnos que el primer pelotón será enviado a Afganistán, lo cual remueve casi a una docena de hombres de nuestra clase. Los necesitan para una misión allá. Creo que trabajarán con las fuerzas especiales. No tengo derecho a los detalles, no es que los quiera. Solo espero que recuerden su entrenamiento.

Cielo, iré a correr. Por favor llámame, envíame un mensaje, _algo_ cuando llegues a lo de tu papá esta noche, y dile que los chicos y yo le mandamos saludos. ¿De acuerdo?

Te amo muchísimo… más de lo que alguna vez imaginé que era posible amar a alguien. No creo que te pueda hacer entender eso sin que pienses que me he vuelto loco. LOL Eres cada pensamiento, fantasía y latido de mi corazón, mi bonita.

Siempre tuyo, Edward.


	85. Chapter 85

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia de _**Sarge's Girls.**_ Yo solo me encargo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Link del perfil de las autoras originales: https / www fanfiction net/ u / 4021263 / Sarge-s-Girls**

 **Link para la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8182137 / 1 / Coming-Home**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 85: Bella**

 **Seattle… viernes, 18 de junio de 2010, 5:56 a. m.**

Metí mi bolsa de mano en el compartimiento arriba de mi cabeza y me senté al lado de Rose. Alice había agarrado el asiento de la ventanilla mientras que yo había sido lanzada hacia el pasillo.

—Estoy tan jodi… uh, endemoniadamente cansada —dije con un suspiro mientras me abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad—. No pude pegar el ojo anoche.

—Sin mencionar que nos tuvimos que despertar antes de que saliera el sol para abordar este avión —refunfuñó Rose a mi lado.

—Se ve algo estúpido tener que salir a las seis de la mañana para llegar a Tampa a las cuatro de la tarde —concordó Alice—. Estúpidas zonas horarias.

Riendo, dije:

—Mi parte favorita es tener la escala en Dallas. No lo sé… parece que puede haber un mejor lugar en vez de ir directo hasta allá.

Las chicas concordaron conmigo y luego nos quedamos en silencio mientras que las aeromozas daban su charla de seguridad. Una vez terminaron y el avión comenzó a rodar por la pista, Rose se giró hacia mí.

—¿Vas a intentar dormir? —Señaló a Alice, quien tenía puestos unos audífonos y un antifaz para dormir en los ojos.

Me encogí de hombros.

—No voy a impedirlo, pero no sé si podré dormir. Supongo que veremos.

El vuelo a Dallas fue tranquilo. Alice durmió la mayor parte mientras que Rose y yo jugamos estúpidos juegos, como el ahorcado, el Ta-Te-Tí. Durante la hora de escala en Dallas, las tres, como la mayoría de los pasajeros que continuaban con nosotras o en otro vuelo, compramos algo para comer antes de sentarnos y esperar por nuestro nuevo vuelo.

Quise llorar y gritar cuando, debido a fallas mecánicas, el vuelo fue retrasado por casi una hora, lo cual nos haría llegar a Tampa a las cinco en punto. Todavía estaríamos bien con el tiempo para nuestros planes, mientras que nada no planeado sucediera durante el vuelo. Esta vez, me tocó el asiento del medio mientras que a Rose le tocó la ventanilla y Alice el pasillo. Rose se ofreció a cambiar conmigo, pero me negué.

—Creo que voy a cerrar mis ojos. No creo que dormiré, pero espero que el tiempo pase más rápido —expliqué. Lo que fuera para ayudar a calmar mis nervios.

 ** _…_**

 _Usando una falda corta color negro, una camisa brillante color azul oscuro y botas altas negras, subí cuidadosamente los escalones de la casa. Mi cabello estaba rizado a la perfección y mi maquillaje era discreto pero mis mejillas estaban un poco pálidas y mis ojos resaltaban. Estaba lista para sorprender a Edward. Solo esperaba que mi sorpresa fuera una bien recibida._

 _Di tres golpes a la puerta principal y luego di un paso hacia atrás, juntando las manos enfrente de mí. El sonido de pisadas caminando hacia la puerta hizo eco en la noche silenciosa, y contuve mi respiración con anticipación. Cuando Edward abrió la puerta él era todo lo que había soñado y más. Estaba usando un par de pantalones colgando de sus caderas y sin camisa, mostrando su pecho, abdominales y esa deliciosa "v" en el ligero camino de vello que guiaba hacia la cinturilla de sus pantalones. Estaba descalzo y me tomó un segundo darme cuenta de que incluso los dedos de sus pies eran sexys._

 _Cuando sus ojos se fijaron en mi rostro, me di cuenta que no vi la reacción que había estado esperando ver. En vez de emoción y amor, había casi desinterés, una sonrisa gentil como una que le darías a un extraño._

— _¿En qué la puedo ayudar? —preguntó, sosteniendo la puerta mosquitera con una mano mientras que con la otra se recostaba casualmente en el marco._

— _¿Edward? Soy yo… Bella. —Mi voz salió como un lloriqueo, casi suplicando que dejara de jugar lo que fuera que estaba jugando._

 _Arqueó una ceja._

— _Sí, soy Edward. ¿Te conozco?_

 _Jadeando, me tambaleé._

— _Por supuesto que sí. ¿Qué sucede? Hemos estado esperando por esto desde hace meses, desde que estabas al otro lado del mundo._

 _La expresión de su rostro cambió, y de repente frunció su cejo, suspirando._

— _Me disculpo. Les escribí a tantas personas mientras estaba en Afganistán. Algunas veces es difícil recordar. —Entonces sonrió—. Aunque aprecio que vinieras a saludar. Gracias por tus cartas, Betsy. Ten…_

— _Bella —interrumpí, insegura sobre lo que estaba pasando._

— _Oh, ¡disculpa! —Negó con la cabeza, encogiéndose de hombros—. Como dije, algunas veces es difícil recordar. Que tengas un buen viaje de regreso… de donde sea que vengas, Bella._

 _El desinterés que vi en sus ojos una vez más mientras se daba la vuelta me tuvo gritando su nombre._

—¡Bella! —siseó una voz, sacándome de mi devastadora pesadilla.

Cuando abrí los ojos, Rose y Alice estaban sobre mí, con expresiones preocupadas en sus rostros.

—¡Mierda! —jadeé, frotándome el rostro.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Alice, su mano apoyándose ligeramente en mi brazo.

Rose apartó un rizo de mi rostro con gentileza.

—Te estabas moviendo mucho y luego gritaste el nombre de Edward. Asustaste a todo el mundo.

En vez de responder, comencé a levantarme de mi asiento, desesperada por sacarme el teléfono del bolsillo.

—Necesito hablar con Edward. Tengo que llamarlo.

Mis chicas me volvieron a sentar, cada una con una mano en mi hombro y otra en mis manos las cuales todavía intentaban sacar mi teléfono.

—B, ahora no puedes. Estamos a punto de aterrizar. Puedes llamar tan pronto como nos bajemos del avión, ¿de acuerdo? —Rose señaló a la aeromoza, quien estaba encaminándose hacia nosotras, inclinándose hacia los pasajeros para ayudarlos con su cinturón de seguridad.

Miré a Alice, quien asintió concordando.

—Puedes llamarlo o enviarle un mensaje de texto. Lo que sea que fue, estará bien. ¿Quieres hablar al respecto?

¿Quería? Intenté decidir si quería contarles sobre mi miedo, que de alguna forma, había pensado más de mi relación con Edward de lo que en realidad era. Que en realidad él no me amaba… o que solo había sido algo temporal para ayudarlo a pasar el tiempo hasta que estuviera de vuelta en Estados Unidos. Sé que era irracional. Edward y yo incluso habíamos tenido esa discusión mientras él estaba en Alemania. Pero al parecer mi subconsciente todavía tenía esos miedos.

Negando con la cabeza, opté por acomodarme en mi asiento, agarrando el cinturón de seguridad.

—Solo quiero a Edward —dije, mi voz baja.


	86. Chapter 86

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia de _**Sarge's Girls.**_ Yo solo me encargo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Link del perfil de las autoras originales: https / www fanfiction net/ u / 4021263 / Sarge-s-Girls**

 **Link para la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8182137 / 1 / Coming-Home**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 86: Edward**

 **Tampa… viernes, 18 de junio de 2010, 5:40 p. m.**

—¡Vamos, sargento! Apúrate —dijo Emmett desde lo que parecía la sala de estar.

—¡Cálmate! Juega a algo o qué sé yo —espeté, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Cristo, si esta mierda es por mi cumpleaños, al menos denme un momento y no me apuren —murmuré para mí mismo.

Poniéndome mi pantalón azul oscuro y mi camisa manga larga negra, rodé las mangas y revisé mi teléfono. Aún no había sabido nada de Bella, pero eso no significaba nada. Seguramente todavía estaba en camino. Me puse los zapatos y fui al baño para ver mi cabello. Había crecido un poco. Los lados todavía estaban bastante cortos, pero mis usuales rizos nunca, jamás iban a ser domados, sin importar cuántas veces metía mi mano en ellos como justamente lo estaba haciendo ahora.

Agarré mis llaves, billetera y móvil, abriendo la puerta del baño solo para ser recibido por gritos ruidosos de parte de Emmett y Jasper.

—¡Demonios no! No iremos a un club de striptease, Emmett. ¿No recuerdas que Rose te amenazó con castrarte la última vez? —preguntó Jasper, su voz escuchándose exasperada.

No pude evitar reírme de ellos mientras me apoyaba en el marco de la puerta. Peleaban como hermanos, pero nunca se molestaban, sin importar cuán grande fuera su discusión.

—Llevémoslo a votación —dijo Emmett con una mueca—. Tal vez Ed quiere…

—¡Oh, no! No me metan es esto —me reí—. Cena, tragos… eso es todo. Prefiero conservar mis bolas, hombre.

Jasper rio.

—Bellsy te dijo que no, ¿cierto?

—No tenía que hacerlo, pero sí —resoplé, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Acabemos con esto. ¿Quién va a manejar?

—Tú —sentenció Jasper, dándome una palmada en el hombro mientras pasaba a mi lado.

Él estaba a punto de llegar a la puerta principal cuando mi teléfono me alertó de un mensaje de texto. Lo saqué, frunciendo el ceño ante el mensaje que Bella me había enviado.

 _ **B: Dime que me amas. Dime que esto… nosotros… es algo real. ¡Por favor!**_

—Denme un momento, chicos —murmuré, comenzando a marcar.

—Aw, vamos, sargento… ¡me estoy jodidamente muriendo de hambre! —lloriqueó Emmett, sobándose la barriga—. Llama a Bells en el auto…

—Haré esta llamado ahora o no iremos a ningún puto lado. ¿De acuerdo? —espeté, porque su mensaje me preocupó.

—Ve, Ed —dijo Jasper en voz baja, señalando hacia el pasillo al mismo tiempo que le daba un codazo a Emmett—. Nosotros esperaremos.

Presioné el botón de llamada y caminé hacia mi habitación, cerrando la puerta.

—¡Edward! —sollozó Bella.

—Cielo, ¿qué sucedió?

—U-na p-pesadilla… me quedé dormida y… —Hizo una pausa, respirando, y mi corazón se hizo trizas. Se escuchaba completamente destrozada—. Así que solo… ¡dime!

—Oh, nena, te amo muchísimo —gruñí, sentándome en el borde de la cama—, por favor, por favor, no llores. Y por supuesto que esto es real, mi dulzura. Sea lo que sea que haya sido tu pesadilla no puede cambiar nada de esto. Te diré que te amo todo el día, todos los días mientras vivamos si eso te hará creerlo.

—Lo creo —dijo, sorbiendo por la nariz—. Es solo que… en realidad necesitaba escucharlo.

—Créeme, te entiendo —dije, sonriendo ligeramente—. Isabella Swan, escúchame. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado. Esta parte es tan difícil, pero sé que valdrá la pena cuando termine. Tengo fe en… nosotros. Por favor, dime que tú también la tienes.

—Sí —susurró—. Tengo mucha fe, Edward… y eso me asusta.

—A mí también —admití—. Estoy putamente aterrorizado, pero también jodidamente emocionado. No puedo esperar para conocerte en persona, para finalmente ver ese par de ojos en el rostro de la persona más bella y dulce que he conocido. No puedo esperar para descubrir todas las cosas que las fotografías y la cámara web no mostraron. Quiero saber si tu sonrojo se extiende hasta donde creo que lo hace, porque si llega a tu ombligo puede que me vuelva loco.

La risita que finalmente llegó a mis oídos me hizo respirar aliviado y sonreír.

—Bella, ¿dónde están mis placas de identificación? —le pregunté.

—Aquí —dijo, y pude de hecho escucharlas tintinear a través del auricular.

—Bien —resoplé dramáticamente—. Si alguna vez necesitas saber que estoy contigo entonces las sostienes, bonita. ¿Sabes para qué son usadas?

—¿Para identificar?

—Sí, específicamente si alguien muere. Una se queda con el soldado y la otra se le entrega al comandante para que procese su muerte. Toda nuestra vida está en esas dos pequeñas piezas de mental… nombre, numero, religión, tipo de sangre. Y esa es la razón del porqué te las envié. Te envié toda mi vida, Bella. Es tuya para que la cuides. Así que si vuelves a dudar de nosotros o si solo necesitas sentirme contigo, entonces las tocas y crees.

—Te amo, Edward —dijo en voz baja—. Es solo que realmente me asustó.

—Eso no fue real. Nosotros sí —le dije.

—Lo sé —dijo, y ahora pude escuchar la sonrisa en su voz—. Mejor me voy. Ellos… ummm... las chicas se detuvieron para que tuviera mi momento de crisis.

Me reí.

—Ve, amor. Hazme saber cuando llegues a la casa de tu padre sana y salva, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo. Que te diviertas hoy, Edward —se rio.

—Lo intentaré. Te amo.

—También te amo.

Salí de mi habitación para ver a los chicos ahora pacientemente esperando en la puerta principal.

—Nos podemos ir —dije, sacando mis llaves.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó Jasper, frunciendo el cejo en mi dirección.

Asentí, sonriéndole.

—Ahora sí.

* * *

Tatan tatan tratan...cuenta regresiva y les tengo una propuesta. Si llegamos a los 50rr hoy mas tarde les publico el capítulo tan esperado por todas.

La decisión es de ustedes, besitos ㈵6

Se despide, Osbe desde Venezuela


	87. Chapter 87

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia de _**Sarge's Girls.**_ Yo solo me encargo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Link del perfil de las autoras originales: https / www fanfiction net/ u / 4021263 / Sarge-s-Girls**

 **Link para la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8182137 / 1 / Coming-Home**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 87: Bella**

 **Tampa… viernes, 18 de junio de 2010, 5:50 p. m.**

Me sentí mejor luego de hablar con Edward. Solo escuchar su voz me había calmado, y sus dulces palabras respecto a nosotros dos y sus sentimientos por mí eran un bálsamo calmante para mi preocupante pesadilla aceleradora de corazón. Cuando me preguntó por sus placas de identificación, alcé mi mano para agarrarlas, utilizando esa presencia física para calmarme, y aún no las había soltado.

El teléfono de Alice sonó y cuando Rose y yo nos volteamos para verla, sonrió y sostuvo su teléfono en alto.

—Era Jasper. Tenemos luz verde.

Joder, gracias. No creía que pudiera esperar más.

Solo estábamos a un par de cuadras lejos de la casa de los chicos, así que en tres minutos, estábamos caminando hacia la puerta principal, llevando nuestras bolsas. Alice sacó la llave que Jasper había deslizado debajo de la tabla de una de las sillas del porche cuando se había ido de la casa hace unos minutos atrás.

Di una mirada superficial a la casa mientras caminaba hacia la habitación principal. Era una casa un tanto antigua, pero las habitaciones eran de buen tamaño y estaba bien decorada. Podías decir que la rentaban, porque no había muchas cosas personales colgando de las paredes, pero los chicos habían hecho un buen trabajo instalando los juegos. Incluso aunque no habían estado allí por mucho tiempo, tenía una buena sensación de comodidad.

—Bella, ve a darte un baño y luego trabajaremos en tu cabello —dijo Rose mientras me pasaba por un lado para buscar la habitación de Emmett—. Alice va a esperar hasta que una de las dos salga así puede abrirle a los repartidores.

—Sí, señora —respondí, dándole un saludo burlón.

Por lo que Edward había dicho, su habitación estaba al final del pasillo, así que continué hasta que me detuve en su puerta. Supe inmediatamente que estaba en el lugar adecuado. Porque las sábanas azules se veían desde la cama desordenada. También porque había mandado a encuadrar todas las fotos que le había enviado, también había impreso y enmarcado algunas que yo le había enviado por correo, y estaban por todos lados, en las paredes, en la cómoda, y una que debió haber capturado en nuestra primera conversación por Skype en un cuadro azul oscuro en su mesa de noche. La horrible sensación de desesperación de mi pesadilla había comenzado a desaparecer ante la tranquilizante vista de mi rostro tan amorosamente puesto en todas partes.

Dejando caer mis bolsas, colapsé en el borde de la cama, agarraré una almohada y enterré mi rostro en ella. La esencia que había olido en las camisas que me había enviado invadió mi cabeza, y con eso, la magnitud de la situación se hizo presente. Estaba a horas de finalmente conocer a Edward en persona.

Ese pensamiento me activó. Podía mirar todo lo que quisiera más tarde. Ahora, me tenía que alistar para conocer a mi hombre.

 ** _…_**

Noventa minutos después, el regalo de Edward había sido puesto en la esquina de la sala de estar, donde lo vería cuando llegara más tarde. Yo estaba usando una minifalda ajustada color negro, la cual llegaba a la mitad del muslo, y combinada con una camisa, ambas cubiertas en grandes lunares blancos. Tenía una chaqueta corta de jean de color gris claro cuyas mangas enrollaría hasta los codos para ponérmela antes de irnos. Los grandes botones negros y costuras visibles me habían llamado la atención y no había podido resistirme a derrochar dinero. No combinaba, era casual, pero perfecta para una discoteca de la playa en Florida.

Las chicas habían secado mi cabello en ondas y lo habían dejado desordenado y suelto sobre mis hombros. Mis labios eran de un oscuro rojo y mis ojos estaban ahumados, pero no exagerados. Alice había intentado convencerme de usar aretes y una par de brazaletes, pero la única "joya" que estaba usando eran las placas de identificación de Edward, las cuales tenía debajo de mi vestido.

—¿Listas, señoritas? —pregunté, entregándole mi teléfono a Rose, la licencia de conducir, tarjeta de crédito, dinero y labial. Ella llevaba una pequeña cartera que combinaba con su sensual vestido. Una vez que estuviéramos con los chicos, le daría a Edward mis cosas, pero por ahora, ella se había ofrecido a tenerlas por mí.

Alice cerró la puerta con seguro detrás de nosotras y nos dirigimos hacia el auto. Íbamos a encontrarnos con los chicos en la discoteca que estaba a unos cuantos kilómetros de su casa. Según Jasper, era un recorrido de quince minutos.

Estuvimos en silencio hasta que llegamos a la discoteca. Estaba perdida pensando en ver a Edward por primera vez, por supuesto. Pero por más que ansiaba ver a Edward, sabía que Alice y Rose se habían preocupado y extrañado muchísimo a sus esposos. Ellas habían estado lidiando con esto más que yo, y sabía que no se ponía más fácil con el pasar del tiempo.

La música estaba alta cuando pasamos por la seguridad en la puerta, brindándoles sonrisas. Alice fue la primera, ya que Rose llamaría demasiado la atención del público, lo que tal vez podría alertar a Edward, y si estaba mirando alrededor, seguro me vería. Rose y yo nos quedamos en las sombras hasta que Alice regresó y nos dio luz verde.

—Están en la mesa al otro lado de la habitación. Edward tiene su espalda hacia la puerta, así que debería ser seguro entrar. —Soltó una risita—. Incluso en el pequeño tiempo que miré, dos chicas fueron a la mesa. Le debieron haber pedido a Edward bailar, porque las miró el tiempo suficiente para negar con la cabeza, y luego se alejaron decepcionadas.

Sonreí. Ese era mi Edward. No tenía dudas de que era un imán para las chicas.

—De acuerdo, Alice, así que irás a…

—Hablar con el DJ, sí —terminó por mí—. Luego te veré allá —señaló un lugar al costado, cerca de los chicos—, para poder sorprenderlos.

Rose y yo asentimos, y cuando se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a la cabina para hablar con el hombre encargado de la música, comenzamos a caminar hacia el puesto que nos había indicado.

Mientras esperábamos, observé cómo dos chicas, ambas jóvenes, sexys y rubias, caminaron hacia su mesa y fueron despachadas con una sonrisa por parte de Emmett y un movimiento de cabeza de Edward.

Ni siquiera habían pasado tres minutos cuando Alice se nos unió.

—De acuerdo, es la siguiente, así que vamos.

Mientras más nos acercábamos, más nerviosa me ponía. Las mariposas habían comenzado a revolotear en mi estómago y mis palmas estaban sudorosas.

Jasper nos vio primero, y aparte de una rápida sonrisa, no hizo nada más. Cuando Emmett alzó la mirada de su cerveza, su boca se abrió, pero una rápida señal por parte de Rose indicándole que se callara fue suficiente.

Las chicas se quedaron cerca mientras caminaba hacia Edward. La música cambió y esa era mi señal. Con el corazón en la garganta, pregunté:

—Hola, guapo. ¿Bailamos?

* * *

...

Dejo esto por acá y me voy...espero los tomates.

Hasta otra pronta actualización,

Osbe desde Venezuela.

NOTA: 200 rr más y Yanina dice que publica el otro, y el otro si se ven "frente a frente"


	88. Chapter 88

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia de _**Sarge's Girls.**_ Yo solo me encargo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Link del perfil de las autoras originales: https / www fanfiction net/ u / 4021263 / Sarge-s-Girls**

 **Link para la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8182137 / 1 / Coming-Home**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 88: Edward**

 **Tampa… viernes, 18 de junio de 2010, 8:13 p. m.**

Tomé un largo y lento sorbo de mi cerveza, mirando alrededor de la discoteca. Mi meta no era emborracharme, pero las pocas que me había tomado ya me habían relajado de la realmente larga semana y la incómoda sensación que apareció al escuchar a Bella molesta antes de ir a cenar.

La única cosa que en realidad me estaba molestando de estar en esta discoteca era…

—Hola, chicos, ¿quieren bailar?

Miré a los ojos a un sonriente Emmett antes de que ambos miráramos a las dos chicas de pie a nuestro lado. Eran lindas, ambas rubias e iguales, porque actuaban, vestían y hablaban como cualquier otra chica de aquí, pero simplemente negué con la cabeza.

—No, gracias, señoritas —dijo Emmett, obviamente más educado de lo que yo fui, pero no evitó las miradas fulminantes que nos dedicaron cuando se alejaron, justo como las otras chicas de no hacía diez minutos atrás.

Jasper revisó su móvil, metiéndolo en su bolsillo antes de beber de su cerveza.

—¿Nada? —pregunté, porque ninguno de nosotros había sabido nada de las chicas, y debieron haber llegado a lo de Charlie para este momento.

—Nah —dijo mientras miraba alrededor, sonriendo y encogiéndose de hombros—. No te preocupes. Estarán bien.

Tomé otro largo sorbo de mi cerveza, mi corazón apretándose ante la canción que se escuchó: "Come Home" de OneRepublic. Había sido una de esas dulces y tristes canciones que Bella me había enviado. Coloqué mi cerveza en la mesa y consideré salir a dar una caminata, al menos hasta que la canción terminara.

—Hola, guapo. ¿Bailamos? —escuché detrás de mí.

Suspiré, encogiéndome de hombros hasta que vi a los chicos frente a mí. Jasper estaba intentando como el demonio ocultar su sonrisa, pero todavía podía verla mientras se concentraba más en la botella de cerveza en sus manos más que en cualquier otra cosa, Emmett estaba sonriendo, esperando para que le respondiera a la chica.

Ya estaba negando con la cabeza cuando me giré para enfrentarla, pero entonces me congelé. Se parecía a un sueño que había tenido un millón de veces en los últimos meses. Creí que tal vez había bebido demasiadas cervezas.

De pie allí, en absoluta perfección estaba Bella. _Mi_ Bella.

Cristo, era jodidamente espectacular. Los dulces ojos marrones por los que había estado viviendo, tenían manchas de dorado en ellos, algo que la cámara no había mostrado, mientras me veía nerviosamente. Su cabello tenía un ligero toque de rojo en él, pero solo cuando las luces de arriba lo iluminaban en ciertas partes. Pero fue la ansiosa mordida a su labio inferior lo que me regresó a la realidad.

—Bella —jadeé, deslizándome de mi asiento, apenas percatándome de las dos mujeres que pasaron a un lado de ella dirigiéndose hacia Emmett y Jasper—. Estás… _aquí_.

Soltó una risita y asintió, y juro por Dios, que se escuchó mejor en persona que por el puto teléfono.

—Así es. Feliz cumpleaños, Edward.

—Sí, feliz cumpleaños, Edward —escuché que dijeron al unísono detrás de mí.

Mi cabeza se giró para ver a los cuatro sonriéndome. Reconocí a Alice y Rose por las miles de fotos que los chicos me habían mostrado, pero mientras nos dejaban solos en la mesa, regresé mi atención a Bella, incapaz de no alzar mis manos para tocarla.

Con el reverso de mis dedos, toqué su mejilla, diciendo:

—No estoy soñando esto, ¿verdad? ¿No estoy desmayado en casa a causa de un coma etílico?

Bella rio.

—No, cariño. Estás despierto.

—Bien —reí, cerrando la distancia entre nosotros. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de ella y la alcé, respirando profundamente su esencia pura y perfecta mientras ella chillaba sorprendida, pero sus brazos se envolvieron a mi alrededor—. Jesús, ¡no puedo creer que hiciste esto!

—Tuve ayuda —murmuró contra mi mandíbula, y la pura sensación de electricidad atravesó todo mi cuerpo—. Y prometo contártelo todo, pero en realidad quiero bailar.

Riendo, la coloqué sobre sus pies.

—Lo que sea… Ven.

Tomando su mano, entrelacé nuestros dedos, y ella encajaba perfectamente. Era como ponerse unos pantalones usados y favoritos. Nada se había sentido tan cómodo como este momento justo ahora.

Encontrando un pequeño lugar vacío en la pista de baile, la jalé hacia mí, sin dejar un espacio entre nosotros. Mientras estuviera conmigo y mientras lo permitiera no iba a dejar que nada me impidiera tocarla.

Un millón de preguntas se acumularon en la punta de mi lengua, pero nada salía mientras miraba a la chica hermosa en mis brazos, quien alzó su mirada hacia mí, una vez más mordiendo su labio. La conocía lo suficiente para saber que estaba preocupada.

—¿Nerviosa? —pregunté, tomando sus brazos y colocándolos alrededor de mi cuello para poder acercarla más, jalándola por la cintura. Su cuerpo se amoldó al mío como si fuera mi pieza faltante.

—Un poco —rio, su nariz arrugándose adorablemente—. Estaba emocionada por este plan hasta que nos acercamos, y luego me comencé a imaginar todo tipo de cosas. —Asentí porque eso explicaba su pesadilla—. ¿Y tú? —preguntó.

Me reí, encogiéndome de hombros.

—No lo sé, amor. Creo que todavía estoy sorprendido. Y eres más hermosa en persona —le dije sinceramente, alzando la mano para finalmente tocar el cabello con el cual había estado fantaseando durante meses. Lo aparté de su rostro y era tan suave como había imaginado que sería, como tiras de seda entre mis dedos.

Bella se sonrojó, soltando una risita mientras delineaba mi rostro con sus pequeños dedos, por mis cejas, mi mandíbula y mi mejilla, para luego llevar sus dedos a mi cabello. La acción fue tan natural, tan fácil, como si hubiera hecho esta rutina desde siempre.

—Eres sexy —rio, sus ojos nunca dejando los míos mientas repetía la misma palabra que había dicho cuando vio mi foto—. Incluso más en persona, cariño.

Y solo con eso… todos los nervios desaparecieron. Fue como nuestra primera conversación por Skype, como cada llamada telefónica, como cada carta, cada puto correo, era simplemente… nosotros. Nos reímos y no pude evitar acercarla más, mi frente apoyándose en la de ella.

Sabía que la canción ya casi iba a terminar, y no tenía intención de restregarme contra Bella si la siguiente era una canción más rápida, pero solo tenía una pregunta.

—¿Por qué? —susurré, pero ella me escuchó y entendió inmediatamente.

—Porque podía, porque no podía esperar y porque tu cumpleaños parecía la excusa perfecta —dijo en un soplo—. Porque te amo…

—Joder, también te amo —dije, mis ojos nunca dejando de mirar ese dulce marrón mientras decía las palabras más sinceras que algunas vez había dicho. De hecho, estaba bastante seguro que me había enamorado de ella otra vez.

En vez del lento deseo que se había construido durante los meses que nos habíamos escrito, esto fue rápido, intenso, y jodidamente instantáneo, como ser atropellado por un camión a toda velocidad.

—Bella… nena, yo…

—Bésame, Edward —ordenó jadeante, y eso fue todo, porque me dijo la única cosa que estaba por pedirle.

Ya ni siquiera estábamos bailando dado este punto, apenas balaceándonos con la música. Lentamente, sin apartar mi frente de la suya, me incliné lo suficiente para rozar mis labios con los de ella. Realmente quería saborear el momento, y juro por Dios, que intenté, pero fue imposible. Llevando mis labios a su labio superior y luego al inferior y de regreso, perdí cada gota de autocontrol cuando la lengua de Bella se deslizó por una pequeña probada al mismo tiempo que pequeños pero firmes dedos se metían en mi cabello.

Me aparté lo suficiente para deslizar una mano a su nuca porque jodidamente iba a besar a esta chica. Inclinando su rostro, mi boca cubrió la de ella. Sus dulces y delicados gemidos combinaron con los míos mientras mi lengua se deslizaba lánguidamente con la de ella, girando, probando, reclamando. Intentando lo más que podía para no comérmela en la pista de baile, no pude evitar disfrutar de su sabor, menta y Bella y algo que no había probado antes, pero nunca quería vivir sin él. Narices rozándose mientras movíamos nuestras cabezas al mismo tiempo, respiraciones forzosas chocando contra mejillas. Ahora que la tenía en mis brazos no estaba seguro que pudiera parar, especialmente cuando una de sus manos estaba en mi cabello mientras la otra sostenía mi camisa.

Mi cuerpo se encendió como el filamento de una bombilla, mi piel cosquilleando con la sensación de ella presionándose contra cada parte de mí, mis labios contra los de ella. Era perfecto, hermoso y aun así una dolorosa tortura, porque por más que no quería detenerme, me tuve que apartar.

La canción cambió y estaba en lo cierto, era más rápida, con más ritmo y cortó la lujuria que estaba sintiendo. Con un roce más de mis labios sobre los de ella y un beso a su frente, suspiré, cerrando mis ojos.

—El mejor regalo… de toda mi vida —musité en su cabello, a un lado de su cabeza, sonriendo cuando ella rio—. ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo contigo? —pregunté en voz baja en su oreja antes de bajar la mirada hacia mi chica feliz.

—Un par de semanas —rio, ese maravilloso sonrojo regresando a sus mejillas—. Justo lo suficiente para que te canses de mí.

—Jamás —gruñí dramáticamente contra la piel de su cuello, incapaz de dejar de besarla porque ella estaba aquí, oliendo a flores y pecado y a todas las cosas que necesitaba para poder respirar.

—Me alegro de que pienses eso, cariño. —Tomó mi mano, dándole un jalón mientras alzaba su mirada para buscar a nuestros amigos en la abarrotada habitación—. Vamos, guapo. Conoce a las chicas, y te contaremos cómo planeamos esto.

* * *

Y hasta aquí hemos llegado, ya el juego ha terminado.

Gracias a todas las que comentaron de buena manera y por diversión, porque al final del día esto es para divertirnos y para aquellos quienes dejaron malos comentarios igualmente gracias porque contribuiste a la labor.

Yanina les manda a decir que gracias por haber jugado y que su intención era animar la noche.

Espero ya estén un poco más tranquilas con este capítulo y mi consejo es que los siguientes capítulos lo lean en la privacidad de sus habitaciones porque lo que se viene es candela pura.

Se despide hasta una próxima oportunidad,

Osbe desde Venezuela.


	89. Chapter 89

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia de _**Sarge's Girls.**_ Yo solo me encargo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Link del perfil de las autoras originales: https / www fanfiction net/ u / 4021263 / Sarge-s-Girls**

 **Link para la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8182137 / 1 / Coming-Home**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 89: Bella**

 **Tampa… viernes, 18 de junio de 2010, 8:25 p. m.**

Sin soltar la mano de Edward, comencé a caminar entre la multitud de personas que estaban en la pista de baile. No podía soportar soltarlo, incluso por esa corta distancia. Él era la única cosa que me sostenía a la tierra y sin su toque sabía que me hubiese sentido perdida… desconectada. Se debió haber sentido de la misma manera porque su agarre se hizo más fuerte.

—¡Bellsy! —vociferó Emmett, sacándome del agarre de Edward, envolviéndome en su usual abrazo de oso. Sus brazos eran como tornillos mientras me apretaban contra su pecho.

Riéndome, lo apreté en respuesta y luego bromeé.

—¡No puedo respirar, Em!

Cuando se alejó, se veía achispado pero me guiñó antes de colocarse al lado de Rose.

—Hola, dulzura —dijo Jasper, envolviéndome en un abrazo mucho más gentil—. Te ves bien, Bella.

—Gracias, Jasper —dije, dándole un apretón antes de alejarme para colocarme a un lado de Edward, quien inmediatamente tomó de nuevo mi mano—. Dichosos los ojos que los ven.

Rose y Alice estaban a punto de explotar de la misma felicidad que yo estaba sintiendo. Me di cuenta que todavía no habían sido formalmente presentadas a Edward. Soltando su mano, envolví mi brazo alrededor de su cintura para acercarlo más a mí y luego me volví hacia mis amigas.

—Chicas, este es Edward. Cariño, las conoces por la fotografía, obviamente, pero estas son Alice y Rose —le dije, señalándolas.

Ambas chicas se alejaron de sus esposos y se acercaron a Edward. Alice, con lo pequeña que era, prácticamente se le tiró encima, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de él y enterrando su rostro en su pecho. Rose se rio pero extendió una mano hacia Edward.

—Gracias por mantener a nuestros hombres a salvo —dijo Alice una vez lo liberó y se alejó.

—Y gracias por hacer a Bella tan feliz —le dijo Rose, sonriendo en mi dirección.

Edward colocó su brazo alrededor de mi hombro y me apretó contra su costado mientras me sonreía antes de mirar de nuevo a Rose y Alice.

—No lo cambiaría por nada.

—Ustedes siéntense en un sofá. Alice y yo vamos a buscar bebidas —dijo Jasper, tomando la mano de Alice, arrastrándola con él mientras se dirigían hacia el bar.

Por más que había extrañado a mis amigos, no me quería sentar en la maldita discoteca con Edward. Quería regresar a su casa. Quería más de esos besos que me había dado en la pista de baile… además de otras cosas. Pero tampoco quería verme desesperada, así que le sonreí antes de seguir a Rose y Emmett hacia el final de la pared donde había una fila de sofás. Fuimos afortunados porque al parecer uno de los grupos recién se había ido y una mesera estaba limpiando la mesa, quitando los vasos y las botellas vacías, dejándola limpia para nosotros.

Rose se deslizó por un lado, seguida de Emmett. Empecé a deslizarme por el otro lado, pero Edward me detuvo, sentándose él primero. Cuando comencé a sentarme a un lado de él, me jaló y me dio la vuelta hasta que estuve sobre su regazo, sentada de lado para poder ver su rostro.

—¿Está bien esto? —preguntó, su cálido aliento contra la piel de mi cuello enviando temblores a mi columna.

—Umm —murmuré, asintiendo estúpidamente. Era como si estar tan cerca de él, me hacía tener cortocircuitos en mi cerebro.

Cuando Jasper y Alice regresaron con vasos para cada uno, como también seis botellas de cerveza importada, colocaron la bandeja de bebidas en la mesa antes de sentarse en el asiento, casi copiando la misma posición de Edward y mía, con Alice en su regazo. Rose y Emmett también debieron haber hecho lo mismo, por lo cerca que ella estaba de él.

Emmett nos pasó los tragos y alzó su bebida, instándonos a hacer lo mismo. Una vez nuestros vasos estuvieron en el aire, dijo:

—Brindemos por estar de nuevo en suelo americano sanos y salvos, por tener a nuestras hermosas chicas aquí con nosotros y por el cumpleaños número veintiséis de Edward.

—¡Salud! —dijimos todos antes de bebernos de un trago nuestras bebidas.

Me estremecí ante la sensación del tequila dejando un camino ardiente al bajar por mi garganta. Los tragos de tequila solo no eran mis favoritos y definitivamente quería tener la cabeza despejada, así que ese chupito y la cerveza serían mi límite esta noche.

—Así que, ¿cómo demonios planearon esto? —preguntó Edward mientras colocaba su vaso vacío al lado del mío antes de regresar su mano a mi rodilla.

Riendo miré a Jasper.

—Tuvimos algo de ayuda.

Edward gruñó, negando con la cabeza.

—Maldición. ¿Ustedes sabían que iban a venir y no me dijeron nada? Eso es malvado, hombre… simplemente malvado. —Podía decir por el temblor de su pecho contra mi hombro que apenas estaba conteniendo la risa.

Emmett alzó las manos defensivamente.

—No me mires, hermano. Hubiera soltado la sopa. ¡Me alegro que no me dijeran nada!

Las chicas y yo nos reímos mientras Jasper asentía.

—Ciertamente. No hubieras podido aguantar de decirle el plan.

Alice explicó cómo ella y Jasper se habían encargado de la mayoría de los detalles, incluyendo la reservación del vuelo a Tampa y las señales para decirnos que era seguro estar en la casa.

Durante toda la historia, las manos de Edward nunca se quedaron quietas. Tenía un brazo alrededor de mi cintura, manteniéndome cerca de él. Su otra mano se había movido de mi rodilla a mi muslo, sus dedos jugando con la piel debajo del borde de mi falda antes de deslizarse a la piel de la cara interna de mi muslo por un momento y luego de regreso a mi rodilla… donde comenzó de nuevo el patrón. Aunque no era como si fuera el único tocando. Los dedos de mi mano izquierda estaban en su abdomen y estaba usando las uñas de mi mano derecha para ligeramente rascar su cuero cabelludo, jugando con su cabello de arriba antes de moverme para acariciar el suave y punzante de su nuca.

Mientras más permanecíamos sentados y hablábamos, más nos tocábamos y más atrevidas se volvían las manos de Edward. Con cada toque en mi pierna su mano iba más lejos, ocultos por la mesa y la oscuridad de la discoteca. Podía decir que mis bragas ya estaban húmedas de la excitación. Edward obviamente estaba tan excitado como yo, porque lo podía sentir contra mi cadera, poniéndose más duro.

—¿Bailamos? —gruñí, aunque se escuchó más a una pregunta que a cualquier otra cosa. Necesitaba sentir su cuerpo presionado contra el mío en la pista de baile una vez más.

 _Closer_ de _Neyo_ comenzó a sonar tan pronto como me puse de pie, y Edward tomó mi mano, guiándome a través de la multitud de gente, donde estábamos ocultos de la vista de todo el mundo, solo una de las muchas parejas perdiéndose en el otro.

El musculoso muslo de Edward se deslizó entre los míos, y sus manos se deslizaron por mis brazos, alzándolos para posicionarlos alrededor de su cuello. Una vez que me agarré, movió una mano a mi cadera, guiándome para moverme con él, la otra subió para enredarse en mi nuca. Mientras nos mecíamos juntos ante el pesado ritmo, mis caderas frotándose contra su muslo, Edward agarró mi cabello y jaló mi cabeza hacia atrás, posando sus labios en mi cuello.

Temblé contra él cuando sus dientes rasguñaron gentilmente, lengua y labios deslizándose y calmando la suave piel debajo de mi oreja. Sabía que estaba haciendo sonidos, tan excitada que no podía mantenerme en silencio incluso si hubiera querido, pero no me importaba. Mis propias manos estaban ocupadas, arañando, apretando, jalando… lo que fuera para acercarlo más a mí.

Para cuando _One in a Million_ de _Aaliyah_ sonó, tuve suficiente. Mi cuerpo se sentía como si estuviera en llamas y en cualquier parte que Edward tocaba ardía mucho más. Lo podía sentir duro e insistente contra mi pierna y ese pensamiento casi me hizo lanzármele encima allí mismo en la pista de baile enfrente de todo el mundo.

Edward debió haber sentido lo mismo porque gruñó mientras me besaba y lamió su camino hasta mi oreja.

—¿Vienes a casa conmigo?

Asentí, y a regañadientes lo dejé apartarse. Miramos a través de la multitud y capturamos la atención de Jasper. Él y Alice todavía estaban sentados en la mesa, envueltos en sí mismos. Emmett y Rose no estaban a la vista, pero me imaginaba que estaban bailando y si no, no quería pensar a dónde habían ido. No sería la primera vez que se escapaban al baño de una discoteca.

Edward le señaló a Jasper la puerta con un cabezazo mientras yo me despedía de Alice. Luego nos giramos y él me guió a través de la multitud hacia la puerta.

Ninguno de los dos habló mientras nos encaminábamos hacia el estacionamiento, la mano de Edward agarrando la mía como si pensara que iba a desaparecer. Me llevó hasta una pequeña SUV, buscando las llaves en su bolsillo.

No me pude quedar quieta. Mi necesidad por él me estaba volviendo loca y sentía que me iba a quemar desde adentro hacia afuera. Envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de él desde el costado, me restregué contra él, tratando de encontrar alguna liberación de la tensión que estaba sintiendo.

—¡Joder! —siseó Edward, dejando caer las llaves y girando para que mi espalda estuviera contra el auto. Su cuerpo cubrió el mío mientras avariciosamente reclamaba mi boca.

Fui rodeada por duro, fuerte y frío metal por detrás de mí y un duro cuerpo por delante. Edward colocó una mano en mi cabeza, dejando a la otra explorar… por doquier. Su lengua reclamando mi boca mientras sus dedos se deslizaban por mi rostro y mi cuello, sobre mis hombros, rozando el costado de mi seno sobre la tela de mi camisa. Jadeé cuando agarró mi trasero, solo para deslizar su mano hacia abajo lo suficiente para alzar mi pierna hacia su cadera lo cual lo puso mucho más cerca. Todo estaba alineado y yo estaba perdida, perdida en sus labios, con la respiración forzosa, perdida en dulces y talentosas lenguas, y dedos traviesos.

Mi necesidad por él aumentó exponencialmente y no hubo manera de detener a mis caderas. Rodaron lenta y fuertemente contra su erección, presionando exactamente donde lo necesitaba. Mi respiración se detuvo, Edward siseó y mi cabeza cayó hacia atrás contra la ventana del auto con un golpe sordo.

Acariciando mi muslo suavemente desde el interior de mi rodilla hacia arriba para rozar el borde de mi ropa interior, Edward murmuró:

—Mierda, Bella… te tengo que sacar de aquí. No quiero hacer esto aquí.

Asentí, aún jadeante, porque él tenía razón, no quería hacer esto como animales en un estacionamiento de una discoteca, pero que se jodiera si no me estaba matando. Ni siquiera era sobre la atracción física, aunque eso era realmente difícil de ignorar, pero era más acerca del amor que habíamos estado reteniendo durante jodidamente demasiado tiempo.

—Lo sé —jadeé, clavando mi mirada en sus ojos verdes mientras me miraba a través de las pestañas más largas y bellas que había visto.

—Quiero llevarte a casa… hacer esto bien —explicó, su hermoso rostro afligido cuando bajó mi pierna y se alejó. Acunando mi mentón, tocó mis labios con los suyos brevemente—. ¿Por favor?

—De acuerdo —dije, apartándome de la puerta del auto.

Recogió sus llaves y me dejó entrar, dando unos largos pasos estuvo detrás del volante, encendiendo el motor.

* * *

Y así comienzan estas dos semanas...

Alguien cree que abandonen la habitación una vez la pisen?

Hasta una próxima actualización,

Osbe desde Venezuela.


	90. Chapter 90

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia de **_Sarge's Girls._** Yo solo me encargo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Link del perfil de las autoras originales: https / www fanfiction net/ u / 4021263 / Sarge-s-Girls**

 **Link para la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8182137 / 1 / Coming-Home**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 90: Edward**

 **Tampa… viernes, 18 de junio de 2010, 10:23 p. m.**

Bella estuvo en silencio mientras manejaba a la casa. Me había tomado todo, cada gota de control para no llevar las cosas en el estacionamiento a otro nivel. Ansiaba verla correrse y sabía que si hubiera insistido, habría pasado allí. Pero era más que eso, necesitaba tocarla, asegurarme que era real.

Mientras nos deteníamos en una luz roja, alcé mi mano para acariciar su rostro mientras miraba por la ventana. Ella tomó mi mano con la suya, entrelazando nuestro dedos y sonriéndome.

—Debes saber que fisgoneé en tu habitación, cariño —dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

Riendo, me encogí de un hombro y llevé su mano a mis labios.

—Creo que ya sabes todo de mí, amor. No tengo nada que esconderte —susurré contra su piel, incapaz de detener a mi lengua que saliera para probar antes de que la luz se pusiera en verde.

No me tomó mucho tiempo estacionar en la entrada, donde apagué el auto y caminé a abrirle la puerta. Entrelazando mis dedos con los de ella, la guié hasta la puerta principal antes de dejarla entrar, la detuve porque necesitaba entender que esto no solo se trataba sobre echar un polvo, el camino a casa le había dado a mi cuerpo la oportunidad para que se calmara un poco y a mi cabeza para que se despejara… mucho.

—Cielo, mírame —susurré, colocando mis dedos debajo de su mentón para alzar su rostro. Dulces ojos marrones me miraron, y vi el mismo deseo, la misma necesidad que concordaba con la mía, pero iba a decir lo que necesitaba decir de todas maneras—. Esto no es sobre… si no estás lista para esto, está perfectamente bien. Estaría feliz de sostenerte toda la noche. —Incluso aunque mi polla prácticamente gritó en protesta, mi corazón decía eso en serio—. No puedo creer que estés aquí —susurré, inclinándome hacia abajo para dejar un beso en su frente, nariz, y finalmente sus labios.

—Créelo, sargento —rio sexymente, lanzando sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

Tomé la oportunidad para deslizar mis manos por su espalda hasta su trasero. Su cuerpo se sentía mejor de lo que incluso había imaginado, a pesar de todas las fotos que me había enviado durante todos estos meses. Ella era suave y firme en todos los lugares correctos. Era cálida y olía como las sábanas que me había enviado cuando llegamos a esta casa. Y cada parte de ella me llamaba, pero esperé por su respuesta.

—Estoy lista para _nosotros_ , Edward —se limitó a decir—, pero debes saber que tienes otro regalo por tu cumpleaños —soltó una risita, presionando sus labios contra los míos.

Me alejé, arqueando una ceja en su dirección.

—¿Aparte de ti?

Se rio y asintió.

—Sí, cariño, aparte de mí.

—No creo que mi corazón pueda con más, Bella —dije irónica pero honestamente.

—Solo entra —ordenó, riendo cuando envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cintura, prácticamente arrastrándola adentro.

Cerrando la puerta, me detuve, mirando a la esquina más lejana de la sala de estar. Mi boca se abrió y luego se cerró, solo para abrirse de nuevo.

—¿Me… me compraste un piano? —pregunté, mis ojos entrecerrándose en dirección al piano eléctrico en la esquina, a juego con una banca.

—Bueno, no es un piano de media cola, pero… —rio, encogiéndose de hombros.

De repente, todo era simplemente demasiado. Mi chica, y nuestros amigos dados el caso, me habían dado las dos cosas que más quería, sin ni siquiera darme una señal. Todo lo que había querido era a Bella y ser capaz de escaparme en la música, y lo habían hecho. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que alguien, mucho menos cinco personas, habían hecho este alboroto por mí que no podía con ello. Mi respiración se aceleró y mi corazón retumbó en mi pecho mientras envolvía mis brazos completamente alrededor de Bella para apretarla contra mí. Cerré los ojos fuertemente contra el ataque de emoción que de repente estaba sintiendo, dejé que mi frente se apoyara contra la de ella mientras intentaba controlarme.

Bella estaba aquí y era real. Pero más importante. Era la sensación de ser cuidado, una sensación que casi era desconocida, había pasado tanto tiempo. Desde que mi mamá se había muerto nadie se había tomado tantas molestias por mí. Y no estaba seguro de qué hacer con todo esto. Había creído que todas mis murallas se habían derrumbado por esta chica, pero al parecer, había dudas de las cuales ni sabía. La última de esas dudas desapareció.

Intenté agradecerle pero no estaba seguro de que eso fue lo que salió de mi boca mientras besaba su nariz, frente, labios. Deslizando mi boca hacia su mentón, mis manos agarraron la parte de atrás de su chaqueta para que esta fantasía no desapareciera.

—Es demasiado —dije contra la piel de su cuello, abriendo mi boca para saborear su verdadero sabor.

—Edward —jadeó Bella, sus dedos metiéndose en mi cabello, jalando, apretando para que la mirara.

No pude parar de susurrar, probar y besar. El jadeo que vibró debajo de mis labios hizo que mi respiración se detuviera. Quería ir lento, agradecerle, pero era completamente imposible. Y no ayudaba que mi deseo por la chica que en ese momento estaba en mis brazos hubiera derrumbado mi control.

Finalmente alejándome, acuné ambos lados de su rostro, capturando su boca con la mía. Empujándola, mi meta era el maldito pasillo, pero de algún modo, terminamos en la mesa de la cocina. Bella sonrió contra mi boca mientras la recostaba sobre ésta, deslizando mis labios desde su mejilla a su cuello. Esa dulce sonrisa me calmó más que nada, porque la comodidad que sentíamos estaba más allá de lo que me pude haber imaginado. Me hizo reír bajito en su oreja, haciéndola removerse un poco debajo de mí.

—Edward —rio, solo para convertirse en un puto jadeo que nunca había escuchado—. ¿Es esto un agradecimiento?

—Sí —sonreí contra su cuello, deslizando mis dientes por su suave piel solo para sentir todo su cuerpo estremecerse debajo de mí de nuevo.

—¿No quieres tocarlo? —rio, enterrando sus dedos en mi cabello al mismo tiempo que me posicionaba entre sus piernas.

—No —gruñí, colocando mis manos a ambos lados de su cabeza, presionando mi frente contra la de ella—. Te prometo… te juro por Dios y todo lo que es sagrado que tocaré lo que quieras… _más tarde_ , pero el piano no es donde quiero poner mis manos en este puto momento.

Sentándose, me empujó hasta que estaba de pie pero sus piernas se envolvieron alrededor de mis muslos.

—Ya has estado tocando mucho, Masen. Es mi turno —sentenció, alzando sus manos a los botones de mi camisa y jalando hasta que lentamente se abrieron uno por uno.

En vez de quitarme la camisa, la dejó colgando abierta, pero el ardiente calor que brotó de sus manos cuando finalmente me tocó hizo que cada músculo que tenía se contrajera. Sus palmas subieron a mi pecho, sus dedos hundiéndose y pulgares rozando mis pezones, huesos de cadera y el camino de vello que guiaba hacia debajo de mis pantalones. Inclinándose hacia adelante, dejó un beso en mi esternón, rozando con su nariz hacia mi cuello.

—Dios, hueles mejor que tus camisas —murmuró contra mi clavícula mientras sus manos prácticamente quemaban mi espalda, estómago y pecho debajo de mi camisa.

Cuando sus pequeños dedos agarraron mis placas de identificación, jalándome hacia ella, mi mano voló a su cabello, para voltear su cabeza, agarrando un puñado de éste. Cuando su boca se abrió para mí y sus piernas subieron más alto y se apretaron más alrededor de mi cintura, alcé mis manos a su trasero y la levanté de la mesa.

Para cuando la llevé a mi habitación, cerré la puerta y la presioné contra ella, la ropa comenzó a ser un problema. Bella me quitó mi camisa, forzándola por mis hombros hasta que me alejé lo suficiente para dejarla caer al suelo. La pequeña chaqueta que estaba usando también siguió el mismo curso. Cuando ambos estuvimos desnudos de la cintura para arriba, aunque ella estaba usando el sostén de color azul más claro que había visto, ambos éramos un desastre jadeante.

—Mierda, nena —gruñí, apartándola de la puerta lo suficiente para arquear su espalda—. Ese puto sonrojo sí que baja hasta tu ombligo.

Bella resopló una carcajada que se convirtió en un sexy jadeo cuando mis labios rozaron su sostén.

Fue entonces cuando mi mirada se posó en lo que colgaba de su cuello, cayendo justo entre el valle de sus hermosos senos. Las placas de identificación nunca se habían visto más sexy. Alejándome, alcé mi mirada hacia Bella, admirándola por completo.

—Tal vez debería llevarte a un salón de tatuajes mientras estás aquí —le dije, inclinándome para acariciar la cadena con mi nariz, inhalando su esencia—. Mi nombre en tu cuerpo es jodidamente sexy, Isabella…

Jadeó cuando besé lenta, larga y húmedamente la cadena desde su pecho hasta su cuello y luego continué hasta su mejilla.

Después de un último rocé de mis labios a su suave piel, susurré:

—Dulzura, te quiero en mi cama. Quiero verte por completo. ¿Puedo hacer eso?

Me hubiera detenido si me lo hubiera pedido, pero su asentimiento me dio el permiso para apartarla de la puerta y acostarla en mi cama, solo para colocarme a su lado.

—Lamento no haber hecho la cama, pero no sabía que iba a traer a casa a la mujer más hermosa de la discoteca esta noche —bromeé mientras apartaba un mechón de cabello de su rostro, sabiendo que ella sabía que nunca hacía mi cama estando fuera de la base.

Ella sonrió, acunando mi rostro.

—Bueno, ¿no soy una chica afortunada? —rio.

—Creo que yo soy el afortunado, Bella —dije seriamente, dándole a su cuerpo una larga y lánguida mirada—. Eres todo lo que había imaginado y más. Te amo muchísimo. Gracias por venir, por planear esto…

—También te amo, Edward —dijo, con su voz consternada—. No sabía que se sentiría así —suspiró, clavando sus ojos en los míos, podía ver las lágrimas formándose.

—Shh —dije contra sus labios—. Déjame amarte. Por favor, Bella. Déjame mostrarte lo que en realidad significas para mí.

Cuidadosamente, con dedos traviesos para escuchar su suave risa, removí sus zapatos, deslizando mis manos desde sus piernas hasta el cierre de su falda. Mientras que cada centímetro de piel fue siendo revelada, dejé largos y húmedos besos. Estaba enfrente de mí en lencería pequeña de encaje y de color azul, negué con la cabeza.

—Esto es mucho mejor que una foto —murmuré, entrelazando mi mirada con la de ella para finalmente rogarle en silencio por permiso para desnudarla por completo, y ella asintió.

Simplemente tenía que jodidamente tenerla. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que pudiera detenerme, y por la humedad que podía ver a través de su ropa interior, sabía que no solo yo pensaba lo mismo. Y ella era jodidamente perfecta. Redondos y firmes senos se alzaban con cada respiración que tomaba, pezones se endurecían luego de que el frío aire los rozaba, y no pude evitar lamer mis labios ante la vista de ella, arreglada, depilada y tan putamente húmeda para mí.

Colocando una mano en su cabeza y arrodillándome entre sus piernas, me incliné para besarla de nuevo. Acuné un seno, gimiendo sin pena cuando su pezón se endureció incluso más bajo mi palma. Alejándome de su boca, besé su oreja, porque no pude evitar disfrutar la manera en como estaba reaccionando ante mi toque.

—Veamos… —susurré contra el suave punto detrás de su oreja, haciendo que contuviera la respiración—. Creo que recuerdo estos puntos de los que me contaste. Este es uno, ¿cierto? —pregunté, abriendo mi boca sobre su piel, mi lengua moviéndose lo suficiente para volverla loca, pero era mi otra mano la que fue a buscar. Moviendo mis dedos sobre su ombligo, bajé un poco más, sonriendo contra su garganta cuando todo su cuerpo se alzó de la cama en el momento que delineé la línea de su biquini justo arriba de su montículo.

Mierda, era sensible.

—Allí está —ronroneé en su oreja, solo para morder ligeramente su hombro mientras me deslizaba por su cuerpo.

Succioné cada pezón, deslizando mis dientes por su esternón y moviendo mi lengua en su ombligo, todo eso mientras nunca apartaba la mirada de sus ojos. Cuando mi lengua se deslizó hacia su montículo, chilló, sus caderas alzándose debajo de mí.

—¡Cristo, Edward! —jadeó, agarrando las sábanas, retorciéndolas en sus pequeñas manos mientras succionaba fuerte su piel, porque le había prometido que marcaría ese lugar como mío.

Besando el pliegue de su pierna, dije:

—Ábrete para mí, nena. Necesito asegurarme que estás lo suficientemente húmeda para mí.

El agarre de Bella en la sábanas se tensó mientras lamía la cara interna de cada muslo, la abría para mí y daba una larga y lenta lamida al coño más bonito que había visto jamás… o tal vez era porque era simplemente… Bella. Pero demonios, estaba húmeda y humedeciéndose cada vez más con cada lamida, golpecito y movimiento circular de mi lengua. Succionando su hinchado clítoris con mi boca, tanteé su entrada con mis dedos, finalmente deslizándome dentro de ella.

—Mm, amor… eres tan estrecha, estás tan húmeda —gemí contra su sensible piel, haciendo que sus caderas se restregaron contra mi rostro—. Te vas a sentir tan jodidamente bien —le dije, moviendo mi lengua alrededor de su clítoris al mismo tiempo que mis dedos se curvaban dentro de ella.

Las manos de Bella soltaron las sábanas, enterrándolas en mi cabello mientras me sostenía fuertemente contra su coño, así que succioné más fuerte con mi boca, gimiendo contra ella cuando la sentí finalmente correrse. Sus entrañas apretaron mis dedos, sus manos me apretaron más fuerte y mi nombre nunca, jamás se había escuchado tan malditamente bien. Casi me corrí al verla, con su cabeza hacia atrás, su rostro y cuello sonrojados y la mirada de satisfacción en sus ojos.

—Edward… por favor —rogó, aunque por qué, no tenía ni idea.

Moviendo mi lengua contra ella, curvé mis dedos de nuevo.

—Oh, no… nena, me vas a dar otro…

* * *

Les actualizo tan temprano porque más tarde no va a haber luz.

Y también porque soy así de buena. *corazones*

Hasta una próxima oportunidad,

Osbe desde Venezuela.


	91. Chapter 91

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia de _**Sarge's Girls.**_ Yo solo me encargo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Link del perfil de las autoras originales: https / www fanfiction net/ u / 4021263 / Sarge-s-Girls**

 **Link para la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8182137 / 1 / Coming-Home**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 91: Bella**

 **Tampa… viernes, 18 de junio de 2010, 10:56 p. m.**

—¡Edward… por favor! —Sabía que probablemente me escuchaba como si estuviera suplicando, y lo estaba, estaba suplicando por la polla de Edward, por una liberación de la intensa sensación que estaba creando con su boca y su lengua… por todo. Por cualquier cosa.

Jadeé cuando su lengua salió y lamió mi clítoris y sus dedos se curvaron perfectamente, alcanzando el punto que ya me había vuelto loca esta noche.

—Oh, no… nena, me vas a dar otro…

Con un zumbido vibratorio, envolvió sus labios alrededor de mi clítoris. Cuando su otra mano presionó gentilmente sobre mi abdomen bajo, sus dedos curvados me empujaron al vacío. Me tensé, gritando su nombre una vez más mientras me corría, sintiendo salir un chorro de humedad que mojó su mano.

—¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! —lloriqueé, jalando fuerte su cabeza, mis talones clavándose en la sábana mientras subía mis caderas hacia su rostro.

El orgasmo pareció durar una eternidad hasta que finalmente colapsé, con mi cuerpo hecho gelatina, en la cama, mis manos cayendo sin fuerza a mis costados.

Edward me tomó entre sus brazos, dejando suaves y delicados besos en mis mejillas, mis párpados, mi nariz y, finalmente, mis labios hasta que regresé a la tierra de los humanos, abriendo mis ojos para mirarlo.

—¿Qué diantres fue _eso_? —pregunté, alzando mi mano para meter mis dedos en su cabello, esperando no haber arrancado ninguno en mi… entusiasmo—. ¿Me acabo de orinar? —Mi mano libre subió a mi cara para cubrirla, apenada.

Él se rio, profundo y ronco, apartando mi mano de mi cara, deslizando un dedo por mi mejilla hasta mi pecho, haciendo círculos en mis pezones.

—Eso, mi amor, ciertamente calificaría como eyaculación femenina.

—¿Qué… es decir… cómo? Oh, Dios mío. ¡Nunca he hecho eso antes! —Estaba tartamudeando y sabía que estaba completamente roja.

Cuando miré a Edward, él estaba sonriendo orgullosamente.

—Yo tampoco he hecho eso antes, pero al parecer toqué el lugar indicado.

—Mmm —acepté—. De hecho sí.

Me reí ante la maldita expresión orgullosa en su rostro, pero cuando su mano viajó más hacia abajo, haciendo círculos en mi ombligo, la risa se convirtió en un gemido. De repente, estaba hambrienta de él. Bajando mis manos, lo agarré sobre sus pantalones, donde estaba duro y largo y tan listo para mí.

—Quítatelos —ordené, subiendo mi mano para desabrocharlos.

Los ojos verdes de Edward ya oscurecidos se oscurecieron incluso más, y en pocos segundos, se levantó de la cama, quitándose los zapatos y medias, bajando el cierre para poder deshacerse de la última pieza de ropa que quedaba entre nosotros. No pude evitar gemir cuando me di cuenta que no tenía nada debajo de los pantalones.

Cuando comenzó a acercarse de nuevo a la cama, sostuve mi mano en alto, deteniéndolo y luego me giré hacia mi costado para admirarlo.

Mis ojos vagaron por su cuerpo, analizando cada detalle. Era alto y esbelto, sus hombros y brazos musculosos, pero no mucho. Sus pectorales eran perfectos, había suficiente definición musculosa para ser sexy, pero no lo suficiente para darle la apariencia de tener senos, mientras que su abdomen era lo bastante sólido para que una moneda rebotara. Había solo un poco de vello broncíneo en su abdomen, guiando hacia… Sí, mis ojos no podían concentrarse todavía en eso o de lo contrario no podría ver más allá. El mismo vello estaba esparcido en sus fuertes muslos y pantorrillas, e incluso sus pies eran perfectos.

Para cuando mis ojos regresaron al vello ligeramente más oscuro en la unión de sus muslos, todo mi cuerpo se sintió encendido. Todos mis nervios estaban de punta mientras mi excitación aumentaba. Al parecer no era la única. Sus más de veintiún centímetros estaban a la vista mientras su erección sobresalía de su cuerpo, apuntando en mi dirección como una señal de emergencia. Estaba totalmente erecto, la cabeza un poco más oscura que el resto de su polla, y ya había una gota de líquido pre seminal decorando la punta.

—Dios, eres sexy —murmuré, mis ojos moviéndose de nuevo para encontrarse con los suyos. Cuando curvé mi dedo hacia él, no perdió tiempo en volver a mi lado.

Lamí mis labios, bajando mis manos para agarrar su erección, dándole unas buenas apretadas mientras su cabeza caía hacia atrás y gemía mi nombre.

—Bella… joder, amor, si sigues haciendo eso, no voy a durar y quiero estar dentro de ti cuando…

Interrumpiéndolo con un beso, le di una última apretada y luego lo solté, susurrando:

—Hazme el amor, Edward.

No perdió tiempo en ponerse sobre mí, posicionándose sobre sus rodillas con una mano agarrando mi hombro y con la otra sosteniendo su erección para colocarla en mi entrada.

—Te amo jodidamente demasiado, Bella —rugió, sacudiendo su cabeza una vez, antes de inclinarse para dejar un delicado beso en mi pecho, sobre mi corazón, mientras lentamente, dolorosamente lento, se introducía en mí.

Gemí, inmediatamente alzando mis manos para sostenerme de sus bíceps cuando colocó su otra mano en mi hombro. Incluso con solo unos centímetros dentro de mí, ya estaba estirándome.

—¿Estás bien? —Su voz fue rasposa, como si se estuviera conteniendo demasiado hasta el punto de ser doloroso.

Las palabras me abandonaron, así que asentí con la cabeza, mordiendo mi labio y silenciosamente rogándole por más mientras mecía mis caderas para encontrarme con las de él.

—Cristo, Isabella —siseó, su frente cayendo sobre la mía—. No sé si pueda hacer esto lento. No esta vez.

Alcé una mano para acunar su rostro, delineando las líneas que se formaron alrededor de sus ojos por la tensión en su cuerpo, y luego la deslicé a su cabello. Estaba corto, casi muy corto, pero lo suficientemente largo para agarrarme. Dándole un jalón, dije:

—Entonces no lo hagas.

Se quedó congelado por un momento, buscando algo en mis ojos. Debió haber encontrado lo que estaba buscando porque, con un gruñido gutural, empujó sus caderas y se deslizó por completo dentro de mí hasta que pude sentir el vello de la base de su polla rozando contra mis labios menores.

—¡Joder! —jadeé—. Por favor, Edward. ¡Más, justo así!

Una de sus manos se enredó en mi cabello e inclinó mi cabeza mientras comenzó a mover sus caderas, golpeándome tan duro y tan profundo que no estaba segura que alguna vez había sido tocada allí antes. Agachó su cabeza otra vez, enterrándola en mi cuello, colocando sus labios justo debajo de mi oreja, mordiendo gentilmente antes de aliviar con su lengua.

Solté su cabello y me agarré del cabecero detrás de mí, encontrándolo en las embestidas lo mejor que podía.

Cuando su mano soltó mi cabello y se movió entre nuestros cuerpos para darle un gentil pellizco a mi clítoris, eso fue todo lo que tomó. Grité, su nombre saliendo de mis labios repetidamente como una oración.

Edward dio una última fuerte embestida, chocando sus caderas contra las mías, y se corrió pulsando dentro de mí.

Ambos estábamos respirando forzosamente cuando Edward colapsó a mi lado, e incluso aunque estábamos sudados y pegajosos, me atrajo hacia sus brazos, besando mi sien.

—Eso fue…

—Maravilloso —terminó por mí—. ¿Espectacular? ¿Perfecto?

Me reí, colocando un brazo en su cintura, acurrucándome.

—La que quieras —le dije, incapaz de borrar la sonrisa de mi boca incluso cuando bostecé.

—¿Cansada, amor? —preguntó, dejando un beso en mi cabello.

Asentí.

—He estado muy emocionada para dormir las últimas noches.

—Entonces alistémonos para dormir, cielo —suspiró Edward, pero era un sonido alegre—. Tengo grandes planes para ti, y necesitas descansar.

Asentí, después me alcé, besándolo suavemente y luego lo provoqué al pasar por encima de él para llegar al otro lado de la cama así podía hacer lo que necesitaba hacer en el baño.

Su gruñido me dijo que había tenido éxito.

Quince minutos después, ambos estábamos de regreso a la cama. Me había lavado la cara, pasado una toalla húmeda por todo mi cuerpo y me había encargado de las necesidades básicas, y luego había esperado a Edward en la cama mientras él hacía lo mismo.

Sin decir una palabra, se giró para enfrentarme, envolviéndome en sus brazos. Alcé mi cabeza y me besó larga, lenta y dulcemente antes de presionar su frente contra la mía.

—Estoy jodidamente contento de que estés aquí y tan contento de que eres mía. Lo he dicho antes, pero soy el desgraciado más afortunado del planeta, Isabella. Te amo jodidamente demasiado.

Mi corazón revoloteó mientras mi amor por Edward crecía, incluso aunque no pensaba que eso fuera posible.

—Estoy aquí, sargento, y soy tuya, como tú eres mío. También te amo, cariño.

Me besó una vez más y luego me jaló más cerca, suspirando mientras nuestras piernas se entrelazaban y mi cabello caía en su hombro.

Mi último pensamiento antes de sucumbir al sueño fue la sensación de estar en casa por primera vez en mucho tiempo.


	92. Chapter 92

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia de _**Sarge's Girls.**_ Yo solo me encargo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Link del perfil de las autoras originales: https / www fanfiction net/ u / 4021263 / Sarge-s-Girls**

 **Link para la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8182137 / 1 / Coming-Home**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 92: Edward**

 **Tampa… sábado, 19 de junio de 2010, 8:10 a. m.**

Luz brillante entraba por la ventana cuando miré alrededor de la habitación. Negué con la cabeza al ver la ropa y los zapatos regados en el suelo, ante la vista de unas maletas desconocidas en la esquina, y finalmente, ante la vista que aún no parecía real.

Había estado despierto por un hora, intentando jodidamente dejarla tranquila, así que luego de una ida al baño, me deslicé cuidadosamente en la cama detrás de ella. Alzándome sobre un codo, admiré cada centímetro de ella, un abanico de cabello color caoba sobre mi almohada, una suave y desnuda pierna que se había escapado de debajo de las sábanas, y la espalda más hermosa en la que alguna vez había posado mis ojos. Luego estaba su rostro, casi infantil en su sueño con su mano debajo de su mentón. Largas pestañas apoyándose en su mejilla, sus labios aún hinchados sobresaliendo y sus cejas fruncidas ante lo que fuera que estaba soñando.

Era tan malditamente perfecta. Y había una parte de mí que todavía pensaba que estaba soñando.

Mis ojos se posaron en el tatuaje en su hombro. No sabía si estar molesto como el demonio que alguien la hubiera lastimado lo suficiente que la llevó a tomar acciones tan drásticas o excitarme por lo sexy que ese pequeño tatuaje era. Era un cisne negro con toques en verde, como ella había dicho, y me llamaba. Inclinándome, dejé un suave beso sobre él, sonriendo cuando su cuerpo reaccionó instantáneamente. Suaves piernas se enredaron con las mías, un dulce gemido rompió el silencio de la habitación y su delicioso trasero se empujó contra mí, rozándose con mi polla, lo cual causó que mis propios sonidos chocaran contra su piel mientras dejaba otro beso en su tatuaje.

La quería de nuevo y no era un secreto, especialmente cuando se arqueó contra mí, jadeando cuando me deslicé entre sus piernas. Ojos cálidos y somnolientos se abrieron, mirándome mientras dejaba otro beso en su tatuaje. Esta vez, lo delineé con la punta de mi lengua.

—Mm, bueno, buenos días para ti también, Edward —rio, sonriendo lenta y dulcemente.

—Mmhm —tarareé, mordiendo su hombro—. Cuéntame de nuevo sobre esto —dije riendo cuando me sonrió en respuesta.

—Me caí, dejándome dos ojos negros. Me hice esto para aliviar el dolor que me causó cuando me decían Cisne negro —murmuró, su voz sexy un poco ronca.

—¿Te caíste? ¿O alguien te empujó? —pregunté, pensando que los chicos eran jodidamente crueles y no habría dudas del porqué terminó con moretones.

Riendo suavemente, negó con la cabeza.

—No, cariño. Me caí. Sobre mis propios pies, muchas gracias. No era exactamente grácil durante mis años de adolescencia.

—Hmm —contesté, incapaz de mantener quietas mis caderas porque se sentía jodidamente bien—. No lo puedo imaginar. Fue increíblemente grácil anoche, señorita Swan.

—Sí, bueno… un par de buenos orgasmos le harían eso a una chica. De repente nos convertimos en estrellas porno —rio, chillando cuando la agarré fuerte y la jalé para acercarla más.

Me reí, enterrándome en su cabello.

—Supongo que eso es cierto… para hombres y mujeres —bufé, poniendo los ojos en blanco, pero dejando otro beso en su hombro—. Te amo. Estoy putamente contento de que estés aquí.

Ella sonrió pero quitó mis brazos de su alrededor.

—También te amo, cariño, pero necesito un segundo.

Sonriendo, la dejé ir, viendo sin pena alguna su figura desnuda caminar hacia el baño. Me levanté y me senté contra el cabecero, dejando la sábana alrededor de mí porque estaba de nuevo duro por ella y no había mucho que pudiera hacer al respecto. Podía imaginar que estaba dolorida. Frotando mi rostro, suspiré en completa alegría y puro deseo. Era un sentimiento completamente diferente para mí. Nunca me había sentido tan conectado a una persona como con Bella.

La puerta del baño se abrió y pude ver que había lavado su rostro y peinado su cabello, no que me importara una mierda. El solo tenerla aquí me hacía el desgraciado más feliz de la vida. Verdaderamente era espectacular y curvé un dedo en su dirección.

—Ven acá —susurré, sintiendo una sensación de _déjà vu_ porque había soñado esto no hace mucho, donde Bella había caminado hacia mí desde el baño.

—Es la mañana siguiente, sargento. ¿Estás listo para deshacerte de mí? —bromeó, mordiendo su labio inferior cuando la puse sobre mi regazo, negando con la cabeza.

La sábana se deslizó, lo que causó que mi excitación quedara atrapada entre nosotros. Y se retorció ante el sonido de ella llamándome sargento. Algo sobre eso jodidamente me destruyó.

—No —susurré finalmente, mis cejas frunciéndose—. No creo que dos semanas sean suficientes. —Acuné su rostro antes de bajar mis manos por sus hombros y costados, rozando el borde de sus senos mientras bajaba hacia su perfecto trasero. Acercándola, dije—: No sé si podré ser capaz de dejarte ir

—Lo sé —suspiró, deslizando sus dedos por mi cabello y luego bajándolos por cada lado de mi rostro—. Tal vez hice que esperar hasta octubre fuese más difícil para nosotros, pero… no podía más, Edward. Y cuando Alice vio la manera de sorprenderte… yo solo… tuve que hacerlo.

Alcé la mirada sonriéndole a su dulce rostro, porque era adorable cuando balbuceaba nerviosamente.

—Créeme, me alegro que lo hayas hecho —admití, acercando su rostro para un rápido beso—. A la mierda con todo. Lidiaremos con eso cuando suceda. Siempre lo hemos hecho, dulzura.

Asintió silenciosamente, besándome de nuevo y justo como la noche anterior, se salió completamente de control. Bella dominó cada segundo, cada toque y cada movimiento debido a su posición. Puso sus manos en mis hombros, dándome profundos, fuertes y húmedos besos. Deslizando dientes y lengua sobre mi labio inferior, sus caderas giraron sobre mí causando que su ya húmedo coño se deslizara sobre mi polla.

—Cristo, nena —jadeé, mi cabeza cayendo hacia atrás contra el cabecero—. Joder, te deseo…

—Sí, por favor, Edward.

—¿Estás dolorida? —le pregunté porque no era un completo cabrón. Sabía que no nos lo habíamos tomado precisamente lento anoche.

—Mmm —ronroneó, besando mi cuello—. Es un dolor delicioso, cariño —dijo, sus dientes mordiendo mi barbilla.

Reí sombríamente, jalando hacia abajo para mirar sus ojos.

—Bueno, está por ponerse peor, Isabella. Porque te voy a tomar justo así —le dije, agarrando sus caderas y restregándola sobre mí de nuevo solo para mojar mi polla con la humedad que ya estaba saliendo de ella.

Se congeló por una fracción de segundo y pude ver sus nervios al tener que estar arriba.

—Tranquila —canturreé—. Te mostraré —le juré en un susurro—. Tienes todo el poder de esta manera, nena. Controlas todo… cuán bien te sientes, cuán bien me siento yo, cuán rápido quieres ir. Personalmente, me gustaría tomarme mi tiempo contigo…

Asintió y vi cada gota de confianza que tenía ser entregada a mí mientras la levantaba. Colocando sus manos en mis hombros, me dejó alinearme en su entrada.

—Lentamente, Isabella —gruñí entre dientes, porque era todo lo que podía hacer para no entrar de golpe, enterrarme en el cálido, apretado y dulce paraíso que era su coño.

No había nada más hermoso que verme deslizándome por completo dentro de ella. Su boca estaba abierta y su respiración era pesada mientras se ajustaba a mi tamaño, su cuerpo se estiró y apretó en protesta para recibirme. Su frente cayó sobre la mía y la tranquilicé acariciando su espalda, hombros, trasero, haciendo lo mejor que podía para no rogarle que se moviera porque no podía hacerle eso.

Enterrando mi mano en el cabello de su nuca, jalé su cabeza hacia atrás para besar su piel, instándole a que siguiera.

—Joder, te sientes tan bien de esta manera —jadeé, mis ojos poniéndose en blanco cuando ella finalmente rodó en un ola erótica—. Oh, Dios, justo así, amor.

Agarrando sus nalgas, la guié, disfrutando cada sonido, cada "te amo" jadeante y cada movimiento de sus caderas. Descubrió rápidamente lo que la hacía sentir bien. Si alzaba sus caderas adecuadamente, su clítoris rozaría con mi hueso pélvico lo cual causaba que su respiración se detuviera. Si arqueaba su espalda, yo lamería, probaría y succionaría sus pezones, mis ojos nunca dejando los suyos. Y si me besaba, entonces yo tenía que hacerme cargo, porque era demasiado para ella.

Era el ritmo más hermoso que había visto, pero necesitaba que se corriera. Y pronto. Acunando sus nalgas una vez más, dejé que mis dedos la exploraran, donde estábamos conectados, lo húmeda que estaba, y su otra entrada, lo cual hizo que una fantástica sarta de maldiciones siseadas escaparan de su boca chocando contra la piel de mi cuello.

—Mm —gemí, sonriendo contra el costado de su cuello—. ¿Eso se siente bien, nena? —pregunté, moviendo mi dedo de nuevo.

—Sí, sí —canturreó—. Mierda, Edward…

Aplicando un poco más de presión, gemí cuando completa y absolutamente se derrumbó en mis brazos. De hecho, todo su cuerpo tembló por la fuerza del orgasmo y me llevó con ella. Sentándome, envolví mis brazos alrededor de ella por completo mientras ambos bajábamos de nuestro clímax.

Enterró su rostro en mi cuello mientras sus manos agarraban mis hombros desde atrás. Estábamos pegajosos, sudados y nunca había estado más satisfecho en mi vida.

Deslizando mis dedos hacia arriba y hacia abajo por su columna, me alejé para mirarla.

—Eso fue…

—Intenso —terminó jadeando con una sonrisa en su rostro—. Te amo…

—También te amo, Bella. ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy? No tengo que regresar a la base hasta el lunes —le dije.

Ella sonrió, mordiendo su labio inferior.

—Quiero escucharte tocar —sentenció—. Y quiero hacerte el desayuno.

Riendo, pensé que eso se escuchaba jodidamente perfecto.

—Hecho. ¡Ahora mete ese dulce trasero a la ducha!


	93. Chapter 93

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia de _**Sarge's Girls.**_ Yo solo me encargo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Link del perfil de las autoras originales: https / www fanfiction net/ u / 4021263 / Sarge-s-Girls**

 **Link para la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8182137 / 1 / Coming-Home**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 93: Bella**

 **Tampa… sábado, 19 de junio de 2010, 8:55 a. m.**

Edward y yo nos tomamos nuestro tiempo en la ducha, y de hecho estaba muy dolorida, así que aparte de unos toques no tan inocente mientras amorosamente nos lavábamos mutuamente, no hicimos nada de ñaca-ñaca. Aunque cuando me apretó contra su pecho, su polla ya dura contra mi trasero, y me prometió que tendríamos bastantes oportunidades para estar en la ducha y en la bañera antes de que me fuera, había tomado todo de mi control para no saltarle allí mismo.

—¿Qué quieres de desayuno? —pregunté mientras me ponía un short sobre las bragas del biquini color morado.

La risa profunda de Edward se escuchó detrás de mí, y me giré mirando sobre mi hombro para encontrarlo muy divertido. Estaba sentando en el borde de la cama con sus ojos fijos en mi trasero.

Para provocarlo, me incliné para agarrar mi camisa de la maleta, asegurándome de menear dicho trasero.

—Bella, me estás matando —gruñó mientras yo reía—. Vístete, cielo, antes de que olvide lo dolorida que estás. —Cuando me enderecé y me puse la camisa, continuó—: Y referente al desayuno, sinceramente no tengo idea de lo que tenemos en la nevera. Si no podemos conseguir algo, vamos al supermercado.

Extendiendo mi mano, asentí y dije:

—Bueno, entonces vamos. Por alguna razón, tengo bastante hambre.

Su sonrisa malvada me dijo que sabía exactamente la razón de eso, y estaba putamente orgulloso.

Caminamos en silencio por el pasillo, ya que podíamos oír algunos ronquidos provenientes de las otras habitaciones. No había escuchado a los otros regresar anoche, pero había estado… ocupada, así que supongo que habían entrado sin ser detectados.

—¿Los oíste regresar? —susurré, señalando con mi pulgar sobre mi hombro mientras entrabamos en la sala de estar.

Edward negó con la cabeza.

—No anoche. Aunque sabía que estaban aquí, porque cuando me desperté, pude oír a alguien entrar al otro baño.

Razonable.

Cuando llegamos a la cocina, Edward se sentó en el mesón, viendo mientras me dirigía a la nevera.

—¿Qué harás?

Me reí ante su tono ansioso.

—Si tienes todo, pensaba hacer tostadas francesas.

Sus cejas se fruncieron, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Siendo honestos, no tengo ni idea. ¿No necesitas huevos y pan para eso?

Asintiendo, saqué el cartón de huevos, junto con la leche y mantequilla de la nevera.

—Por lo general uso mitad y mitad, pero no tienes mucha, así que la leche funcionará.

—Puedo conseguir un poco —dijo, y podía decir que en realidad no quería salir si no tenía que hacerlo.

Moviendo mi mano, negué con la cabeza.

—No te preocupes. Esto también funciona. —Luego de colocar las cosas a un lado de él sobre el mesón, pregunté—: ¿Dónde está el pan?

Edward señaló una pequeña puerta al otro lado de la nevera y cuando la abrí, no solo encontré una pieza de pan fresca, Jasper debió de haberlo comprado sabiendo que querría hacer tostadas francesas mientras estuviera aquí, sino que también algo de miel y sal en un pequeño recipiente.

Estaba en medio de mezclar todo para mojar los panes cuando cuatro somnolientas personas entraron. Emmett y Rose eran los únicos completamente vestidos mientras que Jasper y Alice estaban en ropa interior y camisetas.

—Iremos a comprar café —explicó Rose—. Tienen solo negro, pero ninguna de nosotras querremos eso.

Emmett gruñó por tener que salir tan temprano, pero Rose simplemente se inclinó y le susurró algo en el oído y de repente se puso de pie, viéndose mucho más feliz.

—En verdad no quieres saber —dije negando con la cabeza, riendo ante las cejas alzadas de Edward. Él había estado a punto de preguntar lo que Rose le había dicho a Emmett y por experiencias pasadas, sabía que no era algo que el resto de nosotros quisiera escuchar.

Volviéndome hacia ellos, les guiñé.

—Entonces vayan. Las tostadas francesas estarán listas para cuando lleguen.

—Gracias, Bellsy —dijo Emmett felizmente, sobando su estómago.

—Sí, sí —sonreí y me giré hacia Alice mientras Rose y Emmett se dirigían a la puerta principal.

—¿A qué hora llegaron anoche?

Ella rio y miró a Jasper, acurrucándose entre sus brazos.

—Treinta minutos después que ustedes.

 _Oh_ … Con razón no los habíamos escuchado.

En vez de seguir con esa línea de conversación potencialmente vergonzosa, cambié el tema mientras cortaba gruesas rebanadas del pan enfrente de mí.

—¿Así que qué hay para hoy?

…

Después del desayuno, los otros desaparecieron en su habitación mientras Edward me llevaba a la sala de estar, instándome a sentarme en el sofá a un lado del teclado.

—Sabes que este fue un regalo totalmente egoísta, ¿cierto? —pregunté mientras él se sentaba en la pequeña banca que había venido con el piano.

Él sonrió, arqueando una ceja.

—¿Oh, en serio? ¿Y por qué, Isabella?

Incluso aunque claramente estaba bromeando conmigo, me encogí de hombros y dije sin pena alguna.

—Las pocas piezas que me enviaste no eran suficientes. Quería escucharte tocar algún día y esta era la mejor forma.

Sonriendo, comenzó a tocar _Claro de Luna_ , la que ya antes lo había escuchado tocar.

—Me encanta esta canción —murmuró el en voz baja, mirándome—. Mi mamá solía tocarme esta antes de enfermarse.

Subí mis piernas, abrazando mis rodillas para poder usarlas de apoyo y poner mi mentón mientras lo escuchaba tocar.

Luego de allí, cambió a otra pieza que reconocía como de Mozart. Durante casi media hora, lo escuché tocar de todo, desde música clásica a canciones contemporáneas de pop, e incluso un par de canciones country se colaron. En un momento dado, tocó la canción que reconocí como la que le había compuesto a su madre, y para el final, me encontré secando unas lágrimas silenciosas. Se veía tan feliz y tan en paz, y era una cosa hermosa de ver.

Cuando alzó su mirada hacia mí y comenzó una nueva canción, sentí mi corazón acelerarse contra mi pecho. No reconocí la canción que estaba tocando, y tenía la misma sensación que con la de su madre, así que tuve que asumir que era una que él había compuesto.

Había un tono casi nostálgico al principio, y luego aceleraba y cambiaba a un sonido ligero y feliz, como si las notas estuvieran bailando en el aire. Subió a un crescendo antes de darme cuenta que estaba llorando de nuevo, y esta vez, no me molesté en secarme las lágrimas. Estaba demasiado absorta por el amor que podía escuchar en las notas para preocuparme por algo más.

Para cuando la última nota desapareció, estaba de pie, enterrando mis dedos en su cabello y presionando mis labios contra los suyos. Subí a su regazo y supe que la banca no estaba destinada para dos personas. El debió haber sabido eso también, porque maldijo bajito contra mis labios y se puso de pie, envolviéndome con sus brazos. Me sostuve, enterrando mi rostro en su cuello mientras me cargaba rápidamente por el pasillo hacia la habitación.


	94. Chapter 94

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia de _**Sarge's Girls.**_ Yo solo me encargo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Link del perfil de las autoras originales: https / www fanfiction net/ u / 4021263 / Sarge-s-Girls**

 **Link para la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8182137 / 1 / Coming-Home**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 94: Edward**

 **Tampa… domingo, 20 de junio de 2010, 6:13 a. m.**

—Feliz cumpleaños, Edward —murmuró Bella somnolienta, enterrándose más en las sábanas.

Sonriendo, me incliné hacia abajo para darle un suave beso en la mejilla.

—Gracias, dulzura. Vuelve a dormir. Ya regreso. Iré a correr.

—Está bien —dijo bostezando, colocando las sábanas sobre su cabeza.

Riéndome de mi bella durmiente, dejé la habitación. No me podía volver a dormir, y no podía tocarla porque ella estaba demasiado dolorida. Era mi culpa que estuviera tan jodidamente cansada, así que había optado por ir a correr. Por lo general me ayudaba a despejar la cabeza, y le daría a Bella un tiempo para descansar algo.

Entré a la cocina para encontrar a un somnoliento Jasper sirviendo café en su taza. Su cabello rubio por lo general domado sobresalía en todas las direcciones, no como el mío que era así todos los días.

—Feliz cumpleaños, sargento —dijo roncamente, guiñándome un ojo—. ¿Vas a correr?

—Gracias. ¿Quieres ir? —pregunté.

—Sí. Dame un minuto —suspiró, frotando su rostro y tomando un sorbo de su taza.

Desapareció en su habitación, saliendo con sus zapatos deportivos y un short.

—Estoy seguro de que Alice te lo agradece —dijo con una sonrisa torcida—. Bueno, lo haría si pudiera hablar. Estoy bastante seguro de que está en coma. Las chicas aman dormir hasta tarde durante el verano…

—Claro —reí, dirigiéndonos hacia el porche central.

Una vez estiramos, comenzamos a trotar lentamente por la calle, dirigiéndonos hacia Bayshore. Era mi parte favorita de la carrera. No solo ofrecía una maravillosa vista de la bahía de Tampa sino también del horizonte de la ciudad. No era ni de cerca del tamaño de la de Chicago, pero de todas formas era genial.

Era una distancia de once kilómetros desde Bayshore hasta el Ballast Point Park, aunque estábamos más o menos comenzando desde el medio. Para cuando llegamos al parque, necesitaba agua. Demasiada bebida alcohólica los últimos días me tenían deshidratado.

—Deberíamos tomarnos nuestro tiempo —jadeó Jasper mientras esperaba a que bebiera de la fuente.

Asentí, alejándome de él para refrescarme un poco. Ya estaba haciendo calor a las ocho o siete y algo de la mañana, y la humedad del agua no estaba ayudando. Al final del parque había un gran muelle, y desde allí apenas podías ver el final de MacDill, aunque el constante humo de los autos lo tapaba.

Sentado en la banca, dejé que mi cabeza cayera contra la baranda del muelle. Escuché a Jasper acercarse y abrí un ojo para mirarlo. Necesitaba agradecerle. En verdad.

—Te debo una, hombre —suspiré, inclinándome hacia adelante, descansando los codos en las rodillas—. Gracias por traer a Bella acá.

Él sonrió, todo presumido y contento.

—No solo fui yo, sargento. Alice tuvo mucho que ver. Y fue puramente egoísta, te lo aseguro. Extrañaba a mi esposa.

Me reí y asentí.

—Me lo puedo imaginar. ¿Se vuelve más fácil? ¿El estar lejos? —le pregunté, pensando en que tenía que dejar ir a mi chica al final de su visita.

—No, tío. No se vuelve más fácil —resopló, riéndose—. En lo absoluto. Alice es fuerte y ágil, pero todavía me preocupo porque esté sola. No creo que eso cambiará. —Miró mi rostro por un momento—. Bella es fuerte, pero esto es nuevo para ella, así que debo decirte que te prepares. Está más feliz de lo que la he visto alguna vez… así que cuando el viaje se termine, me imagino que será… emocional. La primera vez que Alice y yo nos separamos por un par de semanas... —hizo una pausa, negando con la cabeza—. Casi me mata.

Me levanté, estirando la espalda, pensado que no solo Bella se derrumbaría cuando nos tuviéramos que separar hasta octubre porque finalmente había conseguido mi otra mitad, esa persona sin la cual no podía vivir. Respirando profundo, asentí en su dirección.

—Gracias —suspiré, señalando a que debíamos regresar.

—Sí, deberíamos irnos. Creo que las chicas tienen grandes planes por tu cumpleaños. ¿Estás seguro que no quieres simplemente salir? —rio, palmeando mi hombro.

—Demonios, no. Quedarnos en casa está bien —reí, negando con la cabeza—. Además, Bella me prometió un pastel.

Jasper sonrió.

—Bueno, demonios… eso vale la pena. Vámonos.

 ** _…_**

En realidad era mejor apartarse del camino. Así que cuando me senté en mi nuevo piano, alcé la mirada hacia la cocina. Las chicas estaban trabajando juntas sin interrupciones, mientras Jasper y Emmett empezaban a preparar la parrilla en el patio trasero. Yo de verdad era inútil cuando se trataba de cocinar, así que había optado por huir. De todas formas no me dejarían hacer nada.

Había sido un día relajado como el demonio, todo gracias a las personas que entraban y salían por la puerta trasera. Las chicas habían dormido hasta casi el mediodía y luego habían ido a la tienda, solo para regresar y comenzar inmediatamente con mi pastel. Los olores provenientes de la cocina me estaban volviendo loco.

Había algo confortante y familiar en la forma en la que se sentía la casa. Las constantes bromas, risas y sonrisas me demostraban que se habían conocido por años, especialmente las chicas, pero no me sentía apartado. Para nada. Me contaron historias de cada uno, cada uno intentado encontrar el momento más vergonzoso. Emmett ganó, porque no tenía pena en público.

Pero era sobre mi chica en donde mis ojos seguían posándose, mis manos nunca dejando las teclas. Había tocado todo lo que su sonrisa, su adorable nariz arrugada y su dulce risa me habían hecho inventar. Ella estaba feliz y quería que siempre fuera de esa manera. Ahora que la tenía enfrente de mí, simplemente sentía consolidados mis sentimientos por ella. Estaba perdido. Le pertenecía. Pensé que me había sentido de esa manera antes de conocernos en persona, pero ahora era otro nivel. Lo quería todo con ella y verla en mi cocina me lo probaba.

—Te ves excesivamente meditabundo, sargento —escuché a mi lado, y me reí, mirándola.

—No, amor. Solo pensativo. Es mejor quitarse del camino —le dije, girando sobre la banca para poder ponerla entre mis piernas. Tuve que reírme cuando alcé mi mirada hacia ella—. Al parecer has sido pillada probando el glaseado, dulzura —reí, acercándola a mis labios. Sabiendo que probablemente estaba jugando con fuego, lamí la comisura de su boca lentamente, limpiando todo el chocolate que pude porque Bella y el glaseado eran una mezcla fan-pu-tástica.

Bella rio pero me respondió el beso por completo, dejándome ansioso por más.

—Dios, realmente eres un desvergonzado cuando se trata de dulces.

—Por _ti_. No por los dulces… por ti, nena —repuse, asegurándome que pudiera ver que le estaba diciendo la verdad—. La combinación puede que me mate.

Bella rio, besando mi nariz.

—Bueno, veamos si esa teoría es cierta… luego de la cena. Vamos, guapo. Es hora de comer.

La comida estuvo maravillosa, como el pastel que Bella me hizo. Les había rogado en la mañana que no compraran regalos… o cantaran… o prendieran una puta vela. Ninguno de ellos escuchó, porque incluso Bella dijo que me tenía un regalo para más tarde.

Colocando una botella de Patrón en la mesa, Emmett vociferó:

—Juguemos "Yo nunca he".

—Eso no es justo —bufó Bella, sentándose contra mí ya que compartíamos una silla en el porche trasero—. Tú has _hecho_ de todo, y no tienes pena de admitirlo.

Me reí contra su cabello.

—Eso significa que estará hecho mierda para el final del juego —murmuró Rose irónicamente, poniendo los ojos en blanco ante la sonrisa de su esposo—. Pero sirve los tragos. Yo soy la primera —dijo, alzando el vaso cuando estuvo lista—. Nunca he… estado fuera del país —declaró, sonriendo cuando Jasper, Emmett y yo tuvimos que beber.

—Apenas está comenzando —me murmuró Bella—. Beberá hasta el agua de los floreros y aun así caminará derecha cuando termine.

—Cállate, Bellsy—rio Rose—. Es tu turno.

—Hmm… Nunca he… tenido sexo en público —dijo mi chica riendo, porque los otros cuatro gruñeron cuando tuvieron que tomar su trago.

Yo, sin embargo, dejé mi vaso donde estaba. Cuando Bella se giró para enfrentarme con una ceja arqueada, me incliné hacia su oreja.

—Te dije que lo quería, no que lo había hecho, una actividad que planeo experimentar antes de que las vacaciones se acaben, señorita Swan.

Se rio nerviosamente, sus mejillas volviéndose del rosa más oscuro que había visto.

—De acuerdo, listillo… tu turno.

Riendo, miré alrededor del porche.

—Nunca me he… hecho un tatuaje —dije, sabiendo que mi chica tenía que beber, sin mencionar Emmett. Lo que me sorprendió fue cuando Alice gruñó y bebió.

—¡No me preguntes dónde está! —espetó, riéndose de la manera más graciosa mientras todos prorrumpíamos en carcajadas—. Mi turno. Um, nunca he… estado en un bote.

—Maldición —gruñó Bella, poniendo sus ojos en blanco y bebiendo, junto conmigo, Jasper y Emmett—. Le puedes agradecer a Charlie por eso. La pesca es su cosa… no mía. Lamentablemente, nos dimos cuenta de eso de la manera difícil.

—¿Te mareaste, cielo? —pregunté, besando la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

—Me mareé con eso, con las escaladas, con la pesca… no es mi pasatiempo favorito —gruñó—. Ese no es un caso _de tal palo, tal astilla_.

—Pero pon un arma en su mano… —rio Rose.

—¿En serio? —pregunté, de alguna forma poniéndome duro al pensarlo, y ella sintió ese mierda instantáneamente mientras se presionaba contra su espalda. Recordé que dijo algo sobre eso en uno de sus correos, pero no me había dado cuenta de que fuera bastante buena.

—Solo espera, tío —rio Emmett, señalando a Bella—. Cuando vayamos al campo de tiro con su papá… verás. Le enseñó bien.

Luego de un par de tragos, todo el mundo decidió terminar la noche, considerando que los chicos y yo teníamos que regresar a la base mañana por la mañana. Para cuando mi trasero mareado llevó a Bella a mi habitación, todo lo que quería era envolverme alrededor de ella, incluso si hablábamos toda la noche, pero ella tenía otras ideas.

—No te muevas —sentenció casi en un gruñido mientras me empujaba contra la puerta de la habitación—. Sé que dijiste nada de regalos, pero tengo algo para que lo desenvuelvas… —Su sonrisa era perversa, sexy y todas las cosas en las que apenas podía pensar en ese momento, pero cuando se quitó la camisa por la cabeza y dejó caer su short al suelo, no pude evitar el gemido que se me escapó.

Lazos. Toda las cosas pequeñas de encaje color azul que estaba usando estaban siendo sostenidas por dulces lazos, y mis manos picaban por deshacerlos. Pero ella sonrió, negando con la cabeza en mi dirección.

—No tan rápido, sargento —ronroneó, regresando para sacarme la camisa por la cabeza.

Cuando se arrodilló frente a mí, sabía lo que sucedería, y mi cabeza cayó hacia atrás contra la puerta. Los sentimientos encontrados de querer verla luchaban ante lo rápido que me correría mientras la miraba. No que aparté mi mirada por mucho tiempo, porque tan pronto como sus manos alcanzaron el botón de mi short de camuflaje, bajé mi mirada hacia ella.

—Nena, no tienes…

—Silencio. No tienes idea durante cuánto tiempo he querido hacer esto… —dijo, jalando mi short y bóxer al suelo para poder quitármelos—. Vaya, vaya, señor Masen… que me maldigan si ya no estás duro. Mmm, y también goteando.

—Es un estado constante en el que me encuentro desde que llegaste/Es en el estado constante que me encuentro desde que llegaste —me reí sin humor, encogiéndome de un hombro cuando alzó su mirada hacia mí, sonriendo de la manera más sexy. Pero cuando lamió sus labios, mi risa se convirtió en un gemido—. Cristo, Bella… no duraré mucho de esta forma. No tienes… joder… idea de lo bien que te ves allí abajo —farfullé, cerrando mis ojos fuertemente cuando su mano se envolvió alrededor de mi polla.

Sería un bastardo mentiroso si dijera que no lo quería. Había fantaseando con esto más de lo que me gustaría admitir, pero la realidad de ver su lengua moverse y deslizarse por la cara interna de mi polla era erótica, íntima y jodidamente increíble. Tomó todo en mí para no empujar mis caderas cuando su mano me provocó, lamiéndome, y finalmente introduciéndome en su boca lo más que podía.

Bella usó sus manos, sus dientes, su lengua, todo para llevarme más y más cerca del precipicio. Y estaba en lo cierto, no duré mucho porque ver sus labios envueltos alrededor de mi polla fue demasiado. Pude ver cada gota de su amor y todo su deseo saliendo e ella. No fue tímida, no tuvo miedo de tocar, de ronronear alrededor de mí y alzar sus manos hacia mis nalgas, instándome a moverme. Mientras me acercaba más y más al precipicio, gentilmente metí mis dedos en su cabello.

—Oh, mierda, nena… tan cerca… —le advertí, pero ella simplemente aceleró sus movimientos, succionó más fuerte y estaba listo, especialmente cuando tragó alrededor de mí. Fue todo lo que me tomó y me corrí fuerte en su garganta—. Jesús —jadeé, mi cabeza cayendo hacia atrás de nuevo, pero tuve que abrir los ojos cuando su dulce risa llegó a mis oídos.

Estaba de pie enfrente de mí, toda encaje, lazos de satín y sexo, lamiendo sus labios de la misma manera en que me había comido un pedazo de su pastel jodidamente fenomenal. Alzando las manos, deslicé mi dedo pulgar por su labio inferior, llevando mis dedos hacia su garganta hasta el bonito lazo entre sus perfectos senos.

—¿Mío? —pregunté en un susurro.

—Sí, cariño. Tuyo —respondió, mirando mientras jalaba lentamente el lazo hasta que se deshizo—. Feliz cumpleaños, Edward —susurró en respuesta.

—Tú eras lo único que quería, y obtuve mucho más —le dije, llevando mis manos a sus caderas para deshacer esos lazos también—. Te amo, dulzura… más de lo que jamás creí posible.

—También te amo, cariño. Llévame a la cama —ordenó, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, y la alcé, cayendo en la cama deshecha para perderme en ella.


	95. Chapter 95

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia de _**Sarge's Girls.**_ Yo solo me encargo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Link del perfil de las autoras originales: https / www fanfiction net/ u / 4021263 / Sarge-s-Girls**

 **Link para la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8182137 / 1 / Coming-Home**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 95: Bella**

 **Tampa… lunes, 21 de junio de 2010, 6:13 a. m.**

—Vuélvete a dormir, cielo —murmuró Edward bajito, apartando el cabello de mi frente—. Voy a tomar una ducha, y luego tenemos que ir a trabajar.

Hice un sonido de aceptación, juntando mis labios por un beso.

Edward obedeció riéndose y luego se encaminó al baño. Estuvo en silencio por unos minutos y luego el agua del lavamanos se abrió para que pudiera afeitarse.

Jalé las sábanas hacia arriba, estirándome y haciendo un inventario en busca de cualquier dolor. En realidad no había ninguno, aunque no debí haber estado sorprendida. La noche anterior, Edward había realmente disfrutado su regalo y había pasado la noche desenvolviendo y amando cada centímetro de piel que descubría. Cuando finalmente nos corrimos juntos, fue lento y gentil. Había sido otra primera vez para mí, porque habíamos estado en lo que pensaba una posición de cuchara invertida, donde estábamos sobre nuestros costados, enfrentándonos mutuamente. No había habido mucho movimiento, pero nos había dejado libre para tocar y sí que habíamos tocado. Nuestras manos habían acariciado y provocado cada parte que pudimos alcanzar, y cuando finalmente nos corrimos, lo hicimos juntos, apenas profiriendo sonidos en nuestro beso.

No podía creer lo mucho que sentía por él luego de finalmente conocerlo en persona. Lo amaba antes, por supuesto, sabía eso, pero ahora… ahora era como si hubiera calado en cada poro, como si solo respirara porque él lo hacía. ¿Cómo se suponía que lo dejara en dos semanas? No tenía ni idea. Esperaba que las chicas tuvieran respuestas para mí porque planeaba preguntarles más tarde.

La ducha se encendió por fin, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Por supuesto, eso dejó más espacio para pensar en Edward… mojado… y solo en la ducha.

 _«A la mierda con eso»,_ pensé, quitándome las sábanas.

Tomé la camisa de Edward del suelo cerca de la puerta y caminé por el pasillo hacia el baño, donde me encargué de mis necesidades básicas. Luego regresé a mi habitación, sonriéndole a Emmett, quien estaba frotando sus ojos somnoliento mientras se dirigía al baño para prepararse para ir al trabajo.

Una vez en la habitación, me quité la camisa y entré al baño, cerrando la puerta con cuidado para no alertar a Edward.

El sigilo debió haber funcionado, porque cuando entré por las cortinas de la ducha, él saltó, sorprendido al darse cuenta que no estaba solo.

—¿Qué haces despierta, cielo? —preguntó, poniéndome debajo de la ducha con él.

Sonreí.

—El pensamiento de ti aquí solo… mojado… fue demasiado para resistir.

Los ojos de Edward se oscurecieron y rio sin pena.

—Mmm, ¿así que decidiste venir para estar… mojada conmigo?

Su erección, la cual ya estaba dura entre nosotros, tembló contra mi estómago mientras yo ronroneaba:

—Oh, sargento… _siempre_ estoy mojada para ti. Pensé que sabías eso.

Apenas pude decir las palabras cuando sus labios chocaron con los míos. Enredó sus dedos en mis rizos ahora mojados, inclinando mi cabeza para poder controlar el beso.

Finalmente alejándose, apoyó su frente en la mía mientras ambos respirábamos el húmedo y cálido aire en el estrecho espacio del baño.

—Joder, Isabella. No puedes decir cosas como esa y no esperar que haga algo al respecto.

Sonreí, volteándome en sus brazos para poner mis manos en la cerámica de la pared e inclinarme un poco. Mirando sobre mi hombro, lo provoqué.

—¿Quién dijo que no esperaba que hicieras algo al respecto?

Mientras me miraba, sus ojos vagaron por todo mi cuerpo, pasando por mi espalda arqueada, mi trasero meneándose un poco, y la expresión de deseo que sabía que podía ver en mi rostro, movió su mano hacia abajo para agarrar su polla. Pude ver el movimiento cuando la apretó, deslizando su mano hacia arriba y abajo un par de veces mientras mordía su labio inferior.

—Joder —siseó, casi para sí mismo—. ¿En serio? ¿No estás muy dolorida?

Negando con la cabeza, puse mi mejor voz de gata en celo y le dije:

—Fóllame, sargento. Quiero sentirlo todo el día mientras estemos separados.

No hubo más vacilación. Edward se movió detrás de mí, colocó una mano en mi cadera para asegurarme y usó la otra para alinearse en mi entrada, donde lentamente se introdujo.

No había estado mintiendo cuando dije que siempre estaba mojada para él. Estaba completamente lista para él, y se deslizó con facilidad, por completo hasta que nuestros muslos se tocaron.

—Dios, eso se siente bien —gruñí, sintiéndome apretarme alrededor de él mientras mi cuerpo se ajustaba a su tamaño.

—¡Cristo, Bella! —gruñó Edward—. Juro que se siente mejor cada vez.

No hubo más palabras después de eso. El húmedo y caliente aire era como una cobija cubriéndonos cuando Edward comenzó a moverse. Hice lo mejor que pude para sostenerme de la pared enfrente de mí así sus largas y fuertes embestidas no me mandaban volando contra la cerámica. Sus manos en mis caderas me mantenían tan estable como era posible, y desde esta posición, podía alcanzar el punto justo para hacerme ver estrellas.

Justo cuando pensé que se había convertido en mucho, el calor, el aire húmedo, la presión en mis manos y la fricción abajo, Edward alzó una mano y encontró mi clítoris.

—Córrete para mí, nena —bufó, su voz ronca.

Cuando movió sus dedos sobre mí, estuve lista. Me derrumbé alrededor de él, luces blancas explotando detrás de mis parpados mientras me corría, su nombre saliendo de mis labios. Y eso lo hizo seguirme, porque con una última fuerte embestida, lo sentí vaciarse dentro de mí, su polla pulsando.

Nos quedamos allí por varios minutos, normalizando nuestra respiración, hasta que Edward finalmente se salió de mí, haciéndonos gruñir a los dos. Cuando extendió su brazo, fui allí dichosa, envolviendo mi brazo alrededor de su cintura.

—Dios, te amo —suspiró—. Que jodida manera de empezar la mañana.

—Sin juego de palabras… —reí cuando bajó su mirada hacia mí, con una sonrisa.

Justo entonces la temperatura del agua bajó unos grados y Edward suspiró.

—Al parecer hemos estado aquí lo suficiente.

Reí, agarrando el jabón y entregándoselo.

—Tú primero mientras lavo mi cabello.

Mientras me echaba champú, Edward hizo lo que necesitaba hacer. Luego de enjuagarme el cabello, me atrajo hacia él.

—Termina de bañarte. Necesito salir y vestirme.

—¿Te despedirás antes de irte? —solicité, rozando mis labios con los de él.

—Claro que sí. —Me dio un último beso y luego salió, cogiendo una toalla de la estantería justo afuera de la ducha.

Una vez salió del baño, rápidamente me apliqué acondicionador, dejándolo mientras enjabonaba mi cuerpo con el jabón líquido que había traído conmigo a Florida. Quería salir de la ducha antes de que Edward tuviera que irse, sin mencionar que el agua estaba extremadamente fría.

Edward estaba terminando de ponerse los zapatos cuando salí del baño, con una toalla envuelta alrededor de mi cuerpo y otra en mi cabello.

—Mmm, te ves lo suficientemente deliciosa para comer —dijo, inclinándose para lamer una gota de agua que había en mi hombro.

Riéndome, jalé su rostro hacia el mío y le di un largo beso.

—Ahora, ve a trabajar. Envíame un mensaje de texto cuando puedas, pero creo que las chicas y yo estamos planeando quedarnos en casa hoy, así que debería estar aquí todo el día.

Asintió, besándome una vez más antes de salir por la puerta de la habitación, cerrando detrás de él para que pudiera vestirme.

Lo oí hablar con los chicos mientras se dirigían hacia la puerta principal, y luego su camioneta fue prendida y partieron mientras yo alzaba mis manos hacia sus placas de identificación por primera vez en dos días.

 ** _…_**

—¿Puedo preguntarles algo, chicas? —Miré a Rose y Alice, quienes estaban explayadas una en el sofá y la otra en la mecedora. De hecho sí habíamos decidido quedarnos en casa hoy, ya que todas estábamos exhaustas del fin de semana con nuestros hombres.

—¿Qué pasa, Bellsy? —preguntó Alice, poniendo el televisor en silencio.

—¿Qué tan difícil va a ser irse de aquí cuando sea el momento? Solo hemos estado por un par de días, y no puedo siquiera imaginar…

Alice suspiró.

—Bella, ojalá pudiera decir que hay una solución fácil. No la hay. Sinceramente, es una de las cosas más difíciles que alguna vez tendrás que hacer, despedirte y alejarte. Lo hemos estado haciendo por un par de años y no se vuelve más fácil, lamentablemente.

Rose me brindó una sonrisa triste.

—El único consuelo que tenemos esta vez es que en realidad no se están yendo a otro país. Allí es cuando es más difícil… cuando sabes que van a ir a una zona de guerra y podrían ser lastimados o asesinados en cualquier momento. Ahora… sí, apesta, pero están aquí en Tampa, no de vuelta a Afganistán. ¿Sabes?

Asentí.

—Me lo imaginaba. Y sí, Rose, tienes razón. Tenemos que estar agradecidas por eso. Es solo que sé que seré un desastre. Ustedes siempre se ven bien cuando Em y Jazz se van, así que no estaba segura si habían encontrado una manera de lidiar con eso o no.

Ambas prorrumpieron en carcajadas, sacudiendo sus cabezas.

Alice finalmente se calmó lo suficiente para responder.

—Bella, por lo general no nos ves hasta luego de un par de horas que ellos se van. Cada vez somos un desastre sollozante y mocoso. Intentamos y somos fuertes para ellos, pero siempre se dan cuenta. Sé que lastima a Jasper cuando yo lloro, pero por lo general no puedo evitarlo.

Rose asintió, diciendo:

—También yo tiendo a emborracharme aunque no lo recomendaría. Te despiertas sintiendo no solo tristeza y dolor porque él se ha ido, sino también enferma por todo el alcohol.

Nos reímos, sabiendo exactamente a lo que se refería.

—De cualquier forma —continuó Alice—, tenemos una fecha límite esta vez. Para cuando nos vayamos, _sabremos_ que solo serán tres meses, desde ese día, que regresarán a casa. Y como dijo Rose, sabemos que durante esos tres meses estarán sanos y salvos. Nada de bombas, nada de enemigos apuntándolos con sus armas, nada de preocuparnos de que en algún momento veamos a un hombre uniformado tocando nuestras puertas. Así que nos apoyaremos mutuamente, nos enviaremos mensajes y hablaremos por Skype con los chicos lo más que podamos, y llevaremos estos tres meses lo mejor que podamos.

—Estaremos contigo, dulzura —prometió Rose, brindándome una sonrisa—. ¿De acuerdo?

Con un suspiro, asentí.

—Gracias, chicas.

Alice, quien estaba a mi lado en el sofá, apretó mi mano.

Rose se encogió de hombros.

—Para eso estamos, Bells. No te preocupes. —Alzó el control remoto—. Ahora, ¿quién quiere ver un maratón de _Real Housewives?_

Un par de minutos después, mi móvil sonó, indicando un nuevo mensaje de texto.

 _ **E: Tengo un minuto mientras todos se toman un descanso para ir a beber algo. Está haciendo un calor insoportable hoy. ¿Qué estás haciendo, amor?**_

Sonreí, apretando el botón de responder en la pantalla.

 _B: Viendo televisión. De hecho salimos y encontramos un Subway donde compramos para almorzar pero decidimos que estaba haciendo demasiado calor para estar afuera._

 _ **E: Mm, Subway. Tuve una reunión con uno de los oficiales temprano, así que apenas tuve tiempo de comerme una bolsa de Cheetos. La comida se escucha jodidamente genial ahora.**_

 _B: Tengo los ingredientes para hacer lasaña más tarde, cariño, así que deberías tener bastante comida más tarde._

 _ **E: ¡Provocadora! *sonrisa* ¿Pan de ajo también?**_

 _B: ¡Por supuesto! ¿Qué tipo de lasaña para la cena sería si no hubiera pan de ajo y ensalada con aderezo italiano casero? *niega con la cabeza*_

 _ **E: Bien. Mi estómago ya está rugiendo por él, preciosa.**_

 _ **E: Tengo que irme, amor. Estaremos en casa en un par de horas. ¡Te amo!**_

 _B: También te amo, cariño. Nos vemos pronto._

Metiéndome el móvil en el bolsillo, mi corazón se sentía mejor que antes de que Edward se fuera esta mañana. Sabía que las chicas tenían razón… Tener que irse iba a ser más que difícil, pero tener las dulces y tontas palabras de Edward a la punta de mis dedos calmaría algo del dolor.


	96. Chapter 96

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia de _**Sarge's Girls.**_ Yo solo me encargo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Link del perfil de las autoras originales: https / www fanfiction net/ u / 4021263 / Sarge-s-Girls**

 **Link para la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8182137 / 1 / Coming-Home**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 96: Edward**

 **Tampa… martes, 22 de junio de 2010, 11:30 a. m.**

—¡Vamos, vamos, vamos! Eso no es lo suficientemente rápido. ¡Muévanse! —gritó Emmett a los nuevos reclutas en el camino de obstáculos. Realmente disfrutaba llevarlos al límite y enojarlos porque ellos no podían hacer nada al respecto. Primero, era un desgraciado grandulón, y segundo, él tenía un rango mayor que ellos. Además, le encantaba hacerles exactamente lo que yo le había hecho.

Riendo, me recosté en la pared, sacando mi móvil. No había mensajes de Bella aún, pero las chicas habían dicho que iban a ir de compras hoy. Los chicos habían dicho que no esperara mucha comunicación porque ellas se "tomaban esa mierda en serio".

Alcé la mirada cuando Wells se dirigió hacia mí en sus muletas, sonriendo como si se hubiera ganado la lotería.

—Hola, sargento —suspiró exhausto, aun así manteniendo la sonrisa.

—¿Qué dijo el doctor, Jeff? —pregunté, notando que su yeso había sido cambiado.

—Que todo está bien, señor. Estoy sanando muy bien. No debería haber problemas —explicó, encogiéndose de hombros—. Aunque, me voy a quedar aquí hasta que octubre llegue.

—¿Te re enlistaste? ¿Y te van a dejar en Tampa? —inquirí.

—Sí —dijo con una sonrisa—. La esposa ya está aquí. Se vino de Miami ayer. De hecho está en la playa de la base hoy.

Ambos alzamos la mirada cuando Emmett nos llamó para almorzar. Y la última oración de Jeff me recordó que necesitaba hablar con las chicas.

Regresando la atención a Well, palmeé su hombro.

—Me alegro por ti, hombre. Que Emmett te lleve para que la veas y almuerces con ella. ¿Entendido?

—Sí, señor —rio, alejándose con sus muletas.

Busqué por mi móvil, marcando el número de Bella y alejándome.

—Hola, sexy —ronroneó por el móvil.

Sonriendo, puse los ojos en blanco.

—Hola, dulzura. ¿Ya compraste todo el centro comercial?

—No —respondió con una risa—. Pero sí encontré este sostén lindo con bragas a juego.

Gemí sin pena.

—Hmm, ¿de qué color?

—Negro.

—Lindo. ¿Le tomaste una foto? —reí.

—No. Sufre, grandulón. Lo verás pronto —dijo altivamente—. Así que, ¿a qué debo el placer, sargento?

—Créeme, Isabella —comencé, incapaz de no provocarla—, te mostraré _placer_ cuando llegue a casa. Creo que esa marca en tu estómago se está desvaneciendo horriblemente…

—Promesas, promesas…

—Tranquila, bonita —bufé—. Dos cosas, amor. La primera, quiero llevarte a una cita el viernes. Solo nosotros dos.

—¿Me estás invitando a salir, Masen? —rio—. ¿Te refieres a ropa elegante y todo lo demás?

—Sí, señora —reí—. ¿Por favor?

—Por supuesto, cariño. Y ahora tengo una verdadera razón para comprar, aparte de cosas que por lo general serán destruidas en treinta segundos.

—Sigue comprando de esos, señorita Swan. Esos son los treinta segundos más dulces de mi vida —dije, bajando mi voz al tono que sabía que la volvía loca—. Mi meta es arrancar cada lazo de color de ese dulce trasero antes de que te vayas a casa. Luego puede que enmarque cada par de bragas solo para recordarte que no debiste habértelas puesto en primer lugar.

—Oh, demonios —gruñó—. Edward Masen, por favor no me vuelvas loca mientras estoy en medio del centro comercial. ¿Por favor?

Me reí, sabiendo que no tendría pena para vengarse, pero quería preguntarle una cosa más.

—De acuerdo, lo otro, nena. ¿Les gustaría venir con nosotros a la base mañana? Hay una playa en la cual se la pueden pasar todo el día. Las oí hablar de eso —le dije.

—Oh, sí… espérate, cariño, déjame buscar a Rose y Alice. —La escuché decirles sobre la playa, y regresó luego de unos minutos con una exuberante respuesta que hizo eco en la línea—. Eso es un sí.

—Bien, bueno… aquí está la trampa. Tendrán que venir con nosotros mañana en la mañana, o no podrán entrar a la base. Tendremos que registrarlas, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí, no hay problema.

—Bien —suspiré, sonriendo ante lo cerca que estaría mañana—. Voy a comer algo rápidamente, amor. Te veo cuando llegue a casa.

Algo sobre esa línea se sintió jodidamente bien, tan certero.

—Te amo —canturreó, terminando la llamada.

 ** _…_**

—¿Edward?

—¿Hmm? —tarareé contra el estómago de Bella, sin molestarme en abrir los ojos.

Estaba jodidamente cómodo, y con el estómago lleno. No me ayudaba que habíamos follado como locos porque no había estado jugando, la mordida de amor justo encima de la línea de su biquini se había desvanecido demasiado para mi gusto. Y ahora sus dedos se deslizaban lentamente por mi cabello una y otra vez.

—¿A dónde me llevarás el viernes? —preguntó, deslizando sus uñas en mi cuero cabelludo.

—Por allí, Isabella —gruñí, todavía con mis ojos cerrados, luchando con la sonrisa cuando gruñó frustrada.

—¿Por allí a dónde?

Alcé mi cabeza, colocando la barbilla en su ombligo y envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de ella.

—¿En realidad quieres saber, dulzura?

Reí cuando su nariz se arrugó adorablemente. La lucha interna no tenía precio, o lo dejaba ser una sorpresa o lo arruinaba.

—No, supongo que no. —Finalmente suspiró, haciendo un ligero puchero.

—Bien —dije, besando su suave piel, abriendo la boca para mover la lengua en su ombligo—. Solo quiero mostrarte, bonita. Déjame hacer eso.

—De acuerdo —rio, sonriéndome—. ¿Qué con lo de mañana? —preguntó antes de que pudiera recostar mi cabeza. Arqueé una ceja en su dirección, así que explicó—: Es decir, ¿tendrás un receso para venir a vernos? ¿Almorzar con nosotras?

—Por supuesto, ¿por qué? —pregunté, subiendo por su cuerpo, posicionándome entre sus piernas. Colocando los codos a cada lado de su cabeza, aparté el cabello de su rostro—. Tan pronto como tengamos el tiempo libre para almorzar, iremos hacia ustedes.

—Bien —dijo, prácticamente radiante—. Empacaré un gran almuerzo para todos nosotros.

—¿Quieres decir que no tengo que comer comida chatarra mañana? —pregunté emocionado, haciendo que se riera, su cabeza cayendo en las almohadas.

—Nop. Definitivamente haré algo mejor que papas fritas, sargento. Lo prometo —rio, y se convirtió en un gemido cuando besé su cuello expuesto.

—Espero eso —dije firmemente, deslizándome hacia abajo por su cuerpo hasta donde mi nueva mordida de amor era clara como el día. Pasando mi lengua alrededor de ella, clavé mis ojos en los de ella—. Oh, sí… una regla en nuestra cita, Isabella… nada de bragas.


	97. Chapter 97

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia de _**Sarge's Girls.**_ Yo solo me encargo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Link del perfil de las autoras originales: https / www fanfiction net/ u / 4021263 / Sarge-s-Girls**

 **Link para la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8182137 / 1 / Coming-Home**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 97: Bella**

 **Tampa… miércoles, 23 de junio de 2010, 8:35 a. m.**

—Vamos, señoritas. ¡Apúrense! —escuché a Emmett decir desde la sala de estar.

Agarré mi bolsa con todas las cosas necesarias, desde mi Kindle hasta mi protector solar, mi móvil y mi billetera, colocando los lentes en mi cabeza mientras salía de mi habitación. Sabía que ya íbamos tarde, así que esperaba que las chicas también estuvieran listas. Cuando llegué al pasillo, sonreí.

—Se ven bien, chicos.

Y era cierto. Luego de la invitación de Edward el día anterior, habíamos decidido que ya que estábamos en el centro comercial, deberíamos comprar todo lo que necesitaríamos. Habíamos comprado pareos que usaríamos hasta que llegáramos a la playa, también bolsos, protector solar y hermosas toallas playeras. Rose estaba usando una túnica de _Ralph Lauren_ de color rosa fosforescente con una cintura imperio y mangas cortas, mientras que Alice estaba usando un vestido sin mangas, con cuello fruncido, color blanco de _A Line_ que resaltaba su cabello negro y piel perfecta.

—Tú también —aseguró Rose, sonriendo—. Edward va a amar ese color.

Habíamos encontrado un vestido de rizo de _Nautica_ sin mangas que se ataba alrededor del cuello y tenía un cinturón debajo de mis senos, pero la parte que a Edward le encantaría sería que era azul, marino, pero aun así azul. El cual combinaba con el biquini que tenía debajo.

—Así es —dijo una voz detrás de Alice.

Alcé la mirada para ver a Edward mirándome, sus ojos oscuros, y reí.

—Vamos, señoritas —dijo Jasper desde su posición en el marco de la puerta de su habitación—. Vamos a llegar tarde.

Edward agarró mi bolsa, deslizando su otro brazo alrededor de mi cintura mientras que caminaba conmigo hacia la camioneta. Comencé a abrir la puerta trasera, pero él abrió la puerta del copiloto y dijo:

—Se pueden sentar atrás.

Cuando alcé la mirada, él simplemente sonrió y me instó a entrar al auto.

De camino a la base, los chicos señalaron diferentes puntos de referencia y vistas bonitas. Tampa era una hermosa ciudad, tan diferente de Seattle y Forks. Washington también era bonita, con todo el verde, pero Tampa se sentía fresca y vibrante, el Golfo de México combinado con el cálido sol dándole un sentimiento completamente diferente al nubloso norte del Pacífico.

Cuando Edward se detuvo en el portón de la base, los chicos le pasaron sus identificaciones militares, y él se las pasó al vigilante que había detenido el auto.

—Tenemos tres visitantes hoy.

El soldado miró por la ventana mientras todas lo saludábamos y sonrió.

—Necesito ver sus identificaciones también, así puedo ponerlas en el registro.

Saqué mi licencia de conducir, y cuando las chicas me dieron sus identificaciones de conyugues militares se las pasé a Edward, quien se las entregó al guardia

Luego de un minuto en la cabina, el guardia regresó a la camioneta y le entregó a Edward las seis tarjetas.

—Que tengan un buen día, señoritas. Sargento.

—Gracias —dijimos Alice, Rose y yo al unísono, haciendo que Edward, Emmett y Jasper sonrieran mientras Edward avanzaba hacia el ahora portón abierto.

Luego de manejar un poco más para dejarnos, Edward dijo:

—Te llamaré cuando sea el receso para almorzar, ¿de acuerdo?

—¡De acuerdo! —Me incliné y le di un rápido beso, sabiendo que no tenían mucho tiempo para llegar a donde necesitaban estar—. Te amo, cariño.

Sonrió.

—También te amo, cielo. Diviértanse, señoritas.

Las chicas bajaron de la camioneta, bajando la hielera que habíamos llenado esta mañana con el almuerzo para nosotros seis, y nos despedimos de Edward con la mano mientras se alejaba.

—¡A la playa! —dijo Alice felizmente, entrelazando sus brazos con los nuestros cuando se metió entre Rose y yo—. El sol nos llama.

 _ **…**_

Estaba sobre mi espalda en la toalla, mis ojos cerrados, cuando sentí algo golpear mi pie. Alzándome sobre mis codos, bajé la mirada para ver la pelota de vóleibol en la arena.

—¡Disculpa por eso! —dijo una voz.

Cuando mi mirada subió, vi que provenía de un lindo chico que si tenía que adivinar apenas tenía veinte años. Él y dos amigos estaban trotando hacia nosotros, sonrisas juveniles en sus rostros. Los tres tenían el pecho descubierto, usando solamente sus trajes de baño y las placas de identificación. Eran lindos, aunque ni cerca de la guapura de Edward o incluso Emmett y Jasper, y su lenguaje corporal era completamente abierto y coqueto.

—¿Están disfrutando de la playa, hermosas señoritas? —preguntó el mismo chico que pidió disculpas—. No te golpeamos muy fuerte con la pelota, ¿cierto?

—Eso fue mi culpa por cierto —dijo el segundo, su rostro sonrojándose un poco—. Soy Tim. Estos son Shawn y Ryder. —Señaló al chico más cerca de mí primero, seguido por el otro que estaba mirando a Rose.

—Nop, solo rozó mi pie. Soy Bella. Un placer conocerte. —Señalé a las chicas y dije—: Esa es Alice, y Rose está al final.

—¿Están aquí visitando a alguien? Nunca antes las he visto por aquí, y creo que hubiera notado a una chica tan linda como tú. —Shawn definitivamente estaba coqueteando conmigo, y aunque estaba halagada, también estaba para _nada_ interesada.

—Rose. Ese es un lindo nombre —dijo Ryder—. ¿Te gustaría jugar vóleibol? Podrías estar en mi equipo.

Mirando a Alice, la vi ocultando una risa, y luego noté a Rose, quien intentaba hacer lo posible para mostrarle su alianza sin ser odiosa.

—Vamos y juguemos —intentó de nuevo cuando no dijo nada—. Si no sabes cómo jugar, te puedo ayudar…

—Lo siento —dijo Rose dulcemente—. Estoy casada. —Finalmente alzó su mano y movió su dedo.

Alice fue la siguiente.

—¡Yo también! ¡Lo siento!

Shawn me estaba mirando detenidamente.

—¿Y tú qué, Bella? No veo un anillo…

No estaba segura de qué decir. Obviamente, le iba a agradecer pero negarme, aunque tampoco quería ser grosera. No era su culpa que estaba total, completa, y felizmente fuera del mercado.

Abriendo mi boca para decirle justamente eso, no pude decir nada antes de que una suave, pero fulminante voz se escuchara detrás de mí.

—Aún no, pero también está tomada. Apártese, soldado.


	98. Chapter 98

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia de **_Sarge's Girls._** Yo solo me encargo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Link del perfil de las autoras originales: https / www fanfiction net/ u / 4021263 / Sarge-s-Girls**

 **Link para la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8182137 / 1 / Coming-Home**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 98: Edward**

 **Tampa… miércoles, 23 de junio de 2010, 11:56 a. m.**

—Bien hecho, chicos —rugí, mirando la hora en mi móvil—. Cuando regresen de almorzar, trabajaremos con las operaciones especiales.

—¡Señor! —respondieron todos los jóvenes de vuelta.

—Se pueden ir —musité, despidiéndolos.

Miré la lista de la siguiente clase que comenzaba mañana. Mi pelotón estaba listo para comenzar a trabajar con operaciones especiales y luego enviarlos al campo. Me estaba tomando cerca de tres semanas para llevar a cada clase hasta ese punto, especialmente cuando estaba rotando viejos pelotones con nuevos. De acuerdo con los reportes de mi comandante, el programa de entrenamiento era considerado un éxito. Hasta ahora. Me imaginaba que no lo sabríamos realmente hasta que los hombres fueran designados.

—Vamos, sargento. Estoy hambriento —urgió Emmett, prácticamente rogando.

Sonriendo, alcé la mirada de la lista, enfocándome en él.

—Y el hecho de que las chicas hicieron el almuerzo no tiene nada que ver con tu prisa.

—Uh, no. El hecho de que las chicas hicieron el almuerzo y que están en la playa en biquinis sexys como el demonio es lo que lo está apurando —rio Jasper, golpeando la cabeza gigante de Emmett.

Riendo, asentí.

—De acuerdo… vayamos. Tenemos casi una hora y media antes de tener que regresar.

Manejar hasta la playa no me tomó mucho, y aparqué mi camioneta, notando que a pesar de que era mitad de semana, había una gran cantidad de autos allí. Un poco más allá, había dos mujeres con un par de niños jugando en la arena, una pareja en dos uniformes diferente, uno de la Fuerza Aérea y otro del Ejército, y finalmente lo que habíamos estado buscando, aunque no estaban solas.

—Oh, demonios —gruñó Emmett, negando con la cabeza—. Rose en serio no puede ir a ningún lado sin que esta mierda pase —musitó, y por la expresión en su rostro, no lo encontraba divertido.

Nuestras chicas estaban sobre sus codos mientras tres jóvenes soldados les sonreían. Uno tenía una pelota de vóleibol, y el otro parecía estar dándole a Bella cada gota de su puta atención. No que lo culpara porque se veía absolutamente hermosa acostada allí en dos piezas bastante pequeñas de color azul marino.

Sin embargo, Bella se veía un poco incómoda, como si estuviera tratando de ser amable, especialmente cuando los chicos la invitaron a jugar.

Cuando Rose se declaró casada y Alice también, lo cual no quitó la tensión de Jasper y Emmett quienes estaban a mi lado, pero dejó a la pobre de Bella sin una salida. Y de repente, tenía la innegable urgencia de poner un anillo en el dedo de esa chica, solo para mostrarle al puto mundo que ella era mía.

—¿Y tú qué, Bella? No veo un anillo… —sonrió el primer chico. Era joven y jodidamente estúpido y no sobreviviría un minuto con ella, mucho menos conmigo, si alzaba su mano y tocaba, lo cual parecía que iba a hacer porque se arrodilló a sus pies.

Acercándome, Emmett y Jasper me siguieron, mayormente para detenerme de hacer algo de lo que podría arrepentirme. Mis manos se cerraron en puños cuando finalmente estuve lo suficientemente cerca para hablar.

—Todavía no, pero también está tomada —declaré, tratando lo mejor que podía para mantener mi voz controlada. Cuando el chico alzó su mirada hacia mí, sus ojos se abrieron—. Apártese, soldado —dije, señalando con mi barbilla hacia el otro extremo de la playa.

Los otros dos hombres se pusieron firmes, golpeando al que estaba arrodillado enfrente de Bella para que hiciera lo mismo. Por lo general, los hubiera hecho descansar, pero no me estaba sintiendo tan gentil, especialmente cuando el chico vóleibol seguía lanzándole miradas a mi chica.

—Nombre y rango —ordené, burlándome de ellos.

—Soldado raso Shawn Dawson, señor —ladró en respuesta.

—¿Y tú? —preguntó Emmett al chico enfrente de Rose.

—Soldado raso Ryder Biggs —respondió instantáneamente.

—Ryder… —murmuré, sacando mi nueva lista de reclutas, y riendo enigmáticamente cuando Shawn Dawson y Ryder Biggs estaban escritos allí en blanco y negro—. Déjenme adivinar… ustedes acaban de entrar…

—Sí, señor —respondieron todos, el que estaba en el medio viéndose nervioso como la mierda.

—Ya —bufé, las aletas de mi nariz abriéndose cuando los ojos de Shawn lo traicionaron de nuevo—. Soldado raso Dawson, ¿tiene algún problema manteniendo su vista al frente? —ladré.

—¡Señor, no, señor!

—Bien. —Fruncí el cejo, bajando la mirada a Bella, quien tenía una expresión que no podía descifrar—. Ahora, están interrumpiendo mi almuerzo. Recojan sus cosas y apártense. Estarán en mi clase de entrenamiento mañana, muchachos. Les sugiero que descansen, ¿entendido?

Los tres hombres me miraron preocupados, Shawn de hecho gruñó en voz alta mientras negaba con la cabeza ligeramente.

—Señor. Sí, señor —respondieron todos.

—Se puede ir —espeté, esperando hasta que se largó.

—Tú también. —La voz ruda de Emmett hizo eco mientras miraba al joven quien todavía estaba babeando sobre Rose.

Jasper no dijo nada. La mirada que le brindó al joven quien apenas podía apartar la mirada de Alice, lo dijo todo.

—Hola, Edward —dijo Bella, metiendo su pierna entre mi uniforme—. ¿Tienes hambre? ¿O estabas planeando almorzar nuevos reclutas?

Poniendo mis ojos en blanco ante la risa de las chicas, bajé la mirada hacia ella, mi humor todavía negro.

—Vamos, cariño. Ayúdame a llevar esto a la mesa —ordenó con un suspiro, parándose de la toalla y señalando a la hielera mientras los chicos ayudaban a sus esposas.

Agarré la hielera y la seguí a la mesa debajo de la sombra del árbol. Me forzó a sentarme en la banca, metiéndose ente mis piernas.

—Sabes… estaba a punto de mandarlo a volar, Edward —dijo en voz baja. No se escuchaba molesta, pero su rostro todavía no lo podía leer cuando se cruzó de brazos.

Asentí, frunciendo el cejo mientras colocaba mis manos en su cintura, acercándola más. Sabía que me había comportado como un imbécil celoso, todo posesivo, ¡pero mierda! Apenas la tenía. Todo sobre mi relación con Bella era nuevo, intenso, y diferente de lo que alguna vez había sentido. El mero pensamiento de perderla, de ver a alguien mirarla de la manera en que yo la miraba o incluso peor… tocándola… todo eso me hacía sentir cosas que nunca había sentido antes. Estaba acostumbrado a que los hombres miraran a Tanya, y en realidad en ese entonces no me importaba. Esto era jodidamente diferente.

Mis ojos se concentraron en la deliciosa piel de su estómago, ahora de un ligero rosa por el sol, mi pulgar deslizándose por la marca de amor que apenas se veía por debajo de su biquini. Olía a rayos de sol, esencia de crema de coco y simplemente Bella. Me tomó todo mi control para no tocarla por todos lados.

—Lo sé, amor. Lo siento —dije en voz baja, finalmente alzando mi mirada hacia ella—. Algunos de estos hombres…

—Es un _chico_ , Edward —bufó, poniendo sus ojos en blanco—. Apenas se veía lo suficientemente mayor para unirse al ejército.

—De acuerdo, cielo… algunos de estos _chicos_ no saben cómo actuar alrededor de hermosas chicas, Bella. —Mi voz salió más áspera de lo que quería. Tuve que reír cuando arqueó una ceja en mi dirección—. Y al parecer yo tampoco —admití, encogiéndome de un hombro—. Aw, amor. Odié la manera en que te estaba mirando. —Estaba lloriqueando, prácticamente haciendo puchero como un niño.

La risa de Bella me hizo alzar la mirada y observarla, ella se inclinó para besar mis labios.

—No quiero un chico, sargento. Quiero un hombre y tengo uno. Uno malditamente _bueno_ , además. —Su tono se escuchó más cerca de ser un ronroneo, y me costó no sentarla sobre mi regazo.

Le sonreí, una sonrisa sexy como el demonio, sintiendo todo mi mal humor desaparecer.

—Está bien, dulzura.

—¿Y qué fue esa cosa de "todavía no"? —preguntó, alzando su cabeza hacia mí.

—Todavía. No —rugí dramáticamente, forzando a sus brazos a separarse al jalarlos—. Lo he dicho antes, amor. Eres la única para mí. Estoy bastante seguro de que dejé eso bien claro en cada correo, llamada telefónica, sesiones por Skype… paloma mensajera… —Sonreí cuando la última la hizo reír, pero apoyó su frente en la mía.

—Te amo —susurró, acunando cada lado de mi rostro, besándome ligeramente.

—También te amo, cariño —dije, sonriendo cuando mis manos se metieron debajo de su traje de baño, piel… y más hermosa piel. Solo para provocarla, dejé que mi dedo pulgar bajara un poco más allá de la línea de su biquini para contornear la marca en ella. Su hermoso gemido lascivo me hizo alejar mis manos de ella de un golpe.

—Edward —rio, señalando la mesa—. El almuerzo… antes de que me meta en problemas en público.

Abrí mi boca para decir algo sobre nuestra discusión de exhibicionismo, pero ella rio, cubriéndome los labios con un solo dedo.

—No te atrevas a mencionar ascensores, Masen. Come. Antes de que mi tiempo contigo se acabe…

Riendo, besé su dedo.

—Sí, señora.


	99. Chapter 99

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia de **_Sarge's Girls._** Yo solo me encargo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Link del perfil de las autoras originales: https / www fanfiction net/ u / 4021263 / Sarge-s-Girls**

 **Link para la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8182137 / 1 / Coming-Home**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 99: Bella**

 **Tampa… viernes, 25 de junio de 2010, 5:43 p. m.**

Estaba tan jodidamente emocionada por mi cita con Edward esta noche, que apenas me podía quedar quieta. Alice se estaba riendo porque Rose seguía gruñendo, diciendo que me iba a atar para poder terminar mi cabello. Todavía no tenía mi vestido puesto, estaba sentada solamente en un par de bragas y un sostén _strapless_ , ya que se cerraba por detrás, lo podía sacar por mis caderas en vez de sacarlo por mi cabeza. Cuando Edward me había dicho que me iba a llevar a un lugar lindo, había convocado a un viaje de compras de emergencia el día después de la playa. Las chicas y yo habíamos encontrado un espectacular vestido de lentejuelas en una de las tiendas en el mismo centro comercial al que habíamos ido un par de días antes. Tenía tres líneas de color, negro abajo, plateado en el medio y rojo arriba, y cada color estaba en la manga tres cuarto de dicho vestido. Tenía cuello redondo y llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo, así que era sexy sin ser exagerado.

—¿Están seguras de que no debería usar joyas con esto? —les pregunté a las chicas. Más temprano, había dicho que necesitaría que me prestaran algunas de los suyas, ya que no había traído nada conmigo, y me habían dicho que el vestido era suficiente.

—Bella —dijo Alice, bufando un poco con sus brazos cruzados—. Confía en nosotras, ¿podrías, por favor? Sabemos lo que estamos haciendo.

Riendo, levanté las manos en un gesto de rendición.

—Bien. Ustedes ganan. Ustedes saben más.

—De acuerdo, dulzura. Echa un vistazo. —Rose se apartó para poder ver el reflejo del espejo del baño.

Incluso sin el vestido puesto, podía decir que Rose había hecho un estupendo trabajo con mi cabello, y como siempre, Alice era un genio con mi maquillaje. Mis ojos estaban delineados por arriba y por abajo en negro, pero habían sido esfumados con su dedo. Luego había agregado suficiente color a los parpados, mis mejillas y labios sin hacerme lucir como si fuera un payaso. Rose había rizado mi cabello con su rizadora más grande y luego lo había peinado con un gran cepillo, haciéndolo caer en ondas alocadas, holgadas y sexys.

Al parecer se dieron cuenta de que estaba a punto de llorar cuando me volteé a mirarlas porque ambas gritaron.

—¡Nada de lágrimas! ¡Arruinarás tu maquillaje!

Me reí mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Nada de lágrimas. Gracias a las dos. En serio. —Abanicándome con la mano los ojos para evitar llorar, suspiré—. Simplemente… gracias.

—Ahora, vamos a ponerte ese vestido —me dijo Alice, sonriendo—. Edward dijo a las seis en punto.

Las dejé que me guiaran a la habitación. Rose agarró el vestido, el cual estaba colgado enfrente del armario, mientras Alice abría la caja de otra tienda del centro comercial. Había estado preocupada por los tacones, pero ellas habían insistido en que estarían bien, incluso si Edward y yo íbamos a bailar luego de cenar. No sabía si ese era su plan o no, pero quería estar segura de que no me caería y me avergonzaría enfrente de él si ese fuera el caso.

Una vez completamente vestida, estiré el dobladillo, enderecé las mangas y me giré hacia mis chicas.

—¿Cómo me veo?

—Lista para una noche en la ciudad —dijo Rose, sonriendo confiada.

Alice asintió.

—Te ves genial, Bells. Ahora vete. —Me dirigió hacia la puerta con sus manos, viéndose como si estuviera espantando moscas—. Apenas son las seis, así que estás justo a tiempo.

Le di a cada una un abrazo, agarré la pequeña cartera plateada que le había pedido prestada a Alice en la cual ya estaba mi móvil y todo lo demás que tal vez necesitara para la noche, y luego salí de la habitación.

Cuando entré a la sala de estar, Emmett y Jasper silbaron, sonriendo.

—Te ves genial, Bellsy —dijo Emmett, guiñándome un ojo.

—Así es, dulzura —admitió Jasper—. Edward es un hombre afortunado esta noche.

El aludido se paró de su asiento en la mecedora, sus ojos fijos en mí, viéndose jodidamente guapo, casi me quitó la respiración. Su traje era azul marino oscuro, casi negro, con una camisa de vestir y corbata a juego. No se había afeitado desde esta mañana, así que estaba un poco desaliñado, justo como me gustaba, y su cabello había crecido lo suficiente que la parte superior estaba un poco salvaje y desastrosa. Quería comérmelo. Edward en pantalones y camisa casual era sexy. Edward todo vestido en traje y corbata era indescriptible.

—Dios, Bella —bufó, negando con la cabeza mientras caminaba lentamente hacia donde me había detenido en el marco de la puerta—. Te ves espectacular. Eres jodidamente hermosa.

Luego de enderezar su corbata, acuné su rostro y lo besé, con cuidado de no dañar mi labial.

—Y yo voy a ser la envidia de cada mujer allá afuera hoy, sargento.

Comenzó a inclinarse para besarme de nuevo, pero el aclaramiento de garganta de Alice proviniendo detrás de él lo detuvo en el acto.

—El maquillaje, Edward. Lo arruinas y tendré que lastimarte —bromeó.

Dando un paso hacia atrás, sonrió.

—Lo siento, Alice. —Buscó en su bolsillo de enfrente y sacó dos pequeñas cajas—. ¿Me harías el honor de aceptar estas y usarlas esta noche, bonita?

Cuando abrió la primera caja, vi un hermoso brazalete de plata esterlina con un cierre de barra y un dije en forma de corazón al final. En la segunda caja había un par de zarcillos de plata en forma de gota con un pequeño diamante en el centro de cada uno. Eran tan hermosos como el brazalete.

Mirando a Alice y Rose, les dediqué una mirada.

—Esta es la razón del porqué no me dejaron usar nada más, ¿cierto? —Ante sus guiños, me volví hacia Edward—. Sería un honor, cariño. Es demasiado, pero los atesoraré. Son hermosos.

Mientras abría el brazalete y me lo ponía alrededor de la muñeca, negó con la cabeza.

—Solo son accesorios para ayudarme a mostrar a la mujer que los está usando, amor.

Tragué el nudo en la garganta y le quité los zarcillos, colocándomelos antes de tomar un profundo respiro, calmándome. Si no era cuidadosa, rompería en llanto de felicidad y arruinaría todo el trabajo duro de mis chicas.

—¿Estás lista, cielo? —Edward extendió su brazo, el cual felizmente acepté.

—No esperen despiertos —bromeé con los otros mientras me guiaba hacia la puerta principal, sacándome al sofocante aire de la noche.


	100. Chapter 100

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia de **_Sarge's Girls._** Yo solo me encargo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Link del perfil de las autoras originales: https / www fanfiction net/ u / 4021263 / Sarge-s-Girls**

 **Link para la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8182137 / 1 / Coming-Home**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 100: Edward**

 **Tampa… viernes, 25 de junio de 2010, 7:32 p. m.**

—Señor, su mesa en la sala de postres está lista —dijo el señor mayor brindándole una sonrisa a Bella.

El lugar al que había decidido traer a Bella estaba lleno de historia local, sin mencionar que era de alto nivel. El lugar era rico en tradición, incluso en su personal. No era como si me importara toda la ostentación que había en el sitio, pero en realidad quería mimar a mi chica. Y a pesar de sus protestas llevándome la contraria, esta era la primera vez que tenía la oportunidad para hacer eso, lo cual había comenzado con las joyas que no pude evitar comprarle.

Habíamos sido sentados en una habitación rodeada de madera oscura, iluminada por velas, y habíamos sido atendidos como reyes, pero en realidad, habíamos ignorado todo eso porque simplemente hablamos, sin parar, y reímos… mucho. Bella me había contado historias sobre los niños a los que les daba clases, su padre, Seattle, y yo le conté sobre mis padres, cómo fue crecer en Chicago y las mierdas que pasaron durante el entrenamiento básico. Hubiera pensando que con tantos correos y charlas que habíamos tenido desde el principio, ya sabríamos todo sobre nosotros, pero no era el caso. O tal vez solo era una necesidad de saber más… siempre más.

Mientras éramos dirigidos hacia otra sala, no pude apartar mi mirada de ella. Era espectacular, completamente perfecta, desde su cabello, su vestido hasta sus tacones, los cuales le hacían cosas a sus piernas que apenas podía describir. Más de un hombre giró la cabeza en su dirección cuando pasamos por otras mesas, y un par de mujeres, si era honesto. El personal de camareros estaba peleando entre sí para ayudarla. Me hizo sonreír con una obscena cantidad de orgulloso que era yo con quien ella estaba, un sentimiento completamente diferente del que había sentido con el imbécil de la playa. Él la había mirado como si se la quisiera comer, lo cual lo pagó caro en su primer día de entrenamiento.

—Cariño, no sé si puedo comer más. —Bella soltó una risita una vez nos sentamos uno al lado del otro. Miró alrededor de la mesa, la cual técnicamente tenía su propio espacio cerrado—. Pero gracias por todo esto —dijo, señalando alrededor.

Riendo, agarré la misma mano, besando su dorso.

—Yo tampoco iba a comer más, pero pensé… que un coñac y un capuchino no lastimarían —sugerí, ordenándolos cuando nuestro camarero se apareció. Necesitaba el último si iba a seguir manejando, porque ya me había tomado un par de copas de vino con la cena—. Aunque, de nada. Pero no he terminado contigo todavía, dulzura.

Las paredes que rodeaban la mesa le daban una ilusión de privacidad, así que aproveché la oportunidad para besarla una vez que llegaron nuestras bebidas. Apartando su cabello de su hombro, acaricié su cuello con una mano, mientras que la otra no se pudo apartar de sus hermosas piernas. Fue un beso lento y lánguido que no llevamos a nada. Fue tranquilo y conocido, como si nos hubiéramos estado besando toda nuestra vida en vez desde hacía una maldita semana. El último pensamiento hizo que mi corazón saltara, porque eso solo dejaba una semana antes de perderla por tres putos meses.

Alejándome un poco, besé su frente mientras sus dedos delineaban mi mandíbula.

—¿Tienes ganas de ir a bailar? —le pregunté, sonriendo ante su suave y baja risa.

—Sí —respondió finalmente, tomando un sorbo de su café—. Por supuesto.

 ** _…_**

Para cuando estacioné el auto en el centro, ya estaba hambriento por Bella. No estaba seguro de cuánto restriegue y baile podría soportar, pero lo iba a intentar. En realidad, quería encontrar una profunda y oscura sombra, estacionar la camioneta y poner a mi chica sobre mi regazo, pero no le podía hacer eso.

—Quédate aquí —le dije en voz baja, apagué el auto y salí, caminando hacia su puerta.

Girándola para que me enfrentara, me metí entre sus piernas, lo cual la mantenía bloqueada de la vista. Bella sonrió, alzando una mano para agarrarme por la corbata.

—Quítala, no la necesitaré aquí… pero realmente necesito jodidamente besarte —le dije, quitándome el saco y desabrochando los primeros botones de mi camisa una vez que me quitó la corbata.

Ambas piezas fueron a parar a alguna parte del auto, sin embargo estuvimos de vuelta sobre cada uno instantáneamente. Una de mis manos se deslizó en su cabello mientras la otra subía por su pierna, metiéndose por debajo de su vestido. Las piernas de Bella se envolvieron alrededor de mí, pegándome contra ella, haciendo que me restregara larga y lentamente una sola vez solo para oír ese dulce jadeo contra mi boca.

Sin embargo, me detuve cuando mi mano tocó encaje y seda. Alejándome, bajé mi mirada hacia ella.

—¿Qué es esto? —pregunté, toqueteando el borde de sus bragas.

—Brag… ¡Oh! —rio, su cabeza cayendo hacia atrás—. ¡Me olvidé, Edward! El vestido era corto, y las chicas me vistieron…

—Estás en problemas, Isabella —le dije, llevando mis labios a su oreja, mordiendo y lamiendo su piel mientras deslizaba mi otra mano debajo de su vestido. Agarrando el borde de la ropa interior, se las quité lentamente, metiéndolas en mi bolsillo de inmediato. Apenas vi algo de negro y encaje, y pude sentir que ya estaba empapada—. ¿Ya húmeda, cielo?

—Sí —dijo, alzando su mirada hacia mí, mirándome a través de largas pestañas. Su maquillaje dándole una apariencia de puro sexo, de deseo y de necesidad desinhibida.

—Te dije que nada de bragas hoy —canturreé en su oreja—. Ahora… nada de bragas en todo el fin de semana.

Mi chica se rio, pero era sexy y apasionada.

—Lo que diga… sargento.

Mi boca chocó de nuevo contra la de ella, mis dedos explorando su ahora sexo desnudo, rozando, tocando pero nunca en realidad dándole lo que necesitaba. La quería húmeda e hinchada cuando bailáramos. Quería que aguantara todo hasta que pudiera beber de ella. Y estaba dispuesto a apostar que no lograríamos llegar a casa antes de al menos hacerla tener un buen orgasmo.

Sus caderas comenzaron a llevar mi ritmo, y fue allí cuando finalmente me alejé, apoyando mi frente contra la de ella.

—Ven a bailar conmigo —dije, pero en realidad era una orden. Si me hubiera dicho que no, que me quería en ese momento, no iba a discutir, pero ella se deslizó grácilmente hacia la acera, tomando mi mano con la de ella una vez que me subí las mangas de la camisa.

La discoteca era un constante tamborileo de sonidos sofocantes, cuerpos moviéndose y luces titilantes. Guie a Bella hacia el centro de la pista de baile, perdiéndonos en el mar de cuerpos. Algunos estaban sin parejas, otros eran más de dos, pero apenas podía apartar mi mirada de la chica cuya espalda estaba presionada contra mi pecho y se meneaba al ritmo de _"S &M"_ de _Rihanna_.

Apartando el cabello de su cuello y manteniendo mis manos en su plano vientre, la sostuve contra mí. Dejé unos largos, lentos y húmedos besos en su cuello, sabiendo que estaba jugando con fuego porque eso excitaba a mi chica a más no poder.

Bailamos un par de canciones más, nos tomamos un trago y regresamos a la pista de baile. Esta vez fue _"Hold it against me_ " de _Britney Spears_ que me tuvo metiendo mi pierna entre las de ella, acercándola más, no solo para ocultar mi erección sino para buscar algún tipo de fricción. Tenía un presentimiento de que no íbamos a durar mucho. Agarrando su cabello, giré su cabeza, parecido a la primera noche que nos habíamos conocido en persona, para jugar con la suave piel debajo de su oreja con mis labios, lengua y dientes. Los sonidos que sentía en vez de escuchar provenir de ella solo me excitaron más. Pero cuando mis dedos se metieron con cuidado debajo de su vestido para encontrarla completamente empapada, gruñí, mi frente cayendo sobre su hombro.

—Cristo, amor —gemí en su oreja, rozándola con mi muslo solo para acercarla más—. Joder, Bella… tenemos que irnos…

—Por favor, cariño —jadeó, acariciando con su nariz mi mandíbula—. Pero necesito ir al baño primero…

Asentí, alejándome de ella y tomando su mano. La guie hacia el pasillo donde estaban los baños, apoyándome en la pared para esperar por ella. Mi cabeza cayó contra la pared mientras intentaba controlarme, pero todo se fue por el caño cuando apareció de nuevo. Por fortuna nadie nos estaba prestando atención, la giré, presionándola contra la pared.

—Dios, dulzura, te deseo tanto —susurré contra su cuello, aprovechando la pared que nos estaba bloqueando, deslizando mi mano debajo de su vestido para acariciar sus perfectas nalgas. Toqueteando cada entrada, disfrutando la humedad que cubría mis dedos, le dije—: Te quiero follar de todas las maneras posibles, Isabella.

—Maldición, Edward. Sácanos de aquí —rogó, agarrando ambos lados de mi rostro, forzándome a mirarla—. Por favor…

Tragando grueso, asentí, alejándome de ella, pero ofreciéndole mi mano.

—Salgamos de esta mierda, nena.


	101. Chapter 101

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia de **_Sarge's Girls._** Yo solo me encargo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Link del perfil de las autoras originales: https / www fanfiction net/ u / 4021263 / Sarge-s-Girls**

 **Link para la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8182137 / 1 / Coming-Home**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 101: Bella**

 **Tampa… viernes, 25 de mayo de 2010, 10:47 p. m.**

Mientras Edward me sacaba de la discoteca, con su brazo fuerte y seguro alrededor de mi cintura, yo estaba a punto de vibrar de la necesidad. La cena como tal había sido perfectamente romántica y dulce, y tan necesaria. Pero después… Nos habíamos puesto frenéticos luego de eso, comenzando con los besos y el toqueteo durante el postre, hasta que estuvo malditamente cerca de causarme un orgasmo en el medio de la pista de baile. Para cuando salí del baño y Edward me acorraló contra la pared, no estoy muy segura de que siquiera hubiera necesitado su toque. Su suave y sexy voz con un par de palabras susurradas roncamente en mi oreja hubieran sido suficientes.

La mano de Edward en mi cintura me apretó más cerca mientras caminábamos hacia la camioneta. Aunque antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta, me giré para que mi espalda estuviera hacia el auto y luego lo jalé hacia mí. Necesitaba sentir sus labios sobre los míos y no podía esperar hasta que llegáramos a la casa para hacerlo.

—Bésame —supliqué, enredando mis dedos en sus cortos mechones—. Por favor, bé…

Edward no perdió tiempo, capturando mis labios con los suyos mientras sus manos se movían para presionarme más fuerte contra su cuerpo. Sus labios eran firmes y cálidos, succionando mi labio superior y luego el inferior, probándolos, provocándolos, mordiéndolos y acariciando cada parte de mi boca con su lengua. Podía sentir el rastrojo en sus mejillas, los ásperos vellos en sus brazos contra los míos mientras él me presionaba contra el auto, y aun así no era suficiente.

Sintiéndome como una mujerzuela necesitada, terminé el beso y jadeé.

—Tócame. Oh, Dios, por favor, necesito más.

Sabía que deberíamos esperar hasta llegar a casa, pero necesitaba correrme tanto, lo anhelaba.

Edward debió haber sabido eso porque cuando su boca se estrelló contra la mía de nuevo, deslizó su mano por mi costado, hasta mi rodilla y luego alzó mi pierna, abriéndome para presionar su polla erecta contra mí a través de sus pantalones. Tuve un fugaz presentimiento de que la persona encargada de lavar su ropa en la tintorería tendría que quitar la evidencia de mi excitación de los pantalones de Edward, pero en el momento en que embistió contra mí, todo lo demás, a excepción de ese instante, se borró de mi mente.

Mientras continuaba follándome a través de su ropa, su boca se abrió sobre mi cuello. Edward succionó en mi punto de pulso, marcándome donde los demás pudieran verlo.

Cuando se alejó, el brillo de las luces del estacionamiento alumbraba lo suficiente para ver sus facciones.

—¿Te quieres correr, Isabella? —gruñó bajito. Ante mi ferviente asentimiento y lloriqueó bajo, empujó sus caderas más fuerte—. Entonces hazlo, amor. Déjame escucharte.

Edward se volvió a pegar a mi garganta, sus dientes mordiendo la sensible piel, luego calmándola con su lengua, y cuando embistió duro entre mi entrepierna, me corrí. No hubo más advertencias, nada preparándome, pero sus movimientos me guiaron hacia el acantilado sin darme elección más que morder mis labios para no gritar su nombre mientras caía por el abismo.

—¡Joder! —siseó Edward, y en donde estaba presionado contra mí, podía sentir su polla pulsar en sus pantalones, tan cerca de correrse él también.

Volviendo su cabeza hacia mis labios, me tragué sus respiraciones forzadas mientras trataba de recomponerse.

—Oh, Isabella —resopló—. Eres demasiado provocativa para tu propio bien. Sube al auto antes de que te tome aquí mismo en el estacionamiento.

Comencé a provocarlo diciéndole que estaría perfectamente feliz con eso, pero una mirada a su rostro me dijo que había alcanzado su punto límite, e incluso yo sabía que no estaría feliz si teníamos sexo al aire libre. Lo que habíamos hecho ya era demasiado para los ojos públicos, y habíamos sido afortunados de que no hubieran estado más personas saliendo y entrando mientras me llevaba al orgasmo.

Asintiendo en silencio, lo besé una vez más antes de bajar mi pierna de su cintura y darme la vuelta con mis piernas temblorosas para subirme a la camioneta.

Tan pronto como Edward cerró la puerta detrás de mí, rodeó el frente de la camioneta y se subió al asiento del piloto. Se veía demasiado guapo, sexy, frustrado y tan jodidamente al borde mientras salía del estacionamiento que tuve que apretar mis piernas y morder mi labio para evitar que un gemido se me escapara.

Sabía que el camino duraba casi media hora desde el restaurante a su casa, y no estaba segura de cómo sobreviviría. Cuando bajó su mano hacia su entrepierna para acomodarse por tercera vez en cinco minutos, no estuve segura de cómo _él_ iba a sobrevivir tampoco. Y solo la vista de la palma de su mano presionando fuerte contra su polla a través de sus pantalones hizo que mi respiración se acelerara. No podía esperar más. Necesitaba sentirlo.

Alzando la mano, envolví con mis dedos su erección, sintiendo la suave pero áspera tela debajo de mi palma. Su gruñido cuando comencé a masajearlo me hubiera dicho lo bueno que se sentía, incluso si el temblor de su erección ya no lo hubiera hecho. Era tan largo y estaba tan duro, y pude sentir la cabeza mullida cuando mi mano se deslizó hacia arriba. Deslizar mis uñas por la tela hizo que sus caderas se alzaran del asiento y una maldición saliera de sus labios.

—Bella, amor… ¡Joder! No llegaré a casa sin explotar si sigues haciendo eso —me dijo en voz baja y gruesa, me lo imaginé de repente convirtiéndose en un hombre lobo.

Cuando vi su pecho subir y bajar con su respiración dificultosa, sus caderas alzándose como si no lo pudiera controlar y sus nudillos blancos mientras agarraba el volante fuertemente, todo se volvió demasiado de nuevo, y comencé a masajearlo, incapaz de detenerme. Fui hasta la base, deslizando mis dedos para acunar sus bolas y apretar gentilmente, y luego hacia la punta, donde mis dedos buscaron el contorno de su cabeza de hongo, todo antes de comenzar el proceso nuevamente.

Estaba tan concentrada en su cuerpo y sus reacciones que de repente cuando giró la camioneta a un lado de la carretera, me sorprendió tanto que lo solté.

—Oh, no, Isabella —bufó—. Ahora no puedes parar…

—¿Dónde estamos? —pregunté, sin molestarme en mirar alrededor mientras mi mano comenzaba su movimiento una vez más.

—En algún camino lateral. Me aparqué en un pequeño grupo de árboles.

Finalmente mirando alrededor, me di cuenta que aún podía ver la carretera, pero cuando él se recostó y movió su asiento hacia atrás, me di cuenta que no me hubiera importado si estábamos en medio de un estacionamiento abarrotado en algún centro comercial o de muestra en algún concesionario. Lo necesitaba, y si estaba dispuesto a dejarme a que lo tuviera ahora, yo no iba a discutir.

—Ven acá —ordenó Edward en voz baja. Todavía se escuchaba gruesa su voz, pero el amor estaba mezclado con la necesidad, y no tuve fuerza para resistirme.

Subiendo mi vestido, trepé hacia la consola central mientras Edward desabotonaba sus pantalones y bajaba su cierre. La punta de su polla se veía por la cinturilla de su bóxer slip, y justo antes de que me pusiera a horcajadas, bajó la banda y liberó su erección. Rebotó, chocando contra su piel cuando subió su camisa y la apartó.

—Joder, eso es sexy —gruñí, colocándome sobre su regazo.

Me incliné y lo besé mientras mi mano se movía entre nosotros para masajearlo, esparciendo el líquido pre seminal que abundantemente estaba cubriendo la cabeza de su polla.

Una de las manos de Edward se metió entre nosotros, encontrando mis labios menores, deslizándose entre ellos mientras su otra mano se enredaba en el cabello de mi nuca, alcé mi cabeza para que pudiera controlar el beso. Cuando finalmente metió dos dedos dentro de mí, jaló mi cabello, exponiendo mi cuello para sus labios.

—Córrete para mí de nuevo, Isabella —dijo en ese tono mandón que me evitaba hacer todo menos lo que me había ordenado.

Cuando curvó sus dedos y mordió la unión de mi cuello y mi hombro, me derrumbé, sin molestarme en contener mi grito cuando su nombre salió de mis labios.

Antes de que pudiera recuperar la respiración, sacó sus dedos de mi cabello y de entre mis piernas, y usó sus manos para alzarme. Jalándome hacia delante de modo que caí en su pecho, Edward movió una mano para guiar su polla mientras me deslizaba sobre él.

—Oh, Dios —gemí, apoyando mi frente en la suya. Su gruñido de respuesta me dijo que se estaba sintiendo tan abrumado como yo.

—Muévete, cielo —resopló, sus manos subiendo por mis costados para acunar mis senos—. Cabálgame.

Solo había estado arriba una sola vez antes, y eso no había sido mucho tiempo después de que llegué a Florida, pero por la manera en que Edward me estaba mirando, su rostro en sombras y visible solo por la luz de la luna que se colaba a través de la ventana de la camioneta, supe que no tenía nada de qué preocuparme.

Comencé a mover mis caderas, sintiendo su polla abrirme, llenándome completamente. Una vez estuve cómoda, me di cuenta que necesitaba más. Colocando mis rodillas en el borde de su asiento, me alcé y me deslicé hacia abajo justo como había hecho en su habitación hacía unas noches atrás. Se sentía genial, el sentir que tenía el control del placer de ambos.

Aunque luego de un par de minutos, Edward decidió que era tiempo de que tomara algo de ese control. Comenzó a embestir con sus caderas, encontrándome en cada embestida. Tuve que colocar mis manos contra el techo de la camioneta para tener algo de equilibrio. Con una mano en mi cadera, guiando mis movimientos, Edward deslizó su otra mano para palmear mi trasero. Apretó la nalga, azotándola gentilmente, ni siquiera lo suficientemente fuerte para doler, antes de apretar de nuevo. Inclinándose hacia adelante, capturó un pezón entre sus labios, succionando por un momento antes de jalarlo con sus dientes.

Me apreté alrededor de él, el placer recorriéndome, y él soltó mi pezón, su cabeza cayendo hacia atrás contra el cabecero del asiento en respuesta. Cuando sus manos se movieron hacia mi clítoris y el hueco entre mis nalgas, acariciándome en sincronía con nuestros movimientos, supe que no iba a durar mucho.

Nunca habían jugado con mi trasero durante el sexo antes. A Rose le encantaba el sexo anal, pero Alice lo odiaba, así que realmente nunca tuve una idea de si lo disfrutaría o no. Pero cuando Edward rozó con su dedo mi agujero fruncido, ejerciendo la mínima cantidad de presión allí al mismo tiempo que los dedos de su otra mano se movieron en mi clítoris, supe que era algo que tendríamos que explorar más adelante en el futuro. Lo hizo de nuevo, presionando un poco más fuerte esta vez y sentí el apretado anillo de músculos cerrarse alrededor de la yema de su dedo.

Eso fue todo lo que tomó. Bajé mis caderas sobre él, incapaz de contener mi grito o respirar cuando el orgasmo me golpeó.

El mío produjo el suyo, y de repente, Edward gritó y lo sentí pulsar dentro de mí, una y otra vez mientras se corría.

Jadeando, colapsé contra su pecho, los músculos ahora doloridos de mis brazos y piernas protestando ante el movimiento.

—T-Te amo —jadeé contra su cabeza, la cual estaba empapada de sudor debido a su esfuerzo.

Su «también te amo, mi chica sexy» se escuchó tan jadeante y exhausto como el mío, y sus brazos se apretaron alrededor de mí mientras ambos nos quedábamos allí, incapaces, y sin querer movernos por lo que se sintió como horas.

Finalmente, Edward miró el reloj en el tablero y gruñó.

—Necesitamos irnos antes de que nos descubran.

Soltando una risita, alcé la mirada y delineé la filosa línea de su mandíbula.

—No es exactamente público, pero por ahora servirá —bromeé, escapando de sus dedos cosquillosos cuando cuidadosamente regresé a mi asiento, sabiendo que lo iba a ensuciar, pero sin importarme ni un poco.

Cuando finalmente llegamos a la casa, Edward agarró su saco y corbata antes de caminar hasta mi puerta. Me detuvo antes de que pudiera salir del auto.

—Gracias por esta noche, cielo.

Sonreí, acunando su rostro.

—La cena estuvo perfecta, y el baile y el postre maravilloso —le dije sinceramente—. Gracias por las joyas —alcé la muñeca—, y por darme una cita espectacular.

Me besó suavemente, sus labios apenas tocando los míos, y luego suspiré.

—Entremos.


	102. Chapter 102

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia de **_Sarge's Girls._** Yo solo me encargo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Link del perfil de las autoras originales: https / www fanfiction net/ u / 4021263 / Sarge-s-Girls**

 **Link para la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8182137 / 1 / Coming-Home**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 102: Edward**

 **Tampa… sábado 26 de junio de 2010, 8:34 a. m.**

—¿Dónde está Edward? —preguntó Jasper cuando Bella colocó un plato de panqueques enfrente de él al mismo tiempo que yo abría la puerta principal silenciosamente.

—Tuvo que ir a hacer una diligencia esta mañana —les dijo, manteniendo su rostro perfectamente sin expresión alguna porque nadie necesitaba saber que había llevado a limpiar la camioneta, especialmente considerando que era la que terminaríamos usando hoy—. Dijo que vendría pronto —agregó ella rápidamente cuando Emmett abrió su boca para protestar—. Una vez que haya comido, nos iremos. Lo prometo.

Tuve que sonreír porque les hablaba como si fueran niños al mismo tiempo que se preocupaba por ellos, los alimentaba y alborotaba sus cabellos. No había necesidad de preguntar por qué la adoraban como si fuera su hermana menor.

Se veía tan hermosa esta mañana como anoche, solo que esta vez, estaba casual, usaba unos pequeños y dulces shorts color caqui y una camisa azul verdoso, su cabello atado en una alta coleta de caballo. Un segundo de decepción oprimió mi pecho cuando vi que había cubierto mi chupón en su cuello con maquillaje, pero suponía que era lo mejor. Estoy seguro de que nunca nos dejarían en paz si lo hubieran visto.

Cerré la puerta, haciendo que todos voltearan.

—Allí está —dijo Bella, radiante y guiñándome un ojo, solo para volverse hacia Emmett—. ¿Ves? Te lo dije. Deja de actuar como si fuera el fin del mundo. Iremos al condenado zoológico. Sus mujeres ni siquiera están listas.

—Sí, pero… —comenzó Emmett, pero hizo puto silencio cuando ella arqueó una ceja fulminante en su dirección.

Riéndome, me senté al lado de Jasper en el mesón de la cocina, besando a Bella cuando colocó enfrente de mí una taza caliente de café negro y un plato lleno de panqueques y salchichas.

—Gracias, amor —reí, inclinándome para que me besara en la mejilla.

—Es demasiado temprano para PDA* —musitó Emmett, riendo cuando Bella le sacó el dedo.

—Tal vez… es demasiado temprano para cocinar. ¿Hmm? —dijo en una voz extremadamente dulce, lo cual hizo que él acercara más su plato de manera protectora—. Y tal vez estás siendo hipócrita. ¿Necesito recordarte cuando tú y Rose hicieron que nos sacaron de IHOP*? ¿Huh? —Se giró para enfrentarme—. Prácticamente tuvieron sexo con ropa en una cabina a las cuatro de la mañana.

Me reí, y también Jasper, quien dijo:

—Oh, sí… recuerdo eso.

—No seas celosa —se burló Rose con una risa cuando ella y Alice aparecieron desde el pasillo, vestidas casi igual a Bella.

—¿Celosa? Estaba borracha y hambrienta —rio Bella, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Pero no celosa —rio Alice—. Fue como ver un episodio de monos apareándose por National Geographic.

Eso hizo que toda la casa se inundara de carcajadas, incluyendo a la pareja aludida, porque ninguno de los dos se ofendió.

Una vez todos comimos y la cocina estuvo limpia, gracias a mí y Alice, encontré a Bella en mi habitación colocándose unas zapatillas.

—¿Qué tan mal estaba el auto? —rio, sus mejillas volviéndose rosadas.

Me reí, arqueando mi ceja en su dirección mientras me sentaba para colocarme mis zapatillas.

—Bastante mal, dulzura —le contesté, sonriendo como el bastardo orgulloso que era. Vino y se posicionó entre mis piernas y no pude evitar besar el punto en su cuello donde mi marca estaba muy bien escondida—. Aunque olía delicioso —ronroneé, delineando el contorno de su oreja con mi nariz—. Como a nosotros dos. Realmente odié limpiarlo —le dije, manteniendo mi voz baja mientras mis manos descendían por sus costados hacia sus dulces piernas desnudas—. Me hizo ponerme duro en los cinco minutos que me tomó manejar para llegar hasta allí.

Bella rio, aunque fue suave, sexy y con un toque de perversidad.

—Le diste propina de más al chico, ¿verdad?

—Sí, por supuesto —reí con un asentimiento de cabeza—. Vamos, amor. Vayamos a jugar —dije, palmeando ligeramente sus muslos, solo para meter mis manos por el borde de sus shorts para asegurarme que estuviera siguiendo mi orden.

Ella sujetó mis manos, riendo.

—No, Edward. No estoy usando nada, ¡pero eso significa que tampoco puedes arruinar mis shorts!

Sonriéndole descaradamente, me encogí de hombros.

—Puedo intentarlo.

—¡No! —bufó dramáticamente, jalando mis manos hasta que finalmente me levanté—. Vamos.

—De acuerdo —acepté, colocándome enfrente de ella—. No puedo esperar para que Emmett te haga enfadar. Tal vez lo tires a los leones o una mierda así.

 ** _…_**

Alcé la mirada del banco donde estaba sentado cuando oí a las chicas chillar. Tuve que reír porque las tres, más Emmett, estaban envueltos por estos pájaros de color rojo como loros que estaban bebiendo algo de los pequeños vasos que ellos tenían. La vista solo hizo que Emmett se viera más grande y las chicas demasiado lindas para describir.

—¿Sabes? ¡Esto es como un nivel de Angry Birds! —vociferó Emmett, alzando la mano hacia uno de los pájaros, y podría haber jurado que los ojos del pájaro se abrieron de miedo.

—¡Em, no te atrevas! —le gritamos todos, lo cual hizo que un par de pájaros volaran hacia el siguiente humano con un vaso de néctar.

Él se rio, sacudiendo la cabeza y poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—¡No lo hubiera hecho! —dijo riéndose—. Además, no hay pequeños cerdos alrededor que necesiten ser asesinados.

—Increíble —murmuró Jasper, apareciendo con más vasos pequeños.

Bajé la mirada hacia mi pierna cuando uno de los pájaros se posó en mi rodilla.

—Escogiste al equivocado, hombrecito… o mujer. Maldición, ¿cómo se puede saber? —le pregunté cuando alzó sus ojos azules y la cabeza roja curiosa hacia mí—. No tengo nada para ti.

—Toma, cariño —rio Bella, tendiéndome un vaso para él que pudiera beber, y sentándose con cuidado a mi lado.

—¿Qué sigue, bonita? —pregunté, besando sus hombros desnudos sonrojados por el sol, no que me importara, porque todo el día había sido maravilloso y relajante, sin ningún cronograma.

Todos nos habíamos reído, jugado y básicamente molestado a todo el mundo en el condenado zoológico. Y no nos importaba. Jasper se había hecho amigo de un orangután, quien le tiró un saco de arpillera a él, solo para que Jasper se lo lanzara de vuelta. Las chicas habían odiado la exhibición de serpientes, pero a todos nos habían encantado los grandes felinos. Había tanto poder y realeza en sus miradas, su andar y sus gruñidos bajos dirigidos hacia nosotros.

—¡A la montaña rusa de agua! —sugirieron Rose y Alice desde el otro lado.

—Uh… no —dijo Bella con determinación en su voz—. ¿Has visto a las personas saliendo de esa cosa? Están empapadas. Absolutamente no.

—¡Pero está haciendo calor! —chilló Alice.

—Entonces ve —respondió Bella de la misma manera, volteándose hacia mí—. Um, no iré. No tengo bragas… _y_ mi maquillaje no sobrevivirá —rio susurrando, señalando su cuello.

Había una parte de mí que debería haber estado apenado sobre eso, pero solo me pude reír de ella.

—Cállate, cerdo —rio, golpeándome, lo cual hizo que el pájaro en mi pierna volara.

—Ves. Asustaste a mi amiguito —la regañé, rodando los ojos y pasando un brazo por sus hombros—. Vamos, amor. Ellos pueden mojarse y todo lo que quieran. Yo necesito un helado.

—Barril sin fondo —rio, levantándose y jalándome con ella.

La cola para entrar a la montaña rusa de agua era infinita, pero Alice, Jasper, Emmett y Rose todos insistieron en esperar para entrar. Así que Bella y yo nos sentamos a un lado, compartiendo un cono de helado. Se sentó de lado en la banca, sus piernas sobre las mías.

Dios, estaba tan malditamente cómodo con ella. Había sido instantáneo, y no pude evitar de disfrutar lo afortunado que era. La química, la tranquilidad de simplemente… nosotros era perfecta. Y simplemente había comenzado con una carta. El hecho de que se iría en una semana me hizo acercar más sus piernas, envolviendo mis dedos alrededor de sus rodillas flexionadas mientras las personas miraban con una sonrisa divertida en sus rostros.

Alzando la mano, jugueteé con su coleta, enrollándola en mi mano una y otra vez.

—¿Alguna vez te has preguntando cuáles son las historias de las personas? —preguntó ella en voz baja, lamiendo el helado, solo para regresármelo—. Es decir… como por ejemplo el hombre y la mujer allí en la cerca. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que han estado juntos?

Sonreí, echándole un vistazo a la pareja de la que estaba hablando, si hubiera tenido que adivinar, hubiera dicho que tenían sesenta o setenta años, probablemente la última opción. Me encogí de hombros, mordiendo el cono.

—Quizás desde siempre —aventuré—. O tal vez es un nuevo comienzo. Quizás ambos son viudos o divorciados.

—Tal vez —meditó, apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro, toqueteando el dobladillo de mi camisa—. Veinte preguntas, Edward —dijo en voz baja, sin molestarse en alzar la mirada.

Besé su cabeza, riéndome un poco.

—¿Quieres decir que no nos hemos quedado sin preguntas? —inquirí, dejando otro beso en su cabello, el cual olía a puro sol luego de estar en él todo el día.

—No —rio, pellizcándome el estómago juguetonamente.

—Dispara.

Alzó su cabeza, mirándome a los ojos.

—¿Esperabas… esto? —preguntó, señalando entre nosotros—. Cuando comenzamos al principio… ¿Pensaste que seríamos…? —Alargó la última palabra, como si estuviera intentando buscar la manera adecuada para terminar la pregunta, pero sabía a lo que se refería.

—Nop —respondí, besando sus labios rápidamente—. No sabía qué esperar, pero nunca se me ocurrió esto. Esto es… todo y más, cielo. No sabía que podía ser así, mucho menos con alguien a quien nunca había conocido en persona. Y luego, te vi y… —Tragué grueso, sacudiendo la cabeza y suspirando profundamente—. No. No, no esperaba esto —dije—. Es todo y algo más. Eres más para mí de lo que jamás soñé, o incluso pensé que existía, y te amo ahora más que nunca. —Me encogí de un hombro, sin saber de qué otra forma decirlo. Mi amor por ella era inmenso, en realidad enorme, pero tan jodidamente simple.

Besó mis labios, alejándose para mirarme, sus ojos un poco llorosos.

—También te amo, cariño. —Hizo una pequeña mueca, su nariz arrugándose adorablemente—. Esta semana va a pasar volando, ¿cierto?

—Sí —gruñí, lanzando los restos del helado en la basura a mi lado y sentándola de lado sobre mi regazo para poder sostenerla fuerte con ambos brazos—. Te prometo, mi amor, que haremos valer cada segundo. Me niego a dejar pasar este regalo de cumpleaños ya que ha sido el mejor que he recibido en la vida. Cada momento libre mío es tuyo. Luego solo tenemos que pelear un par de meses… menos de cien días. Y Bella… volveré a casa por ti. ¿Entiendes?

Ella asintió, agarrando ambos lados de mi rostro.

—Sí —dijo contra mis labios.

Presionando mi frente contra la suya, dije:

—Conoces las reglas, Bella. Responde tu propia pregunta.

Rio suavemente.

—Um… no. En lo absoluto. Tú no eres el único que recibió un regalo, sargento. Pero tampoco puedo esperar a que vuelvas a casa por mí.

Sonreí, palmeando el costado de su pierna.

—Bien. Yo tampoco, dulzura, yo tampoco.

* * *

 ***PDA** (Public Display of Affection): muestra pública de afecto, estar cariñosos en público.

 ***IHOP** (The International House of Pancakes): es un restaurante establecido en Estados Unidos especializado en desayunos.


	103. Chapter 103

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia de **_Sarge's Girls._** Yo solo me encargo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Link del perfil de las autoras originales: https / www fanfiction net/ u / 4021263 / Sarge-s-Girls**

 **Link para la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8182137 / 1 / Coming-Home**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 103: Bella**

 **Tampa… domingo, 27 de junio de 2010, 4:16 p. m.**

—¡Oh, mierda! —jadeé, sentándome derecha en mi puesto del sofá, donde había estado descansando mi cabeza en el regazo de Edward mientras mirábamos una película.

—¿Qué sucede? —Edward se veía preocupado y confundido como los demás, quienes estaban dispersos por la sala de estar viendo la película con nosotros.

—Me acabo de dar cuenta que prometí llamar a Charlie ayer, y con nuestra ida al zoológico... —Sin mencionar mi tiempo con Edward más tarde en la habitación— simplemente me olvidé. —Lo había llamado justo antes de partir a Tampa, y me había pedido que lo llamara en una semana, solo para reportarme. _«Después de todo, yo estaba en una ciudad desconocida con un hombre desconocido»,_ pensé bufando.

Edward alzó la mano y agarró el móvil de la mesa al lado del sofá, tendiéndomelo.

Presionando el cuatro en mi lista de llamadas rápidas, me giré en el sofá y coloqué los pies en el regazo de Edward, moviéndole mis uñas pintadas a él. Me guiñó y comenzó a acariciar el empeine de mi pie suavemente mientras yo esperaba que Charlie contestara.

 _—_ _¿Bueno?_ —La voz brusca de mi papá me hizo sonreír. El hombre odiaba hablar por teléfono y se notaba.

—Hola, papá. Disculpa que no llamé ayer. Fuimos al zoológico y el tiempo se me pasó. —Rodé mis ojos ante la expresión pervertida de Edward, sonriendo.

 _—_ _Hola, Bells. Me alegro que llames. Me estaba preparando para llamar a un viejo amigo del ejército que está allá en Tampa para saber de ti._

Riendo, aunque aun así seria, porque conocía a mi padre, le dije:

—No te atreverías. Sabes cómo reaccionaría a eso.

Edward y el resto del grupo me estaban mirando curiosamente, cejas arqueadas a modo de pregunta. Les moví la mano haciéndoles saber que no era nada importante.

 _Charlie rio suavemente._

 _—_ _No, supongo que no reaccionarías bien a eso. Así que, ¿cómo te está yendo, niña? ¿Ese muchacho te está tratando bien?_

Sonreí mientras miraba a Edward, quien estaba alternando la mirando entre mi rostro y mis piernas a la vez que sus manos subían y bajaban desde mis pies hasta el dobladillo de mi short.

—Sí, papá. Me está tratando bien. Edward es genial. Es… mejor de lo que jamás soñé que sería, de hecho.

Eso me ganó una sonrisa tímida de mi hombre sexy al otro extremo del sofá.

Aclarando su garganta, Charlie finalmente suspiró.

 _—_ _Bien. Solo quiero que seas feliz, Bells. Si este muchacho Edward te hace feliz, eso es lo que importa._

Mi papá y yo nos habíamos vuelto unidos luego de que me mudé con él, pero ninguno de los dos jamás habíamos sido particularmente demostrativos con nuestras emociones, así que su confesión era algo jodidamente dulce.

Tragué el nudo en mi garganta y dije en voz baja:

—Gracias, papi.

Cuando por fin habló de nuevo luego de un momento de silencio medio incómodo, su voz era de nuevo seria, con ese tono seco que por lo general tenía.

 _—_ _¿Cómo les está yendo a mis otras chicas? ¿Y qué sobre esos hombres de ellas?_

—Espera, papá —dije, sonriendo—. Te pondré en altavoz para que te puedan saludar.

Presionando el pequeño botón, extendí el móvil y miré a mis amigos.

—Saluden a Charlie, chicos.

—¡Charlie! —chillaron Alice y Rose. Ellas adoraban a mi padre. Él se había convertido en su segundo padre cuando Alice se convirtió en mi amiga, y después en la universidad, la primera vez que llevé a Rose a casa, lo había encantado al arreglar un molesto problema en su patrulla que sus chicos aún no habían tenido el tiempo de reparar. Él la adoptó puesto que sus padres ya no estaban alrededor.

—¡Hola, Charlie! —vociferó Emmett, su sonrisa casi partiendo su rostro en dos—. ¿Has atrapado algo bueno últimamente? —Él era el compañero de pesca de Charlie, lo cual parecía incompatible con su personalidad ruidosa y escandalosa, pero había sido así desde el principio.

El mucho más tranquilo «Hola, Charlie» de Jasper, hablaba mucho del respeto que él le tenía a mi padre. A los dos les encantaba sentarse y conversar. Podían hablar por horas sobre historia. Historia militar era su favorita, por supuesto.

Charlie rio, relajándose un poco.

 _—_ _Hola, pandilla. ¿Todos la están pasando bien?_

Me quedé en silencio mientras Alice y Rose comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo, contándole sobre el viaje hasta ahora.

Mi papá hacía sonidos apropiados mientras escuchaba, mostrando que estaba prestando atención. Cuando las chicas por fin dijeron todo, él dijo:

 _—_ _Se escucha como si están pasando un buen tiempo, entonces. Muchachos, fue bueno escuchar que llegaron a casa a salvo. ¿Están contentos de estar en Tampa?_

—Demonios, sí —contestó Emmett primero—. Sol, mar, y la única arena está en las playas. Sin mencionar las hermosas chicas en biquini.

Rose alzó la mano para golpear su nuca, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Jasper se rio de ellos y le dijo a mi papá:

—Es genial, pero creo que preferiríamos estar en casa.

—Definitivamente —murmuró Edward, apretando mi pierna gentilmente.

 _—_ _Sí_ —acordó Charlie, sonando reflexivo _—. Recuerdo tener esa misma sensación._

Hubo un momento de silencio, antes de que Edward tomara una respiración profunda, exhalara silenciosamente y luego dijera:

—Uh, hola, jefe Swan. Es un placer finalmente hablar con usted. Bella me ha contado mucho sobre usted.

 _—_ _Sargento Masen_ —dijo Charlie, su tono una vez más reservado _—. ¿Puedo hablar contigo en privado, muchacho?_

—¡Papá! —siseé, no queriendo que hiciera sentir a Edward incómodo o no bienvenido.

—Está bien, Bella —murmuró Edward, incluso mientras estaba sacudiendo mi cabeza—. Tranquila, dulzura.

 _—_ _Isabella Marie._ —La voz de Charlie no era juguetona ahora, era una voz que no había escuchado en un tiempo _—. Déjame manejar esto. Soy tu padre. Tengo todo el derecho de interrogar al hombre que mi hija está viendo, especialmente si ella lo conoció por internet y solo lo vio en persona por primera vez hace una semana._

Estaba lloriqueando cuando dije:

—Nos conocimos a través de cartas, no por internet, papá. Y sabes que es un buen muchacho. ¡Jas y Emmett te dijeron eso!

 _—_ _Todavía es mi derecho_ —me dijo, escuchándose como si estuviera regañando a un niño _—. Ahora, entrégale el teléfono, por favor._

Suspirando, le tendí a Edward mi móvil, modulando «¡Lo siento!» mientras me lo quitaba y se ponía de pie.

Él simplemente me guiñó y quitó el altavoz, colocando el móvil en su oreja mientras se encaminaba hacia la habitación. Podía oír su voz baja mientras hablaba con mi padre una vez dobló la esquina hacia el pasillo.

 ** _…_**

Los primeros cinco minutos luego de que Edward se fue para hablar con Charlie pasaron volando. Me alternaba entre hablar con el grupo y mirar la puerta de la sala de estar, esperando que todo estuviera bien.

Los siguientes cinco minutos se alargaron considerablemente. Podía escuchar la conversación alrededor de mí, pero los bloqueé, concentrando toda mi atención en el punto donde Edward había desaparecido de mi vista.

Cuando casi quince minutos habían pasado, mi rodilla comenzó a moverse mientras chocaba mi talón con el suelo delante de mí y estaba putamente cerca de empapar mis manos.

—¿Por qué demonios está tardando tanto? —siseé, interrumpiendo fuera cual fuera la historia que los chicos les estaban contando a Alice y Rose.

Emmett rio.

—Bellsy, tienes que relajarte. Recuerdo cómo fue Charlie la primera vez que Rose me llevó con ella a visitarlos. Y tú eres su hija.

Los miré y suspiré.

—Sí, B, Em tiene razón —dijo Alice, sonriéndome dulcemente desde su puesto en el regazo de Jasper—. Solo está actuando como el padre protector. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Edward y Charlie se llevarán bien.

—Ella tiene razón —escuché al otro lado de la habitación—. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, cielo.

Estaba de pie y fuera de mi asiento en un pestañeo, tirándome a los brazos de Edward.

—¡Dímelo todo!

Él se rio, negando con la cabeza.

—Primero, tu padre quiere despedirse.

Hubo risas de fondo mientras yo tímidamente tomaba el móvil de Edward y lo colocaba en mi oreja.

—Hola, papá —suspiré.

 _—_ _No le intentes sacar información a ese hombre, Isabella_ —respondió Charlie _—. Nuestra conversación fue privada._

—Pero…

 _—_ _No, nada de peros._ —Su voz se suavizó _—. Se escucha como que tienes a uno bueno, Bells. Disfruta el resto de tu visita, y luego ven a ver a tu viejo cuando regresen, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Tal vez para el cuatro?_

Me reí, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—De acuerdo. Hablaré con las chicas y veré. Aunque tal vez tendremos que lavar la ropa allá, si nos quieres para el cuatro.

 _—_ _Me parece bien. Ahora, iré a la cafetería para cenar algo, y luego hay un juego en la noche que quiero ver. Hablaré contigo pronto._

—Gracias, papá —dije en voz baja—. Hablamos pronto.

Colgué la llamada y suspiré.

—Me dijo que no preguntara, así que no lo haré. ¿Pero me dirás si tengo alguna razón para preocuparme? —pregunté mientras miraba el atractivo y dulce rostro de Edward.

—Si hubiera algo por lo que preocuparse, te lo diría, bonita —sonrió, rozando sus labios con los míos—. Ahora, ¿qué tal si terminamos la película, eh?

Asintiendo, lo guie hacia el sofá, donde me coloqué de lado sobre su regazo, quería estar tan cerca de él como pudiera. La mención de mi papá del cuatro había sido un recordatorio de que tenía menos de una semana con Edward. Ese pensamiento casi me hizo estar físicamente enferma, así que estaba determinada a estar tan cerca de él como posiblemente pudiera hasta entonces.


	104. Chapter 104

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia de **_Sarge's Girls._** Yo solo me encargo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Link del perfil de las autoras originales: https / www fanfiction net/ u / 4021263 / Sarge-s-Girls**

 **Link para la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8182137 / 1 / Coming-Home**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 104: Edward**

 **Tampa… domingo, 27 de junio de 2010, 4:38 p. m.**

 _—_ _Sargento Masen_ —saludó fríamente Charlie a través del altavoz. De él no haber sido el padre de la chica en mi regazo, me hubiera ofendido, pero lo era. Y lo entendía completamente _—. ¿Puedo hablar contigo en privado, muchacho?_

—¡Papá! —siseó Bella, rodando los ojos, y tuve que sonreír porque un toque de adolescente se asomó en la superficie.

—Está bien, Bella. Tranquila, dulzura.

Cuando Charlie llamó a Bella por todo su nombre, supe que estaba siendo serio, y ella también lo sabía porque se rindió, tendiéndome el teléfono con un «¡Lo siento!».

No estaba preocupado. De hecho, de las circunstancias haber sido diferentes, ya hubiera tenido esta conversación con su padre, así que estaba retrasado. Era un adulto y ciertamente no le estaba pidiendo su permiso, pero él amaba a Bella y solo eso me hizo respetar al hombre sin conocerlo.

Tomé el teléfono, deslizándome de debajo de las piernas de Bella, y me encaminé hacia la habitación.

—Jefe Swan —saludé, sentándome en la orilla de la cama.

 _—_ _Sargento, mi hija me ha dicho algunas cosas, y no soy tan ingenuo como para pensar que me ha dicho todo. Al parecer les agradas a Alice y Rose, y la opinión de esos muchachos ayuda, pero por qué no me cuentas de ti, tu familia. Sería más fácil que hacer una investigación de tu pasado_ —musitó con un tono de humor en su voz.

Riendo, comencé a hablar. Le conté de dónde era, lo que mis padres hacían, y por qué me había unido al ejército. Le habían contado —animadamente las chicas— sobre Tanya, y su opinión de la bruja malvada era bastante parecida a la de los demás. Le expliqué sobre la enfermedad de mi mamá, su muerte, y luego de la muerte de mi padre. De mi aceptación en la Universidad del Norte de Illinois y luego el arreglo de todos los asuntos de mis padres, le dije todo, sin molestarme en mentir o endulzarlo. Él debería saber también lo que los demás sabían.

 _—_ _¿Ambos padres, muchacho?_ —preguntó, y suspiré ante la lástima en su voz, pero supuse que era algo natural.

—Sí, señor —contesté—. Nada me ataba a Chicago, así que decidí enlistarme. La universidad simplemente no tenía la misma… importancia en ese entonces.

 _—_ _Los muchachos me dijeron que vendrás a Washington cuando tu servicio termine. ¿Es verdad?_ —inquirió. Era la pregunta que había estado esperando, porque él quería saber mis intenciones con su hija. Quería saber si solo estaba jugando y a punto de romperle el corazón, o si era digno de su tiempo.

—Sí, señor. —Pasé una mano por mi cabello—. He estado pensando mis opciones respecto a lo que haré cuando esté allá, pero tengo el dinero para… tomarme mi tiempo. He considerado volver a estudiar, así podría usar mi G.I. Bill*. He pensado enseñar música como mi madre hacía. O siempre está la policía, porque mi entrenamiento sería muy útil.

 _—_ _Me sirvió a mí_ —murmuró Charlie.

—De cualquier forma, no me voy a sentar y esperar. Quiero hacerme cargo de Bella —dije firmemente—. Sé que las circunstancias que conciernen a nuestra relación son… diferentes, pero ella lo es todo para mí, señor. —Me encogí de un hombro, tal vez inconscientemente hacia él o a mí. No estaba seguro.

 _—_ _No son tan extrañas como puedes pensar. Sucedía bastante cuando yo estaba en el servicio_ —rio _—. De hecho, uno de los miembros de mi pelotón todavía está casado con la misma chica con la que comenzó a escribirse en ese entonces. Tienen dos hijos, y si no me equivoco, el primer nieto está en camino._

Me reí.

—Qué bien.

 _—_ _Sí_ —rio _—. Mire, sargento…_

—Edward, por favor —pedí.

 _—_ _Edward_ —corrigió _—. Mi Isabella es un poco de espíritu libre con solo lo suficiente de mí para mantenerla con los pies en la tierra. Afortunadamente, luce más como su madre._ —Musitó la última parte irónicamente, y yo sonreí _—. En fin, escucha. He notado lo que tus cartas le han hecho. Ella está feliz, muchacho. Lo escucho en su voz cada vez que hablo con ella. Me gustaría mantener esa sonrisa tonta como el demonio que tenía cada vez que su móvil sonaba, lo cual puedo asumir que eras tú._

—A mí también, señor —reí, tratando de imaginar a mi chica sentada en la sala de su padre, echándole vistazos a su teléfono esperando mis correos.

 _—_ _Bien_ —dijo firmemente _—. Ahora. ¿Cuándo termina tu servicio?_

—Octubre.

 _—_ _De acuerdo. Si decides unirte a la fuerza policial, házmelo saber. Tengo un par de amigos en Seattle que me deben un par de favores. Veré que puedo hacer, ¿de acuerdo?_ —preguntó, y solo escuché sinceridad a través de la línea.

—Señor. Gracias, señor —dije en voz baja, mis cejas arqueándose.

Él carraspeó una respuesta lo que me imaginaba había sido un «de nada», pero no había terminado conmigo.

 _—_ _Dos cosas más, Edward. La primera, Bella me contó que quieren ir al campo de tiro cuando vengan._

Riendo, sacudí la cabeza.

—Sí, señor… Jasper y Emmett no pueden esperar. Y también Bella, si no me equivoco.

 _—_ _Excelente_ —rio _—. Y estoy seguro que así es. Es una gran tiradora esa chica._

El orgullo que tenía por ella prácticamente irradió del teléfono, y no pude evitar sonreír.

 _—_ _También Emmett y yo planeamos un viaje a pescar cada vez que él viene. ¿Te unes?_ —preguntó, y sabía que era una prueba.

—Nunca he ido a uno. Me encantaría, señor.

 _—_ _Bien. Planifícalo con Em. Y cuida de mi pequeña mientras esté allá contigo, ¿me entendiste?_

—Sí, señor —contesté de nuevo—. Fue un placer conocerlo, jefe.

—Mmhm —tarareó sin comprometerse, pero luego dijo—: Y dime Charlie.

Sonriendo, me levanté de la cama, porque sabía que ya había terminado.

—¿Quiere hablar con Bella una vez más… Charlie?

 _—_ _Sí, por favor_ —rio _—. Y me alegra que hayas regresado a casa sano y salvo, soldado._

—Gracias, señor.

 ** _…_**

—Iré a un juego de los Seahawks cuando llegué a casa —juró Jasper con un simple asentimiento.

—¡No, hombre! Tienes que ver un juego de los Mariners en persona —replicó Emmett, señalándome.

Tomando un gran sorbo de mi cerveza, asentí y sonreí. Parecía como si desde que había terminado mi llamada con Charlie, todo el grupo había comenzado a hablar sobre casa. Comenzó con el campo de tiro y la pesca, pero luego había cambiado a todo lo que necesitaba saber acerca de donde me iba a mudar. Era como si mi charla con el padre de Bella hizo todo real, o aceptable… no estaba seguro de cuál.

—¿Fanáticos de los Cubs? —preguntó Jasper riendo, relajándose en la tumbona.

—De los White Sox —contesté—. O al menos mi papá lo era. —Tomé otro gran sorbo de mi cerveza—. No he seguido a ninguno desde que me enlisté.

La interminable lista de cosas que necesitaba hacer antes y después que fuera liberado del ejercicio daba vueltas en mi cabeza. Necesitaba saber qué iba a hacer de carrera profesional, pero eso requería una larga charla con Bella. Tenía cosas en un almacén en Chicago que necesitaban ser sacadas, e incluso quería enseñarle a mi chica dónde había crecido, también había una parte de mí que quería comenzar mi vida con ella de inmediato. Tendría que comprar un auto, mover todas mis finanzas y contactar al abogado de mis padres, quien era el padre de Tanya, Garrett, un pensamiento que me hizo hacer una mueca.

También quería preguntarle a Bella si estaba segura de vivir juntos, aunque, luego de esta semana, estaba bastante seguro que sabía la respuesta a eso. Mi cabeza giró del patio trasero hacia la casa para verla mientras ella y las chicas hacían galletas para que lleváramos mañana. La radio estaba encendida y todas estaban riendo y cantando mientras trabajaban en la cocina. De repente, no podía jodidamente esperar hasta que no hubiera un cronómetro sobre nuestras cabezas, hasta que todo lo que tuviéramos fuera tiempo, para conocer lo que faltara sobre nosotros, para descubrirnos diariamente, en la rutina, y simplemente para… ser.

—Oh, y tienes que ir a Joe's —dijo Emmett, sacándome de mis pensamientos y trayéndome de vuelta al porche.

—Demonios sí —acordó Jasper asintiendo—. La mejor cerveza y el mejor lugar para jugar billar.

—Y está First Beach… allí es a donde a Charlie le gusta ir con su bote —dijo Emmett con entusiasmo—. Está en una reservación de nativos no muy lejos de su casa.

Y siguieron y siguieron, hablado de todos los lugares que necesitaba ver, pero regresé mi mirada a la casa, encontrándome con los ojos de Bella. Salió al porche, tomando un trago de mi propia cerveza.

—La primera tanda ya está lista. ¿Quieren algunas, chicos? —preguntó, señalando con su dedo detrás de ella.

Los chicos asintieron, levantándose. Jasper palmeó mi hombro.

—No te preocupes, sargento. Te mostraremos los alrededores cuando vayamos a casa.

Sin apartar mi mirada de la de Bella, asentí y tomé un sorbo de la cerveza.

—Sí… no puedo esperar.

* * *

 ***G.I. Bill** (oficialmente denominada "Servicemen's Readjustment Act" en inglés): es una ley aprobada en junio de 1944 en Estados Unidos, en beneficio de los soldados estadounidenses que combatían entonces en la Segunda Guerra Mundial, con el fin de proporcionar a los soldados desmovilizados un mecanismo legal que les permitiera acceder a la financiación de estudios técnicos o universitarios, junto con una pensión que ayudase a su subsistencia por un año; esta norma también otorgaba a los soldados facilidades para conseguir préstamos para adquirir viviendas o iniciar un negocio por cuenta propia.


	105. Chapter 105

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia de **_Sarge's Girls._** Yo solo me encargo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Link del perfil de las autoras originales: https / www fanfiction net/ u / 4021263 / Sarge-s-Girls**

 **Link para la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8182137 / 1 / Coming-Home**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 105: Bella**

 **Tampa… martes, 29 de junio de 2010, 4:52 p. m.**

Había recién doblado una camisa de la cesta de ropa limpia de Edward cuando mi móvil sonó, avisando de un nuevo mensaje de texto.

 ** _E: Bonita, odio hacer esto, pero los chicos y yo llegaremos tarde hoy. Nos convocaron a una reunión de último minuto con algunos de los grandes jefes para hablar de cómo el programa de entrenamiento está yendo hasta ahora._**

 _B: Ah, cariño, está bien. Tengo lasaña en el horno, así que simplemente le puedo bajar la llama y estará lista cuando lleguen. ¿Sabes cuánto tardará?_

 ** _E: Estamos esperando que lleguen los últimos, pero no llegarán hasta las cinco, así que tenemos que esperar un poco hasta que comience. Así que… ni idea de a qué hora llegaremos a casa._**

Bueno, maldición… teníamos menos de una semana aquí en Florida, así que cualquier tiempo extra que Edward tenía que pasar en la base nos lo quitaba a nosotros. Lo detestaba, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer, así que me armé de valor y le envié otro mensaje.

 _B: De acuerdo, nos veremos cuando termines, supongo. Intenta no aburrirte mucho mientras estás esperando. ;) Te amo, sargento._

 ** _E: También te amo, cielo. Te veo cuando llegue a casa._**

Rose y Alice entraron justo después de poner mi teléfono en la mesa, con sus ceños fruncidos.

—¿También recibieron un mensaje, eh? —sonreí comprensiva.

—Sí —gruñó Alice, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho mientras se sentaba en unos de los sofás.

Rose asintió.

—Con fortuna no tardará mucho. "¿Cómo va todo, sargento Masen? "Bien, señor. Lo soldados están aprendiendo rápidamente". "De acuerdo, ahora vaya a casa" —sonrió—. ¿Ves? ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?

Me reí y le tiré un par de medias envueltas, huyendo cuando me las tiró de vuelta.

Se acomodó a mi lado en el sofá y subió sus pies a la mesa de café, moviendo sus recién pintadas uñas de color rojo pasión.

Un par de minutos después, el teléfono de la casa sonó, interrumpiendo nuestra conversación.

—Ve y contesta —dijo Alice, señalando al teléfono que estaba en la mesa, a mi lado.

—Es el teléfono de su casa. Podemos simplemente dejar que se vaya a buzón. —Me sentí algo extraña respondiendo el teléfono de los chicos cuando no estaban aquí.

Rodando los ojos, Rose golpeó juguetonamente mi hombro.

—Solo contesta, Bells. No les importará.

Sacándole la lengua, finalmente contesté el teléfono en el cuarto repique.

—¿Hola?

 _—_ _Hola_ —repitió la voz de una mujer _—. ¿Podría, por favor, hablar con Edward?_

Arqueé una ceja.

—En estos momentos no se encuentra. ¿Quiere dejar un mensaje?

La mujer hizo un bufido de frustración.

 _—_ _Sí, ¿podrías decirle que llamó Tanya?_

 _«¿Tanya?»,_ pensé, antes de tartamudear:

—¿T-Tanya?

Alice y Rose se sentaron derechas, con los ojos entrecerrados.

 _—_ _Sí, así es. Eddie se puso en contacto conmigo hace poco para decirme que estaba de vuelta en Estados Unidos, así que obviamente, tenía que regresarle la llamada._ —Hizo una pausa y luego preguntó _—: ¿Con quién estoy hablando? ¿Eres una de las esposas de sus compañeros?_

¿Edward la había llamado? ¿Por qué? Tragué la bola de nervios y disgusto que había aparecido en mi garganta y dije:

—No, esta es su novia, Bella.

 _—_ _Oh, Sí… la que conoció a través de una estúpida carta. Mencionó algo al respecto. No le presté mucha atención. Después de todo, ahora que está de regreso en Estados Unidos y pronto fuera de ese horrible trabajo, querrá regresar a casa conmigo. Soy el único hogar que tiene y la única conexión con sus padres. No será capaz de cortar ese lazo, así que ahora deberías prepararte, Beth._ —Su voz era totalmente maliciosa y condescendiente, y luché contra las ganas de no lanzar el teléfono por la ventana de la sala de estar _—. Gracias por ayudarlo a superar el hecho de estar en el extranjero, pero ahora me haré cargo de él. No te necesitará más. Podemos ser felices de nuevo, como lo éramos antes de que él tomara la decisión de que termináramos._

De repente, no estaba nerviosa. Simplemente molesta.

—Primero que todo, mi nombre es Bella.

Casi pierdo la paciencia ante su murmurado:

 _—_ _¡Lo que sea!_

—Segundo, si Edward estaba planeando en ir a _casa_ , como tú dijiste —musité con sarcasmo—. ¿Entonces por qué vendió todo? ¿Hmm? —Alzando la mirada hacia Rose y Alice, quienes se veían tan sanguinarias como yo me sentía, me recordó algo—. Por cierto… creo que tienes algunas fotos que no te pertenecen. Si tienes un bolígrafo, puedo darte la dirección a donde las puedes enviar.

Cuando por fin contestó, estaba calmada, su voz tranquila.

 _—_ _No todo fue vendido, Becky. Eddie todavía tiene muchas cosas aquí. De hecho… creo que tengo varias cajas con sus cosas. Si no iba a regresar a casa conmigo, ¿todavía las tendría?_ —resopló _—. Creo que no. Y respecto a las fotografías, él simplemente estaba molesto. Sé que esas solo eran fotos que coleccionó tratando de ponerme celosa, así que las boté. Eddie nunca me engañaría._

Mi guerrera interior surgió y verbalmente la abofeteé.

—No, la infiel serías tú.

Tanya jadeó.

 _—_ _¡Perra! No sabes nada de mí o de mi relación con Eddie. Solo espera. Una vez que sepa que llamé, te echará y me invitará a ir. De hecho, creo que ahora iré a ver los boletos._ —Colgó sin otra palabra.

Toqueteé el teléfono, finalmente presionando el botón de colgar y tirando el mismo a la mesa delante de mí. Me sentía total y completamente entumecida desde la cabeza a los dedos de los pies, y temía que si me quedaba donde estaba, me enfermaría. Sabía que mi reacción a la llamada de la perra no tenía sentido. Edward me amaba, estaba segura de eso, y yo lo amaba. Así que, ¿cuál era el problema? ¿Por qué había dejado que las palabras sobre la casa de Edward me afectaran como lo habían hecho? No estaba segura de que le había creído que él la había contactado o que ella tuviera varias cajas con sus cosas, ¿pero qué si yo solo estaba siendo ingenua?

No podía pensar más en eso. Tenía que ir a recostarme en la cama antes de que mis temblorosas piernas me tumbaran al suelo.

—Bella, ¿qué sucede?

—Habla con nosotros, cariño.

—Bella Swan, me estás asustando. ¿Qué dijo? —Los brazos de Alice estaban cruzados y su expresión era asesina.

Ambas se escuchaban preocupadas, y sabía que si intentaba hablar, me derrumbaría. Así que en su lugar, simplemente negué con la cabeza y les pasé por un lado, caminando hacia la habitación. Dejé a mis amigas, mi móvil y mi confianza detrás.

Una vez en la habitación, me quité la ropa, quedándome en bragas, y después busqué en la gaveta de Edward y saqué una de sus suaves camisas, de un oscuro verde que me recordaba a sus ojos. Vi las placas de identificación que me había dado con otras cosas sobre el tocador, las agarré y deslicé la cadena sobre mi cabeza.

Temblando, me metí debajo de las sábanas de la cama, me puse de costado y esperé poder dormir, tal vez cuando despertara, la última hora sería una pesadilla.


	106. Chapter 106

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia de **_Sarge's Girls._** Yo solo me encargo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Link del perfil de las autoras originales: https / www fanfiction net/ u / 4021263 / Sarge-s-Girls**

 **Link para la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8182137 / 1 / Coming-Home**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 106: Edward**

 **Tampa… martes, 29 de junio de 2010, 7:03 p. m.**

La reunión se tardó demasiado para mi gusto. No solo estaba prácticamente muerto de hambre para cuando salimos, sino que había acortado mi tiempo con Bella. Alice estaba esperando por nosotros en los escalones del porche de enfrente cuando estacionamos. En vez de lanzarse a los brazos de Jasper como todos esperábamos, se dirigió hacia mí, jalando mi mano.

—Tienes que entrar allí —gruñó, y al principio, pensé que estaba jugando, pero la expresión de pánico en su rostro me decía lo contario.

—¿Qué sucedió, Alice? —pregunté, agarrándola por los hombros.

—Tanya llamó —dijo, con una expresión asesina en su rostro.

—¿Para acá? —inquirí, mi boca abierta—. ¿Qué dijo?

—No lo sabemos —contestó Rose desde los escalones del porche—. Y Bella no nos dice.

—Mierda —siseé, esquivando a todo el mundo para entrar y agarrar el teléfono de la casa mientras caminaba hacia el pasillo.

Estaba putamente lívido porque sabía que la única manera de que Tanya hubiera conseguido mi número de teléfono era a través de su padre. Y no había ni puta duda de lo que esa perra malvada le había dicho a Bella, especialmente si Bella le había dicho lo que ella era para mí. Tanya era despiadada cuando se lo proponía.

Buscando a través del identificador, vi que había tenido razón. Tanya había llamado desde la casa de sus padres en Chicago.

Encontré a Bella en la cama y pensé que estaba dormida hasta que me arrodillé a su lado. La vista me destrozó. Estaba en una de mis camisas, las placas de identificación que le había dado en un fierro agarre, pero fueron las lágrimas gruesas y desgarradoras las que me mataron.

—Dulzura, ¿qué sucedió? —pregunté, sabiendo la respuesta, pero necesitando saber _por qué_ estaba tan molesta. Bella debió haber sabido mejor que permitir que la malvada bruja la afectara.

—T-Tanya llamó… d-dijo que la c-contactaste, q-que simplemente estaba r-regresando la llamada. Ell-Ella sabía sobre mí… cómo nos conocimos —hipó Bella, secando su rostro, pero alcé mi mano para hacerlo por ella—. ¿Tú le _dijiste_ , Edward?

—¿Dijo que _yo_ la contacté? —verifiqué, de repente más que molesto—. Bella, te juro que no lo hice. No a ella. Siéntate. Quiero mostrarte algo.

Prendí la lámpara de la mesa de noche mientras ella se sentaba lentamente, y me paré para buscar mi portátil, solo para colocarla sobre el regazo de mi chica mientras se recostaba en el cabecero.

—¿Qué más te dijo? —rugí prácticamente, abriendo mi computadora en su regazo. No estaba molesto con Bella, pero estaba putamente cerca de perder el control enfrente de ella—. ¡Dime!

—Me agradeció por mantenerte ocupado mientras estabas en Afganistán y dijo que regresarás a casa con ella. Que ella se haría cargo a partir de ahora —dijo Bella, sus ojos enfocados en mi pecho, no mi rostro.

—Apuesto a que sí —murmuré, mis labios haciendo una mueca de odio. Señalé mi portátil—. Abre mi correo, cielo. Necesitarás la contraseña. —Alcé la mano cuando comenzó a voltear la computadora para enfrentarme, pero necesitaba saber que toda mi vida giraba en torno a ella, incluso en los detalles más pequeños—. Es ladrona de galletas. —Le arqueé una ceja y esperé hasta que una apenas perceptible sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

Echándole un vistazo al teléfono en mi mano, apreté remarcar. Me incliné sobre Bella, cliqueando en mi carpeta de enviado y señalando el correo del que Tanya estaba hablando, aunque no era para Tanya. Estaba dirigido a su padre. Mi puto _abogado_. Los había contactado a través del correo de su oficina una vez que me había establecido aquí en Estados Unidos porque él manejaba mis finanzas mientras yo estaba de servicio. Le había hecho saber que necesitaba mi control de vuelta, que estaba bien, y le había dado el número de teléfono de la casa como número de contacto. Y porque él era la cosa más cercana a un padre que tenía, le conté sobre Bella, cómo nos habíamos conocido, e incluso me había disculpado por cómo las cosas habían terminado con su hija, pero que eventualmente mudaría todas mis cosas a Washington. Y por último, había agregado a Isabella Swan como mi beneficiaria si algo me sucedía.

El teléfono repicó en mi oreja mientras que unos ojos marrones dulces y, ahora, comprensivos se unían con los míos luego de que había terminado de leer.

 _—_ _¿Hola?_

—Hola, tía Irina. Es Edward —suspiré, agradecido de que hubiera sido la madre de Tanya. Ella era una mujer amable, pero insistente.

 _—_ _¡Edward! Es bueno saber de ti. ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué tal Florida?_ —preguntó, y el tono de su voz me hizo extrañar a mi madre con un dolor muy consumidor.

—Estoy bien. Y Florida está calurosa —reí, pero me detuve—. Necesito hablar con Garrett, por favor.

 _—_ _Claro, cariño. Espera_ —dijo, pero luego hizo una pausa _—. ¿Sabes? Tanya está aquí de visita por el verano…_

Me mofé soltando un suspiro frustrado, pero activé el altavoz del teléfono.

—Ya lo sé. Y definitivamente necesito hablar con ella, pero primero necesito al tío Garrett.

Hubo ruido alrededor con el teléfono, algunas voces amortiguadas, y finalmente:

 _—_ _¡Edward! ¿Cómo estás, hijo?_ —preguntó Garrett en su usual voz estruendosa.

Me senté enfrente de Bella en la orilla de la cama, pero mi concentración estaba en el teléfono que estaba sosteniendo tan fuerte, que lo blanco de mis nudillos se veía.

—Estoy bien. Sin embargo, estoy preocupado porque tienes un defecto en la seguridad de tu oficina. Alguien entró a tu correo…

 _—_ _¿Qué? ¿Quién?_

—Tanya.

El silencio que hubo sorprendió a Bella, quien jadeó un poco.

 _—_ _Oh, demonios…_ —gruñó, y conocía al hombre lo suficiente para saber que estaba frotando su rostro frustrado _—. Dejé la portátil en la oficina de mi casa, Edward. Pensé que ya lo había superado. Es decir… ella terminó contigo… no que lo aprobara._

—Quiero que le pases mi documentación a alguien más de tu firma para el lunes a más tardar. ¿Estamos claros, tío Garrett? He seguido con mi vida y no regresaré a Chicago, ni siquiera para buscar mis cosas. Necesito a alguien que pueda enviarlas a Washington por mí cuando esté listo para ello —dije, mis ojos clavándose en los de Bella, cuyas lágrimas habían comenzado de nuevo—. Y no puedo tener mi privacidad invadida de nuevo.

 _—_ _No, hijo. Supongo que no_ —suspiró, escuchándose casando y rendido porque sabía que podía meterse en problemas, posiblemente ser inhabilitado, por permitir a alguien mirar la correspondencia privada entre un cliente y él, incluso si solo era su hija _—. Te colocaré con Marcus a primera hora de la mañana._

—Ahora… ¿dónde demonios está Tanya? —espeté, mis labios curvándose.

 _—_ _Ah, Edward… por favor, no hagas esto_ —suplicó Garrett _—. Ella está teniendo problemas con sus notas en Harvard…_

—No. Es. Mi. Problema —dije a través de mis dientes apretados—. Ponla en el teléfono. Esto termina… ahora. No puede llamar a mi casa, escupir mentiras, y pretender que todo esté bien. Y si no piensas que sé todo sobre sus… _amigos_ , entonces estás demente. No eres la única persona con la que hablo en la firma. Las actividades de Tanya se extendieron como la pólvora.

 _«Como sus jodidas piernas»,_ pensé para mí con un bufido.

 _—_ _Maldición_ —murmuró antes de llamar a su hija.

 _—_ _¡Eddie!_ —chilló Tanya a través del teléfono, y me encogí al mismo tiempo que Bella rodaba sus hermosos ojos.

—No me digas así. ¿Qué demonios estabas pensando al llamar a mi casa, Tanya? —espeté, levantándome para caminar de un lado a otro—. Tú terminaste conmigo… ¿recuerdas?

 _—_ _Ah, bebé, no quise hacerlo. Simplemente estaba asustada, confundida. Acabo de comprar un boleto para ir a verte_ —balbuceó animadamente.

—No te molestes —le dije franca y fríamente—. ¿Estabas asustada y confundida? ¿En serio? Tanya, ¡me pediste que te enviara tu foto de vuelta! La cual alegremente te regresé una vez llamé a Katie.

El jadeo a través de la línea me hizo sonreír, pero las cejas de Bella se alzaron hasta la línea de su cabello. Su rostro llenándose con una curiosidad adorable.

—Sé sobre todos los chicos en tu universidad. Realmente subestimaste dónde la lealtad de las personas está —dije, negando con la cabeza.

Katie había ido con nosotros a la preparatoria y ahora trabajaba en la firma de abogados. Había llamado para hablar con Garrett no mucho tiempo después que había recibido la ridícula carta de Tanya, tratando de entender qué demonios estaba sucediendo. Katie y yo éramos amigos, y ella estaba tan molesta con Tanya que contó todo, los engaños de Tanya, su verdadera razón para terminar. Tanya estaba acostándose con un profesor en su universidad, y con otros. Estaba seguro de eso.

 _—_ _Edward, por favor, no hagas esto_ —lloriqueó Tanya _—. Te extraño. Tú sabes que también me extrañas. Soy toda la familia que tienes. Cuando regreses a casa, solucionaremos esto. Me voy a transferir a la Universidad del Norte de Illinois el próximo año para poder estar juntos. Chicago es nuestro hogar. Nacimos aquí. Es donde tus padres están enterrados._

El rostro de Bella se alejó de mí, su mirada dirigida hacia el cielo nocturno. Ella había colocado la portátil a un lado y envuelto sus brazos alrededor de sus rodillas. Suspiré, pasando una frustrada mano a través de mi cabello, porque hubiera dado todo por saber lo que estaba pensando.

—Estás equivocada, Tanya. Tengo una nueva familia, ¿y mi hogar? Es donde sea que Bella esté —dije, alzándole una ceja a mi chica cuando su cabeza viró.

 _—_ _Ella no te conoce, bebé. Yo sí. Crecimos juntos._

Me reí, una risa sin humor, negando con la cabeza.

—Me conoces mejor que nadie. De hecho, debería agradecerte. Si no fuera por ti, Bella y yo no nos hubiéramos conocido —dije, mi tono despreciativo y sarcástico porque sabía que molestaría a Tanya. Tuve que sonreír cuando mi chica cubrió su boca para silencia una risa—. Tanya, tengo que irme. No llames de nuevo. El número será cambiado mañana. Y no te aparezcas en Florida tampoco. Haré que te arresten por allanamiento de morada. ¿Entiendes?

 _—_ _¡Eddie, no! ¡Por favor!_ —suplicó, ahora sollozando _—. No quería perderte, pero estaba asustada. Exageré._

Hice una mueca porque odiaba completamente el sonido de una mujer llorando, pero Tanya se había buscado esto sola.

Negué con la cabeza, recordando las palabras de mi madre.

—Tanya, si no me pudiste aceptar en mis peores y difíciles momentos, entonces no me mereces en mis mejores. Estaba en una maldita guerra… y ¿tú estabas asustada? —me burlé, rodando los ojos—. Eso es mentira y lo sabes. Estabas engañándome y querías librarte de mí. Te di esa opción antes de ser designado. No la tomaste. Ese ya no es mi problema.

 _—_ _¿Qué sobre tus cosas?_ —preguntó, y sabía que tenía algunas cosas de la casa de mis padres. Eran cosas pequeñas, algo de ropa, una película o dos, algunos CDs, y tal vez algunas fotos. Ningunas de ellas eran importantes, porque la mayoría de mis pertenencias estaban en un almacén al que no tenía acceso.

—Quédatelas, quémalas. No me importa —le dije, encogiendo un hombro—. Ahora, me tengo que ir. Buena suerte, Tanya.

Con eso, terminé la llamada, interrumpiendo una sarta de maldiciones y sollozos. No podía soportar escucharla más, porque siempre había sido todo sobre ella, sobre cómo se estaba sintiendo. Era sobre lo que ella necesitaba o quería. Y tenía cosas más importantes con las que lidiar.

Colocando una mano en la pared sobre la cabeza de Bella, levanté la otra y agarré mis places de identificación que estaban alrededor de su cuello.

—¿Quieres decirme qué fue todo esto, amor? —pregunté suavemente mientras presionaba mi frente con la de ella—. ¿Quieres decirme cómo perdiste tu fe en mí con solo una palabra de ella? Pensé que había dejado perfectamente claro lo que siento por ti.

Los ojos de Bella se anegaron de lágrimas, pero no me miró.

—Lo siento, Edward… No fue solo una palabra. Fue todo lo que dijo.

Suspiré, ignorando mi estómago rugiente. Agarrando a mi chica en brazos, la acosté en la cama de lado mientras dejaba besos en su frente.

—Dime, cielo. ¿Qué estabas pensando?


	107. Chapter 107

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia de **_Sarge's Girls._** Yo solo me encargo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Link del perfil de las autoras originales: https / www fanfiction net/ u / 4021263 / Sarge-s-Girls**

 **Link para la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8182137 / 1 / Coming-Home**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 107: Bella**

 **Tampa… martes, 29 de junio de 2010, 7:19 p. m.**

Escuchar a Edward mientras lidiaba con la bruja fue tanto gratificante como sexy, pero también me oprimió el corazón. Cuando mencionó todo lo que temía, su conexión a través de ella con sus padres y su historia con ellos en Chicago, me tuve que dar la vuelta o iba a romper en llanto. Incluso aunque lo habíamos hablado, cuando le dijo que su hogar estaba conmigo, aun así hizo mi corazón acelerarse, e hizo que apartara mi mirada de la ventana para dirigirla al rostro feroz y dulce de Edward. ¿Y luego cuando le agradeció básicamente por juntarnos? Apenas contuve mi risa. Pero luego la realidad de todo apareció de nuevo, todos mis miedos y preocupaciones, y me entristecí una vez más.

Para cuando colgó y tiró el teléfono en la mesa de noche, pude sentir la presión detrás de mis ojos nuevamente.

Edward se inclinó hacia adelante, con una mano en la pared detrás de mí y la otra agarrando las placas de identificación que me había puesto antes de subirme a la cama, y presionó su frente con la mía.

—¿Quieres decirme qué fue todo esto, amor? —preguntó, su voz apenas un susurro—. ¿Quieres decirme cómo perdiste tu fe en mí con solo una palabra de ella? Pensé que había dejado perfectamente claro lo que siento por ti.

Ante su tono casi herido, ya no pude retener más mis lágrimas. Sentí mis ojos anegarse, pero no me molesté en secarlos. Me quedé con la mirada gacha, incapaz de mirarlo, por miedo a lo que vería y porque estaba apenada de haber dejado a la bruja afectarme.

—Lo siento, Edward… No fue solo una palabra. Fue todo lo que dijo.

Edward suspiró suavemente, jalándome hacia sus brazos mientras se deslizaba en la cama a mi lado. Lo sentí besar mi frente y luego escuché su voz, casi suplicante, cuando preguntó:

—Dime, cielo. ¿Qué estabas pensando?

Finalmente alcé la mirada hacia él, mis ojos admirándolo por completo. Se veía triste, preocupado… pero el amor que estaba casi irradiando de él por poco me quitó la respiración e hizo que mis lágrimas reaparecieran.

Él suspiró, apretándome más.

—Oh, nena, por favor —gruñó bajito—. Habla conmigo, Bella. Por favor. Me estás matando, cielo. ¿No sabes lo mucho que te amo?

Asintiendo ferozmente, alcé la mano para secarme los ojos, obligando a las lágrimas a que se detuvieran, incluso aunque no me escucharon.

—Sé que es así, Edward. Dios, me lo demuestras cada minuto de cada día.

—¿Entonces cuál es el problema? —Alzó su mano para secar algo de la humedad de mis mejillas—. ¿Qué está causando esto?

—Solo nos hemos conocido por cuatro meses… y solo nos vimos por primera vez, hablamos por Skype, hace dos meses. Sé que me amas, Edward. Lo sé. ¿Pero cómo se supone que el amor que sientes por mí compita con un amor de dieciocho años, con recuerdos de tus padres? —respiré temblorosamente, negando con la cabeza de nuevo cuando comenzó a hablar. Necesitaba decir todo esto ahora o temía que nunca lo diría—. T-Tanya tenía razón. Ella y sus padres son la única conexión que tienes con tu historia, con los recuerdos de tu niñez, de tus padres. Necesitas esas conexiones. Tus recuerdos y tus padres son importantes y si renuncias a ellos, también renuncias a esas conexiones.

Cuando había estado en silencio por un par de minutos, Edward usó su dedo debajo de mi mentón para alzar mi cabeza, así que estaba forzada a mirar a sus tristes y hermosos ojos.

—¿Puedo hablar ahora? —preguntó solemnemente.

Me reí temblorosamente y asentí.

—Bien, porque tengo un par de cosas que decir y quiero asegurarme de que estés escuchando.

Se sentó, recostándose en el cabecero y luego me colocó sobre su regazo para estar a horcajadas en sus muslos. Agarrando mi cabeza entre sus manos, hizo contacto visual y no me permitió apartar la mirada. Sus manos eran gentiles, sus dedos pulgares suavemente acariciando mis mejillas y sus ojos eran de un verde cálido y líquido mientras me miraba.

—Primero que nada —comenzó en voz baja—, no hay competencia. Siempre tendré los recuerdos de mis padres, sin importar dónde viva. Los recuerdos no están almacenados en una ciudad o casa en específico, Isabella. Mis recuerdos de mis padres están todos en mi cabeza y mi corazón. Siempre los llevaré conmigo, sin importar a dónde vaya, ya sea Chicago, Afganistán o Forks.

»Segundo… tienes que recordar, cielo, que mis recuerdos no son todos felices. Hay cosas que no quiero recordar todos los días. Sí, tengo recuerdos felices de donde crecí —suspiró, bajando sus manos a mis hombros antes de deslizarlas hacia abajo por mis brazos hasta mis muslos, donde acarició gentilmente—. Chicago… e incluso Tanya… —Su nombre salió como un bufido antes de que volviera a controlarse—. Son recuerdos de no solo buenos tiempos, sino también de malos. La enfermedad de mi madre y su muerte. Mi padre encerrándose en sí mismo y bebiendo hasta la muerte en vez de brindarme apoyo cuando más lo necesitaba. La sensación de estar sin ningún familiar…

Sentí mi corazón romperse de nuevo, pensando en el adolescente furioso y asustado que él debió haber sido, especialmente cuando su papá manejó la situación de la manera en que lo hizo. Alcé la mano y la pasé por su cabeza, ligeramente rascando su cuero cabelludo como sabía que le gustaba. Mi otra mano acunó su rostro como él lo había hecho conmigo, tratando de confortarlo de cualquier manera que pudiera.

»Cristo, Bella —gruñó—. ¿No lo sabes? La primera vez que sentí que podía recordar a Chicago y sentir algo más que tristeza y rabia fue cuando te conocí. Hablar contigo sobre todo eso, contarte sobre mi madre, sobre cómo me enseñó a tocar el piano, cómo toqué para ella cuando estuvo enferma… me hizo recordar los buenos tiempos. El amor. Trajiste mi felicidad y mi familia de vuelta a mí, Isabella. No Chicago y ciertamente no Ta…

Todo lo que había dicho me derritió desde adentro hacia afuera. No lo podía soportar más. Necesitaba demostrarle que lo entendía… que ya había dejado de preocuparme sobre el pasado. Me incliné hacia adelante, presionando mi pecho contra el suyo y lo besé.

Con un gruñido contra mis labios, Edward envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mí, aplastándome contra él. Sus labios fueron suaves, pero demandantes, guiándome a través del beso. Sabía a menta y Pepsi y simplemente a todo lo que era Edward. Cuando metió una mano en mi cabeza, le dio un gentil jalón, inclinándola para que me abriera a sus besos adictivos. Su otra mano estaba ocupada en mi pierna, deslizándose desde mi rodilla a mi muslo, su pulgar apenas rozando contra el encaje de mis bragas antes de regresar.

Estaba abrumando mis sentidos. Su toque mientras jalaba mi cabello y acariciaba mi muslo, su esencia mientras lo respiraba, su sabor mientras nuestras bocas danzaban, y la sensación de sus músculos, sus fuertes muslos debajo de los míos, su pecho, brazos y hombros mientras mis manos nunca dejaban de moverse por su cuerpo… no era suficiente. Ondulé mis caderas, de repente hambrienta de él.

La mano de Edward se movió a mis caderas y comenzó a ayudarme a moverme, manteniéndome apretada para conseguir la presión justo donde la necesitaba.

Y luego, su estómago rugió, no solo un pequeño recordatorio de que no había cenado, sino un alto rugido que decía: «¡Aliméntame ahora!»

—Ignóralo —dijo Edward cuando me aparté, riendo—. No tengo hambre.

Dejando un beso más a sus labios que ahora hacían puchero, negué con la cabeza.

—Sí, sí tienes. Podemos retomar esto —señalé entre nosotros—, luego. ¿Ahora? Es hora de cenar.

Sus cejas se juntaron y se veía preocupado.

—¿Tampoco has comido, cielo?

Sintiéndome tímida, negué con la cabeza de nuevo.

—No, los estábamos esperando a ustedes y luego la bruja llamó y…

Edward rio ante el sobrenombre y luego dejó otro beso en mis labios.

—Entonces vamos, bonita. Mostrémosle a todo el mundo que estamos bien y cenemos. Luego podemos regresar y comenzar en donde nos quedamos, ¿de acuerdo?

Suspiré, pero asentí.

—Está bien.

Con un último beso, me quité de encima de él para buscar un short y luego tomé su mano mientras él me sacaba de la habitación.


	108. Chapter 108

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia de **_Sarge's Girls._** Yo solo me encargo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Link del perfil de las autoras originales: https / www fanfiction net/ u / 4021263 / Sarge-s-Girls**

 **Link para la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8182137 / 1 / Coming-Home**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 108: Edward**

 **Tampa… miércoles, 30 de junio de 2010, 6:34 p. m.**

—¡Imbéciles, van a perder! —vociferó Emmett, chillando cuando Rose le dio un manotazo en la nuca.

Jasper había escuchado a un par de oficiales hablar sobre el Fun Center, y lo había buscado en su teléfono. Una vez que había visto lo que tenía, había hablado de él sin parar, carrera de Kartings, video juegos, mini golf… el último era lo que estaba causando la emoción de Emmett.

—Emmett —siseé, señalando con la mandíbula a una familia unos hoyos más allá. El lugar estaba en silencio debido a que era mitad de semana, pero todavía había un par de niños alrededor.

—Lo siento, sargento —murmuró, y luego se giró hacia la familia—. ¡Lo siento! —gritó, lo cual hizo que las dos niñas se rieran, junto a Alice y Bella. Rose apenas sonrió y rodó los ojos—. No los vi…

Suspiré, pero incluso los padres estaban algo divertidos, así que lo dejé así. Era difícil estar molesto con Emmett. Demonios, incluso completos desconocidos podían ver que no era una amenaza. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era mostrar sus hoyuelos y ya estaban listos.

—Así que, ¿cómo vamos a jugar? —preguntó Alice, tendiendo los palos.

—Torneo de parejas —sugirió Emmett, balanceando el palo un par de veces para practicar—. Los perdedores compran los boletos para la carrera de kartings.

—¿Él no recuerda el escorpión? —murmuró Bella, lo cual me hizo reír.

—Bloqueo mental —susurré en su oído—. Les sucede a los soldados todo el tiempo. Míralo balancearlo. Bate de béisbol, ¿ves?

Su risa fue hermosa, pero fue su mirada irónica sobre su hombro lo que me hizo besar su mejilla.

—Vamos, amor. ¿Eres buena en esta mierda? —pregunté, sacando dos pelotas de golf de la canasta.

—Um, ni idea. Supongo que lo averiguaremos —rio, encogiendo un hombro—, pero tampoco soy buena en el béisbol, así que eso es un bono.

Sonriendo, rodé los ojos en su dirección.

—No te haré comer un escorpión si perdemos. Lo prometo.

—Tienes pelotas azules. —Jasper rio alegremente, señalando mi mano y escuchándose inquietamente como Butthead*, lo cual solo hizo que Emmett sacara a relucir su imitación de Beavis*, gritando:

—¡Soy Cornholio!

Bella rio, tomando una pelota azul de mi mano con una ceja alzada.

—Qué pena, en serio…

—No esta semana —dije con una sonrisa, deslizando la lengua por mi labio inferior—. ¿En el desierto? Con cada puto correo y llamada telefónica.

Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás mientras se reía, la jalé hacia mi pecho, dejando un beso en su garganta expuesta. Había una parte de mí que sabía muy en el fondo que ya era miércoles, el sábado se estaba acercando rápido, y jodidamente no la quería dejar ir. No la quería fuera de mi vista, ni siquiera para ir a trabajar. Ahora que la tenía, ahora que sabía exactamente de lo que me había estado perdiendo, los tres meses sin ella iban a ser el mismísimo infierno. Pero no renunciaría a ningún segundo que se me había dado la última semana y media, porque todo eso me había reafirmado mi amor por ella, nuestro amor mutuo.

Incluso la situación con Tanya había sido necesaria, porque finalmente pude cerrar esa puerta por última vez. Luego de la cena anoche, había pasado horas perdido en mi chica. Algo sobre la libertad de todo ese hecho hizo que se abriera una puerta y habíamos estado casi desesperados haciendo el amor. De hecho, debajo de nuestras ropas había una gran cantidad de mordidas de amor que ni siquiera recordaba haberlas recibido o dado, hasta que las vi en la ducha esta mañana. Supongo que había una parte de Bella que se había preocupado de que mi separación de la única familia que tenía me molestara, pero no fue así. Mis recuerdos siempre estarían conmigo, pero mi corazón le pertenecía a ella. Y mi familia eran las cuatro personas que en estos momentos estaban peleando por quién sería el primero en este simple juego de mini golf.

Cuando fue nuestro turno de jugar, no pude resistir meterme con mi chica.

Envolviendo los brazos alrededor de ella desde atrás, mis manos sobre su palo, susurré:

—Esto es más o menos como el billar —comencé, sonriendo contra su oreja cuando gruñó bajito—. Todo se trata del _agarre_ , del _ángulo_ y de… _marcar el movimiento._

—Todo para alcanzar el _hoyo_ —agregó, sonriendo con la mirada a sus pies mientras ignorábamos a todos los demás.

—Mmm, exactamente, dulzura —canturreé en su oreja—. Usa los costados para tu ventaja… y el tiempo lo es todo.

Bella rio suavemente, negando con la cabeza.

—Edward, realmente no estás ayudando.

Me reí, di un paso hacia atrás y la animé a que lo hiciera. No era mala, de hecho, y comenzamos a insertar, aunque todos y cada uno de los hoyos se convertían en una insinuación sexual. Para cuando llegamos a uno con una rampla hacia la boca del payaso para terminar nuestro juego, le íbamos ganando a Emmett y Rose, pero detrás de la puntuación de Alice y Jasper.

Sin embargo mi chica se vengó completamente de mí, porque había estado jodiendo con ella durante todo el juego.

—Vamos, cariño. Puedes hacer esto. Solo tienes que… _deslizarla dentro de la boca._

Sonriendo, me froté el rostro, solo para pasarme los dedos por el cabello.

—Soy un hombre muerto… —murmuré para mí mismo porque ella no había terminado.

—Tampoco puedes ser muy brusco, o golpearás el fondo de la garganta muy fuerte —agregó en voz baja mientras estaba de pie detrás de mí—. No tengas miedo de usar tus caderas.

Me reí y suspiré, de alegría, de deseo por ella, y de completa derrota. Luego de que arqueé una ceja en su dirección, ella rio, me palmeó el estómago sobre la camisa y se alejó.

Jasper y Emmett hicieron un montón de jodido ruido, tratando de hacerme fallar, pero inserté, agarrando a Bella cuando le ganamos a Emmett y Rose, quienes ahora estaban quejándose sobre la carrera de Kartings.

—Vamos, Edward. Veamos cuán… perverso podemos hacer un juego de hockey de mesa —sugirió Bella en mi oreja.

—A la mierda con eso. Simplemente te corromperé encima de eso —gruñí juguetonamente, mordiendo la piel de su cuello mientras la tenía en mis brazos.

— _Demasiado_ público —contestó con una sonrisa sexy como el demonio—. Además, creo que la chica de por allá tiene un enamoramiento contigo… no puedo permitir que te vean mucho. Puede que sea una acosadora.

Mis cejas de alzaron y miré en la dirección que Bella había señalado con su mentón. La pobre chica se sonrojó desde la ventana que estaba limpiando y apartó la mirada. No podía ser más que una colegiala, y para ser sinceros, no podía decir a quién exactamente estaba viendo, si a Jasper, a Emmett o a mí.

Enfrenté a Bella de nuevo, colocándola sobre sus pies.

—Nop, qué mal. Me quedo con lo que tengo. —Le hice cosquillas a sus costados un poco, diciendo—: Además, necesito ver cómo te ves inclinada sobre la mesa de hockey de mesa.

Bella rio, negando con la cabeza.

—Digo lo mismo, Masen. Lo mismo.

* * *

 ***Beavis and Butthead:** es una serie de televisión cómica de dibujos animados emitida originalmente en la cadena MTV de los Estados Unidos de 1992 a 1997.


	109. Chapter 109

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia de **_Sarge's Girls._** Yo solo me encargo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Link del perfil de las autoras originales: https / www fanfiction net/ u / 4021263 / Sarge-s-Girls**

 **Link para la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8182137 / 1 / Coming-Home**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 109: Bella**

 **Tampa… miércoles, 30 de junio de 2010, 9:36 p. m.**

—No puedo creer que casi sean las diez de la noche y todavía la temperatura sea de veintiocho grados —bufé, soplando un mechón de cabello que se había soltado de mi coleta de caballo.

—Creo que la humedad es lo peor —intervino Rose desde su asiento detrás de mí—. Estoy sudando como nunca.

Apenas nos habíamos montado al auto luego de pasar las últimas tres horas en el Fun Center, al aire libre mayormente. Luego de una partida de mini golf, habíamos ido a los kartings antes de volver adentro para jugar videojuegos. Luego volvimos hacia las jaulas de bateo (el mal manejo del palo de Emmett en golf resultó ser un fantástico movimiento para el bate de béisbol), y un par de rondas más en los kartings. Éramos los únicos allí, así que los chicos nos habían dejado seguir hasta que estuviéramos listas para irnos por la noche.

—Vayamos por un helado —dijo Emmett, desde al lado de Rose—. Eso nos enfriará.

Edward me miró y me encogí de hombros.

—Podría comer algo de Dairy Queen. —Me encantaba su servicio de helado cremoso, y me daría otra manera para provocarlo.

Casi una hora y media después, estábamos todos saliendo de la camioneta, riendo y hablando mientras cruzábamos el pequeño estacionamiento.

—Todavía digo que gané en el golf —protestó Emmett, tropezándose en la entrada de la heladería cuando Jasper lo empujó.

—Idiota —murmuró Rose, negando con la cabeza en dirección a su esposo, pero la dulce sonrisa en su rostro me decía lo mucho que lo amaba, a pesar de sus ideas locas—. El objetivo del juego era ver quién podía golpear la pelota a través de muchos malditos obstáculos.

—¿Pero me viste saltar el molino? —insistió Emmett—. Eso fue genial.

Ella simplemente sonrió y lo jaló hacia el mostrador, pidiendo primero su orden.

—¿Qué vas a pedir, cariño? —le pregunté a Edward mientas él deslizaba una mano alrededor de mi cintura.

—Mmm… —Sobó su estómago y mordió su labio, como si estuviera pensando—. No son tus galletas, pero creo que Double Fudge Cookie Dough Blizzard*.

Rodé mis ojos, no podía evitar enamorarme un poco más del hombre a mi lado cada vez que mencionaba lo mucho que disfrutaba mis galletas. Colocándome de puntillas, dejé un beso en su mejilla.

—Me encanta lo mucho que te gustan mis galletas —murmuré en voz baja en su oreja, sonriendo cuando tarareó apreciativamente.

Me apretó mientras regresaba a mi puesto, a un lado de él, y preguntó:

—¿Qué vas a pedir tú? Te gusta el cono de galleta, ¿cierto?

Asentí animadamente, ya lamiendo mis labios en anticipación.

Edward gruñó, guiándome hacia el mostrador, donde ordenó y pagó.

Una vez tuvimos nuestros helados, fuimos hacia la esquina donde Emmett y Rose ya habían apartado un gran puesto lo suficientemente grande para los seis.

—Todavía no hemos tenido tiempo de decirles, chicas —comenzó Jasper una vez él y Alice se sentaron—, pero el sargento, aquí presente, fue capaz de hacer que nos dieran el viernes libre.

Alice chilló y se lanzó hacia Jasper, casi lanzando la banana split que compartían al suelo. Rose fue mucho más calmada, pero ni siquiera quería saber dónde estaban sus manos en ese momento porque los ojos de Emmett se habían abierto y su boca había forma una pequeña expresión de sorpresa.

Girándome hacia Edward, ignoré a mis amigos, mis ojos abiertos.

—¿Quieres decir que te tengo por un día más antes de que nos vayamos?

Él asintió, sonriendo.

—Pensamos que podíamos llevarlas a la playa esta vez. No pasé el tiempo suficiente comiéndote con los ojos con ese biquini puesto.

Me incliné y lo besé, la dulzura de nuestro helado haciéndolo un poco pegajoso. Lamiendo mis labios una vez me aparté, tuve que contenerme de gemir. Mi voz un poco ronca cuando dije solo para sus oídos:

—Mmm, Edward y helado. No estoy segura cuál sabe más dulce.

Sus ojos se oscurecieron cuando alcé mi cono hacia mis labios y le di una larga y sugestiva lamida, gimiendo bajito esta vez solo para él.

El resto del tiempo en Dairy Queen fue como ese. No ignoramos a nuestros amigos, pero cada vez que mi lengua salía y probaba algo del helado, los ojos de Edward no se apartaban del movimiento. Tuvo que alzar su mano varias veces para ajustarse y podía ver el… creciente problema que estaba presionando contra su cremallera.

—Eres una chica perversa —gruñó bajito en mi oreja, su cálido aliento rozando el contorno de la misma, enviando temblores a través de mi columna y haciendo que la piel se me pusiera de gallina—. Habrá consecuencias cuando lleguemos a casa, bonita.

Apenas contuve mi gemido cuando sus dientes se engancharon en el lóbulo de mi oreja, la molestia de la mordida calmada por la húmeda caricia de su lengua.

—¡Hora de irse! —Golpeé mi mano contra la mesa, asustando a los demás. Mi voz había salido más chillona de lo normal y bastante entrecortada, y la risa silenciosa de Edward en mi oreja estaba a punto de lanzarme por el precipicio—. Tú —siseé, girándome hacia él, tomando su mandíbula entre mi pulgar e índice—.Tú eres una criatura peligrosa.

Edward se las arregló para verse tanto inocente como perverso mientras retrocedía y me dedicaba una sonrisa. Con su ceja arqueada, dijo:

—Entonces, vámonos. Me estás bloqueando así que no puedo salir.

Deslizando mi mano por su pecho, sobre los botones de su camisa blanca, finalmente palmeé su erección a través de sus pantalones. Cuando mis dedos se envolvieron alrededor de su erección lo mejor que podía a través de la tela, su cabeza cayó hacia atrás contra el asiento y una maldición escapó de sus labios.

—Asqueroso, tío —gruñó Emmett—. Realmente no necesito saber lo que están haciendo allí.

La cabeza de Edward se enderezó, y les arqueamos las cejas a nuestros amigos.

—Hola, burro —me burlé, saludando con la mano a su esposa—. Mi nombre es orejas.

Cuando Rose se inclinó para susurrar algo en su oreja, Emmett sonrió.

—Oh, sí… —susurró, asintiendo. Regresando la mirada hacia nosotros, dijo—: Entonces continúen. Pero vayámonos así lo pueden terminar en casa.

Riendo, me levanté del asiento, extendiendo la mano para Edward una vez se puso de pie y tiramos nuestra basura.

—Vamos, chica perversa —ronroneó, apretándome a su costado—. Lo que te quiero hacer _no_ requiere audiencia.

Me estremecí, sintiendo mis pezones endurecerse en anticipación.

 ** _…_**

Edward fue al baño primero mientras yo me soltaba el cabello y lo peinaba. Salió desnudo y con una sonrisa de suficiencia, su polla dura rebotando con cada paso.

Colocándose detrás de mí en el espejo del tocador, empujó sus caderas contra mi trasero, estirándose para agarrarme posesivamente a través de mis pantalones con una mano mientras que la otra subía por mi cuerpo hacia mis senos. No podía apartar mis ojos del espejo. Era extraño, estar completamente vestida mientras su duro cuerpo desnudo estaba detrás de mí, pero que me jodan si no era una hermosa vista.

—Mmm, esto es definitivamente algo que tendremos que intentar —murmuró, ambas manos apretando gentilmente.

Gemí de acuerdo, empujando mis caderas contra las de él.

—Pero no hoy. —La mano en mi seno se movió hacia mi trasero donde azotó una vez—. Ve a hacer lo que necesitas hacer, y no te demores. Te quiero en la cama en tres minutos.

Algo sobre su orden, dicha en su voz de sargento del ejército, mientras azotaba mi trasero y presionada su otra mano contra mi montículo me hacían querer saludarlo. O hincarme de rodillas… en su lugar, me giré y le guiñé.

—Sí, señor —bromeé, alejándome.

De camino al baño, me quité la camisa, lazándola al suelo detrás de mí. Girando mi cabeza antes de pasar la puerta, le dediqué mi mejor sonrisa sensual mientras llevaba mis manos hacia atrás y desabrochaba mi sujetador.

—Esté listo para mí, sargento… —provoqué antes de cerrar la puerta escuchando su maldición en voz baja.


	110. Chapter 110

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia de **_Sarge's Girls._** Yo solo me encargo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Link del perfil de las autoras originales: https / www fanfiction net/ u / 4021263 / Sarge-s-Girls**

 **Link para la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8182137 / 1 / Coming-Home**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 110: Edward**

 **Tampa… miércoles, 30 de junio de 2010, 10:22 p. m.**

 _—_ _Esté listo para mí, sargento…_

Me mofé, rodando los ojos en dirección a la puerta del baño. La provocación de Bella era innecesaria. Estaba tan jodidamente listo para ella que era doloroso, como evidencia estaba mi erección que estaba alzando la sábana con la que me estaba cubriendo mientras me recostaba en el cabecero.

Cuando finalmente salió del baño, quise gruñir ante la vista de ella que casi me hizo correrme justo allí. Se había puesto una de las camisas que yo había usado más temprano, optando por solo prender los últimos botones lo cual dejaba la más espectacular zona de piel en forma de "V" visible hasta el centro de su torso, justo entre sus senos. La tela blanca llegaba hasta medio muslo, las mangas rodadas hasta sus codos.

Una vez le había dicho que la cosa más sexy en una mujer era usar la camisa de un hombre. Al parecer, se había acordado. Mis ojos la absorbieron, mi cabeza moviéndose de adelante hacia atrás sin poder creerlo, porque se veía jodidamente imposible que alguien tan hermosa, tan divertida, tan dulce pudiera ser mía.

—Dios, Bella… Me estás matando —gruñí, haciéndole señas para que se acercara.

Se acercó tranquilamente, y no pude evitar sonreírle.

—¿Qué sucede, sargento?

Riendo, ignoré la pregunta.

—Solo trae tu delicioso trasero aquí —le gruñí juguetonamente, palmeando mi regazo. Mientras subía a la cama, susurré—: Tuve un sueño como este una vez.

—¿En serio? —preguntó, mordiendo su labio inferior mientras se sostenía de mis muslos—. ¿Cómo terminó, cariño?

Sonriendo, simplemente dije:

—Desastroso.

Su risa movió la cama mientras la jalaba más cerca de mí, manteniéndola en sus rodillas, las cuales había puesto a mis lados. Mis dedos rozaron la piel expuesta, subiendo por sus muslos, por sus brazos, por su clavícula, y finalmente acariciando su esternón hacia su ombligo. Quería decir algo inteligente y divertido, solo para que siguiera riendo, pero encontré que la sensación de ella, la vista de ella en mi camisa hizo que mi cerebro dejara de funcionar.

—Tan jodidamente hermosa —dije, enderezándome un poco y tomándola por las caderas mientras subía mi nariz por su cuello hacia su oreja—. Esto se te ve espectacular, como pensé que se te vería y más, pero la quiero… _fuera._

Sin quitar mis labios de su piel, mis manos agarraron las solapas de mi camisa, dándole un suave y feroz tirón. Los botones salieron volando por mi habitación hacia algún lado, completamente perdidos. Y no me importaba una mierda. Quitándosela, la tiré en alguna parte de la cama, pero estaba perdido en pezones endurecidos, piel enchinada y pequeños, firmes dedos enredándose en mi cabello para mantener mi boca en su piel. Lamí, mordí y succioné cada centímetro que podía alcanzar, y me tomé mi tiempo.

Mis manos eran una historia diferente. Estaban por doquier, masajeando, abriendo y provocando, todo mientras ella seguía a horcajadas sobre mí.

—Mm —tarareé sobre su piel, finalmente encontrándome con sus ojos. Estaban llenos de calor, hambre y tanto amor por mí que hacía doler mi corazón—. Dulzura… tan húmeda, amor —comenté bajito, mordiendo sus labios mientras mis manos se metían entre sus piernas desde atrás—, pero creo que podemos hacerlo mejor que eso. ¿No lo crees?

Bella asintió, agarrando mi rostro con ambas manos y besándome. Sabía a menta, a pura Bella, haciendo que enredara mis dedos en su cabello, solo para tomar el control, para calmarla. Demasiado rápido, y no duraría… y la necesitaba bastante húmeda para hacerle lo que quería.

Masajeando sus nalgas una vez más, me separé, presionando mi frente contra la de ella. Uní mi mirada con ojos insaciables y oscuros.

—Acuéstate sobre tu estómago para mí, nena. Quiero intentar algo.

Con un cuidadoso movimiento, Bella se recostó en la cama, y me coloqué sobre ella, posicionando una mano cerca de su cabeza. Sacudí la mía lentamente porque la vista delante de mí era espectacular, piel rosada y bronceada, toda suave y perfecta, rodeada por un mar de sábanas azules arrugadas. La curva de su espalda, la redondez de su trasero, y la cascada de cabello castaño que se explayaba hacia un lado era la cosa más cercana a una obra de arte que alguna vez había visto.

Inclinándome para dejar un beso largo y con la boca abierta en la piel de su omoplato, susurré:

—Dijiste que me querías de esta forma… ¿Todavía lo quieres?

Su respuesta fue un asentimiento, una mirada sobre su hombro y un delicado respingo.

—Dios, sí, Edward… por favor —suspiró, sus caderas instintivamente alzándose de la cama.

—De acuerdo, pero te necesito más húmeda que esto —le dije, mis dedos deslizándose por su columna, hasta sus nalgas, llegando a su coño necesitado. Deslizándome por su cuerpo, levanté sus caderas de la cama, abriendo sus piernas un poco, lo cual la abrió tan perfectamente que mi gemido retumbó a través de la habitación y mi polla tembló. Fuerte.

Dejando un beso en cada nalga, sonreí cuando se alzó más. Abriéndola incluso más, la lamí de un extremo al otro, deteniéndome en su entrada para meter mi lengua, únicamente para probar de la fuente, y continuar hacia su otra entrada. Mi chica gimió largo y alto contra las sábanas y yo sonreí contra su piel, reemplazando mi lengua con mi pulgar.

—¿Te gusta cuando juego con tu culo, amor? —pregunté, mordiendo la parte trasera de su muslo al mismo tiempo que mi pulgar hacía círculos ligeramente sobre su entrada.

—Sí —jadeó, gritando mi nombre cuando agregué mi boca a la mezcla.

No tomó mucho tiempo para que su cuerpo sucumbiera. Un dedo trabajando su clítoris, el pulgar toqueteando su culo y mi boca succionando, lamiendo y saboreándola como si fuera un hombre hambriento, y se corrió fuerte en mi boca, el sabor mucho más intenso.

Toqueteando su entrada, subí por su cuerpo, inclinándome sobre ella.

—¿Nadie te ha tomado de esta forma? —cuestioné bajito, deslizando mis dientes por su hombro, mis ojos en los de ella—. ¿Nadie te ha tomado desde atrás? —verifiqué una vez más, deslizando mi polla entre sus piernas para mojarme con sus jugos mientras ella jadeaba, tratando de bajar de su orgasmo.

—No, Edward… ¡por favor!

—Estará tan apretado, nena. Prometo ir lento, ¿de acuerdo? —le juré, porque no estaba bromeando. Ya de por sí ella era tan estrecha. Tomándola de esta forma iba a ser eufórico, pero podía lastimarla también. Alzándome, sostuve sus caderas—. Oh, Dulzura —reí enigmáticamente, negando con la cabeza—. No tienes idea de lo hermosa que te ves de esta forma —murmuré, tomando mi polla tan dura como el demonio en una mano y deslizando la otra en su espalda baja—. Tienes que hablarme, nena —ordené, deslizando la cabeza de mi polla justo en su ahora empapado coño—. No quiero lastimarte.

Mis ojos rodaron cuando lentamente me deslicé en ella. Su interior apretándome, el ángulo tan malditamente estrecho, justo como había pensado. Mordí mi labio inferior, tratando de resistir el instinto de embestir contra ella o correrme al sentirla. Se sentía putamente fantástico.

Una vez mis caderas estuvieron niveladas con su trasero, mi respiración era dificultosa porque su interior estaba temblando alrededor de mí. Mis manos sujetaron sus caderas, probablemente demasiado fuerte.

—¿Estás bien? —dije entre dientes. Me estaba tomando todo el control que tenía para no follarla hasta el olvido. Pero su respuesta, lanzada sobre su hombro con la mirada más jodidamente sexy que había visto jamás, casi me arruinó.

Ojos oscuros me miraron mientras se sostenía con sus manos.

—Muévete, Edward. Por favor, cariño. Necesito más.


	111. Chapter 111

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia de _**Sarge's Girls.**_ Yo solo me encargo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Link del perfil de las autoras originales: https / www fanfiction net/ u / 4021263 / Sarge-s-Girls**

 **Link para la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8182137 / 1 / Coming-Home**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 111: Bella**

 **Tampa… miércoles, 30 de junio de 2010, 10:43 p. m.**

Para cuando Edward se deslizó por completo dentro de mí, sentía como si me fuera a incendiar. Había comenzado con nuestro coqueteo y todas las insinuaciones sexuales desde temprano, y luego cuando salí del baño con solo su camisa, el calor en sus ojos y el hambre en su expresión solo aumentó mi deseo aún más. Y demonios, el hombre sabía lo que estaba haciendo con su boca y manos. Cada toque, cada caricia, cada roce contra mi piel me hizo quemarme más y más hasta sentir como si hubiera alcanzado mi punto de quiebre.

Colocándome sobre mis manos, respiré profundo para controlar mi voz y luego me giré para mirar sobre mi hombro, suplicando:

—Muévete, Edward. Por favor, cariño. Necesito más.

Las manos de Edward se apretaron incluso más en mis caderas, sabía que quizás tendría moretones mañana, pero no me podía importar menos, y lentamente, comenzó a salir de mí centímetro a centímetro hasta que todo lo que quedó en mí fue la cabeza de su polla.

—Joder, Isabella —gruñó—. Eres jodidamente estrecha así. Es como si me estuvieras apretando con tu puño. ¿Estás bien?

En respuesta, apreté mis músculos alrededor de él y empujé hacia atrás, haciendo que ingresara de nuevo hasta que el vello de sus muslos estuvo cosquilleando en mi trasero.

El sonido estrangulado que profirió igualó al mío en mi cabeza.

—¡Oh, Dios! Más, por favor. ¡Solo fóllame, E-Edward! —Ahora realmente estaba suplicando. Sentía como si mi cuerpo estuviera gritando, anhelando que se moviera.

Ese fue todo el incentivo que debió haber necesitado porque con un último gruñido, Edward salió, embistiendo de nuevo fuerte.

—¡Sí! —siseé, echando mi cabeza hacia atrás y meciendo mis caderas en sincronía con sus embestidas.

Con el ritmo que Edward marcó, la manera en que su cuerpo chocaba contra el mío, nuestras pieles ahora resbaladizas por el sudor chocando mutuamente, no me tomó mucho hasta que sentí el cosquilleo de mi primer orgasmo. Desde esta posición, su polla estaba profunda dentro de mí y golpeando el punto exacto. Con un grito jadeante, caí sobre el precipicio, el nombre de Edward saliendo de mis labios.

Edward esperó hasta que me relajé un poco alrededor de él y luego aminoró sus embistes a un ritmo lento y tranquilo que no hizo nada para aliviar la manera en como su cuerpo me estaba haciendo sentir.

—Amo escuchar cuando te corres —me dijo Edward, su voz ronca—. Saber que te hago sentir tan bien…

Sus palabras enviaron descargas de deseo desde mis oídos hasta mi clítoris, y sentí mi coño apretarlo en respuesta, haciendo que ambos jadeáramos.

—¿Puedes darme otro, dulzura? Quiero sentirte de nuevo correrte alrededor de mí.

—Sí —jadeé luego de una fuerte embestida—. Joder, Edward…

Sentí una mano abandonar mi cadera, y luego respingué cuando lo sentí toquetear mi entrada trasera. No había sabido que me encantaría la idea de que él jugara conmigo allí, pero la primera vez que me había tocado me sorprendí con la intensidad de lo que sentí.

Cuando Edward salió completamente de mí. Lloriqueé, mirando sobre mi hombro.

—Relájate, Isabella —canturreó, antes de deslizar su dedo de mi culo a mi coño, toqueteándome el clítoris hasta que aparté la mirada, relajándome ante su toque—. Buena chica —tarareó mientras metía su dedo en mi entrada, embistiendo un par de veces y acariciando mi interior.

Cuando apartó su mano, su polla me llenó antes de que siquiera pudiera emitir un sonido, luego de un par de embistes, sentí su dedo, ahora húmedo de mi excitación, de nuevo en mi culo.

—Dime que me detenga y lo haré —prometió, su voz ronca, y ante mi asentimiento y un jadeo de entendimiento, sentí su dedo presionar gentilmente contra el apretado anillo de músculos de mi ano.

—¡Oh, joder! —jadeé, cerrando los ojos fuertemente.

—Relájate, amor —murmuró, su otra mano moviéndose hacia adelante para encontrar mi clítoris.

Mientras frotaba mis nervios sensibles, me sentí siguiendo sus órdenes, y con un poco más de presión, solo la punta de su dedo entró en mi culo.

—¿Sientes eso, Isabella? —preguntó, su voz profunda—. Relájate más. Déjame entrar.

Me sentía casi como si no tuviera suficiente oxigeno mientras su polla trabajaba mi coño en un ritmo lento y constante, combinado con su dedo en mi clítoris y el otro lentamente empujado hasta el primer nudillo.

—Joder, joder, joder —gruñí cuando lentamente comenzó a mover solo la punta de su dedo hacia dentro y hacia afuera, en conjunto con el lento movimiento de sus caderas. Todo mi cuerpo estaba al borde, y sabía que no me tomaría mucho tiempo para llegar al límite.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Edward entre dientes.

—¡Oh, Dios, sí! Edward, por favor…

Comenzó a embestir un poco fuerte otra vez, todavía manteniendo los movimientos de su dedo en mi culo lentos y tranquilos. Cuando rodó mi clítoris entre sus dedos y deslizó el dedo en mi culo hasta el segundo nudillo, el placer me invadió en olas, hasta que sentí como si me estuviera ahogando.

Grité su nombre una vez más, mi orgasmo golpeándome desde todos los ángulos.

Eso debió haber sido suficiente para Edward, porque con un gruñido alto y largo, sacó su dedo de mi culo y embistió fuerte hasta que sus caderas estuvieran fusionadas contra mí, cayendo hacia el precipicio conmigo. Mi nombre nunca había sonado tan sexy como lo hizo cuando lo dijo jadeante, y lo sentí pulsar dentro de mí mientras se corría.

Luego de un minuto, Edward gruñó, saliéndose y dejándome vacía mientras caía a mi lado.

—Ven aquí, amor… —Sus manos se alzaron hacia mí, sus ojos caídos y preocupados.

Fui dichosa a sus brazos, deslizándome al lado de él y envolviéndome a mí misma a su alrededor.

—¿Estás bien? —Me miró a los ojos mientras yo alzaba la mirada y lo veía, sonriendo.

—Estoy perfecta —respondí sinceramente, sin sentir ninguna incomodidad o ardor—. Eso fue… maravilloso —dije finalmente.

Suspirando, asintió mientras me acurrucaba contra él, su mandíbula sobre mi cabeza, la cual estaba apoyada en su pecho.

—No tengo idea de cómo se vuelve mejor cada vez, pero estoy jodidamente seguro de que no me voy a quejar.

—Yo tampoco —suspiré, dejando un beso en su pecho, probando el sabor fuerte del sudor y a simplemente Edward. Sonriendo, me senté, ignorando los tirones que la nueva posición me dio—. Vamos, sargento. Hora de una ducha. Ambos estamos pegajosos.

Él rio, asintiendo.

—Pero valió jodidamente la pena.

—Mmm —acepté, besándolo cuando se sentó.

—Al primero en la ducha —murmuró contra mis labios—, lo enjabonan primero.

Con una sonrisa, se levantó de la cama, saliendo pitando al baño y dejándome para bajar con dificultad detrás de él.

Me reí, sabiendo que de todas formas lo habría dejado ganar, simplemente me encantaba verlo caminar desnudo. Lo escuché canturrear victorioso una vez que abrió el agua de la ducha. Negando con la cabeza, me dirigí hacia el baño para unírmele, y mi risa se convirtió en una carcajada cuando entré y lo encontré haciendo un baile extraño como el de los futbolistas cuando habían anotado un touchdown.

Alzando la mano para enredar los dedos en su cabello, lo jalé hacia abajo donde solo rozamos nuestros labios.

—Te amo, Edward Masen —dije con una risita, besándolo una vez más mientras su propia sonrisa se ampliaba.

—También te amo, bonita. Ahora mete tu trasero desnudo a la ducha. Creo que me debes un premio. —Sus ojos estaban llenos de felicidad, el amor casi brotando de él.

Tuve que tragarme la tristeza que me envolvió cuando me di cuenta que tenía dos días más con este hombre antes de estar separados por otros tres meses. Dándome cuenta que ahora no era el tiempo para compadecerse, lo ignoré y sonreí, entrando a la ducha y jalándolo conmigo.


	112. Chapter 112

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia de _**Sarge's Girls.**_ Yo solo me encargo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Link del perfil de las autoras originales: https / www fanfiction net/ u / 4021263 / Sarge-s-Girls**

 **Link para la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8182137 / 1 / Coming-Home**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 112: Edward**

 **Tampa… jueves, 01 de julio de 2010, 7:28 a. m.**

—Nos podríamos quedar en la base, ¿sabes? —sugirió Emmett mientras caminábamos por Bayshore para refrescarnos de nuestro trote.

—Nah, hombre. Solo cervezas, perros calientes y papas fritas en casa. Haré mi chile para los perros calientes, ¿está bien? —dijo Jasper, su respiración todavía dificultosa—. No quiero ir a ninguna parte el Cuatro.

Haciendo una mueca no dije nada porque el Cuatro significaba el primer día aprendiendo a sobrevivir cien días sin Bella, así que ahora celebrar la razón detrás de la festividad quedándonos relajados en casa se escuchaba mejor que ir a un lugar ruidoso y ser social.

Me pasé los dedos por el cabello, pensando que tal vez necesitaba raparlo una vez más para sobrevivir al verano en Florida. Pero no hasta que Bella se fuera, mi corazón saltándose uno o dos latidos ante ese pensamiento, porque los dedos de mi chica se sentían jodidamente maravillosos enredados en él. Realmente no estaba seguro que le importaría, pero a mí sí.

Mientras regresábamos a nuestra calle, la conversación cambió para hablar de la playa. Desde que había sido capaz de suplicar que nos dieran el viernes libre a nosotros tres, era algo que no podíamos dejar de hablar. Personalmente nunca había ido a la playa, aparte de lo que había visto estando en la base, así que Jasper había preguntado. La Isla Caladesi de la playa Clearwater había sido una de la más recomendada, así que allí era a donde habíamos decidido ir.

Mi mano se alzó hacia la puerta principal y no pude evitar sonreír ante la risa de las chicas.

—Están despiertas temprano —rio Jasper, negando con la cabeza.

Entramos para encontrarlas en pijamas, lo cual mayormente consistía en una camisa muy grande sobre un short, nuestras camisas, no tenía duda. Rose y Bella tenían su cabello en unas largas coletas de caballo mientras Alice apenas se veía diferente a su usual estilo de moda. Rose y Alice estaban sentadas en el mostrador mientras Bella se inclinaba sobre él desde el otro lado, las tres con tazas de café en sus manos. Finalmente habían comprado suficientes cosas para hacerlos de su agrado, incluyendo diferentes cremas, yendo desde French Vanilla hasta Almond-jodido-Joy.

—Dios, se ven como si estuvieran a punto de derretirse —rio Alice.

—Está haciendo un calor horrible allá afuera —argumentó Emmett—. ¡Y ni siquiera son las ocho!

—Maldita sea la humedad —añadí, negando con la cabeza y abriendo la nevera para sacar un par de botellas de agua. Una vez que les había dado una a los chicos, me bebí casi por completo la mía en un largo trago, finalmente besando el costado de la cabeza de Bella—. Buenos días, amor.

—Buenos días, cariño. ¿Café? —preguntó, y le eché un vistazo a su café, haciendo un mohín ante el líquido marrón claro dentro de él. Su risita me hizo sonreír.

—No como ese —dije, señalando sus manos—. Café de maricón.

—Cállate —rio, golpeando mi pecho desnudo—. No todo el mundo puede masticar los granos y seguir adelante con su día.

Riendo, besé su cabeza de nuevo.

—Tiempos desesperados requieren medidas desesperada, dulzura. ¡No me juzgues! —bromeé mientras se volteó para servir tres tazas más, dejándolo negro—. Pero sí, me encantaría un poco.

—¿Qué las despertó tan temprano? —preguntó Jasper, tomando una taza y sentándose al lado de Alice.

—Un par de quehaceres por aquí y por allá —dijo Rose, pero tenía la impresión de que era algo que no nos dirían.

—Y les queríamos preguntar algo —continuó Alice, sonriéndole a su esposo—. Queríamos saber si estarían dispuestos a que nos tomáramos unas fotos. Ya sabes, documentar el viaje. Y tú y yo no nos hemos tomado ninguna por años.

—¿Quieres un afiche para la habitación, nena? —le preguntó Emmett a Rose con una sonrisa cursi como el infierno, flexionando ambos brazos—. Busca la cámara. ¡Esto funcionará!

—¡No! —se rio ella, golpeándolo y rodando los ojos—. Unas de verdad. Tomadas por un fotógrafo.

Me giré hacia Bella, quien estaba apoyando una cadera contra el mostrador, e imité su posición.

—Pensé que ya tenías un afiche hecho —reí, guiñándole cuando se carcajeó.

—No me tientes —bufó, rodando los ojos—. Esa foto sigue en mi teléfono. Lo haré, ¡no creas que no!

Me encogí de hombros, pensando que si mi chica quería una gran foto mía en ropa interior, entonces que así fuera.

—Haz lo que quieras, Bella —reí, tomando un sorbo de café—. No me importa.

—Bueno, nosotras _queremos_ esas fotografías —insistió Rose, mirándonos—. ¿Por favor?

—¿Cuándo? —preguntó Jasper, lo que estaba en la punta de mi lengua.

—Hoy cuando salgan del trabajo —dijo Bella, y podía decir que esto también era importante para ella—. Nos podemos encontrar con ustedes allá, llevarles la ropa…

—¡Ropa! —chilló Emmett—. ¿Te refieres a… mierda formal?

Riendo, negué con la cabeza, pero podía ver que esto significaba bastante para ellas. Para ser honesto, se escuchaba genial. Nunca me habían tomado una fotografía con ninguna mujer, aparte de Tanya para los bailes de la secundaria, y simplemente la idea de tener algo tangible como un recordatorio de las dos mejores semanas de mi vida, me hizo completamente darme por vencido, como también los ojos marrones dulces que me miraban, silenciosamente suplicando.

—Bien. Hazlo. Planifícalo. Solo… dime dónde y cuándo, bonita —le dije, arqueándole una ceja a Emmett cuando comenzó a protestar—. Cállate y hazlo —le ordené, mirándolo como si se hubiera vuelto loco, pero él simplemente se rio. Volviéndome hacia Bella, besé su frente—. Mejor me voy a duchar.

Para cuando salí del baño en solo ropa interior, encontré a Bella buscando en mi armario. Riendo, pregunté:

—¿También me vas a vestir?

Su dulce risita fue silenciada cuando prácticamente gateó dentro del pequeño armario.

—¡No! Bueno, está bien… sí. Voy a usar rojo, así que pensé…

—¿En combinarnos? —reí—. ¿En serio?

—Coordinar —me corrigió, finalmente saliendo del armario. Sonriendo como el puto gato Cheshire, señaló mi cuerpo de arriba hacia abajo—. Eso le gana a un afiche en cualquier momento, cariño. Mmm, y créeme ese es el mismo bóxer que usaste en la foto.

Mirándome a mí mismo, me encogí de hombros.

—Si tú lo dices.

—¡Vamos a ver! —rio, buscando su teléfono, pero la detuve.

—Nah, mejor no —gruñí dramáticamente en su oreja mientras la tumbaba en la cama gentilmente, y ella inmediatamente envolvía sus brazos y piernas alrededor de mí—. Al parecer te gustan… las demostraciones _en vivo_ …

—Mmm _hmmm_ —ronroneó, rozando su nariz con la mía—. Así es. Aunque solamente la de uno, guapo —suspiró, fingiendo decepción mientras sus manos se deslizaban debajo de la cinturilla de mi bóxer para acunar mis nalgas—. Nada de propinas para ti…

—Tengo tu propina —me reí contra la dulce piel de su cuello. No se había duchado aún, así que olía a mí, flores y sexo. Era una esencia enloquecedora en ella.

—¡No! —Ella rompió en un ataque de risas—. Llegarás tarde, Edward. Y me estás provocando. Preferiría que te tomaras tu tiempo.

Riendo, me senté luego de besarla fuertemente. Al simplemente mirarla, no estaba seguro de cómo sobreviviría mis mañanas luego de que ella se fuera. Inclinándome, subí su camisa, dejando un largo y lento beso en su estómago.

—Te amo —suspiré completa y totalmente alegre.

—Te amo. Ve a vestirte —susurró, deslizando sus dedos por mi cabello.

Sí, esa mierda no la iba a cortar hasta que ella se hubiera ido.

—De acuerdo —contesté, finalmente levantándome de la cama y dejándola allí mientras respiraba pesadamente—. Solo… —Señalé el armario—. Escoge cualquier cosa para esas fotografías, cielo. Confío en ti.

Su sonrisa fue dulce, espectacular y casi me hizo regresar gateando a la cama para estar con ella.

—Por supuesto, sargento. Tranquilo.


	113. Chapter 113

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia de _**Sarge's Girls.**_ Yo solo me encargo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Link del perfil de las autoras originales: https / www fanfiction net/ u / 4021263 / Sarge-s-Girls**

 **Link para la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8182137 / 1 / Coming-Home**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 113: Bella**

 **Tampa… jueves, 01 de julio de 2010, 10:14 a. m.**

Las chicas y yo ya estábamos trabajando duro en la cocina para las nueve de la mañana. Edward me había dejado tumbada en la cama cuando se había ido a trabajar, dándome un último beso. Me había quedado allí en la silenciosa habitación, envuelta en su camisa y en su esencia, nuestra esencia, en las sábanas hasta que Rose llegó y tocó la puerta viniendo a ver si me había vuelto a dormir.

—De acuerdo, así que tenemos diez bolsas congeladas de diferentes sopas y chiles, ¿cierto? —preguntó Alice, bajando la mirada hacia la hoja enfrente de ella mientras tachaba los muffins de la lista, porque habíamos hecho esos en el minuto en que los chicos se habían ido al trabajo.

Abriendo la puerta del congelador, conté rápidamente y luego asentí.

—Sí, diez. Más dos lasañas, una cacerola de fideos con atún y una de tomatillo asado y enchiladas de pollo.

—¿Qué más haremos? —inquirió Rose, bebiendo de su taza de café, mirando la lista sobre el hombro de Alice.

—El estofado de carne es lo principal hoy, porque eso es lo que tardará más —dije, cerrando el congelador y abriendo la nevera—. También quiero hacer pasteles de pescado, carne mechada, relleno para pastel de pollo que los chicos lo pueden agregar después a la masa, y arroz a la florentina con pollo.

Alice rio.

—Eso debería durarles una semana o dos.

Suspiré.

—Lo sé. No es suficiente, pero es lo menos que puedo hacer —dije, dejando caer la cabeza contra la puerta del congelador.

—Bells… —Rose se acercó a mí y me frotó la espalda con la mano—. Les encantará, lo prometo. Sabes lo mucho que a Em le encantan los fideos con atún y los chilaquiles son unos de los preferidos de Jasper. Y sabes que a tu hombre le gustará lo que sea que jodidamente hagas —bromeó—. Relájate.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, suspiré de nuevo.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Solo estoy pensando sobre el sábado. Detesto el pensamiento de irme.

—Créeme, cariño, te entendemos —dijo Alice, uniéndosenos y envolviendo su brazo alrededor de nosotras—. Pero te prometo que lo superarás y luego… —suspiró, apretándome la cintura—. ¿Luego? Nuestros hombres regresarán a casa definitivamente.

El pensamiento de Edward yendo a casa conmigo permanentemente era suficiente para ignorar todos los pensamientos malos por el momento, así que sonreí y me enderecé, abrazando a mis amigas.

—Gracias, chicas. Ahora, ¡comencemos!

Ya que el estofado tardaba tanto, comenzamos con eso. Una vez que la tapa estaba puesta y el estofado listo para cocinarse por la primera hora y media, saqué los ingredientes para el pastel de pescado. Sentándome en la mesa con las chicas, comencé a picar el pan hasta hacerlo migajas.

Mientras yo trabajaba, Alice abrió mi portátil la cual había traído conmigo más temprano. Luego de un par de minutos de búsqueda y escribir notas en una hoja de su cuaderno, dijo:

—De acuerdo, tengo un par de números para llamar y preguntar sobre las fotografías, así que iré a la sala de estar y haré algunas llamadas.

—¿Qué puedo hacer, Bells? —preguntó Rose, mirando nuestra lista de comidas.

—Saca la procesadora, por favor. —Señalé al gabinete más bajo de la esquina—. Necesito triturar esto, y luego el resto también se hace allí.

Estábamos a la mitad de formar los pasteles de pescado cuando Alice regresó con una sonrisa triunfante, meneando la hoja.

—¡Listo! A las seis en punto. Eso le debería de dar a los chicos tiempo para ducharse en la base antes de encontrarse con nosotras en el estudio fotográfico. —Miró nuestras manos, las cuales estaban cubiertas de mezcla de pastel de pescado y rio—. Les informaré a los chicos.

—Gracias —le dijimos Rose y yo, sonriendo cuando lo dijimos al unísono.

—Está bien, de regreso al trabajo —dije, riendo.

 _ **…**_

Para las cuatro, toda la comida que habíamos planificado hacer estaba hecha y en el refrigerador. Rose ya estaba en el segundo baño, tomando una ducha. Su cabello más largo y grueso que el mío, se tardaba más en secar y arreglar, así que ella había querido arreglarse primero.

—Me voy a dar una ducha —le dije a Alice, agarrando mi teléfono de la mesa.

Ella asintió, apenas alzando la mirada de la revista que estaba hojeando.

En mi camino a la habitación le envié un mensaje de texto a Edward.

 _B: Metiéndome a la ducha para poder arreglarme para las fotos. Tu ropa ya está planchada y lista. ¿Ustedes planean bañarse allá?_

Llevé mi móvil al baño conmigo en caso de que Edward llamara, pero siendo sincera, no esperaba saber de él hasta después de las cinco. No me apuré en mi ducha, pero tampoco me tardé. Luego de lavarme el cabello, me exfolié, hidraté y utilicé mi jabón líquido con esencia de fresa que Edward parecía disfrutar oler en mí, y luego salí de la ducha, envolviéndome una toalla alrededor del cabello y otra en el cuerpo. Agarrando el teléfono para regresar a la habitación, vi que tenía un mensaje esperando.

 _ **E: Sí, señora. Tengo un par de jeans y una camisa para ir al estudio. No olvides las medías de vestir y los zapatos. (Aunque tengo el presentimiento que en cualquier caso, ¡Alice no te lo permitiría! *risa*) Te amo, cielo. Emmett ya salió de la ducha, así que yo soy el siguiente. Te veo dentro de poco.**_

Sonriendo, alcé la mano hacia el armario y agarré unos zapatos negros de vestir antes de que se me olvidaran. Dudaba que nos tomaran una foto donde mostraran nuestros pies, pero que Dios no permitiera que así fuera y no estuviéramos preparados. Alice nunca nos dejaría en paz. Las medias de la gaveta fueron a parar a los zapatos, y luego regresé mi atención a mi propio armario.

También planeaba llevarme un vestido blanco para cambiarme de vestuario entre fotos, así que iba a mantener mi ropa interior simple con un sujetador y culote de encaje blanco. De esa manera nada se vería a través de mi ropa. Una vez me los puse, regresé al baño para arreglarme el cabello y maquillarme.

Casi cuarenta y cinco minutos después estaba vestida y lista, así que cogí los zapatos de Edward, la bolsa con el vestido y el bolso con el teléfono, monedero, cepillo y labial. Me encontré con las chicas en el pasillo y tendí mi bolsa. Cada una tenía un segundo vestido en sus manos para poner con el mío.

Luego de varios cumplidos, nos encaminamos al auto. Alice había buscado la dirección, así que ella iba a conducir. Rose se sentó en el asiento del copiloto ya que ella era quien sabía utilizar mejor el GPS, y luego partimos. Era un viaje de aproximadamente treinta minutos según el mapa de Google y el GPS una vez Rose hubo puesto la dirección, así que me recosté en el asiento y me relajé.

 _ **…**_

—Oh, demonios… —gruñí, viendo a Edward salir del vestuario en el estudio todo de negro con lo que le había elegido para que usara. Una simple camisa de vestir negra, con los primeros botones sueltos, coordinada con una chaqueta negra y pantalón de vestir negro, todo combinado para hacerlo lucir matador. Él había utilizado palabras como espectacular y hermosa cuando me vio salir del auto, pero no tenía comparación con el hombre delante de mí.

—¡Oh, Dios! —dijo la alegre asistente rubia cuando Edward caminó hasta mí—. Ustedes son los primeros ya que están listos.

Para cuando el fotógrafo nos colocó de la manera en que nos quería, podía decir que Edward estaba realmente incómodo. Estaba en un taburete con él en uno un poco más alto detrás de mí, en una de las poses clásicas. La mano de Edward, la cual estaba apoyada en mi hombro, no estaba relajada. Cuando alcé la mirada para verlo, pude notar que estaba completamente tenso.

—¿Estás bien, cariño? —pregunté, arqueando una ceja.

Él asintió tensamente.

—Solo asegurándome que obtenga una buena foto.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, me giré y sonreí, esperando para que la cámara disparara. Mientras el fotógrafo ajustaba las luces y el fondo, me di cuenta que Edward todavía estaba tan tieso como una tabla. Sabía que eso sacaría… fotos no muy bonitas, así que paré todo.

—¿Podemos estar de pie en vez de sentados? —le pregunté al fotógrafo, quien aceptó con un asentimiento y una sonrisa.

Una vez los taburetes fueron retirados, me puse de pie enfrente de Edward, apoyando el hombro en su pecho y alzando la cabeza hacia él. El fotógrafo tomó un par de fotos de prueba y preguntó si las queríamos ver. Cuando dije que sí, trajo la cámara y me dejó verlas.

Edward todavía se veía realmente incómodo.

—Gracias. Danos un segundo —le dije al fotógrafo quien regresó a su puesto para esperar.

Girándome, deslicé mis brazos por la cintura de Edward.

—Cariño, tienes que soltarte. Esta no es una situación de vida o muerte. Sé que te puedes relajar enfrente de la cámara. Lo he visto, ¿recuerdas? —bromeé, esperando hasta que esbozó una sonrisa genuina—. ¿Ves? ¡Allí está!

Él rio, girándome. Envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, pareció tomar una respiración lenta y profunda, y luego dijo:

—Hagamos esto.

Lo que fuera que lo había decidido a relajarse había funcionado porque los siguientes diez minutos, el fotógrafo solo gritó órdenes y nosotros las seguimos, ambos relajados y divirtiéndonos. Hubo una fotografía que estaba segura que sería un fracaso, porque yo había alzado la mano para meter los dedos en el cabello de Edward y ambos estábamos con la mirada gacha, pero el fotógrafo la había declarado perfecta.

Mientras Alice, Rose y sus esposos se tomaban las primeras fotos, me cambié al vestido blanco más casual que había traído. Luego cepillé mi cabello para que así se viera más desaliñado y no tan "producido".

—Quítate tu chaqueta para estas —le pedí, jalándole las solapas.

—Está bien —aceptó, quitándosela y colocándola sobre la silla—. Este vestido también es bonito. Realmente enseña el bronceado que has conseguido desde que estás aquí. —Sus dedos delinearon el borde superior, haciendo que la piel se me enchinara.

Asintiendo, dije con una sonrisa.

—Eso pensé.

Cuando Rose y Emmett terminaron, el fotógrafo nos llamó otra vez. Edward explicó que queríamos que estas fueron un poco más casuales y dulces y no tan formales, el fotógrafo asintió, diciendo que nos entendía.

Quince minutos después, se alejó y nos llamó.

—Creo que eso es suficiente. Obtuvimos grandes tomas.

Nos mostró un par de imágenes, incluyendo la que yo sabía que sería mi favorita, antes de enviarlas a la computadora para que su asistente nos ayudara con nuestra orden.

—Me gusta esta —dijo Edward un par de minutos después.

Estaba señalando una que había notado antes en la cámara. En ella, él tenía un brazo estirado en frente de mi cintura, uniendo sus manos en su otra cadera. Una de mis manos estaba entrelazada con la suya y su cabeza estaba inclinada hacia mí. Yo tenía una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, pero la medio dulce y sexy sonrisa de lado de Edward derritió mi corazón y me hizo enamorarme de nuevo de él.

Acunando su rostro, me incliné y le di un dulce beso.

—Te amo —murmuré contra sus labios.

Girando hacia la mujer de la computadora, señalé no solo a esa última foto sino a las otras que me gustaron y dije:

—Nos llevaremos esas.


	114. Chapter 114

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia de _**Sarge's Girls.**_ Yo solo me encargo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Link del perfil de las autoras originales: https / www fanfiction net/ u / 4021263 / Sarge-s-Girls**

 **Link para la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8182137 / 1 / Coming-Home**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 114: Edward**

 **Tampa… viernes, 02 de julio de 2010, 9:46 a. m.**

—Cristo, Em… ¡es como empacar para llevar a un niño a la playa! —se quejó Rose mientras colocaba un bolso en la puerta principal—. Balones de fútbol, snorkels, sandalias… ¿También metiste flotadores de brazos? —dijo sarcásticamente desde el pasillo.

—No los hacen de mi talla —dijo él sin pensarlo mientras flexionaba su gran bíceps para crear el músculo más grande que podía hacer.

Sonriendo, simplemente negué con la cabeza y regresé al piano. Tenía el volumen lo suficientemente bajo para que no molestara el sueño de los demás cuando recién me desperté pero lo suficientemente alto para que Bella lo escuchara desde la cocina mientras hacía el desayuno.

—¡Auch! ¡Maldición! —siseó Bella, y cuando alcé la mirada, le estaba dedicando al sartén con el tocino una mirada feroz, como si la hubiera ofendido.

Para cuando llegué a ella, había apago la hornilla y sacado el sartén para que se enfriara, un montón de tocino caliente listo en un plato, pero fue la manera en como estaba sosteniendo su brazo lo que me hizo ir hacia ella. Estaba usando una de mis camisas con un nudo en su espalda y unos pequeños shorts de mezclilla, y sabía con certeza que su biquini estaba debajo de todo eso.

—Déjame ver —dije, extendiendo la mano. Colocó su mano en la mía, y claramente, había una pequeña quemadura en el reverso, casi cerca de su muñeca.

—Cariño, estoy bien —rio, rodando los ojos en mi dirección—. No es la peor herida de cocina que me he hecho.

—Lo es desde que estás conmigo —dije con una sonrisa mientras la alzaba y sentaba en el mesón—. Compláceme, Bella. ¡No te muevas! —ordené bruscamente, señalándola con el dedo y sonriendo ante su risita.

Volviéndome hacia el congelador, lo abrí y cogí un cubo de hielo, deteniéndome para observar lo lleno que estaba. Me giré hacia mi chica, dejando el cubo de hielo gentilmente en el punto rojo que parecía irritado en su mano. No era más grande que el borrador de un lápiz, pero no me importaba. Cualquier excusa para cuidar de ella, tocarla… era todo lo que necesitaba. El tiempo estaba pasando y estaba odiaban cada maldito segundo de eso.

—Hay suficiente comida allí para alimentar a un ejército, señorita Swan —dije, mi voz saliendo casi en reprimenda.

—Eres el ejército —rio, mordiendo su labio inferior y jugueteando con las placas de identificación alrededor de mi cuello con su mano libre.

—Estoy _en_ el ejército, dulzura —reí, sacudiendo la cabeza, mi concentración en su pequeña herida—. Hay una diferencia.

Se quedó en silencio por un momento y clavé la vista en su rostro, pero no me miraba.

—¿Bella?

—Queríamos asegurarnos de que tuvieran comida verdadera. No comida rápida o pizza congelada. Dudo que dure la semana luego de que nos vayamos, pero… —Su nariz se arrugó adorablemente, pero dejó escapar un triste y largo suspiro. Luego, comenzó a balbucear nerviosamente—: Todo está etiquetado, con instrucciones de cómo calentarte. Deberían hacerlo bien… se puede meter al microondas. Prometo hornear por las noches galletas todo el tiempo…

Fue esa última frase la que me rompió el corazón. Tirando el cubo de hielo en el mostrador, acuné su rostro.

—Para —susurré contra su frente—. Está bien, amor. Entiendo —suspiré, alejándome para fijar la mirada en preocupación, tristeza y un poco de lágrimas—. Hoy no. ¿De acuerdo? Pero gracias —dije, moviendo mi pulgar hacia el congelador—. Trataré de asegurarme que racionen tus comidas de una manera lógica…

Ella sonrió a pesar de lo mucho que se estaba apegando a mí.

—Se comerán todo en una sentada.

—Créeme, lo sé —reí—. ¿Hicieron todo eso ayer?

—No… bueno, sí, parte de eso. Lo he estado guardando como una ardilla toda la semana —rio, encogiendo un hombro.

—Justo como una ardilla… tratando de conseguir una nuez —canturreó Emmett cuando él y el resto del grupo se nos unió—. ¿Por qué eres un roedor, Bellsy? —preguntó, y ella se limitó a rodar los ojos, poniéndose de pie.

Él y Jasper chocaron puños cuando se sentaron en el mesón, pero abrí el congelador para mostrarles lo que ella y las chicas habían hecho.

—Oh —murmuraron ambos, sus rostros llenos de sorpresa, hambre instantánea y un toque de tristeza, noté.

—¿Qué hay allí? —preguntó Emmett, sirviéndose algo de jugo.

—Todas sus comidas favoritas —dijeron todas las chicas al unísono.

—Y algunas nuevas —añadió Bella, sentándose con su plato.

—Gracias, señoritas —dijo Jasper con un tono sincero, sus ojos posándose en el congelador antes de inclinarse para alborotar el cabello de Bella y luego besar la mejilla de su esposa.

Me incliné hacia la oreja de Bella.

—Esta conversación no ha terminado, Isabella. Solo espera. Quiero jugar contigo hoy, no pensar en lo que sucederá mañana. ¿De acuerdo? —pregunté.

Ella asintió, inclinándose hacia mí para besarme la oreja.

—Te amo jodidamente demasiado, cielo, y de nuevo muchas gracias.

Ella se giró, besando mis labios rápidamente, y sonrió contra ellos cuando sonreí sorprendido.

—También te amo. Y de nada.

 _ **…**_

Cristo, no sabía qué era más hermoso, la vista del océano o la morena actualmente desnudándose para quedar en su biquini de color celeste que abrazaba sus curvas de la manera más pecaminosa.

 _Definitivamente la morena._

Cuando fui pillado mirándola descaradamente, sonreí, me encogí de hombros y regresé mi atención a la playa. Era mi primera vez realmente viendo el océano, porque no le había prestado atención el día que las chicas habían venido a la base, y era un poco intimidante. Había volado sobre él, lo había visto en la televisión, en películas y había leído sobre él, pero estar de hecho de pie enfrente de él me hacía sentir extremadamente pequeño e insignificante. Era infinito, un verde azulado oscuro que se encontraba con lo que parecía el fin del mundo. El brillante azul del cielo lleno de nubes blancas y esponjosas se reflejaba sobre la abundante agua verde del Golfo de México. Pequeñas olas espumosas, no más altas que la altura de mi muslo chocaban contra la arena blanca, haciendo que las aves del océano salieran huyendo solo para regresar después. Era un constante puje entre el agua y las aves.

Y el olor… era a limpio, pero pesado aire de salitre, con un toque de un millón de diferentes lociones bronceadoras porque la playa estaba bastante llena. Pero también estaba llena de árboles, flores y simplemente los rayos del sol. Las playas de Clearwater eran diferentes incluso a esas de la base, porque la base estaba situada en la Bahía de Tampa. Esta estaba justo en el Golfo.

—¿Ya te has metido? —preguntó bajito Bella a mi lado.

Bajé la mirada hacia ella y negué con la cabeza.

—Está cálida. No como las playas en casa.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Emmett, llevando las manos hacia atrás para sacarse la camisa por la cabeza.

Yo hice lo mismo, tirándola sobre una de las mantas que las chicas habían extendido.

—Ven conmigo —ordené, extendiendo la mano, pero las tres parecían haber clavado la mirada en algo lo cual había causado que sus bocas se abrieran.

Emmett se volvió para ver lo que sucedía.

—Oh, demonios… —rio antes de cantar—: Soy muy sexy…

Tuve que reírme porque el hombre era inmune a las miradas. Era como si Humpty Dumpty se hubiera puesto un _speedo_ y horneado al sol por _años_. Él era un comercial andante de qué no hacer para el cuidado de tu piel. No solo eso, sino que estaba cerca de los setenta. Pero era su mirada descarada a cada mujer más joven que él, su actitud pretenciosa, y su piel curtida lo que nos tenía a casi todos sonriendo.

—Guau —rio Bella, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Riendo, la acerqué a mí.

—¿Aún me amarás cuando me vea así? —le pregunté en su oreja mientras la llevaba chillando y pateando hacia el agua.

Esa pregunta solo la hizo reír más fuerte, su cabeza cayendo hacia atrás.

—¿También vas a usar biquinis, cariño?

—Tal vez —reí contra su garganta, deslizando mis dientes ligeramente por su piel—. Respóndeme, Isabella.

—¡Sí! —resopló, rodándome los ojos y luego bajando la mirada hacia el agua. Se giró, diciendo—: Te amaré sin importar lo que te pongas… incluso si es para mostrar tu genial y gran… _personalidad._

Sonrió con una sonrisa tonta como el demonio, comenzando a envolver sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, pero riendo, la metí en el agua. Su grito se interrumpió tan pronto como desapareció debajo del agua. Pero tampoco era jodidamente estúpido. Sabía lo que haría, tan pronto como pequeñas y fuertes manos agarraron mis bermudas para jalarme hacia abajo, sostuve sus muñecas y la alcé.

—Oh, no lo creo, pervertida —bufé, hundiéndome en la cálida agua.

Ella se envolvió a sí misma alrededor de mí, sintiéndose como una pluma mientras la llevaba más allá.

—Maldición, iba a conseguir unos vistazos debajo del agua —rio, presionando sus labios contra los míos.

—Te daré un _vistazo_ cuando quieras, bonita, solo cuando los niños y las ancianas no estén mirando —canturreé en su oreja mientras besaba su cuello, saboreando el salitre en ella.

—O los chicos… y _definitivamente_ ninguna otra mujer… —ronroneó, sonriendo contra mi mandíbula.

—Definitivamente —acepté sonriendo de lado ante el tono posesivo que usó, mis manos tocando cada centímetro que podía de esa piel debajo del agua—. Mm, pero esto es… fan-pu-tástico. Y oh Dios mío, cómo me gustas mojada —rugí, deslizando mis manos por debajo de su traje de baño para apretar pura Bella.

Ella rio, y ambos alzamos la mirada cuando dijeron nuestros nombres.

—Será un largo día, Edward, si sigues haciendo eso.

—¿Sigo haciendo qué? —pregunté inocentemente, restregándola sobre mi creciente polla.

—¡Eso! —rio, salpicándome en el rostro y alejándose nadando—. Vamos, cariño. Quieren que juguemos fútbol.

Gruñendo, hice lo que ella quería porque no podía evitar seguirla. Sin embargo, ella tenía razón. Iba a ser un día jodidamente largo viéndola en ese traje de baño.


	115. Chapter 115

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia de _**Sarge's Girls.**_ Yo solo me encargo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Link del perfil de las autoras originales: https / www fanfiction net/ u / 4021263 / Sarge-s-Girls**

 **Link para la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8182137 / 1 / Coming-Home**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 115: Bella**

 **Tampa… viernes, 02 de julio de 2010, 1:33 p. m.**

Le entregué a Edward el pote de loción y le pedí:

—¿Me pones más protector solar, por favor?

Había estado en la playa cerca de tres horas y recién habíamos terminado de almorzar. Los otros habían ido a nadar y jugar por su cuenta, dejándonos a Edward y a mí con todas las toallas. Alice y Jasper habían prometido regresar para dejarnos libres luego de una hora. Habíamos pasado los últimos cuarenta y cinco minutos sentados debajo de la sombrilla playera, yo sentada entre sus piernas y mi espalda contra su pecho, mirando a la gente y hablando de todo y nada. Al parecer lo primero que queríamos hacer luego de que se mudara y conociera a Charlie era comprar un gato, uno negro con una pata blanca si era posible, lo cual había causado que le diera un gran beso por ser jodidamente adorable.

Sentí a Edward removerse detrás de mí y luego el ruido del líquido del pote de plástico mientras abría la loción con olor a coco.

—¿Quieres ir primero a caminar y luego meternos al agua? —preguntó mientras esparcía la crema en la piel de mi espalda, comenzando justo encima de la parte superior de mi braga.

—Mmmm —dije como respuesta, echando la cabeza hacia adelante. Estaba masajeándome con la loción y sus manos se sentían jodidamente bien para responder de otra manera.

Cuando sus manos se metieron por mi cintura, alcé la cabeza, apoyándome sobre su hombro. Esparció la loción en mi estómago antes de subir a mis costillas. Gruñí bajito cuando sus pulgares se deslizaron debajo del bordadillo de la parte de arriba del biquini, acariciando la piel allí.

—Que mal que ésta sea una playa publica —me murmuró en la oreja, capturando el lóbulo de la misma entre sus dientes por un momento—. En algún momento en el futuro, tendremos que buscar algún lugar privado para que así esto—acarició la tela cubriendo mis senos—, no esté de por medio.

Chillé como queja cuando sus manos se alejaron.

—Tiempo para las piernas —dijo calmadamente, como si no hubiera estado provocando sobre quitarme la parte de arriba de mi biquini. Cuando se puso delante de mí, sonrió de lado ante la expresión decepcionada en mi rostro—. Lo siento, bonita. ¿No debería provocarte?

Reí y señalé mis piernas.

—Solo haz tu trabajo, Masen. No te preocupes por mí. — _«Me vengaré cuando sea su turno para ponerse más loción»,_ pensé para mí misma, sonriendo.

Edward continuó provocando mientras esparcía la loción en la mitad frontal de mis piernas. Cuando sus manos alcanzaron mis muslos, sus dedos rozaron contra mi montículo, solo lo justo para parecer accidental, pero con suficiente presión para que yo supiera que no fue así.

Arqueé una ceja cuando alzó la mirada hacia mí, viéndome con inocencia.

—¿Ups? —Sonriendo, dijo—: Acuéstate y date la vuelta para poder ponerte detrás.

Riendo, le dije:

—Sin travesuras, sargento.

Alzó tres dedos.

—Palabra de Scout

Bufando, negué con la cabeza.

—Nunca fuiste un Boy Scout.

—¡Sí fui uno! —protestó—. De acuerdo, solo fue un año y fue Cub Scout*, pero eso cuenta.

Podía sentir mi rostro contraerse mientras intentaba imaginármelo en uno de esos tiernos uniformes.

Edward simplemente se rio y me urgió con su mano para que me diera la vuelta, así que me acosté sobre mi estómago.

No sé por qué había esperado que se comportara, pero salté cuando sus dedos rozaron entre mis piernas de nuevo. Jadeé y cuando presionó más fuerte por un momento, se convirtió en un gruñido. Así de rápido se alejó, azotando mi trasero mientras se acostaba en la toalla a mi lado.

 _Ahh, hora de mi venganza._

Dedicándole una sonrisa de lado malvada, le dije:

—Tu turno. Acuéstate.

Su mirada presumida que decía «Haz lo mejor que puedas», me excitó, así que agarré el protector solar y me moví a sus pies. Fui muy cuidadosa para mantener mis toques aptos para todo público, incluso en sus muslos, manteniendo mis dedos debajo del bordadillo de sus bermudas.

 _Y luego jugué perverso._

Alzándome, moví una pierna sobre su cuerpo, montándolo y colocando nuestras caderas alineadas.

Su gruñido estrangulado y ojos cerrados me dijeron que lo había provocado bien.

—¿Sucede algo? —pregunté, vertiendo más loción en la mano e inclinándome hacia adelante para alcanzar su pecho y estómago.

Edward mordió su labio inferior y negó con la cabeza.

—Bien —bromeé, meneando mis caderas un poco, sintiendo su polla endurecerse entre nosotros—. Al parecer a alguien le gusta esta posición.

Él simplemente gruñó de nuevo, su pecho subiendo y bajando un poco más rápido debajo de mis manos.

Cuando había esparcido loción en sus hombros, pecho, y abdominales, me levanté.

—Voltéate —ordené, reteniendo una risita cuando miró fijamente al bulto ahora prominente.

—Joder —siseó bajito, bajando la mano para ajustarse a sí mismo.

—¿Algún problema? —cuestioné, sabiendo exactamente cuál era su problema.

—Solo espera, señorita Swan —amenazó juguetonamente.

Me moví a sus pies y esparcí loción en el revés de sus piernas, masajeando mientras lo hacía. Una cosa que había aprendido sobre las dos semanas en Florida era que a mi Edward le encantaba que le masajearan sus pies y piernas. Nunca me lo pediría, pero lo había hecho un par de veces y siempre, podía notar que lo disfrutaba.

Una vez terminé con sus piernas, subí por su cuerpo y me senté sobre su trasero. Gruñó de nuevo mientras lo presionaba contra la arena.

—Estás intentando matarme, ¿cierto? —preguntó cuando me incliné hacia adelante para alcanzar sus hombros, mis senos presionados contra su espalda.

—Nop —contesté, dejando un beso en la parte superior de su espalda antes de esparcir la loción a su columna—. Solo estoy haciendo que me quieras mucho más.

Su risa me tambaleó lo suficiente que tuve que sostenerme con los pies para no caerme.

—Como si eso fuese posible —dijo, sin ningún tono de burla en su voz.

Me tragué la saliva que estaba amenazando con salírseme de la boca, terminando su masaje rápidamente. Tenía un límite de provocación que podía aguantar, recibiendo o dándolo, antes de que realmente le saltara encima.

Afortunadamente, Alice y Jasper estaban cerca, así que moví la mano y les señalé entre la playa y nosotros. Alice asintió, haciéndome saber que había entendido.

—Vamos —dije, golpeando su cadera con mi dedo del pie—. Ali y Jasper ya regresaron. Vayamos a nadar.

Edward se volteó sobre su espalda y luego, mirando a su aún dura polla presionada contra sus bermudas, dijo:

—Mejor corres, Isabella… si te atrapo, vas a pagar por ponerme en este estado.

Cuando alzó de nuevo su mirada hacia mí, el calor en sus ojos casi me hizo derretir. No estaba bromeando…

Giré sobre mis talones, caminando hacia la playa, a través de la multitud, chillando cuando miré hacia atrás y lo vi trotar hacia mí, rápidamente aumentando la velocidad. Yo me ejercitaba y en ocasiones corría, pero los trotes de Edward de todos los días y el tiempo en el ejército lo hacían de otro nivel. Así que no fue sorpresa cuando lo sentí envolverme con sus brazos.

—¡Bájame! —ordené juguetonamente.

Ignorándome, caminó conmigo hacia el agua, metiéndonos cada vez más profundo, hasta que las olas estaban rozando contra mi espalda.

—¡Edward Anthony Masen, no te atre…!

Salí escupiendo agua por segunda vez desde que estábamos en la playa. Riendo, me le lancé encima.

—Parece como si hubiésemos estado en esta posición antes —bromeé mientras envolvía mis piernas alrededor de él, presionándome contra su erección.

Nos llevó aún más allá, hasta que el agua estuvo a la altura de nuestros pechos.

—Así es —murmuró, inclinándose.

Me perdí en ese beso. Nada existía fuera de nuestra pequeña burbuja, ni personas en la playa, ni mi ida al día siguiente, el ejército o amigos… solo nosotros. Sus labios acariciaron los míos una vez antes de tomar el control, ordenando mi completa sumisión. Su lengua delineó mis labios y me abrí para él, invitándolo a que entrara. Mientras me probaba, enredando mi lengua con la suya, agarré sus hombros y lo abracé más fuerte con mis piernas. Sus manos se deslizaron por la parte de debajo de mi biquini, sosteniendo mis nalgas, presionándome contra su erección.

Cuando una de sus manos se deslizó a mi parte frontal y encontró mis labios menores, jadeé en su boca.

—¡Por favor! —supliqué, casi restregándome contra su mano, la cual estaba presionada contra mí.

Edward gruñó y movió su mano para deslizar dos dedos dentro de mí. Con su pulgar en mi clítoris, empezó a embestirme con sus dedos.

No me quería correr sin él, así que bajé una mano y la metí entre nosotros y dentro de su bermuda, envolviendo mis dedos alrededor de su erección. Embistió contra mi mano lo cual hizo que su mano se insertara más fuerte dentro de mí, haciendo que los dos profiriéramos un gemido necesitado.

—Oh, Dios —jadeé cuando sentí que movió mi clítoris con su pulgar y curvó sus dedos, así que con cada embiste estaba acariciando el punto indicado—. Córrete conmigo —supliqué, apretándolo y acariciándolo.

Maldijo bajo su aliento, moviendo mi clítoris de nuevo. Con un último embiste de sus caderas y curvando sus dedos, me corrí, sintiendo mi respiración cortarse mientras trataba de retener mi grito. También lo sentí pulsar en mi mano cuando se corrió.

Fue un par de minutos después que pudimos respirar lo suficientemente bien para hablar, y luego nos reímos. Me incliné hacia él, presionando mi frente contra la suya.

—Nunca tendré suficiente de eso —le dije, entrecortadamente, sintiendo mi corazón volver a la normalidad.

Sonriendo suavemente, acarició sus labios con los míos.

—Yo tampoco, amor. —Bajando la mano entre nosotros una vez más, se ajustó con una mueca—. Al menos el agua lavó mi bermuda.

Me reí y me deslicé hasta que estuve tocando la arena. Acomodando la parte inferior de mi biquini, le dije:

—Vamos. Vamos a secarnos. Estoy sedienta y creo que tuve suficiente sol por hoy. Llévame a casa, soldado.

Buscando mi mano, Edward me jalo hacia él, y juntos, caminamos por el agua hasta llegar a la orilla.

* * *

 ***Cub Scout** (lobato o lobezno): es un miembro de la sección menor del Movimiento Scout. Son niños entre 7 y 11 años de edad.


	116. Chapter 116

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia de _**Sarge's Girls.**_ Yo solo me encargo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Link del perfil de las autoras originales: https / www fanfiction net/ u / 4021263 / Sarge-s-Girls**

 **Link para la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8182137 / 1 / Coming-Home**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 116: Edward**

 **Tampa… sábado, 03 de julio de 2010, 1:47 a. m.**

No podía dormir. Demonios, no _quería_ dormir. Pero tampoco me podía quedar en la cama porque mi constante necesidad de tocar a Bella eventualmente la iba a despertar. Inclinándome, dejé un largo y suave beso en su nuca mientras ella estaba acostada sobre su estómago. Ajustando las sábanas alrededor de ella, me salí cuidadosamente de la cama.

Rápidamente y lo más silencioso que pude, saqué un par de shorts color caqui, escabulléndome de la habitación, pero no sin antes dedicarle a la cama una última mirada. Quería recordarla justo como estaba, llena con todo lo que quería cerca, la única cosa que importaba. Cabello oscuro esparcido por las almohadas, ahora con unos reflejos rojos debido al sol. Hombros suaves, una espalda curvada y sexy, piernas fuertes y hermosas, y el trasero perfecto, todo enredado entre las sábanas azules. Mi pecho de hecho dolía al saber que no tendría esa vista delante de mí durante tres malditos meses y de repente, odié mi trabajo. Quería que terminara. Quería terminar con eso.

Caminé hacia la cocina, agarré una botella de agua y me encaminé hacia el piano. Prendiéndolo, me aseguré que el sonido estuviera bajo, era un beneficio de tener uno eléctrico, en vez de mi piano de media cola. No podía bajarle el volumen a ese.

Comenzando con las clásicas como por lo general hacía, eventualmente llegué a mis propias composiciones. Toqué la canción de mi mamá, tratando de calmarme con buenos recuerdos de ella. Mi madre hubiera adorado a Bella. Ella hubiera encontrado su tonto humor encantador y probablemente se hubiera alimentado de ello, riendo con mi chica. Hubiera encontrado la paciencia y fortaleza de Bella como buenas cualidades porque eran iguales en ese aspecto. Y se hubieran llevado de maravilla en la cocina.

Mis dedos encontraron la canción que había estado escribiendo en mi cabeza desde la primera carta de Bella. Era cada emoción por la que había pasado desde el principio. Era sorpresa, esperanza, humor y, eventualmente, amor. Era ligera y coqueta. Decía los miedos, de cartas y llamadas deteniéndose, de no salir del desierto, y de los sentimientos por una chica que nunca había conocido que simplemente no tenían lógica. Luego se escuchaba de la belleza y risa, de voces sensuales y murmullos, y finalmente una necesidad consumidora. Terminaba con un sonido sólido, pero entregado, sin embargo no parecía estar lista para mí. Suspirando y pasándome una mano por el cabello mientras analizaba las teclas blancas y negras delante de mí, supuse que en realidad no _estaba_ terminada. Colocando los codos encima del piano, me agarré el cabello frustrado y triste. Joder, ¡solo quería quedármela!

—Es bonita —escuché al otro lado de la habitación y alcé la mirada para ver a mi chica de pie, con una de mis camisas.

—Es tuya —dije bajito, sonriendo mientras caminaba hacia mí—. Ha estado aquí desde tu primera carta —expliqué, tocándome la sien—. Deberías estar durmiendo, dulzura —susurré, girándome en la banca para poder jalarla hacia mí de forma que quedara entre mis piernas—. Lamento si te desperté…

—Lo único que me despertó fue una camisa vacía —dijo con una dulce pero triste sonrisa, inclinándose para besarme la frente—. ¿No puedes dormir? —preguntó en mi cabello mientras envolvía mis brazos alrededor de ella.

—No —balbuceé en su pecho, enterrándome en su calor, esencia y amor.

Suaves y gentiles dedos se metieron en mi cabello y hacia mi columna al mismo tiempo. No estaba seguro si ella me estaba tranquilizando a mí o a ella. Pero también sabía que no me importaba porque en realidad no estaba funcionando. Quería romper algo, aferrarme a ella, escaparme con ella o llorar. Y tampoco creo que hubiera un orden en específico para hacer algo de esa mierda.

Finalmente, susurró:

—Tócala otra vez, Edward. ¿Por favor?

Asentí, silenciosamente alejándome de ella. Se sentó a mi lado y comencé a tocar su canción de nuevo. Cuando terminé, me volteé para ver lágrimas surcando sus mejillas.

—¿Obertura de Isabella? —Sorbió por la nariz, intentando sonreír.

—Sí —reí, secándole las lágrimas con los pulgares—. Aunque no en si bemol.

Su dulce y suave risa hizo que apoyara la frente contra la de ella y uniera mis labios a los suyos. Estaban bastante suaves debido a su llanto y salados por las lágrimas. Y eso fue suficiente para perderme en ella.

—Te amo —susurró, alzando la mirada hacia mí.

Esa simple oración liberó todo. Hizo que el pecho me doliera, que la cabeza me pulsara y que la respiración se me acelerara. Y estaba bastante seguro de que el corazón se me había jodidamente partido.

—No sé cómo dejarte ir, Bella —dije en un susurro, aún consciente de que éramos los únicos despiertos a esta hora—. He intentado descubrirlo toda la puta semana, ¡y no sé cómo! —balbuceé, tratando de calmarme cuando ella acunó cada lado de mi rostro—. Me he alejado de todo sin mirar atrás, y sé que esto es solo temporario, ¡pero no sé _cómo_ dejarte ir!

—Lo sé. Yo tampoco —sollozó, más lágrimas surcando su hermoso rostro.

—Dejé el lugar donde nací, las personas que me importaban, incluso a Tanya, y nada de eso importó —continué, optando por agarrar los costados de la camisa que estaba usando, porque temía que la lastimaría—. Nada importó. No extraño nada de eso, pero no sé si podré siquiera respirar sin ti —admití, buscando sus ojos llorosos por respuestas para solo encontrar entendimiento y una tristeza que era igual a la mía.

—Tenemos que _intentar_ , cariño —instó, tratando de sonar fuerte, casi lográndolo—. No es mucho tiempo… de hecho, es menos de lo que nos tomó conocernos en persona.

Temblé con la necesidad de gritar que no sabía lo que me había estado perdiendo. Era más que la sensación de ella en mi cama, o de ella alrededor de mí, o de enterrarme dentro de ella tan profundo que nos convertíamos en uno solo. Era la tranquilidad de lo que simplemente… éramos. Era risa y el relleno de lugares vacíos que ambos teníamos, donde a mí me faltaban cosas, ella las completaba y viceversa. Era la sensación de protección completa y total, saber que cuando llegara a casa, ella estaría allí.

Y ahora, no estaría… durante tres meses. Nuestra casa estaría al otro lado del país sin mí, y a pesar de cuán agradecido estaba que siquiera estuviéramos tan cerca, aún me dolía como nada.

—Ven —gruñí, levantándome tan rápidamente que casi tiré la banca, porque había algo que necesitaba hacer.

Entrelazando nuestros dedos, la llevé a mi habitación, cerrando y pasándole seguro a la puerta detrás de nosotros. Caminé hacia la mesa de noche para sacar algo que había estado guardando para ella. Sentándola en la orilla de la cama, me arrodillé frente a ella.

—Cuando esto recién comenzó, no sabía si viviría para ver este hermoso rostro, así que no te podía prometer nada —le dije, acunando su mejilla—. Ahora… Isabella Swan, te prometo cada jodida cosa. —Abrí la pequeña caja de joyería en mi mano y saqué el anillo, asegurándome de que supiera que esto iba a ir en su mano derecha… no su izquierda—. Esta es mi promesa contigo, nena. Te daré todo, lo prometo. Lo que sea. Cuando termine aquí, cuando vaya hacia ti, nada nos detendrá. ¿De acuerdo? —pregunté, alzando su mano y besando el anillo—. Crearemos una nueva vida juntos.

—Edward —sollozó y asintió, pero eso era todo lo que ella dijo porque me paré enfrente de ella, gentilmente quitando nuestra ropa y acostándola sobre la cama.

No hubo palabras, porque simplemente no podía decir ninguna. Colocándome entre sus piernas, apoyé mi peso en ella. Nuestro beso fue profundo, desesperado y lleno de jadeos, pero nuestras manos fueron lentas, acariciándonos mutuamente, cada centímetro de piel y músculo como si lo estuviéramos grabando en nuestras mentes y corazones. Cuando me deslicé lentamente en ella, nuestras respiraciones se detuvieron, labios apenas tocándose.

Me tomé mi tiempo para amarla, manteniendo un ritmo profundo y lento mientras mis manos tocaban sus muslos, alzaban sus caderas, sostenían sus costillas y acunaban sus senos. Traté jodidamente lo mejor que pude de memorizar cada expresión de su rostro, desde sus ojos oscuros, a los labios hinchados por los besos, a su cuello tenso mientras contenía su clímax.

—Espera por mí —supliqué, deslizando las manos hacia sus brazos para poder entrelazar nuestros dedos sobre su cabeza—. Promete que esperarás, Bella —rogué, no seguro si estaba hablando sobre corrernos juntos o de nuestra vida en general, tal vez ambas, y ella respondió igual.

—Siempre, Edward… lo prometo —jadeó, una lágrima deslizándose por su mejilla cuando finalmente enterré el rostro en su cuello, diciéndole que se dejara ir.


	117. Chapter 117

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia de _**Sarge's Girls.**_ Yo solo me encargo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Link del perfil de las autoras originales: https / www fanfiction net/ u / 4021263 / Sarge-s-Girls**

 **Link para la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8182137 / 1 / Coming-Home**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 117: Bella**

 **En alguna parte del este de Estados Unidos… sábado, 03 de julio de 2010, 10:27 a. m.**

—¿Bella?

Escuché la gentil voz de Rose decir mi nombre, pero se escuchaba como si proviniera de una capa de niebla. No abrí los ojos o alcé la cabeza de la almohada que había estado sosteniendo contra el pecho por los últimos treinta minutos. Edward me la había dado antes de subir al avión. Era la que él había estado usando desde que habían llegado a Florida, así que olía a él. También estaba usando sus placas de identificación y una nueva camisa que se había puesto el viernes luego de la playa y el sábado en la mañana antes de que él y los chicos nos llevaran al aeropuerto. Estaba rodeada de él de cualquier forma que pudiera, pero…

 _«No es jodidamente suficiente»_ , lloriqueé en mi cabeza, cerrando los ojos fuertemente cuando un nuevo sollozo me hizo temblar.

—Oh, Bells. —Esta vez, Rose envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi hombro, jalándome para que me recostara en ella mientras Alice me frotaba el brazo de manera tranquilizadora.

Sabía que ellas también habían estado llorando. Dejar a Emmett y Jasper había sido tan difícil para ellas como lo había sido para mí dejar a Edward. Ya me había disculpado por llorar, pero le restaron importancia, diciéndome que me entendían completamente.

—Simplemente desahógate, cariño —dijo Alice bajito.

Las palabras de Alice me recordaron a algo que Edward había dicho cuando estaba empacando mis cosas.

 _Mordiéndome el labio, tiré la ropa en la maleta, tratando de no llorar. Ya había hecho bastante de eso temprano, y no quería que Edward se preocupara por mí._

 _De repente, una mano se colocó sobre la mía, una dulce y suave voz susurró:_

— _Te vas a arrepentir de no doblar la ropa, cielo. Sabes que lo harás. Toma. —Me quitó la camisa de las manos—. Déjame hacerlo, y yo…_

 _Girándome, le quité la camisa y gruñí:_

— _No me importa la maldita ropa, Edward. Solo quiero meterla allí para terminar._

 _Con un sollozo jadeante, me giré de nuevo hacia la maleta y metí la camisa, sin importar que todo se estuviera arrugando. Respirando profundamente, traté de dominar mis emociones, pero no estaba funcionando, no podía respirar y honestamente me sentía como si el pecho me fuese a explotar._

 _Edward debió haberse dado cuenta porque de repente lo estaba enfrentando, sentada a horcajadas sobre sus muslos en el suelo. Él estaba apoyado en la cama, acunándome el rostro, forzándome a mirarlo._

— _Respira, Isabella. Respiraciones profundas. Hazlo conmigo —ordenó._

 _Su voz mandona y respiraciones lentas y tranquilas pasaron a través de lo que fuera que estaba sucediendo, y finalmente pude respirar._

— _Buena chica —canturreó—. Solo respira, cielo. Eso es._

 _Con un sollozo, me tiré hacia adelante, enterrando el rostro en su cuello, tomando una respiración larga y profunda, oliendo la esencia que era únicamente Edward, el jabón que había utilizado en la ducha, el detergente que yo había usado para su ropa y simplemente… a él._

 _Sus brazos se apretaron alrededor de mí mientras me dejaba un beso en el cabello._

— _Adelante, llora, amor. No te contengas por mí. —Su voz se quebró cuando sus propias lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse y terminó con un—: Por favor._

Nos habíamos quedado así, llorando juntos, hasta que Jasper fue y tocó una vez la puerta diciéndonos en voz baja que necesitábamos irnos en diez minutos.

—Sabía que sería difícil irme —dije, sentándome pero sin soltar la almohada—, pero no tenía ni idea que se sentiría de esta manera. Me siento… Dios, siento como si alguien hubiera arrancado mi corazón, lo hubiese apuñalado un par de veces y luego puesto de nuevo. Dolería menos si ya no estuviera allí, pero está. Está allí y se siente como si nunca va a estar completo de nuevo.

—Lo sabemos, dulzura —dijo Rose, colocándome el cabello detrás de la oreja.

Finalmente alcé la mirada para ver lágrimas surcando su rostro. Cuando miré a Alice, vi lo mismo en ella.

—Lo siento —dije bajito, mi voz apenas un susurro—. Sé que a ustedes también les duele.

Alice sonrió, aunque salió medio como una mueca.

—Me gustaría decir que se vuelve más fácil, pero no. Solo se vuelve un poco más fácil de esconder.

Rose secó sus lágrimas y luego las mías cuando me giré a mirarla de nuevo.

—Ella tiene razón. Pero una cosa que las tres tenemos que entender es que dentro de tres meses, regresarán a casa con nosotras, y por esos tres meses, estarán sanos y salvos y solo a un vuelo corto de distancia.

Tres meses nunca me habían parecido una eternidad e incluso las palabras de Edward no lo habían hecho parecer mejor.

 _Estaba envuelta en los brazos de Edward justo afuera de la línea de seguridad. Por más que quería que pudiera llevarme hacia mi puerta de embarque, eso simplemente ya no era posible. Ambos estábamos llorando, aunque Edward estaba tratando lo mejor que podía para tranquilizarme._

— _Tres meses, amor —dijo bajito—. Noventa días exactamente hasta que sea un hombre libre, y noventa y un días hasta que esté en Seattle contigo. Eso es lo menos por lo que hemos pasado y una tontería comparado a la vida entera que tenemos por delante. Eres la mujer más fuerte que he conocido. Puedes hacer esto, cielo. Podemos hacerlo._

 _Yo simplemente seguí llorando, asintiendo y dije en un tono estrangulado que lo intentaría._

 _Finalmente, él se alejó, asintiendo sobre mi hombro._

— _Es hora de irse, Bella —susurró contra mi sien._

 _Agarrándome el rostro, me besó profundamente, succionando mi labio superior y luego el inferior, su lengua demandando por entrada, acariciando la mía hasta que ambos estuvimos jadeando por aire._

 _Apoyando su frente contra la mía, habló, su voz ronca por las lágrimas._

— _Eres mía, Isabella Swan. ¿Recuerdas esas promesas que te hice? —Sus dedos rozaron el anillo en mi mano derecha y yo asentí—. No las olvides. Noventa y un días y comenzaremos nuestra vida juntos. Quiero que sepas que te voy a pedir matrimonio. Una vez llegue a casa, eso es un hecho, cielo._

 _Asentí de nuevo, tragándome el dolor que amenazaba con abrumarme al dejarlo._

— _Te amo —le dije, mi voz temblorosa._

— _Como yo te amo a ti —respondió, besándome suavemente una vez más._

 _Miré sobre mi hombro cada pocos pasos, mirándolo hasta que tuve que girar en la esquina y él estuvo fuera de mi vista._

Simplemente el pensamiento de nuestra despedida tenía a mis lágrimas derramándose de nuevo. Me acurruqué contra la almohada de Edward y cerré los ojos. Tal vez si dormía hasta que llegáramos a Nueva York y luego otra vez en el avión desde allí a Seattle, no dolería tanto como ahora.

…

Me había equivocado, decidí cuando me bajé del avión en Sea-Tac. Había dolido lo mismo durmiendo, porque mis sueños eran simples réplicas de nuestra última noche juntos, de nuestra despedida. Pero ahora estaba en casa y no podía cambiar nuestra situación, así que necesitaba aprender a lidiar con eso. Me podía derrumbar en privado si lo necesitaba, pero por ahora, pondría mi cara de valentía y le pediría a Dios comenzar a creérmelo.

Estuvimos en silencio mientras buscábamos nuestros bolsos, cada una pensando en llamar a su hombre.

—¿Nos encontramos afuera en un par de minutos? —nos preguntó Rose. Habíamos tomado un taxi al aeropuerto ya que iba a ser más barato y más seguro que dejar nuestros autos en un estacionamiento por un gran tiempo mientras no estuviéramos.

Alice y yo asentimos y luego nos separamos para tener algo de privacidad para nuestras llamadas telefónicas.

Caminé hacia el Starbucks y ordené un Peppermint White Chocolate Mocha con crema batida y virutas de chocolate negro antes de sentarme en una mesa lo más lejos de la gente que pude.

Luego de tomar un sorbo, saqué el móvil, lo prendí y vi que tenía la alerta de un mensaje de texto. De acuerdo al tiempo de recibido, Edward lo había enviado justo después del avión que habíamos tomado para llegar a New York.

 _ **E: Te amo muchísimo, Bella. Quiero que sepas que me alegraste la vida cuando me sorprendiste hace dos semanas. Eres una maravillosa mujer y soy el hombre más afortunado en el mundo. Llámame cuando aterrices, dulzura. Besos y abrazos.**_

Las lágrimas se acumularon y me tomé un momento para recomponerme antes de apretar el primer botón de marcación rápida. Él sería mi muerte… era demasiado tierno para su propio bien.

—Bella —dijo, mi nombre saliendo como una oración de sus labios.

—Hola, cariño. —Solo escuchar su voz era como un bálsamo para mi alma dolorida.

—¿Estás en Seattle?

—Sí, acabamos de buscar nuestros bolsos y nos dividimos para llamar. Nos encontraremos para tomar un taxi cuando terminemos.

Edward hizo un sonido de reconocimiento y luego preguntó:

—Irán de allí a casa para buscar un auto y luego salir hacia Forks, ¿cierto?

—Síp. Charlie quiere que vayamos para la festividad de mañana, aunque no tengo idea de por qué. Probablemente vayamos a la reservación con él para ver los fuegos artificiales. No los pueden lanzar en Forks, pero los chicos de la reservación lo hacen cerca de la playa. Menos posibilidades de un incendio allá, supongo. —Escuché un gruñido y reí—. Tranquilo, sargento. Jacob sabe que se tiene que mantener alejado de mí, y si no lo hace, Rose, Alice y yo le dejaremos las cosas claras.

—Mmm, será mejor que se mantenga alejado de ti —bufó Edward, haciéndome reír de nuevo.

Mi risa se apagó luego de un momento, las lágrimas anegando mis ojos de nuevo ante el silencio en la línea.

—Dios, o-ojala estuvieras aquí —tartamudeé, tratando de controlarme.

Edward respiró profundo y exhaló lentamente antes de hablar.

—Ya estoy allá, cielo. ¿Conoces esta canción, cierto? Mira alrededor. Soy los rayos de sol en tu cabello, la sombra en el suelo. Soy el susurro del viento, soy tu amigo imaginario y sé que estoy en tus oraciones. Créeme, ya estoy allá. Noventa y un días y ya no serán esas cosas. Estaré justo allí a tu lado por el resto de nuestras vidas. ¿De acuerdo?

Asentí, incluso aunque él no pudiera verme.

—Sí, yo quiero eso… tanto —confesé.

—Yo también, dulzura. Yo también.

Notando a Rose y Alice justo afuera de las puertas, suspiré.

—Las chicas me están esperando, cariño. Mejor me voy. ¿Te escribo cuando llegue a Forks?

—Por favor —contestó—. Te amo, Bella.

—Dios, también te amo, Edward. Jodidamente demasiado —suspiré de nuevo, odiando la maldita distancia—. Adiós, cariño.

Escuché su despedida y luego colgué el teléfono antes de que mis lágrimas comenzaran a derramarse de nuevo.


	118. Chapter 118

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia de _**Sarge's Girls.**_ Yo solo me encargo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Link del perfil de las autoras originales: https / www fanfiction net/ u / 4021263 / Sarge-s-Girls**

 **Link para la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8182137 / 1 / Coming-Home**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 118: Edward**

 **De:** EAMasen.

 **Para:** Bella Swan.

 **Enviado:** domingo, 04 de julio de 2010, 8:24 a. m.

 **Recibido:** domingo, 04 de julio de 2010, 5:24 a. m.

 **Asunto:** Será mejor que esté dormida, señorita Swan…

Hola, mi bonita

Te estoy escribiendo por correo en vez de enviarte un mensaje de texto porque si estás dormida, quiero que lo sigas estando. No descansaste mucho antes de irte y no creo que en el avión hayas dormido.

Te extraño muchísimo. En tan poco tiempo, me volví adicto a dormir envuelto alrededor de ti. Mi cama se sentía horriblemente vacía sin ti esta mañana. De hecho, toda la casa está en demasiado silencio. Ni Jazz o Em están despiertos todavía, así que hoy corrí solo. Tenía que hacerlo. Me tenía que concentrar en otra cosa aparte del obvio hecho de que no estás aquí.

Lo que me trae a por qué te estoy escribiendo por correo…

Gracias, dulzura. Gracias por darme el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que he recibido jamás y no me refiero al piano, aunque gracias también por eso. Incluso aunque estos pocos meses serán una tortura sin ti, sé que lo superaremos. Siento como si una parte de mi alma está perdida sin ti, pero incluso el simple hecho de escribir esto me alivia el dolor. Y si eso es verdad, entonces escuchar tu dulce voz mejorará las cosas. Te estoy agradeciendo porque me has dado todo lo que nunca había pensado que tendría, esperanza por un futuro, una familia que no sabía que existía y un amor al cual me puedo aferrar, confiar y apoyar. Pensé que te amaba antes de conocerte, pero no es nada en comparación a lo que ahora siento.

Quiero que te diviertas con tu papá, Bella. Déjalo que te cuide. Él nos entiende y a nuestra relación más de lo que te puedes imaginar, así que apóyate en él, amor. Diviértete viendo los fuegos artificiales, pero espero por Dios que Jacob mantenga sus ojos y manos para sí mismo. No estoy bromeando. Tomaré un vuelo hasta allá, arrancaré sus brazos y regresaré, todo en un día. LOL Ahh, los beneficios de estar en Estados Unidos… Hmmm, qué más podría hacer mientras estuviera allá…

Los chicos y yo estamos planeando en quedarnos en casa hoy. Nada muy grande, solo los perritos calientes con chili de Jasper, algunas cervezas, y escuchamos que los fuegos artificiales pueden ser vistos en Bayshore, así que puede que nos sentemos afuera para mirarlos. Y si no estoy equivocado, tienen como un tipo de torneo de videojuegos planeado también. *rueda los ojos*

Pero hasta que se despierten, voy a tocar algo de música. Todavía estoy trabajando en tu canción y tan pronto como esté lista, te la enviaré. Lo prometo. Ni siquiera tienes que pedirlo.

Te amo más de lo que puedo decir, cielo. Por favor no estés triste, porque nuestro tiempo separados pasará más rápido de lo que crees. Dios sabe que estoy tratando lo mejor que puedo para que no me afecte cuando todo lo que quiero es a ti.

Siempre tuyo, Edward.

P.D.: Hora de pregunta, Isabella… Estoy orgulloso de decir que, de hecho, te hice mía de varias formas. Mm, nena, ¿cuál fue tu favorita? Me gustaría decir que todas, pero ya que las reglas son reglas y debo responder a mi propia pregunta, tengo que decir que la ducha, bonita. Hubo algo sobre verte mojada, en todo el sentido de la palabra *sonrisa perversa*, y mirando hacia mí. Y obviamente, no hay suficientes ascensores en mi vida, así que no pudimos compartir esa fantasía, algo que realmente planeo rectificar tan pronto como vaya a casa contigo.

…

 **Tampa… domingo, 04 de julio de 2010, 8:42 p .m.**

—¡Vamos, vamos, vamos! —urgió Emmett, prácticamente rompiendo el control en su mano.

Me reí, rodando los ojos y negando con la cabeza.

—Pensarías que al de verdad _estar_ en una guerra, estarías cansado de dispararle a los enemigos.

—Estos no cuentan —rio Jasper, señalando con la mandíbula hacia la televisión—. Este es un niño de trece años de Japón quien realmente está pateando nuestros traseros. Ahora es un asunto de orgullo.

Riendo, regresé a mi piano.

—Tú sabes lo que dicen del orgullo...

—Sí, sí —rio Emmett, su atención todavía en la televisión—. Viene antes de la caída.

Mis cejas se alzaron y Jasper de hecho detuvo el juego.

—¿Qué? Puedo leer, ¿sabes? —se burló Emmett, empujando a Jasper.

—¿En serio puedes? —preguntó Jasper—. Leer, quiero decir…

Riéndome de los dos dije:

—Él puede leer las cartas de Playboy. Eso es decir algo.

Emmett sonrió.

—Había una que…

—¡Detente! —gritamos Jasper y yo.

—Si es la de la chica con las botas hasta el muslo que podía envolver sus piernas alrededor de su propio cuello, digo que es una mentira —se quejó Jasper, rodando los ojos—. Esas cartas son jodida ficción. No me importa lo que digas.

—¿O fue esa de la cual no dejó de hablar por semanas? —pregunté, sonriendo ante la mueca de Emmett—. Oh, sí…

—¡La chica de la estación de gasolina! —gritamos Jasper y yo al mismo tiempo.

—Tú, mi amigo, tienes unos serios fetiches automovilísticos —señalé a Emmett quien se estaba riendo a más no poder.

—Bujías, aceite, ¿y siquiera quiero saber sobre las pinzas para batería que fueron usadas en esa carta? —preguntó Jasper, haciendo una mueca ante el mero pensamiento.

—Probablemente no —reí.

—¡Oh, cierto! ¡Como si ustedes dos no tienen una fantasía de maestras perversas en sus mentes! —intervino Emmett.

Lo que fue divertido fue que Jasper y yo nos congelamos en una fracción de segundo, ambos con una expresión de asombro en nuestros rostros. No iba a negar o confirmar esa mierda, de cualquier modo.

Sin embargo, sí le saqué el dedo a Emmett al mismo tiempo que Jasper espetó:

—¡Pon el juego!

Regresaron a matar nazis y yo caminé hacia la cocina. Los tres actuábamos como si estuviéramos completamente perdidos en la casa, como si de repente era muy grande para nosotros. La mayoría del día estuvo silencioso, el único sonido viniendo de la cocina cuando Jasper estuvo haciendo su chili. En un punto dado, regresé a la cama, simplemente cansando de las últimas dos noches de sueño perdido… y para simplemente enterrarme en la esencia de la almohada de Bella. De hecho, esto era lo que más habíamos hablado en todo el maldito día.

Estaba siguiendo sus órdenes porque ellos habían pasado por esto antes, pero noté que estaban intentando lo mejor que podían para mantenerme ocupado. Realmente era lo mejor que podía hacer para no llamar a Bella y mantenerla en el móvil todo el puto tiempo, un constante sonido dulce en mi oído, solo para hacer esta mierda más fácil.

Una vez que tuve un plato lleno con dos perritos calientes con chili y una gran cantidad de papas fritas, agarré mi cerveza y salí al porche trasero, gritando hacia la casa.

—Los fuegos comenzaron…

El juego se detuvo y pronto, Jasper se me unió, cayendo a mi lado. Emmett tomó una silla y la colocó en la grama frente a nosotros. Azules, morados, rojos y verdes explotaron sobre nuestras cabezas, pero hubiera estado dispuesto a apostar que en realidad no los estábamos viendo porque ninguno de nosotros dijo nada. Era cómodo y conocido. Y me di cuenta que estaban en silencio por mí. Como hermanos, me conocían lo suficientemente bien para dejarme tener el silencio que siempre había usado para ajustarme a las cosas.

—Mejora, ¿sabes? —dijo finalmente Jasper en voz baja, hundiendo un hombro cuando lo miré—. No estoy diciendo que es genial, pero la parte difícil ha pasado. Ya sabes, verlas disgustadas. Se ocuparán haciendo lo que sea que estén haciendo en casa y nosotros regresaremos a trabajar.

—Es la última vez, sargento —juró Emmett, su usual rostro juguetón ahora completamente serio—. Luego iremos a casa.

Asentí, mi maltrecho y herido corazón acelerándose ante el pensamiento de _casa_. Sabía que esto solo era temporario, que un día recordaría esta desesperación y sonreiría, pero Jasper tenía razón. Lo que más me molestó fue que mi tierna chica normalmente feliz estaba disgustada cuando se fue. Y no podía hacer nada al respecto, porque no solo estaba atascado aquí, sino que yo era lo que ella extrañaría. Una parte de mí disfrutaba que ella me necesitara, y otra se preocupaba de que ella perdiera su fortaleza.

Como si hubiera escuchado mis pensamientos, Emmett dijo:

—Bellsy es fuerte, Ed. Estará deprimida por un día o dos, pero luego se recuperará y le sacará provecho. Ella ha sido así desde que la conocí.

—Sí, definitivamente —acordó Jasper, asintiendo y sonriendo—. Aunque… —rio y me dio un codazo—. Realmente desearía que hubieras podido ver tu rostro cuando posaste tu mirada en ella en esa discoteca.

Me reí, mi cabeza cayendo hacia atrás.

—Estoy seguro.

Los fuegos artificiales fueron olvidados, y pasamos lo que quedaba de la cerveza, los perritos calientes, y la noche recordando lo que todos considerábamos las dos mejores semanas. De la vida.


	119. Chapter 119

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia de _**Sarge's Girls.**_ Yo solo me encargo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Link del perfil de las autoras originales: https / www fanfiction net/ u / 4021263 / Sarge-s-Girls**

 **Link para la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8182137 / 1 / Coming-Home**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 119: Bella**

 **Forks… domingo, 04 de julio de 2010, 11:23 a. m.**

Ni siquiera salí de la cama antes de estirarme hacia la mesa de noche y agarrar la portátil. Rose y Alice ya estaban despiertas, si los sonidos abajo eran alguna indicación. Podía escuchar la ducha abierta, así que dudaba que al menos una de ellas hubiera estado despierta desde hacía mucho. Luego de llegar a Forks alrededor de las ocho de la noche anterior y pasar un par de minutos enviándole mensajes de texto a Edward, nos habíamos quedado despiertas hasta tarde contándole a Charlie todo sobre el viaje a Florida, bueno, no todo, porque habían ciertas cosas que padre e hija no deberían de hablar.

Sentándome contra el cabecero y colocándome la portátil en las rodillas, abrí el correo de Edward esperando, sonriendo porque verdaderamente había extraño comunicarme con él de esta forma. Había algo especial al respecto. Tal vez era porque nos habíamos enamorado a través de palabras. Todo lo que sabía era que si tenía que estar lejos de él de nuevo, sus correos serían mi salvavidas.

Un par de minutos después, estaba reteniendo las lágrimas mientras leía sus palabras dulces de despedida, riendo cuando leí sobre la ducha. Estaba a punto de responderle cuando Rose abrió la puerta y entró a la habitación en una bata, su piel todavía mojada de la ducha y una toalla envuelta alrededor de su cabello.

—Vamos, Bells —dijo, sonriendo cuando vio que estaba despierta—. Charlie me dijo que me asegurara de que estabas despierta. Se supone que iremos a la reservación en media hora. Puedes responderle a Edward luego, ¿de acuerdo?

Con un suspiro, asentí y coloqué la portátil a un lado, saliendo de la cama y alzando mi teléfono. Tal vez no tuviera tiempo de sentarme y escribirle un correo, pero me iba a tomar un minuto para enviarle un mensaje de texto a Edward si me mataba*.

 _B: Buenos días, cariño. Solo quería informarte que me acabo de despertar y tengo que alistarme de inmediato para ir a la reservación, así que no podré responder tu correo ahora. Te amo y te extraño, Edward. Diviértete con los chicos hoy. Relájate y disfrútalo antes de que regreses a trabajar mañana, sargento. :) ¡Te amo! Besos y abrazos._

Colocando el teléfono en el tocador, comencé a recolectar mis cosas para la ducha. Justo antes de salir de la habitación, mi teléfono sonó con la respuesta de Edward.

 _ **E: Mi dulzura… me alegro saber que dormiste algo. Me preocupo por ti cuando no duermes. Diviértete con tus amigos y Charlie hoy. También te amo, Isabella. Demasiado. *enviando abrazos***_

Suspiré, colocando de nuevo el teléfono en el tocador. Nunca me cansaría de escuchar esas palabras de su parte, incluso si era por un simple mensaje de texto. Dándole una última mirada, salí de la habitación para alistarme.

…

 **De:** Bella Swan.

 **Para:** EAMasen.

 **Enviado:** domingo, 04 de julio de 2010, 10:47 p. m.

 **Recibido:** lunes, 05 de julio de 2010, 1:47 a. m.

 **Asunto:** ¡Qué noche!

Hola, cariño.

Acabo de llegar a casa de Charlie. Pasamos todo el puto día y noche en la reservación, lo cual estuvo bien, ¡pero no me dio tiempo para enviarte un correo! :( ¿Ustedes terminaron pasando el día como habían planeado? ¿Perritos calientes con chile (¿Jasper no es genial?), cervezas, y fuegos artificiales? Espero que hayan tenido un buen día, incluso si no estábamos juntos… me la pasé bien aquí, ¡aparte de extrañarte claro!

Las grandes noticias del viaje vinieron por parte de Charlie… Le pregunté anoche por qué había insistido tanto en que las chicas y yo viniéramos a visitarlo el fin de semana, y él simplemente balbuceó al respecto antes de decir que era tarde y que necesitaba dormir. Mi pregunta fue respondida hoy cuando se puso de pie antes de que los fuegos artificiales comenzaran, se hincó en una rodilla (lentamente, con un gruñido, diciendo que sus rodillas no son lo que solían ser *rio*), ¡y le propuso matrimonio a Sue! Estaba aterrada de que dijera que no, pero él debió haber estado jodidamente confiado de que ella aceptaría, o no hubiera preguntado enfrente de todo el mundo. LOL Así que, ¿te importaría ser mi cita en la boda de mi padre en octubre, sargento? Tal vez no parezca el momento adecuado para conocer a mi padre, pero quizás eso sea lo mejor… estará distraído con la boda y no te podrá atemorizar mucho. ;) Fijaron una fecha bastante rápido, será el domingo 17 de octubre, así que pensé que tal vez busque a una suplente, y podríamos venir el jueves después de la escuela, volviendo a casa el domingo después de la ceremonia.

Algo más… interesante… sucedió mientras estábamos allá. Jacob no se quedó quieto, te lo juro. Cada vez que volteaba él estaba allí. Si estaba parada en la mesa de las bebidas, él iba detrás de mí, alzando su mano para agarrar un vaso de cerveza, en vez de quedarse detrás de mí en la mesa. Un par de veces, me atrapó en la cocina descuidada y en vez de esperar a que me quitara del pequeño espacio entre el mesón y el refrigerador, intentó inclinarse sobre mí, lo cual básicamente significó que se presionara contra mí, nuestros cuerpos tocándose desde las rodillas al pecho. Lo ignoré la primera vez, simplemente dedicándole una mirada fulminante, pero cuando pasó de nuevo, alcé la rodilla, rozándola contra su entrepierna. Él hizo una mueca y se alejó jodidamente rápido.

Eso fue hasta que todos estuvimos sentados alrededor de la fogata y vino y se colocó a mi lado, en el tronco en el que estaba sentada, dejándome casi sin espacio. Charlie debió haber visto lo incómoda y molesta que estaba porque habló y dijo algo como esto: «Jacob Black, creo que estás haciendo sentir incómoda a mi hija. No creas que no he notado todas las mierdas que has hecho hoy. Aléjate. Sé que te ha dicho que no está interesada, que tiene novio. Él es un buen chico, su Edward. Si no te compartas, seas o no hijo de mi mejor amigo, te obligaré a que lo hagas». Luego hizo una pausa y lo miró directo a los ojos y dijo (y estoy citando esto porque nunca lo olvidaré…): «O es eso, o puedo llamar a Edward e _informarle_ lo que sucede. Estoy seguro que estará feliz de venir y aclarar las cosas». Nunca he visto a Jake moverse tan rápido como lo hizo para ir a sentarse al otro lado de la fogata. LOL

Fue bueno escuchar a mi papá hablar de ti de esa forma y defendernos. Y no te preocupes, cariño. No necesito que defiendas mi honor como hiciste con Mike. Entre la amenaza de mi rodilla y la advertencia de Charlie, Jacob no me dirigió la palabra en toda la noche aparte de la platónica despedida antes de que nos fuéramos.

Pero toda esa charla me hizo extrañarte más de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo. *suspiro* Entiendo completamente lo de no dormir bien, cariño. Incluso aunque mi cama es una individual, se siente demasiado grande. Extraño tus brazos alrededor de mí, tus labios besando mi cuello mientras nos dormíamos. Cuando desperté, tú fuiste mi primer pensamiento esta mañana. Sigo esperando que entres por esa puerta para despertarme de la mejor manera posible como hiciste tantas mañanas mientras estábamos allá. El pensamiento de que no te veré otra vez hasta octubre me destroza. Sé que podemos hacerlo porque valdrá totalmente la pena cada minuto de soledad y lágrimas, pero aun así lo detesto.

Me divertí tanto en Florida, Edward. Estar contigo fue todo lo que posiblemente pude haber imaginado y mucho más que no había siquiera soñado que fuera posible. Nosotros simplemente… encajamos, ¿sabes? Me entiendes más que nadie aparte de mis chicas. Eres mi mejor amigo, lo cual solo se consolidó en el tiempo que estuvimos juntos y sé que pasaremos el resto de nuestras vidas juntos. Es una sensación increíble, pero saber que tenemos tres meses más antes de poder comenzar esa vida juntos simplemente me mata.

Envíame mi canción pronto, cariño. No puedo esperar para escucharla completa. Ese fue uno de los mejores momentos de mi visita… escucharte tocar. Tu rostro… Dios, Edward, fue como si hubiera tanta paz irradiando de ti cada vez que te sentabas detrás de ese teclado. Justamente eso hizo el regalo valer la pena. Verte tan feliz y lleno vale cien pianos.

De acuerdo, así que tiempo de pregunta. ¿Cuál fue mi favorita? *gemidos* Quiero decir que todas, maldición. lol Recuerdo cada una de ellas, cariño, pero sinceramente, la primera y la última vez que estuvimos juntos de esa manera estará grabada por siempre en mi memoria. Bailar en la discoteca esa primera noche… y la sensación de tu boca y tus manos sobre mí, haciendo el amor contigo encima de mí. Dios, se sintió simplemente tan correcto, como si estuviese destinada a estar allí… contigo. Luego la noche antes de irme cuando desperté y te encontré en el piano a la mitad de la noche. El recuerdo más vívido de ese momento es cuando me suplicaste que esperara por ti. Edward Masen, tienes que saber ahora que esperaría una vida entera por ti. Te amo demasiado y ese momento solo me hizo querer abrazarte contra mí y nunca dejarte ir.

Y de acuerdo… la noche en que detuvimos la camioneta en el camino de vuelta de nuestra cita y la noche luego del Fun Center… nunca olvidaré esas tampoco, ¡pero por razones completamente diferentes! LOL

Ahora mi pregunta para ti… *risa* Creo que puedes saber que disfruté cuando jugaste con mi trasero durante el sexo… ¿Tú lo disfrutaste, y eso es algo que quisieras pensar en hacer en algún momento? Realmente nunca lo había pensado antes, pero ahora, si estás interesado, creo que es algo que quisiera intentar contigo. Cuando me tocaste allí y metiste tu dedo dentro de mí, se sintió maravilloso, tocó nervios que ni siquiera sabía que existían. Si no es algo en lo que estás interesado en probar, entonces está bien, pero solo quería que lo supieras.

Mejor me voy. Mis ojos se están cerrando. Que tengas un buen lunes, cariño. Probablemente nosotros nos iremos mañana en algún momento. Charlie se tomó libre la mañana, así que nos iremos a casa cuando él se vaya luego de almorzar. Aunque te enviaré un mensaje de texto informándote.

Te amo, Edward, muchísimo

Tuya siempre, Bella.

P.D.: Solo para que sepas… ¿recuerdas la última vez que hablamos por Skype cuando no te dejaba verme sin ropa? Nuestra siguiente conversación por Skype, no estaré usando nada a excepción de tus placas de identificación. ;)


	120. Chapter 120

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia de _**Sarge's Girls.**_ Yo solo me encargo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Link del perfil de las autoras originales: https / www fanfiction net/ u / 4021263 / Sarge-s-Girls**

 **Link para la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8182137 / 1 / Coming-Home**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 120: Edward**

 **De:** EAMasen.

 **Para:** Bella Swan.

 **Enviado:** lunes, 05 de julio de 2010, 8:02 a. m.

 **Recibido:** lunes, 05 de julio de 2010, 5:02 a. m.

 **Asunto:** Sería un honor…

Me encantaría llevarte a la boda de tu padre, mi dulzura. Por favor felicítalo de mi parte. Ya sé por qué quería a sus chicas allí. Lo que sea que planifiques, estaré allí. Y no estoy preocupado de conocerlo, amor.

Te juro por Dios, Isabella… que tendré que poner algún tipo de alarma o sistema de electrochoque en ti hasta que llegue a casa. ¡Eres jodidamente demasiado hermosa para tu propio maldito bien! Una cosa es coquetear, y otra de hecho tocar. Jacob cruzó la línea. No tienes idea de lo cerca que estoy de ir allá solo para romper sus dedos. La próxima vez, nena, subes esa rodilla con fuerza. ¿Entendido?

Me alegra tanto que Charlie lo viera todo. Creo que necesito comprarle algún nuevo equipo de pesca o alguna mierda, porque no se puede saber cuán lejos ese imbécil hubiera llevado las cosas si él _no_ le hubiera llamado la atención por su estúpido comportamiento. Es algo bueno que me cortara el cabello hoy porque me lo habría arrancado todo para cuando estos tres meses acaben.

Nuestro día festivo fue exactamente como habíamos dicho que sería. Tranquilo, aunque, para el final de la noche, estaba a punto de decirle a Emmett que no le estaba permitido comer nada que contuviera granos por el bien de nuestra convivencia. Toda la casa hubiera explotado si se hubiese prendido un fosforo dentro. Lo cual apesta, porque tienes razón, el chili de Jazz es realmente bueno. Sin embargo, él es un cocinero desastroso y luego me toca limpiar. Tú eras mejor.

Sí, cielo… nosotros simplemente _encajamos_. Nunca he sentido nada como eso. Siento como si te he conocido toda mi vida. Como si pudiera decir lo que fuera y no preocuparme de que te reirás o pensarás menos de mí. Y la cama también es la peor parte para mí, porque extraño gatear hasta ti, acomodarme alrededor de ti y sentir tu punto de pulso debajo de mis labios mientras te adormeces. Extraño despertar de la misma manera con toques lentos y somnolientos. Extraño cómo luchabas para despertarte hasta que te tocaba como se debía y era como si nuestros cuerpos volvieran a la vida sin permiso. Tener mis manos en ti se sentía tan bien, tan malditamente adecuado, y lo extraño. Ellas te anhelan sin ti.

Lo cual supongo que me lleva a tu pregunta, señorita Swan. Te dije ante que quería tomarte de cualquier manera imaginable y lo decía en serio, pero dulzura, no te _lastimaría_. Algo como eso llevaría tiempo y paciencia y quiero siempre hacerte sentir bien, no verte dolorida. ¿Lo he hecho antes? No. No que no quiera sentir cada parte de ti, pero nunca le he hecho eso a nadie. ¿Lo quiero? Bella, tomaré todo lo que me quieras dar, y créeme, lo atesoraré hasta el día que me muera. Amo todas las primeras veces que fui capaz de darte, pero esto sería una primera vez para mí también, así que por favor, _por favor_ , permíteme aprender más de tu cuerpo cuando llegue a casa si esto es algo que verdaderamente quieres. Y joder, si no se sentiría fenomenal.

Dios, me estás matando, Isabella… y ni siquiera estás aquí…

No tienes idea de lo difícil que fue mantener mis manos lejos de ti la noche que estábamos en mi auto. No tienes ni idea. Estaba sediento de ti… cómo olías a flores y sexo, lo húmeda que estabas por mí, incluso en la pista de baile, y cuán maravillado estaba de que era yo con quien estabas cuando todos los hombres, y algunas mujeres, te deseaban. Los vi mirándote, pero era yo a quien _tú_ estabas mirando. Eso fue… todo para mí.

Momento de pregunta… De acuerdo, ya que eres una gran experta en el tema, tengo un presentimiento de que tu respuesta será interesante. ¿Cuál es la peor línea de ligue que te han dicho? LOL (Y esta es la primera vez que estoy feliz de que no nos conociéramos en la calle, porque esa primera línea de ligue es jodidamente difícil. ¡No me importa lo que los demás digan! Me hubiera puesto absolutamente bobo.) Realmente no tengo una respuesta para eso. Tenía dieciocho cuando me enlisté en el ejército, así que no era como si salía mucho. Dicho eso, sin embargo… nada me molesta más que cada palabra comenzando con "um" y "como", sin mencionar esa cosa que las mujeres hacen cuando cada oración termina sonando como una maldita pregunta. ¿Qué demonios es eso? LOL Sin embargo, la mejor línea de ligue se la lleva esta dulce y sexy morena que me pidió bailar. Esa fue sin duda alguna la mejor de todas. Nadie podría ganarle a esa.

Te extraño, dulzura. Demasiado. Odio hacerlo, pero tengo que ir a prepararme para ir a trabajar. Por favor, llámame o escríbeme un mensaje cuando llegues a casa a salvo, ¿de acuerdo?

Mi corazón es tuyo, Edward.

P.D.: Oh, Isabella, tengo un presentimiento de que el Skype nunca, _jamás_ , será lo mismo entre nosotros. Por más que odie su existencia, o al menos el hecho de que hay necesidad de él, no puedo esperar a ver al Sr. Brillante hacerte cosas que te harán gritar mi nombre. No puedo esperar para verte derrumbarte con mi voz, tus manos y mis placas de identificación alrededor de tu cuello. Ummm, sí… hora de una ducha. LOL Te amo.


	121. Chapter 121

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia de _**Sarge's Girls.**_ Yo solo me encargo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Link del perfil de las autoras originales: https / www fanfiction net/ u / 4021263 / Sarge-s-Girls**

 **Link para la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8182137 / 1 / Coming-Home**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 121: Bella**

 **De:** Bella Swan.

 **Para:** EAMasen.

 **Enviado:** lunes, 05 de julio de 2010, 9:38 p. m.

 **Recibido:** martes, 06 de julio de 2010, 12:38 a. m.

 **Asunto:** Mmm, ¿sargento en un traje de gala?

*Se abanica* Dios divino… ¡no había pensado en ti usando un traje de gala para la boda de Charlie hasta ahora! En nuestra cita, casi haces que me caiga de rodillas. Y no creo que será algo formal, ¿pero si eligen esmóquines para los hombres? Mierda santa… seriamente podría simplemente colapsar y morir. Traje, esmoquin, pantalones vaqueros y camiseta… no me importa. Estaré tan orgullosa y contenta con solo tenerte a mi lado.

Dame un minuto para calmarme de esas imágenes…*sonrisa*

¡No puedo creer que pasamos tres horas en el teléfono hoy! LOL Es decir, puedo creerlo… pero ¡quién diría que todavía tendríamos tanto de lo que pudiéramos hablar!

Creo que te lo dije más temprano, ¡pero realmente estuve sorprendida cuando me respondiste hoy! Te envié un mensaje de texto en vez de llamarte porque sabía que estabas en el trabajo y me imaginé que no podrías contestar el teléfono. *se encoge de hombros* Al parecer, solo tengo buen cálculo, encontrándote en tu receso. :)

Oh, cariño… LOL El pobre de Jake mejor corre hacia el otro lado si te ve llegando. Créeme, puedo cuidarme yo sola. ;) Charlie se encargó de eso cuando me mudé con él. Si Jake me hubiera tocado una vez más, lo hubiera pateado en las bolas y luego en la frente cuando se inclinara. *sonrisa* Así que, ¿por más que ame que seas mi héroe y vengas a mi rescate? En este caso, ¡te prometo que no es necesario!

Tengo que decir que me reí a más no poder de tu descripción de Emmett y los granos. Sí… desafortunadamente, soy muy consciente del poder de sus pedos. ¿No es asqueroso? LOL ¡Como cosas para traje de materiales peligrosos! Y referente a Jasper… Alice me asegura que él es lindo, así que se puede librar de mí con respecto a lo desastroso que es cuando cocina. *bufido*

¿Cómo es posible que ya extrañe hacer el amor contigo? Es decir, joder… estuve meses sin eso y años antes de eso. Pero días después de dejarte y me siento vacía por dentro. Anhelo tu toque, cariño. En mi piel, en mi cabello, dentro de mí… solo te quiero cada minuto de cada día. Y Edward, por supuesto que podemos tomarlo lento allá atrás… si nunca lo hacemos por completo, estaré bien con eso. No estoy segura, pero estaría dispuesta a apostar que la mayoría de la atracción es porque eres tú. Te quiero envolviéndome, y tenerte dentro de mis lugares más privados… simplemente nos une más. Es decir, no me malinterpretes… se sintió jodidamente genial. Pero no es algo con lo cual me quiero apresurar o intentarlo yo sola. Es contigo o nada en lo absoluto.

Oh, Dios… ¿la peor línea de ligue que alguna vez me dijeron? ¡Ha habido tantas! Tienes la súper cursi, por supuesto: "Debes estar cansada… has estado dando vueltas en mi mente toda la noche". O incluso: "¿Tu padre fue un ladrón? Porque alguien robó las estrellas del cielo y las puso en tus ojos". Y está la que es súper insultante: "¿Puedo comprarte una bebida o solo quieres el dinero?". O incluso: "Puede que no sea el chico más guapo de aquí, pero soy el único que te está hablando". Sí, he tenido mi cuota de raros e idiotas. LOL

De acuerdo, mejor me voy. Tengo dos manuscritos en mi carpeta de entrada en los que quiero ponerme a trabajar mañana. No edité mucho mientras estaba en Florida (no que me esté quejando ;)), así que…

Te amo muchísimo, Edward. Más y más cada día. Solo ochenta y cuatro días hasta que esté en tus brazos de nuevo. No puedo esperar.

Siempre amándote, Bella.

P.D.: Oh, cariño… no estoy seguro de que el Sr. Brillante se acerque remotamente a ser lo suficientemente bueno. Pero también sé que no lo necesitaré. ;) Todo lo que necesitaré es tu voz y tus palabras para ponerme al borde. Hasta pronto, mi hombre pecaminosamente sexy.


	122. Chapter 122

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia de _**Sarge's Girls.**_ Yo solo me encargo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Link del perfil de las autoras originales: https / www fanfiction net/ u / 4021263 / Sarge-s-Girls**

 **Link para la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8182137 / 1 / Coming-Home**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 122: Edward**

 **Tampa… sábado, 17 de julio de 2010, 12:26 p. m.**

 _E: Hola, mi dulce y enferma chica… escríbeme cuando estés levantada._

Envié el mensaje antes de entrar a la ducha. Mi pobre Bella había pasado por todo desde su regreso a casa: los avances de Jacob, su periodo y finalmente la gripe. Dejé que el agua me cayera sobre la cabeza, bajando por el rostro, sonriendo porque ella se había negado completamente a hablar conmigo por Skype. Ni siquiera un poco. Su momento en el mes casi lo podía entender, pero no la gripe. Le había rogado y rogado para que me dejara al menos echarle un vistazo, pero no me dejó, diciendo que una nariz roja, ojos hinchados y labios agrietados no podían ser vistos en público, y mucho menos por mí. Como si me importara cómo se veía mientras estaba enferma. Me había preocupado infinitamente porque se escuchaba terrible, toda ronca, sorbiendo y simplemente agotada.

Nos habíamos enviado mensajes de textos, correos y hablado por teléfono todo el maldito tiempo, pero extrañaba su hermoso rostro y su dulce sonrisa, y dos semanas sin verla me estaban jodidamente matando. De hecho, la creciente erección que en estos momentos portaba en la ducha lo probaba. Bajé la mirada hacia ella con desdén y frustración porque hacerme cargo de la situación solo lo hacía peor. Me hacía extrañar a Bella mucho más. En un tiempo, habría aliviado la tensión, ahora solo dejaba un dolor detrás, estaba vacío de risas satisfechas y suaves, toques tiernos y besos tan dulces que me hacían doler el pecho. Mi propia mano apenas arañaba la superficie de lo mucho que necesitaba a mi chica.

Obligando a mi cuerpo a hacer los mundanos pasos para enjuagarme, finalmente salí de la ducha y me envolví una toalla alrededor de la cintura. Mi teléfono anunció desde el tocador que tenía un mensaje.

 _ **B: Estoy despierta, guapo. ;)**_

Entré a la habitación y me senté en la orilla de la cama para responder de inmediato.

 _E: ¡Allí está mi bonita! ¿Cómo sigues?_

 _ **B: Mucho mejor. Extrañándote como nunca. Y preguntándome si tenías tiempo para hablar por Skype hoy. *dedos cruzados***_

 _E: ¿Para ti? ¡Haré tiempo! ¿Cuándo, amor?_

 _ **B: ¿Ahora?**_

Sonriendo, envié un mensaje de texto más antes de levantarme para buscar la portátil.

 _E: ¡Una carrera! ;)_

Me volví a sentar en la cama, esta vez, me corrí hacia arriba para recostarme en el cabecero, y abrí la portátil. Cuando fui alertado de una llamada entrante en el segundo en que inicié sesión, tuve que reír. Ella ya había estado lista.

Su hermoso rostro entró en mi campo de visión, y suspiré y sonreí feliz por primera vez en lo que parecía una eternidad. Mis ojos buscaron señales de cambio, encontrando solo un rastro rosado en su nariz debido a la gripe. Tuve una casi irresistible urgencia de besarle la punta de la nariz.

—Hola, cielo.

—Hola, cariño —rio—. Te gané.

—Así es —reí.

Podía ver que estaba sobre su estómago en la cama, su mentón apoyado en una almohada y sus pies descalzos en el aire detrás de ella. Era hermosa y una dicha para los ojos mientras jugaba con mis placas de identificación, las cuales estaban colgando de su cuello.

—Me debes, sargento —bromeó, pero su cejo se frunció—. Oh… —gruñó—. Tú cabello está corto.

Riendo, me pasé una mano por la cabeza.

—Ah, Bella. Está haciendo demasiado calor aquí. Te prometo que crecerá. Para cuando vaya a casa, la parte de arriba estará más larga —juré.

—Eso se escucha bien…

Sonriendo, alcé la cabeza hacia ella.

—¿Cuál parte? ¿La del cabello o lo de ir a casa?

—Sí —suspiró, mordiendo su labio inferior—. Todo. Dios, te extraño.

—También te extraño, amor. ¿Cómo estás? —pregunté. Se veía de maravilla… o quizás solo era que yo estaba patéticamente enamorado de ella lo suficiente para estar jodidamente ciego.

—Mejor. En serio —prometió, con un asentimiento de cabeza—. Realmente no necesitabas verme en ese estado. Mi rostro estaba simplemente… ugh. Estaba pálida, con pañuelos metidos en las fosas nasales. Fue horrible, un minuto no podía respirar y al siguiente, estaba goteando como agua. Demasiado asqueroso.

—Se escucha… sexy —bromeé, guiñándole—. Sabes, dulzura, si hubiera estado en casa, no hubiera tenido opción. Te hubiera cuidado sin importar lo que metieras en tu nariz.

—Cierto. Gracias, Masen —murmuró irónicamente, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Bueno, permíteme algo de dignidad. Verás… te dejé pensando que era una diosa. Tengo una reputación que mantener, ya sabes.

Riendo, mi cabeza cayó contra la pared con un golpe suave. Cuando la miré de nuevo, dije:

—Es bueno saber que incluso las diosas pueden pescar un resfriado.

Ella sonrió de lado, encogiendo lo que noté un hombro desnudo, y preguntó:

—¿Dónde están los chicos?

—En la casa de al lado —dije, señalando con el pulgar a ninguna dirección en específico—. Tuvimos una tormenta bastante fuerte hace un par de días y están ayudando a una pequeña anciana con un árbol que se partió a la mitad. Les está pagando con refresco y pizza.

—¿No estás ayudando?

—Estaba. Acabo de terminar de podar su césped… y el nuestro. Ellos estaban cortando las ramas del árbol —le dije.

—Eso es dulce de su parte —suspiró, sonriéndome.

—No sé si dulce —reí, encogiendo un hombro—. Era la ventana de Emmett en donde las ramas amenazaban con caer.

—Ya —dijo, sus ojos admirando cada centímetro de la pantalla enfrente de ella—. ¿Así que eso es sudor? —Me señaló con un dedo.

Bajando la mirada hacia mi pecho que aún tenía gotas de agua, reí y negué con la cabeza.

—Nop. Acabo de salir de una muy solitaria y necesitada ducha.

—¿Solitaria, eh?

—Bastante —gruñí, cruzándome de brazos sobre el pecho—. Miserablemente solitaria, Bella.

Hubo una breve expresión de satisfacción que cruzó por su hermoso rostro, pero rápidamente cambió a comprensión, solo para finalmente convertirse en algo que solo podía describir como malvado y demoníaco.

—Así que… —comenzó, alargando la palabra—. ¿Qué estás usando, sargento?

Conocía esa mirada muy bien. Estaba grabada en mi cerebro en conjunto con su dulce risa y su sonrisa feliz. Esa mirada me decía que las cartas estaban sobre la mesa cuando se trataba de videollamadas. Antes de conocernos en persona, habíamos mantenido ciertas cosas a ciegas. Y por el oscurecimiento de sus hermosos ojos marrones, podía decir que mi chica estaba excitada.

Sonriendo, alejé un poco la computadora en mis piernas.

—Nada más que una toalla, nena —dije, incapaz de que el tono de mi voz se pusiera grave—. Tu turno, chica sexy. Creo que me prometiste algo para la próxima vez que habláramos por aquí…

—Mantuve esa promesa, Edward —rio, moviendo con su dedo mis placas de identificación—. Solo estoy usando éstas.

De repente, era un hombre desesperado. La extrañaba más de lo que podía decir y necesitaba verla tanto que todo mi cuerpo se incendió.

—Muéstrame —gruñí prácticamente como una cavernícola, la palma de mi mano acomodando mi instantánea erección ante el mero pensamiento de que había estado desnuda todo ese tiempo que habíamos estado hablando.

—Tú primero —rio, sus ojos obviamente en mi mano y no mi rostro.

Sí, no tenía vergüenza. Un suave jalón, y mi toalla se abrió, pero gruñí en voz alta cuando mi chica se lamió los labios ante la vista en su pantalla. Recuerdos de simplemente lo que esa boca podía hacer aparecieron en mi mente, y tuve que tragar grueso para evitar gemir de nuevo.

—Nena, por favor —supliqué finalmente, temblando sobre las sábanas cuando se cambió prácticamente a la misma posición en la que yo estaba, recostada en el cabecero con la computadora en el regazo.

Mi corazón, cuerpo y mente anhelaban tocarla de nuevo. Ella era belleza, perfección y pecado todo envuelto en un pequeño paquete. Oscuros rizos caían desordenadamente sobre sus hombros que aún estaban bronceados por el sol de aquí. Senos redondos y llenos se alzaban con cada respiración que tomaba, y mi polla tembló fuerte ante la vista de mis placas de identificación ubicadas entre ellos.

—Joder, yo… —comencé, pero ni siquiera sabía cómo decir lo mucho que la extrañaba, deseaba, necesitaba—. Te he extrañado —susurré, sacudiendo la cabeza al mismo tiempo que inconscientemente me tocaba a mí mismo—. Te amo jodidamente demasiado, Bella.

—También te amo —dijo, su dedo bajando por su estómago hacia su ombligo, sus ojos fijos en mi mano.

—Quiero verte completa, bonita. Por favor —ronroneé, alzando la cabeza hacia ella.

Ella se movió de nuevo y esta vez, estaba mirando mi lugar favorito en el maldito planeta, estaba viendo su entrepierna. La única cosa que hubiera hecho esto mejor sería si realmente hubiese estado allí, lamiéndola, probándola, respirando su esencia florar y terrosa.

—Oh, joder —gruñí, sacudiendo la cabeza. Mi chica estaba depilada, abierta y tan jodidamente húmeda que lo podía ver tan claro como el día. Me mordí el labio inferior mientras la observaba, tratando lo mejor que podía para no correrme ante solo verla, sin embargo no pude detener mi propia mano si lo hubiera intentado—. Mm, nena… mírate. Ese dulce y hermoso coño se ve terriblemente húmedo… ¿También me extraña?

—Dios, sí —susurró, dedos tocando sus pezones, su ombligo y justo arriba de su montículo.

Cuando sus caderas se movieron por sí solas, pregunté:

—¿Quieres que me haga cargo de ti, dulzura?

Dijo mis dos palabras favoritas juntas.

—Sí, Edward.

Me tuve que morder el labio de nuevo porque mi propia mano estaba apretando mi polla ante el deseo tan grande que tenía por ella.

—Muéstrame, amor. Déjame ver lo húmeda que estás… —Prácticamente jadeando, no pude apartar mi mirada mientras ella deslizaba dos dedos entre sus pliegues, todo su cuerpo temblando cuando tocó su clítoris. Mi Bella estaba tan jodidamente lista—. ¿Sensible? —le pregunté.

—Sí. —Su voz apenas se escuchó, pero se escuchaba sexy y entrecortada y todo lo necesario para excitarme más.

—¿Qué quieres, Bella?

—A ti.

Su respuesta fue lo que esperaba y exactamente lo que quería escuchar.

Riendo enigmáticamente, deslicé la lengua por mi labio inferior, deseando como nunca poder probarla. Señalando con la mandíbula, dije:

—Bueno, entonces… mejor que despiertes al señor Brillante, nena, porque necesita hacerme un gran favor. Te va a follar duro por mí.


	123. Chapter 123

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia de _**Sarge's Girls.**_ Yo solo me encargo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Link del perfil de las autoras originales: https / www fanfiction net/ u / 4021263 / Sarge-s-Girls**

 **Link para la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8182137 / 1 / Coming-Home**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 123: Bella**

 **Seattle… sábado, 17 de julio de 2010, 9:57 a. m**.

Edward rio, un sonido lleno de promesa y goteando lujuria, lentamente se mojó el labio inferior con la lengua, casi haciéndome gemir en voz alta ante en qué otro lugar quería ese talentoso músculo.

—Bueno, entonces —dijo con una profunda y sexy voz—, mejor que despiertes al señor Brillante, nena, porque necesita hacerme un gran favor. Te va a follar duro por mí.

No estaba segura de que alguna vez me hubiera movido tan rápido como lo hice cuando me incliné hacia un lado para agarrar el vibrador que estaba en la mesa de noche fuera del ángulo de la cámara.

—Pensé que tal vez lo necesitaríamos —bufé ante la sonrisa de lado de Edward.

—Mmm… inclina la pantalla un poco, cielo. Quiero ver tu rostro cuando te corras para mí.

 _Oh, Dios._

Inclinándome hacia adelante, ajusté la pantalla de la portátil un poco y luego regresé a mi puesto, esperando para ver si necesitaba más.

Sus ojos se oscurecieron cuando me acomodé en la cama.

—Perfecta. Ahora puedo ver todo tu precioso cuerpo y ese hermoso rostro.

Le dio otra apretada a su polla, de lo cual no estaba segura que estuviera consciente, haciéndome respingar. No podía apartar los ojos de sus largos dedos alrededor de su erección, apretando y masajeando. Quería ser esa mano, o mejor aún, envolver los labios alrededor de él mientras lo metía profundo en mi boca.

—Tócate —dijo Edward en una voz mandona y gutural—. Finge que soy yo, primero mis dedos. Solo toquetea por encima, provocando, sintiendo cuán húmeda estás para mí en ese bonito coño.

 _Joder…_

Deslicé el dedo a través del anillo al final que me permitía sostener el juguete incluso durante la follada dura. Presionando el botón en la base para prender el vibrador, me lo coloqué entre las piernas y casi me caí de la cama cuando me lo deslicé sobre el clítoris.

—Chica perversa —gruñó Edward—. Mantente lejos de ese clítoris por ahora, Isabella. Yo no iría por él enseguida, ¿cierto? —Ante mi jadeo y sacudida de cabeza, me dedicó una floja y sexy sonrisa—. Buena chica.

Deslizando el vibrante juguete por mis labios menores, moví la otra mano hacia mis senos, acunando uno antes de jalar la punta endurecida.

—¡Edward! —lloriqueé, necesitando más. Estaba tan excitada, tan sensible, que no iba a tomar mucho para llevarme al borde.

—Aún no —dijo, negando con la cabeza.

Observé como se inclinó saliendo de la pantalla, escuché una gaveta abrirse y cerrarse. Luego apareció de nuevo, la mano que no apretaba su polla sosteniendo una pequeña botella de lubricante. Abriendo la botella, soltó su polla lo suficiente para echar algo del líquido claro y resbaladizo en su mano antes de ponerla fuera del alcance de nuevo. Una vez que sus dedos estuvieron envueltos nuevamente alrededor de su polla, regresó la vista a la pantalla, mirándome.

—Mételo —dijo por fin, su respiración un poco más rápida—. Lentamente. Quiero que sientas cada centímetro deslizándose dentro de ti como haces con mi polla.

Jadeando, finalmente deslicé la punta del vibrador más allá de mis labios, teniendo que contenerme de deslizarlo por completo de una buena vez.

—Oh, Dios… —gruñí cuando la otra mano de Edward se movió para acunar sus bolas, jalando gentilmente.

—¿Cómo se siente eso, amor? —murmuró.

Podía casi sentir la sensación cálida de su respiración como si estuviera susurrándomelo contra la oreja, las palabras y el tono enviando descargas desde mis orejas hasta mi clítoris, el cual pulsaba.

—B-Bien —tartamudeé, girando el juguete dentro.

—Continúa pellizcando ese pezón, Isabella… endurécelo para mí. Si estuviera allí, sabes que usaría los dientes y la lengua para endurecerlo tanto como tú me endureces la polla...

El sonido que proferí hizo saltar la polla de Edward en su mano. No pude apartar la vista de él apretando y masajeando mientras seguía hablando conmigo.

—... pero ya que no estoy allí, tienes que hacer el trabajo por mí.

Pellizcando y retorciéndome el pezón, lo sentí endurecerse aún más debajo de mis dedos. Moviendo la mano, hice lo mismo con el otro, mis caderas comenzaron a moverse cuando el vibrador finalmente se deslizó por completo dentro de mí.

—Dios, esa vista es preciosa —rugió Edward—. Ahora fóllate a ti misma con ese juguete, nena. Quiero escucharlo mientras se desliza a través de todos esos jugos que ahora puedo ver en esos labios desnudos.

No dudé en seguir sus órdenes. Mis ojos todavía fijos en la mano en su polla, deslicé el vibrador por completo dentro de mí, presionando el botón de abajo para cambiarlo a una velocidad más rápida.

—¡Oh, Dios! —grité, follándome más duro mientras el vibrador se movía entre mi coño y mi clítoris. Mis piernas se abrieron más y mis caderas comenzaron a encontrar las embestidas.

Los movimientos de Edward en su polla eran más rápidos y desesperados, y cada vez que yo gritaba, podía verlo titubear antes de mover la mano de nuevo.

—Joder, Bella —gruñó—. Córrete para mí. Quiero que me des más que uno, cielo. ¿Puedes hacer eso por mí?

Asintiendo, jadeé mientras me trabajaba con el vibrador. Estaba tan excitada de verlo, de saber que él me estaba viendo, que no tomaría mucho tiempo. En el momento en que deslicé el vibrador sobre mi pulsante clítoris, estuve perdida.

El nombre de Edward salió de mis labios cuando caí por el precipicio de mi orgasmo. Pareció durar una eternidad, la tensión de cada músculo por dentro y por fuera, el calor que se esparció desde los dedos de mis pies hasta el tope de mi cabeza. Estaba jadeando, gimiendo su nombre cuando me corrí fuerte. Mis ojos se cerraron, ni siquiera podría tenerlos abiertos incluso si lo hubiera intentado, y deslicé de nuevo el juguete dentro de mí hasta que la sensación fue abrumadora. Sin abrir los ojos, finalmente presioné el botón para apagar la vibración y saqué el juguete con un temblor, incluso ese movimiento contra mi súper sensible piel fue suficiente para hacer pulsar mi interior.

—Dios, Bella —dijo Edward—. Espectacular, amor.

Abrí los ojos para encontrar sus ojos verdes casi negros por el deseo, su mano apretando su polla tan fuertemente que temía que explotara.

—Mmm… —Me mordí el labio inferior, sintiendo mi respiración detenerse—. Lo que daría por estar allí para hacerme cargo de ese… gran problema —le dije, sonriendo de lado cuando él gruñó y aflojó su agarre en su polla, masajeándose una vez más.

—Dime —gruñó—. Prepárate de nuevo y dime lo que harías si estuvieras aquí.

Con un jadeo, deslicé el juguete dentro de mí y respiré profundo.

—Bueno, comenzaría por pasar el pulgar sobre la cabeza y recolectaría todo ese líquido pre seminal para poder probarlo…


	124. Chapter 124

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia de _**Sarge's Girls.**_ Yo solo me encargo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Link del perfil de las autoras originales: https / www fanfiction net/ u / 4021263 / Sarge-s-Girls**

 **Link para la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8182137 / 1 / Coming-Home**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 124: Edward**

 **Tampa… sábado, 17 de julio, 1:15 p. m.**

—Mmm —tarareó Bella, largo y bajo, haciendo que apartara la mirada de la hermosa vista entre sus piernas y la enfocara en su rostro. Sus dientes apresaron su labio inferior por un segundo antes de que dijera—: Lo que daría por estar allí para hacerme cargo de ese… gran problema.

Quería provocarla, decirle que ese cumplido la iba a llevar a cualquier sitio, pero mi polla tembló fuerte cuando se lamió de nuevo los labios.

—Dime —ordené, mis ojos vagando desde el tope de su cabeza, viendo cada centímetro de su espectacular piel, hasta llegar a donde todavía estaba húmeda por mí—. Prepárate de nuevo y dime lo que harías si estuvieras aquí.

Profirió los sonidos más dulces, los cuales solo hicieron que mi mano agarrara más fuerte mi polla, pero fueron sus palabras las que hicieron que un gruñido de necesidad y deseo saliera de mi pecho.

—Bueno, comenzaría por pasar el pulgar sobre la cabeza y recolectaría todo ese líquido pre seminal para poder probarlo…

—Joder —jadeé, cerrando los ojos por un breve momento mientras mi pulgar hacía lo que ella ordenaba, ese era un movimiento de ella que no podría olvidar. Cada vez que ella me tocaba la polla, me probaba, disfrutaba el sabor, y maldición, era jodidamente sexy. Y aunque sabía exactamente cuál era la respuesta, pregunté—: ¿Qué harías después, amor? —Mis ojos regresaron a los de ella, mi mano igualando el lento ritmo con que ella movía ese juguete.

Pero cuando dijo:

—Deslizaría la lengua por esa vena de abajo, Edward. —Mis dedos lo hicieron, lo cual hizo que mis caderas saltaran… y la computadora se moviera—. Tranquilo, cariño —me calmó—. Me haré cargo de ti. Lo prometo.

Dios, ella estaba tan abierta y lista, húmeda y deseosa mientras la veía. La distancia entre nosotros de repente era demasiada. Quería subir hacia su hermoso rostro, enterrarme lo más que pudiera en ella y perderme en su interior. Quería ese confort que me traía, esa dulce tranquilidad que solo ella podía darme, y quería conectar con la otra mitad de mi alma.

—Juntos, Bella… —le dije, mordiéndome el labio inferior, con cada embestida de su mano usando ese juguete, mi propia mano apretaba mi polla y se deslizaba hacia la base, como si realmente estuviera haciéndola mía—. Eres tan jodidamente hermosa —apenas logré decir cuando sus caderas rodaron y su mano abandonó su seno. Cuando se movió hacia su estómago, estuve perdido ante la vista de pequeños dedos expertamente encontrando el lugar exacto donde tocar.

Con otro giro de mi muñeca y la otra mano en mis bolas, vi mientras ella se perdía en sí misma, sus ojos solamente en mí. Sus ojos estaban entornados, oscuros, mirándome a través de sus largas pestañas. La punta de su lengua rosa se deslizó por su labio inferior antes de que sus dientes lo apresaran. Y prácticamente podía sentir su respiración caliente en el cuello mientras los dulces jadeos de necesidad y ánimos escapaban de ella.

—Más, Edward —murmuró, su cabeza cayendo hacia atrás contra el cabero con un bajo sonido.

Sus rodillas se abrieron más, los dedos de sus pies comenzaron a curvarse, y jodidamente amaba que pudiera leerla tan bien.

—Inclínalo, nena —gruñí prácticamente—. Tú sabes que golpearía ese punto fuerte… solo para escuchar…

—Joder… ¡mierda! —jadeó, y a pesar de lo cerca que estaba de mi propio clímax, sonreí cuando inclinó el juguete para golpear ese dulce y sensible punto dentro de ella.

—Sí… otra vez, Bella —ordené—. Nunca lo golpearía solo una vez. Lo golpearía hasta que me suplicaras que me detuviera, dulzura… hasta que ese hermoso coño no pudiera más.

—Tan cerca… —dijo, su boca abriéndose hermosamente.

—Aún no, amor —le advertí, sintiendo sudor en la frente.

No era que no estuviera justo donde ella estaba. Lo estaba. Estaba tan jodidamente cerca. Pero jódeme, no quería que la vista en mi pantalla terminara. Jamás. Todo de mi chica estaba sonrojado, cada músculo estaba tenso y flexionado, y había extrañado los sonidos que hacía mientras se acercaba cada vez más y más al precipicio. Jadeó su amor por mí, mi nombre nunca, jamás escuchándose tan bien como lo hacía cuando ella me suplicaba, y juro que el tiempo se detuvo, todo el universo desapareció. Todo lo que importaba era ella.

Intenté lo mejor que pude de concentrarme en Bella porque necesitaba correrme.

—Más fuerte, nena. Ha pasado tanto tiempo. Quiero que sientas esto mañana. Cada vez que te sientes, recodarás a quién le pertenece ese coño… dime, Isabella…

—A ti… es tuyo —lloriqueó, sus ojos cerrándose apretadamente mientras se embestía más fuerte—. Edward… cariño, _¡por favor!_

Cuando su cabeza cayó hacia atrás, cuando sus ojos no pudieron seguir abiertos, me rendí.

—Ahora… córrete ahora, Bella —ordené, mi estómago ya comenzando a sentir el profundo y caliente ardor, mis bolas apretándose más—. Te amo muchísimo, nena. Córrete.

Tan pronto como el sonido silbante de «Síííííí» provino de ella, me permití finalmente dejarme ir.

Me corrí fuerte, mi semilla derramándose en mi estómago en chorros calientes, y en vez de la sensación vacía de haberme hecho cargo de mí mismo, me sentí satisfecho por primera vez desde que mi chica se había ido, porque a diferencia de la última vez, no estaba solo. Mi cabeza cayó hacia atrás contra el cabecero, todo mi cuerpo temblando mientras mis músculos se relajaban del ejercicio de aplazar mi clímax como también de lo bien que jodidamente me sentía.

—Me siento de gelatina —escuché desde la computadora, y me reí, otro tirón muscular sacudiéndome el cuerpo.

—Yo también —suspiré, sin ni siquiera tener la energía para verla—. Como gelatina. O masa de pan caliente.

Fue su dulce risita lo que finalmente me hizo mirarla. Se había movido para que su cuerpo estuviera de lado, sosteniendo una almohada en su frente que me parecía terriblemente conocida, y había apoyado su cabeza en su mano. El azul oscuro de mi funda contrastaba con las sábanas de color rosa pálido rodeándola, pero no dije una palabra mientras me limpiaba y me echaba la toalla encima.

Estaba bastante seguro de que necesitaba otra puta ducha.

—¿Sí? —Bella rio.

—¿Dije eso en voz alta? —reí, alzando un hombro—. Creo que el filtro entre mi cerebro y mi boca está apagado…

Ella se rio de nuevo.

—Temporalmente desconectado —añadió.

—Exactamente —suspiré, hundiéndome un poco en la cama pero manteniendo la computadora en mi regazo.

—Te amo, cariño —suspiró, y yo sonreí ante lo feliz que se vio cuando lo dijo. Sus dulces ojos marrones brillaban con diversión por lo que recién habíamos hecho y con un amor que me calentaba de pies a cabeza.

—Te extraño —repliqué menando la cabeza porque sí, extrañaba el sexo, pero extrañaba abrazarla en la misma medida, sino más. Como habría hecho en ese momento. Extrañaba cómo me hacía sentir como un jodido gran héroe y un esclavo suyo al mismo tiempo.

—Dos meses y medio, Edward —me recordó, esbozando una dulce pero triste sonrisa.

—Lo sé. Lo lograremos, dulzura —juré. No teníamos otra opción, y la luz al final del túnel era completa felicidad en mi mente. Estaría fuera del ejército… _y_ tendría a mi chica. Permanentemente.

—Lo sé —dijo, alzando un hombro—. No será tan malo cuando comience la escuela dentro de un mes. Al menos estaré lo suficientemente ocupada para no darle vueltas a esto. Además, tengo que comenzar a prepararme para ti.

Sonriendo, alcé la cabeza hacia ella.

—¿Oh, sí? ¿Haciendo qué?

—Bueno —suspiró dramáticamente, rodando los ojos—. Tengo números telefónico de viejos novios que quemar, necesito esconder mi colección de porno y hay una habitación que necesita ser limpiada porque creo que un piano va a llegar acá…

Riendo, negué con la cabeza en su dirección.

—Se escucha como un buen plan, nena. Aunque, guarda la colección porno —susurré, guiñándole cuando ella rio.

—Está bien —rio, moviendo la mano que estaba de nuevo en mis placas de identificación, enviando un sonido tintineante directo a mi corazón.

—Dos semanas es demasiado. Estoy malacostumbrado, Bella. He extrañado tu rostro —murmuré, viendo cada centímetro de su belleza mientas podía. No tenía planes para el resto del día, así que hice la única pregunta que siempre me daba el dulce sonido de su voz—. Cuéntame de qué me he perdido…


	125. Chapter 125

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia de _**Sarge's Girls.**_ Yo solo me encargo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Link del perfil de las autoras originales: https / www fanfiction net/ u / 4021263 / Sarge-s-Girls**

 **Link para la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8182137 / 1 / Coming-Home**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 125: Bella**

 **Seattle… sábado, 31 de julio de 2010, 8:42 a. m.**

Estaba llena hasta los codos de mezcla de galletas y masa de muffin cuando Alice y Rose entraron a la casa y se encaminaron a la cocina. Si llevaba algunas cosas al correo antes del mediodía, les llegarían a los chicos el lunes, así que necesitaba terminar hoy. Me había despertado a las siete, sin poder dormir, así que había estado horneando.

—Dios, Bells —bufó Rose, negando con la cabeza—. Di que algunos de esos también son para nosotras. —Estaba mirando hambrientamente tanto los muffins de chispas de chocolate como los de arándanos.

Riendo, señalé con la cabeza el microondas.

—Presiona el botón para comenzar. Aparté algunos para nosotras. Solo necesitan ser calentados. ¿Trajiste café?

Alice entró a la habitación, sosteniendo una bandeja con tres vasos grandes en ella.

—Aquí. Compré un venti, imaginándome que lo necesitarías ya que nos hiciste venir tan temprano.

Limpié lo más que pude el resto de la mezcla de mis manos y luego agarré la taza, llevándomela a los labios para tomar un largo y delicioso sorbo.

—Mmm, perfecto.

Rose agarró el plato de muffins cuando el sonido del temporizador hizo eco en la cocina y nos acompañó a la mesa.

Desayunando, Alice compartió algunas grandes noticias.

—Mis padres van a ir a Haití.

—¿Qué? —pregunté, completamente confundida. Cuando miré a la izquierda, Rose estaba imitando mi expresión sorprendida.

Ella frunció el cejo, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Todavía hay un montón de ayuda humanitaria que hacer luego del terremoto que hubo allí en enero. Papá va a ir para sustituir a un amigo de él quien está allá con su esposa. Pero se acaban de enterar que la esposa está embaraza, así que decidieron que querían regresar a casa ahora en vez de diciembre como habían planeado.

—Vaya, Alice —murmuró Rose—. ¿Estarás bien?

Alice se encogió de hombros de nuevo.

—La única vez cuando han estado en otro país fue cuando Jasper estaba en casa. Pero ahora… Jazz está en Florida, así que ya no está más en medio de una zona de guerra. Estaré bien.

—¿Cuándo se van? —La miré, arqueando una ceja de forma inquisitiva.

—Aún no están exactamente seguros. En algún momento en las próximas semanas —suspiró Alice antes de volverse hacia mí con una sonrisa—. Ahora, ¿cuáles son nuestros planes?

Sonriendo, les conté más sobre lo que quería hacer hoy.

Una vez terminé, Alice balbuceó con muffin en su boca.

—Así que básicamente, ¿intentaremos vaciar la habitación de huéspedes por completo hoy?

Asintiendo, le di otro mordisco a mi muffin de chispas de chocolate, masticando antes de responder.

—Sí, la cama se puede desarmar y llevar a un almacén, el escritorio se puede botar, lo estaba mirando ayer y decidí que está lo suficientemente viejo y dañado que no hay lógica en guardarlo, y quiero sacar todos los papeles a la sala de estar para poder ver de qué son.

—¿Vas a poner unas repisas, cierto? Así que, ¿por qué no dejamos los libros ahí para meterlos en ellas una vez estén listas? —Rose tomó un sorbo de su café, arqueando una ceja de forma inquisitiva.

Sonreí y señalé con el mentón hacia la esquina de la habitación, donde dos botes de tamaño normal y uno más pequeño de pintura estaban con rodillos, brochas y todo lo demás que necesitaríamos.

—Oh, Dios… —Alice miró sus ropas—. Me alegra haberme puesto ropa vieja.

—¿Trajiste la camioneta de Jasper? —pregunté, recolectando los restos de migajas con el dedo para metérmelos en la boca.

Ella asintió.

—Síp. ¿Quieres usarlo para llevar la cama?

—Sí. El colchón no cabrá en mi auto. De esta manera, si tengo cajas que pueden ser almacenadas, también las podemos llevar. Con nosotras tres, no debería ser muy pesado. —Me encogí de hombros—. Pero primero, quiero meter la última tanda de galletas al horno para que tengan tiempo de cocinarse y enfriarse antes de enviárselas a los chicos. ¿Trajeron lo que quieren enviar?

Ellas asintieron y Rose señaló hacia la sala de estar.

—Todo está allá. Yo solo le enviaré a Em una camisa y un video.

No quería ni saber, pero sí guardé esa idea para después.

Alice sonrió de lado.

—Yo le enviaré a Jazz fotos, una camisa y… otras ropas.

Alzando una mano, reí.

—Sí, suficiente, chicas.

—Oh, por favor —bufó Alice—. Como si no le fueras a enviar algo pervertido a Edward —sonrió.

Sonreí y negué con la cabeza.

—No esta vez. Aunque tengo una idea para la próxima…

 _ **...**_

Por el resto de la mañana, mientras yo terminaba las galletas y empacaba la caja, las chicas y yo hablamos sobre el comienzo de las clases. Trataron de sacarme más información sobre mi idea, pero no iba a decir nada. Sabía que tenía que ver con el piano de Edward, el cual se suponía debía llegar con el resto de sus cosas en algún momento de las siguientes semanas, pero hasta que supiera lo que quería hacer, no iba a soltar prenda. Así que en su lugar, hablamos sobre quién tomaría el lugar del ahora retirado maestro de cuarto grado, si o no la señora Johnson, la maestra de primer grado que estaba embarazada y tenía fecha de parto dentro de un mes o algo así luego de que las clases comenzaran, estaría allí para el inicio de éstas, y otros chismes sobre maestras y el año escolar entrante.

—De acuerdo, creo que esto es todo —dijo Rose, cerrando la última caja de galletas—. ¿Nos olvidamos de algo?

Eché un vistazo y vi tres camisas, como también docenas de galletas, muffins, cortadillos de limón, y otras delicias que había hecho en los últimos días, había hecho bastante, los favoritos de cada uno, como también otras cosas para que compartieran entre ellos. Había enviado una foto en la última caja, así que iba a enviar solo su camisa para que fuera "re esenciada" otra vez.

—Se ve bien —dije mientras Alice asentía.

Cerramos la caja, escribimos la dirección en una hoja que pegamos en el frente, y luego Alice se ofreció para llevarla a la oficina de correo.

—Ustedes pueden comenzar a sacar cajas de libros y papeles de la habitación, y luego podemos desarmar la cama y el escritorio y lo demás cuando regrese —dijo, agarrando la caja, la cual se veía tan grande como la misma Alice.

…

Rose y yo trabajamos en silencio, sacando caja tras caja, y cuando Alice regresó desarmamos la cama y la llevamos a la camioneta. Alice y Rose se detendrían en el almacén cuando se fueran de aquí y la descargarían. Sacarla de la camioneta y meterla en el almacén sería más fácil de lo que subirla había sido, así que no tendrían problemas al hacerlo ellas dos solas. Rose estaba acostumbrada a trabajar con autos pesados, y Alice era pequeña pero más fuerte de lo que se veía, así que no estaba preocupada.

Una vez el escritorio estuvo en el bordillo con un cartel de "¡Gratis!", la habitación estuvo vacía. Agarré mi teléfono y le tomé un par de fotos a la habitación con el piso de madera y las paredes blancas. Abriendo un mensaje de texto nuevo, adjunté las fotos y escribí un par de líneas para Edward.

 _B: ¡Hola, cariño! ¡Espero que te estés relajando en tu día libre! ¡Aquí está lo que las chicas y yo hemos estado haciendo!_

No pasaron tres minutos cuando mi teléfono sonó con una respuesta.

 _ **E: Hola, cielo. ¡Guau! ¡Han estado ocupadas! Jasper dijo que esa habitación estaba bastante llena la última vez que la vio. ¿Hicieron todo eso hoy?**_

 _B: Sí, lo hicimos hoy. También vamos a pintar ahora, así está seco y listo para cuando sea que lleguen tu piano y tus cosas._

 _ **E: Eso es genial, Bella. Muchísimas gracias, amor. Significa el mundo para mí que estés alistando esa habitación para eso.**_

 _B: Claro que sí, sargento. A donde sea que vayas, el piano va, y no hay dudas en que vendrás para acá. Además, sabes lo mucho que me encanta escucharte tocar. ¡Estoy emocionada de tener esa oportunidad en cualquier momento que queramos una vez estés aquí!_

 _ **E: Yo también. Lo juro, cada vez que me siento a tocar, te imagino a mi lado y recuerdo tocar para ti y me hace extrañarte mucho más.**_

 _B: Ese siempre será uno de mis recuerdos favoritos del viaje a Florida, Edward… escucharte tocar._

—¡Bella, vamos a pintar!

Me volteé para ver a Rose y Alice en la puerta, sosteniendo todas las cosas que necesitábamos.

—De acuerdo. Denme un segundo.

 _B: Tengo que irme. Las chicas quieren pintar para poder relajarnos el resto del día. ¡Te enviaré fotos una vez terminemos de pintar para que veas cómo quedó!_

 _ **E: ¡Diviértete! Te amo, dulzura.**_

 _B: También te amo._

Tiré el móvil en la sala y le quité a Rose la bolsa plástica que tenía en sus manos.

—De acuerdo, pongámonos a trabajar.

 _ **…**_

Casi tres horas después, la primera capa estaba lista, incluyendo "el melón delicioso", un pálido, pálido naranja-amarillento para tres paredes, incluida la pared con las puertas francesas, y "emocional", un color más oscuro tipo adobe para la pared donde iba a colocar el sofá enfrente. Necesitaban una segunda capa, pero eso tendría que esperar al menos hasta esta noche. No estaba demasiado apurada. Habíamos pintado tanto en nosotros como habíamos pintado en las paredes, y sabía que necesitaba mostrarle a Edward, así que me aseguré de que mis manos estuvieran limpias y luego agarré mi teléfono, tomando un par de fotos de la habitación antes de tenderle el móvil a Rose.

—Tómame un par de fotos para enviárselas a Edward —dije con una risita, mirando las marcas de manos naranjas que Alice había puesto sobre mis senos. Luego me giré para que pudiera tomar unas fotos de las marcas de las manos que ella había dejado en mi trasero.

Luego de tomarles fotos a ellas con sus teléfonos para que se las enviaran a Emmett y Jasper, adjunté las nuevas fotos de la habitación y las mías al nuevo mensaje para Edward.

 _B: Bueno, la primera capa está lista y como puedes ver, estoy en urgente necesidad de una ducha. Nunca sabré cómo nos las arreglamos para tener pintura en el cabello. Te llamaré más tarde, ¿si te parece?_

 _ **E: *risa* Diría que debería estar celoso de esas manos, nena, pero siendo sincero, de hecho estoy realmente excitado. Por supuesto que me puedes llamar más tarde. ¡Mejor que lo hagas! Extraño tu voz. Ahora ve a limpiarte, amor, y hablaré contigo dentro de un par de minutos.**_

Me reí, negando con la cabeza, y luego acompañé a las chicas a la puerta. Una vez que se fueron, me metí a la ducha, aún riéndome de Edward por estar excitado debido a las huellas de manos en mi pecho y trasero.


	126. Chapter 126

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia de _**Sarge's Girls.**_ Yo solo me encargo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Link del perfil de las autoras originales: https / www fanfiction net/ u / 4021263 / Sarge-s-Girls**

 **Link para la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8182137 / 1 / Coming-Home**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 126: Edward**

 **De:** EAMasen.

 **Para:** Bella Swan.

 **Enviado:** sábado, 31 de julio de 2010, 8:25 a. m.

 **Recibido:** sábado, 31 de julio de 2010, 5:25 a. m.

 **Asunto:** Renviar: Re: La propiedad del Sargento Edward A. Masen Jr.

Hola, mi dulzura…

Solo quería informarte. Esto es todo lo del envío que necesitarás, pero como puedes ver, les di tus datos para que te contactaran en caso de que lo necesiten. No creo que te molesten hasta que de hecho estén en Seattle. Pero si lo hacen, solo llámame. Te ayudaré con cualquier cosa que necesiten saber.

Te amo, Bella. Mi vida está en tus manos y no lo cambiaría por nada en el mundo.

Siempre tuyo, Edward.

-Mensaje reenviado-

 **De:** Marcus Vulturi.

 **Para:** EAMasen.

 **Enviado:** sábado, 31 de julio del 2010, 10:05 a. m.

 **Recibido:** sábado, 31 de julio de 2010, 11:05 a. m.

 **Asunto:** Re: La propiedad del Sargento Edward A. Masen Jr.

Sargento Masen,

Sería un placer ver personalmente que sus cosas sean empaquetas y transportadas con seguridad. Su padre, Edward Senior, fue lo suficientemente amable para aceptarme recién graduado de la escuela de derecho, así que es lo menos que puedo hacer para ayudar a su hijo a acomodarse.

He contratado a los transportistas locales, y verá que adjunté la información de la compañía que contraté. Son recomendados, especialmente referente a la mudanza de su piano. Aunque, me tomé la libertad de utilizar la póliza de seguro solo para estar seguros. Para hacerle las cosas más fáciles a la señorita Swan, aceptaron también instalarlo.

Personalmente me voy a reunir con ellos en su almacén la semana que viene. Le enviaré fotografías mientras están cargando las cosas. Usted o la señorita Swan pueden revisar todo una vez llegue a Seattle, solo para checar algún daño hecho durante el traslado. Por favor, hágame saber inmediatamente si ocurrió algún daño y pediremos indemnización.

Por favor, hágame saber si necesitará algo más. Estaré complacido de encargarme de toda su información financiera hasta que se instale en Seattle.

Gracias,

Marcus Vulturi, abogado.

Denali, Vulturi y Asociados.

30 de julio de 2010 a las 8:22 a. m, "Edward Masen" Edward A. Masen escribió:

Marcus,

Aprecio que tomaras mi caso. No tengo resentimientos hacia Garrett Denali, pero debido a lo cercano y personal de nuestra relación, pensé que era mejor conseguir otro abogado.

Mi pregunta para ti es: ¿Serías, por favor, lo suficientemente amable para comenzar con el proceso de envío de mis cosas de Chicago a Seattle? Adjunta está la dirección y datos de la señorita Isabella Swan. Ella se hará cargo de mis cosas hasta octubre, cuando yo me vaya de Florida para unírmele. Por favor asegúrate de contractar a una compañía de mudanzas que pueda manipular el piano ya que no todo los transportistas harán eso. Créeme, fue un gran problema para llevarlo al almacén.

Por favor, hazme saber si habrá algún problema con esto. Y gracias por la confirmación de que la señorita Swan ha sido agregada como beneficiaria.

Sinceramente, Sargento E. A. Masen Jr.

 _ **…**_

Metiéndome el último pedazo de emparedado a la boca, navegué en el móvil. La casa estaba en silencio porque Emmett y Jasper estaban jugando billar con algunos de los chicos. Me habían invitado como siempre, pero no acepté. Sabía que tendría noticias de Bella en algún momento del día. Y las tuve, lo cual me hizo sonreír mientras miraba las últimas fotos que me había enviado.

Negué con la cabeza ante las marcas de manos visiblemente en sus senos y trasero, pero era la feliz y tonta sonrisa que llevaba lo que hacía que se me hinchara el pecho. Bella por lo general necesitaba confirmación respecto a que había una luz al final de este jodido y largo túnel, y no la culpaba para nada. Nuestro comienzo no fue exactamente el normal, así que algo de nuestra relación fue fe pura y ciega. Si la información sobre los transportistas no la ayudaba a tranquilizarse, entonces solo lo haría mi llegada, pero esperaba que ayudara. Para mí, por otro lado, ver a mi chica absolutamente atontada de felicidad por limpiar una habitación para mí, para mis cosas… bueno, no había nada como eso.

Mi móvil comenzó a vibrar y sonar en mis manos, e inmediatamente contesté.

—Allí está mi pequeña Van Gogh —reí.

—Dios, espero que no. ¡Él se volvió loco y se cortó la oreja! —argumentó con una risa—. Te extraño, cariño, pero um… no.

Riendo, mi cabeza cayó hacia atrás contra el sofá.

—Me gustan tus orejas. Déjalas.

—Creo que lo haré, muchas gracias —suspiró contenta—. ¿Se ve bien, cierto? ¿La habitación?

—Oh, cielo, podría estar pintado de camuflaje para lo que me importa. Es hermosa —le dije sinceramente—. No puedo esperar para ver lo siguiente que harás.

—Te enviaré más fotos pronto, lo prometo —juró.

—Oye —dije, sentándome derecho—. ¿Revisaste tu correo esta mañana?

—No, cariño, aún no, sabía que te llamaría. ¿Por qué?

—Te reenvié la información de la compañía de mudanza. Estarán cargando en algún momento de la semana que viene, así que deberías estar recibiendo todo para el seis o siete. ¿Está bien eso? ¿Habrás terminado para ese entonces? —le pregunté, pensando que podía haber estado apurándola.

—De hecho, es perfecto —chilló, haciéndome sonreír—. Todo lo que me queda por hacer es instalar de nuevo las estanterías una vez que la pintura se seque.

—Hablando de pintar, chica sexy —gruñí dramáticamente para provocarla—. ¿Te importaría decirme de quién eran las manos que tocaron lo que es mío?

Su risa fue alta y tonta.

—Sí, las de Alice. Ella se acercó detrás de mí y lo hizo. Aunque marqué su espalda. Pinté toda su espalda de color óxido. Todo sigue siendo tuyo, guapo, porque Alice no es mi tipo. Créeme.

—Lo hago —dije con una sonrisa—. Completamente. Pero por un minuto, pensé que algún vecino había ido…

—Edward, mi vecino es una mujer anciana, quien, por cierto, está ansiosa por conocerte. Dice que eres un zorro —rio.

—Soy un zorro —reí, dejando que el sonido de su risa me calentara por completo—. No le mostraste mi foto en ropa interior, ¿verdad?

—¡No! Todo eso es mío.

—Bien —suspiré aliviado—. No que me importe, realmente, pero sería un poco incómodo saber que esa ancianita vecina tuya sabe cómo veo en ropa interior antes de siquiera haberme mudado.

—Aunque le gustaría. Ella es una sinvergüenza —rio Bella.

Sonriendo, pude sentir todo mi cuerpo relajarse ante esta simple conversación. No podía esperar para nada de eso, conocer a sus vecinos y a Charlie, aprender a andar por una nueva ciudad, tratando de ver qué haría con mi carrera. Lo cual me recordó…

—Nena, cuando llegue a casa, hay algo de lo que necesitamos hablar —comencé, sobándome la nuca.

—De acuerdo —dijo, alargando las palabras.

—Es solo… necesito saber qué haré una vez esté allá —le dije—. Tu padre me ofreció ayuda para unirme a la fuerza policial en Seattle, pero… —Me detuve cuando ella gruñó—. Exactamente, dulzura. No sé si podría hacerte eso a ti. Ya te preocupas por tu papá y él está en una pequeña ciudad. Esta sería una gran ciudad. Vi tu rostro cuando me hirieron. No sé si podría verte de esa manera de nuevo.

—Edward, apoyaría cualquier decisión que tomes. Sinceramente —dijo, pero yo no estaba convencido—. ¿Estaré aterrorizada de que algo te sucediera? Sí, pero eso no cambiaría, incluso si simplemente estuvieras manejando hacia la jodida tienda.

—Sé eso, pero estaba pensando en… ir de nuevo a la escuela —dije bajito, inseguro de lo que ella pensaría—. ¿Es estúpido eso? Es decir, sería como el nuevo más viejo —reí, pasándome una mano por el cabello corto.

—No importa tu edad, cariño —rio—. ¿Ir a la universidad? ¿En serio? ¿Para qué?

—Para estudiar música. Quiero enseñar piano como mi madre —dije, preparándome para escuchar risas, pero eso no sucedió.

—Oh, Edward. Pienso que serías realmente bueno en eso. Y sí, si eso es lo que quieres, te apoyo completamente —dijo con entusiasmo.

—Tengo tiempo para decidirme, y estoy seguro que necesitaré hacer un prueba y todo eso, pero yo… es decir… aun así puedo hacerme cargo de ti, Bella —balbuceé, levantándome para comenzar a caminar de un lado a otro.

—Cariño, detente. Sé que te harás cargo de mí. No estoy preocupada por eso —dijo firmemente—. ¿Por qué no lo piensas más y hablamos de nuevo una vez estés aquí? Pero te diré que U-Dub tiene una fantástica escuela de música.

—¿Sí? —pregunté, apoyándome en la cocina—. Creo que Jasper también está pensando en ir a la universidad. Para estudiar historia o algo así. Lo escuché hablar con Alice la otra noche.

—Bueno, bien. Pueden ir juntos. Así no serás el único viejo —bromeó.

Sonriendo, rodé los ojos.

—Te mostraré lo _viejo_ , Isabella.

—Serías un lindo anciano —dijo en voz alta, lo cual me hizo reír.

—Tranquila, chica sexy. Estoy bastante seguro de que me llevarás a la tumba antes de tiempo tratando de seguirte el ritmo. No he terminado de explorar cada centímetro de ti, bonita —le canturreé, solo para escuchar el dulce gemido por el móvil.

—Sí, qué manera de hacerlo… muerto por orgasmo… me aseguraré de grabar eso en tu tumba, cariño —dijo irónicamente.

Riendo, negué con la cabeza, alzando la mirada cuando los chicos estacionaron en la entrada. Caminé hacia mi habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí, solo quería a mi chica. No distracciones.

Caí sobre la cama, mirando hacia el techo.

—Así que la escuela comienza pronto. ¿Estás lista? —le pregunté, dejando que su dulce voz llenara el vacío de no tenerla conmigo. De hecho, planeaba tenerla hablando conmigo toda la puta noche porque, maldición, simplemente la extrañaba.


	127. Chapter 127

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia de _**Sarge's Girls.**_ Yo solo me encargo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Link del perfil de las autoras originales: https / www fanfiction net/ u / 4021263 / Sarge-s-Girls**

 **Link para la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8182137 / 1 / Coming-Home**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 127: Bella**

 **Seattle… viernes, 06 de agosto de 2010, 4:24 p. m.**

—Nop —dije en el móvil, presionándomelo con el hombro contra la oreja—. No he sabido nada de ellos aún, pero espero hacerlo en cualquier momento.

Alice hizo un sonido "mmmm" por un momento y luego se quedó en silencio.

—¿Estás segura de que se suponen que lleguen hoy?

Me encogí de hombros sin pensar que ella no podía verme, casi dejando caer el móvil en el proceso.

—Edward me dijo que salieron de Chicago ayer y que le dijeron antes de la seis de la tarde de hoy. Así que…

—¿Quieres que vaya y espere contigo? No tienes que estar sola cuando lleguen, ya sabes.

Sonriendo, cambié el móvil agarrándolo con la mano.

—No me preocupa eso, pero si ustedes quieren venir para la cena, tengo pechuga de pollo marinándose. Estaba planeando hacer una gran ensalada, y hay bastante para todas nosotras.

—Llamaré a Rose —dijo rápidamente, añadiendo—: Estaremos allí dentro de poco.

—De acuerdo —le dije, riendo cuando colgó.

Mi móvil sonó, indicando un nuevo mensaje.

 _ **E: Hola, bonita. ¿Aún no han llegado? No estás sola, ¿o sí?**_

Me reí mientras presionaba responder.

 _B: ¡No tú también! Alice me acaba de preguntar sobre estar aquí sola cuando lleguen (y no, aún no han llegado). No te preocupes, ella y Rose van a venir para cenar, así que no estaré sola por mucho tiempo._

 _ **E: Bien, estaba preocupado. Sé que te puedes cuidar tú sola, pero está en mi naturaleza preocuparme por ti.**_

 _B: Y te amo por eso. Estaré bien. Lo prometo. Ahora, pensé que ustedes iban a ir al bar para jugar algo de billar o algo por el estilo hoy. ¿Cambiaron los planes?_

Justo cuando presioné enviar, mi teléfono sonó

—¿Aló?

—Sí, es Frank, de la compañía de mudanza de Chicago. ¿Es... —hubo una pausa y un movimiento de papeles en el fondo— Isabella Swan?

Sentándome derecha, respondí.

—Sí, soy yo.

—Oh, bien. Solo quería asegurarme que estuviera en casa. Deberíamos estar llegando a su casa en la siguiente hora más o menos. Se nos pinchó una llanta por eso la tardanza, de lo contrario ya habríamos llegado.

Sonreí, sabiendo que su tardanza haría a mis chicas y a Edward sentirse mejor porque no estaría sola cuando ellos llegaran.

—Síp, estaré aquí. Estacioné en el espacio de mi vecina hoy, así que tendrá espacio suficiente para estacionar en mi entrada.

—De acuerdo, bien. Hasta pronto.

Colgando el móvil, vi que tenía un nuevo mensaje de Edward. Antes de abrir ese, le envié un nuevo mensaje a Alice.

 _B: Estaciona en la calle. Me acaban de llamar los de la mudanza. Estarán aquí en una hora más o menos._

Luego fui al mensaje de Edward.

 _ **E: Nop. De hecho acabamos de llegar. Tuvimos que traernos la camioneta de Jasper porque la mía tenía una llanta pinchada, la cual vimos cuando salimos para irnos.**_

 _B: Eso parece estar de moda. Me acaban de llamar los de la mudanza. Se les pinchó una llanta así que están retrasados. Deberían estar aquí en una hora más o menos. Las chicas estarán aquí antes de eso._

 _ **E: Bien. Llámame si me necesitas, amor.**_

 _B: Lo haré. ¡Te amo! ¡Diviértete!_

 _ **E: También te amo, dulzura. Saluda a Alice y Rose de mi parte.**_

 ** _…_**

Justo dos horas después, intentaba darle a Frank una propina para él y sus dos chicos, Dustin y Steve, pero se negó.

—Ya se encargaron de eso. —Me entregó una tarjeta de negocios, la cual tenía la misma fotografía de vacas cargando un sofá que había visto en uno de los costados del camión—. Llame a este número si encuentras algo mal después, o la próxima vez que necesite mudar algo.

—Muchísimas gracias —le dije, sonriéndoles a los tres. Habían sido educados, amistosos y no me habían hecho sentir nerviosa ni una vez, y todas las cosas de Edward estaban en perfectas condiciones por lo que pude ver—. Que tengan un buen viaje de regreso a Chicago.

—Gracias, señora —dijeron los tres al unísono antes de salir por la puerta principal y cerrarla detrás de ellos.

Alice y Rose rieron desde sus puestos en el sofá.

—Creo que Dustin, _dígame Dusty, señora,_ tuvo un flechazo —canturreó Alice, alargando la última palabra.

Rodé los ojos.

—Sí, bueno, Steve no podía apartar sus ojos de ti, y Frank ciertamente le sonrió lo suficiente a Rose.

—Era lo suficientemente viejo como para ser mi padre —dijo Rose encogiéndose de hombros—. Aunque, un sujeto amable.

Riendo, acordé con un asentimiento y me giré hacia el rincón de la sala de estar el cual estaba lleno de cosas.

—Me pregunto si Edward sabía de estas cosas —dije, señalando los muebles—. Por lo que me había dicho, solo estaba esperando el piano y un par de cajas.

—Abre la carta y entérate —apuntó Alice.

Negando con la cabeza, agarré el sobre sellado y lo giré en mis manos.

—Está dirigido a Edward. Le diré sobre él y dejaré que decida si quiera que lo abra.

Me saqué el móvil del bolsillo y caminé hacia la habitación de huéspedes convertida en una sala de música. Ver el piano por segunda vez aún me quitaba la respiración. Había estado sucio cuando lo trajeron, pero mientras Rose y Alice supervisaban la descarga del resto de las cosas, lo había limpiado con una vieja camiseta que había desterrado a la pila para limpiar. Un poco de agua para quitar el polvo y la superficie blanca estuvo brillando como nueva. Pude imaginar a Edward sentando en la banca a juego detrás del teclado tocando para mí, y mi corazón anhelaba eso. De repente, solo necesitaba escuchar su voz. Aunque no quería interrumpir su tiempo de hombres, así que decidí enviarle un mensaje de texto.

Tomando una foto de su piano, la adjunté al mensaje.

 _B: Todo está aquí, cariño. Todo se ve genial. El piano, como puedes ver, es hermoso y cabe perfectamente. Creo que tenemos… más de lo que esperabas. *risa* Diviértete con los chicos y llámame más tarde, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Te amo!_

Cuando no respondió en un par de minutos, me imaginé que había demasiado ruido en el bar para que escuchara el sonido del mensaje, así que metí de nuevo el móvil en el bolsillo y regresé con las chicas. Edward me llamaría cuando viera el mensaje, así que por ahora, me relajaría y disfrutaría de la noche con mis amigas.


	128. Chapter 128

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia de _**Sarge's Girls.**_ Yo solo me encargo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Link del perfil de las autoras originales: https / www fanfiction net/ u / 4021263 / Sarge-s-Girls**

 **Link para la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8182137 / 1 / Coming-Home**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 128: Edward**

 **Tampa… viernes, 06 de agosto de 2010, 10:23 p. m.**

 _ **B: Todo está aquí, cariño. Todo se ve genial. El piano, como puedes ver, es hermoso y cabe perfectamente. Creo que tenemos… más de lo que esperabas. *risa* Diviértete con los chicos y llámame más tarde, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Te amo!**_

—Joder, me perdí un mensaje de texto de Bella —suspiré, caminando a través del estacionamiento del bar.

Tropecé un par de pasos, deteniéndome por completo cuando vi mi piano ahora instalado en la casa de Bella. Cabía. Demonios, no solo cabía, sino que mi chica había vuelto la habitación hermosa. Se veía como si jodidamente perteneciera allí.

—Simplemente llámala cuando lleguemos a casa —más o menos balbuceó Jasper, tirándome las llaves de su camioneta alquilada.

Había bebido más que yo. De hecho, intentaba beber menos que ellos dos cuando salíamos. Emmett no estaba mucho mejor, pero estaba hablando con Rose por el móvil mientras todos entrabamos.

—Sí —murmuré, enviándole a Bella un mensaje de texto rápido.

 _E: Hola, dulzura. Te llamaré dentro de diez minutos. Lamento haberme perdido tu mensaje de texto._

 _ **B: Tranquilo. ¡No puedo esperar, guapo! :)**_

—Así que tu mierda llegó hoy —rio Emmett contento desde el asiento trasero ahora que ya no estaba hablando por teléfono, golpeándome el hombro ligeramente—. Rosie dijo que estaba allá, tío. ¡Eso está genial!

Sonriendo porque jodidamente no pude evitarlo, dije:

—Así es, Bella me envió una foto y todo. —Salí del estacionamiento hacia la ruta principal—. Aunque, dijo que había más de lo que había anticipado.

Fruncí el cejo, tratando de recordar exactamente lo que había estado almacenado. Realmente no le había prestado atención al correo que Marcus envió. Había enviado un par de cajas, mi piano y su banca, pero realmente no había pensado en buscar algo más. Además, confiaba en Bella para que revisara que todo estuviera en orden.

Una vez que llegamos a la casa, me quité los zapatos y me eché en la cama, le marqué a Bella.

—Ahora _tienes_ que venir a Seattle. Estoy manteniendo a tus cosas de rehenes —rio ella contestando a solo un repique.

—Habría ido sin mis cosas, dulzura —reí—. No hay necesidad de amenazar a cajas inocentes.

—Oh, lo pillo —rio contenta—. ¿Te divertiste hoy? ¿Estás borracho?

—Me divertí y no, estoy… cómodamente sedado —le dije, alzando un hombro que me di cuenta que ella no podía ver—. Solo me tomé un par de cervezas. Em y Jazz, por otro lado… —me reí—. Estoy seguro de que dormirán hasta tarde mañana.

—Oh, Dios.

—Sí. ¿Así que todo se veía bien? Ha estado almacenado por años. —Me senté, moviéndome para apoyarme contra el cabecero.

—Se ve perfecto, cariño. No vi ningún problema. Y Dios, el piano es precioso.

Sonriendo, suspiré.

—Sí, no puedo esperar para tocarlo de nuevo.

—Bueno, los chicos de la mudanza sugirieron que lo afinara, debido a la mudanza, pero… yo tampoco —me dijo.

—Bonita, ¿a qué te referías cuando dijiste que hay más de lo anticipado? Debería haber solo un par de cajas.

—No, dulzura, había un arcón, una silla de cuero, una mecedora y también un escritorio. También hay una carta adjunta —explicó.

—Bueno, ¿qué dice? —pregunté, curioso por saber cómo no me había acordado de esas otras cosas.

—Edward, no abrí tus cosas —respondió nerviosamente.

—Por favor —bufé, rodando los ojos—. No tengo secretos contigo, amor. ¿Me la leerías? Probablemente sea de mi abogado.

Hubo un sonido de papeles en la línea y mi chica estuvo en silencio por un momento.

—Oh, es de parte de Irina —dijo bajito y luego comenzó a leer.

 _«Querido Edward,_

 _Espero que esta carta… y tus cosas… lleguen bien. Garrett se enteró de cuándo los de la mudanza iban a vaciar tu almacén y quise asegurarme que algunas cosas te llegaran. Dulzura, estas eran cosas importantes que creo que Elizabeth habría querido que tuvieras, pero estabas tan decidido en… Bueno, tal vez si te recuerdo su historia, entenderás por qué lo hice._

 _La mecedora y el arcón del ajuar eran de tu madre. Si no me equivoco, ella te meció en esa cosa todas las noches cuando fuiste un bebé, pero el arcón se lo dio su madre. No estoy realmente segura de qué hay en él. El escritorio era el que estaba en la oficina de tu padre en casa y la única razón por la que creí que quizás lo querrías fue porque solías sentarte detrás de él y pretendías ser él apenas pudiste caminar. A él le encantaba, Edward. No tienes idea. Y el sillón de cuero era el mismo en el cual ustedes dos miraban los juegos de béisbol hasta que fuiste demasiado grande para sentarte en su regazo. Pensé que Liz se volvería loca cada vez que comías palomitas sentado allí, pero a ella le encantaba verlos a ustedes en su pequeña burbuja de equipos, jugadores y estadísticas._

 _Verás, cielo, entiendo que quisieras irte, especialmente luego de la muerte de Ed. Y completamente entiendo por qué dejaste todo atrás, pero tú eras joven, estabas dolido y no estabas pensando bien, así que me tomé la libertad de pensar por ti. Por favor, no te enojes conmigo. Si no quieres estas cosas, está bien, pero creí que al menos te daría a elegir. Estas cosas… son tu historia, tus recuerdos, y buenos, además._

 _Todo lo que quiero para ti, Edward… todo lo que tus padres querían, dulzura… era que fueras feliz y por lo que se ve, lo has logrado. Te has convertido en un inteligente y extremadamente honorable joven. Tus padres estarían tan orgullosos de ti y quiero que sepas que Garrett y yo también, porque pudiste haber tomado un camino diferente, un camino más oscuro, pero no lo hiciste. Estoy tan agradecida de que estés fueras de la línea de peligro y de regreso en Estados Unidos. Y quiero que sepas que solo porque las cosas no funcionaron con Tanya no significa que no puedes acudir a mí o a Garrett si nos necesitas. Siempre estaremos aquí para ti, hijo._

 _Con mucho amor, Irina.»_

Me froté el ojo con la palma de la mano, respirando profundo y exhalando.

—¿Es demasiado, Bella? ¿Cabrán… al menos hasta que pueda verlas?

—Haré que quepan, Edward —dijo firmemente, pero su voz era gentil, como los dulces toques a mi rostro que extrañaba—. La mecedora y el arcón caben en mi habitación. Y el sillón de cuero ya se ha hecho amigo de mi sofá.

Bufé, negando con la cabeza y suspirando.

—¿Y el escritorio? —pregunté, habiendo olvidado lo mucho que me encantaba la oficina de mi padre, las horas que pasaba allí con él.

—Bueno, por ahora no está ubicado —comenzó—. No estábamos seguras de si cabría en la habitación con el piano, así que está en la esquina de la sala de estar. Ustedes pueden meterlo cuando lleguen a casa.

 _A casa._

—De acuerdo —susurré, de repente jodidamente nostálgico por mi chica hasta casi estar físicamente enfermo—. Probablemente debería llamar y agradecerle, ¿verdad?

—Sí, cariño. Deberías. Eso fue algo increíble de su parte —dijo Bella, con un tono reverente en su voz—. ¿Ella y tu mamá eran cercanas?

—Sí —me reí—. Como hermanas. Tal vez mi madre le dijo que lo hiciera. No lo sé.

—O tal vez se conocían tan bien que ella no tuvo que pedirlo —sugirió—. Yo sabría lo que Alice querría que mantuviera.

—Tal vez.

—Oh, y metí tus cajas en la habitación del piano. Puedes revisarlas cuando llegues acá —dijo Bella.

—Dulzura, si necesitas…

—No voy a revisar tus cosas sin ti —interrumpió con un risita—. Primero que todo, cajas significa posibilidad de arañas y verdaderamente tienes que salvarme de esa pesadilla. Y segundo, preferiría que estuvieras aquí…

—Sí, señora —dije, sonriendo.

—Además, quién sabe si tienes algún tipo de colección de bragas allí —bromeó, y no pude evitar soltar una carcajada.

—El único par de bragas que guardé son las tuyas de nuestra cita, Isabella —canturreé, mis ojos desviándose hacia el armario donde sabía que su ropa interior estaba actualmente dentro del bolsillo del saco que había usado esa noche.

—Mmm, esa fue una buena noche —ronroneó.

—De hecho sí, señorita Swan —reí enigmáticamente—. Una que espero repetir tan pronto como lleve mi trasero a casa, solo que esta vez, no tendré que limpiar mi auto tan rápido.

—No puedo esperar para eso, sargento —argumentó riéndose—. Ve y llama a Irina, tonto. Luego puedes llamarme otra vez y decirme todas las cosas perversas que planeas hacerme en mi propia casa, Masen.

Riendo, mi cabeza cayó contra la pared.

—Sí, señora. Créeme, esa lista es larga, retorcida y bastante detallada.

—Excelente —se rio sin vergüenza.

Estuvimos en silencio por un momento, antes de que yo finalmente dijera:

—Gracias, amor.

—¿Estás bien, Edward?

—Lo estaré… cuando llegue a casa, estaré simplemente perfecto —suspiré, sonriendo ante el mero pensamiento.

—Bien —cantó—. Ahora, ve a agradecerle. Necesitas hacerlo. Y me vuelves a llamar. Necesito tomar nota de esa retorcida y detalla lista para futuras referencias.

Me reí, enamorándome de ella un poco más y extrañándola con todo mi ser.

—De acuerdo… Te amo.

—También te amo.


	129. Chapter 129

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia de _**Sarge's Girls.**_ Yo solo me encargo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Link del perfil de las autoras originales: https / www fanfiction net/ u / 4021263 / Sarge-s-Girls**

 **Link para la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8182137 / 1 / Coming-Home**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 129: Bella**

 **Viernes… 20 de agosto de 2010, 2:33 p. m.**

Saludé con la mano a la señora Jackson cuando me bajé del auto, sonriendo ante la dulce abuelita arrastrando los pies lentamente a través de su pasto.

—Hola, señorita Mary —le dije, aceptando su abrazo.

Cuando se alejó, sus manos huesudas todavía fuertes a sus ochenta y tres años, acunaron mi rostro.

—¡Isabella! —dijo cálidamente—. ¿Cómo estás, querida? Te ves estupenda. ¿Cómo está ese hombre tuyo?

—Estoy bien. —No pude evitar la sonrisa que estaba segura iba de oreja a oreja—. Edward está bien. Me dijo que te diera uno de estos la próxima vez que te viera… —Me incliné y besé su mejilla.

La señorita Mary se vio sonrojada por un momento, sus ojos brillando.

—Bueno, ese adorable chico. Dile que espero uno mejor que ese cuando llegue a casa —bromeó, guiñándome un ojo—. No falta mucho ahora, ¿cierto?

Negando con la cabeza, suspiré.

—Casi solo un mes. Seis semanas. Todavía demasiado.

—Bah —dijo firmemente—. Eso no es nada, niña. Puedes hacerlo. Eres una de las fuertes, Isabella Swan. Ahora, vine por una razón. Tu hombre envió un paquete y ya que no estabas, el chico de la entrega lo dejó conmigo. Firmé por ti y dije que te lo daría cuando llegaras a casa. Es un poco pesado para mí, o de lo contrario lo habría traído.

—Muchísimas gracias, señorita Mary —sonreí y señalé el auto—. Tengo comida en la parte trasera. Déjeme bajarla y luego vendré y buscaré el paquete, ¿de acuerdo?

—Está bien, Isabella. Puedes venir cuando quieras —sonrió y me palmeó la mejilla antes de girarse y caminar de vuelta a su casa, dejándome sola cerca del auto.

 ** _…_**

Veinte minutos después, estaba de vuelta en el sofá con una caja pesada de parte de Edward en el suelo entre los pies. La primera cosa que saqué fue un sobre con mi nombre escrito en la letra de Edward. Abriéndola, vi una nota corta.

 _«Mi dulce Bella,_

 _Ya que no puedo estar allí en persona, quería enviarte algunas cosas que espero te ayuden a comenzar el nuevo año escolar con buen pie. Le envié un correo a Alice y le pregunté qué cosas serían de ayuda, y ella me envió una lista de algunos utensilios que normalmente compras para tu salón. Sé que ya has comprado algunos, pero ella me aseguró que necesitarás más, así que espero que lo que compré te sea de ayuda más tarde en el año escolar por lo menos._

 _También incluí un par de otras cosas que pensé que serían lindas y usables… y un par de cosas que no me pude contener._

 _Siempre tuyo, Edward.»_

Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas antes de siquiera mirar el contenido de la caja. Edward era el hombre más dulce que había conocido jamás.

Colocando la nota en la mesa al lado del sofá, regresé la atención a la caja enfrente de mí. La primera cosa que noté fue la pila de hojas para carpeta y cajas y cajas de lápices, bolígrafos, crayones y borradores. Por lo que podía ver, había lo suficiente allí para suplir mi clase por el resto del año escolar, incluso si tenía más que un par de chicos que fueran sin ellos a la escuela por problemas económicos en sus casas.

También adentro había dos pequeñas cajas, una casi del tamaño de una caja de zapatos y envuelta en papeles graciosos y una más estrecha pero más grande debajo de esa. Saqué ambas cajas y encima del envoltorio divertido, escrito en la caligrafía de Edward con marcador negro, estaban las palabras «¡Abrir al último!», arqueando una ceja, la coloqué a un lado y agarré la otra caja.

Tuve que reírme cuando vi que era una placa con la palabra "maestra" en letras mayúsculas de color rojo, amarillo y azul. De enfrente de la imagen seis colores brillantes de madera asemejaban a lápices colgando de la placa para ser usados como pases escolares. Cuidadosamente abrí la tapa y saqué pases para el pasillo, la dirección, niños, niñas, enfermería, y biblioteca. Justo como había supuesto, cada uno tenía un pequeño agujero al final para colgarlos en los seis ganchos en la placa. Esto sería perfecto para poner detrás de mi escritorio.

Cerré la caja y la coloqué a un lado, agarrando la caja grande para sacar la única cosa dentro de ella. Cuando saqué el bolso, me di cuenta que había visto uno como ese mientras estuve en Tampa y le había dicho a Edward. Era lo suficientemente grande para meter la portátil además de todos mis papeles y cosas que tenía que llevar y traer de la escuela, un par de bolsillos con cierre para cosas más pequeñas y un lugar para la botella de agua al costado. Había mandado a bordar mis iniciales en el frente también.

Todo era demasiado, y ni siquiera había abierto la última caja aún. Sequé las lágrimas que se me habían escapado y luego coloqué el bolso a mi lado, finalmente tomando la caja envuelta de forma divertida.

Cuando rasgué el envoltorio, me reí a carcajadas, mis lágrimas olvidadas. Atados con un gran lazo rojo estaban, conté rápidamente, diez pares de culotes. Por las palabras en la parte trasera de ellos, tenía el presentimiento de que los iba a disfrutar todos.

Quitando el lazo, comencé a mirarlos, comenzando por los cuatro rosados encima, los cuales decían: Paz, Amor, Tercer grado; Precaución, estoy silenciosamente corrigiendo tu gramática; Caliente por la maestra; y una adorable tela de araña con: Alguna maestra, justo como "Algún cerdo" en La telaraña de Charlotte.

También había cuatro en color blanco con ribetes rojos: Yo enseño como profesión… ¿cuál es tu superpoder?; "Maestra perversa" con un manzana al lado; tres estudiante con una maestra cubriendo sus orejas y diciendo: "¡No eres mi jefe!; y No me hagas utilizar mi voz de maestra.

Al final de la pila había dos en rojo: No puedes asustarme… soy maestra; y Peligro: Maestra de mal humor.

Riéndome, los coloqué todos a un lado y me saqué el móvil del bolsillo, marcando el número de Edward.

Contestó después del segundo repique.

—Hola, cielo. ¿Qué tal tu último viernes libre?

Sonreí.

—Tranquilo, pero bien. Mejor aun cuando llegué a casa para encontrar esta gran caja con la señora Jackson en la casa de al lado.

Edward rio.

—¿Le diste un beso por mí?

—Sí —bufé juguetonamente—. La mujer es lo suficientemente vieja para ser tu abuela, y dijo que espera uno mejor que ese cuando llegues a casa.

La risita se convirtió en una gran carcajada. Podía imaginar sus ojos verdes llenos de diversión, su sonrisa ensanchándose en su rostro.

—Me aseguraré de hacer eso —bromeó—. ¿Así que te llegó la caja? ¿Por qué la dulce señorita Mary la tenía?

Le expliqué que no estaba en casa, que había ido a la tienda cuando llegó el camión de UPS.

—Así que cuando terminé de bajar la comida, regresé a su casa para buscarla —suspiré, bajando la mirada a todas las cosas que me había enviado—. Edward, bragas aparte, esto fue demasiado…

—¿Son cosas que puedes usar?

—¡Por supuesto! Pero la bolsa era costo…

—Isabella, ¿la usarás? —interrumpió para preguntar.

Suspirando suavemente, finalmente dije en voz baja:

—Todos los días.

—Entonces valió cada centavo. —Luego rio enigmáticamente—. Si quieres, me puedes pagar modelándome algunas de esas nuevas prendas que había en la caja.

Me reí.

—Es un trato, sargento.

—Bien —ronroneó, la palabra enviando estremecimientos desde mi oreja a mi centro—. Ahora, habla conmigo, amor. ¿Estás lista para el comienzo de clases el lunes?

Me quité los zapatos, me recosté en el sofá, sumergiéndome en la conversación.

—Sí, creo que sí. Déjame contarte sobre los afiches y las cosas que puse hoy…


	130. Chapter 130

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia de _**Sarge's Girls.**_ Yo solo me encargo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Link del perfil de las autoras originales: https / www fanfiction net/ u / 4021263 / Sarge-s-Girls**

 **Link para la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8182137 / 1 / Coming-Home**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 130: Edward**

 **Tampa… lunes, 23 de agosto de 2010, 11:23 a. m.**

—Estoy tan jodidamente cansado de esta mierda de cafetería —gruñó Emmett cuando entramos en el área del comedor.

—Bueno, quizás si no te hubieras comido la mayoría de la comida que Bella y las chicas prepararon para nosotros en tres semanas, no te estarías quejando —argumentó Jasper, alzando un hombro, dedicándole una mirada que prácticamente decía que ni se le ocurriera negarlo.

—No fue así —mintió entre dientes.

Me reí, negando con la cabeza.

—Em, tío… te comiste las dos ollas de atún en un día. Maldición, no trates…

Emmett sonrió sin vergüenza.

—Síp, bueno, Bella sabe que no me puedo resistir a eso…

Rodando los ojos y sonriendo, saqué mi móvil cuando sonó con una alerta de mensaje.

—Hablando del rey de Roma —murmuré, abriendo el mensaje.

 _ **B: Oh, sargento, ¡las flores son hermosas! ¡Gracias! :) ¡Te amo! Considérate lleno de besos. Besos y abrazos.**_

Antes de pedir la comida, le respondí rápidamente.

 _E: También te amo. Me alegra que te hayan gustado, dulzura. Estoy malditamente seguro que no son tan hermosas como tú, pero espero que te den buena suerte en tu primer día de trabajo. Llámame hoy en la noche cuando llegues a casa, señorita Swan. ¡Quiero saberlo todo! :)_

 _ **B: De acuerdo, guapo :)**_

 ** _…_**

—¡Masen! —gritó el teniente Morris a través del campo—. Tú y los cabos Whitlock y McCarty vengan acá.

—Ah, demonios. ¿Qué habremos hecho esta vez? —gruñó Jasper.

—Ni idea —dije, encogiéndome de hombros mientras pasábamos a algunos de los nuevos reclutas que estaban trabajando en la sección de obstáculos.

Morris ignoró nuestros saludos tan pronto como nos pusimos enfrente de él.

—¿Ninguno de ustedes tres se va a re enlistar? ¿Ni siquiera _uno_?

—No, señor —le respondimos.

—Bueno, mierda —siseó, frotándose el rostro, dedicándole a la pista una mirada desdeñosa—. Eso significa que tengo que promover a alguien.

—¿Puedo hacer un par de sugerencias, señor? —sugerí. Realmente él no conocía a mi pelotón, y había estado esperando esto desde hacía semanas.

—Adelante —dijo lentamente, con una sonrisa.

—Wells, señor. Se acaba de re enlistar, su familia ahora está viviendo en la base y ese yeso temporal debería ser quitado pronto. Él tiene el respeto de los hombres, señor —expliqué, señalando hacia donde Jeff Wells estaba terminando por el día. Estaba saltando por la pista usando un yeso con el cual de hecho podía caminar.

—Ramirez también —añadió Emmett, alzando su barbilla, y asentí acordando.

—Ramirez es riguroso pero justo, señor —intervino Jasper—. Pero Wells ha visto cosas de cerca y las ha experimentado él mismo. Será un buen maestro.

—Ambos hombres están enlistados por otros cuatro años, señor —le dije a Morris—. Puede confiar en ambos.

Morris esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Lo consideraré. Gracias, Masen. ¿Qué van a hacer ustedes tres?

—Iremos a casa, señor —respondimos todos, esbozando lo que suponía sonrisas iguales.

—¿Dónde es casa? —bufó, negando con la cabeza hacia nosotros.

—En Seattle, señor.

—Entendido —rio, despidiéndonos—. Vayan. Terminen esta mierda por hoy. Tengo un recital de ballet al que no puedo faltar.

Detuve el entrenamiento, despidiendo a los hombres por el día. Luego de una breve discusión, los chicos se decidieron por comida china para la cena. Me ofrecí a llamar de camino a casa así llegaría rápido luego de que llegáramos. Ellos se iban a detener en la tienda para comprar un par de cosas que nos faltaban, detergente, cerveza, refrescos y agua embotellada, sin mencionar platos desechables. Esos imbéciles me estaban hartando con el fregadero siempre lleno de putos platos sucios.

Estaba botando la basura mientras me metía la última mitad de un rollito primavera a la boca cuando mi teléfono finalmente sonó.

—Hola, bunita —murmuré con la boca llena.

—¿Estás comiendo? —rio Bella.

—Estaba —dije luego de que por fin tragué—. Ya terminé.

—¿Me atrevo a preguntar qué cenaron? —suspiró, pero pude escuchar la sonrisa en su voz.

—Comida china —dije orgullosamente. Bella odiaba cuando comíamos comida chatarra todos los putos días. Incluso fue tan lejos como para enviarle algunas de sus recetas más fáciles a Jasper, pero no siempre cocinábamos en casa ahora que su comida congelada había disminuido.

—Buen chico —ronroneó.

—No lo creo, señorita Swan —suspiré dramáticamente, cerrando la puerta de mi habitación—. Tres rollitos primavera y una porción de _lo mein_ no es precisamente santo, pero era un hombre hambriento. Además, las cosas que he estado pensando sobre ti hoy no serían consideradas particularmente… _buenas._

—Oh, sargento, estoy segura de que eran bastante… buenas —rio en respuesta.

Sonriendo, negué con la cabeza.

—¿Cómo estuvo el primer día de vuelta, amor?

—Difícil, agotador, pero tengo buenos chicos este año. Tengo un grupo de chicos que me recuerdan a ti, Jazz y Emmett… casi a la perfección. Es casi aterrador, de hecho —rio—. Son tan unidos como ladrones. Uno ruidoso y divertido, uno inteligente y callado, y otro realmente lindo y tímido.

Me reí, recostándome contra el cabecero de la cama.

—¿Algún beso robado o jalones de coletas en el primer día?

—Sí, claro que sí. El pobre Jeremy casi tiene un ataque al corazón. Él es el tierno y tímido —se rio—. La pequeña Sophie no le dio elección. Ella simplemente corrió hacia él en el recreo y dejó un gran y baboso beso en su mejilla, y huyó.

Gruñí en voz alta.

—Oh, pobre niño.

—Sus amigos, Ryan y Paul, pasaron el resto del recreo protegiéndolo —rio Bella pero siguió contando sobre sus otros estudiantes, incluyendo una pequeña niña tímida que era nueva en la zona. No conocía a nadie del año anterior, así que Bella tuvo que detener a los chicos de que se burlaran de ella, ella entendía lo que era odiar ser el centro de atención.

—Tenemos un par de nuevas maestras este año porque una tuvo un bebé, una niña, y otro se retiró. Mike está sobre ellas como una lapa. Es casi perturbador —bufó.

—¿Y cómo te está tratando él? —pregunté, incapaz de detener el ligero gruñido que se escapó de mí.

—Tranquilo, sargento. Fue un perfecto caballero. O tan cerca de serlo como pudo —murmuró la última oración—. Comenzó con su vieja mierda hasta que vio mi anillo.

—El anillo que te di…

—Síp —canturreó—. Ese mismo. Y una vez vio las flores con tu tarjeta, murmuró algo sobre que le iban a patear el trasero y me dejó tranquila —rio de nuevo—. Gracias de nuevo por las flores, por cierto.

—De nada, dulzura —dije con una sonrisa, tratando de imaginar cómo era este imbécil de Mike. Se escuchaba como un maricón, como Emmett se había referido a él en más de una ocasión, pero él podía congraciarse con las mujeres a su alrededor, así que no podía ser tan repulsivo. El hecho de que no supiera jodidamente nada sobre esas mismas mujeres me hacía reír.

—Podrías querer decirle que Emmett todavía está molesto con él —dije, alzando un hombro que sabía que ella no podía ver—. Aún no lo ha perdonado por haberte engañado. Problemas de hermanos mayores y toda la cosa. Estoy guardando mi opinión para cuando lo conozca, lo cual seguro será entretenido.

—Mike tiene un caso de acoso sexual esperando por suceder —dijo Bella con un tono de risa en su voz—. De hecho, estoy bastante segura de que la nueva maestra, Angela, es lo suficientemente de armas tomar para ponerlo en su lugar, y creo que está comprometida, pero Jessica cayó en la trampa rápidamente. Pobre, ingenua chica. A pesar de todo, fue un buen primer día —concluyó—. ¿Qué tal el tuyo?

—Tuve que escoger a mi reemplazo… bueno, el mío y el de los chicos —le dije, jalando una de los hilos sueltos de mi ropa de trabajo. Había visto mejores días, pero no quería reemplazarla, no cuando me iba a ir de aquí en seis semanas—. También nos están enviado reportes de que nuestro entrenamiento está realmente funcionando. A algunos de nuestras primeras clases les está yendo bien donde están designados.

—Qué bien, cariño. Eso es realmente bueno —dijo efusivamente—. Dios, te extraño —gruñó de repente, suspirando profundamente.

—También te extraño, cielo —argumenté, tratando de sonar tranquilo pero sabía que me escuchaba igual de frustrado. Seis semanas estaban tan cercas pero aun así tan lejos. Solo quedaba el mes de septiembre y una semana de agosto en nuestro camino. Lo cual me recordó…—. Bella, ¿qué quieres para tu cumpleaños? —pregunté, preparándome para su reacción.

—Edward, por favor, no te vuelvas loco —suplicó—. ¿Por favor? Solo quiero que te pongas un gran lazo, ¿de acuerdo? —bromeó.

Riendo, mi cabeza cayó contra la pared.

—Veré qué puedo hacer —reí—. ¿Pero qué quieres? ¿Tal vez algo que no siempre puedes tener o que necesitas pero nunca conseguiste?

—No puedo pensar en algo… bueno, aparte de ti con ese lazo. Eso al parecer se adueñó de mi imaginación —rio—. Rojo… definitivamente rojo. Solo envuelto alrededor de tu…

—No me hagas llamar a Charlie —la interrumpí con una advertencia porque sabía a dónde estaba yendo—. Planearé algo grande…

—¡No te atreverías!

—Claro que sí, y lo sabes. Solo… piénsalo, amor —reí—. Tengo a Jasper de mi lado. No creas que no. Si él planeó mi fanputastica sorpresa de cumpleaños, solo imagina qué puedo hacer que haga por ti.

Ella resopló tercamente, diciendo:

—¿Sabes que, Masen? Haz lo mejor que puedas. No tengo idea de lo que quiero, y no te voy a pelear… a todos ustedes. Alice y Rose ya comenzaron a entrometerse. Solo… no las escuches. Escuché rumores de _strippers_ desnudos… aunque, no estoy segura de si estaban bromeando o no.

Me reí porque simplemente no pude evitarlo.

—¡Por supuesto que no! Nada de aceitosos bailes de regazo para ti, Isabella.

—¿Te estás ofreciendo? —rio—. Porque ahorraré cada dólar que tenga hasta octubre solo para meterlos en ti.

Me llevé una mano a la frente.

—No estoy haciendo promesas.

—Trae el lazo —rio.

—Ve a cenar, dulzura. Veré qué hago para tu cumpleaños. Recuerda que te di amplia oportunidad de ayudar a un chico, pero _no_ … quisiste ser tonta. Tu oportunidad se acabó oficialmente —gruñí dramáticamente.

Bella rio de nuevo, dulce, feliz y llena de vida, y no podía amarla más si lo intentara.

—Estoy segura de que viviré, Edward. Te llamaré después.

Sonriendo, negué con la cabeza.

—Bien. Me pregunto si podría contratar a un payaso para que fuera a la escuela...

—Edward, no te atrevas… —chilló, y me imaginé que iba a decir más, pero colgué la llamada a propósito, solo para volverla loca, levantándome para ir a hablar con Jasper.


	131. Chapter 131

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia de _**Sarge's Girls.**_ Yo solo me encargo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Link del perfil de las autoras originales: https / www fanfiction net/ u / 4021263 / Sarge-s-Girls**

 **Link para la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8182137 / 1 / Coming-Home**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 131: Bella**

 **Seattle… sábado, 04 de septiembre de 2010, 3:48 p. m.**

—¡Momento de las fotos! —chilló Alice, sonriendo.

Ella y Rose estuvieron en mi casa durante todo el día. Nos habíamos decidido por un tiempo de chicas, la primera oportunidad que realmente teníamos de relajarnos desde que la escuela comenzó. Estaba ya cansada porque habíamos pasado la mañana lavando nuestros autos y luego en la tarde habíamos ido al spa y al centro comercial para hacer algunas compras, finalmente regresamos a casa para relajarnos antes de ordenar pizza para la cena y ver algunas películas que habíamos elegido.

También estaba cansada porque ya era tarde cuando me fui a dormir el viernes, pero había terminado un montón de cosas en la casa. El resto de mis papeles y cosas estaban organizadas, y los libros estaban metidos en la nueva estantería en la habitación de huéspedes convertida en una sala de música y lectura. Tenía las fotografías que nos habíamos tomado en Florida cuando nos reunimos desde hacía un mes, pues Edward me las había enviado pero aún no las había colgado, así que esas ahora estaban colgadas en las paredes por toda la casa. Mi favorita era una de nosotros juntos tomada cuando estábamos desprevenidos, su brazo alrededor de mi cintura, su mano en mi estómago y mis dedos entrelazados con los de él, ambos mirando hacia abajo y riendo ante algo estúpido y pervertido que él acababa de decir en mi oído. Había colgado esa en la habitación donde podía verla cada mañana cuando me despertaba y cada noche antes de dormir.

Sacudiendo la cabeza ligeramente para regresar mi atención a Alice, sonreí.

—Rose, ¿tienes tu cámara, verdad?

Ella asintió.

—Está en mi bolsa. ¿Aún quieres tomar todas esas fotos que nos dijiste?

—Síp —respondí, acentuando la "p". Poniéndome de pie, me estiré y dije—: Déjame ir a cambiarme. Primero haremos las del vestido rojo y luego las demás.

Me apuré hacia la habitación, quitándome los pantalones, la camisa y el sujetador. El vestido era sin mangas así que no lo usaba muy seguido, pero Edward aún no lo había visto, así que lo quería usar para estas.

Alice tocó la puerta y asomó la cabeza.

—¿Lista? Retocaré tu maquillaje y arreglaré tu cabello.

Siguiéndola al baño, dije:

—No creo que necesite mucho, pero adelante. —Me habían arreglado el cabello en el spa y las compras no lo habían dañado. Solo necesitaba ser peinado y suavizado.

Una vez lista, tomé los tacones rojos de la caja de zapatos en mi armario, otra cosa que no usaba mucho por miedo a romperme el cuello. Eran de la misma tonalidad que el vestido y tenían cuatro centímetros de tacón y una cinta que se envolvía alrededor de mi tobillo atándose con un lindo lazo al frente. No me los pondría hasta que ya estuviera en posición.

Alice y yo nos encaminamos hacia la otra habitación donde Rose estaba esperando con la cámara. Ella ya había acomodado la utilería a un lado del piano, así que le tendí los tacones a Alice y me monté descalza, acomodándome en la tapa cerrada. Alice me colocó los zapatos, atando los lazos perfectamente y luego cuidadosamente alzó mi rodilla posicionando mi pie sobre el piano. Sin importar lo sexy que estas fotografías salieran, nunca me perdonaría si rayaba el piano de Edward.

Rose me tomó varias fotos en diferentes poses. En una, tenía las piernas cruzadas ligeramente, con los brazos alrededor de ellas y la cabeza inclinada para descansar sobre la rodilla mientras miraba a los lejos al costado de la cámara. En otra, estaba acostada de costado, las rodillas flexionadas y más o menos hecha una bola, una mano apoyada en el piano cerca de mi cabeza.

Mi favorita de esas fue una donde estaba sentada cerca de la parte delantera del piano, un pie apoyado delicadamente sobre las teclas, la rodilla flexionada con el codo sobre ella y la otra estaba posicionada de tal manera que las piernas estaban separadas ligeramente. Girándome ligeramente hacia el costado para que no se pudiera ver nada, me apoyé en la mano. Toda la posición, a pesar de sostenerme a mí misma para no rayar el piano, me hizo sentir sexy, el pecho hacia afuera, piernas abiertas, pero no mucho, y estaba segura de que Rose había capturado mi expresión soñadora tratando de imaginar a Edward sentando en la banca del piano entre mis piernas.

—De acuerdo —dijo Rose sonriendo—. Quítate el vestido y los zapatos y ponte ese conjunto de ropa interior azul que compraste esta mañana.

Asentí, inclinándome para deshacer los nudos alrededor de mi tobillo y dejando caer el zapato al suelo. Una vez Alice movió el banco, cuidadosamente me bajé, agarré los zapatos y corrí de nuevo hacia la habitación. Tirando el vestido y los zapatos en la cama, tomé la bolsa de _Victoria's Secret_ y saqué las piezas azules de seda. Las otras fotos podrían ser mostradas a Emmett y Jasper si así él quería, pero las que ahora me tomaría serían solamente para sus ojos, y los de mis chicas, obviamente.

Caminando con confianza de regreso a la otra habitación usando el sexy sujetador de encaje y el culote a juego, porque incluso en esto, no iba a usar hilo dental, me subí descalza al piano. Rose me tomó fotos sobre mi estómago, mis rodillas flexionadas y pies en el aire, como también arrodillada, sentada sobre mis pantorrillas, tomaron más fotos mientras ella y Alice me señalaban cómo moverme y cuándo mantener una posición.

Finalmente, era el momento de las últimas tomas. Cuando me quité la ropa interior, Alice fue para buscar una cobija de satín blanca en mi habitación. Cuando regresó y me la entregó, la envolví alrededor de mí y me acosté de espaldas en el frente, un brazo sosteniendo la cobija unida en mis senos y la otra presionando ligeramente sobre el teclado del piano. Luego de un par de tomas similares a cuando tenía la ropa interior puesta, me senté, subiendo la rodilla hacia mi pecho y dejé que Alice y Rose pusieran la cobija estratégicamente para apenas cubrir todo. Estaba intentado ser provocativa y seductora, en vez de pornográfica, aunque Rose intentó decirme que a Edward ciertamente no le importaría.

—Bells, tú sabes que a él le encantaría ver una sin la cobija. ¿Qué tal de algo ligero en vez de algo fuerte? —ofreció de manera convincente.

Ante mi vacilación, Alice sonrió.

—A él realmente le encantaría, Bella. Sabes eso…

Con un suspiro quejoso, me quité la cobija y se las entregué, alzando las manos.

—De acuerdo, soy toda de ustedes —reí.

 ** _…_**

 **De:** Bella Swan.

 **Para:** EAMasen.

 **Enviado:** domingo, 05 de septiembre de 2010, 1:13 a. m.

 **Recibido:** domingo, 05 de septiembre de 2010, 4:13 a. m.

 **Asunto:** Considera esto un regalo de cumpleaños tardío. ;)

Edward,

Como puedes ver, ¡estuvimos ocupadas hoy! *risa* Rose hizo un fantástico trabajo en hacerme lucir sexy, ¿cierto? Casi no me reconocí en un par de ellas. Obviamente, sabes cuáles son solo para tus ojos… las otras las puedes compartir con los chicos si quieres. Si no, también está bien.

Tuvimos un gran día. Ya te dije en la llamada de temprano sobre las compras y el spa. Luego de las fotos, ordenamos pizza y colocamos _Un loco viaje al pasado_ la cual fue comiquísima. Terminamos viendo tres películas: _El casa recompensas_ , con Jennifer Aniston y Gerard Butler, la cual fue divertida y bastante cómica; _Una noche fuera de serie,_ con Tina Fey y Steve Carrell, la cual fue jodidamente cómica; y mi favorita, _El plan B_ , con Jennifer López y el ex vampiro sexy Alex O'Laughlin.

Estoy muy llena porque hicimos cuatro tandas diferentes de palomitas de maíz. *risa* Comenzamos con las simples de mantequilla y sal, pero luego con la segunda película queríamos queso parmesano y una gran cantidad de hierbas secas y pimienta de Cayena. Allí fue cuando nuestro diente dulce apareció. Nos comimos un recipiente de mantequilla de canela y azúcar, como también un recipiente de sencillas rociadas con chocolate blanco y negro. Tan deliciosas, ¡pero estoy muy llena! Ahora estoy en cama, de costado porque intenté colocarme la portátil en el estómago, ¡pero no fue cómodo! LOL

Estoy tan cansada, los ojos se me siguen cerrando, pero tenía que enviarte un correo. Ver esas comedias románticas fue divertido, pero todo lo que hicieron fue hacerme extrañarte. Sé que solo nos quedan cuatro semanas, pero eso se ve como una eternidad. Es mucho más difícil ahora de lo que fue antes de que fuera a Florida. No que lo cambiaría, por supuesto, pero ahora sé lo que me estoy perdiendo… si pudiera chasquear los dedos y que te aparecieras, lo haría. Me despierto cada mañana, mi mano alzándose para encontrarte al otro lado de la cama, y cada mañana, me decepciono. Así que sí, estoy ansiosa porque llegue el dos de octubre, porque estaré en tus brazos y estarás allí cada mañana cuando despierte. *suspiro*

Mejor me voy a dormir algo. Va a ser un día tranquilo mañana, creo, así que intentaré dormir hasta tarde. Veremos.

Te amo, sargento.

Por siempre, Bella.


	132. Chapter 132

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia de _**Sarge's Girls.**_ Yo solo me encargo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Link del perfil de las autoras originales: https / www fanfiction net/ u / 4021263 / Sarge-s-Girls**

 **Link para la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8182137 / 1 / Coming-Home**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 132: Edward**

 **De:** EAMasen.

 **Para:** Bella Swan.

 **Enviado:** domingo, 05 de septiembre de 2010, 6:23 a. m.

 **Recibido:** domingo, 05 de septiembre de 2010, 3:23 a. m.

 **Asunto:** No comparto, señorita Swan.

Tú debes ser la cosa más hermosa que he visto jamás. Por más que estoy seguro de que Rose merece algo de crédito, no estoy seguro de que se merezca todo el crédito. Tú eres sexy, Isabella, ella apenas tomó la prueba fotográfica. No sé qué hice para merecerme esas fotografías, pero por Dios que me aseguraré de ganármelas cuando te ponga las manos encima de nuevo. Y me aseguraré de continuar ganándomelas por el resto de mi vida.

Un día, mi amor… seré quien te ponga sobre ese piano para probar cada centímetro de piel con la que me provocaste en estas fotografías. Quiero ver los sonidos que hacemos cuando coloque tu trasero sobre las teclas y me coloque entre esas preciosas piernas tuyas. Te jalaré hacia mi regazo para tocar para ti porque sé que te encanta. No he tocado mucho últimamente. Extraño a mi musa, Bella.

Por cómo se escucha, al parecer se divirtieron ayer. Eso fue una gran cantidad de palomitas de maíz. LOL Tus dientes deben odiarte hoy.

Mi dulce y hermosa chica… te extraño más de lo que puedes imaginar. Estoy justo allí contigo. Sé lo que me estoy perdiendo, lo que es despertar en una cama vacía, desear poder pestañear y tenerte en mis brazos. Cuatro semanas se ven como una eternidad. Hay momentos que no estoy seguro que sobreviviré sin ti, pero tenemos que intentarlo, nena. Al final valdrá mucho la pena.

Sé que esto es difícil. Créeme. Y solo se pone peor con las preocupaciones del trabajo y cada mierda del día. No estás sola, cielo. Solo alégrate de que no fuiste uno de mis reclutas el primer día que finalmente me tuve que dar por vencido y lavar las sábanas luego de que te fuiste. No fui exactamente… agradable. *arquea una ceja en tu dirección* No estabas, tu dulce aroma no estaba, y no estaba feliz por eso.

Quiero que me hagas un favor, Isabella. Quiero que te tomes el día, duermas hasta tarde, holgazanea con mi camisa puesta. De hecho, no quiero que te vistas una vez salgas de la cama. No hay nada mejor que un día en el que nunca dejes la casa o te quites el pijama, así que haz eso por mí. Y luego más tarde en la noche, te llamaré, ¿trato? Responde si quieres, pero no te atrevas a lavar un plato, editar un libro, o calificar una sola tarea. ¿Entendido?

Te amo más con el pasar de los días.

Siempre tuyo, Edward.

P. D.: Una de estas fotografías tiene una mirada que reconozco, Isabella. Tus ojos están oscuros, no estás exactamente mirando a la cámara y estás mordiéndote ese dulce labio inferior. ¿En qué estabas pensando, chica sexy? ¿Hmm? ¿Y te hizo humedecerte para mí? Porque la sola idea de que estuvieras húmeda y lista, sentada en mi piano… Bella, no tienes idea de lo que te quiero hacer…

 ** _…_**

 **Tampa… domingo, 05 de septiembre de 2010, 7:03 a. m.**

Cerré la portátil y la coloqué sobre la cama, mi cabeza cayendo en mis manos. Mi chica se escuchaba tan sola, cansada y triste, a pesar de la diversión que había tenido tomándose esas fotos para mí. Ella había hecho jodidamente demasiado por mí desde el principio, escuchando, enviando paquetes, enseñándome a cómo reír de nuevo, simplemente amándome sin preguntas. Era tiempo de que hiciera algo en agradecimiento, maldición.

Poniéndome las zapatillas, caminé por el pasillo hacia la cocina y me serví una taza de café. Necesitaba correr, pensar, pero también sabía que lo que quería hacer para Bella no lo podía planificar solo. En algún momento de mi vida, puede que hubiera intentando salir adelante solo, pero me di cuenta de que ya no tenía que ser así. Además, Jazz me habría pateado el trasero por no pedírselo.

Regresando al pasillo, pasé la habitación de Emmett tratando de descifrar si sus ronquidos se escuchaban como si estuviera talando árboles u osos gruñendo. Tal vez un poco de ambos. Toqué la puerta de Jasper, sabiendo que él ya estaba probablemente despierto y simplemente leyendo.

—Sí —dijo, y abrí la puerta—. ¿Qué pasa, sargento?

—Necesito tu ayuda. Ven a correr conmigo —le dije, señalando con el pulgar hacia la puerta principal.

Él sonrió de lado, asintió y rio a la misma vez.

—Entendido.

Una vez calentamos, corrimos alrededor de Bayshore y llegamos al Ballast Point Park, ya había decidido lo que quería hacer, solo necesitaba ayuda para hacerlo. Le expliqué todo a Jasper, quien escuchó atentamente masajeándose la barbilla.

—¿Podrás salir el viernes? —preguntó, sentándose en la banca al final del muelle.

—Nunca he pedido permiso. Jamás. Estoy pidiendo permiso por primera vez antes de mi salida. No puedo imaginar que me lo nieguen —le dije, alzando un hombro—. Mi registro habla por sí solo.

—Cierto —reflexionó. Luego alzó la mirada hacia mí—. ¿Por qué un hotel? ¿Por qué no la casa de Bella?

Estaba negando con la cabeza antes de que siquiera terminara la pregunta.

—No voy a poner un pie en esa casa hasta que ya no sea un soldado del ejército. No la quiero ver hasta que realmente esté yendo a… casa.

Asintió como si entendiera, lo cual probablemente hacía.

—Estoy haciendo esto por ella, para darle lo que ella quiere por su cumpleaños, no para satisfacer cualquier curiosidad. Ella hace todo por mí… por nosotros —le urgí, no que él se estuviera negando, pero sentía la necesidad de asegurarme de que él supiera lo importante que esto era.

—Necesitaremos a Emmett, lo creas o no —rio, alzando la mirada hacia mí y sacando su móvil mientras se levantaba—. Solo no le podemos permitir hablar con Bella. El imbécil no puede mantener un secreto. Es por eso que no le dijimos cuando Bella vino para acá.

Riendo, asentí.

—De acuerdo, así que, ¿qué es lo primero?

Sonriendo, marcó en su móvil, colocando el altavoz.

—¿Primero? Llamamos para refuerzos.

—Jazzy, es temprano —gruñó Alice—. Te amo, pero… maldición…

—Lo siento, cariño, pero el sargento y yo necesitamos tu ayuda —le dijo, y ambos sonreímos cuando ella chilló.

—Vas a venir para su cumpleaños, ¿cierto, Edward? —gritó prácticamente.

—Sí, enana —reí, negando con la cabeza ante cómo instantáneamente se dio cuenta—. ¿Nos puedes ayudar?

—¡Oh, no! Sí, claro que puedo. Déjame buscar un bolígrafo y un cuaderno —rio, y ambos pudimos escucharla revolver algunas cosas al otro lado de la línea—. Oh, Edward… esto significará el mundo para ella.

—Eso espero —suspiré, recostándome contra la baranda del muelle.

—De acuerdo, chicos —suspiró contenta—. ¿Cuál es el plan?


	133. Chapter 133

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia de _**Sarge's Girls.**_ Yo solo me encargo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Link del perfil de las autoras originales: https / www fanfiction net/ u / 4021263 / Sarge-s-Girls**

 **Link para la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8182137 / 1 / Coming-Home**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 133: Bella**

 **De:** Bella Swan.

 **Para:** EAMasen.

 **Enviado:** martes, 07 de septiembre de 2010, 11:42 a. m.

 **Recibido:** martes, 07 de septiembre de 2010, 2:42 p. m.

 **Asunto:** Almuerzo silencioso sola.

Hola, cariño.

Estoy sentada aquí en mi escritorio comiendo ensalada de pollo con galletas y queso que traje para almorzar. Elegí comer sola hoy porque no hay nadie con quienquiera comer en el salón de maestros, y no es mi día para sentarme en la cafetería con los chicos. Angela (¿recuerdas? Ella es una de las nuevas maestras este año…) es tan dulce y amigable, y tiene el mismo tiempo de almuerzo que yo, pero está haciendo unas diligencias para su boda. Jessica, la otra maestra nueva, me invitó a sentarme con ella, pero Mike iba a estar allí con ella, y simplemente _no_ me siento con ganas de soportarlo. El verlo me hace extrañarte incluso más. No te preocupes… no es algo que hizo o dijo. Pero cada vez que veo su sonrisa presumida o escucho su voz aduladora coqueteando con Jessica, me hace darme cuenta de lo mucho mejor que eres tú… y eso me lleva a pensar en ti y a extrañarte.

Mejor me voy. Tengo un par de cosas que necesito preparar para mi clase antes de que regresen del almuerzo, así que debería comer mientras puedo.

Siempre amándote, Bella.

 _ **...**_

 **De:** Bella Swan.

 **Para:** EAMasen.

 **Enviado:** miércoles, 08 de septiembre de 2010, 10:14 a. m.

 **Recibido:** miércoles, 08 de septiembre de 2010, 1:14 p. m.

 **Asunto** ¡Gracias por la llamada! :)

Edward,

Estoy tan contenta de que llamaras anoche. Me estaba sintiendo realmente triste. Entre ayudar a Sue a planear su boda con mi papá, ver una película triste y editar novelas románticas donde el héroe y la heroína estaban juntos y felices, necesitaba desesperadamente escuchar tu voz. No sé por qué te estoy extrañando tanto. Tal vez sea porque sé que te queda menos de un mes hasta que estés aquí conmigo, así que estoy ansiosa. Tal vez sea porque estoy extra hormonal en estos momentos. No lo sé.

Pero hablar contigo me ayudó bastante.

Me encantó saber sobre Jeff Wells y su reacción al ascenso. Estoy tan contenta de que estará ayudando a su familia, ¡especialmente luego de saber que su esposa está embarazada! Que emocionante para ellos, aunque no me puedo siquiera imaginar tener cuatro hijos por debajo de la edad de cinco…

Angela me invitó a mí y a las chicas a cenar mañana en la noche para conocer a Ben, su prometido. Él es un chico del tipo tecnológico. Creo que de hecho trabaja para Big Fish Games, lo cual es genial. Jugaba sus juegos en la computadora todo el tiempo. En fin, le dije que llevaría un postre para la cena si ella quería, y ya que le encantaron las galletas que hice de bienvenida para la escuela, aceptó rápidamente. Hice algunas galletas de chispas de chocolate anoche cuando no pude dormir, así que creo que llevaré una pinta de helado y chispas de chocolate y nueces para hacer nuestros propios emparedados de helado. Debería ser divertido.

Mejor me voy. ¡Te amo!

Siempre, Bella.

 ** _…_**

 **De:** Bella Swan.

 **Para:** EAMasen.

 **Enviado:** jueves, 09 de septiembre de 2010, 9:22 p. m.

 **Recibido:** viernes, 10 de septiembre de 2010, 12:22 a. m.

 **Asunto:** Extrañándote…

Gracias por el mensaje hace unas horas, sargento. Sé que has estado realmente ocupado alistando este último lote de reclutas y asegurándote de que Jeff y Manny estén listos para relevarlos a ustedes. Aunque extraño tu voz. LOL Sí, sé que hablamos el lunes. Demándame. ;)

Adjunté una fotografía del vestido que Sue quiere que use en su boda. Solo es algo bonito que encontró en línea, así que las chicas y yo fuimos de compras luego de salir de la escuela y lo probamos (solo cien dólares en Macy's, así que no es un mal precio), y me quedaba a la perfección. Alice tomó una foto con su teléfono cuando no la estaba mirando y luego me la envió. Me adelanté y lo compré, y si no le queda bien a Leah, la hija de Sue, puedo devolverlo. Aunque creo que debería. Ella tiene un cuerpo que le quedaría bien todo. Chica afortunada…

Creo que las chicas están tramando algo para mi cumpleaños. Me han estado preguntando desde hace un par de semanas lo que quiero, pero es como si de repente se hubiera convertido en cualquier otro día para ella. Lo cual es genial, ¡no me malinterpretes! LOL ¡Es solo que se siente raro! Les pregunté temprano si querían planear ir a la discoteca este fin de semana, ya que ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que fuimos, y más o menos me dieron evasivas. *se encoge de hombros* Tal vez mi papá esté planeando en venir. Sue mencionó querer venir a Seattle para ver los pasteles de la boda ya que la única pastelería buena en Forks va a estar cerrada en octubre porque la dueña y pastelera va a tener un bebé en algún momento los primeros días de ese mes. Desafortunadamente, mis habilidades de decoración de pasteles no están al nivel de una boda. Será bueno verlos, ¡pero preferiría que fueras tú! Una chica puede soñar, ¿cierto?

*suspiro* Supongo que te dejaré ir. Me voy a hacer algo de chocolate caliente y leeré, creo. Ya califiqué las tareas y no quiero ver una película. También es demasiado temprano para ir a dormir, así que creo que comenzaré un nuevo libro que tomé de la biblioteca de camino a casa.

Te amo muchísimo, Edward. Te extraño más y más cada día, especialmente cuando no podemos hablar cada noche. :( Sé que no falta mucho hasta que nos veamos. Puedo lidiar con tres semanas. ¡Solo tengo que convencerme de eso! :)

Con amor, Bella.

 ** _…_**

 **Seattle… jueves, 09 de septiembre de 2010, 9:53 p. m.**

Estaba sentada en el sofá con un libro y chocolate caliente luego de enviarle el correo a Edward cuando mi computador sonó con una alerta de una solicitud de videollamada entrante. Rápidamente me senté, abriendo la tapa de la portátil y colocándomela en el regazo, sonriendo cuando vi que la solicitud era de Edward. Cliqueando Aceptar, me recosté en los cojines, suspirando cuando apareció en la pantalla.

—Edward Masen —reprendí incapaz de evitar la sonrisa que apareció en mi rostro, incluso mientras lo regañaba—. ¿Qué demonios andas haciendo? ¡Es la una de la mañana!

Edward se veía tímido, pasando una mano por su cabello corto.

—No podía ir a dormir, así que recibí tu mensaje cuando inicié sesión. Supuse que te enviaría una respuesta corta antes de ir a correr o algo por el estilo, pero me di cuenta que quería escuchar tu voz y ver tu dulce sonrisa. Te extraño, bonita —terminó con un suspiro.

Frunciendo el cejo, asentí.

—También te extraño, cariño. Lamento que no puedas dormir.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Está bien. Es solo que fue un largo día y estoy más o menos nervioso. Esto es mejor de todas formas —sonrió de nuevo, iluminando la pantalla—. El vestido es hermoso, Bella. Quédatelo incluso si tienes que buscar otra cosa para la boda. Pagaré por él si necesito hacerlo, pero ese azul oscuro se ve bien contra esa piel cremosa tuya. Quiero que lo uses cuando salgamos en algún momento, ¿por favor? ¿Por mí?

Riendo, sonreí de lado.

—De acuerdo —prometí—. Y no necesitas pagar por él, sargento. Pero aprecio la oferta.

Asintiendo, suspiró.

—Es bueno verte, amor. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que hablamos por aquí.

Tomando un sorbo de mi chocolate caliente, tarareé en acuerdo.

—Así que dime todo sobre la cena con Angela y Ben. ¿Te divertiste?

Sonreí cuando se recostó más en su cama, alzándose sobre el codo para escuchar.

Treinta minutos después, Edward estaba tratando desesperadamente de ocultar sus bostezos, pero no me estaba engañando.

—Es suficiente —reí, negando con la cabeza—. Ve a la cama, Masen. Podemos hablar de nuevo por aquí este fin de semana, pero más temprano, cuando no sea más de la media noche para ti, ¿de acuerdo?

Se veía como si quisiera discutir, pero en su lugar, se mordió el labio inferior por un minuto y luego asintió.

—¿Prometes usar algo sexy para mí la próxima vez que te vea?

Rodando los ojos, suspiré juguetonamente.

—Supongo —bromeé—. Incluso puedes elegir el color. ¿Qué te parece?

Edward sonrió lascivamente.

—Elijo piel —dijo meneando una ceja antes de ser interrumpido por un gran bostezo.

Me reí ante eso.

—Ve a la cama, sargento, antes de que te quedes dormido sobre la computadora.

La llamada terminó, llevándose la mitad de mi corazón.

Suspire, cerré la portátil y agarré la taza y el libro. Estaba lista. Mi cama me estaba llamando, y sin tener nada que hacer más que deprimirme, decidí que era tiempo de responder el llamado.


	134. Chapter 134

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia de _**Sarge's Girls.**_ Yo solo me encargo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Link del perfil de las autoras originales: https / www fanfiction net/ u / 4021263 / Sarge-s-Girls**

 **Link para la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8182137 / 1 / Coming-Home**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 134: Edward**

 **Seattle… viernes, 10 de septiembre de 2010, 2:03 p. m.**

—No, no, estoy bien —suspiré, mirando el GPS—. Dile a Rose que gracias por registrarse en el hotel por mí y dejar las cosas de Bella. En estos momentos estoy de camino a la escuela.

—Seguro, sargento —rio Emmett—. Si ves a mi chica, abrázala y bésala por mí, ¿sí? Y deséale a Bells un feliz cumpleaños.

—Claro. Lo haré —dije sonriendo.

Tiré el móvil en el asiento del copiloto del auto rentado, mirando los alrededores. En menos de un mes sería mi nuevo hogar, algo me golpeó en el segundo en que puse un pie en el aeropuerto de Sea-Tac. La próxima vez que aterrizara allí, sería permanentemente donde querría estar. En casa. De alguna forma, me las había apañado recogiendo el auto, registrándome en el hotel y programando la dirección de la escuela en el GPS sin saltar como un niño de cinco años.

Ahora jodidamente entendía cómo se debió haber sentido Bella cuando fue a Tampa. Aunque, la fe ciega y pura que tuvo que haber tomado para hacer eso por primera vez debió haber sido asombrosa para ella. Yo lo tenía jodidamente fácil.

Entrando en el estacionamiento de la escuela, me di cuenta que era muy temprano, así que agarré el móvil.

 _E: Estoy aquí._

Mi pequeña conspiradora me respondió de inmediato, incluso aunque no se suponía que debía tener el teléfono consigo.

 _ **A: ¡Yuju! Ve a la oficina principal. La señora Cope está esperando un visitante sorpresa para Bella. No le podía decir quién. Demasiados oídos escuchando. ¡Ve! :D**_

Riendo ante lo alegre que Alice podía ser, salí del auto. A pesar de la claridad del día, el cielo grisáceo y nublado era un fuerte contraste con el clima soleado al que me había acostumbrado en Florida, sin mencionar la diferencia de temperatura. Era mucho más frío aquí.

Caminé hacia la oficina principal de la escuela y me dirigí hacia la recepción.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarlo? —preguntó una chica rubia y joven sin levantar la mirada de la pantalla del computador. Sus dedos volaron sobre el teclado hasta que alcanzó algún tipo de punto final, y luego alzó la mirada, congelándose como un venado encandilado por las luces de un auto.

—Estoy aquí para ver a Isabella Swan —dije, sonriendo a pesar de su mirada fija. No tenía que preguntar quién era la chica porque Bella la había descrito a la perfección, pero la placa de identificación en su escritorio me dijo que estaba en lo correcto. Esta era Lauren, la chica que Bella había encontrado besándose con Mike en el salón—. Por favor —añadí al final.

—Oh, bueno... —balbuceó, el sonrojo cubriendo sus mejillas—. Ya casi es hora de la salida. Tendrás que espe…

—¡Dios mío! —dijo otra voz con entusiasmo detrás de Lauren—. Tú debes ser la sorpresa de Bella de la cual Alice estaba intentado advertirme. ¡Y tú absolutamente tienes que ser Edward! —Una mujer dulce y mayor se apuró al escritorio, tendiéndome su mano—. Shelly Cope. Es un placer conocer al hombre detrás de esas hermosas flores que aparecen en mi oficina de vez en cuando.

—Edward Masen —reí, agradándome la mujer de inmediato—. He escuchado mucho sobre usted.

Ella se giró hacia Lauren.

—Dale a Edward un pase. Lo llevaremos al salón de Bella en un momento. —Miró detrás de mí hacia las puertas de vidrio, una malvada expresión adueñándose de su rostro mientras se enfocaba en dos personas—. De hecho, sé quién lo hará.

La puerta se abrió y un chico de alrededor de once años entró, seguido de un hombre cerca de mi edad. El chico estaba usando pantalones holgados y una camiseta polo grande, y una expresión que gritaba que estaba en problemas por algo.

—Te vas a sentar en la oficina de la directora hasta que tu madre venga por ti, Jason. —El adulto debía ser su maestro, lo cual me hizo congelar y entrecerrar los ojos.

Sabía de sobra que los únicos maestros hombres eran un anciano de nombre Shaw… y Mike Newton. Vi su apariencia, cabello con demasiado gel y un guiño y una sonrisa aduladora hacia Lauren, y finalmente sus ojos se posaron sobre mí. El temor que cruzó sus facciones fue puro y dulce… y no jodidamente suficiente.

—Señora Cope, ¿podría, por favor, llamar a la mamá de Jason para que lo venga a buscar? Estará en detención la próxima semana por interrumpir mi clase… de nuevo —dijo, apuntando la última palabra hacia Jason, quien rodó los ojos cuando pensó que ninguno de nosotros lo estábamos mirando.

—Lauren lo hará —dijo firmemente la señora Cope con un asentimiento de cabeza—. Mike, de regreso a tu salón, ¿podrías, por favor, enseñarle a Edward el camino hacia el salón de Bella?

Los ojos de Mike se abrieron mientras asentía lentamente.

—S-seguro. P-por aquí —tartamudeó, sus ojos subiendo desde mis botas, por mis pantalones de camuflaje hasta la camisa de mi uniforme, solo para finalmente posarse en mi nombre y rango—. M-Mike N-Newton —dijo, tendiendo su mano.

Tenía que darle crédito por mostrar valentía. Cuando tomé su mano, apreté lo suficientemente fuerte para llamar su atención, aunque siendo sinceros, quería fracturar su puta mano por tocar a mi chica y aún más importante, quería arrancársela por lastimarla.

—Edward Masen… el novio de Bella.

—¡Michael! —espetó la señora Cope—. Edward viene de muy lejos. Estoy segura de que le gustaría ver a su chica. ¡Ve! Y estoy segura de que tienes una clase que terminar para el fin de semana…

Mike asintió, me soltó la mano y nos guio hacia el pasillo. No dijo nada mientras caminábamos por la escuela, pero no me pasó desapercibido que seguía doblando su mano.

Se detuvo fuera del salón número catorce, girándose hacia mí y señalando sobre su hombro.

—Es este —murmuró, pero respiró hondo—. ¿Están aquí permanentemente ahora?

Sonreí, negando con la cabeza ante el hecho de que estaba preguntado por todos nosotros porque le temía a morir a Emmett.

—Aún no. Faltan tres semanas. Luego _todos_ estaremos en casa —dije, acentuando la palabra todos.

—¡No la he tocado! —dijo efusivamente de repente, su ceño fruncido sudando—. He intentado disculparme con Bella, pero no me ha dejado.

—Asegúrate de que siga así, Mike —dije con desprecio, acercándome a él. Mi proximidad, mi gran estatura y mi musculatura lo hicieron encogerse—. Tu pérdida… mi ganancia —señalé la puerta de Bella—. Ya te puedes ir.

Él asintió fervientemente, caminó por el pasillo y desapareció a través de la puerta de otro salón.

Me acerqué a la puerta, deteniéndome cuando pude escuchar la voz de Bella.

—No olviden el concurso comelibros este fin de semana. No tienen muchas tareas, así que pueden ponerse al día. Quiero ver unos círculos más agregados a nuestro chico en la pared, ¿de acuerdo? —les preguntó.

Sonriendo, toqué la puerta.

—Ryan, ¿podrías, por favor, abrir la puerta? —ordenó la voz de Bella.

La puerta se abrió para revelar a un pequeño pelirrojo cubierto de pecas, con cabello corto puntiagudo y brillantes ojos azules.

—Guau —dijo Ryan, su boca abriéndose—. Eh, señorita Swan. Creo que está en problemas. El ejército está aquí.

No pude evitar reírme del niño, pero aún más ante lo rápido que la cabeza de Bella giró, apartando la vista de su salón lleno de niños para verme. Caminó hasta mí y Ryan, colocando una mano en su hombro. Jódeme, era todo un espectáculo para los ojos.

—Ve a sentarte —le dijo sin apartar la vista de mí, lo cual él inmediatamente hizo—. Edward… ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? —susurró, sus ojos anegándose de lágrimas, pero ella estaba muy consciente de los casi veinte niños de nueve años mirándonos.

—Feliz cumpleaños, dulzura —susurré de vuelta, alzando mi meñique que tenía un lazo rojo alrededor de él.

Su mano cubrió su boca, y ella medio rio y medio contuvo un sollozo mientras quitaba el lazo.

—Aquí no era exactamente donde quería el lazo —rio, alzando una ceja fulminante en mi dirección.

—Ese no es el único lazo que tengo —argumenté, alzando mis propias cejas y riendo cuando deslicé la lengua por mi labio inferior.

—Aún no puedo besarte —gruñó, tomándome de la mano.

—Está bien —reí—. Puedo esperar.

Miró sobre su hombro hacia el reloj.

—Tengo todavía casi media hora. Si entras, te harán un billón de preguntas simplemente porque estás uniformado.

Me reí, alzando un hombro y señalando su salón.

—Puedo con eso.

—De acuerdo —rio—. Te lo advertí, sargento. —Ella se apartó, dejándome entrar y estaba súper consciente de los muchos pares de jóvenes ojos en mí—. Clase, este es mi amigo, el sargento Masen.

—Hola, sargento Masen —canturrearon.

—¿Dónde está tu arma? —disparó primero Ryan lo que se convirtieron en muchas, muchas preguntas.

—En el cuartel —respondí—. No la podía traer en el avión.

—¿Peleaste contra terroristas?

—Sí. Ahora entreno a hombres para que lo hagan.

—¿Manejaste un tanque?

—No.

—¿Volaste aviones?

—No, eso lo hace la armada.

Y ellos siguieron y siguieron, hasta que me sentí como en una reunión informativa, o prisionero de guerra torturado… no estaba seguro de cuál. Estaba a punto de comenzar a responder con mi nombre, rango y número de serie, pero fui salvado por la campana al mismo tiempo que una pequeña hizo dos preguntas más en rápida sucesión.

—¿Eres el novio de la señorita Swan? ¿Te vas a casar con ella? —preguntó una niña con cabello ondulado y oscuro y grandes ojos avellana, pestañeando en mi dirección mientras se levantaba de su pupitre.

—¡Carrie! —se carcajeó Bella—. Son suficientes preguntas, chicos. Que tengan un buen fin de semana. Nos vemos el lunes.

Carrie se veía horriblemente decepcionada por no haber obtenido su respuesta, así que me arrodillé enfrente de ella. Sabía por varias conversaciones que ésta era la nueva estudiante tímida de Bella que se había mudado a Seattle, así que me imaginaba que le había tomado todo lo que tenía para siquiera hacer esa pregunta, ni qué decir dos.

—Sí… y sí —susurré, guiñándole un ojo y sonriendo cuando una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

—Bien —susurró de vuelta—. Ella es genial.

—Así es —acordé con un asentimiento, levantándome mientras el salón se vaciaba.

—Adiós, señorita Swan —murmuró bajito, despidiéndose con un movimiento de mano.

—Adiós, Carrie. Diviértete este fin de semana en el parque —dijo Bella mientras empacaba sus cosas, mirando cuando Carrie nos dejó. Solos.

Ambos reaccionamos inmediatamente, y Bella voló hacia mis brazos.

—No puedo creer que vinieras —sollozó mientras la alzaba del suelo, sosteniéndola lo más cerca que podía, mis brazos envueltos alrededor de ella—. ¡Te he extrañado jodidamente demasiado!

Enterré el rostro en su cuello, inhalando el aroma que había extrañado con todo mi ser.

—No podía no venir —murmuré, presionando los labios contra su oreja—. Es solo el fin de semana, amor, pero…

La cabeza de Bella se alzó y me sostuvo el rostro con sus manos.

—No me importa —dijo efusivamente, y de repente su boca estuvo sobre la mía.

Dios, cómo había extrañado besarla. Fue desesperado y profundo, dulce y salado. Era todo lo que había extrañado y más. Los labios chocaban mutuamente, lenguas clamando y provocando y probando, recordando, y respiraciones pesadas contra nuestras mejillas. Para cuando se deslizó por mi frente hacia el suelo, me tomó todo en mí para no colocarla sobre el escritorio.

Bella sostuvo el frente de mi camisa, alzando la mirada hacia mí.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo te tengo?

—Hasta el domingo en la tarde —susurré contra su frente—. No podré estar aquí en tu verdadero cumpleaños, así que te robaré.

—¿No iremos a casa? —preguntó, y yo ya estaba negando con la cabeza.

—No, no esta vez, amor —le dije calmadamente cuando su rostro decayó un poco, colocando el cabello detrás de sus orejas—. Si coloco un pie en esa casa, nunca me iré. No puedo ausentarme sin permiso estando tan cerca de que mi servicio termine —reí antes de ponerme serio—. Bella, cuando venga a casa… no quiero irme. Déjame consentirte este fin de semana. ¿Por favor?

—Pero necesito…

Coloqué mis dedos en sus labios.

—No necesitas nada. He arreglado todo.

—¡Esto era lo que las chicas estaban tramando! —rio, negando con la cabeza y envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello—. Bueno, entonces, sargento… supongo que soy toda suya.

—Bien —gruñí dramáticamente en su cuello, haciendo que chillara hasta reír—. Entonces eres oficialmente mi prisionera.


	135. Chapter 135

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia de _**Sarge's Girls.**_ Yo solo me encargo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Link del perfil de las autoras originales: https / www fanfiction net/ u / 4021263 / Sarge-s-Girls**

 **Link para la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8182137 / 1 / Coming-Home**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 135: Bella**

 **Seattle… viernes, 10 de septiembre de 2010, 3:10 p. m.**

—Aún no puedo creer que estés aquí —bufé, negando con la cabeza mientras metía la portátil en mi bolsa y comenzaba a ponérmela sobre el hombro.

Edward suavemente me la quitó y la pasó a su otra mano antes de entrelazar nuestros dedos.

—Créelo —dijo con una dulce sonrisa de lado—. ¿Es solo esto lo que necesitas?

Asentí, mirando hacia mi escritorio.

—Tengo tareas que necesito calificar allí en algún momento de este fin de semana, pero…

—No, ¡claro que no! —gorjeó Alice feliz desde el umbral de la puerta. Rebotó emocionada hacia mí y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, abrazándome fuertemente—. Disfruta el fin de semana, dulzura. Te tengo cubierta —susurró.

Alejándose, alzó una mano hacia Edward, dejando que él le diera mi bolsa.

—¿Algo que necesite saber?

Riendo, negué con la cabeza.

—Problemas matemáticos simples. Cualquier pregunta o duda, solo haz una nota en otra hoja y puedo verla el domingo en la noche —suspirando, miré hacia Edward y luego de regreso a Alice—. Gracias por ayudarlo, Ali —murmuré.

—Por supuesto, Bells. Rose dijo que te deseara un buen fin de semana y que no hagas nada que ella no haría. —Ella sonrió cuando me carcajeé.

—Dios, eso significa que tengo permiso para hacer casi todo —le dije a Edward, rodando los ojos.

—Rose es una mujer inteligente —dijo con toda naturalidad, el brillo en sus ojos delatando lo divertido que estaba—. Alice, tu ayuda fue enormemente apreciada.

—Solo trae a mi Jazzy a casa sano y salvo, y estaremos a mano —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

Los tres dejamos el salón y caminamos hacia el pequeño pasillo juntos, pasando a un par de maestras y estudiantes despeinados. No vi a Angela, o le hubiera presentado a Edward, e ignoré la puerta de Jessica saliendo del edificio, sin querer someter a Edward a lo que sería su fascinación por él.

—¡Oh! —Miré hacia la fila de autos donde estaba mi Fusion estacionado—. ¿Qué con mi auto? ¿Supongo que alquilaste uno? —le pregunté a Edward.

Él asintió.

—Rose dijo que ella se encargaría de eso.

Alice asintió y tendió su mano.

—Dame tus llaves, Bells. Rose me buscó esta mañana y ella va a ir a tu casa para buscarme cuando deje tu auto.

Sonriendo, me las saqué del bolsillo y se las entregué.

—Gracias de nuevo, Ali.

Ella simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—¡Ahora ve! Disfruta tu fin de semana, y no te preocupes por nada.

Edward me jaló hacia su costado y nos giró hacia la dirección de los visitantes del estacionamiento.

—Gracias, Alice. Planeo hacerlo. —Con una sonrisa, su mano se deslizó para agarrar mi trasero a través de los pantalones y apretar—. ¡Edward! —reí, mirando alrededor con mi rostro enrojecido.

—Relájate, Isabella —canturreó—. Nadie está aquí afuera.

Lo golpeé en el costado y alcé mis manos hacia atrás para tomar su mano con la mía, despidiéndome de Alice mientras se alejaba y tocaba bocina una vez.

Varios minutos después, nos dirigíamos hacia el sur por la Avenida Aurora.

—¿A dónde vamos? —pregunté mientras cruzábamos el lago Union.

—Emmett y Jasper me aconsejaron a dónde hospedarme —admitió, apretándome los dedos, los cuales aún estaban unidos con los suyos, descansando sobre su muslo—. Dijeron que había un lugar en Puget Sound que se veía sobre el agua y la ciudad, el cual se supone que debe ser realmente romántico y bonito. Incluso puedes ver la Space Needle, la cual está justo bajando la calle.

Jadeando, me giré para mirarlo.

—¿Iremos a The Edgewater? —Sabía que me veía como un pez fuera del agua, pero era incapaz de no mirarlo atónita.

Él sonrió.

—¿Entonces has escuchado sobre el lugar?

—¡Sí! Angela dijo que allí es donde ella y Ben se van a quedar para su luna de miel. Iban a celebrar su boda allá, pero estaba apartado para la fecha que ellos querían. He pasado por allí manejando, claro, pero nunca he entrado.

El lugar era realmente interesante desde afuera. Estaba literalmente construido sobre el agua, casi en un forma d "J" en vez de un edificio cuadrado o rectangular. El interior se suponía que era una mezcla entre ecléctico, moderno y rustico, dependiendo en cuál habitación te quedabas, y extremadamente lujoso. Esperaba que tuviéramos vista del agua, pero mirar el centro de Seattle no sería malo… aunque tenía dudas sobre la vista que querría ver con Edward en la habitación conmigo.

—Tenemos la suite del penthouse —dijo Edward, como si hubiera escuchado mis pensamientos—. Pensé que te gustaría ver el agua y las montañas en vez de la ciudad. ¿Está bien?

Gracias a Dios que se detuvo en una luz roja porque no podía aguantar más. Sacando mi mano de la de él, la alcé y lo jalé para un beso, el cual no duró ni lo suficientemente cerca para mi gusto. Fuimos interrumpidos cuando una bocina se escuchó detrás de nosotros, dejándonos saber que la luz se había puesto en verde.

Edward rio, tomando mi mano de nuevo mientras aceleraba.

—Supongo que ese es un sí.

—Definitivamente un sí —reí, relajándome contra el asiento—. Estaba pensando que esperaba que tuviéramos la vista del Sound, pero no estaba segura de lo mucho que disfrutaríamos de la vista… no sé sobre ti, pero planeo estar bastante ocupada todo el fin de semana.

Cuando alzó la mirada hacia mí, sus ojos estaban oscuros.

—¿Quién dijo que no podemos disfrutar ambos? Después de todo, hay un balcón privado… en la noche, debajo de las estrellas.

Sentí calor recorrerme el cuerpo, imaginándonos afuera, yo montando a Edward mientras mirábamos el reflejo de la luz de la luna en el agua.

Apretando los muslos, desesperadamente necesitando fricción, deslicé la mano de la suya para palmear el frente de sus pantalones.

—Maneja más rápido —urgí, apretando a través de la encarpada tela.

 ** _…_**

Para cuando Edward y yo llegamos al ascensor, sentía como si fuera a explotar. Lo había extrañado tanto, y físicamente, nada había sido lo mismo desde que había regresado de Florida. Nada que pudiera hacer por mí misma me satisfacía de la manera en que él lo hacía, y ahora que estaba conmigo era como si cada fibra de mi ser estaba deseosa de él.

Estaba de pie enfrente de él, mi espalda contra su pecho. Podía sentir cada centímetro duro de él, desde su pecho sólido hasta sus muslos y esa insistente erección que chocaba con mi trasero mientras él lentamente y a escondidas embestía contra mí. No estábamos solos en el ascensor, desafortunadamente, así que no me podía tocar como ambos queríamos. En su lugar, sus brazos estaban alrededor de mí, manteniendo mi cuerpo presionado con el suyo.

—Sé lo que estás pensando, mi chica perversa —murmuró en mi oído luego de que me empujara contra su polla—. La primera vez que estemos solos en esta cosa, será mejor que estés usando un vestido o falda, amor, porque este ascensor será nuestro.

Estremeciéndome, tragué grueso.

Lamentablemente, el empleado del hotel al otro lado del ascensor se quedó con nosotros durante todo el camino hacia arriba y salió al mismo tiempo que nosotros, así que no hubo oportunidad de que sucediera nada.

Edward me llevó por el pasillo hacia la habitación que decía Penthouse 1. Sacó una llave de hotel de su bolsillo y la deslizó por la ranura, esperando hasta que la luz se convirtiera en verde para sacarla y abrir la puerta.

En el segundo en que la puerta se cerró detrás de nosotros, me encontré presionada contra la pared, los brazos de Edward encerrándome entre ella y su cálido cuerpo.

—Dios, te he extrañado —gruñó antes de inclinar su cabeza y rozar sus labios con los míos.

Comencé a decirle que también lo había extrañado, pero no tuve la oportunidad. Su mano se movió para enredarse en mi cabello, y la utilizó para alzar mi cabeza, capturando mis labios en un beso apasionado que me tenía balanceándome sobre los pies. Nuestras lenguas lamiendo y probando mientras él forzaba mi cabeza hacia atrás, profundizando el beso. Justo cuando pensé que explotaría con solo su beso, dejó un dulce beso más en mis labios y se alejó, dejándonos a ambos sin respiración.

—Ven, amor —dijo, tendiéndome la mano.

—Estaba a punto —gruñí bromista.

Sus ojos brillaron con alegría mientras me guiaba hacia la habitación.

Ignoré la suite mientras caminábamos hacia el área de la sala, pasando el comedor hacia la gran habitación. Noté las grandes ventanas, pero mis ojos se posaron sobre la cama y allí fue hacia donde me dirigí, llevándolo conmigo.

Cuando la parte de atrás de mis pantorrillas tocaron el borde de la cama, solté su mano y las alcé hacia el botón de mi blusa.

—Bella, espera —dijo, colocando una mano sobre la mía—. Hice una reservación para cenar en el restaurante Place Pigalle, justo bajando la calle. Quiero llevarte a una cena romántica —explicó.

Dios, se veía tan dulce y sincero, pero sabía que podíamos salir el sábado en la noche. Hoy, solo quería a Edward.

Desabotonando otro botón, negué con la cabeza lentamente.

—Llévame mañana —sugerí bajito, mordiéndome el labio cuando sus ojos notaron cada centímetro de piel que revelaba mientras mis manos viajaban de botón en botón—. Por favor, Edward —dije, finalmente desabotonando los últimos botones luego de sacar la camisa de mis pantalones.

Con sus ojos de un verde tan oscuro que parecían casi negros, Edward rio, negando con la cabeza.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —pregunté cuando se sacó el móvil del bolsillo y marcó un par de botones antes de llevarlo a su oreja.

Él sonrió de lado y dio un paso hacia mí hasta que sentí la tela rustica de su uniforme rozar contra la suave piel de mi estómago.

—Cancelando nuestra reservación para cenar…


	136. Chapter 136

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia de _**Sarge's Girls.**_ Yo solo me encargo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Link del perfil de las autoras originales: https / www fanfiction net/ u / 4021263 / Sarge-s-Girls**

 **Link para la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8182137 / 1 / Coming-Home**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 136: Edward**

 **Seattle... viernes, 10 de septiembre de 2010, 3:46 p. m.**

—¿Que estás haciendo? —preguntó Bella, pero apenas me pude concentrar en el móvil en mis manos debido a la abundante cantidad de piel siendo lentamente revelada delante de mí.

Dando un paso hacia adelante, me coloqué el móvil en la oreja.

—Cancelando nuestra reservación...

Debí haber sabido mejor que provocarla mientras estaba hablando por teléfono, especialmente ya que había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez. El hecho de que ella se estaba saliendo con la suya al quedarnos, hizo que las comisuras de sus labios se alzaran en una sonrisa malvada. No que yo no hubiera considerado olvidarme sobre el restaurante desde el momento en que entramos en el ascensor.

Mi voz se escuchó chillona como si tuviera trece años cuando alguien finalmente contestó el teléfono en el restaurante porque Bella no solo me desabotonó la camisa sino que de repente estaba de rodillas enfrente de mí, con mi cinturón suelto y mi cierre siendo lentamente bajado. Incluso mis putas botas estaban desamarradas. Era como si mi cerebro hubiera dejado de funcionar de repente. Abrí la boca para decirle algo a la chica al otro lado de la línea, pero nada salió a excepción de una dura exhalación de mi parte debido a que la mano de Bella se había envuelto alrededor de mi polla deseosa sobre la tela de mi bóxer.

—A la mierda —gruñí, terminando la llamada y tirando el móvil en la silla que estaba al lado de la cama—. Lo descifrarán cuando no aparezcamos —balbuceé, desprendiéndome del uniforme y jalándome la camisa para sacármela por la cabeza.

Bella rio contra mi barriga, pero puse los ojos en blanco cuando sus dedos se insertaron en la banda elástica de mi ropa interior, la cual tenía un gran lazo rojo impreso en el frente, sacando y tironeando hasta que me desprendí de todo. Eso dejó a mi chica en el sujetador y braga más adorable que alguna vez había visto, o tal vez no la había visto usarlos en persona. Bella llevaba puesto algo en rosa pálido, con encaje negro en el borde y ella estaba demasiado lejos. No podía tocarla.

—Jesús, Bella —dije, acunando su rostro para acercarla hacia mí, pero ella no se movió—. No tienes... este fin de semana se trata de ti, bonita.

Mi chica sonrió de lado, haciendo que un estremecimiento me atravesara el cuerpo cuando ligeramente rozó sus labios por mi polla hacia arriba, apenas haciendo contacto, pero lo sentí por todas-putas-partes

—Y yo quiero chupar tu polla, Edward. ¿Me estás negando eso? —inquirió, su voz tan jodidamente sexy, suave y provocadora.

Antes de que pudiera responder, su boca se envolvió alrededor de mí y me hundió lentamente, en caliente y húmedo y jodidamente fenomenal. Mi cabeza cayó hacia atrás, mis manos se hundieron profundamente en rizos oscuros y sedosos, y olvidé mi jodido nombre. En realidad, ella probablemente nos estaba haciendo un favor, porque me iba a venir jodidamente rápido. Mientras el fuego se construía en lo profundo de mi estómago, finalmente miré hacia abajo para clavar la mirada en oscuros ojos marrones. Podía ver el mismo deseo, la misma necesidad que coincidía con la mía, y podía ver simplemente cuánto me amaba. Irradiaba de su toque, de sus ojos, de su silenciosa ansia de hacerme mover.

—Maldición, he extrañado tu boca en mí —jadeé, cerrando los ojos fuertemente, pero sabía que no había mucho más de su dulce boca que pudiera aguantar.

Tarareó alrededor de mí, y lo perdí. Una sarta de maldiciones dejó mi boca cuando ella tragó duro, tomando todo lo que se derramó de mí.

Bella lucía bastante orgullosa de sí misma cuando finalmente pude ver bien, y me agaché para recogerla, lanzando su dulce trasero hacia el medio de la cama. Provocando que las risitas más dulces salieran de ella.

—¿Crees que estoy satisfecho, sexy? —pregunté, gateando para ponerme encima de ella. Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás con su risa, y mordí y lamí su cuello. No pude evitar la sonrisa ante el sonido de pura felicidad viniendo de ella, muy diferente de cómo había estado en las últimas conversaciones que tuvimos. Sacando el cabello de su cara, la miré fijamente—. Creo que eres aún más linda que la última vez que te vi —susurré la verdad, mi ceño frunciéndose.

—No puedo creer cuánto te extrañé —susurró de vuelta, inclinándose para besarme los labios suavemente.

—Lo sé, nena. Yo también —dije, finalmente solo perdiéndome en ella.

Lo que empezó como algo divertido y coqueto cambió lentamente a intenso y desesperado. Con cada roce y giro de nuestras lenguas, con cada dedo enterrado en mi espalda, mis hombros, mi trasero, y con cada dulce gemido imparable, mis manos agarraban y jalaban, acunando y acariciando. Intenté trabajar alrededor de las copas de su sostén, pero en realidad, la cosa simplemente estaba en el jodido camino. Sin apartarme de los dulces labios de Bella, nos giré hacia nuestros costados, finalmente desabrochando la maldita cosa, dejando a mis placas justo en donde pertenecían, entre sus suaves pechos.

—¡Fuera, maldita sea! —gruñí contra su boca, alejándome solo lo suficiente así ella podía levantar el brazo frenéticamente y arrancarlo, tirándolo en algún lugar de la habitación.

—Vuelve aquí —ordenó, sonriendo ante mi risa profunda cuando sus dedos trataron de enredarse en mi cabello corto y jalarme encima de ella—. Te vas a dejar crecer esa mierda de nuevo, Edward.

—Sí, señora —respondí sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces, sonriendo diabólicamente ante el sonido sexy como el demonio que hizo cuando mi mano finalmente acunó uno de sus pechos por completo—. Mmm, hombre, extrañé estos...

Deslizándome un poco por su cuerpo, pellizqué y provoqué un pezón mientras mi boca se aferraba al otro, lamiendo con la lengua, raspando con los dientes, finalmente lo chupé fuerte en mi boca, todo para ver sus ojos ponerse en blanco, su espalda arquearse, y sus caderas moverse duramente contra las mías.

Estaba tan jodidamente duro por ella de nuevo, que ni siquiera era divertido, y por un instante, me pregunté si mi cuerpo siempre reaccionaría de esta forma a ella.

Bajando los labios hacia su estómago, sonreí, arremolinando la lengua dentro de su ombligo.

—Oh, dulce chica... creo que necesito marcarte de nuevo. ¿No? —pregunté, agarrando cada lado de su bonita braga rosa y negra—. Creo que mi lugar especial luce excesivamente desnudo sin ella...

—Edward, por favor... —resopló, levantando las caderas cuando deslicé su ropa interior lentamente hacia abajo, solo para tirarla en algún lugar detrás de mí.

—Dime, amor —ordené, arremolinando la lengua a lo largo de la línea de su bikini y sonriendo cuando todo su cuerpo se arqueó. Forzando a sus caderas a retroceder, chupé duro su piel, asegurándome de poner un beso en mi marca cuando estuvo hecha. Gritó mi nombre de nuevo, y alcé la mirada hacia su expresión dolorida—. Tienes que decirme, Isabella —canturreé, extendiendo sus piernas e inclinándome para inhalar la esencia pura de ella, almizcle, terroso, pero floral todo al mismo tiempo.

Quería jodidamente comérmela viva, porque podía ver cuán mojada estaba por mí, pero manos pequeñas y firmes jalaron mis hombros, mi cara, mis bíceps.

—Te quiero... —gruñó, su cuerpo retorciéndose en las ondas más elegantes—. Dentro, bebé... por favor…

—No te atrevas a rogar —susurré, moviéndome hacia su cara al mismo tiempo que mi mano palmeaba su coño caliente posesivamente. Mi voz era casi un gruñido ronco cuando continué con «Nunca», antes de que mi boca encontrara la suya de nuevo al mismo tiempo que hundía dos dedos profundamente dentro de ella.

Ver su coño y sentirlo eran dos niveles completamente diferentes de cielo, o de infierno... no estaba seguro de cuál, porque verlo mojado, hinchado y deseoso era sexy como todo el infierno; sentirlo firmemente agarrando mis dedos y saber que mi polla estaba a punto de hundirse en él era otro. Mi polla se retorció con fuerza ante el deseo por ella.

—No —protestó, agarrándome la mano—. Tú... Edward. Dentro...

Moviéndome un poco, me alineé en su entrada, presionando mi frente con la suya mientras lentamente me deslizaba profundo dentro de ella.

—Joder —respiré, mis ojos clavándose en los suyos—. Oh, nena... te sientes tan jodidamente bien.

La boca de Bella se abrió mientras respiraba pesadamente, sus manos acunándome la cara. Ella era pecado y sexo, belleza y amor, todo envuelto alrededor de mí con piel suave y piernas fuertes. Y por primera vez en meses, me sentí completo de nuevo.

Hundiendo los dedos en el cabello de su nuca, besé el lugar detrás de su oreja que sabía que la volvía loca al mismo tiempo que salía casi todo el camino fuera de ella. Empujando de nuevo, comencé un ritmo profundo y lento, susurrando todo lo que había extrañado desde que ella se había ido.

Bella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cabeza para abrazarme con fuerza contra su cuello. Sus paredes se apretaron alrededor de mí, y supe que estaba cerca.

Arrastrando los dientes a lo largo de su piel suave solo para succionar levemente, susurré:

—Córrete para mí, Bella.

No pude evitar sonreír contra su piel cuando su cuerpo instantáneamente me obedeció. Joder, ella era simplemente impresionante cuando se venía, piel que se sonrojaba todo el camino desde sus mejillas a su pecho hasta su ombligo, un cuello que se arqueaba hacia atrás en la almohada, y ojos oscuros que se ponían en blanco, todo mientras mi nombre salía hermosamente desde sus labios hacia mi oído.

—Espera, amor —jadeé, sentándome sobre mis rodillas y agarrando sus caderas.

Nada era tan impresionante como Bella extendida enfrente de mí, tan perfecto como ver a mi polla moverse adentro y afuera de ella y como sus pechos moviéndose con cada estocada que le daba. Agarró el respaldar de la cama, sus dientes hundiéndose en su labio inferior mientras yo jalaba sus caderas hacia las mías una y otra vez. Mi pulgar buscó su clítoris.

—Otro, nena. Dámelo —ordené, apretando los dientes cuando sus talones se enterraron en mi trasero.

Sabía que no aguantaría otro de sus orgasmos. Ella apretaba con demasiada fuerza, se sentía jodidamente bien para yo sobrevivir a eso. Tan pronto como sus piernas sujetaron mis muslos con más fuerza y su cabeza cayó hacia atrás, su respiración saliendo en ráfagas cortas, acabé al mismo tiempo que ella lo hizo. Ambos gritamos, y caí sobre ella, apoyando los brazos a ambos lados de su cabeza mientras mi respiración se detenía por completo cuando su coño me ordeñó.

—No te muevas, no te muevas —jadeó Bella, envolviéndose alrededor de mí y jalándome hacia ella.

—Está bien —dije, permitiendo que la mayoría de mi peso se posara en ella—. Te aplastaré.

—No importa —dijo con un pequeño encogimiento de hombro.

Me reí bajito, dejando besos en su mejilla, nariz, y finalmente en sus labios. Mirándola fijamente, susurré:

—Te amo.

—También te amo —dijo de vuelta, dándome mi sonrisa favorita mientras sus dientes se aferraban a su labio inferior—. Estoy tan feliz de que estés aquí.

—Veo eso —bromeé, sonriendo cuando ella se rio porque eso provocó que cosas absolutamente sensacionales le pasaran a nuestros cuerpos—. Te extrañaba, y supuse que te debía una sorpresa de cumpleaños...

Sonrió, inclinándose hacia arriba para presionar sus labios con los míos.

—Qué suerte la mía. Siento lo de la cena...

—Yo no —dije, sonriendo torcidamente y encogiendo un hombro. Arrastré el dorso de los dedos a lo largo de su mejilla—. Realmente debo cancelar esa reservación. ¿Servicio a la habitación?

—Sí —aceptó con un asentimiento y otro beso a mis labios—. No comí mucho en el almuerzo, y puedo imaginar que estás hambriento después de viajar.

—Sí, pero todavía quiero consentirte. ¿Crees que te puedes contener de tocarme el tiempo suficiente para ponerlo en marcha, dulce chica? —reí.

Suspiró, poniendo los ojos en blanco, pero dramáticamente dijo:

—Lo intentaré, bebé. Pero no hago ninguna promesa.

Me reí, besé sus labios, y me retiré de su abrazo.

—Supongo que eso tendrá que funcionar. No te muevas —gruñí, apuntándola con un dedo.

Se rio, levantando las manos en señal de rendición.

—Sí... _sargento._

Sacudiendo la cabeza ante lo mucho que me volvía loco, salí rápidamente de la cama y agarré mi teléfono para finalizar lo que había _tratado_ de hacer antes. Aunque, por la mirada hambrienta en sus ojos, no estaba seguro de qué tan lejos llegaría.


	137. Chapter 137

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia de _**Sarge's Girls.**_ Yo solo me encargo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Link del perfil de las autoras originales: https / www fanfiction net/ u / 4021263 / Sarge-s-Girls**

 **Link para la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8182137 / 1 / Coming-Home**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 137: Bella**

 **Seattle... viernes, 10 de septiembre de 2010, 5:52 p. m.**

Gemí un poco cuando me estiré, ya sintiendo el ardor por el uso de músculos que no había utilizado mucho desde que dejé Florida. Edward y yo no habíamos estado en el hotel por más de un par de horas, pero habíamos hecho el amor dos veces y yo me había venido dos veces más por su boca y dedos.

—¿Estás bien? —murmuró en voz baja, pasando sus dedos suavemente a través de mi cabello mientras yacía en sus brazos.

—Mmm. Solo un poco sensible —me rio, mis dedos haciendo su propia exploración de la fina capa de vello en su pecho y el "camino feliz" que conducía a lo que en este momento estaba cubierto solo por una sábana.

Edward me apretó más contra su costado y me dejó un beso en la sien.

—¿Quieres relajarte en la bañera antes de que llegue la cena?

Echando un vistazo al reloj, vi que tendría cerca de diez minutos antes de que el servicio a la habitación entregara la orden que Edward había pedido en secreto, queriendo sorprenderme.

—Nop, estoy bien —respondí, girándome de vuelta hacia él y sonriendo—. ¿Tal vez podemos usar juntos esa gran bañera más tarde?

Asintió, sonriendo satisfecho.

—Suena perfecto, amor.

—Sin embargo, me voy a levantar e ir un momento al baño —dije, dándome cuenta que parte de mi incomodidad era porque realmente tenía que responder al llamado de la naturaleza. También quería limpiarme un poco—. Voy a limpiarme y a lavarme la cara.

Me levanté y le acuné la cara con la palma, acariciando su barbilla desaliñada con el pulgar antes de inclinarme para besarlo con ternura.

—Te amo, Edward Masen —le dije, sintiendo cada pedacito de emoción dentro de mí brotando y amenazando con salir ante el amor que vi en sus ojos verdes entornados y su sonrisa suave y torcida.

—¿En realidad tienes alguna idea de cuán importante eres para mí? ¿Alguna idea en lo absoluto de cuánto te amo? —preguntó en voz baja en respuesta.

Sentí mi corazón fallar cuando dijo esas simples palabras. No pude evitar besarlo de nuevo, sintiéndome tan extraordinariamente agradecida y afortunada por tener a este hombre en mi vida.

Finalmente, rompí el beso, decidiendo que mi cuerpo había tenido suficiente espera. Me puse de pie y caminé desnuda hacia el baño. Cuando miré hacia atrás, él se había levantado en la cama, recostándose en el cabecero, la sábana acumulada alrededor de su cintura. Lucía relajado y jodidamente feliz, me tomó todo lo que tenía para cerrar la puerta detrás de mí.

 _ **...**_

Escuché el golpe en la puerta de la suite justo después de que saliera del baño. Viendo la camisa y el bóxer de Edward en el piso, rápidamente me los puse. Su uniforme estaba en el piso, también, así que cuando lo escuché hablando con el camarero del servicio a la habitación, me tuve que preguntar qué se había puesto para ir a la sala de estar.

Tan pronto como la puerta de la suite se cerró, caminé hacia Edward, comprobándome de forma consciente la barbilla por señales de baba mientras miraba los chándales grises que colgaban bajos en sus caderas, mostrando la V que guiaba a la tierra prometida. Aparentemente, me había quedado pasmada estúpidamente en la puerta durante mucho tiempo, porque él levantó la vista de arreglar los platos en la mesa y me ofreció una sexy y conocedora sonrisa.

—Me gusta tu elección de vestuario, Isabella —dijo, su voz más profunda de lo normal. Caminó lentamente con sus pies descalzos hacia mí, deteniéndose justo antes de en realidad tocarme. Pasando un dedo por el cuello de la camisa, apenas me tocó la piel, encendiendo fuego bajo su toque.

—¿No necesitamos cenar, verdad? —pregunté, apretando las manos en puños a los costados. Lo deseaba tanto, incluso después de todo el tiempo que ya habíamos pasado en la cama.

Edward se rio, deslizando su mano hacia atrás para acunarme la nuca y enredar los dedos con suavidad en mi cabello. Me alzó la cabeza y bajó la de él para rozarme los labios con los suyos una vez, dos veces. Sus labios estaban cálidos y suaves y sus besos tiernos.

—Vamos a comer, amor. Tenemos toda la noche para eso, y necesitaremos la energía que la cena nos dará.

 _ **...**_

Puse el tenedor en el plato, incapaz de comer otro bocado. Miré con añoranza los postres cubiertos por una tapa, pero sabía que si comía el que Edward había ordenado para mí —una mousse de triple chocolate con reducción de brandy de cereza— estaría demasiado llena para algo más esta noche, y eso era simplemente inaceptable.

—Podemos ponerlos en el refrigerador para más tarde —dijo Edward, interrumpiendo mi debate interno.

Mirando hacia arriba, vi la sonrisa sexy mientras él trataba y fallaba en contener su diversión.

Pensé en pretender estar indignada, diciéndole que no todos podíamos tener un estómago sin fondo —dónde él y los chicos ponían toda la comida que ingerían, no tenía idea— pero después de un momento, me di cuenta, a la mierda. Riéndome bajito, asentí.

—Eso estaría bien.

Puse los postres en el pequeño refrigerador mientras Edward juntaba el resto de nuestros platos y los ponía en el pasillo. Cuando él regreso al comedor, yo estaba mirando hacia el agua desde una de las ventanas panorámicas de pared a pared de la suite. Envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mí, él puso su barbilla en mi hombro y suspiró.

—¿Feliz? —le pregunté, girándome en sus brazos y poniéndome de puntillas para besarlo suavemente.

Sonrió contra mis labios, asintiendo.

—Increíblemente.

Cuando me bajó de nuevo a mis pies, me estremecí.

—¿Tienes frío? —me preguntó, frotándome la espalda y apretándome más contra él.

—Un poco —admití. Parados donde estábamos, el cristal de la ventana estaba frío por el aire de afuera—. Y simplemente llena y relajada.

—¿Qué tal un baño? —murmuró Edward contra mi cabello, mientras sus manos se movían para frotarme los brazos, calentándome.

Ni siquiera tuve que pensarlo. Mirándolo, sonreí.

—¿Te me unes?

En respuesta, me levantó en sus brazos, riéndose cuando chillé y reí, y me cargó hacia el baño, dejándome de pie de nuevo justo dentro de la puerta.

Viéndose casi avergonzado, Edward gesticuló hacia la puerta del inodoro, que estaba separado solo en una esquina del baño.

—¿Quieres…?

Sonreí, estirándome para besarlo de nuevo, y después asentí.

—Abre el agua —murmuré contra sus labios antes de girarme y cerrar la puerta detrás de mí.

Cuando regresé, Edward sonrió y me rozó al pasarme para encargarse de sí mismo. Cuando la puerta se cerró, me saqué la camiseta y el bóxer, pateándolos fuera del camino antes de moverme a la encimera, donde la bolsa con mis cosas de baño estaba. Desempaqué lo que sabía que necesitaría —gracias, Alice y Rose— y después me moví hacia la gran bañera en el otro lado de la habitación. El agua estaba hasta la mitad. Me estiré para probar la temperatura, y encontrándola simplemente perfecta —suficientemente cálida para sentirse caliente, pero no hirviendo— con cuidado me metí.

No pude evitar el bajo gemido que se me escapó mientras me sumergía en el agua. Ya podía sentirla funcionando para calentarme y relajarme, tanto que no lo escuché a Edward hasta que se paró al lado de la bañera. Mirando hacia arriba con sorpresa, sentí mi cara calentarse ante su expresión divertida.

—¿Durmiéndote? —preguntó inocentemente.

Gruñí juguetonamente y me senté, corriéndome hacia adelante así él podía deslizarse detrás de mí.

—Métete, Masen —resoplé, sonriendo mientras él se reía y se metía con cuidado a la bañera.

Una vez que se acomodó, sus largas piernas por fuera de las mías y sus brazos envueltos con soltura alrededor de mi cintura, suspiré con felicidad y cubrí sus brazos con los míos, jugando con el vello fino en estos con los dedos. Estuvimos en silencio por unos minutos, simplemente relajándonos y dejando que el agua nos calmara. Finalmente, rompí el silencio con un pensamiento que me había estado rondando en la cabeza desde esta mañana cuando desperté.

—Tres semanas…

—¿Mmmm? —preguntó Edward, su cálido aliento haciéndome cosquillas en el cuello.

—Hasta que estés fuera —expliqué—. Ese fue mi primer pensamiento esta mañana. Desde ayer faltan tres semanas hasta tu último día en el ejército.

Asintió sin comentar.

Después de otro momento de silencio, salió una pregunta de mí que no había planeado hacer.

—¿Lo extrañarás?

Edward me apretó una vez, suspirando.

—De alguna manera, lo haré. Extrañaré la camaradería, aunque ya soy amigo de Emmett y Jasper… así como tú eres de las chicas… no es como si voy a salir y no conocer a nadie. —Se detuvo, moviendo una mano para tomar la mía—. También voy a extrañar la estructura del ejército. Es todo lo que he conocido desde que tenía dieciocho. De repente estar sin eso va a ser malditamente desconcertante. —Su voz se profundizó en ese momento—. Pero lo que estoy ganando… No tienes idea, amor. Mucho más que cualquier cosa a la que estoy renunciando.

Girando la cabeza, le besé la mandíbula, su rastrojo de barba áspero bajo mis labios.

—¿Qué hay de ti? —preguntó después de otro minuto de silencio—. Tu vida también va a cambiar, dulce chica. ¿Estás preocupada?

Mi reacción inmediata fue una vehemente negación, pero en vez de decir algo, me tomé un minuto para realmente pensarlo. Finalmente, hablé.

—No estoy en realidad preocupada por la convivencia. Conocemos tanto el uno del otro para este momento que en realidad no vamos a encontrarnos con demasiadas sorpresas. Sin embargo, voy a extrañar algo —admití.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Nuestros correos —dije simplemente—. Siempre han sido honestos. Desde el comienzo, hemos sido capaces de hablar abiertamente sobre todo. Será diferente ahora.

Edward negó con la cabeza, apretándome la mano.

—La única cosa que será diferente ahora, es que en lugar de esas honestas y abiertas conversaciones sucediendo a través de correos, serán en persona. Si hacemos un esfuerzo, no solo no será diferente de una mala manera, será mejor. Todas esas veces que deseamos poder decirnos algo cara a cara… Ahora podemos. Puedo sostener tu mano —apretó mi mano con la suya— y mirarte a los ojos cuando hablemos de nuestro día. Si tienes un mal día en la escuela, puedo sostenerte en mis brazos. Y amor… todavía irás a la escuela, yo iré a la escuela. Nada dice que los correos tengan que detenerse.

Suspiré con felicidad cuando presionó otro beso en mi cabello.

Pronto, el agua comenzó a enfriarse. Me moví y accioné el drenaje, dejando que saliera un poco de agua, y después lo detuve y abrí el agua para que estuviera más caliente en la bañera. Cuando me moví hacia atrás, agarré la esponja y el gel de baño.

Estirándome sobre mi hombro, pregunté:

—¿Me lavas la espalda?

Edward los tomó, y escuché un clic cuando abrió la tapa y después el ruido del gel con esencia de fresa cuando apretó la botella. Suavemente me presionó la espalda alta, inclinándome hacia adelante un poco. Frotándome de arriba abajo la columna con firmeza, sacó mi cabello del camino así podía alcanzar mi cuello y hombros. Era tan relajante, me sentía de gelatina mientras sus manos se movían a mis brazos y alrededor de mi frente.

Usando lentos y sexys círculos, Edward comenzó a enjabonarme los pechos. Mi cabeza cayó hacia atrás sobre su hombro mientras él hacía círculos en cada pezón, volviéndolos aún más duros de lo que habían estado. Desde ahí, acarició por mi pecho y sobre mi estómago, haciéndome gemir cuando frotó la esponja sobre la parte de arriba de la línea del biquini, y continuó hacia abajo. Pero cuando se movió a la izquierda y al otro lado de mi muslo en vez de entre mis piernas, resoplé.

—No juegues… —dije con el ceño fruncido.

Edward se rio.

—Paciencia, amor.

Después de cambiar al otro muslo, entonces se movió de nuevo entre mis piernas y oh-tan-lentamente pasó desde abajo hacia arriba, presionando un poco más cuando rodeaba mi clítoris antes de volver hacia abajo. Una y otra vez así hizo, hasta que tuve miedo que con mucha más estimulación, me correría. No quería eso. Todavía no.

Inmovilizando su mano con la mía, me alejé de su cuerpo, me arrodillé, y después con cuidado me giré hasta que estuve a horcajadas en sus muslos. Estaba lo suficientemente lejos que nuestras partes bajas no se presionaban, pero lo suficientemente cerca que podría fácilmente alcanzarlo.

Agarrando la esponja de él, añadí más gel antes de agarrar una de sus manos. Le restregué cada mano y brazo con suavidad, masajeando a medida que pasaba. Los ojos de Edward estaban cerrados, su cabeza hacia atrás, totalmente relajado. Cuando moví la esponja hacia su pecho, suspiró, sus manos cayendo al agua y pasándolas perezosamente de arriba abajo por mis piernas, desde los tobillos a las rodillas y de vuelta.

Después de provocar sus pezones y ponerlos más tensos, pasé la esponja sobre las líneas de su abdomen, deseando que fuera mi lengua y no la esponja, finalmente llegando a la mata de vello entre sus piernas. Su erección estaba erguida y orgullosa, y no pude evitar pasar la esponja de arriba abajo por su longitud.

—¡Oh, joder! —gritó Edward con sorpresa. Alzó la cabeza, y abrió los ojos. Estaban entornados y oscuros, y su respiración estaba pesada mientras yo continuaba suavemente pasando la esponja sobre su pene—. Bella —gimió, sus dedos apretándose ligeramente alrededor de mis tobillos—. Tan caliente… tan resbaladiza…

Concentrándome en acariciar la parte inferior del eje justo debajo de la cabeza, supe que había encontrado su punto cuando sus caderas corcovearon.

—Tan sensible —murmuré, pasando la esponja sobre el lugar cerca de la cabeza de su polla donde la piel era ultra delgada y llena de terminaciones nerviosas.

—Bella… —Edward respiraba más rápido, suaves jadeos escapaban de sus labios cada pocas caricias de la esponja—. ¡Joder, nena!

Tanto como quería verlo venirse, quería sentirlo dentro de mí cuando lo hiciera. Tiré la esponja detrás de nosotros y después recogí puñado tras puñado de agua limpia para enjuagarnos. Todo el tiempo, los ojos de Edward estuvieron oscuros y entornados mientras me observaba desde debajo de sus pestañas.

Me ayudó a ponerme de pie y después a salir, extendiendo la mano para que la use de apoyo mientras lo seguía fuera de la bañera. Una vez que tuve ambos pies en el suelo, Edward me pasó una toalla.

—Tienes un minuto —me dijo en casi un gruñido—. Un minuto para secarte tanto como quieras antes de que te lleve a la cama.

 _¡Oh hombre!_


	138. Chapter 138

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia de _**Sarge's Girls.**_ Yo solo me encargo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Link del perfil de las autoras originales: https / www fanfiction net/ u / 4021263 / Sarge-s-Girls**

 **Link para la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8182137 / 1 / Coming-Home**

* * *

Capítulo traducido por Sarai GN

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 138: Edward**

 **Seattle... sábado, 11 de septiembre de 2010, 8:21 a. m.**

Mirando por las puertas correderas de cristal, pude sentir el ligero frío del día que emanaba del cristal mientras bebía una taza de café. Me levanté temprano, como siempre, tratando de asimilar el hecho de que estaba de pie en lo que sería mi nueva ciudad en menos de tres semanas. Quería verla, jugar en ella... pasar el día con mi chica aprendiendo sobre ella.

Me acerqué a la cama, dejando la taza en la mesita de noche, y me deslicé bajo las mantas detrás de Bella. Dejando un beso largo, lento en su tatuaje, sonreí contra su piel de olor dulce cuando ella reaccionó al instante.

—Despierta, Isabella —arrullé en su oído, incapaz de no provocarla deslizando la palma de la mano por su estómago y entre sus pechos. Me reí en silencio cuando ella gruñó, rodó hacia mí, y enterró la cara en mi cuello—. ¿Por favor, dulce chica? —susurré, sosteniéndola tan cerca como pude.

Sus piernas se enredaron con las mías, y volvió a gruñir mientras tiraba de mis pantalones de chándal con los dedos de los pies.

—¿Por qué tienes la piel... cubierta? —murmuró medio dormida en mi cuello.

—Porque estoy bastante seguro de que el chico que trae el desayuno a nuestra habitación no va a apreciar que abra la puerta desnudo —le dije.

Ella se rio suavemente, su aliento cálido tocándome la garganta.

—No lo sabes a ciencia cierta…

—No quiero averiguarlo. Vamos a ponerlo de esa manera.

—Eres bonito, sargento. Cualquier sexo puede apreciar eso —murmuró contra mi barbilla, dejándome suaves besos detrás de la oreja—. _Él_ podría darte propina a _ti_. —Sonrió contra mi oreja, claramente divertida con su broma.

Solté una risa, escondiéndola en su hombro desnudo.

—¿Bonito? Por favor nunca digas eso enfrente de Emmett. Los hombres preferimos toscamente guapos...

Bella resopló suavemente.

—Bien, como sea —suspiró con satisfacción, haciéndose hacia atrás para mirarme con los dulces ojos marrones soñolientos—. ¿Por qué estás levantado tan temprano?

—Quiero jugar contigo hoy.

—¿No es eso lo que hemos estado haciendo? —bromeó, dándole un beso a mi barbilla.

—Sí, y habrá más de eso. —Me reí, levantando las cejas de arriba abajo, lo que me valió otra risita y que rodara los ojos—. Pero yo me refería a allá afuera… vestidos, en público, viendo cualquier mierda.

Bella sonrió, me acunó la cara y asintió.

—¿Quieres ver la ciudad?

—Sí. —Asentí con vehemencia, dándole la mayor cara lastimera que pude hacer, al mismo tiempo que mi mano tomó su culo, dándole un apretón.

—Eso es bastante triste, nene —rio ella, sacudiendo la cabeza hacia mí—. No hay necesidad de la artillería pesada, Masen. Vamos a andar de turistas…

—¡Bien! —dije, besando sus labios con fuerza y rapidez—. Entonces a levantarse, señorita Swan. —Azoté su culo ligeramente.

—Provocador —murmuró, poniendo los ojos en blanco ante la risotada que solté. Se sentó, sosteniendo la sábana a su alrededor—. Sabes —musitó, pasando la mano libre por mi pelo—, nunca he visto la Space Needle...

—Vives aquí —señalé, elevando las cejas.

—Estoy al tanto de eso —se rio—. Solo... nunca he ido. —Ella encogió sus descubiertos hombros que no pude resistir besar.

Después la besé en los labios y rápidamente se levantó de la cama.

—Entonces definitivamente vamos... Desayuno. Baño. ¡Vamos!

Ella se rio, sacudiendo la cabeza, y me dio un saludo burlón.

—¡Señor, sí, señor!

 _ **...**_

—¿Quién sabía que todo eso estaba bajo tierra? —preguntó Bella, inclinándose hacia mi lado cuando pasé un brazo alrededor de ella al salir del pequeño restaurante.

—Al parecer, una gran cantidad de personas. Es un recorrido —bromeé con una risa, gruñendo cuando me pellizcó el estómago—. Oh, vamos. Sabes que siempre quisiste ver el primer inodoro...

—Um, la idea nunca entró en mi mente, Edward —murmuró—. Algunas cosas simplemente se aceptan literalmente.

—¿Quieres decir, como nuestro guía turístico que estaba coqueteando contigo? —pregunté, esquivando otro empuje a mi estómago.

—Era homosexual.

—No lo era en lo más mínimo —dije con una sonrisa y sacudí la cabeza—. De hecho, él probablemente tenga ya memorizado tu culo.

—¡Él te estaba viendo fijamente a ti! —se rio, el color tiñendo sus mejillas.

Los dos nos detuvimos en seco en la calle, al darnos cuenta de que el tipo nos había estado mirando fijamente a los dos. La sonrisa malvada de Bella se deslizó hasta su hermoso rostro. Pude ver lo que estaba a punto de decir a una milla de distancia.

Chasqueé la lengua, rodando los ojos.

—No comparto —dije con firmeza—. Demonios, apenas puedo jugar bien con los demás, Isabella.

—Juegas muy bien conmigo —ronroneó ella, envolviendo un brazo alrededor de mi cintura.

—Tú... Me encantas. Él... no tanto —le gruñí, parando en el medio de la acera y balanceándola frente a mí—. Él casi desapareció en esos túneles —admití con un gesto de la mano, con el ceño fruncido hacia abajo en su cara siempre tan divertida.

Bella se rio, tomando mis manos.

—Vamos... la Space Needle. Y no me hagas señalar a la camarera de allí, nene. "¿Estás _seguro_ que no puedo conseguirte _nada_ más?" —se burló en un tono alto de voz.

Resoplando, lo dejé pasar y la conduje de regreso al hotel para que pudiéramos conseguir el coche. No había pensado que mi chica había oído a la camarera... hasta que regresó en silencio del baño. Para ser honesto, ni siquiera le había dado a la mujer una segunda mirada hasta que se me había insinuado. Sucedía más veces de las que me gustaría admitir, más aún si Emmett, Jasper y yo estábamos juntos en algún lugar.

 _ **...**_

La vista desde la parte superior de la Space Needle era impresionante. Era un día fresco, sereno, lo que permitía una visión clara alrededor de la plataforma de observación. Seattle era grande y bulliciosa, y en un lado, rodeada de agua, el Pacífico, que era mucho más azul que el Golfo de México. Al haber crecido tierra adentro y luego sido colocado en el desierto, el océano todavía me fascinaba. La infinitud del mismo, el constante tire y empuje de él. El agua gritaba libertad, pero también calmaba el alma.

—Intimidante, ¿verdad? —preguntó Bella a mi lado, ofreciéndome un trago de su bebida—. Con lo grande que es la ciudad, quiero decir.

—No, no realmente —le dije, dando un paso delante de ella y presionándola contra la barandilla, con las manos a cada lado de su cabeza—. Soy de Chicago, ¿recuerdas? —Me reí—. ¿Te asustó cuando te mudaste aquí de Forks?

—Espera hasta que veas Forks —murmuró irónicamente, rodando los ojos adorablemente, lo que me hizo reír en voz baja—. Tan pequeña... todo el mundo sabe todo de todos los demás. Pero no, no realmente. Fue solo miedo de dejar a mi padre. Me gustó vivir con él los últimos años de la escuela secundaria, cuidando de él y asegurándome de que comía sano. De lo contrario, tendría que comer en el restaurante todo el día, todos los días.

Sonreí, rozando mis labios con los suyos. Me encantaba que ella se encargara de las personas. Así es como ella era. Ella no lo hacía por obligación o por necesidad, sino porque los quería, quería asegurarse de que se sintieran amados. Brillaba en las cosas más simples, cocinar, correos electrónicos, incluso su voz.

—Te amo —susurré contra sus labios mientras ella lo murmuraba de vuelta, haciendo caso omiso de los impresionantes paisajes, los turistas que nos rodeaban, incluso el niño gritando en el cochecito a unos pocos pies de distancia—. Por favor, deja que te lleve a cenar —rogué, sonriendo ante su risa—. No te escaparás esta vez, señorita Swan. Quiero consentirte por tu cumpleaños.

—Estás _aq_ _uí_ —se rio—. Eso _realmente_ es consentirme, Edward.

Negué con la cabeza, porque eso no era nada en comparación con lo que quería hacer por ella, lo que era entregarle el mundo en bandeja de plata. Ella solo tenía que pedirlo.

—¿Por favor? —supliqué, tomando su labio superior y luego la parte inferior, solo para alejarme ligeramente.

—Está bien —admitió ella, acariciando mi nariz con la suya, la cual estaba helada—. No peleas justo.

Me reí, tomando su mano para salir de la Space Needle. La levanté y besé la palma de su mano.

—Nunca he dicho que lo haga, dulce chica.


	139. Chapter 139

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia de _**Sarge's Girls.**_ Yo solo me encargo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Link del perfil de las autoras originales: https / www fanfiction net/ u / 4021263 / Sarge-s-Girls**

 **Link para la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8182137 / 1 / Coming-Home**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 139: Bella**

 **Seattle... 11 de septiembre de 2010, 6:42 p. m.**

—Volveré en un segundo —murmuró Edward, excusándose en voz baja de la mesa antes de regresar al pasillo donde se encontraban los baños.

En nuestro camino a la Space Needle unos minutos antes, el bonito sombrero de una mujer mayor había volado de su cabeza, y Edward, siendo más ágil que su esposo, había salido disparado detrás de él. Había traído el sombrero de la mujer de regreso, para el placer de ella y para vergüenza de él, ella lo había jalado para un rápido abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, haciéndolo sonrojar y tartamudear que no había sido molestia. Desafortunadamente, también consiguió suciedad en las manos, así que ahora él iba a lavárselas después de pedir nuestras bebidas.

Lo observé caminar con confianza a través del comedor y suspiré. Era precioso, incluso desde atrás, aunque tuve que reírme porque eso era lo que me había dicho cuando nos preparábamos para dejar el hotel unos minutos antes. Habíamos estado apurados porque la reservación era para las seis y media, y cuando habíamos dejado la Space Needle, ya eran las cuatro. Habríamos estado bien, pero entonces Edward había visto el tour de Seattle Ride the Ducks, y ya que yo tampoco había estado en éste, habíamos decidido ir. Como el tour subterráneo, el "ducks" había durado noventa minutos, lo que significó que cuando volvimos al hotel, habíamos tenido menos de una hora para ambos ducharnos y vestirnos para la cena.

 _Edward salió del baño envuelto con solo una toalla, haciéndome comprobar mi barbilla en busca de baba._

— _¡Santa Mierda, eres sexy! —solté antes de reírme de la sonrisa sexy que se extendió en su cara hasta que estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja—. ¿Qué? ¡Es verdad! —Agité una mano ligeramente de la cabeza a los pies—. Agua, abdominales… no puedo evitar querer lamerte entero._

 _Estalló en carcajadas._

— _Quizás después, cariño. Vamos a salir esta noche. No hay discusión._

 _Hice pucheros hasta que él vino hacia mí, con un firme agarre en su toalla, y me besó una vez, haciéndome suspirar con felicidad._

— _Bien —resoplé en broma—. Pero la próxima vez, nos bañaremos juntos._

 _Meneó una ceja sugestivamente unas cuantas veces antes de reírse y girarme hacia el baño._

— _Ve. A bañarte. Tienes... —comprobó su reloj— treinta minutos._

 _Chillé y corrí hacia el baño, desprendiéndome de la ropa mientras me iba. Cuando me saqué los jeans justo fuera de la puerta del baño, quedándome solo en sostén y bragas, Edward hizo un sonido de apreciación en su garganta._

— _Una vista jodidamente fantástica, Isabella…_

 _Sin mirar atrás, me estiré hacia mi espalda, me desprendí el sostén, y lo deslicé por los brazos hasta caer al piso, riéndome ante el muy largo y muy profundo gemido de Edward._

—Señora, ¿le gustaría algo para comenzar su comida?

Salí de mi ensoñación para ver al camarero de pie al lado de la mesa. Estaba sorprendida de ver que ya había dejado la cerveza de Edward y mi vino.

—¡Oh, lo siento! Sí, por favor. Vamos a querer croquetas de cangrejo —dije, apuntando al menú. Por nuestros correos anteriores, sabía que era algo que a Edward y a mí nos gustaba.

—Excelente elección —dijo el camarero Thomas, si recordaba bien, asintiendo—. Regresaré en unos minutos para tomar el resto de su orden. —Me dio una sonrisa amistosa y se giró para volver a la cocina.

Tomé un trago de vino y estaba mirando hacia afuera a la vista cuando vi el reflejo de Edward en el vidrio justo antes de que se deslizara en el asiento frente a mí.

—Si él no mantiene sus ojos para sí mismo… —gruñó bajo su aliento, solo lo suficientemente alto para que yo escuchara.

Riéndome bajito, me giré hacia él y negué con la cabeza.

—Edward, el chico tiene diecinueve, si acaso. Soy demasiado vieja para él… Me llamó señora, por el amor de Dios. Además, solo está siendo amistoso.

—Mmmm —resopló de nuevo antes de agarrar su cerveza y tomar un trago. Cuando la dejó, estaba sonriendo—. Simplemente eres muy hermosa, amor. Si no lo dije lo suficiente más temprano, haces que ese vestido luzca impresionante.

Encogiéndome de hombros, bromeé.

—¿Esta cosa vieja?

Sonrió porque le había dicho en el hotel que era una de mis compras más recientes, que específicamente había comprado para usar con él una vez que se mudara, y Alice debía haber decidido que este fin de semana era la ocasión perfecta para usarlo.

Hablamos un poco hasta que Thomas se materializó al lado de la mesa, lápiz y tablet en mano.

—¿Saben qué les gustaría como plato principal esta noche? —preguntó, mirándome y sonriendo.

—Sí, gracias, Thomas —le sonreí de vuelta, agarrando el menú de nuevo. Apuntando a la primera entrada en la lista, dije—: Voy a querer el salmón con los espárragos gratinados en lugar de la col, si eso está bien.

Thomas escribió mi orden, asintiendo.

—Sí, por supuesto. Disfrutará los espárragos.

Edward se aclaró la garganta, llamando nuestra atención.

—¿Y-Y para usted, señor? —dijo Thomas, tartamudeando antes de recuperar la compostura.

—Voy a querer el bistec Nueva York —respondió Edward bruscamente.

Tuve que contener la risa cuando Thomas palideció incluso más. Yo sabía que Edward ladraba pero no mordía ahora, pero Thomas aparentemente no. Deslizando el pie fuera de mi zapato bajo la mesa, estiré la pierna y encontré la de Edward, frotándole suavemente de arriba abajo la pantorrilla.

Se relajó visiblemente, estirándose por mi mano.

Deslicé mi mano en la suya mientras Thomas preguntaba cómo a Edward le gustaría cocido su bistec.

—A término medio, gracias. —No fue ni de cerca tan duro como la última vez, y podía decir que Thomas lo apreció.

Le apreté la mano para mostrarle mi agradecimiento, ya que había retrocedido un poco. Edward me había dicho que a cualquier lado que habíamos ido hoy, había tenido al menos un admirador. Aparentemente, había alcanzado su límite.

Una vez que Thomas había dejado la mesa, Edward pareció relajarse completamente. Retomamos la conversación de antes de pedir nuestra orden.

—¿Así que crees que ustedes van a empezar a empacar la casa la última semana?

Edward asintió, rodando los ojos.

—Estarías sorprendida de cuántas… cosas… hemos comprado desde que volvimos a Estados Unidos. Justo el otro día, Emmett vino a casa de la tienda con la cosa más rara…

Me reí, frotando el pulgar en la palma de Edward mientras escuchaba la historia de Emmett y el pez musical que había insistido en colgar en la pared de la sala.

 _ **…**_

Para el momento que habíamos terminado las entradas, el cielo afuera estaba oscuro, y el horizonte estaba iluminado, haciendo la vista increíblemente espectacular.

—Amo la vista así —dije—. Es tan bonito con todas las luces en los edificios.

Edward tarareó apreciativamente y después se puso de pie, dando la vuelta para sentarse al lado mío.

—Estabas demasiado lejos —dijo en voz baja, inclinándose y dejándome un beso en la mejilla y arrastrando su nariz hasta mi oreja—. Y esa no es la vista que estoy mirando, hermosa.

Acercó más mi silla hasta que nuestros hombros estaban tocándose y después llegó debajo de la mesa. Mi vestido era lo suficientemente corto que su mano se posó en piel, y gimió bajito, apretándome la pierna una vez.

Hablamos mientras esperábamos que Thomas trajera la cuenta, y todo el tiempo, Edward estuvo pasando su mano arriba y abajo por mi muslo. En un momento dado, gemí cuando sus dedos se frotaron contra mi centro y él se detuvo, su mano tensa en mi pierna.

—¿Sin bragas, Isabella? —gruñó bajito en mi oreja—. Oh, amor, estoy contento de que no lo supiera hasta ahora. No hay forma de que hubiéramos salido del hotel si lo hubiera sabido.

Sonreí, asintiendo con la cabeza lentamente.

—Todo por ti, sargento. ¿Qué vas a hacer respecto a eso?

De repente, Edward quitó su mano de mi pierna, sacando su billetera. Se estiró, revolvió el dinero, y después tiró un fajo de billetes sobre la mesa justo cuando Thomas llegaba con la cuenta. Edward la miró y asintió.

—Eso debería cubrir todo —dijo con firmeza, deslizando la billetera de nuevo en su pantalón—. Gracias.

Cuando se puso de pie, me tendió la mano, y una vez que me había parado y alisado el vestido, la tomé, sonriéndole a Thomas.

—Gracias —le dije al joven, riendo cuando Edward me apretó la mano y después me jaló suavemente, moviéndome hacia adelante.

—Vamos, Isabella —dijo, su voz ahora un ronroneo—. Necesitamos volver al hotel… ahora.

 _«Por fin»,_ pensé para mí con una silenciosa risita, apresurando el paso.


	140. Chapter 140

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia de _**Sarge's Girls.**_ Yo solo me encargo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Link del perfil de las autoras originales: https / www fanfiction net/ u / 4021263 / Sarge-s-Girls**

 **Link para la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8182137 / 1 / Coming-Home**

* * *

Capítulo traducido por Sarai GN

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 140: Edward**

 **Seattle... sábado, 11 de septiembre de 2010, 8:36 p. m.**

Todo el día. Todo el puto día tuve que mantener a raya a los lobos. Isabella era demasiado bella para su propio bienestar. Y nunca veía una mierda. Nunca.

El hecho de que ella no le diera a ningún hombre ni la hora del día me tranquilizó, pero solo por un pequeño margen. Recuerdo salir con Tanya, una mujer hermosa con todo derecho, y ella reaccionaba diferente. Tanya disfrutaba de la atención, hacía alarde de ella, coqueteaba de vuelta. En ese momento no me molestaba, porque así era Tanya, todo estilo, egocéntrica y, finalmente, infiel.

Pero la única atención que Bella quería era la mía —un hecho que la hacía inalcanzable— sin embargo los hombres no podían dejar de mirar porque querían lo que no podían tener. Nunca sentí por Tanya ni una fracción de lo que siento por Bella, por lo que el mero pensamiento de que alguien la quisiera me hacía actuar casi como un hombre de las cavernas, del cual nuestro pobre camarero se llevó la peor parte. Sabía que el chico era inofensivo, esa dulce sonrisa de Bella y la cara impresionante lo ponían nervioso, pero no me importaba. Él los representaba a todos, el guía de viajes que se quedó mirando su trasero, el hombre casado que le doblaba la edad en la Space Needle que ignoraba los balbuceos de su esposa mientras baba prácticamente se deslizaba por su barbilla a la vista de Bella en pantalones vaqueros apretados, la mesa llena de universitarios que pasamos en la acera y que de repente dejaron de hablar, y finalmente, el portero del hotel, que estaba a una lamida más de labios antes de que su rostro se mostrara en una puta caja de leche.

Bella no vio a ninguno de ellos, pero yo ya tenía suficiente, sobre todo sabiendo que ella estaba desnuda debajo de ese vestido sexy que llevaba. En el momento en que llegamos al ascensor, apenas pude mantener las manos para mí mismo.

El elevador estaba lleno cuando las dos puertas se cerraron, y nos vimos obligados a irnos a la parte de atrás, rodeados de parejas mayores y varios hombres de negocios y mujeres, todos charlando. Tuve que posicionar a Bella delante de mí, lo que provocó que una risita se le escapara porque me podía sentir presionando en su espalda.

—¿Algún problema, sargento? —preguntó, mirando por encima del hombro.

Me incliné hacia su oreja, dejando que mi voz fuera baja.

—Nada de lo que no pienso encargarme una vez que estemos en la habitación, amor.

Mientras que las conversaciones de reuniones o alguna mierda a nuestro alrededor eran ruidosas, tomé la oportunidad de provocar a Bella.

—Tengo la ligera sospecha, señorita Swan —empecé, envolviendo un brazo alrededor de su cintura mientras que el otro sigilosamente lo metí debajo de su vestido—, que no soy el único que tiene un problema...

Sentí más que escuchar el gemido que surgió de ella. Se perdió en la charla del ascensor.

—Uh-uh, nena. Te tienes que mantener muy silenciosa... —le dije en voz baja al oído, al instante convirtiéndome en un hipócrita cuando mi propio gemido escapó.

Ya estaba húmeda, con las piernas ligeramente abiertas para mí mientras su trasero se arqueaba hacia atrás solo un poco. Mis dedos juguetearon con su clítoris, alrededor de su entrada, entre las mejillas de su trasero, y todas mis acciones estaban escondidas en la esquina del ascensor.

—No creo que tenga tiempo para hacer que te vengas, chica dulce —le dije en voz baja al oído, mis ojos escaneando la rapidez con la que nos estábamos acercando a nuestro piso—, pero dime... ¿Quién te tiene tan mojada? —Sonreí en su pelo cuando su respiración se aceleró, su cuerpo se inclinó un poco más en mi contra, y sus caderas se arquearon, pero no dijo nada—. ¿Soy yo? ¿Yo te tengo tan mojada? —pregunté, agradecido por el ruido a nuestro alrededor mientras hundía un dedo en su húmedo calor—No hables, amor, pero dime.

Ella asintió fervientemente, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos contra su estómago, dándole a mi mano un apretón inestable. Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás en mi hombro, y no podía dejar de depositar un beso en su cuello.

—Párate derecha —susurré contra su piel—. No quieres que ellos sepan lo que te estoy haciendo, ¿verdad? —pregunté, añadiendo otro dedo mientras ella levantaba la cabeza.

Si ella estaba mojada antes, estaba absolutamente empapada ahora porque le estaba cumpliendo una fantasía de la que me había hablado. A mi chica le encantaba la idea de estar rodeada de gente totalmente ajena a lo que estábamos haciendo. Nadie sabía. No estaban incluso prestándonos atención.

Bella saltó cuando la campana sonó, lo que indicaba una parada. Me reí oscuramente, acercándola más a mí, pero mis dedos continuaron provocando. El grupo más grande y ruidoso, de hombres de negocios y la mujer salieron del elevador, dejándonos con dos parejas de mayor edad.

—Ahora _realmente_ tienes que comportarte, Isabella —advertí bajo en su oído, gimiendo casi en silencio cuando sus paredes apretaron mis dedos de una vez. Mi chica estaba cerca—. Mmm —ronroneé, arrastrando la lengua por su oreja—, tal vez te vengas por mí a tiempo, nena.

Los jugos de Bella cubrieron mi mano, pero ambos nos congelamos cuando el ascensor se detuvo de nuevo, el último de los pasajeros caminando hacia el pasillo, sin ni siquiera una mirada hacia nosotros, lo que me hizo preguntarme si sabían siquiera que habíamos estado detrás de ellos.

Teníamos dos pisos más. Y ahora estábamos solos.

—Joder —dijo Bella entre dientes cuando las puertas se cerraron, alcanzando detrás de ella para agarrar mi corto pelo lo mejor que pudo.

Me agaché, besándola intensamente, mi lengua reclamando, mis dedos sin detenerse, y finalmente, mordiendo su labio inferior.

—Vamos, Bella —respiré contra su boca, mis ojos absorbiendo la vista de ella. Ella estaba tan jodidamente cerca.

Un piso más.

—¿Sabes lo que voy a hacer contigo? —gruñí en su oído, jugando con su clítoris mientras negaba con la cabeza—. Voy a desnudarte enfrente de la ventana. Voy a follarte enfrente de toda la ciudad, Bella. Duro. Voy a tomar lo que es mío...

El aliento de mi chica quedó atascado en su garganta curvé los dedos al mismo tiempo que pasé otro sobre su clítoris, su cabeza hacia atrás en mi hombro de nuevo mientras sus rodillas temblaban.

—Edward... ¡mierda! —dijo entre dientes, corriéndose con fuerza alrededor de mi mano.

Yo sabía que no debía pensar que tenía todo el control, porque en el momento en que llegamos a la puerta de nuestra habitación, Bella se había recuperado. Apareciendo entre la puerta y yo, la boca de mi chica estaba en la mía, haciendo que todos los pensamientos se detuvieran completa y absolutamente. Estaba tan jodidamente encendido por lo que acababa de hacer que apenas podía comprender que mi camisa estaba siendo sacada de mis pantalones y sus manos calientes estaban tirando de mis costados y espalda.

Maniobrando con la llave tarjeta, por fin tuve la puerta abierta y sin abandonar la boca de ella. Agarrando un puñado de su pelo, apenas logramos entrar a la habitación antes de que nos dejáramos caer contra la puerta, mi cuerpo cubriendo el suyo.

—Cristo, Bella —jadeé, presionando mi frente con la suya mientras mi mano se inclinó para enganchar su pierna alrededor de mi cadera al mismo tiempo que sus rápidos y ágiles dedos desabrocharon mi camisa. Me la saqué, dejándola caer al suelo, y sonreí cuando ella tiró de mis placas de identificación para traerme de vuelta a su boca—. ¿Tienes prisa, amor?

—No tienes ni puta idea, Edward —jadeó ella, y sonó como un gruñido.

Mis dedos encontraron la cremallera de su vestido, tirando hacia abajo. El material se apartó de sus hombros, y me dolió alejarme el tiempo suficiente para empujar la maldita cosa al suelo.

—Maldita sea, eres hermosa... —gemí, sacudiendo la cabeza ante la vista de ella completamente desnuda delante de mí. No tenía nada debajo de ese vestido. Nada—. Y estás tratando de matarme —murmuré mientras me inclinaba de nuevo hacia ella, sonriendo contra su boca cuando ella se rio de manera sexy.

—Estoy tratando de follarte, cariño... Hay una gran diferencia —se rio oscuramente, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

Dios, la quería. Cada jodida cosa sobre ella.

Levantándola y envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura, la alejé de la puerta al mismo tiempo que estaba tratando de besarla. Fue complicado, incómodo, pero a ninguno de los dos le importaba una mierda. Ella chilló en mi boca cuando la apreté contra la fría ventana.

—¿Frío? —bromeé con una sonrisa, viendo como sus pezones se tensaban y sus dedos volaban a mi cinturón.

—No me importa —murmuró ella, su mano finalmente se deslizó para cubrir mi dura polla dentro de mi bóxer. Estaba tan condenadamente duro por ella que la punta me llegaba a la cintura.

Gemí, enterrando la cara en su cuello.

—No así —jadeé, cerrando los ojos ante lo malditamente bien que se sentían sus manos—. Baja los pies, nena. Por favor. —Pateé mis calcetines y zapatos, y Bella empujó mis pantalones y ropa interior abajo para que pudiera salir de esos también—. Date la vuelta y ponte frente a la ventana, Isabella —pedí, tomando sus manos y presionándolas sobre el cristal frío, manteniéndolas allí una vez se había dado la vuelta.

Me incliné, dejando besos por su hombro, cuello, hasta la oreja.

—Mira, amor —prácticamente gruñí, golpeando el cristal delante de su cara al mismo tiempo que rozaba mi polla entre sus piernas—. Mira a toda esa gente de mierda. ¿No crees que deberían saber, dulce niña? —Empujé sus piernas más separadas con mi rodilla, doblándola ligeramente por la cintura a la vez que todavía sostenía su palma de la mano contra la ventana—. Todo el puto día he visto cómo los hombres te miraban, te querían. Malditamente lo odié.

—No eras el único —jadeó, mirando sobre su hombro con una mirada profunda, caliente, con fuego en sus ojos, gimiendo larga y fuertemente cuando mi polla rozó su clítoris.

Riéndome oscuro, le acaricié la mejilla.

—Entonces, tal vez los dos tenemos algo que probar... —murmuré, girando mi lengua a lo largo de la parte blanda justo detrás de la oreja, al mismo tiempo que mis dedos tocaban la piel suave y sedosa a lo largo de su línea del bikini—. ¿Sí? —pregunté, mordiendo su lóbulo de la oreja cuando ella no respondió—. ¿Sí, Isabella?

—Sí... —jadeó, pero se convirtió en otro gemido cuando mis caderas empujaron hacia adelante de nuevo rozando contra su entrada hasta su clítoris—. Edward, deja de jugar —dijo con los dientes apretados.

Arrastrando los dedos por su brazo, por encima del hombro, y por la espalda, por fin agarré mi pene y lo alineé con su entrada. Colocando mi mano sobre la de ella contra la ventana fría, me hundí profundamente en su interior. Estaba apretada, caliente y putamente húmeda, su coño me envolvía como un puño.

—Todo el mundo debe saber que eres mía, nena —retumbé en su oído, saliendo y embistiendo nuevamente—. Del mismo modo que te pertenezco a ti, Bella. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? —pregunté, succionando la piel suave, ahora sudorosa, de su hombro mientras un entrecortado «sí» empañaba el cristal delante de ella.

Podía sentir cada pulgada de su espalda contra mi pecho, rozando piel contra piel. Con una mano en su lugar, con la otra exploré por todas partes: sus pechos, pellizcando sus pezones; su estómago, sintiendo los músculos contraerse con cada fuerte embestida; y, finalmente, su sexo, bordeando sobre rizos recortados para encontrar su clítoris sensible, hinchado y dolorido.

—¿Quieres seguir siendo capaz de sentir mi polla hasta dentro de dos semanas y media cuando vuelva a casa, verdad, preciosa?

—Oh, Dios, sí —jadeó.

—Quieres que el dolor todavía esté ahí...

—Edward, estoy... Joder, sí...

Tirando hacia atrás un poco, la dejé presionada contra el vidrio, sosteniendo su cadera con una mano mientras con la otra trabajaba su clítoris, mis empujes tomándola con fuerza.

Tal vez fue porque era nuestra última noche juntos antes de irme, tal vez era porque la amaba tanto que la cordura se había ido por completo, o tal vez solo quería que todo el puto mundo supiera que era mía, que yo era suyo, pero lo que fuera, me vine profundamente cuando su coño se contrajo alrededor de mí. Su clímax la golpeó con fuerza, mi nombre rebotando con fuerza en el cristal frente a ella de regreso a mí, y era putamente fantástico.

Mi cabeza cayó sobre su hombro, pero mis brazos se envolvieron alrededor de su cintura porque se le doblaron las rodillas.

—Te tengo —jadeé, besando su piel mojada antes de salir de ella y cargarla.

Caímos en la cama, y a pesar de nuestra respiración pesada y nuestra piel pegajosa, la atraje hacia mí, envolviéndome a su alrededor.

—Creo que la ciudad sabe ahora, cariño —murmuró Bella contra mi cuello mientras se acostaba sobre mi pecho, sonriendo cuando me reí.

—Bien —resoplé, enganchando su pierna alrededor de mis muslos y dándole golpecitos en la parte inferior—. Eres mía.

Ella se rio, tirando de mis placas de identificación.

—Cállate, sargento. Me perteneces.

Me di la vuelta rápidamente, sujetándola debajo de mí, lo que provocó que su risa estallara en plena histeria. Le besé el cuello con un sonoro y descuidado beso.

—Tan cierto, amor. Completa y totalmente cierto.


	141. Chapter 141

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia de _**Sarge's Girls.**_ Yo solo me encargo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Link del perfil de las autoras originales: https / www fanfiction net/ u / 4021263 / Sarge-s-Girls**

 **Link para la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8182137 / 1 / Coming-Home**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 141: Bella**

 **Seattle... sábado, 11 de septiembre de 2010, 10:28 p. m.**

—Hoy es 11 de septiembre —reflexioné después de ver la fecha en el teléfono antes de ponerlo de nuevo en la mesa al lado de la cama. Alice me había mandado un mensaje para hacerme saber que ella y Rose me recogerían mañana en el hotel porque Edward no quería que lo viera irse en el aeropuerto.

Edward asintió, acurrucándome más cerca después de que me moviera de nuevo para enfrentarlo.

—Sí —dijo con solemnidad—. Es difícil creer que han pasado nueve años.

Rodando sobre mi estómago, alcé la mirada hacia él con una sonrisa triste.

—También eras un estudiante de tercero cuando pasó, ¿verdad? Tu mamá estaba…

—Ya enferma —terminó por mí—. Estaba en el primer periodo, la clase de inglés, cuando escuché sobre eso, e inmediatamente la llamé para ver si ella se había enterado.

—Estaba durmiendo cuando sucedió —comencé—. Mi papá vino y me despertó, diciéndome que parecía que terroristas habían atacado en suelo estadounidense, y que tenía que ir a la estación. Alice llamó justo después que Charlie se fue y dijo que se imaginó que él se había tenido que ir, así que me invitó a su casa. Nos sentamos enfrente de la televisión por horas porque cancelaron la escuela por el día. ¿A ustedes los enviaron a casa?

—No, no nos enviaron a casa, pero prendieron la televisión en las aulas, y prácticamente no trabajamos en lo absoluto. —Sacudió la cabeza—. Nunca olvidaré ese día. Es uno de los pocos días que están simplemente grabados en mi mente, supongo.

Asentí, realmente comprendiendo lo que él quería decir.

Nos quedamos callados de nuevo en ese momento mientras me acurrucaba contra él, mis dedos trazando letras al azar en su pecho y estómago y mis piernas enredadas con las suyas.

Unos minutos más tarde, palmeé su pecho y alcé la mirada hacia él.

—Necesito chocolate —declaré con firmeza, determinada a aligerar el ambiente. El postre era una buena forma para lograrlo.

—¿Quieres ir a comer la mousse que nunca probamos anoche?

Negué con la cabeza.

—La mousse, sí… Ir allá, no. ¿La traemos aquí?

Los ojos de Edward se oscurecieron, y un ronroneo como ruido emanó de lo profundo de su interior, haciendo a su pecho retumbar bajo mi mano.

—Mmm, postre en la cama. Mucho mejor.

Me reí cuando saltó de la cama, se inclinó para besarme, y después salió apresurado de la habitación, su trasero desnudo haciéndome babear.

Ni dos minutos después, Edward estaba de vuelta, llevando un bol lleno con el postre de chocolate y una sola cuchara. Me deslicé hacia arriba en la cama, con la espalda contra el cabecero, y dejé la sábana caer hasta acumularse en mi cintura, dejando mi parte superior desnuda para su vista. Se detuvo cerca de la cama, mirándome fijamente con descaro por un momento hasta que mi risa lo sacó del trance bajo el que parecía estar.

—Lo siento —dijo, riéndose mientras las mejillas se le volvían un poco rosas en la tenue luz de la habitación—. Nunca me acostumbraré a cuán preciosa eres.

Me reí, negando con la cabeza, pero no comenté nada mientras él se deslizaba de nuevo en la cama. Poniendo el bol en la mesa al lado de la cama, se estiró y me agarró la mano, jalándome hacia arriba y sobre su regazo. Me senté a horcajadas en sus muslos, envolviendo las piernas alrededor de él, y después me moví hasta que nuestras mitades inferiores se estaban frotando entre sí, provocando un gemido bajo de Edward cuando se inclinó para agarrar la mousse.

—Siéntate quieta, o nunca terminaremos este postre —advirtió, sus ojos oscuros brillando con picardía.

—Promesas, promesas —bromeé, mis palabras convirtiéndose en un gemido cuando él deslizó el primer bocado del frío chocolate entre mis labios.

—¿Bueno? —preguntó, metiendo la cuchara de nuevo en el bol y llevándola a su propia boca cuando asentí—. Mm, sí, estoy de acuerdo.

Edward nos alimentó a cada uno con varios bocados, sus ojos volviéndose más y más entornados con cada cucharada del exquisito postre. Podría haber estado fingiendo los gemidos con cada bocado, pero nunca se lo admitiría. Era demasiado divertido provocarlo, usando mis ruidos sexuales mientras comía la mousse sentada en su regazo. Con cada gemido y lamida de mis labios, podía sentir su polla pulsar, atrapada entre su cuerpo y el mío.

—Dos pueden jugar este juego —advirtió, deslizando el dedo por la cuchara y recogiendo una pizca de la mousse. Antes de que pudiera protestar, aunque no estaba segura de que lo haría..., él me había pintado los pezones con el suave chocolate. Inclinándose, capturó un pezón entre sus labios, su lengua lamiendo cada parte allí antes de hacer lo mismo con el otro.

Para el momento en que se sentó derecho, ambos de mis pezones estaban duros y cosquilleando, y yo estaba meciendo las caderas contra las de él, buscando fricción.

—Delicioso —murmuró, lamiéndose los labios. Dándome una sonrisa torcida, agarró de nuevo la cuchara.

Negué con la cabeza, y antes de que él pudiera cuestionarlo, hundí un dedo en el bol y pinté una línea de chocolate a lo largo de su barbilla y abajo por su cuello hasta el lugar donde se juntaba con su hombro. Sus ojos se oscurecieron, y su polla se retorció cuando me chupé el dedo limpiándolo antes de inclinarme y pegar mis labios a su barbilla donde había puesto primero el chocolate. Siguiendo esa línea con mis labios, mi legua limpiando la dulzura, lamiendo su piel como un gatito con crema. Cuando llegué a lo último de esta, chupé fuerte la piel, sintiéndolo sacudirse debajo de mí cuando mis dientes rasparon a través de ella, dejando mi marca en él.

—Mierda... —gimió, estirando la palabra en múltiples sílabas.

Cuando me alejé, sonriendo y lamiéndome los labios, la sonrisa en su cara creció.

—¿Qué? —pregunté con inocencia, provocándolo—. Tú lo comenzaste. —Miré directamente a mi pecho.

Se rio enigmáticamente.

—Eso hice... y ahora voy a terminarlo…

Antes de que pudiera adivinar lo que quería decir, dejó el bol al lado de él en la mesa y después se giró de nuevo hacia mí. Enredando sus dedos en mi cabello, capturó mis labios con los suyos, coaccionándolos con su lengua a abrirse. Él sabía como a chocolate, el alcohol que habíamos bebido con la cena, y el sabor que era únicamente Edward. Nos besamos así durante varios minutos, su polla deslizándose entre mis labios menores, golpeándome el clítoris con cada empujón de sus caderas.

Estaba a momentos del orgasmo cuando Edward se alejó, deslizando sus manos hacia mis caderas y después casi tirándome hacia atrás en la cama. Me reí cuando me di cuenta que sus ojos estaban pegados a mis pechos de nuevo mientras rebotaban con el movimiento.

Saliendo de ese trance, sonrió descaradamente y después se giró para deslizar dos dedos a través de la mousse.

—Esto sabe bien, pero sé qué lo hará saber aún mejor...

Girándose de nuevo hacia mí, me trazó cada hueso de la cadera con sus dedos chocolatosos, curvándolos hacia mis labios menores, los que abrió con la otra mano, dejando lo último del postre alrededor de mi entrada y arriba de mi clítoris todavía sensible.

La diferencia entre el postre frío y su aliento cálido mientras pasaba sobre mí cuando se agachó entre mis piernas era sorprendente y envió escalofríos a través de mi cuerpo. Jadeé alto cuando se inclinó para lamer y morder su camino de una cadera a la otra, saltándose el lugar donde lo quería más.

—Mm, dulce —ronroneó, presionando un beso en la cara interna del muslo.

Sus ojos se pegaron a los míos, hundió su cabeza de nuevo y lamió desde el fondo de mi raja hasta la cima, girando alrededor de mi clítoris pero sin tocarlo. Mis caderas se sacudieron, necesitando más, pero Edward me puso una mano en el estómago, dedos pasando a través de la piel sensible sobre la línea del bikini, sosteniéndome en mi lugar. Chupó cada uno de mis labios menores, mordiendo y lamiendo hasta que yo estaba retorciéndome debajo de él.

—¡Edward, por favor! —jadeé, empuñando las sábanas bajo mis manos hasta que pude sentir las uñas clavándoseme en las palmas a través de la tela.

Edward retrocedió y alzó la mirada hacia mí, lamiéndose los labios.

—Oh, mi sexy y hermosa chica... ¿Qué te he dicho sobre rogar?

Antes de que pudiera responder, bajó la cabeza una vez más y chupó mi clítoris, deslizando dos dedos profundo dentro de mí y curvándolos para frotar el lugar perfecto en mi interior. Me rompí alrededor de él, sacudiendo las caderas hacia su cara mientras me corría duro. Grité, su nombre saliendo de mis labios como una plegaria.

Cuando finalmente emergí de la bruma de mi orgasmo, Edward estaba reclinado a mi lado, con la cabeza apoyada en un brazo. Su otra mano estaba en su polla, acariciándose lentamente. Estaba duro, y podía ver una gota de pre-semen escapando de la punta.

—Rico —dije más para mí que para Edward, lamiéndome los labios—. Mi turno.

Sonreí ante la expresión llena de lujuria de Edward y me moví rápidamente a la cabecera de la cama, agarrando el bol con el último poco de mousse de chocolate. Mientras él se giraba a su espalda, una sonrisa engreída en su lugar, junté el postre en mis dedos. Gateando de rodillas de nuevo entre las piernas de Edward, observé como su respiración se aceleraba, y se mordía el labio inferior, moviendo su mano de su polla a su costado.

Estaba parado alto y orgulloso, la vena atravesando la cara inferior casi latiendo de lo duro que estaba. Como todo en Edward, su pene era hermoso, lo que no era algo que todos los hombres podían decir con honestidad. Pero el de él realmente lo era, largo, grueso, recto, el mismo color rosa claro como su piel hasta la cabeza oscura y ensanchada... y la sensación de él era terciopelo cubriendo acero. Él era perfecto... y era mío.

Incapaz de esperar otro segundo, lo cubrí con la mousse, haciéndolo gemir, y después bajé la boca sobre él. Arriba y abajo, usé los labios y la lengua para probarlo, limpiando el postre dulce de cada pulgada, saboreando las gotas almizcladas escapando contantemente de él junto con el chocolate.

—Cristo, Isabella —gimió Edward, una mano moviéndose a su pecho y pasando hacia abajo, volviéndose un puño en su estómago—. Mierda, amor... Me estás matando. Te sientes tan bien. Muy bien.

Tarareé alrededor de él, arrancando un gemido estrangulado de él antes de que se sentara derecho, quitándome con eficacia de su polla.

—Edward… —me quejé, mirándolo con voracidad.

Edward se levantó de la cama y tomó mi mano, esperando hasta que me puse de pie antes de hablar.

—Por más que amo tu boca... —Trazó mis labios, sonriendo cuando le mordí la punta del dedo—... preferiría acabar dentro de ti. Y no sé tú, pero yo estoy un poco pegajoso...

Era como si una bombilla se hubiera apagado sobre mi cabeza.

—¡Oh! Ohh... —Poniéndome de puntillas, lo besé rápidamente y asentí—. Estoy un poco chocolatosa —dije con una risa antes de llegar entre nosotros y envolver los dedos alrededor de él—. Y también tú... Guíenos, sargento —bromeé.

—Tú primero —dijo Edward con un meneo de sus cejas—. Me gusta la vista…

Me reí y di un paso alrededor de él, poniendo un meneo extra en mis caderas mientras caminaba hacia el baño grande. No había puerta en la ducha de esta suite. Estaba separada por una entrada. Prendí las luces bajas y me moví hacia la gran ducha con paredes y piso de piedra.

Con un sexy gruñido, Edward dio un paso detrás de mí, guiándonos fuera del camino del agua del gran cabezal de la ducha mientras él jugueteaba con las perillas, poniendo la temperatura a la perfección. Cuando la consideró correcta, dio un paso de vuelta al rociador, jalándome con él.

Mientras el agua caía en cascada alrededor de nosotros, incliné la cabeza hacia atrás, mirando por los tragaluces en el techo hacia la noche estrellada. Solo miré hacia atrás cuando escuché el clic de la tapa de una botella de plástico. Edward había agarrado el gel de baño del estante y se estaba echando un poco antes de pasarme la botella.

—Limpieza primero, y después... después podemos finalizar lo que empezamos —resopló, negando con la cabeza con una sonrisa traviesa en su cara.

Me reí y vertí un poco de gel de baño en mi mano antes de ponerlo de regreso en el estante. Cuando me giré para enfrentar a Edward, me encontré con sus manos mientras se posaban en mis pechos.

—Muy sucios —bromeó—. Debemos lavarlos a conciencia.

—Mmm, sí, muy sucios —acordé, arqueándome hacia su toque.

Una vez que se aseguró que mi pecho estaba limpio y mis pezones eran puntos duros bajo sus manos, se movió para limpiar el chocolate entre mis piernas. Con cuidado, me limpió las caderas, los muslos, y el exterior de mis labios menores. Para el momento que terminó, estaba malditamente cerca de follarme su mano, estaba muy excitada de nuevo.

—Te deseo —jadeé, sintiendo su dedo deslizarse sobre la cima de mi montículo antes de moverse hacia arriba y provocar mi estómago justo sobre la línea del bikini, donde estaba muy sensible.

Me estiré y envolví mi mano jabonosa alrededor de su polla, que todavía estaba dura y lista. Acariciándolo, me mantuve alejada de la cabeza, deslizando la mano hasta abajo para ahuecar sus bolas y rodarlas alrededor en mi palma antes de volver hacia arriba, apretando suavemente.

—Es suficiente —me dijo Edward, estirándose para detener mi mano.

Retrocedió hacia el agua y dejó que ésta enjuagara todo el jabón de su cuerpo antes de jalarme con él bajo la ducha y ayudarme a aclarar la espuma de todas partes. Cuando estuvimos limpios, me jaló hacia él hasta que estábamos pecho a pecho, cadera a cadera, pie a pie. El agua caía sobre nosotros mientras él envolvía sus brazos alrededor de mí, una mano se extendió entre mis hombros y la otra acunó mi trasero cuando bajó la cabeza para besarme con avidez.

Necesitando respirar, rompí el beso, el aire en la ducha se sentía caliente y pesado. Girándome, di unos pasos hasta que alcancé la pared. Me incliné un poco, poniendo las manos en la piedra, y miré por encima del hombro.

—Fóllame, sargento —dije con mi tono de voz más autoritario. Verlo estirar la mano para acariciarse una vez, rompió mi fachada seria—. Por favor, Edward...

Dio dos pasos hacia adelante, poniendo una mano en mi espalda baja para presionarme más hacia adelante, y usó la otra para guiarse a sí mismo a mi entrada. Con un gemido de ambos, él se deslizó lentamente adentro hasta que nuestros muslos se estaban tocando y él estaba completamente en mi interior.

—Dios, sí —murmuré, sintiendo mi interior palpitar. Él se sentía tan bien en este ángulo, sabía que no duraría. Podía sentirlo frotar mi punto G cuando retrocedía y empujaba de nuevo.

—Estás tan apretada de esta forma —siseó con los dientes apretados—. Tienes que venirte de nuevo, Isabella. No voy a durar mucho... Aguanta.

Se inclinó hacia adelante, sosteniéndose de la pared con sus manos al lado de las mías, y comenzó a embestir duro.

Sentía cada pulga de él de esta forma mientras mi coño lo ordeñaba. Con cada embestida, cada roce de su polla contra ese lugar dentro de mí, me sentía cada vez más y más cerca del borde. Cuando movió una mano a donde estábamos unidos y rodó mi clítoris entre el pulgar y el índice, volé sobre el precipicio, mis gritos resonando en el espacio cerrado.

—¡Oh, mierda! —jadeé, sacudiéndome y sintiendo mi cuerpo apretarse alrededor de él cuando golpeó dentro de mí una vez más, una sarta de maldiciones saliendo de sus labios cuando alcanzó el orgasmo, disparando carga tras carga de caliente semen dentro de mí.

Ambos estuvimos respirando pesadamente por lo que se sintió como horas, pero sabía que fueron solo minutos después de que él finalmente se salió de mí, guiándonos de nuevo bajo el agua todavía caliente. Estuvimos callados mientras él con ternura me limpiaba entre las piernas, lavando la evidencia de nuestra unión.

Cuando se había lavado a sí mismo, Edward cerró el agua. Después agarró una de las toallas de uno de los estantes fuera de la ducha y la envolvió alrededor de su cintura, sacando una segunda para mí. La tomé de él, la puse alrededor de mi cuerpo lo mejor que pude, y después me estrujé tanta agua del cabello como podía. Con una sonrisa suave y un beso dulce, Edward me tomó de la mano y me guio fuera de la ducha y de regreso a la habitación.

—Adelántate y métete debajo de las mantas, cariño —murmuró él, recogiendo el bol y la cuchara de nuestro postre—. Voy a llevar esto a la otra habitación y a apagar las luces. Volveré en un segundo para unirme a ti. —Me besó suavemente y apuntó a la cama detrás de mí.

Asentí.

—Está bien —dije, de repente sintiéndome exhausta.

Estaba apenas despierta un par de minutos después cuando sentí la cama hundirse y después al cuerpo de Edward envolviéndose en mí desde atrás, jalándome hacia su pecho.

—Te amo —murmuré, moviéndome para poner la cabeza en su bíceps.

Su suave risa flotó sobre mi hombro desnudo.

—También te amo, hermosa.

Estaba dormida antes de que tuviera tiempo de pensar en algo más.


	142. Chapter 142

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia de _**Sarge's Girls.**_ Yo solo me encargo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Link del perfil de las autoras originales: https / www fanfiction net/ u / 4021263 / Sarge-s-Girls**

 **Link para la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8182137 / 1 / Coming-Home**

* * *

Capítulo traducido por Itzel Lightwood

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 142: Edward**

 **Seattle… domingo, 12 de septiembre de 2010, 8:14 a. m.**

—Bella —canturreé, dejando besos en la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

—No, no, no —protestó ella en su almohada, estirándose para poner las sábanas sobre nuestras cabezas—. No estamos despiertos. Si lo estamos, eso significa que te vas hoy.

—Oh, dulce chica —reí y gemí al mismo tiempo, girándola para que me viera, aunque dejé las sábanas sobre nosotros—. Solamente son dos semanas y media, nena. Podemos hacer esto —susurré, quitándole el cabello del rostro—. Esto no es nada comparado con lo que nos hemos enfrentado antes.

—Lo sé —suspiró, una pequeña sonrisa se formó en las comisuras de su boca mientras acariciaba cada centímetro de mi rostro—. Estoy lista para tenerte conmigo.

—Créeme, estoy listo para que me tengas —dije, sonriendo. Dejé besos en su frente, la punta de su nariz, sus mejillas, finalmente, presionando mis labios con los suyos—. No puedo esperar para venir a casa, amor. No puedo esperar para ver cuánto tiempo me toma volverte loca.

Ella rio, rodando los ojos.

—No, hablo en serio —reí, pasando mis dedos por su columna—. No tienes idea… puedo apretar la pasta de dientes por el medio, puedo beber directo del cartón de leche o puedo dejar mi ropa regada por toda la casa. No lo sabes.

Bella rio, su cabeza haciéndose hacia atrás.

—¿Lo haces?

—No te lo diré —bufé dramáticamente—. Tendrás que esperar para verlo.

—Edward —rio—. No me importa ninguna de esas cosas.

—Ah, eso dices ahora, pero solo espera —le dije—. Quizás tengo pésima puntería en el baño.

—¡ _No_ tienes mala puntería! —dijo, riéndose.

—No que _tú_ hayas visto —le dije, besando su cuello expuesto—. He estado trabajando muy duro en eso cuando estoy a tu alrededor.

—Edward, ¡cállate! —Finalmente rio, enredando sus brazos a mi alrededor—. Solo cállate…

—Vamos, hermosa —canturreé, acariciándole el cuello con la nariz—. Aún tengo un regalo de cumpleaños para ti, pero no puedo dártelo a menos que me dejes llevarte a desayunar.

—Cariño, tú fuiste mi regalo —argumentó, luciendo incómoda—. Que hayas venido aquí es más que suficiente.

—Difícilmente —bufé, palmeando su muslo y quitándonos las sábanas de encima—. Arriba, señorita Swan. No quiero gastar ni un minuto a tu lado antes de que tenga que irme. ¿De acuerdo?

—Bien —suspiró, inclinándose para besar mis labios—. Te amo.

—También te amo, dulce chica —suspiré contento—. Báñate conmigo. —No le di oportunidad de responder; me levanté de la cama, tirando las sábanas al suelo—. Ahora, Isabella —ordené, tomándola del tobillo.

Su chillido y risa me hicieron sonreír, pero no me detuve. Agachándome para cargarla y arrojarla sobre mi hombro, la cargué hacia el baño.

 _ **...**_

Había un montón de maneras en las que quería consentir a mi chica; venir a Seattle para su cumpleaños fue solo una pequeña fracción para probarlo. Pude haber hecho una fiesta, pero sabía que se hubiera molestado de que Em y Jazz no estuvieran ahí. Pude haber comprado un enorme pastel, pero mierda, ella horneaba mejor que cualquier jodida pastelería, así que, ¿cuál era el punto? Flores, serpentinas, payasos, telegramas cantados, hubiera sido demasiado… y aun así, no lo suficiente.

—¿Puedo ayudarlo, señor? —preguntó la anfitriona mientras miraba sobre mi hombro.

Supuestamente, estaba usando el baño en el restaurante del hotel, no en una misión súper secreta. Afortunadamente, Bella estaba sentada en la esquina más alejada del lugar.

—Necesito una sola vela de cumpleaños. Por favor, dígame que tiene una —le rogué, tratando de obviar el hecho de que mi uniforme comenzaba a llamar la atención.

—Puedo hacer algo mejor que eso —rio ella—. Podemos hacer que los meseros salgan con un pastel y canten.

—Oh, no. Ella me mataría —reí, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Solo la vela, si tiene una.

La anfitriona, cuya placa con su nombre decía Amber, sonrió y asintió.

—Deme un segundo. Estoy segura que sí. —Ella regresó un minuto después cargando una sola vela rosa y una caja de fósforos—. Si no hay pastel, entonces… —comenzó a cuestionarse con una risa.

—No, esa es la parte sencilla —le aseguré a la chica, señalando la fila para el buffet del almuerzo—. Gracias.

—Es una chica con suerte —señaló Amber, viendo alrededor del comedor.

—Yo soy el afortunado —le dije, girándome rápidamente para agarrar un plato para el postre y una sola galleta de avena y pasas.

Bella estaba observando la vista del agua cuando regresé a la mesa. Dejé el plato con la vela y la galleta frente a ella, junto con la pequeña caja que contenía su regalo.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Bella —dije en voz baja, sentándome junto a ella.

—Edward —se rio con suavidad, viendo alternadamente entre la galleta y yo—. Muy adecuado, cariño.

—Eso pensé —bufé dramáticamente—. Probablemente no es tan buena como las que haces, pero me gustó el simbolismo —expliqué, sonriendo cuando se rio de nuevo—. Pide un deseo, dulce chica.

Si fuera yo, estaría deseando que las siguientes dos semanas y medias se pasaran muy rápido. Juzgando por la expresión en su rostro antes de soplar la vela, estaba bastante seguro de que su deseo era el mismo.

—Usualmente, lo que contienen cajas así de pequeñas es demasiado —reprochó Bella, mirándome astutamente.

—Tonterías —me burlé, rodando los ojos—. Solo ábrelo.

Bella abrió la caja negra de terciopelo, revelando una frágil cadena con un pendiente.

—Oh, cariño, es hermosa.

—Lo llaman un pendiente de viaje —le dije en un suspiro contra su sien—. Se supone que representa diferentes pasos en una relación. Parecía adecuado. Hemos pasado por tanto, pero aún tenemos toda una vida por recorrer…

—Lo amo. Gracias —susurró, besando mis labios con rapidez antes de mirar de nuevo el collar.

—Ahora —dije, girando su rostro hacia el mío con las puntas de mis dedos bajo su barbilla—. Sé que entre ahora y cuando vuelva, probablemente usarás mis placas de identificación, pero después… ¿quizá este?

Antes de siquiera terminar mi pregunta, ella ya estaba asintiendo.

—Sí, definitivamente. —El teléfono de Bella vibró en la mesa y ella lo miró—. Las chicas vienen en camino —afirmó, su voz suave, pero vacilante.

Asentí, tragando con sequedad.

—De acuerdo, bueno, salgamos de aquí. Vamos por nuestras cosas y las vemos al frente.

El viaje en el elevador fue silencioso, Bella recargada en mí, su rostro enterrado en mi cuello y mis brazos alrededor de ella. Noté que, esta vez, no había ningún sentimiento de pánico al verme partir como había sido en Tampa, solo un simple rechazo a dejar de tocarme, para memorizar cada pequeño detalle antes de esta última separación.

La habitación aún no había sido limpiada, así que reprimí una risa al ver lo destruido que estaba el lugar, sábanas enredadas y regadas por el suelo, toallas arrojadas en la cama, una camiseta por aquí, ropa interior por allá. Era una locura.

—Guau, somos unos cerdos. —Bella rio con suavidad.

—Es bueno saber eso ahora —murmuré, encogiendo un hombro.

—Sí, algo en lo que tendremos que trabajar cuando vuelvas a casa —afirmó, portando una boba y dulce sonrisa.

—Absolutamente —reí—. Vamos. Hay que empacar, amor.

No tomó más que unos minutos para acomodar nuestras cosas; no era como si hubiéramos usado mucha ropa en la habitación. Sin embargo, me aseguré de que se llevara dos de mis camisas que había usado el fin de semana solo para que ella las tuviera. Una vez que nuestras maletas estaban en la puerta, me senté en la esquina de la cama.

—Ven aquí —le dije, atrayéndola hacia mí para que se parara entre mis piernas, pero ella optó por sentarse en mi regazo, mis placas en sus manos. Las tomé de ella, pasándolas por encima de su cabeza y su cabello—. Esto es todo, Bella —susurré, mis propios dedos jugando con las placas—. No habrá vuelta atrás después de esto. La próxima vez, es permanente.

—Tomaré tu piano como rehén —dijo con una sonrisa mientras sus dedos pasaban por mi cabello—. Esta es la última vez que puedo soportar dejarte ir. No puedo esperar para lo permanente.

Riendo una vez, asentí.

—Bien —suspiré, acercándola a mí por la cadena alrededor de su cuello. Su frente se encontró en la mía, su cabello nos rodeó ligeramente—. Éste es el último empujón, amor. Lo prometo. ¿Puedes soportarlo, por mí?

Ella asintió, las lágrimas se juntaron en sus ojos.

—De todas formas te extrañaré. No puedo evitar eso, Edward.

—Lo sé, nena. Yo tampoco —admití, mis ojos se encontraron con la calidez y humedad del café.

Rindiéndome, la besé. Fuerte. Mis manos se enredaron en su cabello, odiando el pensamiento de dejarla ir, o de no verla, pero el final valdría jodidamente la pena. La besé por un rato, mi lengua la recorría, tratando de memorizar su sabor… con profundas inhaladas contra su mejilla solo para tomar lo que más pudiera de su esencia. Necesitaba recordar la sensación de sus manos en mi cabello, su peso en mi regazo y los dulces gemidos que daba contra mi piel. Lo necesitaba porque, a pesar de que solamente serían dos semanas y medias, iban a ser unas dos semanas y media jodidamente largas.

Nos separamos cuando nuestros teléfonos sonaron, el mío señalando que debía ir al aeropuerto, el de ella dejándonos saber que las chicas estaban abajo, esperando por ella.

—Te amo… demasiado —dije, acunando mis manos a ambos lados de su rostro—. ¿Me escucha, señorita Swan?

Ella asintió, sollozando un poco.

—También te amo.

Suspiré, pensando que ella era más y más hermosa cada vez que la miraba, sin importar que estuviera riendo, pensativa… o como ahora, llorando.

—No llores, amor. Esto no es nada, ¿recuerdas?

Ella asintió, inclinándose hacia mis manos mientras limpiaba con gentileza sus lágrimas.

—¿Me llamarás cuando llegues? —preguntó, finalmente levantándose de mi regazo.

—Definitivamente —juré, enredando un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y recogiendo nuestras bolsas del suelo—. Y mañana, en tu cumpleaños real, también… y cada día hasta que me vaya.

—Un correo, mensaje…

—Una paloma mensajera. —Ambos reímos al mismo tiempo.

Cuando bajamos, suspiré de alivio al ver que Rose y Alice esperaban en recepción. Sabía que tan pronto como me fuera, mi chica en verdad se derrumbaría, que simplemente se estaba conteniendo por mí. Las abracé a ambas, incapaz de soltar la mano de Bella por el momento, agradeciéndoles por su ayuda. Por sus expresiones, ellas sabían que les esperaba un poco de tiempo de chicas. Sin embargo, Alice se ofreció para que el valet recogiera el auto que había rentado.

Girándome hacia Bella, acuné su rostro.

—Sin lágrimas, dulce chica —susurré, besando su frente—. Duele verte llorar. Esta es la última vez. ¿Cierto?

Ella asintió, enredando sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

—Dilo, Bella. Dilo y créelo —ordené gentilmente.

—La última vez —dijo, finalmente sonriendo un poco.

Sonreí, enredando mis brazos a su alrededor y abrazándola con fuerza.

—Buena chica.

Con unos cuantos «te extrañaré» y «te amo», finalmente la solté.

Dejé un beso en su frente, susurrando:

—Prepárate, Isabella. Mala puntería… te lo digo…

Su bufido se transformó en la más adorable risa sollozante que pudiera haber.

—Cállate, Edward. Solo… llámame cuando llegues.

Mi «Sí, señora», salió en una risa, la besé en los labios con rapidez y recogí mis maletas, separándome de ella por la que sabía sería la última vez.


	143. Chapter 143

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia de _**Sarge's Girls.**_ Yo solo me encargo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Link del perfil de las autoras originales: https / www fanfiction net/ u / 4021263 / Sarge-s-Girls**

 **Link para la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8182137 / 1 / Coming-Home**

* * *

Capítulo traducido por Itzel Lightwood

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 143: Bella**

 **Seattle… domingo, 12 de septiembre de 2010, 1:36 p. m.**

—Sí, definitivamente tenemos que tomar el tour subterráneo cuando los chicos regresen —les dije a Alice y Rose antes de agarrar la Coca-Cola y tomar de la pajilla. Habíamos vuelto a mi casa para dejar mis cosas y cambiarme de ropa antes de dirigirnos a una de nuestras cafeterías favoritas para que ellas pudieran almorzar. La bebida era lo único que había ordenado dado que yo ya había comido con Edward antes de que se fuera al aeropuerto.

—Suena divertido —dijo Rose, encogiéndose de hombros.

Sin embargo, Alice lucía un poco asustada.

—¿Todo es subterráneo? No te llenas de tierra o te encuentras con arañas, ¿verdad?

Reí y sacudí la cabeza.

—Nah, no es como si fueras arrastrándote en una cueva normal o algo así, Ali.

Mi teléfono sonó, avisándome que tenía un nuevo mensaje de texto. Me lo saqué del bolsillo y sonreí.

 _ **E: Acabo de abordar al avión y quería mandarte un mensaje antes de apagar el teléfono. Gracias por un fin de semana maravilloso, dulce chica. Te amo.**_

Insegura por saber si lo recibiría antes de aterrizar en Tampa, le contesté con rapidez.

 _B: Ten un vuelo seguro, cariño. Y, ¿Edward? Gracias a TI por uno de los mejores fines de semana de mi vida, en verdad. Fue, por mucho, mi mejor cumpleaños hasta ahora. Llama cuando aterrices. Besos y abrazos._

Guardándome el teléfono en el bolsillo, miré hacia arriba y sonreí.

—Edward está en el avión.

—¿En verdad salieron del hotel durante todo el sábado? —Rose sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo—. Estaba segura de que no saldrían de la habitación para nada.

Reí.

—Él estaba determinado a salir y pasear un poco. Además, creo que si hubiéramos hecho más en la habitación, no sería capaz de caminar hoy.

Alice sonrió.

—Mujer suertuda —bromeó, guiñando—. Yo planeo montar a Jazzy como un vaquero por días, una vez que vuelva. Sé que no seré capaz de caminar después, pero valdrá la pena.

Asintiendo en acuerdo, Rose dijo:

—Alice y yo ya arreglamos tener ese lunes y martes libre. Franklin cubrirá mi clase como siempre lo hace cuando no estoy. —Guy Franklin era el maestro de mecánica que se había retirado antes de que Rose obtuviera el trabajo, y le gustaba volver y ayudar a Rose cuando estaba enferma o no podía ir por una razón u otra. Tenían un gran afecto el uno por el otro, el hombre mayor era más que un mentor para ella; era como una figura paterna.

—Síp —dijo Alice—. También conseguirán un sustituto para mí. ¿Pediste eso como te sugerimos?

La semana pasada, ellas mencionaron que hiciera eso. No era la primera vez que lo hacían, porque siempre se tomaban unos días libres cuando los chicos volvían a casa después de un periodo de servicio. Pero esta era la primera vez que yo tenía una razón para hacerlo con ellas.

—Diablos, sí —les dije, sonriendo—. Shelly ni siquiera parpadeó cuando fui a la oficina el otro día. Dijo que tenía un presentimiento de que pasaría dado que Alice ya lo había hecho.

Alice terminó con el último bocado de su almuerzo y se recargó en el asiento.

—Por cierto, ¿cómo van las cosas con la planeación de la boda?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Bien, aparentemente. Leah debería venir este fin de semana para probarse el vestido y asegurarnos de que funcione para ella. Puede ser que Sue ya me haya avisado por correo. No lo he revisado desde el viernes.

—¿Aún vamos a viajar el jueves antes de la boda, cierto? —Rose le pasó su tarjeta de crédito al camarero y sonrió antes de girarse hacia mí para esperar la respuesta.

—Sí, eso creo… ya avisé en la escuela que no iré el viernes por la boda de mi padre.

—El lunes es día de perfeccionamiento —nos recordó Alice—. Así que no tienen que conseguir un sustituto para eso. Les dejaré saber mañana acerca de ese viernes —sonrió—. ¿Estás lista para que Charlie conozca a Edward?

Suspirando, asentí.

—Estoy muy lista —les dije con honestidad—. Él va a amar a Edward. Sé que ya le agrada, así que cuando vea lo mucho que Edward me ama, él estará feliz.

Cuando el camarero trajo de vuelta la tarjeta de Rosalie, ella firmó el recibo y dejamos nuestra mesa.

—¿Vamos de compras? —preguntó Alice, mirándonos a ambas.

—Claro. —Rosalie rio y se encogió de hombros—. Quiero comprar unos jeans y zapatillas nuevas.

Reí, asintiendo.

—Quiero pasar a Victoria´s Secret, también. Quiero sorprender a Edward la próxima vez que hablemos por Skype.

—¡Oh! —asintió Alice—. Buena idea. También haré eso. —Ante mi ceja arqueada, ella me golpeó el hombro y me empujó fuera de la cafetería—. Con Jasper, mujer boba. ¡No Edward!

Riendo, las tres nos subimos a mi auto y, una vez que estuvimos listas, nos saqué del estacionamiento, dirigiéndome al centro comercial.

 _ **...**_

 **De:** Bella Swan.

 **Para:** EAMasen.

 **Enviado:** domingo, 12 de septiembre de 2010, 8:14 p. m.

 **Recibido:** domingo, 12 de septiembre de 2010, 11:14 p. m.

 **Asunto:** Día divertido con las chicas

¡Hola, cariño!

No recibirás esto hasta que llegues a casa, lo sé, pero estaba sentada frente a la televisión y me di cuenta de que quería que tuvieras algo cuando llegaras.

Tuve un muy buen día con las chicas. Primero pasamos a la casa para que pudiera cambiarme de ropa y luego conduje hasta nuestro lugar favorito para almorzar. Aún estaba llena del desayuno contigo, así que solamente ordené algo para tomar mientras ellas comían y conversábamos. Alice dijo que sus padres llegaron bien a Haití. Me despedí de ellos por teléfono la semana pasada porque no estaban seguros del día que volarían hacia allá, así que no me perdí de ir al aeropuerto con ellos el sábado en la mañana. Le avisarán a Alice cuando lleguen, y le hice prometerme que me dirá cuando sepa de ellos. No está tan asustada, pero sé que está un poco preocupada. Afortunadamente no falta mucho para que ustedes regresen. Eso ayudará mucho. :)

Como sea, después de comer, fuimos de compras (gasté mucho dinero en Victoria´s Secret, muchas gracias… ;)), y luego nos preparé enchiladas de pollo para cenar. Ellas se fueron hace una hora, aproximadamente. Revisé las pequeñas cosas que Alice había marcado en las tareas de los niños; les di un crédito parcial si hacían todo bien y solo les faltaba un pequeño paso, y Alice sabía eso. Así que ella marcó las que pensaba que yo aprobaría. Luego me senté a ver un nuevo show llamado Nikita que empezó el viernes. Está basado en la película y básicamente es una nueva versión de la serie de televisión La Femme Nikita. Se ve bien. (Tiene a Shane West, quien salió en _Once and Again_ y _ER_ y en una de mis películas tristes favoritas de todos los tiempos, _Un amor para recordar_ … así que tiene que ser bueno. ;))

Ya sé que ya te agradecí por haber venido, pero tengo que hacerlo de nuevo. Cuando te vi parado afuera de mi salón de clases, honestamente pensé que me desmayaría. Estar sin habla ni siquiera alcanza a cubrirlo. Cuando Ryan mencionó que el ejército estaba en mi puerta, casi me lastimo el cuello de lo rápido que giré. Fue como si en ese preciso momento, el tiempo se detuviera. Nada existía excepto tú y yo. ¿Y luego verte interactuando con los niños como lo hiciste? Solo mátame ahora. Fue la cosa más adorable que haya visto. Si decidimos tener hijos, vas a ser un padre increíble, sargento. En verdad.

¡Oh! Quería preguntarte… Vas a mandar la mayoría de tus cosas esa última semana que estés allá, ¿verdad? No hay razón para tener más equipaje en el avión que tu maleta y portátil. *encogimiento de hombros* Si planeas hacerlo, déjame saber cuándo debo esperarlas, para mantenerme al pendiente.

De acuerdo, debería irme. Tu avión debe aterrizar pronto. Haré un poco de té. Fue un fin de semana largo, ¡así que tengo el presentimiento de que iré a dormir no mucho después de hablar contigo! ;)

Te amo, Edward.

Tuya siempre, Bella.

 _ **...**_

 **Seattle… lunes, 13 de septiembre de 2010, 12:08 a. m.**

El ruido del teléfono me sacó de mi sueño y luché por encontrarlo mientras trataba de despertar. Edward me había mandado un mensaje unas cuantas horas atrás para dejarme saber que estaba varado en Atlanta debido a fallas mecánicas, así que probablemente se retrasaría.

—¿Hola? —murmuré, mirando el reloj para ver que era pasada la medianoche.

Hubo un suspiro y luego, la dulce voz de Edward dijo:

—Hola, cariño. Estoy aquí. Finalmente.

Bostezando, me acomodé bajo la cobija.

—Me alegro que hayas llegado bien a casa.

—No a casa —corrigió—. No aún. Pero no falta mucho para eso.

Tuve que sonreír ante eso.

—Sí. No mucho. ¿Tomaste un taxi hacia la casa?

Lo escuché bostezar y me di cuenta de que ahí eran las tres de la mañana.

—Nope, Jasper me estaba esperando cuando aterricé. Llamó para averiguar si el vuelo llegaría a tiempo o no y luego llegó cuando escuchó que finalmente habíamos salido de Atlanta.

Cuando bostezó de nuevo, reí con suavidad.

—Ve a la cama, sargento. Duerme un poco.

—Mmhm, definitivamente me dirijo ahí ahora —dijo, arrastrando ligeramente las palabras—. Feliz cumpleaños, Bella. Te llamaré cuando hayas salido de la escuela, ¿de acuerdo?

—Gracias, cariño. Eso estaría bien. Pero duerme un poco después del trabajo si lo necesitas. Podemos hablar después de eso.

—Está bien. Te amo. —Bostezó de nuevo, haciéndome reír.

—También te amo —le dije, sonriendo para mí—. Buenas noches, Edward.

Edward rio.

—Buenas noches, amor.

Cuando lo escuché colgar, pulsé el botón para terminar la llamada en mi teléfono y lo dejé en la mesita al lado de la cama. Sabía que estaría dormida en minutos pero, por un momento, me quede ahí, triste de que estuviera sola, sin embargo feliz de que Edward hubiera llamado y que, en menos de tres semanas, Edward estaría aquí conmigo.


	144. Chapter 144

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia de _**Sarge's Girls.**_ Yo solo me encargo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Link del perfil de las autoras originales: https / www fanfiction net/ u / 4021263 / Sarge-s-Girls**

 **Link para la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8182137 / 1 / Coming-Home**

* * *

Capítulo traducido por Itzel Lightwood

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 144: Edward**

 **De:** EAMasen.

 **Para:** Bella Swan.

 **Enviado:** miércoles, 15 de septiembre de 2010, 7:26 a. m.

 **Recibido:** miércoles, 15 de septiembre de 2010, 4:26 a. m.

 **Asunto:** Uno de esos días…

Hola, hermosa

Ayer fue uno de esos días en donde se aplica la Ley de Murphy. :( Si _puede_ salir mal, entonces lo más probable es que _salga_ mal. Todo empezó en la mañana cuando se cayó mi taza del café, luego un corte mientras me rasuraba —hubieras pensado que me rebané la garganta de lo mucho que sangré— y luego, finalmente, uno de mis reclutas se lastimó en la pista de obstáculos. Afortunadamente, solo es un esguince en el tobillo, así que estará de pie y corriendo en poco tiempo. Oh, sin mencionar que Emmett averió uno de los controles de su Xbox, lo que resultó en un lenguaje que nunca había escuchado… y eso es decir mucho, porque estoy en el maldito ejército. Usualmente no somos muy amables. Por último, pero no menos importante… llovió a cántaros ayer, así que todo el camino estaba cubierto de ramas caídas, incluidos los techos de los autos. La compañía que los rentó va a estar fascinada con la noticia. O_o

Lamento mucho no haberte enviado un correo antes. Después de hablar contigo en tu cumpleaños (me alegro que las chicas te llevaran a cenar), finalmente recuperé el sueño que perdí por viajar el domingo. Y luego está el "martes del que no debemos de hablar…"

Te extraño mucho. *suspiro* Me impresiona como me convertí en mimado por ti en tan solo dos días y medio. :( Regresar a la realidad, al trabajo, y a los dos ruidosos y chismosos chicos con los que vivo que actúan como viejas chismosas, todo esto solo me hace querer volar de vuelta y esconderme detrás de ti. Por siempre. ¡Sálvame! Pensé que nunca dejaría de escuchar sus burlas cuando vieron la marca que me dejaste en el cuello, muchas gracias por eso. Le dije a Emmett que cerrara la boca. No odies al jugador, cariño… ¡odia el juego! *risa* Idiotas celosos.

Lo único que me anima a seguir es que Jasper traerá esta noche unas cajas para que pueda empezar a empacar cosas que no necesito usar todos los días. Planeo enviar unas cuantas cosas mañana, pero te dejaré saber cuando estén en camino. No necesitamos ropa elegante (mi caliente cita está en Seattle), y algunas de nuestras películas, fotografías y música pueden ser enviadas ahora. Y, sin importar cuánto odie hacerlo, probablemente tendré que enviarte mi teclado pronto. :( Lo extrañaré en la última semana, pero demonios, pronto lo tendré de vuelta, así que estoy seguro que viviré.

Oh, dulce chica, desearía que pudieras haber visto tu expresión cuando me viste en la puerta de tu salón de clases. Estabas tan hermosa y eras toda una visión. Lo juro por Dios. No puedo esperar para los días en los que pueda recogerte del trabajo y llevarte a pasear… o solo llevarte a casa y besar cada parte de ti. Y verte en el trabajo solamente refuerza mi creencia de que me he estado portando muy mal, señorita Swan…

Conocer a tu clase debe de haber sido una de las cosas más atemorizantes que he hecho, y he estado en la guerra. LOL Son muy curiosos, divertidos y sin miedo a preguntar algo. Y acerca de todo el hecho de ser padre… El pensamiento me aterra por completo, para ser honesto. El ser responsable de la vida de otra persona me preocupa, pero luego pienso en ti y en lo maravillosa que serías… no lo sé, Bella. No me opongo a discutirlo en un futuro. Pero, Dios, sé que ella sería hermosa… justo como su madre.

Será mejor que me vaya a correr y luego me prepare para el trabajo. Te amo. Te amo más de lo que probablemente puedas imaginar.

Siempre, Edward.

P. D.: Por cierto, Isabella… quizás tú hayas cumplido tu fantasía del elevador, pero yo no. *arqueando una ceja hacia ti* Así que ten eso en mente mientras la fecha se acerca. Un día, te tomaré cuando nadie esté mirando. Detendré esa mierda y te tomaré duro y rápido antes de que la alarma pueda sonar. Recuerda mis palabras, hermosa.

 _ **...**_

 **Tampa… sábado, 18 de septiembre 18 de 2010, 2:32 p. m.**

Mi teléfono sonó mientras apuntaba hacia Emmett con mi cuchillo para carne. Lo contesté mientras seguía amenazándolo.

—Dije que lo limpiaras, pero tú tenías que empeorarlo, idiota. Debería vaciar esta mierda en tu cama.

Emmett solamente se rio y continuó jugando su videojuego.

—Y deberías estar empacando el resto de esas películas. No quiero escuchar ni una jodida palabra si es que no alcanzas al chico de UPS. Ni una —le dije.

La risa de Bella se escuchó en el teléfono.

—¿Quién es esta vez, cariño?

—Emmett —gruñí, caminando de nuevo hacia la cocina—. Él pensó que sería divertido agregar helado a la licuadora que ya estaba funcionando. La mierda se regó por todos lados. Pero las reglas de la cocina son que yo tengo que limpiar. Maldito sea él y sus malteadas.

Bella rio de nuevo.

—Le diré a Rose que él se está volviendo flojo. No te apures por eso, Edward.

Bufé algo incomprensible mientras presionaba el teléfono entre la oreja y el hombro para poder terminar con los últimos trastes del lavabo.

—Por cierto… Hola, cariño.

—Hola, guapo —rio—. Y… supongo que no tengo que preguntar cómo va tu día.

—Estaba bien hasta que tuve que limpiar jarabe de chocolate de la tapa del foco —suspiré con pesadez—. Es oficial amor. Estoy listo para cambiar a mis compañeros de casa por alguien más suave, dulce… _limpia_ —gruñí la última palabra a través de mis dientes apretados cuando encontré más helado derretido escurriéndose lentamente por la puerta del refrigerador.

—¿Ah sí? —preguntó sarcásticamente y, por primera vez en dos horas, sonreí.

—Sí, de verdad. Hueles mejor que ellos. Suenas mejor. Eres infinitamente más sexy. Sí, muy, muy, sexy —reí—. Y tú no me torturarías con esta locura en la cocina.

Bella rio de nuevo.

—Quizás sí, quizás no. Creo que hemos comprobado que puedo ser un poco desordenada. El helado suena… intrigante.

Su voz hizo que mi cerebro enloqueciera por un segundo y gemí ante la imagen que ella había puesto allí.

—No juegues, Isabella —bufé, sonriendo ante su risa mientras, finalmente, tiraba la toalla, literalmente, en el lavabo de la cocina, y caminaba hacia mi cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras de mí.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo —rio—. ¿Te escuché bien? ¿El chico de UPS vendrá hoy?

—Sí —dije, sentándome en el borde de la cama—. Las cajas deberían llegar ahí el miércoles, como mucho. Una caja es de películas y música, amor. Siéntete libre de abrirlas… o cualquiera que llegue, de hecho. Casi todo son cosas que me enviaste.

—¿Empacaste todas mis fotos? ¿Eso quiere decir que no hay más un altar para Bella en tu habitación? —preguntó con una risa.

—Guardé mis favoritas —reí, mirando la primera foto que me había enviado cuando estaba en Afganistán y la que nos habíamos tomado cuando estuvo aquí—, pero las mejores están en mi computadora. Si te extraño, veo esas.

—Aw, eso es dulce —canturreó—, pero no me engañas, sargento. Sé que una de las fotos del piano es tu fondo de pantalla.

—¿Una? —reí—. Todas ellas. Lo tengo programado para verlas como diapositivas cada quince minutos.

—Pervertido —bufó e imaginé que estaba rodando esos hermosos ojos oscuros.

—Solo para ti, chica sexy —dije, bajando el volumen de mi voz—. ¿Y estás libre todo el día?

—De hecho, no —suspiró—. Tengo que calificar exámenes y reportes de libros, sin mencionar el manuscrito que tengo que terminar para el lunes. Pero tendré mi teléfono junto a mí.

—Te amo —suspiré—, y ¿es patético que desee poder estar contigo mientras haces todas esas mierdas?

—No más patético que desear que estuvieras aquí, tocando el piano, mientras las hago —dijo con una risa—. Pronto, Edward. ¿Qué?, ¿una semana y media ahora?

—Sí —asentí estúpidamente en el teléfono—. Llámame cuando te tomes un respiro. Y tienes que tomarte un respiro, señorita Swan. No te agotes hasta que pueda estar ahí para hacerlo por ti.

Sonreí ante el gemido que se escuchó en mi oído.

—Tú... eres el demonio —suspiró—. Y te amo por eso.

—Bien. Llámame después —le dije—. Tengo que ir a patear el trasero de Emmett. ¿Qué tan apegada está Rose a él? Es decir…

—Oh, no lo mates. Solo… amenaza su Xbox. Eso lo arreglará —sugirió con una risa—. Esconde todos los juegos.

—Oh, eres buena, dulce chica. Gracias.

—Lo intento, lo intento —suspiró altaneramente—. Te llamo luego. Te amo.

—Adiós, amor.

Caí en la cama con un gruñido. Mi paciencia por esperar oficialmente se había agotado. Estaba tan listo para ir a casa. El ruido de un motor en la entrada llamó mi atención, pero fue la maldición de Emmett lo que me hizo saltar.

—¡Mierda, el chico de UPS está aquí! —gritó.

Sacudí la cabeza, murmurando para mí.

—Tan listo para un nuevo compañero de casa.


	145. Chapter 145

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia de _**Sarge's Girls.**_ Yo solo me encargo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Link del perfil de las autoras originales: https / www fanfiction net/ u / 4021263 / Sarge-s-Girls**

 **Link para la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8182137 / 1 / Coming-Home**

* * *

Capítulo traducido por Itzel Lightwood

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 145: Bella**

 **De:** Bella Swan.

 **Para:** EAMasen.

 **Enviado:** miércoles, 22 de septiembre de 2010, 1:47 p. m.

 **Recibido:** miércoles, 22 de septiembre de 2010, 4:47 p. m.

 **Asunto:** ¡Están aquí!

¡Hola, cariño!

Mis niños están en el gimnasio ahora, así que tengo un poco de tiempo. Llamé a la señorita Mary, y ella dijo que las cajas llegaron al medio día. Le abrió la puerta al chico de UPS y esperó a que descargaran todo en la sala de estar. Ella dijo, y cito: "Me aseguré de que tu hermosa casa estuviera segura, Isabella. No dejé a ese hombre solo en tu casa. ¡Un hombre hermoso con unos lindos shorts cafés! Si yo fuera sesenta años más joven…" (Por cierto, ¿el hombre de las entregas de UPS? Debe tener como dieciocho o diecinueve años, apenas con un poco de vello facial y tan inocente como el día en el que nació. ¡Ella lo habría usado y dejado! LOL) Como sea, no puedo esperar para desempacarlas cuando llegue a casa… a menos que quieras que te espere para hacerlo, ¡lo que estoy dispuesta a hacer! Sé que no me siento instalada en algún lugar hasta que yo misma haya desempacado mis cosas. Si te sientes de esa manera, estoy más que feliz por esperar.

Por cierto, hablé con mi papá anoche. Él está esperando conocerte en las siguientes semanas. Todos iremos al campo de tiro el viernes por la tarde. Bueno, quizás Alice y Rose no vayan… a ninguna de ellas les interesa el tiro. Aunque… quizás vayan a mirar a sus esposos. *risa* Como sea, Charlie dijo que los llevaría, a ustedes los chicos, a pescar la mañana del sábado, y luego, esa noche, es la "cena de ensayo", lo que en realidad consiste en llevar a todos al Lodge. Traté de convencerlo de dejarme cocinar, pero él insiste. *encogimiento de hombros* De todas maneras, prepárate. ;) ¡Estoy segura que él aprovechará que están atrapados en el bote para cuestionarte!

¡Oh! ¿Adivina con quién me encontré hace un rato? Christopher y su madre adoptiva. Ella lo estaba dejando en la escuela, caminando con él para que pudiera hablar con el director, y resultó que yo iba saliendo de la oficina. Él me abrazó y saludó antes de salir corriendo hacia su salón. Se veía muy bien… sonriente, las mejillas rellenas, ropa limpia y una luz en sus ojos que nunca le había visto antes. Kim, su madre adoptiva, preguntó si tenía un minuto y, dado que mis niños se iban a música bastante rápido después de pasar lista y esas cosas, le dije si podía esperar, aproximadamente diez minutos, para que fuera libre.

Una vez que mis niños se fueron, nos sentamos y hablamos. Aparentemente, su madre contrató un abogado. El padre adoptivo de Christopher es un abogado de patentes, y él tiene un colega especializado en leyes familiares, así que lo recomendó. El sujeto está trabajando pro bono, lo que es genial dado que ella no tiene dinero propio para pagarle. Como sea, ella pidió el divorcio del bastardo de su esposo (quien aún está en la cárcel) y está yendo a rehabilitación. Incapaz de lidiar con su esposo, ella se volvió adicta a algo (Kim no lo dijo, y yo no pregunté). Cuando esté limpia, ella quiere comenzar a visitar a Christopher mientras él aún vive con Kim y Dean, con la esperanza de que va a poder tenerlo de vuelta en casa una vez que el divorcio esté completo y haya salido de rehabilitación. Kim dijo que están dispuestos a trabajar con ella para asegurarse de que todo vaya bien. Christopher está feliz de que su mamá esté tomando acciones para convertirse en una mejor madre y una persona más sana y feliz. Él la extraña.

Me siento tan agradecida de que todo haya salido bien. El año escolar pasado estaba tan preocupada por él. Casos como ese no siempre tienen un final feliz y, hasta ahora, éste tiene el mejor final posible.

Será mejor que me vaya. Quiero arreglar unas cosas para la siguiente lección antes de que los niños vuelvan.

Te amo, sargento. Déjame saber lo que quieres que haga con tus cosas, ¿de acuerdo?

Siempre tuya, Bella.

 _ **...**_

 **Seattle… miércoles, 22 de septiembre de 2010, 3:55 p. m.**

Suspiré, finalmente metiendo todo lo que necesitaría para la tarde en mi bolso, para después sacar mi teléfono. El final del día escolar había sido muy agitado y no había tenido oportunidad de revisar nada de Edward. Cuando vi que tenía tres mensajes, no pude evitar la sonrisa de oreja a oreja que se formó en mi rostro.

 _ **E: ¡Sí, por favor, cariño! Si quieres tomar la tarea de desempacar mi mierda, definitivamente no voy a quejarme. Lo único que necesito para sentirme instalado en Seattle, eres tú, Bella. Todo lo demás solo son cosas.**_

 _ **E: Dile a Charlie que espero por eso. *escalofríos* Los chicos acaban de decirme que él va a querer levantarnos a las cinco de la mañana el sábado, ¿cierto? Oh, bueno. Mis fines de semana de sueño pueden esperar a la siguiente semana.**_

 _ **E: Es genial lo de Christopher. Dejando de lado su pasado, él suena como un pequeño niño maravilloso. Escribiré más en un correo, pero sí quería decirte lo feliz que estoy por ti y por él. Te amo, dulce chica. Hablaré contigo esta noche.**_

Cerrando el teléfono, lo deslicé en el bolso, tomé mis llaves y cerré la puerta de mi salón de clases, dirigiéndome a casa.

Cuando llegué, saludé a la señorita Mary antes de entrar. Normalmente, me hubiera quedado a conversar, pero estaba ansiosa por entrar, cambiarme de ropa y sentarme con las cajas de Edward. Había hecho espacio en mi centro de entretenimiento y librero para sus películas y libros, y planeaba dejarle todas las fotos a él, para que las viera e hiciera lo que quisiera con ellas una vez que estuviera aquí.

 _En diez días._

Ese pensamiento me hizo reír y bailé alrededor de mi habitación en ropa interior por un momento con cualquier melodía que se me viniera a la cabeza. Finalmente, me puse una camiseta y los pantalones de dormir, determinada a pasar una tarde relajada, y me dirigí a la sala de estar.

Edward había tenido razón. Habían cuatro cajas, de aproximadamente un metro cada una, apiladas en dos filas de dos cajas. Agarré una de las de arriba, no estaba preparada para lo pesada que se sentía, y me recargué en el sillón, dejando la caja en el suelo, frente a mí. Cuando la abrí usando una de mis llaves, no me sorprendí al ver que estaba llena de libros y todas las revistas de pasatiempos que le envié cuando aún estaba en Afganistán. Los acomodé rápidamente, dejando todas las revistas en uno de los cajones de la mesa y todos los libros en una repisa libre.

La siguiente estaba llena de discos y dvd´s. Fueron fáciles de desempacar también, dado que todo fue directo al centro de entretenimiento, debajo de la televisión y el estéreo.

La ropa de Edward, incluido el traje que había usado en nuestra cita en Tampa, estaba doblada en la tercera caja, junto con una nota.

 _Bella,_

 _En caso de que hayas tomado la decisión de desempacar, todo esto está limpio. Tendré que llevar el traje a la tintorería, dado que no va a estar libre de arrugas después de estar doblado en una caja, pero todo lo demás puede ser guardado. Hay una bolsa de plástico con un par de camisetas en ella… esas están limpias, pero las usé por un tiempo antes de empacarlas para que aún olieran un poco a mí. Si quieres guardarlas, eso también está bien, pero quería darte la opción._

 _Te amo, mi Bella._

 _Edward._

Él me conocía tan bien… tomé la bolsa de debajo de la nota, la dejé a un lado, y después hice un par de viajes a la habitación, añadiendo la ropa de Edward al clóset. Afortunadamente, mi clóset era enorme, así que no teníamos que conseguirle otro, a menos que él lo quisiera.

Eso dejaba solamente la última caja y, por mi vida, no estaba segura de lo que contenía. Cuando la abrí, comencé a reír y me estiré por mi teléfono, apretando el botón de llamada rápida para Edward, sin dejar de prestarle atención al contenido.

—Déjame adivinar —dijo en vez de saludar apropiadamente—. Abriste la caja.

Reí y asentí, a pesar de que él no podía verme. Estirándome, removí la nueva caja de arena de color rosa, la cual estaba repleta de cosas.

—Lo hice —le dije, sacando las bolsas de alimento para gato y la caja de arena, dejándolos en el suelo junto al sofá—. ¿Qué hiciste?

Edward rio, y casi podía escuchar la simpe felicidad y alegría en su voz, dejándome saber que él estaba tan emocionado y aliviado de que nuestro tiempo separados estuviera a punto de terminar.

—No quería excusas acerca de cómo necesitábamos esperar para conseguir un gatito. Creo que conseguí todo lo que necesitamos, pero si ves algo que no compré, podemos hacerlo luego.

Continué revisando las cosas, encontrando todo tipo de juguetes, un cepillo para gato, tazones para comida y agua y un libro de qué esperar con un nuevo gatito. Él incluso había pensado en conseguir un pequeño poste para que el gato pudiera rasgar en lugar de hacerlo con nuestra alfombra y muebles.

—Esto es genial, Edward —prometí, sacudiendo la cabeza ante lo bobo que había sido.

—Bien —suspiró—. Estamos tan malditamente cerca ahora que casi puedo probarlo. Los chicos dijeron que sus chicas también recibieron sus cajas hoy. Nuestra casa está tan vacía —rio—. En serio. Ya tengo la caja para mi teclado lista. Aunque lo enviaré el lunes, no quería ponerlo ahí por ahora. Todo lo que queda, en realidad, es ropa para la semana, unos cuantos libros, mi portátil y cosas de baño. Oh, y Jasper dijo que te dijera que mandó todas las cosas que compramos para la cocina con Alice, y que ustedes podrían decidir cómo quedan las cosas. Todos hicimos lo mejor que pudimos, pero ninguno estaba seguro de lo que ya tienen en casa.

—De acuerdo. Me reuniré con las chicas esta semana para verlo.

—Bien —dijo Edward, antes de suspirar—. Ahora, cuéntame acerca de desempacar mis cosas. ¿Había espacio para todo?

Dejé las cosas de gato a un lado y doblé las piernas debajo de mí, sonriendo mientras comenzaba a decirle a Edward acerca de los libros, películas, y las otras cosas que me había enviado.

 _ **...**_

Aproximadamente una hora después, mi estómago gruñó, dejándome saber que era hora de cortar la llamada y hacer la cena.

—Debería irme —dije con un suspiro—. Tengo hambre, si es que el león en mi estómago es un indicio, y aún tengo que revisar exámenes de matemática e inglés.

—Suena… divertido —bromeó Edward, haciéndome reír—. Te mandaré un correo antes de ir a dormir. Voy a salir y matar algunos zombis o algo así con los chicos. Te amo, Bella.

—También te amo, sargento. Ve a patear sus traseros. Necesitan ser más humildes, estoy segura.

Edward bufó.

—Todos los malditos días —coincidió él—. Buenas noches, hermosa.

—Buenas noches, cariño.

Escuché el clic cuando Edward colgó momentos antes de que terminara la llamada. Sonriendo, junté todas las cosas para gato y moví la caja hacia una esquina, donde se quedaría hasta que fueran necesitadas. Luego, fui hacia la cocina para calentar un poco de pollo y arroz de mi cena de anoche.

Un día menos… nueve más por superar.


	146. Chapter 146

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia de _**Sarge's Girls.**_ Yo solo me encargo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Link del perfil de las autoras originales: https / www fanfiction net/ u / 4021263 / Sarge-s-Girls**

 **Link para la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8182137 / 1 / Coming-Home**

* * *

Capítulo traducido por Sarai GN

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 146: Edward**

 **De:** EAMasen.

 **Para:** Bella Swan.

 **Enviado:** miércoles, 22 de septiembre de 2010, 22:34 p. m.

 **Recibido:** miércoles, 22 de septiembre de 2010, 19:24 p. m.

 **Asunto:** ¡Misión cumplida!

Hola, mi niña preciosa.

Humillé oficialmente a mis compañeros. No sé por qué quieren jugar juegos de guerra, pero Call of Duty no es muy diferente a la mierda que solíamos hacer en el servicio. Siguieron siendo asesinados. ¡Yo no! ;) Y al parecer, destruimos a algún pobre niño de Australia, que, si mis cálculos eran correctos, debería haber estado en la cama o en la escuela... No estoy seguro de cuál.

En realidad estoy deseando conocer a tu padre, corazón. No tanto el interrogatorio, pero sí llegar a conocerlo. Tengo que demostrar que soy digno de ti ante sus ojos; sé eso. Y eso está bien porque si no le importara, entonces me preocuparía. Cuanto más Emmett describe los últimos viajes de pesca, sin embargo, más suena como un montón de diversión, y si tu padre puede tolerar todo ese palabrerío, ¡entonces sé que estoy a mitad de camino! LOL

Pero es el campo de tiro el que estoy esperando con ansiedad, Isabella. Todo el mundo está presumiendo de tus habilidades, así que no puedo esperar para verlo por mí mismo. Emmett y Jasper ya están haciendo apuestas que vas a patear mi culo. :) Sí, de alguna manera el pensamiento no me molesta. ¿La manera en que lo veo? Si me van a vencer, al menos que sea una mujer hermosa. Supongo que vamos a averiguar la situación de "mala puntería" después de todo. *risa*

¡Estoy muy feliz por el pequeño Christopher, nena! Parece que las cosas están mejorando para él. Si su madre está haciendo un esfuerzo, entonces él va a estar en forma lo suficientemente pronto. TÚ hiciste eso, amor. Nunca lo olvides. Te aseguraste de que estuviera a salvo, que tuviera algo para comer, y que fuera retirado de una situación peligrosa. Estoy orgulloso de ti, y estoy muy contento que puedas verlo con una mirada feliz, saludable y capaz de ser un niño otra vez. Es lo que esperaba que le pasara al estudiante de piano de mi madre hace todos esos años.

Me alegro de que hubo espacio para todas mis cosas. No me gusta que estoy forzando todas estas cosas sobre ti sin estar allí para ayudar. Te prometo que cuando llegue allí, si hay demasiada mierda o lo que sea, vamos a revisarlo y desecharemos lo que no queremos o necesitamos. Sé que todavía tengo que revisar las cosas que están almacenadas.

Lo que me recuerda... Tuve noticias de Garrett. Supongo que Tanya está saliendo con alguien de la universidad, un modelo de ropa interior o algo así. Cómo ambos egos caben en la misma maldita habitación... o universidad, para el caso... no tengo ni idea. Pero de todos modos, ella siente la necesidad de borrar mi mera existencia, por lo que empacó todo lo que dejé en su casa. Bella, no sé lo que está en esa caja, por lo que le dije a su padre que la enviara después de que haya vuelto a casa. Su madre dice que Tanya todavía está muy enojada conmigo, y quiere librarse de cualquier cosa conectada a mí. Si ella está enojada, entonces será vengativa, así que quiero tener cuidado al abrirla, no porque estoy escondiendo nada, sino para explicar cualquier mierda que pueda haber tirado allí. La conozco... ella va a hacer una montaña de un grano de arena en un puto latido del corazón. Pero será oficialmente lo último de mi conexión a Chicago. Algo de eso parece liberador. Hay un peso que se ha levantado, y no estoy seguro de cómo explicarlo.

A medida que se acerca el tiempo, estoy a punto de arrastrarme fuera de mi propia piel con la necesidad de... ESTAR EN CASA. Es todo en lo que puedo pensar la mayor parte del tiempo. Casi fui atropellado en la base el otro día, porque estaba prestando más atención a tu texto que a donde iba. *risa* Sí, prometo tener más cuidado... ni siquiera tienes que decirlo. Solo estoy... feliz, dulce niña. Sin embargo, tengo mis momentos de pánico por meter la pata, así que el tiempo parece ir en estas ráfagas extrañas. A veces, me estoy volviendo loco, porque el tiempo vuela y yo marco otro día en el calendario, pero luego hay momentos cuando te extraño tanto, y juro a Dios y todo lo sagrado que los relojes detienen su puto trabajo.

Es oficial, mi amor. He perdido la cabeza por ti. Será mejor que duerma un poco, hermosa, pero voy a hablar contigo pronto.

Tienes mi corazón siempre, Edward

 _ **...**_

 **Tampa... lunes, 27 de septiembre de 2010, 19:06 p. m.**

—¡Volví! —bramó Emmett desde la puerta principal—. ¿Quién está hambriento?

—Yo —dijimos Jasper y yo desde la sala de estar.

Acabábamos de terminar de empaquetar mi teclado, la base, y el taburete para que pudiera dejarlo para ser enviado por la mañana. Añadiendo la última pieza de cinta de embalaje, apilé todas las cajas junto a la puerta para ser cargadas en mi coche al día siguiente.

—¿Qué trajiste? —pregunté, cayendo en la mesa de la cocina.

—Barbacoa —dijo Emmett, entregándome una caja a mí.

Jasper se quejó, poniendo los ojos en blanco antes de mirar la caja como si fuera el mismo diablo.

—Es oficial —murmuró, haciendo una mueca—, estoy completamente harto de la comida rápida, comida china, y la pizza.

Me reí y asentí, porque nuestros armarios estaban total y completamente vacíos, a excepción de unos pocos productos enlatados en la despensa. Nos pareció que la compra de una cantidad importante de alimentos, aparte de unas cuantas cosas para beber, sería una pérdida, pero en realidad, creo que todos estábamos listos para una verdadera comida casera. De hecho, estábamos tan preparados para ello que se trataba de una conversación que había durado horas la noche anterior. Galletas de Bella, pastel de carne de Alice, fajitas de Rose... guiso de atún de Bella, el pollo frito de Alice, la salsa de espagueti de Rose... Una y otra vez seguimos hasta que ni una sola maldita cosa sonaba bien para la cena, y los tres teníamos nostalgia por nuestras chicas. Fue muy lamentable, en honor a la verdad, pero era verdad.

Estábamos en la recta final, y no estaba solo en mi deseo porque todo se acabara ya. Nuestras divagaciones cotidianas normales cambiaron del trabajo y reclutas a Seattle y el hogar y planes para cosas que hacer una vez allí, la cosa más importante era la boda de Charlie.

—Te entiendo —se quejó Emmett, con el ceño fruncido hacia su gigante pila de costillas—. Te garantizo que Rosie pondrá treinta libras en mi culo solo la primera semana. Tengo que recordar ejercitarme...

Sonriendo y agitando una patata frita a él, le dije:

—Ni me digas. Una cosa era comerse las galletas de Bella mientras estábamos en el campo, pero será diferente cuando mi culo no tenga que levantarse cada mañana tan temprano.

—Vas a estar arriba —respondió Jasper con una risa y su sonrisa marca registrada—. Es un maldito hábito ahora. Y siempre puedes salir a correr después de que Bellsy se vaya a trabajar. Su barrio es bastante genial.

—Definitivamente no dormirás hasta tarde el día que vamos a pescar, sargento —se rio Emmett, señalándome con el tenedor de plástico—. La tortura para ti comienza temprano.

Gemí, para su diversión, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—No me lo recuerdes.

—Aw, detente —se rio—. Te prometo asegurarme de que Charlie no te tire por la borda por hacerle cosas sucias a su niña... o al menos que tengas un chaleco salvavidas por si lo hace.

Jasper se atragantó con sus frijoles al horno, dándole a un Emmett que se carcajeaba un puñetazo en el brazo.

—Charlie no necesariamente tiene que ser recordado de dichas cosas sucias, idiota. No hagas esta mierda más difícil para Eddie de lo que debe ser. —Su mirada se posó en mí, simpática—. Confía en mí, el hombre me dio una mierda durante aproximadamente una hora, y entonces estaba perfectamente bien. Y ama a Alice como a una hija. Diablos, la conoce desde que Bella se fue a vivir con él. Dijo que era como ganar dos hijas en lugar de una. Así que no te preocupes, hermano. Vas a estar bien. Charlie es francamente suave... muy parecido a Bella, de verdad.

—Sí, pero apuesto a que tu culo estará durmiendo en el sofá de la planta baja, no acurrucado junto a Bella en su habitación —agregó Emmett, sonriendo como el diablo.

—Eso está bien —suspiré, encogiéndose de hombros—, mientras que esté realmente permitido en la casa...

Jasper resopló, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—No creo que esa mujer con la que se va a casar él no haya llegado para unas fiestas de pijama, si sabes lo que estoy diciendo. No hay que subestimar al jefe.

—Eww, eso está tan mal —bromeó Emmett, dándole una mirada mordaz—. Los padres no deben hacerlo.

Me reí tanto que la salsa barbacoa me quemó la nariz.

—No fuiste incubado, idiota —argumentó Jasper al mismo tiempo que me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda—. El Sr. y la Sra. McCarty en realidad tuvieron que darle…

—¡Agh! ¡No lo digas! —gritó, poniéndose las manos sobre las orejas—. No estoy escuchando —cantó con los ojos cerrados con fuerza.

—Idiota —murmuró Jasper, mirándome a mí—. Oh, quería avisarte que algunos de los chicos quieren llevarnos a tomar unas copas el viernes por la noche antes de que volemos el sábado. ¿Te parece bien?

—¿Oh, sí? ¿Quiénes? —pregunté, metiendo comida en mi boca.

—Thompson y Rodríguez, pero principalmente Wells. Él está bastante entusiasmado con eso porque su pierna está toda curada y esa mierda —respondió.

Tomé una respiración profunda y dejé escapar el aire lentamente.

—Sí, me apunto —dije, porque sabía que Wells todavía sentía que el incidente en Afganistán había estado terriblemente cerca, y él solo quería celebrar el hecho de que los dos habíamos logrado salir con vida—. Sin duda. Solo dime cuándo y dónde.

Comí otra costilla en silencio, pensando en la explosión y la forma en que había cambiado todo entre Bella y yo. Ella había demostrado qué tan fuerte podría ser, y yo había dejado caer la última de mis defensas, diciéndole que la amaba por primera vez. Sacándome el teléfono del bolsillo, no me pude resistir a enviarle un mensaje a Bella, uno con el que habíamos estado bromeando desde hacía días porque estábamos tan jodidamente listos.

 _E: Te amo, mi dulce, hermosa chica. ¡¿Adivina qué?! Solo cinco días más. ¡No puedo esperar!_


	147. Chapter 147

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia de _**Sarge's Girls.**_ Yo solo me encargo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Link del perfil de las autoras originales: https / www fanfiction net/ u / 4021263 / Sarge-s-Girls**

 **Link para la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8182137 / 1 / Coming-Home**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 147: Bella**

 **Seattle... viernes, 01 de octubre de 2010, 9:46 p. m.**

—Si como otra cucharada de helado, voy a estallar —gimió Alice desde su lugar en el sillón mientras Rose se levantaba para cambiar la película.

Asentí, sobándome el estómago.

—Lo sé. Creo que ese último brownie me mató.

—¿Cuál después? —Rose levantó _La propuesta_ y _La casa del lago._

Alice y yo apuntamos hacia la mano izquierda de Rose, y ella asintió, sacando _La propuesta_ del estuche.

Estábamos teniendo nuestra última noche de chicas sin los chicos estando en casa, lo que incluía bocadillos como rollos de pizza, taquitos, y nachos para la cena, brownies y helado para el postre, cócteles, y todas las películas de Sandra Bullock que pudiéramos soportar. Ya habíamos visto _Miss simpatía_ —la primera y la segunda— y Vientos de esperanza, y teníamos tres más para elegir además de la que recién habíamos escogido.

Comprobé el teléfono de nuevo, todavía sin ver nada de Edward. Él y los chicos habían salido con los hombres de su pelotón y algunas personas que habían conocido allí en la base. Había dicho que llamaría o escribiría cuando llegara a casa, y yo sabía que no planeaban estar afuera más allá de la medianoche. Era justo después de la una de la madrugada allí, así que esperaba tener noticias de él en cualquier momento.

Mientras esperaba, me acomodé con mi bebida para ver a Sandra y al guapo de Ryan Reynolds.

…

Cuando iban treinta minutos de la película, mi teléfono repicó, señalando un nuevo mensaje de texto. Apreté pausa en el control remoto y me reí cuando los teléfonos de Alice y Rose también sonaron.

—Supongo que los chicos terminaron su fiesta —rio Alice.

Rose y yo asentimos antes de regresar nuestra atención a los teléfonos.

 _ **E: Nunca le apuestes a Emmett que puedes beber más que él…**_

Resoplé una risa. Emmett pesaba el doble que yo y tenía al menos veinticinco kilos en él. ¿Qué en el mundo lo había hecho creer que podía beber más que el hombre?

 _B: Oh, cariño… Te podría haber dicho eso. La única persona que puede de alguna forma seguirle el ritmo es Rose. *risa* ¿Estás en casa?_

Mientras me sentaba esperando por su respuesta, Rose se rio en voz alta, y supe que se había enterado por Emmett lo que Edward ya me había contado.

 _ **E: Todavía no. Se llevaron nuestras llaves, nena. *frunce el ceño* Jeff nos está llevando. Me gustaría estar yendo a casa contigo. :(**_

Riéndome de nuevo, le respondí rápidamente.

 _B: Probablemente es lo mejor, Edward. Suenas un poquito demasiado achispado para estar sobrio. ;)_

 _ **E: Me siento bieeeen, Isabella. Y te deseo. ¿Sabes qué haría si estuvieras aquí?**_

Maldición… El Edward Borracho era un Edward cachondo… y todavía estaba a casi cinco mil kilómetros de mí.

 _B: ¿Qué harías, cariño?_

 _ **E: Te besaría… y tocaría. Tienes unos bonitos pezones rosas. Quiero chuparlos y ponerlos duros. ¿Me dejarías hacer eso?**_

Jódeme…

 _B: Mmmmm, te dejaría. Amo cuando juegas con mis pezones…_

 _ **E: Eso es bueno. Ellos son bonitos. *asiente* Quiero lamer tu coño. Sabes mejor que toda la mierda que tuve para beber esta noche. Preferiría estar borracho de ti. Mmm, solo pensar en chupar tu clítoris y probarte me pone duro. Deseo que me pudieras sentir justo ahora.**_

Gemí antes de que pudiera detenerme y solo recordé que no estaba sola cuando Alice se rio.

—¡Ewww, Bella! —sonrió cuando miré hacia ella, mis mejillas calientes—. Estás en el mismo estado que Edward. Jasper me acaba de decir que se está acariciando a sí mismo en la camioneta. Mejor le dices que se detenga hasta que lleguen a la casa.

—Mierda —farfullé, negando con la cabeza cuando se rieron.

 _B: Cariño, espera hasta que lleguen a la casa para tocarte. Por mí, por favor. Esa mierda es solo para que la vea yo, no los chicos. ;)_

 _ **E: Ups. *sonrisa* Jasper ya me amenazó. Solo te deseo, nena…**_

Negando con la cabeza, le respondí rápidamente.

 _B: Lo sé. También te deseo._

Varios minutos pasaron sin una respuesta. Justo cuando estaba a punto de sugerir que retomáramos la película, mi teléfono sonó de nuevo.

 _ **E: No me siento muy bien, nena. :(**_

 _B: ¡Lo apuesto! ¿Cuántos chupitos tomaste?_

 _ **E: Seis. Emmett tomó ocho. Hijo de puta. Él probablemente ni siquiera vomitará, y yo me siento como si fuera a lanzar todo sobre sus zapatos.**_

 _B: *risa* Llega a casa, toma algunos Tylenol, bebe un poco de agua, y después ve a dormir. Llámame en la mañana, cuando te vayas al aeropuerto, sargento._

 _ **E: Bien. Te amo.**_

 _B: También te amo._

Cuando mi teléfono estuvo en silencio de nuevo después de unos minutos, lo puse a un lado, negando con la cabeza mientras agarraba el control remoto.

—Seis chupitos… Tonto.

Las chicas rieron cuando apreté play.

 ** _…_**

Para las cinco en punto del sábado, era una bola saltadora de energía y emoción.

Edward había llamado alrededor de una hora antes de que su avión despegara, despertándome completamente demasiado temprano a las siete de la mañana*. Había intentado volver a dormir, pero había estado demasiado emocionada. Después de dar vueltas y vueltas en la cama por una hora, me había levantado, puesto unos chándales, un sostén deportivo, y una camiseta, y había ido a correr. Había holgazaneado últimamente, pero ahora que Edward iba a estar aquí, sería bueno ir con él algunas veces. Generalmente solo corría una vez a la semana, así que dudaba que pudiera seguirle el ritmo, pero podría ser divertido intentarlo.

Alice y Rose se habían ido a sus casas alrededor de la medianoche, y después nos habíamos reunido en el spa después del almuerzo para mimarnos y acicalarnos para la llegada de los chicos. Ahora, estábamos poniendo los toques finales a nuestro maquillaje y cabello, siguiendo el consejo de Alice sobre qué ponernos, hasta cierto punto.

—Alice, no voy a ir al aeropuerto vestida como si fuera a una fiesta elegante —gruñí. Revisando mi clóset, saqué el vestido nuevo que había comprado la última vez que había ido de compras—. Este es el que voy a usar. Estoy de acuerdo sobre usar un vestido, pero nada sofisticado.

El que había escogido era de manga corta, tenía una silueta falsa envuelta*, y un profundo cuello en V que mostraría mi escote sin parecer puta. Llegaba alrededor de dos pulgadas arriba de la rodilla, así que todavía conseguiría mostrar algo de pierna sin preocuparme por hacer exhibicionismo frente a nadie.

—Mmm, es bonito —dijo, asintiendo—. Él amará el color. —Sonriendo, se encogió de hombros—. De acuerdo, bien. Estás lista, entonces. Usa los tacones color piel con él.

Me reí cuando ella se giró hacia Rose y comenzó a debatir entre los tres vestidos que Rose había traído con ella.

Una hora después, las tres nos estábamos estacionando en el aeropuerto en la zona de estacionamiento limitado y caminando adentro. Habíamos acordado encontrar a los chicos en la zona de reclamo de equipaje. Habíamos llegado casi una hora antes, pero ninguna había sido capaz de quedarse esperando por más tiempo. Mi estómago estaba en nudos mientras miraba el tablero de llegadas para encontrar su vuelo. Estaba registrado como "A horario".

Ya que sabíamos cuál era la cinta de equipajes de American Airlines, nos dirigimos al Alki Bakery Express, que estaba ubicado unos pocos lugares más allá. Sería fácil mantener un ojo en el tablero de anuncios desde donde estaríamos sentadas. Además, ninguna se había sentido con ganas de comer la cena, y mientras no estaba segura de que mi estómago podría manejar más café, sabía que tenían un té que podría tomar mientras esperábamos.

Para el momento que el tablero de llegadas anunció que el vuelo de Edward había aterrizado, estaba caminando de un lado a otro.

—Bells —murmuró Alice, frotándome el brazo—. ¿Por qué estás nerviosa?

Negando con la cabeza, resoplé.

—¡No sé! También estoy emocionada, pero supongo que es porque de repente esto está aquí. Es _real_ ahora. ¿Qué si él llega aquí y decide que es demasiado aburrido o no es lo que pensaba que sería? Yo soy desordenada. Él es ordenado. ¿Qué si él no puede manejar eso? Sé que me ama, pero ¿qué si eso no es suficiente?

Rose puso los ojos en blanco.

—¡Anímate, dulzura! Ese hombre no podría estar más enamorado y más emocionado por estar viniendo aquí a Seattle… a ti.

No pude evitar sonreír ante eso, pensando en la cuenta regresiva que habíamos tenido pasando entre nosotros el último par de semanas.

—Él parecía tan emocionado como yo estoy…

—Ahí lo tienes —dijo ella, sonriendo y metiendo su brazo a través del mío—. Ahora vamos. Vamos a encontrar a nuestros hombres.

Alice saltó delante de nosotras, la falda de su vestido agitándose alrededor de ella mientras nos guiaba a la cinta de equipaje dos. En el momento que la alcanzamos, ella estaba rebotando en el lugar, sus manos apretándose juntas enfrente de ella. Deslicé mi brazo libre a través del de ella, y las tres nos paramos esperando mientras una nueva ola de pasajeros comenzaba a bajar las escaleras mecánicas.

Mi corazón latía en mi pecho con tanta fuerza que tenía miedo de que todos pudieran escucharlo. Tuve que recordarme respirar y no morderme el labio, preocupada de que me lo atravesaría completamente. Eso sería justo como yo… Edward llegaría a Seattle, viniendo a casa para siempre, y yo estaría sangrando sobre mí misma.

Cerré los ojos y tomé una respiración profunda y calmante. Cuando Alice chilló y me agarró con más fuerza el brazo, mis ojos se abrieron de golpe. Me tomó un momento para ver lo que la tenía tan emocionada, pero entonces, sobre las cabezas de la multitud, capté un vistazo de tres gorras militares de color canela.

Fue como si el resto de las personas alrededor de nosotros desapareciera. La multitud pareció dividirse, y de repente, todo lo que podía ver era a Edward en su uniforme de camuflaje del desierto. Con su característica sonrisa torcida, dejó caer la bolsa de lona que se había colgado sobre el hombro y abrió los brazos.

Con un sollozo, salí disparada, lanzándome hacia sus brazos.


	148. Chapter 148

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia de _**Sarge's Girls.**_ Yo solo me encargo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Link del perfil de las autoras originales: https / www fanfiction net/ u / 4021263 / Sarge-s-Girls**

 **Link para la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8182137 / 1 / Coming-Home**

* * *

Capítulo traducido por Sarai GN

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 148: Edward**

 **En algún lugar sobre Washington... sábado, 02 de octubre de 2010, 6:38 p. m.**

¡Ding!

— _Les habla su capitán... Por favor, abróchense los cinturones de seguridad, mientras nos preparamos para aterrizar en el aeropuerto Sea-Tac. Aterrizaremos a tiempo en aproximadamente veinte minutos. La temperatura hoy es de dieciocho grados, con un mínimo de doce. Está bastante nublado, pero no hay indicios de lluvia..._

Miré por la ventana, moviendo la cabeza ante las interminables nubes cuando empezamos a descender. Nos rodeaba como una niebla de una película de terror. Casi esperaba que apareciera algún tipo de monstruo. Florida había estado brillante, soleada y caliente cuando nos fuimos. Demasiado caliente, realmente, para octubre.

Esto era todo. El último vuelo que tomaría, la última vez que llevaría el uniforme como miembro del Ejército de Estados Unidos. Había sido dado de baja honorablemente, dados los rangos por mi periodo de servicio en Afganistán e incluso el corazón púrpura por mis lesiones sufridas en la explosión —algo que probablemente fue solicitado por mi viejo oficial al mando, el teniente Stephens— y, por último, mis papeles de liberación, que fueron metidos en algún lugar profundo dentro de mi bolsa de lona.

Y lo mejor, que esta era la última vez que tendría que estar lejos de mi chica.

Pensé en Chicago, mis padres, e incluso Tanya mientras nos acercábamos a Seattle. Pensé en el niño enfadado que había sido frente al hombre que era ahora. Odiaba todo lo relacionado a la enfermedad de mi madre, odiaba a mi padre por simplemente darse por vencido después de que ella se había ido, y odiaba a Tanya por su traición. Había volcado todo ese odio e ira en mi trabajo, centrándome en mantenerme a mí y a mis hombres vivos, personalmente a mí mismo alejado de todos a mi alrededor.

Hasta que conocí a Bella.

El mero pensamiento de ella me hizo sonreír. Ella era mi dulce, fuerte, hermosa chica. Me hizo un hombre mejor, un hombre feliz, después de haber sufrido a través de los últimos meses, de derribar las paredes emocionales, de preocuparse por mí sin cesar, de amarme incondicionalmente, lo último siendo algo que no había sentido desde que mi madre estaba viva. Nuestra relación puede haberse movido rápido y haber sido poco convencional, pero ni una sola vez se sintió mal.

Bella me había entregado una familia en bandeja de plata, dándome un sentido de pertenencia que incluso el ejército no había sido capaz de cumplir, y proveyéndome de risas, seguridad y personas a las que les importaba. Tenerla en mi vida me dio un motivo para vivir estando en el servicio, algo para esforzarme por salir de MacDill, y ahora algo para venir _a casa_.

De repente, el avión solo tenía que aterrizar. Ya quería estar en el suelo, fuera de esta puta lata, y en sus brazos. Y esa mierda no estaba pasando lo suficientemente rápido. Mi rodilla empezó a saltar, mis manos retorciendo la gorra, y los dientes mordiendo el interior de mi mejilla.

—¿Estás bien allí, sargento? —preguntó Emmett desde el asiento después del mío. Habíamos dejado uno vacío entre nosotros.

—Ya no soy sargento —me reí, encogiéndome de hombros.

—Ah, mierda —se rio, golpeándome en el brazo—. Siempre serás mi sargento.

Jasper se rio en voz baja, mirando hacia arriba desde el libro en sus manos, en su asiento al otro lado del pasillo central.

—Es cierto. Te hemos llamado así desde que te ascendieron. Ha sido demasiado tiempo para parar ahora. Acéptalo, amigo.

Sonriendo, miré por la ventana. No iba a discutir con ellos.

—Entonces, ¿estás bien o qué? —sugirió Emmett.

—Estoy bien —suspiré—. Solo... ansioso, supongo.

—¿Cómo está la resaca? —preguntó Jasper con una sonrisa.

Miré de Emmett hacia él, que se habían despertado jodidamente bien.

—Váyanse al diablo, los dos.

Estaba bastante seguro de que mi resaca podría haber sido peor, pero a pesar de mi estado de embriaguez, había seguido las instrucciones de Bella la noche anterior. Después de vomitar, me había bebido una botella de agua, tomado tres Tylenol, y había caído en cama. Por suerte, simplemente tenía un horrible dolor de cabeza cuando me había despertado con el sonido de mi alarma por la mañana. Había tomado más Tylenol, pensando que mi cabeza explotaría una vez que estuviera en el aire, pero me había quedado dormido en el segundo que habíamos despegado.

Se rieron, pero todos escuchamos el sonido del tren de aterrizaje bajando, el chirrido de los neumáticos al tocar tierra, y la ralentización de los motores. Aterrizamos lentamente por la pista y en la terminal, y suspiré largo y profundo de alivio, cuando el piloto finalmente volvió a hablar.

— _Gracias por elegir American Airlines, y bienvenidos a Seattle._

 _ **...**_

Pareció tomar mucho más tiempo para llegar desde la terminal a reclamo de equipaje de lo que recordaba de la última vez. También parecía que nosotros tres en uniforme llamábamos más la atención. Nos habían detenido, dado las gracias y la bienvenida a casa simples extraños y niños pequeños hasta el punto en que estaba a punto de perder la paciencia. No es que no me gustara, pero realmente, _realmente_ necesitaba tener en mis manos a Bella.

Reclamo de equipaje ya estaba lleno de las personas que habían estado en el avión con nosotros y aquellos que nos dieron la bienvenida a casa. Emmett y Jasper arrebataron nuestras bolsas de lona de la cinta transportadora, simplemente porque estaban todas juntas y era realmente difícil pasarlas por alto entre los colores oscuros de equipaje civil.

Joder, _yo_ era un civil. Realmente necesitaba recordar eso. Negué con la cabeza, los ojos doloridos por ver a mi chica. Un pequeño grupo de adolescentes jóvenes se separaron delante de mí, y entonces la vi, toda perfecta en azul con lágrimas en los ojos mientras corría hacia mí.

Dejando caer el bolso de lona, la agarré con facilidad y la levanté del suelo. Ella olía como el cielo y hogar, y se sentía tan jodidamente bueno tenerla en mis brazos otra vez.

—Bella —suspiré con satisfacción, sintiéndome completo por primera vez en semanas. Todo lo que podía pensar era: _¡Por fin!_

Lágrimas húmedas y calientes se derramaron en mi cuello, y le agarré la cara, manteniéndola cerca.

—Oye, déjame verte —le susurré, muy consciente de que teníamos una gran audiencia en el lugar de nuestra reunión—. He echado de menos tu bello rostro.

Ella se rio, toda mocosa y linda, haciéndose para atrás.

—Eres un regalo para la vista, cielo —dijo con los ojos llorosos y una sonrisa dulce.

Me reí, secándole algunas lágrimas con el pulgar y metiendo el pelo detrás de su oreja.

—Tú también, chica dulce.

Me quitó la gorra, presionando besos en mi frente, mejillas, y, por último, en los labios, todo mientras inclinaba sus codos sobre mis hombros y me tomaba ambos lados de la cara.

—Estás aquí —afirmó sin aliento, pasando los dedos por mi pelo, que era más largo en la parte superior, tal como lo había solicitado ella misma.

—Sí, mi amor —dije, poniéndola de pie, pero no dejando que ni una pulgada se interpusiera entre nosotros. Besé sus labios duramente, pero no tan bien como me hubiera gustado—. Estoy en casa, Bella.

 _ **...**_

Hablábamos en voz alta, unos sobre otros y nos robábamos besos mientras salíamos del estacionamiento. Las chicas habían conducido vehículos separados, sabiendo que nos veríamos muy pronto en la boda del padre de Bella. Con abrazos y promesas de todos para reunirnos antes del próximo fin de semana, tiré mis cosas en el baúl de Bella.

El viaje fue cómodo, los dos poniéndonos al día de las últimas semanas separados. Nos reímos de mi borrachera de la noche anterior, y entonces ella me habló de la noche de chicas que habían compartido y que la caja de Tanya había llegado temprano, a pesar de mi solicitud de que esperase.

—¿Y? —pregunté, haciendo una mueca.

—No voy a abrir esa cosa. Nunca, Edward —se rio, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Probablemente lo envió temprano, así cualquier mierda que puso ahí me puede matar.

Reí, tomé su mano y besé cada dedo, incapaz de soportar cualquier distancia con ella en el momento.

—Tanya es rencorosa, pero no exactamente de las que amenaza con una bomba, chica dulce.

—Lo que sea, cielo —se rio—. Esa caja es toda tuya, y está en la habitación con el resto de tus cosas sin abrir.

—Ella está saliendo con alguien. Soy solo una parte vergonzosa de su pasado —reí.

—Vergonzosa, mi culo —murmuró Bella, dándole una mala mirada a la calle residencial frente a ella.

—Nueva regla —gruñí en su oído, estabilizando el volante cuando se desvió un poco—. Hablar de Tanya no está permitido dentro de la casa... al menos por el resto de la noche —demandé, mordisqueando el punto blando detrás de su oreja—. Tu dulce _culo_ , sin embargo, podemos discutirlo en _cualquier maldito momento_ , amor.

—Bien —gimió, dándome un codazo suavemente—. ¡Pero regresa a tu lugar antes de que golpee el buzón de la señorita Mary!

Giré la cabeza hacia las casas a nuestra derecha mientras me sentaba con la espalda recta. Bella se detuvo en el camino de entrada de una pequeña casa de color amarillo con ribete verde. Los árboles, que ya empezaban a mostrar sus colores de otoño, abrazaban los lados, las ramas bajas colgaban sobre la puerta principal. Había dejado las luces encendidas en el interior. Pude ver mi piano en la ventana de la habitación de la esquina de la casa, y una sensación diferente a todo lo que había conocido se apoderó de mí.

—Es pequeña... —susurró Bella, sonando nerviosa.

—Es perfecta —repliqué, apartando la mirada de mi nuevo hogar de vuelta a la razón por la que estaba allí.

Ella se rio, acunando mi cara.

—Todavía es pequeña, Edward —repitió con una sonrisa—. Aquí —dijo, buscando en su bolsa. Dejó caer un juego de llaves en mi mano, apuntando cada una—. Puerta de entrada, puerta de atrás, del almacenamiento.

—¿Y esto? —Me reí, sosteniendo el llavero con la palabra "Sargento" en él—. Ya no soy sargento. Les dije a los chicos que...

—Cállate —susurró, besándome los labios—. Siempre serás mi sargento.

Y eso cerró el tema del apodo de inmediato porque yo era suyo, totalmente.

Se bajó del coche, y la seguí, dejando mis cosas en el maletero. Pisar el porche era una experiencia surrealista aunque reconfortante, porque había parecido que este momento nunca llegaría. Lo quería, soñé con eso durante tanto maldito tiempo que no estaba seguro de si todavía estaba dormido en el avión o no.

—Estoy segura de que la señorita Mary se presentará mañana, así que prepárate para eso —divagó Bella, dando a la casa de al lado una mirada de amor.

—Estoy seguro de que voy a sobrevivir, nena —me reí, sacando las llaves, pero me detuve, levantando su barbilla para que su mirada estuviera enfocada en la mía—. ¿Estás lista para esto? —pregunté, mi voz sincera, ya que este era un gran paso en nuestra vida juntos.

La sonrisa que apareció hasta su impresionante rostro fue simplemente arrebatadora.

—Sí —se rio—. Abre la maldita puerta, Edward. Te he querido aquí desde el segundo que me dijiste que me amabas.

—Bésame primero, dulce chica —dije con una sonrisa, acunando su rostro.

Ella apretó los labios con los míos en un beso que era nuevo, un poco nervioso, y casi tan sexy como podíamos manejar de pie en ese porche. Manteniendo la frente apoyada en la mía, se volvió ligeramente para guiar mi llave en la cerradura.

Empujando la puerta, me besó de nuevo.

—Bienvenido a casa, sargento.


	149. Chapter 149

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia de _**Sarge's Girls.**_ Yo solo me encargo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Link del perfil de las autoras originales: https / www fanfiction net/ u / 4021263 / Sarge-s-Girls**

 **Link para la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8182137 / 1 / Coming-Home**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 149: Bella**

 **Seattle... sábado, 02 de octubre de 2010, 7:52 p. m.**

Fui incapaz de no darle a Edward un beso más antes de literalmente abrir la puerta hacia nuestro futuro. Estaba tan emocionada de tenerlo aquí… de tenerlo en casa… que apenas podía soportarlo. Mi mundo se redujo a este momento, a este hombre mientras presionaba mi frente con la suya y a ciegas me estiraba hacia atrás para mover su mano a la cerradura en la puerta.

Cuando la cerradura se abrió y la perilla giró, le di a la puerta un suave empujón y froté mis labios a través de la sonrisa curvada a solo pulgadas de la mía.

—Bienvenido a casa, sargento.

Edward rompió en una sonrisa que se extendía de oreja a oreja. La felicidad que vi escrita por toda su cara me dejó sin aliento, y no pude evitar imitar su expresión mientras me giraba en sus brazos y entraba en la casa. Una mano estaba en mi cadera mientras él se estiraba hacia atrás con la otra. Tan pronto como el chasquido de la puerta cerrándose resonó a través de la pequeña entrada, su otra mano se movió a mi otra cadera, y se acercó más, presionando su cuerpo al mío.

Me tomé un momento para mirar alrededor, tratando de ver la casa desde una nueva perspectiva. La entrada daba directamente a la sala, que yo había dejado iluminada así no llegábamos a una casa oscura. Estaba un poquito atestada, con los muebles y las cajas de Edward mezcladas con lo que yo ya tenía. Sabía que la pintura podría necesitar una refrescada, era de un color crema, y había limpiado las paredes un par de semanas antes, pero no habían sido pintadas desde que me mudé hacía un par de años. Aun así… era nuestro hogar.

—Así que esta es _nuestra_ sala —dije, finalmente rompiendo el silencio, enfatizando _nuestra_ en la descripción.

Edward se movió hasta estar a mi lado, manteniendo un brazo alrededor de mi cintura para sostenerme hacia él.

—Es justo como me la imaginaba, honestamente —dijo mientras miraba alrededor de la habitación—. Quiero decir, he visto un poco en nuestras videollamadas, pero verla en persona es algo totalmente diferente.

Nos dirigió hacia el centro de entretenimiento, mirando a las fotografías en portarretratos que había repartido por los estantes, nosotros dos, mis amigos, Charlie, Renée y Phil... y finalmente, la de él y sus padres que me había enviado para cuidarla unos meses antes. Con un solo dedo, trazó el portarretrato suavemente, tristeza, arrepentimiento, y amor todo destellando en su rostro.

—Gracias —murmuró bajito—. Significa mucho verla aquí con todas tus fotos importantes.

—También es importante, Edward —le dije con sinceridad—. Eran tu familia. Esta es tu casa ahora. Mereces tener a tu familia aquí contigo.

Me apretó más cerca, presionando un beso en la parte superior de mi cabeza antes de soltarme con una respiración profunda y temblorosa.

Después de mirar a nuestra mezcla de películas y música, continuó moviéndonos alrededor de la habitación, contemplando las otras fotos que tenía colgadas en la pared, la vieja colcha de mi abuela puesta sobre el respaldo del sillón, los libros apilados al azar en la mesita auxiliar.

Finalmente, pasó su mano suavemente sobre el cuero desgastado del viejo sillón de su padre. Le ofrecí el silencio que parecía necesitar. Había sabido que ver las cosas de sus padres traería de vuelta los recuerdos, tanto buenos como malos, y si él necesitaba tiempo para procesarlo, se lo daría. Después de todo, él estaba aquí ahora; teníamos todo el tiempo del mundo.

—Queda bien aquí, ¿verdad? —meditó en voz baja, dándole al sillón una última mirada antes de girarse hacia mí. Besándome suavemente, murmuró contra mis labios—: Gracias por acomodar mis cosas en tu casa, bonita.

Sonreí, estirándome para acunar su cara en mi palma, acariciándole la mejilla con el pulgar.

—Nuestra casa, ¿recuerdas?

Sonrió, asintiendo.

—Nuestra casa. ¿Me muestras más?

Riendo suavemente, me salí de su abrazo y tomé su mano.

—Vamos, entonces. El comedor está atravesando este arco.

Edward me agarró la mano mientras entrábamos al atestado comedor, con sus paredes de color verde claro y blanco, la mesa de madera oscura, y las sillas forradas con fundas verdes a juego. Amaba esta habitación simplemente debido al color de la pintura, pero con el escritorio del padre de Edward, estaba definitivamente estrecha.

—Este es _nuestro_ comedor —dije, aunque era en realidad innecesario.

Se rio, negando con la cabeza.

—Sí, definitivamente tengo que encontrar otro lugar para el escritorio. Si no hay otra opción, podemos conseguir un pequeño depósito para él.

Me guio hacia ahí, pasando su mano libre sobre la parte superior al igual que hizo con el sillón.

—Irina dijo que me recordaba sentado detrás de esto, fingiendo ser él... —Restregándose la cara con la mano, Edward suspiró—. No recordaba eso hasta este momento, en realidad hacer eso, quiero decir. Recuerdo sentarme en su gran sillón cuando era suficientemente pequeño que mis pies colgaban al menos cuatro o cinco pulgadas del suelo. Los columpiaría de atrás hacia adelante mientras fingía dar un discurso. —Se rio, negando con la cabeza—. Eso es lo que pensaba que él hacía... dar discursos. Me sentaba en una de las otras sillas en su oficina mientras él practicaba sus alegatos finales, así que en el momento, eso era todo lo que su trabajo conllevaba en mi mente.

»Un día, antes de que él llegara a casa del trabajo, yo quería pretender como que era una hombre grande dando discursos. Así que me trepé al sillón y estaba balbuceando, argumentando sobre limpiar mi habitación o comer mis guisantes en la cena o algo así, estoy seguro, cuando él atravesó la puerta. Recuerdo comenzar a levantarme, y él negó con la cabeza y me dijo que continuara mientras iba y se sentaba en el otro lado del escritorio, donde yo generalmente me sentaba a observarlo. Me escuchó hasta que finalmente perdí el entusiasmo. —Edward palmeó el escritorio una vez y después se giró de nuevo hacia mí—. Ese es mi primer recuerdo de mi padre. No puedo creer que lo recuerdo. Debo haber tenido como cuatro años.

Mis ojos se sentían sospechosamente húmedos, y estiré la mano para pasarla por ellos antes de que las lágrimas pudieran caer, pero Edward me ganó, usando su mano libre para quitarlas ya que se escaparon y me mojaron las mejillas. Giré la cara y presioné la mejilla en su palma, disfrutando de la calidez y el peso de ella contra mi rostro.

—Te amo —le dije, alzando la mirada para encontrar la suya—. Encontraremos una forma de mantenerlo aquí. Necesitamos un escritorio de todas formas. No quiero que vaya a un depósito.

Edward me soltó la mano y levantó la suya para acunarme la cara mientras bajaba la cabeza para encontrar la mía.

—También te amo, dulce chica. Gracias.

Antes de que pudiera decirle que las gracias no eran necesarias, rozó mis labios una vez, dos veces, reclamándolos en un beso acalorado que tomó el mando de todos mis sentidos. Sentí la camisa de su uniforme, áspera bajo mis dedos, mientras deslizaba las manos por su pecho hasta sus hombros. Su aliento era cálido y sabía dulce, como a menta, cuando me separó los labios con la lengua. Ambos gemimos cuando me inclinó la cabeza para tornar el beso más profundo.

Cuando finalmente nos separamos para respirar, él no se fue muy lejos. Con su frente presionada a la mía, se rio, las pequeñas bocanadas de aire mezclándose con las mías.

—Muéstrame el resto de la casa, Isabella, o el resto del tour tendrá que esperar hasta mañana... o la semana próxima —terminó con una sonrisa.

Sonreí y después lo besé ligeramente una vez antes de separarme y tomar su mano.

—Te gustará la próxima habitación...

La cocina era la razón principal de que hubiera elegido esta casa cuando trataba de encontrar un lugar para vivir. La casa en sí era ligeramente más vieja de lo que me había gustado, pero la pareja a la que pertenecía el lugar y vivía aquí antes de tener que mudarse cuando su familia creció, recientemente había remodelado la cocina. Las alacenas eran de madera clara, los electrodomésticos eran de acero inoxidable, y las encimeras eran de granito oscuro. Había una isla grande, que albergaba el fregadero y me daba mucho espacio cuando estaba horneando.

Puesto sobre la isla estaba el regalo que había comprado para Edward. Había buscado por semanas para encontrar el regalo perfecto de bienvenida.

— _Nuestra_ cocina —anuncié, de nuevo enfatizando el _nuestra._

—Esto es genial, Bella —dijo Edward, mirando alrededor de la cocina—. Me encantan los taburetes de bar en la isla. —Apuntando al piano en la encimera, preguntó en un tono divertido de voz—: ¿Por qué en el mundo tienes un piano en la cocina?

Riéndome, dije:

—Tiene treinta centímetros de largo y solo doce centímetros de profundidad, cariño. No es como que puse tu piano de media cola en mi cocina. —Chocando su hombro con el mío, le dije—: Revísalo. Presiona la tecla del medio.

Cuando con cuidado apretó do medio, las primeras cuatro notas de la Quinta Sinfonía de Beethoven sonaron, y la tapa del piano se abrió, revelando las galletas que había hecho después de que no pude volver a dormir más temprano esta mañana.

—Oh mi jodido infierno... —gruñó Edward en voz baja, estirando la mano y agarrando una de las de mantequilla de maní en la cima—. ¿Dónde en el mundo conseguiste eso? —Antes de que pudiera responder, se metió a la boca la galleta completa, gimiendo mientras masticaba.

Me reí de nuevo ante su adorable infantilidad y respondí:

—De una empresa en línea. Está localizada en China, así que casi no lo compré, pero no pude encontrar nada localmente, así que...

Negó con la cabeza, incluso mientras se estiraba y sacaba una galleta de canela.

—Mierda, voy a tener que correr una milla extra todos los días, o me quedarán chicos todos los pantalones —se rio, echándose la galleta a la boca.

Cuando me besó de nuevo, sus labios estaban dulces y azucarados, unas migas que se desviaron terminaron en mi boca en lugar de la suya. Me las lamí de los labios y vi sus ojos oscurecerse.

—Isabella —gruñó, y de un tirón, me jaló contra él, moviendo las manos a mi cintura, me levantó, sentándome en la encimera.

Abrí las piernas, jalándolo entre ellas así podía besarme. Deslizó las manos por mis muslos bajo el vestido, deteniéndose cuando sus pulgares rozaron sobre el satén húmedo de mi braga. Con los ojos tan oscuros, parecían como piscinas de tinta negra, bajó la mirada hacia mí, su respiración pesada.

—Te deseo mucho —resopló mientras me acariciaba suavemente sobre la tela—. ¿Te correrías para mí? Justo aquí y ahora. Quiero hacerte venir. Ha pasado demasiado jodido tiempo.

Jadeando, asentí, mordiéndome el labio inferior cuando él empujó mi ropa interior a un lado y deslizó dos dedos hasta el fondo dentro de mí.

—Jodido infierno —siseó Edward—. Estás tan mojada, nena...

Yo sabía que lo estaba... casi podía escucharlo cuando él comenzó a tocarme, moviendo sus dedos hasta casi salirse por completo antes de empujarlos de nuevo.

Su otra mano se movió así su pulgar me frotaba el clítoris. Cuando curvó los dos dedos dentro de mí y acarició mi punto G al mismo tiempo que suavemente me pellizcaba el clítoris, me rompí alrededor de él.

—¡Oh, Dios! —grité mientras estrellas explotaban detrás de mis párpados. Me sentí apretando sus dedos tan fuerte que por un momento, me preocupé de que lo lastimaría, pero entonces el placer me abrumó, y perdí el hilo de todo pensamiento hasta que él finalmente retiró sus dedos.

Todavía estaba jadeando por aire cuando él se metió los dedos a la boca y chupó hasta la última gota de mis jugos de ellos, gimiendo.

Cuando finalmente pude respirar de nuevo, me reí, negando con la cabeza.

—Puede que tengas que correr dos millas extras todos los días, si esa es mi recompensa cada vez que te haga galletas.

Edward echó la cabeza hacia atrás y rio antes de inclinarse para besarme. Me probé a mí misma en sus labios y lengua, ácido y terroso, pero no del todo desagradable.

—Vamos —dijo cuando finalmente nos separamos—. Hay una habitación más que quiero ver antes de que me muestres el dormitorio, en gran detalle —bromeó con una sonrisa torcida y la ceja levantada.

Levantándome con sus brazos, me puso de pie, sonriendo de nuevo cuando me tambaleé inestablemente en mis pies por un momento.

—Sígueme, Masen —le dije, tomando su mano y guiándolo de la cocina.

Regresamos a través del comedor y la sala y después por el pasillo que conducía a la biblioteca. Tenía la puerta cerrada así sería un poco dramática la demostración, aunque él ya había visto fotos y había visto la habitación a través de la ventana del frente de la casa cuando estacionamos en la entrada.

—Adelante —dije en voz baja, sabiendo que esta era la habitación que él más había estado esperando ver.

Edward estiró la mano y giró la perilla, empujando la puerta suavemente así no golpeaba la pared detrás de ella. Él estaba en silencio mientras entraba, jalándome detrás de él. Una vez adentro, nos detuvo en el centro de la habitación, manteniendo su mano en la mía mientras lentamente giraba, mirando todos los libreros, el sofá de dos plazas... pero se quedó quieto cuando sus ojos se posaron en el piano de media cola negro cerca de las puertas francesas.

—¿Tocas para mí? —pregunté en voz baja, queriendo eso más que cualquier otra cosa en este momento.

Edward asintió, llevándome con él mientras se movía hacia el piano y se deslizaba en el banco. Una vez que estuvo sentado enfrente de las teclas, palmeó el asiento a su lado, pidiéndome sin palabras que me sentara con él mientras tocaba.

Abrió la tapa, pasando las manos sobre las teclas negras y blancas casi con reverencia.

—Probablemente esté desafinado —murmuró disculpándose.

Negué con la cabeza, mordiéndome el labio antes de admitir la otra sorpresa que tenía para él.

—Lo afinaron la semana pasada... Le pedí a la profesora de música de la escuela una recomendación —me apresuré a asegurarle—. Me dio el número del chico que ella utiliza no solo para los pianos de la escuela, sino también para el que tiene en su casa. —Cerré la boca antes de que pudiera divagar más.

—¿Sí? —Edward tomó una profunda respiración y después tocó una rápida secuencia de escalas de calentamiento, asintiendo y sonriendo—. Está perfecto. Gracias, cariño.

Miró de nuevo a las teclas enfrente de él y comenzó a tocar. Lo reconocí como la canción que había escrito para su mamá. Era arrebatadoramente hermosa, y pude darme cuenta lo mucho que significaba para él cuando cerró los ojos y se perdió en la música.

En el momento que las últimas notas sonaron a través la habitación, lágrimas silenciosas de nuevo estaban cayendo sin control por mis mejillas.

—Oh, Bella —murmuró—. Ven aquí, cariño.

Con su ayuda, me trepé a su regazo, sentándome a horcajadas sobre sus muslos e inclinándome hacia él, descansando la frente en su hombro.

—Es tan h-hermosa —murmuré en su cuello.

Su única respuesta fue apretar sus brazos alrededor de mí y presionarme un beso en el cabello.

Después de un momento, hablé de nuevo.

—¿Tocas la mía?

Edward se rio, el movimiento empujándome en su regazo y rozando nuestras mitades inferiores una contra la otra deliciosamente.

Con un gemido, puso sus manos de nuevo en las teclas y comenzó a tocar. Empezaba lenta pero rápidamente se convertía en notas ligeras y rápidas. Pude sentir todo tipo de tensión dejándolo mientras yo me aferraba a él, escuchando la canción que había escrito solamente para mí.

Cuando terminó, susurré:

—De nuevo...

Esta vez, no pude mantener los labios para mí. Sintiéndolo duro y listo, presionado contra mi intimidad, sabiendo que estaba aquí para quedarse, de repente me tenía hambrienta de él. Mientras la música se construía e intensificaba, dejé besos en su cuello, chupando suavemente su nuez de Adán. Cuando mordí la piel con barba incipiente de su mandíbula, dejó de tocar abruptamente, parándose con fluidez conmigo en sus brazos mientras el banco se deslizaba hacia atrás sobre el piso de madera con un chirrido.

—Eso es todo —gruñó en voz baja, inclinándose para besarme duro y rápido—. ¿Cuál es el camino al dormitorio?

Me reí, mi cabeza cayendo hacia atrás, y dije:

—Por la puerta y hacia la derecha al final del pasillo.

Todavía me estaba riendo mientras él usaba el codo para apagar la luz y movernos rápidamente de la biblioteca hacia el dormitorio.


	150. Chapter 150

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia de _**Sarge's Girls.**_ Yo solo me encargo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Link del perfil de las autoras originales: https / www fanfiction net/ u / 4021263 / Sarge-s-Girls**

 **Link para la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8182137 / 1 / Coming-Home**

* * *

Capítulo traducido por Sarai GN

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 150: Edward**

 **Seattle... sábado, 02 de octubre de 2010, 9:01 p. m.**

¡Cristo Todopoderoso! Simplemente no podía soportar otro segundo más de eso. Todo era malditamente demasiado, la casa, la sólida y absoluta mezcla de mis cosas con las de Bella, el sonido que provenía de mi piano, y la sensación de tenerla en mis brazos mientras tocaba.

Cargué a una chica muy divertida por el pasillo, incapaz de no reírme de ella. La pura dicha de estar juntos al fin —de forma permanente— estaba prácticamente volviéndonos estúpidos. Pero, maldita sea, la deseaba. Se sentía como si no hubiera estado enterrado dentro de ella en años, no las simples dos semanas y media que en realidad habían pasado.

Había una parte de mí que quería un recorrido por la habitación, pero mi pene protestó, y era más inteligente y estaba mucho más en control de mí en este momento, ya que se centraba en dedos pequeños y ágiles tirándome la camisa, sacándola de mi cintura y desabrochándola. Se presionaba en contra de mis pantalones para estar más cerca del calor, la humedad que me estaba abrasando, mientras que piernas fuertes agarraban mis caderas con más fuerza.

Alcancé a llegar hasta la puerta antes de que la lengua de Bella, labios y dientes se volvieran abrumadores contra la piel de mi mandíbula, cuello y garganta. Con un estruendo de mi pecho, la presioné contra la dura madera de la puerta, restregándome contra ella, al mismo tiempo que una de mis manos jaló de su cabello para acercar su boca a la mía.

Tragándome su dulce gemido, la besé con fuerza. Me moría de ganas de hacer esto correctamente en su cama —maldita sea, _nuestra_ cama— pero cuando su boca se abrió para mí, ya estaba malditamente caliente. Por suerte, Bella tenía un poco más de sentido común en ella que yo.

—Edward —murmuró contra mis labios, sonriendo cuando resoplé y le di un beso para hacerla callar—. Cielo —rio, agarrando ambos lados de mi cara. Tirando de mi frente hacia la suya, susurró—: Te quiero en mi cama. Por favor. No tienes ni idea de cuánto tiempo he esperado...

Jadeando, asentí en su contra.

— _Nuestra_ cama —la corregí.

Su sonrisa era tan jodidamente hermosa, llena de tanta esperanza, amor y promesas que me obligué a controlarme. Teníamos todo el tiempo del mundo ahora. Ciertamente, podría disfrutar de este momento.

—Sí —respiró ella, sin dejar de sonreír.

La besé en los labios rápidamente antes de alejarla de la puerta, pero malditamente me negaba a bajarla.

—Abre la puerta y muéstrame —demandé, mi voz más ronca de lo que esperaba, pero ella se agachó y giró el pomo de la puerta.

La habitación era básicamente como entrar en el interior del corazón de Bella. Su influencia prácticamente goteaba por las paredes. Su olor llenaba la habitación, poniéndome más duro de lo que ya estaba. Pero fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de las pequeñas cosas, mis zapatos junto a los de ella, mi ropa colgando junto a la suya, incluso mi traje que ya estaba limpio para la boda de Charlie colgando en el gancho de la puerta del armario; fotos de los dos en Florida estaban por todas partes, la más grande colgando justo sobre la silla en la esquina; una pila de libros aquí, su portátil y cosas de la escuela allí, una camiseta mía en la que ella debe haber dormido en la parte superior de la cesta de la ropa sucia, todo se sentía tan jodidamente bien, como si siempre hubiese sido así.

Pero fue la cama donde mis ojos finalmente aterrizaron, haciendo que mi corazón doliera de deseo. La había visto en ella a través de Skype, pero nada me preparó para el momento en que realmente la tomara en ella. Sentándome en el borde de la misma, la mantuve en mi regazo. Ella había estado jalando mi camisa hasta que estuvo casi frustrada, así que me compadecí de ella y me la quité.

—¿Mejor, dulce chica? —le pregunté, pero sonreí cuando ella negó con la cabeza, las manos inmediatamente alcanzando el dobladillo de mi camiseta. Una vez que estuvo fuera, y tirada en el suelo, mis manos se deslizaron por sus muslos y por debajo de su vestido—. ¿Qué quieres ahora que me tienes donde me quieres? —le pregunté, levantando su vestido para poder quitárselo, lo que la dejó en satén y encaje y todas esas cosas atractivas, y azul.

Una pequeña sonrisa malvada se apareció en sus labios y susurró:

—Todo.

Mi pene se contrajo con fuerza por el ronroneo de su voz, la mirada oscura en sus ojos, y el lamido increíblemente atractivo de sus labios. Sus cálidas manos acariciaban mi pecho y mi estómago, sus dedos llegando a cada músculo y cada pulgada de piel. Cuando el pulgar se arremolinó a lo largo del rastro de pelo que desaparecía en la cintura de mis pantalones, me incliné hacia delante para colocar un largo, lento y húmedo beso en la curva de su pecho, rozando mis labios hasta su oreja.

—Hmm, _todo_ no es lo suficientemente específico para mí, Isabella —arrullé, succionando en su piel ligeramente—. Estoy pensando en que necesitas darme detalles, mi chica sexy.

Yo sabía que estaba jugando con fuego porque escucharla decir palabras como coño, polla, y correrse absolutamente me volvían loco. Pero joder, quería oírlo.

—Tócame —susurró, deslizando sus manos por mis bíceps hasta los hombros y, finalmente, acunando cada lado de mi cara—. Y no te detengas. Necesito sentir que estás finalmente aquí. _Realmente_ aquí.

Metiéndole el cabello detrás de la oreja, besé sus labios suavemente, susurrando:

—La espera ha terminado, chica bonita. Te lo prometo. No más despedidas.

—Bien —respiró ella, capturando mi boca con la suya.

Le di lo que quería. Comenzando por sus hombros, pasé las yemas de los dedos suavemente por su espalda hasta que llegué al gancho del sujetador, que rápidamente fue desabrochado y desechado. Con la palmas de las manos y los dedos separados, toqué cada pulgada de piel, la parte baja de la espalda, la parte exterior de los muslos, su perfecto trasero redondeado, mis dedos profundizando por debajo del satén con el fin de tocar algo aún más suave. Dejé que mis pulgares provocaran su área sensible justo por encima de su ropa interior, y, por último, agarré sus senos redondos completamente, con los pezones tan apretados y duros que tenía que haber sido casi doloroso porque ella dejó escapar otro sonido desesperado en mi boca.

—¿Qué otra cosa, nena? —le pregunté, arqueándola en mis brazos así podía atrapar su pezón izquierdo, girando mi lengua alrededor de él, succionándolo, acariciándolo con la nariz, a la vez que agarraba el otro pecho—. ¿Qué más quieres que te haga en esta cama? —Dejé que mis labios se rozaran contra su pezón con cada palabra, cada pulsación de respiración a través de la piel ahora muy húmeda.

Se quedó sin aliento cuando su cabeza cayó hacia atrás, pero no me respondió. Ella simplemente me agarró del cabello para sostenerme donde me quería. Sentándola con la espalda recta, arrastré mis labios sobre su esternón, clavícula y el cuello en el camino a su oreja.

—¿Puedo decirte lo que quiero? —gemí contra la parte blanda de su piel, tratando de evitar que sus caderas se restregaran sobre mí demasiado, porque si seguía así, yo no iba a durar mucho tiempo. Ella dijo que sí, y continué—: He querido verte desnuda en medio de esta cama durante tanto tiempo, que pensé que me volvería loco. He querido verte esperando por mí, lista para que te folle duro, profundamente, toda la noche.

—Oh, Dios, sí —respiró ella, todo su cuerpo estremeciéndose.

—Buena chica —la elogié—. Ahora ponte de pie para mí.

Se deslizó de mí para pararse entre mis piernas con pies inestables. Una vez que ella se estabilizó, enganché los dedos en la cintura de su ropa interior.

—Estos... mmm... Estos son muy, muy bonitos, amor, pero los quiero fuera. Y después te quiero en medio de esta cama. ¿Me entiendes? —pregunté, mirándola a través de mis pestañas mientras arrastraba la tela sedosa por sus piernas, asegurándome de tocarla para provocarla todo el camino hasta los pies.

Estaba consciente de que Bella amaba mis órdenes, mi "voz de sargento al mando" como ella lo llamaba. Se quitó las bragas y se arrastró sobre la cama, dándome una visión jodidamente fantástica de su trasero y de su coño hinchado y húmedo. Tuve que ajustarme con el fin de poder desatarme las botas. Me las quité, junto con los calcetines, finalmente, poniéndome de pie para hacer lo mismo con los pantalones y la ropa interior. Mirando hacia abajo a la impresionante vista en la cama, sabía que no iba a durar mucho más tiempo sin enterrarme tan profundamente dentro de ella que no pudiéramos decir dónde terminaba yo y comenzaba ella.

Negué con la cabeza ante la idea de que esta hermosa criatura era mía, que por fin podía tenerla, y que nunca, nunca tenía que dejarla ir de nuevo. El saber que despertaría cada puta mañana con ella en mis brazos casi me hizo doler el pecho. Ya no había reloj en marcha, no más tachar los días en el calendario, y no había que esperar para comenzar nuestro futuro. Todo eso se había jodidamente terminado.

—Eres tan jodidamente perfecta —dije en voz baja desde el pie de la cama—. Abre las piernas para mí, nena. Muéstrame lo mojada que te pongo.

Dos hermosas y suaves piernas se doblaron por las rodillas delante de mí, su respiración era pesada, lo que provocaba que su pecho subiera y bajara con cada inhalación y exhalación. Ella estaba tan húmeda que pude ver la marca de la misma en el interior de sus muslos, y me lamí los labios con anticipación.

Apreté los labios, moviendo la cabeza una vez, preguntando:

—Oh, dulce chica, ¿cuántas veces gemiste por mí en esta cama?

Resopló una risa, pero sus manos agarraron la ropa de cama fuerte en sus pequeños puños.

—Más veces de las que puedo contar, cielo.

—El señor Brillante pudo tener toda la diversión —reflexioné, inclinando la cabeza hacia ella y arrastrando la lengua por mi labio inferior—. Sus servicios ahora…

—Ya no son necesarios —terminó por mí.

Riéndome oscuramente, asentí de acuerdo.

—Sí, él está por completo despedido. —Suspiré ante la vista de ella, toda lasciva y lista para mí, pero feliz, todo al mismo tiempo—. Dios, amor. Te deseo tanto. Apenas puedo ver bien.

—Ven aquí —susurró ella, sosteniendo sus brazos hacia mí.

Me arrastré encima de la cama, presioné besos en la parte superior de cada pie, avanzando con mis labios hasta la espinilla, solo para besar ambas rodillas. Recogiendo su sabor increíble desde el interior de sus muslos, sonreí contra su piel cuando sus caderas se levantaron de la cama.

Por mucho que quería saborearla, sentir que se venga en mi cara, labios y lengua, quería estar dentro de ella aún más. Quería perderme en ella envuelta alrededor de mí en todos los sentidos la primera vez que hiciéramos el amor en _nuestra_ cama. Sin embargo, el sabor de ella no podía ser ignorado. Le pasé la lengua de un extremo al otro, amando el sonido de mi nombre en su boca. Acariciando los vellos suaves y recortados de su monte de Venus, mis labios finalmente se arrastraron hasta el punto dulce, sensible a lo largo de su línea del bikini.

—Sí —gimió ella, sus ojos rodando hacia atrás mientras la marcaba como mía, succionando duro su piel.

Sus caderas rodaron debajo de mí, tratando de acercarse, buscando fricción. Algo, _cualquier cosa_. Quería provocarla un poco más, pero tenía la sensación de que estaba a punto de venirse, y estaba en lo cierto, porque de repente, sus manos estaban en mi pelo, su voz desesperada.

—Edward... _por favor_.

Caí sobre ella, plantando mi codo junto a su cabeza con el fin de besarla hasta el olvido. Sus manos se cerraron en garras a lo largo de mi espalda, acercándome más, instándome a tomarla.

—No puedo esperar más —jadeó ella, sonando necesitada, su voz llena de emoción—. Te he echado de menos... He esperado tanto tiempo...

—Te amo —dije simplemente, presionando mi frente con la suya mientras nuestros ojos se encontraban, al mismo tiempo que me alineé en su entrada.

—Te amo...

Su voz se cortó cuando me envainé tan dentro de ella como podía llegar, ambos gritando ante la sensación. No creía que nada volviera a sentirse tan bien, tan apretada, tan húmeda y cálida como ella se sentía.

—Joder —gruñí con los dientes apretados, tratando de no venirme ante el cielo que estaba apretándome, tratando de adaptarse a tenerme dentro de ella otra vez después de no estar conmigo durante unas pocas semanas.

—Mierda, te sientes tan bien —susurró ella, instándome a moverme mientras prácticamente todo su cuerpo vibraba a mi alrededor.

Empecé un ritmo lento y profundo, mis ojos nunca dejando el bello rostro debajo de mí. El dolor que había tenido durante la última separación desapareció al instante. La necesidad de no estar lejos de ella otra vez casi había sido abrumadora la última vez que habíamos dicho adiós salió burbujeando a la superficie y fuera de mi boca sin filtrar.

—No quiero volver a estar lejos de ti otra vez —murmuré—, nunca.

—No tienes que estarlo —dijo ella, jadeando cuando levanté su pierna entre nosotros—. Oh, Dios... ahí...

Si fuera posible, se humedeció aún más cuando le pregunté:

—¿Aquí? ¿Es eso lo que necesitas?

—Oh, Dios... Sííí —dijo entre dientes, con los ojos en blanco de nuevo mientras aceleré el ritmo, lo que era un arma de doble filo porque yo estaba tan jodidamente cerca de perder mi mierda. Por completo.

—No. No... Mírame cuando te vengas, Isabella —pedí, sin desear nada más que mirar sus dulces ojos castaños oscurecerse hasta casi negros antes de que cayera sobre el borde—. La primera vez que te corras por mí... _en nuestra cama_... tienes que mirarme.

—Edward... joder —gimió ella, arrastrando la maldición cuando dejé caer su pierna sobre el hueco de mi brazo y mi mano se deslizó entre nosotros para encontrar su clítoris—. Estoy tan cerca —me advirtió.

—Bien, córrete... y córrete duro para mí, dulce chica.

Cuando se corrió debajo de mí, todo su cuerpo se tensó, sus piernas acercándome más, sus manos agarrando mi trasero y su coño constriñéndose alrededor de mi dura polla. Traté de contenerme, obligarme a aguantar, pero el ardor en mi estómago explotó, causando que cayera sobre el borde junto con mi chica bonita.

Dejando caer mi frente en su hombro, traté de recuperar el aliento. Dedos pequeños y suaves se arrastraron hacia arriba y abajo de mi espina dorsal y por el pelo. Dejé caer la pierna de Bella de nuevo a la cama, calmándola un poco con la mano abierta antes de retroceder a mirarla. No tenía ningún deseo de separarme de ella en este momento, así que me quedé conectado a ella mientras presionaba besos suaves en su frente, cada ojo, la punta de la nariz, y por último, sus labios.

Nuestra piel estaba pegajosa de sudor, pero aun así no podía separarme de su mirada, su tacto, su boca.

Ella sonrió contra mis labios cuando nuestros besos se calentaron, se profundizaron, y de repente, yo estaba endurecido dentro de ella otra vez.

—Bueno, bueno, sargento —ronroneó ella, acunando mi cara sonriente—. Alguien está necesitado.

Me reí oscuramente, sin reparos, porque no podía evitarlo. No tenía vergüenza en hacerle saber lo mucho que la deseaba, todo el día, todos los días, por el resto de nuestras vidas.

—Ahora —canturreó ella, empujándome un poco—, te voy a enseñar lo que _yo_ quería ver en esta cama.

Rodé de espalda, llevándola conmigo. A pesar de que eso causó que se deslizara fuera de mí, estaba más allá de sexy cuando poco a poco se sentó a horcajadas y se dejó caer sobre mí. Mis manos agarraron sus caderas, instándola a moverse, pero se mantuvo inmóvil, con los ojos fijándose en cada pulgada de mí debajo de ella.

Ella suspiró, sus ojos cálidos, pero todavía llenos de deseo mientras susurraba:

—Estoy tan contenta de que finalmente estés aquí para quedarte, Edward.

Sentándome tomé su cara, besando sus labios suave y gentilmente.

—Muéstrame, Bella.

Con un glorioso giro de su cuerpo y un ligero empujón en mis hombros, ella tomó el control mientras yo caía hacia atrás, dejando que me mostrara lo que se sentía finalmente haber encontrado un hogar.


	151. Chapter 151

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia de _**Sarge's Girls.**_ Yo solo me encargo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Link del perfil de las autoras originales: https / www fanfiction net/ u / 4021263 / Sarge-s-Girls**

 **Link para la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8182137 / 1 / Coming-Home**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 151: Bella**

 **Seattle… domingo, 03 de octubre de 2010, 8:32 a. m.**

La primera cosa de la que fui consciente fue de Edward: su mano, la palma apoyada contra mi estómago lentamente deslizándose hacia abajo, sus muslos presionados contra los míos, el grueso vello cosquilleando mi piel; su dura polla atrapada entre nosotros rozando de arriba hacia abajo la hendidura de mis nalgas mientras que lentamente empujaba sus caderas contra las mías; y finalmente su aliento cálido, sobre mi mejilla, mi cuello y mi hombro cuando dejaba besos en mi piel.

Lo segundo era fácil de ignorar. El ligero dolor, en mis piernas, hombros, entre mis piernas e incluso mis dedos dolían debido al agarre de las sábanas… Todo eso fue el resultado de muchas, _muchas_ rondas de sexo desde el momento en que llegamos a la habitación la noche pasada hasta que nos dormimos, emocional y físicamente agotados, a eso de las tres de la mañana.

—Mmm —ronroneé bajo, llevando mi mano hacia atrás para tocar su rostro cuando él dejaba otro beso en uno de los lugares que había marcado en la noche—. Buenos días.

—Buenos días —rugió Edward en voz baja mientras me agarraba gentilmente entre las piernas—. ¿Dolorida?

—No lo suficiente —admití, moviéndome sobre su mano mientras llevaba la mía hacia atrás para meterla entre nosotros y agarrar ligeramente su polla. Alzando mi pierna de arriba, lo posicioné hasta que se estuvo deslizando una y otra vez sobre mi entrada, la cabeza de su polla golpeándome el clítoris con cada embestida. Gemí, sintiéndolo deslizarse justo por mi entrada.

Edward debió haber sabido que necesitaba más porque su mano se movió hasta que estuvo guiando su polla dentro de mí con su siguiente embestida, haciéndonos gruñir a ambos.

—Joder, sí —gruñó bajito.

En esta posición, no había mucha libertad de movimiento, pero él estaba en la perfecta posición para deslizarse sobre mi punto G con cada embiste, llevándome cada vez más alto.

Echándome hacia atrás, volteé la cabeza y lo jalé hacia mí, haciendo con mi lengua lo que él estaba haciendo allá abajo. Cuando comencé a jadear en su boca, él gruñó en nuestro beso, mordiéndome los labios y acariciándolos con suaves besos mientras que sus dedos encontraban mi clítoris donde estábamos unidos. Justo cuando pensaba que no podía soportarlo más, cuando sentía que cada cuerda dentro de mí había sido tensada a más no poder, que en cualquier momento se romperían, él me pellizcó el clítoris, enviándome sobre el abismo.

—Oh, Dios… oh, Dios —canturreé jadeante, alzando las caderas mientras me apretaba alrededor de él. Pude sentirlo embestir una última vez, corriéndose en silenciosas pulsadas dentro de mí mientras jadeaba contra mis labios.

Durante varios minutos, nos quedamos en la misma posición, respirando pesado sin ser capaces de movernos. Finalmente, Edward se salió de mí, rodando sobre su espalda y llevándome con él, me acurruqué a su lado, colocando la cabeza en una mano y descansando la otra ligeramente sobre su abdomen, mirando los músculos contraerse bajo mi toque.

—Esa es una buena manera de despertar —reí, sonriendo cuando me observó con una mirada tímida.

—Lo siento —dijo, alzando una mano para acunarme el rostro, acariciándome la mejilla con el pulgar—. Estás dolorida, ¿cierto?

Colocando mi mano sobre la de él, sonreí.

—Cariño, te hubiera detenido si hubiera estado muy dolorida, te lo prometo. Créeme… no hiciste nada que no quería que hicieras.

Me miró larga y fijamente, quedándose en mis ojos antes de deslizar la mirada por mi rostro hacia abajo. Sabía lo que estaba buscando y lo que estaba viendo. Estaba buscando un atisbo de irritación, o peor, de dolor; también sabía que todo lo que vería seria más amor, paz y felicidad de lo que alguna vez había sentido.

Con su preocupación finalmente satisfecha, sonrió.

—Bien. Me desperté y allí estabas tú, ese precioso trasero presionado contra mí… luego miré alrededor y me di cuenta de nuevo de que estaba… —bufó, negando con la cabeza—. Que estaba en casa. Simplemente fue demasiado.

Soltando una risita, me incliné para besarlo una vez más.

—Siéntete libre de reaccionar de esa manera cada vez que te des cuenta que estás en casa —le dije con un guiño—. O cuando te des cuenta que es lunes o cuando tu cabello haya crecido algo…

Estaba diciendo cosas estúpidas, queriendo verlo sonreír una vez más, y funcionó… él alzó su mano para pasarla por su cabeza y arqueó una ceja.

—Bueno, qué tal esto… —dijo, con una sexy sonrisa de lado abriéndose paso por su rostro—. Puedo decir que creció más o menos un milímetro durante la noche…

Chillé cuando de repente me sentí sobre mi espalda, mi travieso sargento estaba sobre mí, mirándome lascivamente. Estaba a punto de darme por vencida porque realmente estaba un poco dolorida para hacerlo de nuevo tan pronto, pero entonces el estómago de Edward rugió, fuerte.

Edward dejó caer su cabeza sobre mi hombro, su cuerpo temblando con una risa silenciosa, y no pude evitar unírmele.

—¿Hambriento? —pregunté, bufando un poco cuando mi propio estómago pareció hacer eco del suyo.

—Al parecer ambos lo estamos —dijo entre su risa.

—Vamos, sargento —dije, dándole a su hombro un gentil empujón para que cayera sobre su espalda—. Tomo primero el baño, y luego haré el café y el desayuno mientras tú estás en el baño.

Él agarró mi mano para que no pudiera salir de la cama.

—Soy muy bueno en la ducha… —provocó, batiendo esas malditas pestañas largas.

Me reí.

—Sé que sí… pero sinceramente, no estoy segura de que pueda con otra ronda en estos momentos…

De repente todo serio, dijo:

—Báñate conmigo, hermosa. Déjame cuidarte. Lo mantendré puro, por así decirlo, lo prometo.

Suspirando felizmente, me incliné para besar sus labios fruncidos.

—Entonces vamos —le dije, soltando su mano y saliendo de la cama—. Vayamos a asearnos para poder alimentar a la bestia.

 _ **...**_

Me reí, negando con la cabeza, mientras miraba el reloj del microondas. Edward y yo habíamos pasado casi cuarenta y cinco minutos en la ducha. No habíamos tenido sexo, no había estado mintiendo cuando había dicho que estaba muy dolorida, pero eso no significó que no nos habíamos amado completamente. Edward me había lavado el cabello, algo que ningún hombre antes de él se había siquiera ofrecido a hacer, y se pasó un largo rato asegurándose de que cada centímetro de mi cuerpo estuviera limpio. Incluso se agachó hasta que estuvo sobre sus talones y luego alzó mi pie, limpiando entre mis dedos. Luego desde su posición debajo de mí, había puesto una pierna sobre su hombro y había lamido y succionado hasta que me corrí.

Claro que, yo había sido igual de mala. Desde la punta de los dedos de sus pies hasta su cabeza, lo había lavado por completo, deleitándome en conseguir otro orgasmo de su parte usando mi jabón líquido con olor a fresas para masajearlo con mi mano hasta que hizo un desastre por toda la pared de la ducha.

Agarrando la bolsa de los granos de café que había comprando específicamente para Edward y un nuevo molinillo, puse el café a hacerse de manera automática mientras pensaba qué hacer de desayuno. Para la primera mañana de Edward en casa, quería hacer algo especial. Sabía que tenía todo lo que necesitaría para hacer pastel de café, y eso era perfecto.

Edward se estaba vistiendo e iba a sacar sus cosas del auto, pero sabía que vendría a buscarme pronto, así que una vez que nuevo café estuvo hecho, saqué todos los ingredientes para nuestro desayuno. Corté nueces, medí la harina, azúcar, tanto normal como morena, canela, sal y derretí mantequilla, mezclándolo todo junto, vertiendo la mezcla en un molde con papel encerado antes de meterlo al refrigerador.

Para cuando tuve el azúcar y la mantequilla mezclada, me había comenzado a preguntar por Edward. Había mencionado que necesitaba llamar a Garrett para informarle tanto a él como a Irina que había llegado bien a Seattle. Tal vez había decidido hacer eso ahora. Eran dos horas más tarde en Chicago, así que no sería tan temprano.

Tan pronto como puse el molde en el horno, me lavé las manos y fui a buscar a Edward.

—¿Edward? —llamé cuando me di cuenta que no estaba en la sala de estar.

No hubo respuesta, y luego de echar un rápido vistazo en el cuarto, el baño y la biblioteca supe que no estaba en la casa. Yendo de nuevo a la sala de estar miré por la ventana y me reí cuando lo vi de pie junto al auto, su bolso a sus pies. La señorita Mary estaba cerca de él, hablando animadamente con una sonrisa permanente en su rostro.

Deteniéndome brevemente en la habitación por un par de shorts, solo estaba usando una de las camisas de Edward, y luego yendo a la cocina, regresé a la sala directo hacia la puerta principal.

La señorita Mary me vio primero y su mirada se iluminó aún más.

—¡Isabella, dulzura! ¡Buenos días!

Edward se volteó para mirarme y las emociones que se veían en su rostro casi me hicieron soltar una risita. Había amor, por supuesto, pero también había diversión y alivio. Solo podía imaginar que aunque estaba disfrutando hablar con mi vecina anciana, ella lo había mantenido ocupado más tiempo del que le hubiera gustado.

—Buenos días, señorita Mary —dije, dándole un cariñoso abrazo—. Veo que ya conoció a Edward.

—¡Oh, sí, así es! —respondió animadamente—. Tu chico y yo estábamos teniendo una charla amena. Le dije que me sentía como si ya lo conocía gracias a todo lo que tú y las chicas han mencionado en los últimos meses. ¿Sabías que su padre fue abogado? —Ella negó con la cabeza—. ¡Claro que lo sabías! Como sea, solo tenía que decirle que mi último esposo también fue un abogado, luego de que se retiró del ejército. Le hubieras caído bien a Fred, Edward —dijo ella, volviéndose para sonreírle radiante.

Edward rio y pasó un brazo por mi hombro.

—Estoy seguro de que también me hubiera caído bien Fred, señora Jackson. Se escucha como si fue un hombre extraordinario.

Ella frunció el cejo.

—¿Qué te dije sobre esa ridiculez de señora Jackson? ¿Eh? —sonrió—. La señora Jackson era mi suegra. Es Mary o señorita Mary, si eres como Isabella aquí presente.

—Entonces, señorita Mary —aceptó Edward.

Tendí la bolsa de dulces.

—Señorita Mary, hice muffins ayer y supe que los disfrutaría, así que le quise traer algunos.

Ella agarró la bolsa de plástico y la miró de cerca.

—¡Oh, mi Dios! Arándanos. Gracias, cariño. Sí, esos son mis favoritos, como lo sabes. ¿Y esas son galletas de chispas de chocolate?

Sonreí.

—Sí. Sé que su doctor dijo que debían ser limitadas, así que solo hay unas cuantas allí. Pero sabe dónde conseguir más si quiere —bromeé, mirando hacia la casa sobre mi hombro.

—Ese charlatán —gruñó—. Tengo casi ochenta y cuatro años. Si quiero un par más de galletas, ciertamente las comeré.

Me reí y luego me di cuenta que necesitaba regresar antes de que el pastel de café se quemara.

—Señorita Mary, tenemos el desayuno en el horno, así que necesito volver antes de que se queme. ¿Le gustaría unírsenos?

—Oh, no, cariño —respondió, negando con la cabeza—. Tú y tu hombre vayan a divertirse. Iré al asilo dentro de un par de horas para almorzar y ver a unas amigas, así que tengo que irme. —Girándose hacia Edward, dijo—: Fue un placer conocerte, Edward. Eres tan guapo en persona como te ves en foto y completamente el caballero que Isabella dijo que eras.

Edward sonrió y quitó su brazo de mi hombro para estrechar su mano. Inclinándose, dejó un beso en el reverso de ésta y luego sonrió.

—También fue un verdadero placer conocerla por fin, señorita Mary. ¿Tal vez pueda acompañarnos a almorzar en un futuro?

La señorita Mary se vio sonrojada y avergonzada —¡la primera vez que la había visto así!— antes de sonreír y asentir.

—Sí, eso sería estupendo. —Volviéndose hacia mí, me guiñó—. Adiós, Isabella. Diviértete dándole la bienvenida a casa.

Con eso, se volteó y lentamente regresó a la entrada de su casa.

Una vez que estuvo segura dentro, Edward se inclinó para agarrar su bolso y fue solo allí cuando escuché su risa.

—Demonios, esa mujer puede hablar —rio, enderezándose y negando con la cabeza.

—¿Dé qué demonios hablaron? —pregunté, riendo mientras caminábamos de regreso a la casa.

El negó con la cabeza otra vez.

—Te diré cuando entremos. ¿Dijiste que el desayuno estaba en el horno?

Me reí y abrí la puerta, disfrutando el hecho de que Edward parecía amar mi comida tanto como me amaba.


	152. Chapter 152

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia de **_Sarge's Girls._** Yo solo me encargo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Link del perfil de las autoras originales: https / www fanfiction net/ u / 4021263 / Sarge-s-Girls**

 **Link para la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8182137 / 1 / Coming-Home**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 152: Edward**

 **Seattle… lunes, 04 de Octubre de 2010, 4:47 p. m.**

—Cariño, deberíamos comenzar a prepararnos —dijo Bella desde la puerta de la biblioteca—. Todos se quieren encontrar en el restaurante entre las seis y las seis y media para unos tragos primero.

—Está bien —respondí, tirando una caja rota sobre el montón.

Había hecho mi mayor esfuerzo para dejarla sola. Sabía que tenía tareas que calificar, un examen que planificar para su regreso a clase mañana, y estaba dolorida, así que había mantenido mis toques entre cosquillas y besos robados. Había reacomodado los recuerdos en el arcón de mi madre para meter un par de cosas más, como la colcha y un álbum de fotos. Había utilizado el espacio que Bella me había dejado en las estanterías de la biblioteca para colocar todos mis libros. Todo lo que quedaba eran un par de cajas.

—Guau, has estado ocupado —rio ella, mirando alrededor de la habitación.

Me pasé una mano por el cabello con un asentimiento.

—Bueno, pude mirar, y creo que una vez que tiremos todas las cajas y movamos un poco ese sofá, podríamos meter el escritorio de mi papá aquí. —Miré la habitación, encogiéndome de un hombro—. Tal vez también mover un poco el piano. Les diré a los chicos que me ayuden a moverlo en el transcurso de la semana.

Bella sonrió y asintió.

—Me parece bien, Edward. Así que, ¿qué queda? —preguntó, señalando las tres cajas sin abrir contra la pared.

—Creo que un par de libros más… y la caja de Tanya —dije, soltando una risita cuando los ojos feroces de mi chica se entrecerraron—. Estoy seguro de que no es una cabeza decapitada porque ya hubiera comenzando a apestar, pero más allá de eso, no estoy seguro…

Bella rio, un toque de maldad brillando en sus ojos.

—¿Quieres? —preguntó, agarrando la caja y colocándola sobre la banca del piano.

Ambos nos la quedamos mirando fijamente por casi diez segundos, lo cual fue muy chistoso.

—No está sonando —rio ella, alzando la mirada hacia mí.

Sacándome la navaja del bolsillo, rompí la cinta. Mirando a mi chica a los ojos, dije:

—A la cuenta de tres… ¿lista? —pregunté, y ella asintió—. Uno… dos…

—Tres —dijimos juntos, lentamente echándole un vistazo.

Bufé, rodando los ojos. Eran cosas estúpidas, películas, CD's, y un par de fotos.

—Estoy un poco decepcionado de que no fuera una cabeza decapitada —murmuré, sonriendo cuando Bella rio.

Sacó las películas y la música de la caja y las colocó aparte, solo para sacar una sudadera roja.

—No, eso no fue una pulla en lo absoluto —musitó, girándola para mostrarme el logo de Harvard.

—Basura —gruñí, rodando los ojos, señalando la bolsa de basura que estaba por la puerta.

—Esta es tu letra —dijo ella, alzando un sobre luego de haber tirado la camisa en la bolsa de basura excesivamente llena. Echó un vistazo, jadeando—. ¡No me jodas!

—No me digas… ¿ántrax? —pregunté con un jadeo dramático—. ¡No respires, cariño!

—No, tonto —rio Bella, tendiéndome la carta, se la quité y mi boca se abrió.

Era la última carta que le había enviado a Tanya, incluyendo las cincuenta y pico de fotos de las esposas y novias de mis antiguos soldados. Pasándolas, solté una risa.

—Bueno, de hecho sí se quedó con la suya —dije, metiendo todo en la caja—. Deja eso. Terminaré mañana. —Envolví los brazos alrededor de Bella, prácticamente sacándola de la habitación en reversa—. Hora de una ducha, mi bonita. Estoy extremadamente sucio…

 ** _…_**

—¡No puede ser! ¿La bruja malvada regresó las fotos? —jadeó Rose, y no pude evitar reírme porque mi apodo para mi ex aparentemente era usado por todos.

—Quiero mis cincuenta dólares de vuelta —gruñó Emmett, golpeando el brazo de Jasper con el reverso de su mano pesada—. Dije que las regresaría.

—Tú dijiste que las quemaría y luego las enviaría. Todavía sigues perdiendo —refutó Jasper, con una sonrisa presumida—. Aguántate.

Emmett hizo un puchero, pero Alice cambió el tema sin problema.

—Así que, Edward, ¿ya conociste a la señorita Mary? —preguntó, sonriendo cuando Bella soltó una risita.

—El primer día —reí—. Ella es de otro mundo —sonreí de lado, negando con la cabeza—. Primero que nada, me asustó a morir. Acercándose sigilosamente a mi trasero. Estoy revisando el auto de Bella buscando mi bolsa de lona y el bolso de la portátil, solo para levantarme del baúl y encontrar que estaba esa pequeña señora allí.

—Ella camina sigilosamente —dijo Bella, encogiéndose de un hombro.

—Son esas zapatillas que ella utiliza —bufó Rose, negando con la cabeza.

—Como sea, ella supo quién era yo de inmediato… algo sobre que había visto millones de fotografías. No pudo evitar decir lo feliz que Bella había estado los últimos meses —dije, arqueándole una ceja a mi bonita, quien estaba intentando poner una cara de inocencia, fallando miserablemente—. Se presentó a sí misma, me preguntó por la guerra y me dijo que su esposo estuvo en la milicia, en la Segunda Guerra Mundial, pero regresó a casa para ir a la escuela de derecho.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Emmett, haciéndole señas a nuestra camarera para que trajera otra ronda de tragos—. ¿En qué división?

—En el Cuerpo de Aviación del Ejército —dije con un asentimiento de respeto—. Sobrevivió a Pearl Harbor solo para ser enviado a Inglaterra.

—¿Te dijo algo sobre ese árbol enfrente de su patio? —preguntó Bella, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos—. Le dije que la ayudaríamos.

—Sí. De hecho, tiene varios árboles que necesitan ser podados antes del invierno… como nosotros, dulzura —le respondí.

—No te preocupes, sargento. Cuando vayamos a ayudarte con ese escritorio, trabajaremos en ambos jardines al mismo tiempo —sugirió Jasper con un encogimiento.

Asentí, sonriendo un poco mientras los dedos de Bella se apretaban alrededor de los míos. Las chicas se sumergieron en charlas relajadas sobre la venidera boda de Charlie, lo cual llevó a hablar sobre pesca, el campo de tiro y planes para viajar. Cuando la escuela fue el siguiente tema de conversación, sonreí, besando la sien de Bella, porque desde el momento en que supe que vendría a Seattle —hacia ella— esto era exactamente lo que me había imaginado. Planes, trabajos, quehaceres, y amigos. Era algo que pensé que nunca tendría y ahora lo tenía todo… de sobra.

La camarera dejó los tragos con una sonrisa ante nuestra mesa llena de risas, diciéndonos que regresaría cuando estuviéramos listos para ordenar.

—¡Un brindis! —vociferó Emmett—. Por sobrevivir al desierto…

—Por nuevos comienzos —añadió Jasper.

Alcé mi botella de cerveza, todos llevando al centro de la mesa la suya.

—Por la casa, la familia… y el amor.

Las botellas tintinearon mientras todos decíamos:

—¡Salud, salud!


	153. Chapter 153

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia de **_Sarge's Girls._** Yo solo me encargo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Link del perfil de las autoras originales: https / www fanfiction net/ u / 4021263 / Sarge-s-Girls**

 **Link para la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8182137 / 1 / Coming-Home**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 153: Bella**

 **Martes… 05 de Octubre de 2010, 6:45 a. m.**

Luché para despertarme cuando la alarma sonó, saliendo del sueño que estaba teniendo, el cual incluía a Edward y un helado con frutas y nueces. Estirando una mano para silenciar el infernal sonido, me volví hacia el hombre de mis sueños —tanto figurativa como literalmente— solo para encontrar el otro lado de la cama vacío y las sábanas frías al tacto. Ya que había despertado las dos últimas mañanas con él, fue un poco desconcertante.

Cuando me giré para mirar y asegurarme de que simplemente no lo había tocado, me di cuenta que la cama no estaba completamente vacía. En su lugar estaba un pedazo de papel y una bella flor rosada de uno de los arbustos del patio.

 ** _…_**

 _Bella,_

 _Discúlpame por no estar allí cuando despertaste. Me desperté temprano y decidí adelantarme y correr ya que no lo he hecho en los últimos días. Regresaré dentro de poco, por supuesto que antes de que te vayas a la escuela._

 _Con amor,_

 _Edward._

 ** _…_**

Me llevé la flor a la nariz, inhalando la esencia dulce y florar, y sonreí. Mi hombre podía enamorar como nadie más.

Dándome cuenta de que era el tiempo perfecto para llevar a cabo el plan que había trazado la noche anterior, me senté en la cama. Luego de colocar la nota y la flor a un lado, abrí el cajón de mi mesa de noche y saqué mi diario y un bolígrafo. No le había enviado a Edward una carta desde hacía un tiempo. Ahora que regresaba a trabajar, pensé que era el momento ideal para decirle a través de una carta lo mucho que lo amaba y lo feliz que estaba de que él estuviera aquí.

Escribir mis emociones en papel era fácil. Una vez que terminé, doblé la carta, metiéndola dentro de uno de los sobres a juego, escribí el nombre de Edward enfrente y me apuré hacia la biblioteca. Había pensado sobre dónde ponerla ya que quería que fuera una sorpresa. Sabía que estaba planeando en terminar de desempacar las cajas hoy y estaba segura que pasaría un momento en el piano… así que la coloqué donde, por lo general, iban las partituras.

Una vez que apagué la luz, regresé a la habitación. No quería darle a Edward ninguna pista de que había estado en la otra habitación tan temprano y volverlo curioso.

Pasando de largo por la habitación me dirigí hacia el baño para darme una ducha y prepararme para la escuela.

…

Para cuando salí del baño, envuelta con una toalla y con otra en mi cabello, Edward ya estaba de vuelta y sentado en la mecedora en la habitación… pero no estaba solo.

—Oh… —gemí contenta, estirándome por el gran vaso de Starbucks que él estaba sosteniendo.

Él sonrió, apartando su mano de mi alcance.

—No, no —dijo, negando con la cabeza—. Un beso primero.

Riendo, me incliné y rocé sus labios.

—Estoy toda limpia y tú no. Eso es todo lo que tendrá por ahora, señor. Ahora dame eso.

Edward rio y me tendió el café.

—Peppermint White Chocolate Mocha con crema batida, ¿cierto?

No pude evitar jadear. Le había comentado eso hacía un par de meses.

Él se encogió de hombros, sus mejillas sonrojándose un poco.

—Me imaginé que hoy era un día lo suficientemente especial. Más o menos es el primer día del resto de nuestras vidas, ¿sabes?

Me incliné, besándolo de nuevo, sin poder evitarlo.

—No puedo creer que recordaras lo que me gusta beber en una ocasión especial.

—Recuerdo todo lo que alguna vez me has dicho, Bella —dijo él sinceramente—. Ahora, vístete, dulzura. Necesito una ducha… —Se agarró el cuello de la camiseta y olfateó, haciendo una mueca—. Sí, definitivamente necesito una ducha.

Riendo, me alejé, asintiendo.

—¿Quieres desayunar? Iba a calentar un muffin de arándano y banana para mí, pero te puedo hacer algo. Tengo tiempo.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—No, también comeré un par de muffins, si es que hay suficientes. —Con un último beso, se dirigió hacia el baño.

Tomando un largo y cuidadoso sorbo del café, suspiré contenta. Colocándolo sobre el tocador, fui al armario para buscar mi vestimenta del día.

 ** _…_**

Mientras me sentaba detrás de mi escritorio en la escuela, pensé en los últimos minutos. Edward me había acompañado hasta el auto, sosteniendo mi mano con una de las suyas y mi bolsa en la otra. Había abierto la puerta del copiloto y había puesto la bolsa en el suelo antes de acompañarme hacia la puerta del piloto, donde procedió a besarme hasta perder el conocimiento.

 _Riendo, me pasé la lengua por los labios mientras él se alejaba._

— _Es bueno que tenga un labial conmigo —bromeé, sabiendo que estaba todo arruinado ante la entusiasta despedida._

 _Él se encogió de hombros, arqueando una ceja. Estaba intentando ser casual, pero la sonrisa que se extendió por su rostro arruinó la expresión relajada por la que iba._

— _Valió la pena._

— _Que tengas un buen día con los chicos —dije, inclinándome para otro rápido beso—. Te llamaré cuando tenga tiempo libre._

— _Más te vale —respondió, cerrando la puerta antes de asegurarse de que estaba fuera del camino._

Era el mejor comienzo de escuela que había tenido jamás.

Sacando mi portátil y la pila de papeles para mi clase, sabía que sería incluso mejor. Metido entre la tapa y el teclado estaba un sobre, el cual sabía solo podría haber llegado allí por Edward. Mirando el reloj, me di cuenta de que todavía tenía un par de minutos antes de que los niños entraran, así que lo saqué, sonriendo ante mi nombre escrito en la caligrafía de Edward en el frente, y me acomodé para leer.

 _Mi dulce y hermosa Bella,_

 _Es tan fácil perderse en una satisfacción instantánea. Con mensajes, correos y llamadas telefónicas, sin mencionar ahora verte en persona, es entendible que el escribirte una carta haya sido desplazado. Pero realmente quería regresar a esto para lo que quería decirte._

 _Realmente no tienes idea de lo que tu primera carta me hizo. En serio. Eras esta persona apasionada que estaba más molesta por la bruja malvada que yo, y no solo eso me hizo reír sino que también me intrigó hasta el punto de querer saber más. Eras un soplo de aire fresco, un vaso de agua fría enviado para mí en el medio del desierto, literal. Te convertiste en todo lo que no sabía que necesitaba, alguien quien me escucharía, me animaría cuando más lo necesitara y quien estaría para mí sin importar qué. Llegué a depender de eso. No eran los paquetes con las cosas que enviabas, aunque vivía por ellos. Era el pensamiento que estaba en cada uno de ellos. Era regresar de ver las cosas más horripilantes y saber que podría adentrarme en tus palabras, haciendo que todo estuviera bien cuando parecía como si nada estaría bien de nuevo._

 _Luego vi tu rostro. Mi primer pensamiento fue que no podías ser real, que no eras esta dulce y generosa persona y tan malditamente hermosa al mismo tiempo. Parecía imposible. Fue allí cuando supe que me había enamorado completamente de ti y que si hablábamos en persona por Skype, estaría perdido. Simple… y jodidamente perdido. Y lo estuve. Fue la conversación que cambió mi vida para mejor para siempre._

 _Antes de ti, estaba solo. Y no me daba cuenta de que había perdido la esperanza, que solo estaba sobreviviendo el día a día. No me abría con otras persona porque en mi mente, todos se irían o podrían serme arrebatados, así que era mejor no permitirme a mí mismo encariñarme con las personas. Hasta que llegaste tú. De alguna forma, te metiste. Te metiste en mi corazón, dándome algo por lo que vivir, por lo cual luchar._

 _Bella, tú me diste mi luz al final del túnel, algo por lo cual sonreír y algo por lo cual desear todos los días. Hemos pasado por todo, preciosa. Buenos y malos momentos e intervalos. Y cada último paso ha sido simplemente perfecto._

 _La primera vez que me di cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia ti, no pude hacerte ninguna promesa. No sabía si saldría de ese desierto vivo, si es que salía. Encontré tu amor por mí maravilloso y una espada de doble filo porque no podía proteger ese amor de la manera en que quería._

 _Pero ahora puedo._

 _Mientras estás sentada en el trabajo por primera vez desde que estoy en CASA, tengo un par de promesas que hacer. Prometo amarte cada día por el resto de nuestras vidas. Prometo volverte loca y luego pasar horas recompensándote por eso. Te prometo que sin importar qué, siempre solucionaremos las cosas juntos. Prometo darte todo lo que pidas, hacer lo que sea necesario para hacerte sonreír y prometo demostrarte cada día lo que significas para mí. E Isabella, te prometo… que un día, te pediré que te cases conmigo._

 _Mi amor por ti es imposible de escribir, transcribir o mensajear. Es tan grande que me quita la respiración algunos días, dejándome con una sensación abrumadora. No hay manera de que pueda explicar lo que significas para mí, pero planeo mostrártelo._

 _Te amo, con todo mi corazón, cuerpo y alma. Para siempre._

 _Edward._

Para cuando terminé de leer, tenía lágrimas rodando por las mejillas. Al parecer Edward y yo habíamos tenido la misma idea, sintiéndonos nostálgicos y abrumados por el amor que sentíamos mutuamente.

Pasando los dedos ligeramente por su firma, clara, limpia, sin florituras o cualquier cosa femenina, le eché un vistazo al reloj. Mi clase llegaría en cualquier momento.

Suspirando, doblé la carta y la coloqué de nuevo en mi bolsa para no olvidarla luego, y después saqué el pequeño espejo de maquillaje que tenía en uno de los pequeños bolsillos de ésta. Llorar me había causado un poco de desastre alrededor de los ojos, así que arreglé eso y me di cuenta que tenía tiempo suficiente antes de que los alumnos entraran al salón para enviarle un mensaje de texto a Edward.

 _B: Gracias por tus dulces palabras, cariño. Hacen que estar lejos de ti hoy sea más fácil y más difícil. Más fácil porque sé que estarás esperando por mí en casa cuando salga de la escuela, y más difícil porque todo lo que quiero ahora es estar en tus brazos. Te amo. Te llamaré cuando esté libre. Besos y abrazos._

Asegurándome de que el móvil estuviera en vibrador, lo coloqué en la primera gaveta de mi escrito y alcé la mirada.

Sonriéndole a los chicos, quienes estaban aún acomodando sus mochilas y sentándose en sus puestos, hablé sobre el ruido.

—¡Buenos días, chicos! ¿Cómo estuvo su día ayer con la suplente?


	154. Chapter 154

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia de **_Sarge's Girls._** Yo solo me encargo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Link del perfil de las autoras originales: https / www fanfiction net/ u / 4021263 / Sarge-s-Girls**

 **Link para la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8182137 / 1 / Coming-Home**

* * *

 ****Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 154: Edward**

 **Seattle… martes, 05 de octubre de 2010, 8:03 a. m.**

El aire de la mañana estaba frío mientras acompañaba a Bella hasta su auto. La hubiera arrastrado de nuevo adentro, pero tenía el presentimiento de que iba a estar ocupado en la casa, y en la casa de la señorita Mary, todo el día. Había cajas que desempacar aún, tenía que mover el escritorio de mi padre sin mencionar que Emmett y Jasper iban a venir a ayudarme a podar los árboles antes de que el invierno se pusiera feo.

Una vez que coloqué sus cosas en el asiento del copiloto, una sensación de emoción me embargó. Esto era todo. Esto era como se suponía que tenía que ser mi vida. Otra lista mental de cosas futuras que hacer comenzó a aparecer en mi cabeza, buscar la Universidad de Washington, ver anillos y sí, realmente necesitaba mi propio auto. Pero antes que nada, necesitaba besar a mi chica hasta que dejara de respirar.

Estaba demasiado hermosa vestida para trabajar, usaba una falda pero estaba bastante consciente de que tenía una de las bragas que le había enviado que decía "maestra traviesa". Presionándola contra el auto, me incliné para presionar mis labios contra los de ella. Bella sabía al café que le había comprado, a menta y dulce. La besé para clamar su boca, para agradecerle, para solo tener el sabor de ella mientras pudiera antes de que me dejara por un par de horas. Y la besé hasta que ella rio adorablemente.

—Es bueno que tenga un labial conmigo —rio, pasándose la lengua por el labio inferior, mis ojos siguieron el movimiento.

Traté de ser casual, pero mi rostro denotaba mi felicidad.

—Valió la pena.

—Que tengas un buen día con los chicos —dijo, besándome una vez más—. Te llamaré cuando tenga tiempo libre.

—Más te vale.

Dejarla ir fue agridulce. Ya me había acostumbrado a tener su absoluta atención durante mi primer fin de semana en casa. Tres días completos haciendo lo que fuera que quisiera, lo cual usualmente consistía en bastante actividad desnudos. Pero verla irse significaba que este era realmente nuestro primer día de realidad. Y era una buena realidad.

Me quedé de pie en el camino de entrada, evaluando las tres situaciones. Cuando había llamado a Jasper el día anterior, él había dicho que Bella no tenía suficientes herramientas de jardinería así que él traería las suyas para ayudarme. Otra cosa más que agregar a la lista, pero conocía a mi chica, odiaría si me volvía loco comprando cosas, así que un viaje a Home Depot tendría que esperar.

Los chicos no llegarían hasta dentro de otra media hora, así que decidí terminar con las últimas cajas. Justo antes de encaminarme hacia la casa, escuché mi nombre.

—¿Edward? —llamó la señorita Mary desde su porche, con periódico en mano.

—¿Sí, señora?

—Cuando lleguen esos chicos, ven a verme. Les daré de almorzar antes de que se pongan a trabajar en el patio. ¿Entendido? —dijo, aunque su tono no dejaba lugar a discusión—. Isabella me quitaría la cabeza si te dejo pasar hambre.

Riendo, ondeé una mano en su dirección.

—Bueno, no queremos que eso pase. Le haré saber cuando vayamos a comenzar.

Ella asintió y entró a su casa. Una vez su puerta estuvo seguramente cerrada, me encaminé hacia dentro.

Abrí las últimas dos cajas restantes de libros y los puse en la estantería. Recogiendo las cajas dañadas y la basura, las llevé a la calle. Cuando regresé todo lo que quedaba era la caja que Tanya me había enviado, la cual Bella y yo habíamos dejado en la banca del piano. Luego de revisarla, guardé el sobre con las fotografías con la intención de enviárselas al teniente Stephens porque él se moriría de la risa. También guardé las películas y CD's, pero aparte de eso nada más era importante. Arrugando todo para tirar junto al resto de la basura, noté un sobre en mi piano, mi nombre claramente escrito en la hermosa caligrafía de Bella.

Dejé la caja donde estaba y tomé el sobre, sonriendo cuando me di cuenta que Bella y yo obviamente habíamos hecho exactamente lo mismo porque dentro había una carta.

 _Edward,_

 _Ha pasado un largo tiempo desde que te di una carta. Ya que así fue como comenzó nuestra relación pensé que era la manera perfecta de decirte lo mucho que te amo y lo mucho que significas ahora para mí._

 _Cuando te escribí por primera vez en marzo, hace casi siete meses hoy, no tenía idea de a dónde conduciría esa carta, si es que lo hacía. Honestamente creo que esperaba que tú no le tomaras importancia, tal vez me respondieras con un educado "muchas gracias" y listo. Es decir, allí estaba yo, una desconocida, escribiéndote para hablar sobre tu vida personal y enviarte esas pocas cosas al azar. LOL Sinceramente, no estoy segura de que te hubiera culpado si la hubieras ignorado._

 _Pero no lo hiciste…_

 _No me hiciste sentir como si estuviera entrometiéndome en tu vida. De hecho, me pediste más, lo cual me emocionó a más no poder. Pude decir desde el comienzo que eras alguien especial y nunca he estado más feliz de estar en lo cierto._

 _Porque eres especial, sabes. Lo supe desde el momento en que me dijiste sobre tu misión a Kandahar, cuando perdiste al hombre allá, Carlos, ¿ese era su nombre? Se podía ver lo mucho que te había afectado, cuánto te había dolido. Muchos hombres que conozco hubieran desechado su muerte como una pérdida de la guerra. Y aunque sabías que así era, desafortunadamente, algo que pasaba durante tiempos de guerra, también te lo tomaste personal. Él era más que un soldado, más que un una pérdida de la guerra como lo mencioné antes. Tú sabías que él era un esposo y padre, que sería extrañado. Y eso tocó mi corazón._

 _Tú me hiciste sonreír, reír y ansiar algo mientras esperaba con cada nueva respuesta al principio. Cuando tenía un largo día, sabía que podía contar con un correo tuyo para subirme los ánimos._

 _Cuando finalmente decidimos hablar por Skype y me di cuenta de que me estaba enamorando de ti. Supe que mi vida nunca sería la misma. Y sabes… tenía razón. Pero Edward, mi vida es infinitamente mejor contigo en ella. Haces mis días más brillantes. Mi futuro se ve feliz y contento, no solitario y oscuro, y todo eso porque me amas tanto como yo te amo a ti._

 _Nunca podré decirte lo mucho que significas para mí, porque siendo sincera, no estoy segura de que podría encontrar las palabras correctas para expresarlo. Pero entérate de que eres mi luz, mi amor, mi todo. Sin importar lo que tengamos que enfrentar, sé que lo enfrentaremos juntos y seremos más fuertes por eso._

 _Te amo, Edward Anthony Masen. Siempre._

 _Bella._

Doblé la carta, metiéndola de nuevo en su sobre y colocándomela en el bolsillo trasero de los pantalones. Sonriendo mientras pensaba en los últimos siete meses, me di cuenta que Bella y yo éramos criaturas muy parecidas. Si nuestros caminos no se hubieran cruzado, hubiera sobrevivido, pero nuestras vidas no serían hermosas y honestas, divertidas y tontas, y no estarían tan llenas como lo estaban ahora.

Un fuerte toque en la puerta principal me sacó de mis pensamientos, junto con la ruidosa voz de Emmett.

—¡Hola, sargento! ¿Estás listo para trabajar? —preguntó.

—Sí, estoy aquí —le dije.

—Guau, este lugar se ve asombroso —rio Jasper, silbando mientras miraba toda la habitación.

Sonreí y asentí.

—Sí, las chicas se superaron. Vamos. Cuando terminemos aquí, la señorita Mary quiere alimentarnos.

—Qué dulce —dijo Emmett con una sonrisa—. Espero que haga esas galletas caseras. ¡Son lo máximo!

Mientras les contaba el plan para el escritorio y luego para los dos jardines mi teléfono vibró en mi bolsillo.

 _ **B: Gracias por tus dulces palabras, cariño. Hacen que estar lejos de ti hoy sea más fácil y más difícil. Más fácil porque sé que estarás esperando por mí en casa cuando salga de la escuela, y más difícil porque todo lo que quiero ahora es estar en tus brazos. Te amo. Te llamaré cuando esté libre. Besos y abrazos.**_

Sonreí mientras escribía mi mensaje, sabiendo que probablemente no lo leería hasta el receso.

 _E: Y gracias a ti por las hermosas palabras, mi dulzura. No puedo esperar por tu llamada, pero entérate de que realmente tengo la intención de recuperar nuestro tiempo separados hoy. Estaré esperando para quitarte el día de encima y todo lo que estés usando, señorita Swan. Te amo. Te veo cuando llegues a casa._


	155. Chapter 155

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia de _**Sarge's Girls.**_ Yo solo me encargo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Link del perfil de las autoras originales: https / www fanfiction net/ u / 4021263 / Sarge-s-Girls**

 **Link para la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8182137 / 1 / Coming-Home**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 155: Bella**

 **Seattle… jueves, 14 de octubre de 2010, 3:42 p. m.**

—Dime de nuevo por qué no puedo ir contigo —gruñó Edward, deslizando sus manos por mi espalda, apegándome a él.

Me reí, inclinándome hacia arriba para rozar mis labios con los suyos.

—Las chicas y yo no hemos tenido ningún tiempo de chicas desde que ustedes llegaron a casa. Así que estamos tomando el tiempo que toma ir hasta Forks para chismosear —bromeé.

Él sonrió pero rápidamente intentó cubrir su diversión con un ceño fruncido.

—Así que quieren hablar de nosotros, ¿eh? ¿Ya te estoy molestando con mis hábitos de la crema de dientes? ¿Olvidé bajar la tapa del retrete?

Soltando una risita, negué con la cabeza. Edward había estado siendo tan cuidadoso intentando no hacer nada para enojarme, incluso aunque yo le había dicho en varias ocasiones que simplemente fuera él mismo, que no tenía que esforzarse tanto.

—No, tonto. Simplemente una charla normal entre chicas. Ahora, ¿puedes confiarme a tu bebé?

Edward apenas había ido a buscar su auto ayer y quería ponerlo en la ruta, así que estaba dejando que lo manejara hasta Forks. Originalmente había querido el C70, pero lo convencí de lo contrario porque un convertible no era precisamente la mejor opción para el clima de Seattle. En su lugar, había elegido un elegante S60 negro y hasta ahora, parecía bastante feliz con la decisión.

—Mmm —tarareó, deslizándome la nariz por la mandíbula para dejarme un suave beso debajo de la oreja—. La pregunta es… ¿puedo confiarle al _auto_ mi bebé?

Sonriendo, me alejé lo suficiente para besarlo.

—Estaré bien. El auto es sólido, cariño.

Comenzó a decir más pero Emmett caminó hasta él y le palmeó el hombro.

—Vamos, sargento. Despídete de Bellybutton y vámonos. Quiero ponerme en marcha. El jefe prometió que su futura esposa tendría la cena lista para cuando lleguemos.

—Sí, hombre —añadió Jasper—. El chili de carne de venado de Sue y el pan de maíz con jalapeño son exquisitos. No me puedo perder eso, así que muévete.

Edward rio, negando con la cabeza.

—De acuerdo —gruñó, haciendo un adorable puchero—. ¿Me besas una vez más?

Emmett, quien todavía estaba detrás de él, se inclinó y le dio un gran y húmedo beso en la mejilla, haciendo que el resto de nosotros, a excepción de Edward, nos riéramos aún más. La expresión de Edward era una de horror y dio un paso hacia atrás, girándose, alzando la mano para golpear el hombro de Emmett, pero éste lo esquivó retrocediendo.

—Vamos, Eddie —bromeó—. Pediste otro beso, ¡yo te lo di!

Edward alzó una mano y se secó la mejilla, mirando su mano con disgusto antes de mirar a Emmett. Sin decir una palabra, se abalanzó hacia Emmett, casi golpeándolo, quien se giró y corrió por el pequeño patio, chillando como una niñita.

Las chicas y Jasper estaban carcajeándose mientras Emmett casi chocó contra un árbol cuando miró hacia atrás para ver que Edward estaba cerca de él.

Prorrumpí en risas mientras los veía a los dos enfrentarse. Emmett hizo un piquito otra vez y en vez de reaccionar como lo había hecho antes, Edward de repente dejó de moverse. Estaban lo suficientemente cerca para escucharlos.

—Oh, osito Emmie… ¿Quieres otro besito?

La sonrisa coqueta en su rostro no tenía precio, como la reacción de Emmett.

—¡Oh, no jodas, hombre! ¡Solo estaba jugando! —Miró alrededor, su mirada finalmente posándose en Rose—. Rosie, un poco de ayuda, ¿por favor?

—¿Qué? —preguntó Rose, provocando a Emmett—. ¿Los besos de Edward no son lo suficientemente buenos para ti?

Mientras Emmett farfullaba, Edward intentó ocultar su sonrisa torcida mientras alzaba la nariz y olfateaba, girándose sobre sus talones.

—Está bien. No necesito tus besos. Estoy seguro de que Bella hará todo mejor.

Me reía mientras él se acercaba a mí, sus ojos brillando con diversión.

—Claro que sí —le dije, deslizando mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Nuestro beso fue corto y dulce porque ambos sabíamos que necesitábamos ponernos en marcha. Limpié el beso de Emmett de su mejilla, reemplazándolo con un beso mío y luego le guiñé.

—Todo mejor, sargento —bromeé—. Intenta no dejarlo que te moleste mucho durante el viaje, ¿de acuerdo?

Edward rio.

—Maneja con cuidado, Isabella. Estaremos detrás de ti.

Con un último beso, todos finalmente nos separamos. Las chicas y yo nos dirigimos hacia el Volvo de Edward, conmigo detrás del volante, Rose a mi lado y Alice en el asiento trasero. Ella era la más pequeña así que podía sentarse en el medio e inclinarse para hablar, y aun así yo podía ver alrededor y sobre ella. Los chicos se montaron en la camioneta de Jasper y ya que los hombros gigantes de Emmett no entrarían cómodamente atrás, eso dejaba a Edward en la parte trasera.

Jasper puso reversa y salió de la entrada, estacionándose a un lado para esperar por mí para irnos. Toqué la bocina cuando pasé y saludé a los chicos, aliviada de que por fin estábamos de camino a Forks.

…

Durante la primera media hora, me concentré en llevarnos hasta la estación de gasolina, donde Edward llenó el tanque del auto mientras las chicas y yo íbamos a la tienda a comprar bebidas para luego seguir el camino. Una vez estuvimos libre de tráfico, no era un camino lleno una vez salías de Seattle, ya que no había mucho al oeste de ahí, Rose se giró en su asiento y Alice se inclinó hacia adelante.

—Así que… —Alice arqueó una ceja cuando miré por el espejo retrovisor.

—¿Qué? —pregunté descaradamente.

—¡Bella! —rio ella, sonriendo cuando Rose se le unió—. ¿Cómo van las cosas?

—Sí, Bells —dijo Rose, calmándose un poco—. Es un gran cambio de estar viviendo sola a vivir con alguien más a tiempo completo.

Me encogí de hombros, sutilmente cambiándome de carril para pasar a un camión de carga. Mirando detrás de mí, vi como Jasper me seguía.

—Es genial, en serio. No estaba realmente preocupada. Él todavía está siendo cuidadoso, asegurándose que su ropa no esté regada por doquier, preguntándome primero si me molesta que encienda la televisión, ese tipo de cosas. Creo que está preocupado sobre ser una molestia, pero sinceramente, estoy lista para que él simplemente… sea, si eso tiene sentido.

—Sí tiene sentido —confirmó Rose y Alice concordó con un asentimiento de cabeza—. Es un poco más difícil encontrar la normalidad porque esta es la primera vez que ustedes están juntos en persona, no solo la primera vez que están viviendo juntos.

Sabía que se refería a estar en persona permanentemente, no solo una visita.

—Sí, supongo. Ustedes no tuvieron que preocuparse sobre estas cosas cuando se mudaron con los chicos, ¿cierto?

Alice se encogió de hombros.

—Recuerdo que Jazz y yo pasamos mucho tiempo juntos antes de que me mudara con él. Nos habíamos conocido y estado juntos en persona durante un año. Así que ya habíamos compartido tiempo suficiente como pareja en su casa.

—Había un poco de eso cuando me mudé con Emmett —comentó Rose con una sonrisa—, porque él es tan relajado, pero no duró mucho.

—Estarás bien, cariño —me sonrió Alice de manera tranquilizadora cuando la miré—. Se acostumbrará rápido.

—Gracias —les dije, contenta de que no fuera anormal por lo que Edward y yo estábamos pasando.

—Edward irá con Jasper a la universidad, ¿cierto? —preguntó Alice.

Asentí.

—Tiene una cita dentro de unas semanas para hablar con un consejero de admisión. Quiere enseñar música, pero no está seguro cuál es el mejor curso a tomar, supone que necesitará una especialización en Educación, pero no estaba seguro si debería ser solo licenciado en música o sacar una doble licenciatura. También tenía que averiguar si necesitaba o no hacer una audición en el piano para la parte de música.

—Aunque ya aplicó, ¿verdad?

Asintiendo otra vez, respondí.

—Sí, las envió hoy de hecho. Con suerte sabrá respuesta antes de su cita, pero la señora en la oficina de admisión le dijo cuando llamó que podría reunirse con ellos si no ha tenido respuesta aún. No debería tener ningún problema para ser admitido, así que…

—¿Jasper está planeando en obtener su maestría? —le preguntó Rose a Alice, quien asintió.

—Sí, porque creo que quiere enseñar a nivel universitario. —Alice se encogió de hombros—. Ya veremos. No estoy segura de que termine haciendo eso.

—¿Qué hará Emmett? —Miré a Rose por un segundo antes de concentrarme de nuevo en la carretera—. Mencionaste algo sobre el hijo de Franklin y su tienda.

Ella sonrió, viéndose emocionada mientras contestaba.

—Sí, tú sabes que John, el hijo, es dueño de una tienda de autos. Es donde he hecho suplencias antes. Como sea, está buscando a alguien nuevo para que lo ayude. De hecho, está buscando a alguien como socio, porque recuerda que él y su esposa acaban de tener un bebé no hace mucho, así que quiere recortar sus horas. Emmett comenzará dentro de una semana más o menos, y si los dos se llevan bien, y si Emmett encaja con el resto del equipo, luego Emmett tal vez pueda ser socio.

Sabía lo mucho que a Emmett le encantaría eso. Le gustaba trabajar en autos tanto como a Rose, pero él no quería enseñar. También sabía que no querría trabajar para alguien más durante mucho tiempo, así que la idea de que tal vez pudiera ser socio era perfecta.

El resto del viaje, seguimos hablando sobre los meses venideros, incluyendo el día de Acción de Gracias y Navidad. Los padres de Alice estarían de regreso en Forks para Navidad. Estaba emocionada por presentarles a Edward a mis segundos padres. De alguna forma, Esme era más mi madre de lo que Renée lo era en muchas ocasiones.

Con toda nuestra conversación, el viaje de tres horas pareció no durar mucho. Antes de saberlo, estaba estacionándome enfrente de la casa de Charlie. Su patrulla estaba en la entrada y la Bronco de Sue estaba estacionada a un lado. La luz del porche estaba encendida y cuando salí del auto pude ver a papá en su mecedora enfrente de la ventana. El sol estaba comenzando a esconderse, así que apenas podía ver el reflejo de la televisión sobre su rostro.

Cuando me giré, Edward estaba allí, con mi maleta en mano. Con la otra mano, me agarró, una sonrisa en su rostro mientras me acercaba.

—Tres horas fue demasiado tiempo —bufó, mientras se inclinaba para darme un beso de saludo.

Me reí, extendiéndome para agarrar mi bolsa. Él negó con la cabeza, acomodándonos para que pudiera tomar mi mano mientras el resto del grupo se nos unía.

—¿Preparado para conocer a mi papá? —bromeé, soltando una risita cuando Edward se congeló por un segundo, sus ojos bien abiertos—. Estarás bien, cariño. Recuerda que si ama a estos chicos —señalé a Emmett y Jasper, mi sonrisa ensanchándose—, te adorará a ti.

—¡Oye! —protestó Emmett—. ¡El Jefe me adora!

Guiñé en su dirección y él sonrió, golpeando el hombro de Edward ligeramente.

—En serio, hombre. Relájate. Él es genial.

Su pecho bajó y subió cuando respiró profundo, exhalando lentamente y cuando alzó la mirada, se veía mucho más calmado y en control.

—Bien —dijo—. Entonces vayamos.

Con una apretada a su mano, lo guié hacia los escalones de la puerta principal.


	156. Chapter 156

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia de _**Sarge's Girls.**_ Yo solo me encargo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Link del perfil de las autoras originales: https / www fanfiction net/ u / 4021263 / Sarge-s-Girls**

 **Link para la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8182137 / 1 / Coming-Home**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 156: Edward**

 **Forks… jueves, 14 de octubre de 2010, 6:47 p. m.**

A pesar de mi gran respeto hacia el padre de Bella, estaba nervioso como el demonio mientras caminaba hacia la puerta principal. Él había sido amable conmigo cuando Bella había ido hasta Tampa y habíamos hablado por teléfono, pero ahora que realmente estaba _viviendo_ con su hija, no estaba seguro de cuánto más él aguantaría. Y esa era una de las razones del porqué mi bolso todavía estaba en el auto. No quería forzar mi entrada en su casa y restregarle mi relación con Bella en las narices, así que me uniría al resto del grupo más tarde en el hotel.

Tragando nerviosamente, apreté la mano de Bella cuando la puerta principal se abrió. Pero si algo me relajó, fue la reacción de las personas alrededor de mí. Él era alto, con el cabello de un tono más oscuro que el de Bella, pero sus ojos eran exactamente iguales, marrón oscuro y profundo, con un toque de calidez por las personas que estaban en su patio delantero.

—¡Charlie! —dijeron todos, haciendo reír al hombre.

—Hola, papá —rio Bella.

Emmett fue el primero en moverse, sonriendo mientras envolvía a Charlie en un semi abrazo.

—Dichosos los ojos que te ven, viejo —bromeó, riendo cuando Charlie golpeó su brazo.

—Cuidado con esa cosa de "viejo", Em —advirtió, sonriendo torcidamente a Jasper—. Me alegra verlos en casa sanos y salvos, muchachos.

—Es bueno estar en casa, Charlie —concordó Jasper, estrechando su mano.

Tuve que sonreír ante el tono rosado en sus mejillas cuando Alice y Rose volaron hacia sus brazos, besando sus mejillas. Al parecer Bella había heredado eso de él.

Con un jalón por parte de Bella en mi mano, ella nos acercó, soltándome una vez que su padre posó su mirada sobre nosotros. Ella corrió hacia él, abrazándolo y besando su mejilla. Y el amor que él sentía por su hija estaba escrito por todo el rostro del hombre mientras la miraba.

—Papá, te presento a Edward. Edward, este es mi papá —nos presentó.

Sentía como si estuviera siendo detallado de pies a cabeza bajo un microscopio, pero él tendió su mano y yo la estreché firmemente.

—Jefe Swan —asentí en su dirección—. Es un placer finalmente conocerlo, señor. Y felicitaciones.

Él sonrió, otro toque de rojo en sus mejillas.

—Igualmente, y gracias. —Se giró para enfrentarnos a todos—. Sue ha estado inundando toda la casa con el olor de su comida. Así que entren. Si no como pronto, estoy seguro de que me fracturara los dedos por robarle la comida.

Como niños, Emmett y Jasper corrieron hacia la casa, haciendo más ruido del que probablemente era necesario, pero Alice, Rose y Bella los siguieron en silencio. Sin embargo, Charlie, me detuvo antes de entrar a la casa.

—Me alegra ver que todavía tiene esa sonrisa tonta en su rostro —dijo, enlazando su mirada con la mía, pero las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron.

—Sí, señor —dije con una risa nerviosa. Por más que los chicos dijeran que Charlie era tranquilo, realmente no quería cagar esto. Él significaba el mundo para Bella y que me aceptara era imperativo.

—Jum —tarareó evasivo. Comencé a caminar de nuevo hacia la puerta, pero él me detuvo otra vez—. Y estoy bastante seguro de recordar que te dije que me dijeras Charlie —dijo, dándole un apretón a mi hombro.

Una ráfaga de olor a chili y pan salió por la puerta principal, y ambos nos detuvimos para inhalar profundamente.

—Sí, ella me ha estado torturando durante todo el día —murmuró, sonriendo torcidamente ante mi risa—. Vamos, soldado. Tal vez se apure ya que han llegado.

Sonriendo, me coloqué la bolsa de Bella un poco más alto en mi hombro y asentí.

—Puedo entenderlo. He sido golpeado con cucharas más veces de las que puedo contar desde que he estado en casa.

Él rio y asintió.

—Esa es mi chica —rio, portando una gran expresión de orgullo—. Vamos, muchacho.

 _ **…**_

—¿Mas, Edward? —ofreció Sue mientras colocaba dos platos para Jasper y Emmett.

Estaba bastante seguro de que terminaríamos la olla de chili que ella había preparado. Lo último del pan de maíz con jalapeño ya estaba dividido entre nosotros.

—Por favor —dije con un asentimiento, tendiéndole mi segundo plato vacío.

Sue Clearwater era una mujer agradable, calmada y relajada con una dulce sonrisa y un toque de maldad en sus ojos. Su piel era de un tono rojizo, su cabello largo y negro. Estaba claro que el jefe estaba perdido por ella. Sue agradaba de inmediato. Nos había recibido como si fuéramos su familia, abrazando a Jasper y Emmett y farfullando que estaba feliz de que estuvieran en casa sanos y salvos. A mí me saludó con un abrazo, no con un apretón de mano, dándome la bienvenida a la familia. Con una risita, se había llevado a las chicas a la cocina inmediatamente para ponerse al día con los últimos acontecimientos.

Rose bufó, fulminando con la mirada a Emmett.

—Vas a tener que buscarte otra habitación en el hotel hoy, Emmett —gruñó ella, rodando los ojos ante su sonrisa sinvergüenza—. Apestarás todo el edificio.

La mesa rompió en risas. El apetito de Emmett y los resultados después eran de índole pública, al parecer. La mesa estaba ruidosa, diferentes conversaciones divididas en varios lugares. Charlie para ser un hombre tan tranquilo, parecía llevarlo bien. Se podía ver que él tenía un lugar especial para las chicas en su corazón, pero también estaba interesado en escuchar historias de los chicos y yo durante el servicio.

Cuando la cena terminó, las chicas y Sue fueron a la habitación de atrás para hablar sobre la boda venidera, dejando a todos los hombres reunidos en la sala de estar enfrente de la televisión. Mirando alrededor de la casa, pude ver por qué a Bella le había gustado vivir aquí los últimos años de su etapa de adolescencia. La casa tenía una vibra hogareña, como Charlie. Mientras que mi infancia estuvo llena con habitaciones en las que se suponía no debía estar, esta casa se veía totalmente abierta para explorar. Pero fueron los portarretratos en la repisa de la chimenea los que me llamaron la atención.

Fotos de Bella durante todas las etapas de su vida, Bella con pastel en su rostro mientras estaba sentada en un silla para bebés, sin sus dientes delanteros, con una red llena de pescados, con una ridícula toga y birrete amarillo y finalmente… con una toga y birrete de color negro. La última tenía que ser de su graduación en la universidad. Era bastante obvio que la mayoría de las fotos no fueron tomadas en Washington, el sol estaba brillando demasiado y la arena del desierto reemplazaba a los árboles verdes.

—Así que… Charlie —comenzó Emmett con una sonrisa—. ¿Vamos a ir al club de desnudistas en Port Angeles o qué? Tienes que salir de esta eterna soltería con una fiesta, ya sabes.

—¡No, claro que no! —chillaron cada una de las voces femeninas en la casa desde la otra habitación.

Me reí, negando con la cabeza ante la expresión de puro horror de Charlie.

—Demonios, Em, sinceramente tienes un deseo de muerte —rio Jasper, negando con la cabeza—. Y no, nada de desnudistas. Creo que se supone que nos reuniremos todos en La Push, ¿verdad, jefe? —preguntó.

—Sí, el sábado por la noche. Es un tipo de cena de ensayo —respondió Charlie aliviado—. Pero mañana… el campo de tiro —sonrió—. Bella, ¿trajiste tu arma?

—Sabes que sí —rio ella, recostándose en el umbral—. Está en el baúl con la de Edward.

Asentí. Bella era dueña de una Glock 19, comprada para ella por su padre. Era una hermosa pieza, fácil para disparar. Verla manipulándola, comprobándola, solo para armarla de nuevo antes de empacarla había hecho que perdiera la cabeza. Y esa era la razón del porqué ella estaba allí con una gran sonrisa, porque no había podido evitar besarla hasta perder la respiración… y algo más. Casi nos habíamos tardado en estar listos antes de que los demás llegaran a nuestra casa.

Arqueé una ceja desafiante en su dirección, pero ella simplemente soltó una risita, encogiéndose de un hombro.

—Mejor nos vamos —dijo Alice, entrando a la sala de estar para levantar a Jasper—. Aún nos tenemos que registrar en el hotel.

La devastadora expresión en el rostro de Bella fue imposible de no ver mientras suspiraba y asentía.

—Vamos, cariño. Iré contigo para sacar tu bolso del auto.

Charlie miró a su hija y luego me miró a mí. Y pude ver en ese momento que él le entregaría el mundo… dentro de lo razonable.

—Edward, ¿por qué no te quedas en el sofá? Aún falta para terminar de ver el juego. Además, estas dos me mataron con su charla sobre la boda. —Señaló entre Sue y Bella, pero también hacia la televisión, donde el juego de futbol estaba todavía en el cuarto tiempo.

Bella había estado completamente segura de que Charlie no nos dejaría quedar en la misma habitación juntos, a pesar de que su antigua habitación solo tenía una cama individual, así que habíamos planeado en separarnos por la noche. Era algo que habíamos acordado, pero al parecer, la expresión lastimera de Bella lo había derretido, y eso lo podía entender completamente. La mujer podía hacerme hacer cualquier cosa por ella con una simple mirada.

Sin embargo, también podía ver que ésta era una manera de tenerme solo, así que le agradecí, saliendo con los demás para agarrar mi bolso.

Regresé luego de despedirme de todos para encontrarme con una almohada, cobijas y una sábana dobladas perfectamente sobre el reposabrazos del sofá. Charlie todavía estaba en su mecedora, su concentración en el juego. Coloqué mi bolso en el suelo y me le uní enfrente de la televisión.

La conversación comenzó con deporte, lentamente avanzando a partir de allí. Abarcando toda la gama. No era como si él fuera muy conversador, pero al parecer teníamos más en común de lo que originalmente habíamos pensado. Bella había dicho que éramos parecidos, pero no lo vi hasta que comenzamos a comparar historias sobre el ejército.

Justo cuando Bella era solo un bebé, Charlie había sido enviado a la Guerra del Golfo. Hablamos sobre desiertos, órdenes, estrategias militares y por supuesto sobre dejar el ejército. Le conté sobre mi accidente con los rebeldes y el RPG, y él explicó los ataques aéreos que Estados Unidos había usado para ganar. Él estaba interesado en cómo había sido una guerra urbana y escuchó mientras se lo explicaba, incluyendo cómo entrenábamos a las nuevas tropas en Tampa.

Emmett y Jasper habían tenido razón. Charlie era extremadamente amable, con un irónico sentido del humor. Se parecía tanto a Bella con su sutil inteligencia que casi era atemorizante. Pensaban parecido y enfrentaban las cosas de igual manera, con determinación y fuerza.

Para cuando terminó el juego, Sue y Bella salieron de la que ahora me daba cuenta era la habitación de Charlie.

—¿Ya puedo tener mi habitación de vuelta, señoritas? —las provocó.

—Sí, sí —suspiró Sue, rodando los ojos—. Ya terminamos. Me voy a casa. Tengo que asegurarme de que mi hijo no se haya comido toda la comida que estaba en el refrigerador.

Bella vino y se metió entre mis piernas, inclinándose para besarme la frente.

—Me voy a dormir, cariño. Te veo mañana por la mañana. Les haré el desayuno.

Las cejas de Charlie se alzaron, pero se vio como Emmett ante la mención de Bella cocinando mientras ella también le besaba la frente. Sin embargo, luego de acompañar a Sue hasta su auto, Charlie esperó hasta que Bella me había dado un último beso rápido antes de subir a su habitación. Señaló en dirección al baño y me dijo que me sintiera como en casa.

—Pero no… _demasiado_ como en casa —me advirtió, arqueando una ceja en mi dirección.

—Sí, señor —dije con una sonrisa y un asentimiento—. Gracias por dejarme quedar.

Él gruñó, rodando los ojos.

—No le puedo decir no a nada de lo que esa chica me pida —murmuró, finalmente dejándome solo por la noche.

Me cambié y me puse unos pantalones de algodón y una camiseta sin mangas, terminando mi rutina de noche antes de ir a arreglar el sofá para dormir. La casa estaba en silencio a excepción del ruido del refrigerador en la cocina y el tic tac del reloj sobre la repisa de la chimenea. La vibración de mi teléfono en la mesa casi me hizo brincar, pero cuando vi que era de Bella, sonreí. Mi chica no podía dormir.

 _ **B: Te amo… pero detesto dormir sola.**_

Negué con la cabeza, respondiendo de inmediato, sin importar que estuviera en el piso de arriba.

 _E: También te amo, bonita, pero no haré que me disparen._

 _ **B: LOL Solo te dispararía para lisiarte.**_

 _E: Um… no. Sé exactamente cuál parte él lisiaría. Estoy demasiado apegado con todas mis partes, señorita Swan. Como lo está usted, si no me equivoco._

 _ **B: ;) Sí, me encantan todas sus partes, sargento. Algunas más que otras. ¿No puedo, al menos, tener un buen beso de buenas noches?**_

Gruñí, entendiendo ahora a Charlie por completo. No había manera en el infierno de que fuera capaz de decirle a esa preciosura de allí arriba que no. Ni la más mínima posibilidad. Jamás. Estaba destinado a pertenecerle por el resto de mi vida, y no podía encontrar una simple razón para quejarme por eso tampoco, porque, me podía imaginar muy bien la mirada dulce y lastimera en esos profundos ojos marrones que tanto amaba, rogando, suplicando por solo un simple beso.

Mi teléfono me alertó silenciosamente de nuevo y me reí suavemente.

 _ **B: ¿Por favor? ¡Nos vemos en las escaleras!**_

Dándome por vencido, suspiré.

 _E: ¡Será mejor que seas silenciosa! :(_

Apartando mi teléfono, me senté, escuchando atentamente por cualquier sonido proviniendo de la habitación de Charlie, pero no oí nada más aparte del suave ronquido. Caminando descalzo por la habitación, me dirigí hacia las escaleras, solo para encontrarme frente a frente con Bella. Ella estaba en el último escalón, lo cual la hacía estar a nivel de mis ojos.

—Hola, guapo —susurró, tocándome el rostro—. Creo que estoy mal acostumbrada, y solo has estado en casa por dos semanas.

Sonriendo, no pude evitar amar el escucharla decir eso porque me sentía exactamente igual. Nada se sentía tan bien como envolverme alrededor de ella todas las noches. A pesar de sus protestas, esperaba que no la hubiera estado volviendo loca desde que me mudé, pero de noche… de noche, éramos perfectos, estábamos cómodos y tranquilos.

—Escuché algo sobre un beso —susurré de vuelta, rozando mi nariz por ambos lados de la suya.

—Sí… —dijo, sonriendo como un pequeño diablillo porque se había salido con la suya.

Fue lento, profundo y maravilloso como siempre. Me tomó todo el control que tenía para concentrarme en dónde estaba y no en lo que su toque, su presencia, su sabor me estaban haciendo. Aunque mis manos vagaron sin ninguna vergüenza, bajando por sus hombros, su espalda hasta su trasero, acunándolo por completo y apretando.

Apartándome, apoyé la frente en la de ella, disfrutando del rubor en sus mejillas y lo forzado de su respiración.

—Creo que le agradas a papá —susurró, rozando sus labios con los míos una, dos y finalmente una tercera vez.

—No será así si me ve manoseando a su hija en las escaleras —reí—. Ve a dormir, dulzura.

—Gracias por venir aquí conmigo —dijo contra mi boca.

—Gracias por el beso. Cama. ¡Ahora! —la apuré en voz baja, sonriendo ante su contenta sonrisa. La volteé por los hombros dándole a su redondeado trasero una suave nalgada—. Ve antes de que hagas que me maten.

Miró sobre su hombro.

—Provocador.

—¿Qué dijiste tú una vez? ¿No es provocar si sigues el juego? —siseé, todavía señalando las escaleras—. Créeme, estaré contento de recompensarte… _en casa_.

La última oración pareció aplacarla, así que me tiró un beso antes de subir de puntillas las escaleras. Esperé hasta que el clic de la su puerta hizo eco por las escaleras antes de regresar al sofá.

 _Joder, iba a ser una largo fin de semana._


	157. Chapter 157

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia de _**Sarge's Girls.**_ Yo solo me encargo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Link del perfil de las autoras originales: https / www fanfiction net/ u / 4021263 / Sarge-s-Girls**

 **Link para la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8182137 / 1 / Coming-Home**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 157: Bella**

 **Seattle… viernes, 15 de octubre de 2010, 7:13 a. m.**

En silencio bajé las escaleras, sin pisar el cuarto escalón, desde que tenía memoria rechinaba, sin importar lo mucho que Charlie se esforzaba para arreglarlo. Sabía que mi papá aún estaba dormido. Sus ronquidos eran lo suficientemente fuertes para ser escuchados a través de la puerta cerrada de su habitación. Aunque no estaba segura sobre Edward. Él todavía estaba acostumbrado a despertarse temprano incluso cuando no tenía que hacerlo.

Cuando llegué al final de las escaleras, no lo vi sentado, así que caminé de puntillas hacia el sofá. Mi corazón dio un vuelco cuando me di cuenta que estaba dormido, bocabajo sobre su estómago, en sus pantalones de chándal y su camiseta sin mangas blanca. La sábana se había corrido hasta enredarse en sus muslos y tenía una mano debajo de la almohada y la otra debajo de su mejilla. La luz que pasaba a través de las cortinas era suficiente para ver el ceño fruncido y la pequeña mueca en su aún hermoso rostro. Cuidadosamente volví a cubrirlo con la sábana hasta la espalda. Hacía frío en la casa y quería asegurarme de que estuviera lo suficientemente caliente.

Echándole un último vistazo, le di la vuelta a la mesa y me encaminé hacia la cocina para comenzar a preparar el desayuno. Estaba planeando en hacer panqueques, bastantes, ya que sabía que los otros vendrían tan pronto como las chicas estuvieran listas. Hacer los panqueques no sería muy ruidoso, así que me imaginé que podría hacer la mezcla y comenzar a hacer el resto del desayuno sin despertar a Edward o a papá.

Tenía dos grandes recipientes de mezcla hechas en el mesón y estaba echando las chispas de chocolate en uno de ellos cuando escuché movimiento detrás de mí. Antes de que pudiera darme la vuelta, fuertes y cálidos brazos se deslizaron por mi cintura, apretándome contra un duro pecho.

—Buenos días, sargento —murmuré—. ¿Te desperté?

Su cabeza cayó sobre la mía, su mejilla despeinando mi cabello mientras negaba.

—Nop. ¿Cuándo te despertaste?

Terminé de vaciar el resto del chocolate y me giré en sus brazos, envolviendo los míos alrededor de su cintura. Cuando alcé la mirada no pude evitar reír. El pobre hombre se veía tan dormido y arrugado que casi era demasiado adorable para describirlo. Su cabello, el cual finalmente había comenzado a crecer lo suficiente para mi gusto, estaba despeinado. Tenía una barba incipiente de días, lo cual lo hacía ver incluso más sexy. Pero la mejor parte eran las líneas y marcas en su mejilla producto de la almohada donde la había apoyada. Se veía aún dormido pero feliz, y sus ojos estaban brillantes mientras me veía mirarlo.

Alzando la mano, tracé una de las líneas en su mejilla con un dedo.

—No hace mucho tiempo. ¿Cómo dormiste, cariño? Te veías cómodo cuando te vi hace unos minutos.

Él asintió, inclinándose hacia abajo para rozar sus labios con los míos.

—Estuvo bien —dijo encogiéndose de hombros—. Solitario. —Guiñó ante mi risita, besándome de nuevo—. ¿Tú cómo dormiste, dulzura? ¿Me extrañaste?

Enredando los brazos alrededor de su cuello asentí mientras lo jalaba para encontrarme con sus labios, necesitaba más que un simple roce o dos.

Edward se dio cuenta y lentamente acarició mi boca mientras me apretaba más firmemente contra él. Cuando suspiré contenta, su lengua se deslizó entre mis, ahora, labios abiertos, provocando y coaccionando hasta que fui papilla en sus manos, las cuales movió para enredar en mi cabello. Inclinándome la cabeza, profundizó más el beso, destrozando mi boca con suaves mordidas y lamidas en cada pausa para respirar.

Cuando finalmente nos separamos, mi cabeza estaba dando vueltas y podía sentir cada parte de su cuerpo presionada contra mí desde nuestras caderas hasta nuestros muslos. Ronroneé, girando mis caderas una vez, pero el ronroneo se convirtió en una risita cuando Edward gruñó.

—Oh, Isabella —bufó, alejándose y observándome con una mirada ardiente—. Por más que me encantaría continuar esto… no hay manera en que vaya a arriesgarme a que tu padre nos encuentre en… esa actividad particular.

Me reí, asintiendo.

—Sí… fue amable en ofrecerte el sofá. No estoy segura de que estaría muy contento con entrar y verme inclinada sobre el mesón de la cocina, por más divertido que eso suene.

Edward gruñó de nuevo, metiendo una mano entre nosotros para acomodarse antes de alejarse un poco.

—Así que, ¿qué estás cocinando? ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Girándome hacia el mesón, agarré la espátula y comencé a mezclar las chispas de chocolate con el resto de la mezcla.

—¿Panqueques, tocino, salchichas y huevos revueltos te parecen bien?

—Perfecto. ¿Qué puedo hacer? Estoy a tu servicio.

Le dije que sacara las salchichas y el tocino del congelador para que pudiéramos comenzar a freírlos. Me imaginaba que el resto de los chicos llegarían dentro de poco. Los panqueques se podían mantener calientes en el horno, como también la carne, pero los huevos tendría que hacerlos al último. Edward buscó una taza de café, llenando la mía de nuevo y alterándola perfectamente con leche y azúcar antes de ponerse a trabajar.

Rápidamente marcamos un ritmo, Edward a mi lado friendo la carne mientras yo echaba la mezcla para hacer los panqueques en el sartén. La otra mezcla simple sería la siguiente, y planeaba en poner arándanos en algunos, y dejar el resto simple para Charlie, que era un purista.

Apenas había metido el plato de panqueques cubierto de papel aluminio en el horno caliente cuando Charlie entró en la cocina. Ya estaba vestido con pantalones y una camisa manga larga color roja.

—Buenos días —balbuceó, dirigiéndose directamente hacia la cafetera, sirviéndose una taza.

—Buenos días, papá —dije, sonriéndole sobre mi hombro—. El desayuno estará listo dentro de poco.

—Huele bien —dijo, sentándose en la pequeña mesa de la cocina—. ¿Los demás van a venir a comer?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Sí, creo que sí. Deberían estar aquí en…

—¡Toc, toc! —El saludo de Alice era demasiado animado para tan temprano.

—Oye, Bellsy, ¿qué hiciste para el desayuno? —La voz ruidosa y estridente de Emmett fue tan animada como la de Alice.

Negué con la cabeza sonriendo, girándome hacia la cocina para sacar los últimos dos panqueques del sartén.

—Lo de siempre, Em. Buenos días, chicos.

Hubo saludos por todos lados, con besos en la cabeza de Charlie por parte de Alice y Rose, palmadas de hombros por parte de los chicos y puños entre Edward y los demás. Sue tocó una vez antes de entrar a la casa, saludando a todo el mundo y dándole a Charlie un beso de buenos días.

Por un par de minutos fue un caos. La cocina siempre había sido pequeña, pero añadiéndole a eso ochos adultos, uno de los cuales era Emmett, y se sentía diminuta. Organicé todo lo mejor que pude, finalmente ordenándole a los chicos que sacaran la mesa a la sala de estar donde nos podríamos sentar alrededor de la mesa y aun así hablar entre sí, también podríamos sentarnos en el sofá y comer del regazo.

Para cuando nos sentamos todos en la sala de estar, estaba de nuevo agotada. Charlie estaba sentado en uno de los extremos de la mesa con Sue a su derecha, yo estaba a su lado con Edward junto a mí. Alice y Rose estaban entre mi papá y Edward dejando que Jasper y Emmett se sentaran en el sofá, lo cual ellos felizmente hicieron con sus platos llenos de comida.

La habitación estuvo en silencio mientras se comía. Edward gruñó felizmente mientras deslizaba tres panqueques de chispas de chocolate en su plato, echándoles sirope. Les dio un gran mordisco antes incluso de que se sirviera huevos, tocino y salchichas. Le recibí el plato de carne y puse en mi plato de huevos y panqueques dos tiras de tocino y dos salchichas, yo había optado por un panqueque de chispas de chocolate y uno de arándano, y luego se lo pasé a Sue quien sonrió.

—Esto se ve delicioso, Bella. Había planeado en venir temprano para ayudar a cocinar, pero mi auto no arrancaba. Tuve que llamar a Jake para que fuera y le echara un vistazo.

Edward se congeló a mi lado ante la mención del nombre de Jacob y deslicé mi mano de donde había estado al lado de mi plato para colocarla sobre su muslo, apretando ligeramente.

—¿Qué tiene el auto? —preguntó Charlie, ignorante de lo tensó que Edward se había puesto.

Cuando Sue comenzó a explicar algo sobre una bujía floja o algo así, me incliné y besé la mejilla de Edward, alejándome para murmurar en su oído.

—Relájate, cariño —bromeé—. Tendrás tiempo para intimidarlo este fin de semana, lo prometo.

Edward sonrió como si hubiera ganado la lotería y me reí, sentándome derecha en mi puesto, agarrando mi cubierto una vez más. Dejé la mano en su muslo como un recordatorio de que estaba allí y era suya, sonriéndole de vuelta cuando giró su cabeza un poco y guiñó.

—Así que, Sue —dijo Alice unos minutos después—, la boda es el domingo en la tarde, ¿verdad? ¿Dónde será?

Escuché mientras Sue respondía la pregunta de Alice sobre que la boda sería en la reservación, cerca de la playa.

—Si llueve, tenemos un plan B preparado, y la ceremonia se llevaría a cabo en el centro comunitario. La lista de invitados es pequeña, así que todos deberían saber a dónde ir si llegase a suceder —explicó Sue—. Por cierto, Alice. Recibí una carta de tu madre. Estaba tan triste de saber que tanto ella como tu padre no estarían en la boda.

—Oh, cierto —dijo Charlie, quitándose migajas de su bigote—. Tus padres se fueron a Haití, ¿cierto?

Alice asintió.

—Mamá dijo que es un desastre por allá. Está devastada ante la destrucción y por la cantidad de personas, familias y niños que quedaron en las calles, sus vidas cambiaron tan drásticamente. Creo que realmente ya le está afectando, incluso aunque no han estado allá por mucho tiempo.

—Por favor, envíales nuestros saludos y agradéceles por la hermosa cobija y los boletos para los Seahawks.

Podía imaginar la reacción de Sue y mi papá ante ese regalo, ya que los dos eran grandes fanáticos del equipo de fútbol de Seattle.

—¡Por supuesto! Me aseguraré de decírselos la próxima vez que hablemos. Dijeron que llamarían de nuevo en un par de semanas, si no antes.

Una vez que terminamos de comer, Rose y Alice ofrecieron a sus esposos para que pusieran la mesa de vuelta en la cocina.

—Guardaremos la comida mientras ellos lavan los platos, Bella —dijo Alice, poniéndose de pie y agarrando su plato y el de Edward—, ya que ustedes cocinaron, se pueden relajar.

Miré a Edward y me encogí de hombros, luego nos paramos y cambiamos de lugar con los chicos, sentándonos en una de las esquinas del sofá. Edward envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mis hombros mientras me recostaba contra él, viendo mientras mi papá y Sue ayudaban a las chicas a llevar todo de la mesa a la cocina para que Emmett y Jasper pudieran levantarla.

Cuando mi papá y Sue regresaron a la sala de estar, ella se sentó en la otra esquina del sofá y él en su mecedora, sacando el reposapiés y relajándose contra el asiento. Luego de un momento, miró a Edward y habló.

—Así que, Bella me contó que decidiste regresar a la universidad.

Edward asintió.

—Sí, señor. Bueno, técnicamente _entrar_ a la universidad, no _regresar_. Nunca he estado, ya que me uní al ejército luego de graduarme de la secundaria.

Charlie asintió pensativo, acariciándose el bigote.

—¿Qué decidiste sobre la policía de Seattle? Sé que podrían necesitar un par de hombres nuevos.

Apretando sus brazos alrededor de mí, Edward negó con la cabeza.

—Lo pensé y decidí que no era lo mejor para mí, para nosotros —dijo con una sonrisa—. Ir a la universidad es la mejor opción. Siempre he amado la música y creo que me encantará trabajar con niños, así que convertirme en un profesor de música es la mejor decisión de todas.

—¿No extrañarás la acción y emoción?

Comencé a protestar porque no quería que Edward se sintiera presionado, pero me apretó contra él y me acarició el brazo con una mano.

—Está bien, Bella. Tu papá solo quiere asegurarse de que eres feliz y si no estoy contento con mi decisión, te haré infeliz.

Charlie bufó y asintió.

Volviéndose hacia mi padre, Edward dijo:

—No. —Negó con la cabeza y suspiró—. He visto suficiente acción y emoción de esa naturaleza para toda una vida. Lo que ahora quiero más que nada es establecerme, tener una casa y una familia, y pasar el resto de mi vida haciendo a Bella tan feliz como ella me lo permita.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, me incliné y le besé la barbilla ligeramente, la barba pinchándome los labios. Regresando a mi puesto, ignoré un poco a mi papá y Edward cuando comenzaron a hablar sobre fútbol. Sue estaba leyendo un libro que había agarrado de la mesa, así que dejé que mi mente vagara, simplemente feliz y contenta de estar donde estaba en ese momento.

 _ **…**_

Estaba haciéndome una cola de caballo cuando Edward entró a la habitación, enfundado en un pantalón y una camisa de manga larga, las cuales estaban dobladas hasta sus antebrazos.

—Tu papá y los chicos están listos.

—De acuerdo —dije, levantándome de mi puesto a los pies de la cama—. Rose y Alice se fueron mientras estabas bañándote. Van a ir a darle un vistazo a la casa de sus padres. Sue regresó a la reservación a arreglar los últimos detalles de la boda.

—Que bien. ¿Lista para mostrarme lo que tienes, dulzura?

Caminando hacia él, deslicé las manos por sus brazos, envolviendo los dedos alrededor de sus bíceps.

—Ujum. Ustedes puede que tengan las armas —bromeé—, pero voy a patear tu trasero en el campo de tiro, sargento.

Los ojos de Edward brillaron mientras reía, negando con la cabeza.

—Ya lo veremos, Isabella. Recuerda, he estado practicando durante los últimos siete años.

Poniéndome de puntillas, lo besé y luego rápidamente me giré, corriendo hacia las escaleras, gritando sobre mi hombro.

—Sí, ¡pero yo tengo talento natural!

Lo escuché reírse momentos antes de que sus pisadas se escucharan por las escaleras detrás de mí.


	158. Chapter 158

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia de _**Sarge's Girls.**_ Yo solo me encargo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Link del perfil de las autoras originales: https / www fanfiction net/ u / 4021263 / Sarge-s-Girls**

 **Link para la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8182137 / 1 / Coming-Home**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 158: Edward**

 **Forks… viernes, 15 de octubre de 2010, 3:23 p. m.**

—¡Oh, que comience el juego, Bellybutton! —rugió Emmett, empujando a Bella juguetonamente una vez que todos estuvimos en el estacionamiento del campo de tiro—. Cargador completo, a una distancia de cincuenta metros, el mejor puntaje. El perdedor compra las cervezas.

—Hecho. Y no quiero escuchar ningún quejido cuando pierdas —replicó Bella con una sonrisa de lado tan sexy como el demonio.

—Espero que le dispare —suspiró con melancolía Jasper—. Eso valdría la pena… no lo sé… al _menos_ dos lanzadores menos en el hotel

Charlie se carcajeó, como yo. Todavía nos estábamos riendo cuando entramos al edificio.

—¡Charlie! —lo saludó un anciano, saliendo de detrás del gran mostrador—. Escuché las buenas nuevas, jefe. Creo que el domingo es el gran día, ¿cierto?

—Sí, Dave —confirmó el jefe con una risita, sus mejillas tornándose rosadas—. Mmm, recuerdas a Bella, Emmett y Jasper. Y este es Edward.

Todos saludamos con la mano.

—Los chicos están aquí para alejarme de colores, flores y pastel. Si escucho algo más sobre los arreglos de asientos, puede que me vuelva loco.

Dave rio, palmeando el hombro de Charlie.

—Lo tienes. Todo lo que necesites.

—Blancos de pistola y creo que un campo de tiro al aire libre con blancos para rifle —le dijo Charlie, echándole un vistazo al estuche sobre mi hombro como un niño esperando para abrir los regalos en la mañana de Navidad.

Bella me había dicho que su padre amaba sus armas, así que había traído las dos que había comprado en Afganistán, un rifle de francotirador y mi pistola, ambas rusas. Él solo les había dado un vistazo, así que sabía que su curiosidad estaba a punto de sacar lo mejor de él.

—Querrás al menos trescientos metros, Charlie. —Reí cuando sus ojos se ampliaron.

—¿De alcance? —preguntó, sus ojos grandes y su sonrisa incluso más.

—Sí, señor —respondí con un asentimiento.

El padre de Bella juntos sus manos, frotándolas, haciéndola reír y poner los ojos en blanco.

—Mejor nos apuramos antes de que él explote —bromeó, esquivando su mano antes de que pudiera alborotarle el cabello.

—El lugar es tuyo —dijo Dave graciosamente—. Estoy muerto hoy. Considéralo mi regalo de bodas.

Charlie le agradeció profundamente, pero el hombre no lo escuchaba. Él simplemente nos guio hacia el final del pasillo a los blancos de pistola. Había varios cubículos, sin mencionar una puerta que claramente llevaba hacia los campos al aire libre.

—Vamos, Bellsy —ordenó Emmett juguetonamente, señalando dos puestos—. Quiero ver si todavía tienes lo tuyo o si esos niños de tercer grado te han vuelto suave.

—Vas a querer ver eso —musitó Jasper, portando una sonrisa conocedora—. En serio, sargento.

—Bien —reí, negando con la cabeza—. Luego dejaré que tú y Charlie tomen esto —dije, colocando el estuche de mi rifle de francotirador en una mesa vacía. Lo ensamblé rápidamente, adjuntando la mira de arriba—. Querrás ajustar eso. Pudo haber sido movida cuando lo enviaron.

—Me las arreglaré —rio Jasper—. ¿Listo, Charlie?

—Por supuesto —contestó, agarrando mi rifle y probando el peso, la vista y la sensación de él contra su hombro.

—Yo quiero… —comenzó a decir Bella, de repente a mi lado. Alzó la mirada hacia mí—. Quiero intentarlo con eso.

Me reí, besándole la sien mientras aquellos dos salían de la habitación.

—Primero lo primero, dulzura. Muéstrame lo que puedes hacer por ti misma, y luego iremos afuera. Quiero entrar en esta apuesta.

—¡Lindo! —Emmett se acercó, montando otro papel de blanco y enviándolo a cincuenta metros.

Realmente solo quería verla disparar esa arma que ahora estaba verificando. Valdría la pena cualquier cantidad de cerveza solo para verla disparar.

—Primero rondas de prueba —dijo con una risita—. Han pasado semanas para ustedes dos. Han pasado _meses_ para mí.

—Lo que quieras, Bellsy —rio Emmett, bajando su arma. Él tenía una idéntica a la mía. La habíamos comprado al mismo tiempo.

Nos alejamos, apoyándonos en la mesa detrás de ella, todos colocándonos protectores en las orejas. Su posición, su postura, y su puntería eran malditamente perfectos. Charlie le había enseñado bien. Sus brazos se flexionaron cuando disparó.

Cuando terminó, Emmett y yo corrimos hacia el botón para acercar el blanco. Quitándolo de en medio, para la diversión de Bella, jalé el papel.

—Maldición —murmuré, negando con la cabeza. Para una ronda de prueba, ella había malditamente atinado en el blanco casi todos los tiros. El grupo estaba mayormente alrededor del centro de la silueta. Había uno en el medio de la frente—. Ella dispara mejor que algunos de los hombres con que estuvimos.

—Obviamente —bufó Emmett, soltando unas carcajadas—. ¡Te lo dije, hombre! Ahora... ¡empecemos!

Emmett estaba reajustando su arma, pero me giré hacia Bella.

—Eso es realmente…

—¿Qué? —rio ella, arqueando una ceja en mi dirección.

—Jodidamente sexy —gruñí por lo bajo, negando con la cabeza—. Ten por seguro que haremos esto de nuevo cuando regresemos a Seattle.

—Se escucha como una cita realmente romántica, sargento —bromeó, sacándome de su cubículo—. ¡Vamos!

La gran habitación se llenó de tiros por parte de nuestras armas. Estaba bastante contento con mi blanco cuando fue el momento de compararlo. De hecho, todos estuvimos jodidamente cerca, aunque Dave declaró a Bella como la ganadora antes de que pudiera terminar en una gran pelea entre Emmett y yo.

Bella finalmente intervino.

—Yo _compraré_ una ronda de cervezas… si me dejas intentar eso —dijo, señalando mi arma.

—Ven acá —reí, colocando un nuevo blanco. La coloqué enfrente de mí antes de recargar y luego puse el arma en sus manos—. Esta tiene más rebote del que estás acostumbrada con la Glock, bonita —dije suavemente en su oído, deslizando mis manos por sus brazos para asegurarme de que estuviera relajada—. Dispara una ronda para que puedas ver cómo es, ¿vale?

Me alejé un poco, pero sostuve sus caderas. Bella disparó la primera ronda, asintiendo casi imperceptiblemente para sí misma.

—Eso es diferente —murmuró, pero alzó de nuevo el arma y disparó un par de rondas más—. Me gusta, pero es diferente.

—¿Cómo te fue? —preguntó Emmett, trayendo su blanco hacia nosotros—. Nada mal, B. Para nada mal —la elogió.

Los disparos no estaban tan cerca como los estuvieron con su propia arma, pero cada disparo estaba dentro de la silueta del blanco. Estaban bien, Bella era natural.

—Buen trabajo, amor —ronroneé.

Después de jugar un poco más, porque yo por supuesto tenía que usar su Glock, Bella insistió en que saliéramos. Sabía que quería intentar el rifle de francotirador, pero estaba bastante seguro de que simplemente quería ver a su padre divertirse, lo cual estaba haciendo enormemente.

Tuve que sonreír ante lo bien que Charlie estaba manejando el rifle de francotirador. Parecía como si diez años se hubiesen quitado de su rostro con la sonrisa que estaba portando, sin mencionar las burlas que tanto Jasper como Emmett le hacían.

—Vamos, jefe —rio Jasper—. ¿Vas a aplicar para que te transfieran a S.W.A.T?

—¡Fantástico, Charlie! —rio Emmett—. Deberías empezar uno aquí.

—¿En Forks? —preguntaron al mismo tiempo Bella y Charlie.

—Emmett, has estado aquí lo suficiente para darte cuenta de que no hay necesariamente ninguna situación peligrosa —bufó Bella, rodando los ojos.

Charlie sonrió pero se puso de pie y se enderezó ante la voz de ella.

—Así que… ¿quién compra las cervezas?

—Edward y Emmett —dijo Bella presumida, chillando cuando le hice cosquillas—. Pero yo también voy a comprar una ronda.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Perdiste? —le preguntó él.

Toda la situación me hizo reír.

—No, señor. Lo hizo a cambio de probar mi pistola Makarov.

Él sonrió.

—¿Qué tal estuvo?

—Diferente. —Ella se encogió de hombros y señaló el rifle—. Él me va a enseñar esta cosa.

—Con cuidado, Bells —suspiró él, mirándome—. Nunca ha disparado un rifle. Nunca quiso ir a cazar.

—Entendido —le dije—. Bella, ven aquí —le ordené, colocándola entre la mesa que Charlie había estado usando y yo. La alineé detrás del arma de alta potencia colocando mis manos a sus costados—. Esto es diferente. Se apoya sobre tu hombro, así que realmente te tienes que relajar con él. —Palmeé la mira—. Enfoca la mira en tu blanco, pero no descanses tu ojo en el mirador. ¿Entendido? Terminarás con un ojo morado.

—Bueno, eso se vería fantástico para la boda —musitó irónicamente, haciéndonos reír a todos.

—Exacto, así que enfoca, pero no te apoyes en él. Apuntar esto es diferente —dije suavemente—. La distancia juega una gran parte, y luego tienes que tomar en cuenta el viento. Cualquier cosa puede pasar para desviar la bala de su curso entre aquí y allá. ¿De acuerdo?

Ella asintió, mirándome nerviosamente por el rabillo del ojo.

—Relájate, cariño —dije, apoyando la culata del arma en su hombro —. Estarás bien. Solo déjate ir con el tiro.

Ella respiró profundo, alineando su vista y luego jaló el gatillo. El resultado fue una adorable mirada de orgullo en todo su rostro cuando al menos intentó darle al blanco. De repente quería simplemente besarla hasta desfallecer. Y si hubiéramos estado solos, tal vez lo hubiera hecho, lo cual solamente me hacía estar seguro de que haríamos esto de nuevo.

Charlie, Jasper y Emmett vitorearon elogiándola, pero yo jalé su cola de caballo, guiñándole.

—Intenta de nuevo —le dije, inclinándome hacia su oreja—. Esta vez, mira la bandera de allá. Contrarresta el viento. —Apunté un poco por ella—. Quieres estar casi fuera del blanco… _dentro_ del viento. ¿De acuerdo? —comprobé, y ella asintió, pero podía leer a mi chica como un maldito libro. El oscurecimiento de sus ojos, la lenta lamida de su labio inferior para agarrarlo con sus dientes me dijeron todo, que yo no era el único que estaba pensando que esta mierda era jodidamente sexy—. Más tarde, dulzura —le prometí en voz muy, muy baja, empujándola—. Una vez más, nena.

Bella asintió fervientemente esta vez, portando una sonrisa tonta y dulce mientras apuntaba… estaba mucho más relajada para su segundo intento, el tiro saliendo ruidosamente. Su sonrisa lo dijo todo cuando observó a través de la mira para ver dónde había atinado.

—Déjame ver —rio Charlie, mirando a través de la mira por sí mismo—. Bueno, demonios… buen trabajo, Bells.

Pasamos otra hora o más allí, disparando tanto adentro como afuera. La puntería de Bella solo se volvió mejor mientras más practicaba con mis armas. Hicimos más apuestas, hablamos más idioteces, pero al final, terminamos pasando un gran tiempo. No solo era algo que nunca había hecho fuera del servicio, sino que era agradable ver a Charlie interactuar con su hija. Se respetaban mutuamente, casi hablando su propio idioma.

Para cuando el sol comenzó a esconderse, Dave estaba listo para cerrar. Le agradecimos por todo porque todavía no aceptaba pago. Él simplemente le deseó a Charlie lo mejor en su boda y le dio a Bella un gran abrazo, felicitándola por su gran trabajo.

—¡Hora de la cerveza! —vociferó Emmett cuando nos dirigimos hacia el auto.

—Se escucha bien —acordó Charlie con un asentimiento—. Creo que tenemos tiempo antes de que Sue comience la cena. Vamos… la primera ronda va por mi cuenta.

—No demasiada —dijo Bella, escuchándose como la voz de la razón—. ¿No tienen que despertarse temprano mañana?

Me reí pero miré a Charlie porque, siendo honestos, él era quien estaba guiando esto.

—Sí, sí —suspiró, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Te escuché, Bells. Pero una o dos no nos detendrán de ir a pescar mañana. Vamos.

—Adiosito, soltería —dijo Emmett tristemente, secando una lágrima falsa—. No más veladas hasta tarde, cervezas con los chicos o fines de semanas de pesca. Ahora serán listas de cosas para hacer, sostener la bolsa mientras está de compras y ver Food Network en la televisión.

La sonrisa de Charlie decayó solo un poco, haciendo que Bella sofocara la risa con una mano.

—Ahora realmente necesitas esa cerveza —dije riéndome.

—Um, sí —acordó él—. Vamos. Decidiremos la hora en que partiremos mañana.

Había estado preocupado por estar en un bote con Charlie desde que lo había mencionado en la llamada telefónica, pero luego de pasar tiempo en el campo de tiro, podía ver por qué Emmett y Jasper lo alababan. Pasó de ser el oficial de policía serio y el padre de una hermosa chica a simplemente ser… uno de los chicos. Ahora, realmente no podía esperar para ir a pescar mañana.


	159. Chapter 159

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia de _**Sarge's Girls.**_ Yo solo me encargo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Link del perfil de las autoras originales: https / www fanfiction net/ u / 4021263 / Sarge-s-Girls**

 **Link para la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8182137 / 1 / Coming-Home**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 159: Bella**

 **Forks… sábado, 16 de octubre de 2010, 12:14 p. m.**

—¿Has sabido algo de Edward? —preguntó Rose, sentándose a mi lado en el sofá.

Metiendo los pies debajo de mí, tragué el pedazo de emparedado que acababa de morder y luego negué con la cabeza.

—Aún no he sabido nada de él, pero me advirtió que mi papá le había dicho que la señal tal vez fuera mala en el lago. Ya que no ha ido al lago Crescent en años no estaba muy seguro.

Todos los chicos se habían ido a las cinco y media de la mañana para ir a pescar. Emmett, Jasper y Edward lo habían sorprendido la noche anterior con la información de que para su "despedida de soltero", no solo lo estaban llevando hasta Port Angeles para pescar, sino que también habían alquilado un bote para ellos y habían invitado al mejor amigo de Charlie, Billy Black, para que se les uniera.

Edward había ido hasta mi habitación antes de irse para despertarme y despedirse.

— _Bella. —Un susurro bajo, sacándome de mi sueño profundo—. Despierta, dulzura._

 _Rodando, me encontré cara a cara con Edward, quien estaba a mi lado en mi pequeña cama individual. Rápidamente me di cuenta que había prendido la pequeña lámpara al otro lado de la habitación para que la luz no me pegara directamente en los ojos. Su codo estaba doblado, su cabeza sobre su mano. La suave sonrisa que tenía era casi contradictoria con el brillo en sus ojos, la diversión claramente se podía ver en ellos._

— _Buenos días —balbuceé—. ¿Qué es tan divertido?_

— _Estabas hablando en sueños cuando entré. Algo sobre que no querías que te llevaran a pescar porque no te gustaban las lombrices, a menos que fuera la mía. —Su sonrisa se ensanchó y rio cuando me sonrojé y enterré el rostro en su pecho—. Fue adorable, amor._

— _Sí, sí —dije, bostezando de repente—. ¿Qué hora es?_

— _Las cinco y veinte. Los chicos acaban de llegar, así que nos vamos a La Push para buscar a Billy y luego nos vamos a pescar. Solo tenía que subir y besarte de despedida antes de irnos._

— _Mmm. Me alegro de que lo hicieras —le dije, alzando la cabeza—. Bésame para que te puedas ir de aquí antes de que mi papá venga y te encuentre en mi cama._

 _Edward sonrió, asintiendo._

— _Él sabe que estoy aquí, pero tienes razón. Es mejor no abusar._

 _Inclinándose, me besó suavemente, apenas rozando sus labios con los míos. Cuando me alcé y lo jalé más cerca de mí, rio contra mis labios antes de besarme más profundo. Sabiendo que mi padre estaba abajo, lo mantuvimos casto. Cuando nos separamos, me besó la frente una vez más antes de ponerse de pie._

— _Duerme un poco más, Bella. Intentaré llamarte más tarde si puedo. Te amo, dulzura._

 _Asintiendo, balbuceé:_

— _También te amo._

 _Ya estaba de nuevo acomodándome cuando Edward apagó la luz y cerró la puerta silenciosamente detrás de él._

La voz de Sue me trajo de nuevo al presente.

—No espero que regresen hasta dentro de un par de horas más —dijo cuando entró a la sala de estar y se sentó en la silla de Charlie—. Iban a ir a Port Angeles a almorzar y luego regresar al lago siempre y cuando todos se estuvieran divirtiendo.

—Mientras que estén de regreso a las cinco en punto. —La hija de Sue, Leah, se encogió de hombros desde su puesto en el suelo enfrente de su madre—. Se supone que tenemos que estar de vuelta en la reservación a las seis.

Originalmente, Charlie había planeado llevarnos a todos a cenar al Lodge, el lugar más "elegante" en el pueblo, pero el viernes en la tarde, Sue había anunciado que todos sus amigos le iban a hacer como una especie de cena de ensayo, una fiesta en el centro comunitario en La Push. Habría comida, música, básquetbol e incluso una gran pantalla instalada para jugar si alguien quería, ya que no televisarían ningún juego.

—Regresarán a tiempo —le aseguró Sue, sonriéndole misteriosamente.

Alice rio.

—¿Por qué la sonrisa? ¿Cómo estás tan segura de que regresarán a tiempo?

La sonrisa de Sue creció más antes de que le respondiera a Alice.

—Le dije a Charlie que si llegaba tarde, la noche de bodas sería terriblemente fría y solitaria.

Leah y yo nos miramos mutuamente por un segundo y luego al unísono, dijimos:

—¡Ewww! ¡Demasiada información!

Todos en la habitación se carcajearon, incluyéndonos.

Cuando terminamos de comer, comenzamos a hablar. Alice y yo habíamos conocido a Sue y Leah durante años, y una vez que Rose empezó a venir a Forks con nosotras, ella también las había llegado a conocer. Realmente nos agradaban ambas. Sue era cálida, divertida, un poco sabihonda y el perfecto complemento para mi papá. Leah se parecía bastante a su madre. Ella había pasado un mal momento en la secundaria luego de que su padre muriera de repente de un ataque al corazón. Fue como si por un año más o menos ella se convirtiera en otra persona, alguien amargado, rápidamente malhumorada y en ocasiones casi malvada. Una vez que superó la sensación de que su padre la había abandonado, se había convertido en una mujer que ahora se sentaba con nosotras, animada, vivaz, dulce y con un poco de agudeza.

Leah sonrió.

—He estado saliendo con el primo de una de las damas de la reservación. Vino de visita hace un par de meses de Portland y nos llevamos bien.

Alice preguntó de qué trabajaba y escuchamos mientras Leah nos contaba sobre su nuevo hombre, sobre el trabajo de Sam como un oficial de policía novato, sobre su familia y sobre las citas en las que habían estado.

—Además, tiene un buen paquete —culminó con una sonrisa, sus ojos brillando con diversión ante el gruñido por parte de Sue—. ¿No es muy divertido escuchar sobre la vida sexual de tu hija, eh, madre?

Una vez que Sue se vio adecuadamente avergonzada, saqué un tema del cual me había estado preguntando.

—Oye, Sue —empecé, sonriendo cuando arqueó una ceja en pregunta—. Mi papá no ha dicho nada al respecto, pero supongo que asumí que sabía la respuesta, sin embargo, ¿dónde van a vivir después de mañana? ¿Te mudarás aquí o él se mudará a la reservación?

Ella sonrió ligeramente.

—No estuvimos seguros por un tiempo. Aunque finalmente decidimos que me mudaría para acá. Debido a su trabajo, necesita estar más cerca del pueblo y no lo estaría si viviera en la reservación.

—Y, mmm… ¿no te molesta que éste sea el lugar donde él vivió con mi mamá? —Luego me di cuenta de lo grosera e incómoda que esa pregunta se debió haber escuchado, así que rápidamente me disculpé—. Lo siento, lo siento. Realmente no tienes que responder eso. Solo era una pregunta estúpida en mi cabeza.

Sue rio, colocándose la trenza sobre el hombro.

—Está bien, Bella. No me molesta. —Lo pensó por un momento y luego se encogió de hombros—. Nosotros hablamos sobre eso, acerca de mudarnos a una nueva casa, es decir. Pero realmente, ambos tenemos pasados. No nos podemos esconder de eso. Charlie es el hombre que es hoy en día gracias a su pasado. Y yo también tengo algunos buenos recuerdos de esta casa. Harry era un buen amigo de tu padre, y venía con Billy bastante para ver los juegos o cocinar algún pescado luego de un día de estar de pesca. Algunas veces lo acompañaba, así que muchos de mis recuerdos favoritos sobre nosotros ocurrieron aquí.

Sonreí, recordando esas visitas.

—Sí, recuerdo cuando vinieron en unas de mis visitas de verano. Yo debía de tener… ¿qué? ¿Ocho años? Leah, ¿te acuerdas? Nos negamos a comer el pescado que habían atrapado. No recuerdo lo que comimos en su lugar…

—Macarrones con queso —dijo Leah, haciéndome reír.

—¡Sí! Es cierto. Seth tenía como cuatro años, ¿verdad? Él también comió macarrones con queso.

Sue asintió.

—La cosa de la caja azul, le decía entonces.

Todas nos reímos.

—Por cierto, ¿cómo está Seth? Ha estado trabajando en la escuela de la reservación y tomando clases, ¿verdad? —Miré alternadamente entre Sue y Leah.

Sonriendo, Sue asintió orgullosamente.

—Está sacando la licenciatura para poder ser profesor. Sigo intento convencerlo para que se mude a Seattle para que la termine allá, pero hasta ahora, no ha querido. Sigue diciéndome que no quiere irse de la reservación.

Leah bufó.

—Será que no quiere dejar la comida y la ropa limpia gratis.

Sue rio, acordando.

—Sí, estoy segura de que es por eso.

Alice arqueó una ceja.

—¿Se va a mudar para acá?

—Oh, Dios, no —dijo Sue firmemente, negando con la cabeza—. Ya que Leah tiene su propia casa en la reservación, Seth se va a quedar en mi casa hasta que… bueno, hasta que pueda convencerlo de que se vaya para Seattle. Con suerte, una vez que me case y viva aquí, se dará cuenta de que ya no me tiene más como una excusa.

—Envíanoslo a nosotras —dijo Rose, sonriendo—. Todas estamos allá. Lo ayudaremos a que se acomode.

Todas acordamos, haciendo reír a Sue.

—Lo haré. —Ella miró a Alice y Rose—. ¿Qué se siente tener de regreso a sus esposos?

Sin ni siquiera mirarse mutuamente, mis amigas suspiraron.

—¡Genial! —dijeron rotundamente, haciéndonos sonreír a todas.

—Aunque me había olvidado de toda la adaptación que conlleva —dijo Rose con otro suspiro, aunque éste era más de exasperación que de cualquier otra cosa—. Ya dos veces casi me he caído en el retrete a mitad de la noche porque Emmett deja la tapa levantada y me olvido de revisarlo antes de sentarme.

Alice asintió.

—Y me había olvidado sobre las pesadillas. Jazz no ha tenido muchas, pero me asustan siempre, por él es decir. No me preocupo por mí.

Frunciendo el ceño, dije:

—Sí, Edward está teniendo algunas también. Por lo general, si lo abrazo, se calma y no se despierta del todo. Pero es difícil verlo así. También tiene problemas para dormirse. Algunas veces me despierto a mitad de la noche y no está en la cama. Lo encuentro en la biblioteca con la puerta cerrada, tocando bajito el piano.

—Recuerdo a Harry diciéndome hace años que Charlie sufría de eso luego de regresar de la guerra —musitó Sue en voz baja—. Aunque por lo general eso se va con el tiempo, así que tengan paciencia.

—Aparte de las pesadillas —comenzó Leah—, ¿cómo es tener contigo a Edward todo el tiempo?

Sonreí.

—En realidad, es genial. Nada de eso de comer a solas, no más noches sentada en el sofá deseando y esperando por algo que no tenía… estamos acostumbrándonos a compartir nuestro espacio, pero allí vamos. Edward es el primer hombre con el que he vivido desde Charlie, así que es una revelación.

Alice rio.

—¿Toallas mojadas en el piso del baño?

—¿Envases de jugos vacíos en la nevera? —Rose asintió sabiamente.

—Pero sexo en cualquier momento que quiera —dije con un encogimiento de hombros—. Así que hay una compensación.

—Eso definitivamente es algo positivo —acordó Alice, sonriendo cuando Rose asintió fervientemente.

—Será bueno para Charlie y para mí estar… solos. —Sue sonrió de lado—. Puede que tú no estés en la casa —le dijo a Leah—, pero tu hermano sí está. Es difícil tener… un momento privado… cuando tu hijo está en la otra habitación y pendiente de lo que estás haciendo.

Todos nos reímos a excepción de Leah, quien hizo una mueca de nuevo.

—¿En serio, mamá? ¿De nuevo con la charla sobre sexo?

Sue se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué? Es algo que pasa.

—Hablando sobre la vida sexual —dije—, ¿cómo les va, chicas? Edward y yo fuimos tan… activos luego de que regresaron que apenas me pude mover los primeros días.

—Estuve dolorida por una semana —confesó Rose—. Por supuesto, mi hombre mono… bueno… él podría correr su propia carrera de tres piernas.

Todas nos reímos, aunque Leah se veía un poco celosa.

—Sam tiene buen tamaño, ¡pero no _tan_ grande!

Alice negó con la cabeza.

—Has escuchado el dicho de: "No es el tamaño del bote, sino el movimiento del océano", ¿cierto?

Leah asintió, pero Sue se veía un poco confundida. Sabía mucho más de lo que me interesaba saber sobre Jasper y Emmett gracias a las charlas en las noches de chicas mientras los chicos estaban lejos, pero aun así escuché mientras Alice aplaudía alegremente, girándose hacia las otras mujeres.

—Jasper no tiene un Penesaurio Rex —continuó—, es decir, no me malinterpreten, no es pequeño o algo por el estilo… pero me atrevo a retarlas para que consigan a un hombre que les dé más de un gran orgasmo con solo penetración —sonrió presumida—. Está ligeramente doblado y… bueno, perforado, así que…

Sue y Leah hicieron una mueca, no fueron las únicas. Yo ya sabía sobre eso, pero cada vez que lo escuchaba, todavía sentía que se me revolvía el estómago. Intenté inhalar por la nariz y exhalar por la boca mientras Sue le preguntaba por qué Jasper se había hecho eso y _cómo_ lo hicieron. Leah se limitó a reírse mientras su madre bombardeaba a Alice con preguntas.

Para cuando la habitación estuvo de nuevo en silencio alcé la mirada, dándome cuenta de que todos los ojos estaban sobre mí.

—¿Qué? —pregunté, mirando alrededor—. ¿Qué hice?

Rose meneó las cejas en mi dirección.

—Cuenta, cariño. Has escuchado sobre el hombre de todas. Y todavía no has contado nada sobre Edward.

Negando con la cabeza dije:

—Demonios, no —reí—. De ninguna manera voy a decir nada sobre el... paquete de Edward.

—Vamos, Bella —comenzó Leah, toda dulce y divertida—. Todas te hemos contado todo sobre nuestros hombres. Es justo que nos dejes saber el gran secreto de Edward.

Alice jadeó.

—¿O es eso? ¿Edward lo tiene chiquito?

Reí pero negué con la cabeza, sin decirles más que eso. Era demasiado divertido hacerlas esperar, provocándolas.

—Vamos, dulzura —dijo Rose firmemente—. No te dejaremos en paz hasta que lo digas.

Finalmente, decidí que les daría dos palabras que satisfarían cada una de sus curiosidades.

—Dos manos —dije presumida.

Todas se quedaron en silencio por un minuto y luego cada una de ellas soltó una carcajada.

—¡Qué bien! —dijo finalmente Rose, asintiendo.

—¿Pero sabe cómo usarlo? —sonrió Alice.

Finalmente dándome por vencida, me encogí y simplemente dije:

—Como un bate de béisbol unido a un martillo neumático

Todas nos reímos por un largo rato luego de eso.

 ** _…_**

Para las cuatro y media los chicos habían llamado para decir que estaban en camino. Leah y Sue se habían ido a la casa de Sue para bañarse y cambiarse. Nos encontraríamos allá ya que el centro comunitario solo estaba a unas cuantas cuadras de su casa. Cuando ellas se fueron, me metí a la ducha queriendo estar lista antes de que los chicos llegaran para que tuvieran tiempo y agua caliente para arreglarse.

Estaba de pie enfrente del espejo, arreglándome el cabello antes de maquillarme cuando Edward tocó la puerta.

—Bella, regresamos.

Sonriendo, abrí la puerta del baño.

—Hola, sargento.

Alcé las manos para abrazarlo, pero él negó con la cabeza, retrocediendo.

—Te ves y hueles divino, nena… pero yo… —Se olfateó la parte delantera de la camisa y fingió una arcada—. Yo no. ¿Te importa si me meto a la ducha mientras tú terminas de arreglarte?

En respuesta, abrí la puerta completamente y me alejé para que pudiera pasar sin tocarme con sus ropas olorosas y sudorosas.

—Gracias —dijo, riendo cuando se inclinó para besarme de nuevo mientras pasaba.

—Mmm, tengo razones egoístas, cariño —bromeé, guiñando cuando alzó las manos y se quitó la camisa por la cabeza, en lo que tenía que ser el movimiento más sexy que un hombre podía hacer.

Se rio mientras se desabotonaba el pantalón y, metiéndose los pulgares en la pretina, se bajó tanto el pantalón como el bóxer en un suave movimiento, saliendo de ellos con las medias puestas.

—Mmm, si tan solo hubiéramos llegado unos minutos antes yo hubiera visto el mismo espectáculo.

Hubiera sido sexy si no se hubiera casi caído mientras se quitaba las medias. Me reí cuando se sostuvo y de algún modo se enderezó.

—Cállate, Isabella —gruñó, señalándome antes de girarse hacia la ducha.

Silbé.

—Ese es un atractivo trasero el que tienes ahí, Edward Masen.

Siendo estúpido, lo meneó antes de meterse a la ducha y cerrar la cortina.

—Cuéntame sobre tu día —dije luego de un minuto.

Mientras hablaba, terminé de arreglarme el cabello y maquillarme, finalmente necesitando que terminara para poder escapar de la habitación caliente.

—De acuerdo, sargento. Termina tu historia luego. Voy a ir a agarrar tu ropa y dejarla en el lavabo, ¿de acuerdo?

—Gracias, dulzura.

Tarareé mi "de nada" y abandoné la pequeña habitación caliente, yendo a la habitación para agarrar sus pantalones, la camisa verde oscuro y el abrigo oscuro ya que las noches eran frías.

Entrando de nuevo en la habitación, coloqué los pantalones y la camisa en la encimera y colgué el abrigo en el perchero detrás de la puerta.

—De acuerdo, cariño. Tu ropa está aquí. Voy a bajar.

Edward asomó la cabeza, con su cabello lleno de espuma, y sonrió.

—Gracias. Dile a tu padre que estaré listo dentro de poco.

Asentí y luego regresé a la habitación, dejándolo para que terminara de ducharse en paz.


	160. Chapter 160

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia de _**Sarge's Girls.**_ Yo solo me encargo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Link del perfil de las autoras originales: https / www fanfiction net/ u / 4021263 / Sarge-s-Girls**

 **Link para la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8182137 / 1 / Coming-Home**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 160: Edward**

 **Lago Crescent… 16 de octubre de 2010, 10:12 a. m.**

—Tienes que volverlo a meter al agua, Em —suspiró Jasper, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Emmett, viéndose como un niño confundido.

—Emmett —espeté—. Escuchaste al tipo en el muelle. Solamente es atrapar y liberar. La población de la trucha está baja. Mételo de nuevo en el agua.

—Es una hermosa trucha arcoíris, muchacho —lo elogió Charlie riéndose—, pero no te la puedes llevar.

—Sí, pero no tendré pruebas de que atrapé algo… —Se detuvo y esbozó una gran sonrisa—. Jazz, hombre… toma una foto con mi móvil.

Charlie y yo nos volvimos hacia el lago. Estábamos en la proa y Billy Black estaba en la popa con Jasper y Emmett. Era más fácil asegurar la silla de ruedas de Billy allí. Además, la hielera con los bocadillos, refrescos y cervezas estaba allí, así que los chicos estaban tan cerca de eso como fuera posible.

Los chicos seguían discutiendo luego de haber tomado las fotos, así que finalmente me giré.

—¡Emmett, quítale el anzuelo y mételo de nuevo… antes de que muera!

—Lo tengo bajo control, sargento —sonrió Jasper, sacando el anzuelo de la boca del pez y gentilmente colocando al animal en movimiento en el agua. Él golpeó a Emmett en el pecho, diciendo—: Atrapa otro. ¡Vamos! Apuesto a que te gano…

Charlie soltó una risita baja, negando con la cabeza.

—¿Era así en el servicio? —preguntó.

—Sí —reí pero luego pensé mejor mi respuesta—, pero no en combate. Esos dos me cuidaron las espaldas mejor que nadie —suspiré negando con la cabeza ante unos recuerdos—. Si lo conoces, entonces sabes que tiene este… no lo sé… cambio interior. Lo puede prender y apagar. Él es de esa manera el noventa y nueve por ciento del tiempo, pero cuando necesita cambiar, solo… lo hace. Tiene una asombrosa mente táctica.

—El fútbol —dijo Charlie en voz baja—. Jugó toda su vida. Me imagino que es así como lo ve Emmett.

—Sí, también lo creo.

El bote se quedó en silencio por un momento, los únicos sonidos eran el viento sobre el agua y las pequeñas olas chocando contra los costados del bote, y el ocasional sonido de la caña de pescar. Era tranquilizante, armónico. Y la vista era maravillosa. Tenía que recordar traer a Bella para acá. El lago Crescent estaba ubicado en el Parque nacional de Olympic. Estaba rodeado de montañas y el agua era clara y azul. Había más cosas por hacer que solo pescar, mientras veía alrededor podía ver nadadores, buzos y veleros.

Luego de que Billy atrapara una trucha de gran tamaño y los chicos tomaran una foto, se tomaron un receso, pasando una ronda de cervezas a modo de celebración. Su conversación cubrió toda la gama, desde deporte, a chicas, a estar de vuelta, y finalmente, sobre Afganistán.

Me di cuenta que Charlie y yo éramos personas parecidas. Éramos silenciosos, simplemente disfrutando de donde estábamos y solo hablando cuando era necesario. Principalmente, solo escuchábamos a los otros hablar.

—¿Cuál fue la parte más difícil de estar por allá? —preguntó Billy, tomando un sorbo de la cerveza y volviendo a poner un nuevo anzuelo en su caña.

—Kandahar fue horrible —sentenció Emmett—. Fuimos dos veces, ambas veces durante dos semanas. Sin comunicación, patrullas constantes y el lugar era un verdadero desastre.

—Sí, tiene razón. Autos con bombas, civiles amenazados, y una célula terrorista que no se daba por vencida. De hecho, no estamos seguros, pero pudieron haber sido los mismos que atacaron los caminos hacia la base —acordó Jasper con un asentimiento.

—No hay nada que dé más miedo que no ser capaz de confiar en alguien. Incluso las mujeres y los niños eran vistos como una amenaza —agregó Emmett—. Los enviaban a un grupo de soldados americanos y luego la bomba explotaba.

Hice una mueca, pero era cierto. Estas eran las cosas que no les podíamos contar a las chicas. No era porque creíamos que no pudieran soportarlo sino porque ¿quién necesitaba escuchar esa mierda? Las chicas sabían que habíamos vistos cosas feas y terribles y ellas representaba lo completo y totalmente opuesto de esas cosas. Creo que solo queríamos mantenerlo de esa manera.

—Encontrar a los rebeldes que estaban atacando nuestros camiones de transporte fue un dolor en el trasero —dijo Emmett luego de un par de minutos—. Aunque casi perdimos a Eddie esa vez.

Sentí la mirada de Charlie sobre mí antes de que dijera algo.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó, ignorando el cambio de tema detrás de nosotros mientras que los chicos ponían su sedal de nuevo.

—Metralla —dije, suspirando hondo—. Me golpeó en el pecho un par de meses antes de regresar. De hecho, no estoy seguro de que eso no haya sido lo que nos envió a MacDill. Mi teniente era un buen hombre, aunque habíamos visto suficiente acción, y ya habíamos perdido a un par de buenos hombres para ese entonces. —Lo miré—. Creo que vio que simplemente ya estaba… harto. Mi relación con Bella era nueva, pero… —Negué con la cabeza, regresando la mirada al agua—. Todo lo que podía pensar era en salir de allí y estar con ella. Mis planes para volverme a enlistar se habían acabado.

—¿Ella lo sabe?

—¿Mmm? Oh, sí —dije asintiendo—. Hablé con ella por videollamada ese mismo día. Me regañó por bajar la guardia ese día —sonreí ante su suave risa—. Supe en ese entonces que ella era la indicada.

Charlie sonrió, mirando el agua.

—¿Estás pidiendo mi permiso, Edward? Ella es adulta, y ciertamente puede mantenerte en cintura…

Me reí.

—Sí puede. De eso no hay duda —reí—. No estoy seguro cuando, pero eventualmente… sí, querré tu bendición.

Él sonrió, negó con la cabeza y me miró a los ojos.

—Te veo con ella, sabes —dijo en voz baja, noté que con una sonrisa triste—. Pareciera como si quisieras saltar enfrente de una bala perdida que va hacia ella. Como si quieres protegerla con todo lo que tienes.

—Así es. Ella es todo lo que tengo.

Él asintió, su ceño frunciéndose un poco.

—Sí, dentro de lo que cabe. Yo solo quiero que sea feliz, Edward. Al parecer la haces feliz. Mientras que siga así, entonces estamos bien. ¿Entendido?

—Sí, señor.

—Ella tuvo que crecer rápido con su madre —suspiró Charlie, encogiéndose de un hombro—. Bella era la responsable. Siempre tan seria. Ahora es como si… hubiera sido liberada. Tómalo de una persona que esperó demasiado… no esperes mucho. La felicidad es frágil.

Le sonreí.

—No esperaré demasiado, señor. Gracias.

Me miró por un momento mientras enrollaba su sedal.

—Vamos por una cerveza, muchacho. Y luego nos iremos, almorzaremos algo y veremos si podemos vencer a esos hombres. Seguramente los peces morderán el anzuelo para cuando regresemos. Lanzaremos el ancla en un lugar diferente.

Sonriendo, asentí, recogiendo mi propio sedal.

—Me parece bien.

 ** _…_**

—Aguanta, Charlie —reí, tratando de enfocarlo a él, al pez gigante y a Billy en la foto.

Le había costado a él y a Billy sacar la maldita cosa. Había luchado con ellos tanto que la proa del bote se había inclinado. Estaba bastante seguro de que había intentado pasar por entre las piedras debajo del agua. Jasper y yo estábamos preocupados de que el sedal se rompiera antes de que lo subieran al bote.

—Envíame eso cuando regresemos —dijo Charlie, mirando sobre mi hombro.

—Las chicas pidieron una de todos —me recordó Jasper—. Así que no olviden pedírselo al encargado del muelle cuando lleguemos.

—Sí, algo sobre un álbum de bodas —agregó Emmett, guardando todas nuestras herramientas.

Me sequé el sudor de la frente con la manga de la camisa, dándome cuenta de que apestaba. Horrible. Era sudor, pescado y cerveza gracias a Emmett quien me había tirado encima una que se había explotado.

—Creo que es hora de irnos —dijo Billy, mirando su reloj—. Le prometí a Sue que los regresaría para que se bañaran antes del ensayo.

Charlie hizo una mueca, haciendo que todos nos riéramos.

—¿Nervioso, Charlie? —preguntó Jasper, apretando su hombro antes de subir el ancla.

—No, estoy listo para que este… alboroto termine —suspiró.

—El alboroto es en la luna de miel —le dijo Emmett con una risa y meneando las cejas.

Me reí ante lo rojo que se puso el rostro de Charlie. En ese aspecto era como su hija. Nos dedicó a todos una fulminante ceja arqueada, porque su luna de miel había sido un regalo de parte de nosotros seis para él y Sue. Los enviaríamos a Las Vegas por una semana. Nos imaginamos que podrían hacer de todo allá, jugar, ser turistas y ver un espectáculo. Se lo habíamos dicho ayer, luego de regresar del campo de tiro. Bella y las chicas habían hecho toda la búsqueda. Ella había conspirado con Leah para que librara secretamente a Sue y Charlie del trabajo, y Leah incluso había llamado y cancelado las reservaciones que habían hecho en una cabaña cerca de Forks y La Push. Decir que se habían sorprendido hubiera sido la mentira del siglo.

Una vez que Charlie se dio cuenta de que no estábamos intimidados por la mirada fulminante que nos estaba dedicando, sonrió tristemente, negando con la cabeza.

—Vamos a regresarte —le dijo Billy, girando su silla de ruedas y asegurando las ruedas mientras Emmett encendía el motor—. Mientras más rápido hagamos esto, más rápido terminará.

 _ **...**_

—De acuerdo, cariño. Tu ropa está aquí. Voy a bajar.

Jalé la cortina del baño, dedicándole a Bella una sonrisa.

—Gracias. Dile a tu padre que estaré listo dentro de poco.

Bella cerró la puerta detrás de ella y negué con la cabeza ante lo hermoso y sencillos que éramos. Ella olía demasiado limpia para tocarla cuando me le uní en el baño, pero ahora era en lo único que podía pensar.

Hablar con Charlie había sido atemorizante, pero algo bueno. Realmente no había tenido intenciones de pedirle su permiso porque todavía no estaba listo para pedirle a Bella que se casara conmigo. Necesitaba algo de tiempo para establecerme, tiempo para asegurar mi futuro en la universidad. Pero Charlie ya había ofrecido su bendición y algo sobre eso pareció haber quitado un peso que había estado en mis hombros.

Me vestí rápidamente, caminando por el pasillo hacia la habitación de Bella luego de pasarme la toalla sobre el cabello mojado. Sentándome al pie de la cama, me puse los zapatos, alzando la mirada cuando Bella se asomó en el umbral de la puerta.

—¿Listo? —preguntó.

—Casi —suspiré, doblando un dedo en su dirección—. Ven aquí.

Cruzó la habitación y la coloqué entre mis piernas. Se veía simplemente deliciosa vestida en una falda de mezclilla que abrazaba su trasero y mostraba sus hermosas piernas, y una bonita blusa que hacía ver sus senos increíbles.

—Tu cabello aún está mojado —susurró, pasando los dedos por él.

—No por mucho tiempo si sigues haciendo eso —le dije, sonriendo ante su dulce risita mientras mis manos acariciaban sus muslos y trasero.

Todo lo que quería hacer era besarla. Fuerte. Técnicamente, eso no era realmente cierto. Lo que quería era follarla hasta que perdiera el conocimiento en su cama de la infancia, el suelo… y contra la pared del armario. Se veía hermosa y sexy mientras me sonreía con sus dientes mordiendo su labio inferior. Quería hacerle cosas que harían que Charlie me quitara su bendición y el buen trato que habíamos desarrollado en los últimos dos días.

Instándola al acunar su trasero, la jalé hacia mi regazo para que se sentara sobre mis muslos, haciendo que su dulce y pequeña falda se subiera solo un poco.

—Vendrán por nosotros, cariño —rio, acunándome el rostro.

—Te extrañé hoy —dije, como si eso explicara el porqué probablemente estaba rompiendo un millón de las reglas de Charlie—. ¿Solo un beso?

—Vamos a ser pillados, Edward —me advirtió, pero se inclinó al mismo tiempo.

—Me arriesgaré —dije contra sus labios, finalmente haciendo lo que quería.

Joder, realmente había extrañado simplemente perderme en ella. Y solo habíamos estado en Forks durante dos días. Por más diversión que estaba teniendo con nuestros amigos y con el padre de Bella, extrañaba ser completamente egoísta con mi chica. Y esa mierda solo había tomado dos semanas.

La lengua de Bella se deslizó por mi labio inferior y yo deslicé mis dedos en su cabello, inclinando su cabeza. Fuertes respiraciones contra nuestras mejillas mientras nuestras bocas se abrían. La probé, la reclamé, mis manos sosteniendo sus caderas. Gemí cuando su pecho se presionó contra el mío al mismo tiempo que sus caderas giraron fuerte y lentamente. Incapaz de controlarme, la empujé contra mí de nuevo, rápidamente arrepintiéndome porque me puse duro ante la sensación de su calor, el sonido de sus suaves gemidos, el sabor a menta y Bella.

Nuestro beso se terminó, pero nuestras frentes se mantuvieron juntas. Enlacé mi mirada con ojos marrones llenos de calidez, lujuria y una pequeña diversión.

—¿Por qué fue eso? —jadeó, dejando un beso más sobre mis labios.

Me encogí de un hombro, tocando mi nariz con la suya, de un lado a otro.

—Extraño hacer esto cada vez que quiero —le dije, sonriendo ante su risita.

—Mmm, ya veo —musitó dramáticamente—. Bueno, sargento… ¿puede sobrevivir un día más?

—Sinceramente lo dudo —reí. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de ella, inclinándome para abrir mi boca sobre la piel de su cuello que olía divino—. Soy un hombre mimado, Isabella. Y me gusta de esa manera…

Ahogó su risa contra mi cuello, susurrando:

—Intentaré mimarte más tarde, sargento. ¿De acuerdo?

Quería besarla de nuevo por usar ese nombre, pero por más que quería eso, una voz estridente y mandona se escuchó desde las escaleras.

—¡Chicos! ¡Vámonos! —gritó Charlie—. Tenemos que estar en la reservación en veinte minutos para encontrarnos con todos.

Su voz nos hizo saltar a ambos, lo cual nos hizo carcajearnos hasta más no poder. Ayudé a Bella a pararse, y también lo hice para asegurarme de que no nos veíamos como si recién nos hubiéramos manoseado mutuamente. Utilizando el espejo de Bella, me pasé las manos por el cabello y luego busqué su mano.

La detuve en la puerta.

—Te ves hermosa, nena —le dije, pensando que si se veía increíble en una falda casual, entonces el vestido que tenía que usar mañana puede que me volviera loco.

Ella me besó en la mejilla, diciendo:

—Gracias, Edward.

—De nada —dije, guiándola hacia el pasillo. La besé en la sien—. Y realmente te extrañé hoy.


	161. Chapter 161

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia de _**Sarge's Girls.**_ Yo solo me encargo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Link del perfil de las autoras originales: https / www fanfiction net/ u / 4021263 / Sarge-s-Girls**

 **Link para la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8182137 / 1 / Coming-Home**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 161: Bella**

 **La Push… sábado, 16 de octubre de 2010, 7:15 p. m.**

—Oye, dulzura. Voy a ir a buscar algo para beber y otra hamburguesa. ¿Quieres algo?

Edward estaba inclinado, su aliento rozando mi oreja para que pudiera escucharlo sobre el ruido que había en el salón del centro comunitario.

—No, gracias. —Volteé el rostro y lo besé una vez—. Estoy bien, gracias, cariño.

Él sonrió y luego se enderezó, alzando su voz para el resto de nuestro pequeño grupo al final de la larga mesa.

—¿Alguien quiere algo?

Emmett, quien tenía la boca llena de hamburguesa, señaló con un dedo su lata de Coca Cola y Jasper dijo:

—Que sean dos.

Asintiendo, Edward tomó su plato y fue hacia la pequeña cocina, donde toda la comida estaba servida.

El ensayo había comenzado luego de las seis en punto, pero ya que solo eran Charlie y sus padrinos —su mejor amigo Billy y su futuro hijastro, Seth— y Sue y sus damas de honor —Leah y yo— no había mucho que tuviera que en realidad ensayarse. La boda no iba a ser en el centro comunitario, a menos que lloviera, pero ya que la fiesta luego del ensayo era aquí, decidieron que todo se hiciera aquí. Caminé por el altar primero, seguida de Leah y luego Sue del brazo de Seth. También habían puesto a Claire, una de los miembros más jóvenes de la tribu, a practicar una bonita canción que cantaría mañana en el idioma nativo Quileute.

El hombre que iba a dirigir la ceremonia, el abuelo de uno de los amigos de Jacob, Quil, les había señalado cómo sería la ceremonia. Ya que tanto Sue como Charlie se habían casado con sus respectivos esposos la primera vez por civil, ninguno de los dos era completamente familiar con el punto de vista de la novia y el novio. Eso solo había tomado media hora, así que para las siete menos cuarto todo había terminado y todos estábamos en fila, agarrando nuestros platos para llenarlos de comida: perros calientes, hamburguesas, salchichas caseras, más ensalada de papa, papitas fritas y un surtido de verduras.

—Oh, demonios. —Alice me golpeó con el codo—. Mira quién acaba de entrar.

Entrando por las puertas principales del centro estaba Jacob y dos de sus amigos, Paul y Jared. Cada unos de ellos tenía una chica en sus brazos. Reconocí a Rachel, una de las hermanas mayores de Jake con su mano en la de Paul y para mi sorpresa y molestia, la compañía de Jacob era mi némesis de la secundaria, Melissa. Ella había estado determinada en odiarme una vez me mudé a Forks. Nunca supe por qué, excepto que tal vez los demás hubieran estado tan enamorados de la chica nueva que yo había usurpado a Melissa de su posición como el tema numero uno de discusión en la Secundaria de Forks.

—No te preocupes, Belly-boo —dijo Emmett, guiñándome—. Te cuidamos.

Me reí, encogiéndome de hombros.

—No estoy tan preocupada por él. Si tuviera que hacerlo, podría saludar a sus amigos con mi rodilla.

Jasper y Emmett hicieron una mueca mientras una aterciopelada y suave voz provenía detrás de mí.

—Esa es mi chica —dijo Edward, sentándose en su puesto y deslizando dos latas de refresco por la mesa hacia los chicos.

Momentos después, Jake y su grupo caminaron hacia nuestra mesa. Su sonrisa era pretenciosa y segura mientras me sonreía, apenas dedicándole una mirada a Edward.

—Hola, Bells. Es bueno verte. Recuerdas a los chicos, Melissa y mi hermana Rachel, ¿verdad? —Señaló a la otra chica, quien estaba de pie con Jared—. Ella es Kim, la novia de Jared.

Asintiendo, esbocé una sonrisa.

—Melissa, te ves bien. —Mi sonrisa se volvió genuina cuando miré a la hermana de Jacob. Ella no era como su hermano y sinceramente no entendía lo que ella había visto en Paul, pero siempre había sido amable—. Rachel, que bueno verte. —Me giré hacia Kim, y dije—: Un gusto conocerte. —Estaba determinada a no juzgarla antes de hablar con ella.

Ella sonrió dulcemente.

—Igualmente.

—Un placer verte también, Bella. ¿Mi papá dijo que habías conocido a alguien? —Rachel miró a Edward por el rabillo del ojo.

Hice las presentaciones, consciente de que Jacob lo estaba ignorando todo. Una vez que todo el mundo se había conocido, señalé los platos vacíos enfrente de nosotros.

—Hay suficiente comida en la cocina por si tienen hambre.

Por primera vez desde que habían llegado a la mesa, Melissa habló.

—No, gracias —expresó con desdén—. Me preocupo mucho por cómo me veo para comer… eso. —Tuve que esforzarme para no rodar los ojos. Con la nariz alzada, Melissa se giró y les dijo a Rachel y Kim—: Vamos. Veo mejores asientos por allá.

Kim se vio apenada antes de seguir en silencio a Melissa. Rachel no dudó en poner los ojos en blanco y modular un «lo siento» antes de girarse e irse con las otras dos.

Una vez que se fueron y Jacob y los chicos se alejaron, el tema cambió a nuestro viaje a casa al día siguiente y los planes para las próximas semanas. Emmett, por supuesto, quería disfrazarse para Halloween e ir a pedir dulces. Finalmente lo aplacamos al decirle que todos nos disfrazaríamos si conseguíamos una fiesta a la que ir, pero no había manera de que saldríamos y tocaríamos de puerta en puerta para pedir dulces.

Bebiendo el último trago de mi refresco, me puse de pie.

—Ya vuelvo.

Saludé a un par de persona mientras caminaba a través del gran salón hacia la cocina. Todos querían hablar conmigo sobre el guapo hombre con el que estaba o hablar sobre la boda de Charlie y Sue. Para cuando llegué a la cocina, ya estaba harta. Solo había una cierta cantidad de veces en las que podía contar la misma historia o decir las mismas cosas antes de sentir como si lo estuviera leyendo de un guión.

Estaba inclinada sacando una nueva Coca Cola de la parte de abajo del refrigerador cuando lo escuché.

—Mmm, la vista es tan buena como siempre.

Enderezándome, casi me golpeé la cabeza con la puerta del congelador.

—Jacob —dije, sin molestarme en ocultar los ojos en blanco esta vez—. Realmente no captas las indirectas, ¿no es así?

Él sonrió de lado.

—Vamos, Bells. Sabes que seríamos buenos juntos. La química sigue allí.

Negando con la cabeza, suspiré.

—Aléjate, Jake. Salimos en la secundaria, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Estoy enamorada y soy feliz.

Jake se acercó más, pero afortunadamente, estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para no preocuparme porque invadiera mi espacio personal.

—Vamos, Bells. Realmente no me puedes decir que estás enamorada de ese niño bonito, ¿o sí?

—Acaba de decir que sí —dijo el susodicho firmemente. Miré hacia la puerta para ver a Edward en toda su cabreada y al límite gloria, cejas fruncidas, ojos oscuros, postura amplia, y brazos cruzados—. ¿Todo bien, dulzura? —me preguntó, mirándome rápidamente antes de regresar su mirada a Jacob.

Sonreí, agarré mi refresco y esquivé a Jake para llegar a Edward, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su cintura.

—Estoy bien, sargento. Vamos. Vayamos a ver lo que los demás planearon.

Sin dedicarle ninguna otra palabra a Jacob, nos giramos y abandonamos la habitación.

 _ **…**_

—Oh, Dios, esa es una bonita vista —dijo con efusividad Alice.

Mi cabeza giró hacia la derecha, donde vi a Edward, Emmett y Jasper pasar por las puertas del centro comunitario. Todos ellos usando camisas y shorts, teniendo que recurrir a lanzar la moneda para ver quién usaría camisetas o iría sin ellas. Jacob, Paul y Jared habían elegido ir sin ellas.

Luego de sentarnos y hablar con Charlie, Sue y Billy Black y un par de ancianos de la tribu, algunos de los chicos habían decidido que querían jugar básquetbol. Emmett lo había escuchado y de repente él, Jasper y Edward habían ido al auto a cambiarse y ponerse unos shorts que habían traído con ellos.

Alice tenía razón. Incluso con camisetas, nuestros chicos eran sexys. Sus camisetas se adherían a sus cuerpos sin ser asquerosamente apretadas y los shorts deportivos mostraban los músculos de sus muslos, el solo mirar los de Edward me recordaban el sentarme sobre él, sintiendo esos músculos flexionarse y relajarse debajo de mí, ayudándome a moverme sobre él.

Los chicos nos guiñaron cuando silbamos y los animamos apoyándolos, y luego continuaron hacia la cancha, agarrando el balón de básquetbol del centro del suelo. Se les unió otro chico que reconocí de la estación, donde era un adjunto que trabajaba con Charlie. Todos se estrecharon las manos y hablaron por un minuto, no podía escuchar lo que decían, pero por los gestos de Jasper, estaba presentando a Edward.

Cuando Jake y los chicos—Paul y Jared… y creo que otro se llamaba Collin— de la reservación entraron unos momentos después sin camisetas, tuve que ocultar mi risita con una risa. La manera en que entraron, medio desnudos y obviamente sintiéndose presumidos, me recordó a _Zoolander_. Estaban pavoneándose, como pavorreales, especialmente cuando Melissa, Rachel, Kim y otras chicas—debido a su cabello y piel oscura y hermosas facciones era fácil decir que eran nativas americanas— comenzaron a animar.

Cuando pasaron por los asientos que mis amigas y yo habíamos tomado, Jacob me guiñó.

—Mírame, Bells. Te mostraré cómo se hace.

Bufé pero no dije nada, saludando a los chicos que conocía y como antes volviendo mi atención hacia la cancha, donde Edward estaba reunido con Emmett y Jasper y el resto de su equipo.

Edward debió haber sentido mis ojos sobre él porque alzó la mirada, fulminó a Jake por un segundo y luego me enfrentó. Puso los ojos en blanco mientras asentía hacia donde Jake y los demás chicos estaban rebotando otro balón, y luego me guiñó antes de volver su atención al resto de los chicos y al juego.

Finalmente llamaron a los chicos de La Push y hablaron por un minuto, discutiendo las reglas y faltas, me imaginaba, y luego se estrecharon las manos antes de dividirse por la cancha.

—¡Vamos, Emmett! —gritó Rose, acunando su boca y haciendo un sonido de ánimo.

Alice, Leah —quien se nos había unido para ver el juego— y yo nos reímos cuando Emmett miró hacia atrás y sonrió, gritando:

—¡Esa es mi animadora!

Con un lanzamiento del balón, el juego comenzó.


	162. Chapter 162

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia de _**Sarge's Girls.**_ Yo solo me encargo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Link del perfil de las autoras originales: https / www fanfiction net/ u / 4021263 / Sarge-s-Girls**

 **Link para la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8182137 / 1 / Coming-Home**

* * *

 ****Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 162: Edward**

 **La Push… 16 de Octubre de 2010, 8:24 p. m.**

—¿Entra uno más? —preguntó un tipo, caminando en shorts y camiseta—. Creo que lo van a necesitar. A Jake se le unió un amigo allá afuera.

—Sí, claro —dijo Emmett con una sonrisa, extendiendo su mano—. Trabajas con Charlie, ¿cierto?

—Sí, mi nombre es Jonathan Duncan —dijo, saludándonos a todos con un apretón de mano—, pero todos me llaman Jed.

Nos presentamos rápidamente mientras Jasper dribleaba el balón, dedicándole a nuestra competencia un vistazo cuando entraron por la puerta. Se veían demasiado felices para estar sin camisetas en este juego, pero podía ver por qué. Estaban en forma. Paul, Jared y Jake eran más grandes que el cuarto integrante de su equipo, quien fue presentado como Brady.

—Esto será tan sencillo —rio Emmett bajo y suave—. No como la pateada de trasero que nos dieron cuando jugamos con esos marinos aquella vez, ¿se acuerdan?

Sonreí y asentí. Aquellos hombres habían sido agresivos y despiadados, pero fue un gran juego.

—Me pregunto cómo le estará yendo a Rocky —dije, mirando a Jasper porque nos había gustado el gran tonto. Realmente había sido uno de los mejores especialistas en comunicación que habíamos conocido.

—Ahora es papá… de una niña —respondió con una sonrisa.

Estaba a punto de decir algo con respecto a eso cuando Jacob tuvo que ir y abrir su gran bocaza.

—Mírame, Bells. Te mostraré cómo se hace. —El guiño y la sonrisa que le dedicó fueron jodidamente cursis, pero la mueca que ella le dedicó fue mil veces mejor, lo cual me hizo sonreír.

—Este imbécil me está hartando —musité casi con un gruñido.

—Espera —susurró Jed—. ¿No estás saliendo con la hija del jefe? —Él hizo una mueca ante mi asentimiento—. Debes ser bueno si estás aquí… así que, ¿qué pasa?

—Jake al parecer no puede aceptar una negativa como respuesta por parte de Bella —les dije, rápidamente explicando no solo las cosas que ya habían sucedido y con las cuales ella había lidiado sino también sobre la escena con la cual me había encontrado en la cocina más temprano.

Finalmente, Emmett suspiró, su expresión de felicidad se había ido.

—Enseñémosle sobre… cierres. ¿Sí? —preguntó, yendo a encontrarse con el otro equipo en el medio de la cancha—. Juego callejero, sin árbitros, digan sus propias faltas, cancha completa. Y jugamos hasta cincuenta. ¿Te parece bien, Jake? —Cuando los otros acordaron, Emmett lanzó el balón con demasiada fuerza, diciendo—: Bien… el balón es de ustedes primero. Que comience el juego.

Supe en el momento en que Emmett dijo juego callejero que habíamos entrado en una pelea. Era lo que Emmett quería. Quería darles golpes bajos a estos tipos porque podía ver que estaba en serio en modo de hermano mayor.

Dicen que los mejores siempre ganan, y se cumplió en este juego. Rápidamente. A pesar de lo mucho que Jake y los chicos obviamente se ejercitaban, no estaban en estado. Jasper, Emmett y yo sí. Trotábamos todos los días. Y nuestra resistencia comenzaba a mostrarse, lo cual solo enojó más a Jake.

El marcador se mantuvo bastante igualado, pero pronto, no importaba quién llevaba la delantera. Los tiros eran bloqueados, defender se convirtió en empujones y tirones, y las faltas dejaron de decirse. Mi velocidad se convirtió en nuestra ventaja. Emmett y Jed se aseguraban de lanzarme el balón porque podía llegar a la canasta rápidamente, fácilmente anotando puntos.

Pero las malas palabras se estaban saliendo de control.

Paul anotó y me llevé el balón hacia los laterales para comenzar el juego de nuevo. De repente Jake apareció ante mí, su respiración forzosa, cubierto en sudor, pero sus ojos negros, centrados en mí.

—No durarás, niño bonito —se burló con un bufido mientras intentaba encontrar a un hombre libre—. Bella te dejará como a un mal hábito. Lo hace con todo el mundo.

Sonreí, negando con la cabeza. Él estaba provocándome, intentando que explotara pero no funcionaría. Sabía dónde estábamos Bella y yo. Sin embargo, mientras estaba enfrente de mí, pude ver por qué las emociones de Bella se habían descontrolado cuando lidiamos con Tanya en Florida. Enfrentar nuestros pasados no era fácil, pero eso no importaba. El caso de frustración de Jacob no era mi maldito problema, porque él no tenía idea de lo que había tenido que hacer para mantener a esa chica en mi vida. Ni la más mínima. No tenía idea lo que había tenido que sobrevivir para estar con ella. Él era, en realidad, insignificante.

—Oh, pero qué _dulce_ , _dulce_ recorrido mientras lo hace, ¿no? —repuse, guiñándole y finalmente lazándole el balón a Jasper, quien se lo quitó de las manos a Brady.

Corrimos hacia el otro extremo de la cancha y podía oír los gritos de ánimos pero no me podía concentrar en alguien. Me puse en posición al otro lado de Jasper. No tenía oportunidad. Brady lo estaba cuidando de cerca, así que le pasó el balón a Emmett. Paul no era tan alto como Emmett, así que con un rápido paso hacia adelante, Em aprovechó su turno, pero no antes de que Paul pudiera intervenir. Golpeé el tablero con un fuerte golpe seco, rebotando hacia atrás.

Saltando, tanto Jake como yo nos lanzamos al mismo tiempo, pero mi alcance y ángulo eran mejores así que mis manos atajaron el balón con facilidad. Aunque para acomodarme fue una historia diferente. Mi codo chocó contra el rostro de Jake haciendo un fuerte sonido.

—¡Ah, mierda! —rugió, sosteniéndose el rostro y doblándose—. ¡Hijo de puta! ¡Hiciste eso a propósito!

Su nariz estaba sangrando cuando se enderezó, pero yo sonreí, de pie en mi puesto.

—No se ve como si estuviera fracturada, pero se ve bastante torcida, así que…

Cuando me encogí de hombros, él se lanzó al ataque solo para ser detenido por varias manos.

—Tranquilo, Jake —advirtió Jasper, portando la sonrisa más dulce—. Es juego callejero. Estas cosas están destinadas a pasar.

Cuando Paul dio un paso al frente, supe que las cosas estaban a punto de volverse feas. Fulminé a Jake con la mirada, quien todavía estaba pecho a pecho conmigo.

—Aléjate y tal vez ese será el único moretón que lucirás mañana en la boda —le advertí, arqueándole una ceja.

—¡Es suficiente! —La voz de Bella se escuchó a través del gimnasio. Sentí sus manos jalándome la camiseta, pero no me moví.

—El juego ha terminado, chicos —agregó la voz autoritaria de Charlie —. Edward, muchacho… retrocede.

—Señor —gruñí sin apartar la mirada de Jake—. La dejas en paz o le diré a Charlie que no conoces tus límites con su hija, ¿entendido?

Jake le lanzó una mirada nerviosa a Charlie pero me volvió a mirar.

—No la mereces —dijo, sus labios temblando de odio.

—Tal vez —respondí con una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que me encogía de hombros—. Pero tuviste tu oportunidad, ¿no es así?

—Edward, vámonos —dijo Bella, jalándome la camiseta de nuevo. Cuando no me moví, se metió entre Jake y yo—. Ahora, sargento —repuso, obligándome a que la mirara—. Vamos a caminar, cariño, ¿de acuerdo?

—Jacob Black —escuché el grito de Billy—. Cálmate de una puta vez.

Retrocedí cuando Bella me empujó y me alejó de Jake, mis ojos finalmente posándose en su rostro. Estaba preocupada... y un poco enojada.

—Lo siento —musité, suspirando.

—Vamos —bufó, poniendo los ojos en blanco y tomando mi mano. Balbuceó algo sobre hombres estúpidos y testosterona mientras me sacaba por la puerta trasera hacia la calle.

Nos llevó hasta la playa y lejos de los ojos curiosos, pero no dije una palabra. Todavía estaba prácticamente temblando de ira. De repente se detuvo, alzando la mirada para observarme.

—¿Lo golpeaste a propósito, Edward? —preguntó, su expresión imposible de leer.

—¿Qué? ¡No! —Giré el rostro, tratando de calmarme—. Estaba demasiado cerca cuando bajé, Bella. Lo juro.

Ella suspiró, asintió y se recostó contra una gran roca, cruzándose de brazos.

—No ha cambiado desde que teníamos diecisiete. Lo juro por Dios.

Contuve una risa ante su adorable y molesto ceño fruncido y ante el sonido de indignación en su voz.

—Es verdad —suspiró, mirándome—. Solía pelearse solo para presionarme. Peleaba sobre otros chicos, otras chicas, por mi toque de queda. Era como si probara mi lealtad constantemente. No podía soportarlo.

—Aún lo hace —comenté, jalándome el cabello, mirando hacia el agua oscura. La luna y las estrellas se reflejaban sobre la superficie, dando la impresión de que había más. Era realmente hermoso.

—No debiste dejar que te molestara —dijo en voz baja—. Él no significa nada.

Cuando me giré para observarla, no pude sostenerle la mirada. Estaba avergonzado de haber dejado que Jake me molestara. Negué con la cabeza, las aletas de mi nariz moviéndose.

—No puedo dejar que te insulte, Bella. Es imposible de ignorar. No lo permitiré. Él no tiene idea de lo que significas para mí.

—Él no importa —repuso con un suspiro, pero alzó una mano y me agarró la parte delantera de la camiseta, acercándome a ella—. Esto —dijo, señalando entre ambos—. Es todo lo que importa. Soy tuya, sargento. Fin de la historia. Por favor, cálmate.

Me incliné hacia ella, descansando mi frente en la de ella. Asintiendo ligeramente. Intenté calmarme. Ella tenía razón, esta mierda era ridícula y solo había caído en su juego.

—Mía —dije, rozando mis labios contra los de ella. De repente estaba consciente de lo sudado que estaba, pero si a Bella le molestaba, ciertamente no estaba quejándose, porque sus dedos me apretaron la camiseta, acercándome incluso más.

—Sí.

Todo era demasiado, el que alguien la quisiera, dos noches sin ella, y la espectacular pierna que de repente estaba envolviéndose alrededor de mi muslo. Sabía que nos estábamos acostumbrando a yo estando en casa, a acostumbrarnos a su familia y amigos, y aun así, era demasiado. Mis labios encontraron los suyos en un beso apasionado, gemidos escapando de ambos. Era desesperado y necesitado, más bien siendo estimulado por la adrenalina que aún estaba recorriéndome. Dientes raspaban labios, lenguas probaban y reclamaban y mis manos se deslizaron por sus muslos desnudos y debajo del ruedo corto de su falda mientras la presionaba contra la piedra.

—Bella, amor… no puedes… no deberíamos —jadeé, pasándole la lengua por el labio inferior y subiendo más su pierna.

—Nadie está por allí —dijo, escuchándose como cuando Eva provocó a Adam. Sus brazos estaban alrededor de mi cuello, y ella misma se alzó.

Cuando sus piernas se envolvieron alrededor de mis caderas, no estaba seguro de que podría detenerla. Había extrañado la sensación de su cuerpo debajo de mis manos, la sensación de sus muslos y la sensación de estar profundo dentro de ella. La culpa por estar donde estábamos desapareció y el deseo pudo más que todo.

—Mierda —siseé, cerrando los ojos cuando Bella movió sus caderas. Calor y humedad se frotaron sobre mi polla, haciéndome endurecer contra mis shorts y ropa interior—. Dime lo que quieres, nena —gruñí, incapaz de no frotarme contra ella. Ya estaba chorreando, y la fricción no era suficiente.

—Tú, Edward —sentenció, agarrándome ambos lados del rostro—. Joder, he extrañado esto los últimos dos días…

—Ni que lo digas —dije, mi voz saliendo más como un gruñido que con un tono normal mientras lamía y mordía el dulce punto detrás de su oreja—. ¿Dónde, amor?

—Justo aquí —dijo, metiendo la manos entre ambos para bajar el frente de mi pantalón y bóxer—. Solo, fóllame… ahora… aquí.

La miré a través de mis pestañas mientras mis manos exploraban debajo de su falda. No la quería desnuda y estaba jodidamente seguro que me mataría por arruinar su ropa interior, así que con un rápido jalón, aparté su braga a un lado.

—Tan malditamente mojada, Isabella —ronroneé, amando el hecho de que era yo quien la hacía ponerse de esa manera—. ¿Quién hizo eso, bonita? —le pregunté, mirando entre nosotros mientras me ayudaba a alinearme con su entrada.

—Tú… simplemente tú, cariño —respondió—. Extrañaba sentirte dentro de mí.

Me deslicé por completo dentro de ella, mi boca abierta mientras apoyaba la frente contra la de ella.

—No quiero lastimarte. Aléjate de esa piedra, amor.

Ella asintió, dejando mordiscos y besos húmedos en mis labios, barbilla y mentón. Se sentó hacia adelante, permitiéndome deslizar un brazo protector alrededor de ella al mismo tiempo que mi otra mano sostenía su trasero. Su falda se arremolinó alrededor de sus caderas, pero mi cuerpo cubría el suyo, bloqueándola de cualquiera en caso de que fuéramos interrumpidos. Sin embargo, por lo que podía decir, el lugar estaba solo.

Con cuidado de no golpearla contra la pierda, aun así la follé duro. La mayor parte de su peso estaba en la mezclilla de su falda y el reverso de mi brazo. Lo último que quería explicar eran las ropas con huecos y sangre.

—Oh, dulzura… vas a necesitar correrte para mí —le rogué, mis dedos agarrando su culo un poco más fuerte cuando moví mis caderas para golpear ese punto que la hacía gritar.

—Joder —jadeó, su boca abierta contra mi cuello—. Sí, cariño… justo allí.

Oh, sabía lo que mi chica quería, pero yo quería más. Moviendo mis dedos hacia su otra entrada, dije:

—Tócate ese lindo clítoris para mí, bonita. Córrete duro para mí.

La yema de mi dedo miedo apenas tocó su culo cuando su propia mano se metió entre nosotros. Ojos oscuros y profundos se encontraron con los míos, mi nombre saliendo de sus labios mientras su clímax comenzaba a formarse. No pude evitar el gruñido que se me escapó cuando su coño mojado se cerró alrededor de mí.

—Joder, te amo —jadeó, su cabeza cayendo hacia atrás mientras sus caderas giraban disfrutando el orgasmo.

Me llevó con ella con la sensación de su interior, el sonido de esas tres palabras que vivía para oírselas decir, y el agarre fuerte en mi aún sudado cabello. Me corrí fuerte dentro de ella, obscenidades ahogadas contra su cuello.

Me sostuve de ella, dejando besos contra su dulce piel.

—También te amo —musité finalmente.

Calmados y reconfortantes dedos me acariciaron el cuero cabelludo al mismo tiempo que reía bajito contra mi mejilla.

—Deberíamos regresar, cariño —dijo en un susurro.

Saliéndome, asentí, dejando un beso en sus labios.

—Sí, probablemente deberíamos.

La dejé en la arena, parándome enfrente de ella mientras ambos nos acomodábamos la ropa. Yo me peinaba el cabello mientras ella se enderezaba la falda.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunté, volteándola.

Ella sonrió, dejando escapar un adorable bufido.

—Sí, sargento. Estoy bien. Siéntete libre para asegurarte.

Le subí la falda, pero no había señales de rasguños.

—Bien —dije, dejando un largo beso en su frente—. Vamos antes de que Charlie envíe un escuadrón de búsqueda. No quiero explicar lo que estábamos haciendo.

Ella rio, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos.

—Sí, no me lo puedo imaginar… "Bueno, papá, lo que sucedió fue que… ver a Edward jugar básquetbol me puso extremadamente cachonda…"

Me reí, cargándola y alejándola de la playa.

—Anotado, dulzura. Vamos… vamos a comportarnos respetablemente.


	163. Chapter 163

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia de _**Sarge's Girls.**_ Yo solo me encargo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Link del perfil de las autoras originales: https / www fanfiction net/ u / 4021263 / Sarge-s-Girls**

 **Link para la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8182137 / 1 / Coming-Home**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 163: Bella**

 **La Push... domingo, 17 de octubre de 2010, 3:50 p. m.**

Toqué dos veces la puerta de la pequeña habitación en la cual Charlie se estaba arreglando.

—¿Papá? Es casi la hora. ¿Estás listo?

—Sí, Bells. Puedes pasar. —La voz de Charlie era más hosca de lo normal, casi frustrada.

Me cercioré de que Sue no estuviera a la vista cuando abrí la puerta, deslizándome por la pequeña entrada.

Charlie estaba de pie enfrente del gran espejo que alguien había puesto en la habitación. Tenía puesto un traje azul marino con una camisa de vestir blanca y estaba peleando con la corbata a juego.

—No puedo ponerla derecha —gruñó—. Lo he intentado tres veces.

Aguantando la risa, me acerqué y aparté sus manos.

—Espera, déjame —le dije con una sonrisa divertida.

Luego de deshacer el desastre que había hecho, crucé la parte larga sobre la pequeña, deslicé la punta entre la corbata y el cuello y luego la jalé hacia abajo otra vez. Mientras envolvía el nudo, alcé la mirada. Su bigote recién cortado estaba moviéndose, una señal segura de nervios.

—¿Por qué estás nervioso, papá? Sue ya está aquí y casi lista. Ya sabes lo que se supone que tienes que hacer y decir. Así que relájate —sonreí mientras hacía el último nudo, retrocediendo para que pudiera verse en el espejo.

—Gracias —balbuceó, alzando la mano para acomodársela por millonésima vez—. No había hecho esto en veintiséis años. Quiero que sea perfecto para Sue porque también ha pasado mucho tiempo para ella y la lluvia ya arruinó todo.

Me acerqué de nuevo a él, mirándonos a ambos en el espejo.

—Papá, todo va a estar bien. Sí, estamos dentro, pero te prometo que el salón se ve estupendo. Leah, Rose, Alice y yo nos esforzamos para que fuera perfecto. Sue tenía todo planeado por si acaso y todo salió como ella quería.

Cuando nos despertamos y vimos el cielo encapotado de nubes grandes y grises, nos adelantamos e hicimos planes en el centro comunitario para unas horas después, y fue algo bueno, porque la lluvia había caído luego de no haber pasado ni diez minutos de llegar ahí, todavía seguía lloviendo a cántaros.

—Gracias, Bells. —Charlie cerró los ojos por un momento y respiró profundo, y cuando los volvió a abrir, ya no estaban los nervios. En su lugar estaba el hombre confiado que podría enfrentar a un hombre armado y tomar bajo su cuido a su hija adolescente, que de alguna forma era desconocida, sin pensarlo. Me sonrió, sus ojos recorriéndome—. Te ves hermosa.

—Gracias —sonreí, sabiendo que eso era gracias al vestido. Azul oscuro con detalles en negro, estaba cubierto con lentejuelas azules y negras, sin mangas y me llegaba hasta las rodillas. Un delgado cinturón negro y tacones de plataforma negro completaban el atuendo. Rose me había recogido el cabello en un complicado moño para mantenerlo alejado de mis hombros y cuello.

Charlie alzó las manos hacia su corbata de nuevo, y se las golpeé.

—Quédate quieto —ordené, riendo ante su mirada tímida.

—Toc, toc —dijo la voz de Seth desde el pasillo—. No hay moros en la costa, es hora. ¿Estás listo, Charlie?

—Está listo, Seth —dije, saliendo por la puerta y abriéndola—. Llévatelo de aquí para que yo pueda regresar con tu mamá.

—Gracias, Bella —me sonrió Seth y luego asintió en dirección a mi papá—. Vamos, viejo. Hora de la verdad.

Charlie sonrió de lado y dio un par de pasos hacia la puerta, deteniéndose a mi lado.

—Gracias, Bella —dijo seriamente—. Por la ayuda y por estar aquí.

Envolví mis brazos alrededor de él, con cuidado de no dañar su ropa o mi cabello y maquillaje.

—No estaría en otro lado, papá.

Me palmeó la espalda, sin estar acostumbrado a las muestras de afecto, pero su «te amo, Isabella» susurrado, fue suficiente.

—También te amo —dije, tragando el nudo en la garganta—. Ahora ve. Nos puedes hacer esperar a la novia.

Me aparté y él asintió, y luego él y Seth partieron por el pasillo que los alejaba de la "habitación de la novia" y los guiaba hacia el salón que estaban usando para la ceremonia. Una vez que doblaron la esquina, me volví hacia la otra dirección al final del pasillo, y toqué.

—Lista o no —dije, asomando la cabeza—, es hora.

 _ **…**_

De pie al final de la fila al lado de Leah, miré cómo mi papá y Sue decían sus votos. Cada cierto tiempo durante la ceremonia mis ojos se desviaban hacia Edward quien estaba sentado en el lado del novio en la primera fila con nuestros amigos. Se veía increíblemente guapo, me quitaba la respiración. Estaba usando un traje diferente al que había usado en nuestra cita en Tampa, en vez del azul marino, éste era casi de un gris carbón y estaba usando una camisa de un gris claro y una corbata tan oscura que parecía negra. No podía decir cuánto de la ceremonia él en realidad había visto, porque cada vez que lo veía, me estaba mirando con ojos profundos y cálidos.

Mi atención se apartó de Edward y regresó a Sue cuando escuché al viejo Quil comenzar con la última parte de la ceremonia.

—Padre Cielo y Madre Tierra, creador y proveedora de la vida, les agradecemos profusamente por el momento en que unieron a Charles y Sue en sagrado matrimonio… ¡Aho! Como tanto tú, Charlie, y tú, Sue, han consentido casarse y han jurado su fidelidad hacia el otro al dar y recibir estos anillos ante su familia y comunidad, de acuerdo con los poderes que me confiere el Estado de Washington, ahora los declaro marido y mujer.

Cuando le dijo a Charlie que podía besar a la novia, vi las mejillas de mi padre enrojecerse, mientras gentilmente acercaba a Sue a él y la besaba delicadamente por un momento antes de soltarla.

—Gran Espíritu, que nuestros corazones siempre permanezcan jóvenes y nuestros sueños duren para siempre —dijo el viejo Quil, una última bendición a Charlie y Sue, y luego miró a la familia y amigos reunidos en las sillas—. Les presento al señor y a la señora Swan.

Todo el mundo comenzó a aplaudir y vitorear, y sin mirarlos supe que los silbidos más altos eran de parte de Emmett y Jasper. No iba a haber una línea de recepción, así que una vez que Sue y mi papá se giraron y dieron un paso al frente todos se levantaron de sus asientos, todavía aplaudiendo y comenzaron a acercársele a la pareja.

Me alejé, sonriéndole a Leah cuando también se alejó de la multitud.

Fuertes brazos se deslizaron por mi cintura un momento antes de que aliento cálido me rozara la oreja.

—Te ves tan hermosa, Isabella —murmuró Edward, dejándome un lento beso detrás de la oreja—. Puede que te tenga que robar durante la recepción y mostrarte lo mucho que me encantas en este vestido…

Riendo, me giré en sus brazos y dejé un beso en sus labios, balbuceando:

—¿Estás seguro que no quieres decir lo mucho que te encanto sin este vestido?

Edward se encogió de hombros, sin vergüenza.

—Con él, sin él… con mezclilla, encaje. Mientras seas tú, nada importa.

—Adulador —bromeé, besándolo una vez más antes de girarme cuando Leah y Emily, la sobrina de Sue, le dijeron a todo el mundo que la recepción comenzaría a las seis en punto y sería en la casa de Charlie y Sue en Forks.

—¿Vamos? —preguntó Edward, moviéndose para estar a mi lado, todavía con un brazo alrededor de mi cintura.

Sonreí y asentí.

—Guíame.

 ** _…_**

Dos horas después, estaba en la cocina, lavando platos cuando Edward me abrazó de nuevo.

—¿Por qué estás haciendo eso, dulzura? —preguntó, mirando sobre mi hombro.

Riendo, dije:

—Hay demasiada gente en la sala de estar y de esta forma, ya están limpios y no me tengo que preocupar por ellos más tarde.

—Bueno, de acuerdo, voy a ir al auto. Dejé mi móvil allí luego de la boda. Regresaré en un minuto. —Besándome la mejilla se giró y lo vi mezclarse fácilmente entre la multitud.

Agarrando otro plato sucio, regresé mi atención a ellos. Un minuto después, escuché la puerta principal cerrarse de nuevo y esperé, esperando ver a Edward en la cocina luego de un segundo. Cuando nadie entró, me encogí de hombros y me giré para ver el mesón, pero algo llamó mi atención por la ventana.

Edward estaba al lado del auto, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. A sus costados estaban Jasper y Emmett, quienes portaban expresiones similares. Las manos de Jasper estaban en sus caderas y las de Emmett colgaban a sus costados, pero ambos se veían como si estuvieran muriendo por pelear. Fue allí cuando vi a la izquierda y observé a Jake, quien había venido con su propio "grupo de apoyo", en la forma de Paul.

 _Oh, demonios no._

No me importaba qué tipo de desacuerdo avivado por la testosterona estaba teniendo lugar. No iba a hacer que mi padre arrestara a mi novio y amigos en el día de su boda.

Dejando caer el plato en el agua jabonosa, me sequé las manos en los pantalones y corrí rápidamente entre la multitud de personas y abrí la puerta principal, cerrándola detrás de mí.

Ya estaba gritando cuando salí del porche.

—Jacob William Black, ¿qué _demonios_ crees que haces?


	164. Chapter 164

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia de _**Sarge's Girls.**_ Yo solo me encargo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Link del perfil de las autoras originales: https / www fanfiction net/ u / 4021263 / Sarge-s-Girls**

 **Link para la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8182137 / 1 / Coming-Home**

* * *

 ****Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 164: Edward**

 **Forks… domingo, 17de octubre de 2010, 6:48 p. m.**

La puerta se cerró detrás de mí cuando salí al patio. Luego de enrollarme las mangas de la camisa hasta los codos, saqué las llaves del auto, presionando el botón de desbloqueo. Mi móvil estaba justo donde lo había dejado, en la consola. Bella había estado tan apurada por entrar a la casa a terminar de ayudar a preparar todo para la recepción que me había olvidado por completo de él.

Para cuando cerré la puerta del auto y me volteé, no estaba solo. Exhalé fuerte, negando con la cabeza y cruzando los brazos a la altura del pecho.

—Jake, realmente no quieres hacer esto —le dije, mirando hacia la ventana de la cocina antes de concentrarme en los dos hombres frente a mí—. No solo molestará a Bella, sino también a Charlie. Lamento lo que ocurrió en el juego…

—Intentaste fracturarme la nariz —dijo, su rostro todavía lleno de ira… y moretones, lo último me hacía sonreír cada vez que miraba su rostro—. Hiciste eso a propósito.

—Si lo hubiera hecho a propósito, Jake, entonces te prometo, que no te hubieras levantado del suelo de esa cancha —dijo Jasper, bajando del porche con Emmett siguiéndolo.

—Y tu rostro no sería apto para el público —agregó Emmett con una sonrisa malvada. Me flanquearon enfrente de la puerta del auto mientras él decía—: Los vimos salir detrás de ti. Pensamos que estarían buscando venganza.

—Pésimo, emboscar a un tipo —musitó Jasper, frotándose el mentón—. Muestra poco… honor.

—Esto no es sobre honor —bufó Paul, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Aplastaste su rostro. No vamos a dejar pasar eso.

—Era un juego, amigos —rio Emmett, aunque no llegó a sus ojos—. El juego callejero es rudo… necesitan superarlo. Aguántense como hombres. Dejen de lloriquear y gemir como maricas.

—Suficiente, Emmett —suspiré, golpeando su pecho con el reverso de mi mano—. Jake, tú tienes un problema conmigo, pero es tu problema. No mío. No voy a pelear contigo. —Negué con la cabeza ante sus sonrisas.

Todos hicimos una mueca cuando la puerta principal se abrió. Gruñí, suspirando porque esto era exactamente lo que quería evitar.

—Jacob William Black, ¿qué _demonios_ crees que haces? —gritó Bella, interponiéndose entre ambos.

—Oh, demonios, te dijo tu nombre completo, hermano —bromeó Emmett—. No me ha hecho eso en años.

Luché con mi sonrisa porque una expresión nerviosa se apoderó de las facciones de Jake. Al parecer, ya había recibido el mal temperamento de Bella antes.

De repente, Jake se convirtió en un niño quejón enfrente de nuestros ojos.

—Ah, Bells… ¿Siquiera conoces a este tipo? —preguntó, señalándome—. Es decir, ¿hablaron por cartas… en serio? Este tipo puede ser cualquiera.

Bella se acercó a él, pinchándole el pecho con un dedo.

—No que sea tu problema, pero sí, lo conozco. La persona a quien no conozco… es a ti —siseó, pinchándolo con cada palabra—. Y pensarías que te conocería ya que crecimos jodidamente juntos.

Eso le dolió. Él hizo una mueca, mirando a todos lados menos a ella. A pesar de que la sobrepasaba en tamaño, él parecía encogerse ante su presencia.

—¿Qué estás pensando? ¿Pelear en el patio delantero de mi padre… el día de su jodida boda? —le preguntó a través de dientes apretados—. No eres mejor que los niños de tercer grado a los que les enseño.

Todos hicimos una mueca ante eso porque mi chica estaba enojada. No creía que hubiera algo que pudiera detenerla en este punto. Y para ese momento, Paul lentamente estaba alejándose.

—¿Y qué creías que ibas a lograr al pelear con tres hombres que acaban de salir del ejército hace dos semanas, Jake? Sinceramente —bufó, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. No me voy a justificar ante ti. —Él abrió la boca para discutir, pero ella rápidamente lo interrumpió—. Cállate. Tu opinión respecto a con quién salgo, vivo y amo no significa nada para mí. Y si lo hiciera, ¿crees que esta es la manera de hacer las cosas?

Jake negó con la cabeza.

—No, pero…

—¡Nada de peros! —rugió, luciendo como una gatita furiosa más que todo, pero lo fulminó con la mirada—. Mi vida no es problema tuyo. No lo ha sido por un largo tiempo, Jake.

—Oye, Bells —dijo Charlie desde la puerta, pero sus ojos estaban viendo la escena delante de él, oscureciéndose un poco como los de su hija. En vez de preguntarle a Bella, su mirada recayó en mí—. Edward, ¿todo bien?

—Sí, señor —respondí, sonriéndole—. Solo estábamos aclarando las cosas con Jake y Paul sobre el juego de básquetbol de anoche. —Miré a Jake.

—Ajá —murmuró Charlie, observándonos a todos, pero su mirada se posó sobre su adorada hija—. Bells, Sue quiere que nos tomemos más fotos con todo el mundo antes de que nos vayamos a la reservación.

—Claro, papá —dijo, entrecerrando los ojos en dirección a Jake antes de encaminarse hacia los escalones del porche.

—Ustedes también, chicos. Vayan —ordenó Charlie, señalándonos.

Todos nos encaminamos hacia los escalones, pero Charlie detuvo a Jake.

—Y cuando terminemos con las fotos, tú vas a terminar de lavar los platos por Bella. La próxima vez que quieras pelear, no tendré problemas en arrestar al hijo de mi mejor amigo, ¿entendido, Jacob? —preguntó, pero su voz no dejaba lugar a discusión, y Jake simplemente asintió. Estaba en los últimos escalones y su mano se posó sobre mi pecho—. No me endulces las cosas, muchacho. Soy consciente de cómo se siente Jake por mi hija y sé cómo su temperamento funciona.

Hice una mueca, las aletas de mi nariz ensanchándose ante el mero pensamiento.

—Pero también sé que mi hija lo ha superado. He conocido a ese muchacho toda mi vida, y no estaba exactamente maravillado cuando salieron en la secundaria. Él es lo suficiente mayor para saber que no debe prometer lo que no puede cumplir —continuó, dándome una mirada significativa—. Créeme, tendré una larga charla con ese muchacho cuando regrese. —Me arqueó las cejas al mismo tiempo que me daba un apretón en el hombro. De repente sonrió—. ¿Le dio hasta en la madre, cierto?

Riendo, asentí.

—Sí, lo hizo.

—Bien —bufó, asintiendo una vez—. Tal vez lo ponga a trabajar en la cárcel… —murmuró para sí mismo, pero solo pude sonreír detrás de él.

—¡Papá, Edward… las fotos! —gritó Bella desde adentro.

Ambos reímos.

—Sí, señora.

Las fotos no tomaron mucho tiempo. Sue quería algunas con su nueva familia —lo cual me incluía, para mi sorpresa—, pero esta vez, quería unas tomas más casuales. También quería algunas con Charlie y Bella. Al parecer, Alice, Rose y Bella trabajarían con Leah para hacer un álbum de la boda.

Luego de que la última foto fue tomada, Emmett y yo cargamos el auto de Leah porque ella iba a dejar a Sue y Charlie en la casa de ésta por el día de hoy. Se irían a Las Vegas mañana.

Con abrazos, apretones de manos, insinuaciones de luna de miel y despedidas alrededor, los recién casados se fueron a La Push.

 _ **…**_

—De ninguna manera —se carcajeó Jasper—. Estoy seguro de que te pueden arrestar por tocar el auto de un comisario.

Éramos solo nosotros seis pasando el rato en la casa de Charlie. Todos los demás se habían marchado. Los recién casados se estaban quedado en la casa de Sue en La Push para tener la privacidad que querían, al parecer Leah y Seth se estaban quedando con sus amigos, y Rose, Emmett, Alice y Jasper habían ayudado a limpiar luego de la recepción para poner en algún tipo de orden la casa. Jake y Paul habían sido… lo suficientemente amables para terminar de lavar los platos por Bella.

—Sí, ¡pero tienes que admitir que esa mierda sería genial! —rio Emmett, negando con la cabeza y tomando otro sorbo de su cerveza—. Pudimos haber atado una lata de cerveza al auto del jefe y escrito: "Tiene derecho a permanecer casado" en la parte trasera, hubiéramos puesto vaselina en las manijas de las puertas, condones en las luces… —se calló melancólicamente.

—Se hubiesen ido en la parte trasera por vandalismo —terminó Alice con una risita.

—¿Cierto? —rio Bella, apoyando la cabeza en mi hombro y entrelazando nuestros dedos—. Nunca toques la patrulla —dijo como si fuera una regla inquebrantable del pasado.

Dejando un beso en su frente, miré alrededor de la casa. Las otras cinco personas en la habitación se veían cómodos aquí porque habían pasado mucho tiempo en este lugar. Emmett había dicho que él prefería la casa de Charlie por lo simple que era estar aquí. Y luego de pasar un fin de semana entero aquí, podía entender por qué. Charlie puede que haya tenido a Bella solo por los últimos años de la secundaria, pero estaría dispuesto a apostar que se había preparado para ella por mucho más tiempo que ese. Marcas del toque de una mujer de hacía mucho tiempo aún se veían en la casa.

—¿Sabe tu madre que Charlie se volvió a casar? —preguntó Rose, y yo bajé la mirada a Bella, interesado en la respuesta, porque mis sentimientos por Renée aún no eran gratos.

Bella ahogó una risa, asintió con la cabeza y se metió un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja. Todas esas cosas me dijeron que ella no estaba precisamente contenta.

—Sí, fue una conversación corta. Me dijo que lo felicitara de su parte y luego quería saber si Edward y yo iríamos a Florida para Acción de Gracias —suspiró, encontrando mi mirada—. Todavía no había tenido la oportunidad para decírtelo. Lo siento.

Sonreí, besándole la frente.

—No te preocupes. Has estado ocupada. ¿Quieres ir?

—¿Tú? —replicó, sus cejas frunciéndose.

Me encogí de hombros. No había pensado mucho en las fiestas venideras, simplemente había asumido que la pasaríamos con Charlie, con lo cual estaba completamente de acuerdo. Si no era con Charlie, entonces los seis hubiéramos inventado algo, pero conocer a Renée, viajar a Florida… se escuchaba interesante. Tedioso, pero interesante. Al menos, sería lo mejor para hacer.

—Deberías ir, Edward. Necesitas conocer a Renée —dijo Alice, poniendo los ojos en blanco y levantándose. Le ofreció una mano a Jasper—. Vamos. Mientras más rápido durmamos, más rápido nos iremos a casa mañana.

Rose y Emmett acordaron, poniéndose también de pie. Hubo puños y abrazos y promesas de reunirnos para desayunar mañana antes de irnos a Seattle. Para cuando Bella regresó de cerrar la puerta principal, había sacado la cobija que había estado usando en el sofá.

—¿En serio, sargento? —preguntó, con una sonrisa malvada antes de empujarme contra el sofá, solo para montarse sobre mi regazo—. Estamos solos en casa, sabes…

Sonreí, negando con la cabeza en su dirección.

—Esa cama que tienes allá arriba es muy pequeña, dulzura.

—¿Y?

Me mordí el labio inferior para controlarme, pero mis manos no se detuvieron. Acariciaron y apretaron, frotaron y tocaron en todos los lugares que pudieron. Ella se había puesto unos pantalones, así que su culo era irresistible. Dándole una suave nalgada, la acerqué más a mí, sus piernas abrazando mis muslos.

—Traviesa, Isabella —reí morbosamente, inclinándome para rozar mis labios con los de ella—. ¿Y cuántos chicos has subido a tu habitación?

—Ninguno.

Su expresión era presumida, sexy y una sensación de puro deseo me invadió, especialmente cuando sus ojos se oscurecieron hasta ser casi negros bajo la luz de la sala de estar. Algo sobre el hecho de que ella nunca había subido a nadie a su habitación simplemente me desarmó. Hizo que una sensación de posesión me recorriera como nunca. Antes pensé que la quería en su habitación de infancia, pero eso era nada comparado a cómo me sentía al saber que nunca había sentido a nadie lo suficientemente valioso como para subirlo… hasta ahora.

—Joder, ¿en serio? —pregunté, mi voz apenas audible.

—Mi papá es policía, Edward. ¿En verdad crees que sometería a pobres chicos a eso? Apenas querían salir conmigo, ni hablar de venir a mi casa para enrollarnos —explicó, pero su diversión ante mi reacción estaba clara en todo su rostro.

Y lo utilizó por completo para su provecho.

Inclinándose más cerca, susurró suavemente contra mis labios.

—Oh, cariño, ¿tienes alguna idea de lo que he pensado en hacer allá arriba desde que nos conocimos? ¿Lo que todos tus correos y mensajes de texto me hicieron cuando me quedé aquí?

—Bella… —Estaba jadeando porque jodidamente quería darle eso. Lo que ella quisiera. Deslizando mis dedos hacia sus hombros y metiéndolos a ambos lados de su cabeza, pregunté—: ¿Pronunciaste… mi nombre, amor?

—Dios, sí —apenas susurró, apretando el cuello de mi camisa. La jaló lo suficiente para que los primeros botones se soltaran—. Más de una vez.

—Cristo —gruñí, dividido entre respetar los deseos de Charlie y darle a mi chica lo que quería. Mi polla se puso dura como una piedra cuando ella se inclinó y me besó el cuello, sus dientes rasguñando mi piel—. A la mierda —rugí, poniéndome de pie y subiendo las escaleras de dos en dos, todo mientras mantenía mis manos firmemente sobre su dulce culo.

La risa de Bella me acarició el cuello, pero se alejó para mirarme una vez más antes de que yo cerrara la puerta de su habitación detrás de nosotros. De repente, me sentí honrado y un poco nervioso de hacer esto, pero jodidamente lo deseaba. Esto negaba todo de su pasado, dejándome solo a mí como aquel que la hacía suya en su propia habitación, y capturé su boca con la mía para concentrarme.

—¿Qué pensaste estando aquí, mi bonita? —pregunté finalmente, recostándola en el centro de la cama. De alguna manera había triunfado en desabotonarme la camisa, así que me la sacudí dejándola caer al suelo—. Y no digas que en mí. Quiero… detalles, Isabella.

—Pensé sobre meterte a escondidas aquí para que pudieras hacerme el amor, simplemente porque te necesitaba —dijo, y eso me detuvo en seco.

No estaba seguro de la respuesta que estaba esperando —tal vez alguna fantasía traviesa sobre yo escalando por la ventana o algo así— pero su dulce respuesta me hizo besarla.

Las ropas fueron quitadas, todo tirado al suelo sin cuidado. Los besos se profundizaron y luego pasé de los labios a otras partes sensibles. Y finalmente, completamente desnudos, coloqué mis codos a ambos lados de su cabeza, mirando a mi bonita mientras mis caderas se posicionaba entre sus muslos.

—Dime, Bella —dije crípticamente, pero ella sabía a lo que me refería porque su respuesta fue instantánea.

—Te amo —susurró, sujetándome el rostro y acercándome para besarme—. Te necesito…

Apoyé mi frente en la de ella, dejando que mis labios rozaran los de ella.

—Por siempre, mi dulce, dulce chica. Siempre me tendrás —le prometí, entrando en casa al deslizarme dentro de ella.


	165. Chapter 165

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia de _**Sarge's Girls.**_ Yo solo me encargo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Link del perfil de las autoras originales: https / www fanfiction net/ u / 4021263 / Sarge-s-Girls**

 **Link para la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8182137 / 1 / Coming-Home**

* * *

Capítulo traducido por Monica Szpilman

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 165: Bella**

 **Seattle... jueves, 11 de noviembre de 2010, 1:14 p. m.**

—Bella, ¿has visto la lista de compras? —Edward comenzó a rebuscar entre los papeles sobre el mesón. Él iba a hacer las compras de algunas cosas de último minuto para nuestra barbacoa.

—Aquí —dije, tendiéndole el papel—. Añadí un par de cosas.

La revisó, asintiendo.

—Suena bien. ¿Solo una bolsa de hielo?

—Sí, junto con lo que tenemos en el congelador, debería ser suficiente. Solo quiero asegurarme de que tenemos suficiente. Podemos colocar eso en la hielera con la cerveza para no tener que abrir el refrigerador continuamente.

Luego de darme un rápido beso, tomó sus llaves y abandonó la casa.

Me volteé hacia las papas. La carne molida y las salchichas estaban en el refrigerador. Estaba cortando las papas antes de hervirlas para la ensalada de papa. Sabía que la pandilla vendría en una hora más o menos, y quería tener esto listo y en el refrigerador antes de que llegaran, así no tendría que trabajar tanto. También herviría algunos huevos para que Alice hiciera los huevos endiablados que todos amábamos tanto. Edward no los había probado aún, así que estaba emocionada de que lo hiciera.

Además de las hamburguesas, salchichas, ensalada de papa y huevos endiablados, las chicas me ayudarían a hacer frijoles asados, y Rose traería un poco de anacardos de chile y limón que había hecho esta mañana, eso si Emmett no había llegado a ellos para entonces. También tenía tres postres, sin incluir los dos tipos de galletas en el contenedor encima del mesón. El pastel de chocolate fudge había sido muy fácil de hacer, igual que la tarta de limón. La tarta de doble capa de chocolate y mantequilla de maní no había sido complicada, excepto por el hecho de que Edward se colgó en mi hombro todo el tiempo, queriendo probar, probar y probar. Los postres estaban listos y en el refrigerador, o en el mesón, como era el caso del pastel de chocolate fudge.

Edward estaba tan emocionado por lo de hoy. Cuando supo que las chicas y yo estaríamos libre de la escuela gracias al Día de los Veteranos, había preguntado si me importaba que invitáramos a todos a celebrar y solo pasar el rato. Él aún tenía problemas en recordar que esta era su casa, incluso aunque yo se lo recordara. Sabía que tomaría un tiempo para que se sintiera cómodo haciendo planes sin sentir que tuviera que tener permiso. Traté de explicar la diferencia en tener mi permiso y ser un buen novio y compañero de casa, notificándome de que los invitaría para que no me sorprendiera de encontrarlos en la casa. Pero estaba tomando un tiempo.

Teníamos clases mañana, así que no haríamos ningún cóctel o tomaríamos ningún licor fuerte. Alice y Jasper traerían la cerveza y el vino. No sería una fiesta sin al menos _algo_ de alcohol.

Edward había comprado una Xbox 360 luego de volver de Forks, así que los chicos traerían sus juegos, y Emmett acababa de comprar una consola Wii, así que la traería junto con los juegos que tenía para ella. Los juegos y comida deberían ser bastantes para mantenernos a todos ocupados por la tarde y noche.

Una vez que las papas estuvieron hervidas, frías y mezcladas con el resto de los ingredientes, las coloqué en la nevera y fui a alistarme. Había estado con la camiseta de Edward y un par de sus bóxeres desde que desperté, y necesitaba una ducha y colocarme ropa real. Edward había vuelto de la tienda, y si todos se presentaban antes de que estuviera lista, podrían mantenerse entretenidos si colocaban la consola de Emmett.

Me acababa de abotonar los jeans y estaba en medio de colocarme mi camiseta cuando Alice metió su cabeza en la habitación.

—Hola, Bells. Ya estamos todos aquí. ¿Qué necesitas que hagamos?

Sonreí, jalando mi cola de caballo fuera de la parte trasera de la camiseta, y me volteé para verla.

—A menos que tengan algo que necesiten cocinar antes, deberíamos estar bien hasta más tarde.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Los huevos están listos y en la nevera. Rose ya puso las nueces en la mesa para que los cerditos coman.

Riendo, me coloqué el anillo que Edward me había regalado meses atrás, el que me quitaba únicamente cuando me bañaba o cuando cocinaba algo muy desastroso, de vuelta en mi mano derecha y seguí a Alice fuera de la habitación y por el pasillo.

La sala era un caos cuando entramos. Rose estaba plantada en el sofá, hielera para vino en mano, negando con la cabeza hacia los chicos, quienes estaban en medio de lo que podría haber sido considerada un área de desastre, post tornado o terremoto. Los juegos estaban apilados en la mesa de café, los cables estaban esparcidos por todas partes mientras los chicos trataban de ver quién era el mejor para sacar la mayor ventaja. Estaba ruidoso, repleto de gente… y perfecto.

Por un largo rato, había sido la mujer rara en nuestro grupo, y estaba bien con ello, la mayor parte del tiempo. Estaba feliz de que mis amigos fueran felices. Pero tener a Edward aquí, justo en medio de todo, encajando con mis amigos como si siempre hubiese estado allí… era mejor de lo que podría haber imaginado. Y cuando levantaba la mirada y sonreía, esa sonrisa hermosa y ligeramente torcida que él reservaba solo para mí, mi mundo se sentía completo. No era la primera vez desde que él estaba en casa que me sentía de esa forma, pero me golpeaba fuerte cada vez.

Besé el tope de su cabeza mientras pasaba, riendo cuando logró bloquear el control que Emmett había estado moviendo fuera de su alcance.

—Hola, Rose. —Suspiré con felicidad mientras me sentaba en la silla de cuero, dejando el sofá para Alice.

—¿Has escuchado algo de tu mamá? —Rose levantó una ceja con curiosidad.

Asintiendo, sonreí con suficiencia.

—Sí, ella jura que quiere que Edward y yo vayamos para Acción de Gracias, que no irá a ningún lado, así que parece que volveremos a Florida en un par de semanas. Reservé nuestro vuelo esta mañana. Nos vamos _tarde_ el martes veintitrés y regresamos el sábado veintisiete.

—Podemos llevarlos al aeropuerto —se ofreció Alice—. Si ellos los pueden recoger. —Hizo un gesto hacia Rose, quien se encogió de hombros.

—Debería estar bien. ¿A qué hora?

—Creo que nuestro vuelo aterriza justo luego de las ocho esa noche. —Arrugué la nariz mientras trataba de recordar cuál vuelo había escogido al final.

—Sí, como a las ocho y cuarto o algo así, amor —dijo Edward mientras pasaba, escuchando el final de nuestra conversación.

—Oye, ¿me puedes buscar un vino de moras en la hielera mientras estás ahí, por favor? —llamé.

—Por supuesto. ¿Alguien más quiere algo?

Alice dijo que ella tomaría uno de fresa, y ambos chicos pidieron cervezas nuevas.

Hablamos y bebimos mientras los chicos terminaban de armar los sistemas y luego lo encendían, comenzando a jugar Call of Duty. Tenían mucha práctica jugando juntos en Florida, pero no habían jugado mucho desde que estaban en casa, así que las groserías eran feroces. Las chicas y yo no pudimos evitar reír ya que se escapó de sus manos varias veces, con empujones de hombros juguetones, pero competitivos y voces a un volumen alto… y varios cojines fueron lanzados hacia otra persona por la exasperación.

Cuando Edward y Emmett finalmente lanzaron sus controles en forma de derrota, las chicas y yo reímos por sus expresiones de perritos.

—Pobre bebé —dije con dulzura cuando Edward vino y se sentó en el reposabrazos de la silla.

Como siempre, Emmett se recuperó inmediatamente, un beso de Rose siempre funcionaba para finalizar sus pucheros.

—¿Quién tiene ganas de Wii Sports? —Buscó entre su pila de juegos, finalmente sacando un estuche y sosteniéndolo en el aire—. Podemos jugar cuatro a la vez. ¡Quiero jugar a los bolos!

Rose rio.

—Me quedaré con el tenis, gracias.

—¿Bells, Ali? —Emmett movió sus cejas—. ¿Quién está lista para perder?

Negando con la cabeza, dije:

—Oh, Em, trato hecho, mi amigo.

Alice se acercó y chocó los cinco.

—Pateemos su trasero, Bella.

Sonreí, guiñándole un ojo a Edward.

—Ali, dulzura, odio decírtelo, pero no solo patearé su trasero, también el tuyo.

Edward rio y sostuvo sus manos en el aire.

—Yo estoy fuera. Esperaré para jugar con Em béisbol.

—¡Es un trato, Masen! —gritó Emmett, colocando el disco del juego en la Wii y tomando tres controles. Me tiró uno a mí y otro a Ali, arrojándole el otro no tan gentilmente a Jasper antes de tomar el último.

Pasamos casi veinte minutos configurando nuestros personajes. Jasper se personalizó para lucir como el Capitán Jack Sparrow de _Piratas del Caribe_ , mientras que Alice optó por ser Merlina de la serie de televisión de _La Familia Adams_. Emmett se decidió por El cocinero sueco de Los Muppets, dejando salir un "¡börk, börk, börk!" hasta que le dijimos que se detuviera, y Rose, la rubia matadora, solo hizo un Mii que lucía muy parecida a ella. Cuando fue mi turno, mi personaje terminó luciendo como Miss Piggy, así que Edward se hizo como la Rana René.

Cuando todos los personajes Mii estuvieron listos, Emmett comenzó con el bowling, y todos nos colocamos en nuestros lugares. Alice pasó primero, derribando cinco pinos en su primer lanzamiento y tres más en su segundo. Continué yo con un imposible en mi primer tiro y una bola hacia la canaleta en el segundo, empatando con Alice por el momento.

Cuando Jasper se preparaba para jugar, Emmett se colocó a un lado, apenas a la vista de Jasper, y comenzó a bailar como un mono tarado drogado. Sus caderas se sacudían, sus brazos se agitaban, y si sus expresiones faciales se volvían más extravagantes, solo serían estúpidas, más que un estúpido gracioso.

Jasper lo ignoró lo mejor que pudo, pero luego de una bola hacia la canaleta por segunda vez seguida, soltó su control y saltó hacia Emmett, derribándolo hacia el suelo. Fue algo bueno que la mesita hubiese sido apartada del lugar para hacer espacio para que todos jugáramos, porque de otra manera, se hubieran chocado con ella mientras luchaban, golpeando todo en su camino.

Alice, Rose y yo estábamos con lágrimas en los ojos debido a que nos reíamos muy fuerte, al mismo tiempo que Edward se metió dos dedos en la boca e hizo sonar un ruidoso y estridente silbido, deteniendo a los otros dos chicos.

—Es suficiente, muchachos. Si quieren continuar, vayan afuera para que no destruyan nuestra casa.

Yo fui la única que se derritió cuando Edward la llamó "nuestra" casa. No estaba segura de cuándo me acostumbraría a escuchar eso de él.

—Está jodidamente frío afuera —gruñó Emmett desde su posición encima de Jasper, donde tenía al otro hombre atrapado, bocabajo en la alfombra.

—¡Está a veintitrés grados! —Rose rio, negando con la cabeza—. Eso no es frío, Em. Hazte hombre.

Emmett lucía contrariado mientras saltaba hacia sus pies, tendiéndole su mano a Jasper.

—De acuerdo. Me portaré bien. —Me miró y guiñó un ojo, sonriendo cuando reí.

Emmett resultó ser un jugador de bolos medianamente decente, terminando con un puntaje de 205. Yo chillé junto a Alice con un 172 contra su 165, pero todos derrotamos a Jasper, quien se quedó corto con 154.

Mientras Emmett celebraba su significante victoria al danzar alrededor y levantar sus manos por encima de su cabeza como victoria, Jasper gruñó y cambió el juego a tenis. Le tendí a Rose mi control. El juego entre esos dos era rápido, y Rose lo derrotó con facilidad, a pesar de la irritación de Jasper.

—De acuerdo, me rindo. Que alguien más tome mi control —dijo Jasper con una risa—. Ed, ¿quieren jugar béisbol ahora?

Edward asintió, tomando el control de Jasper.

—¿Quién quiere jugar?

Cuando nadie más se ofreció, yo levanté una ceja.

—¿Vas a masacrarme si juego contra ti, niño bonito?

Sonriendo, Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Llámame niño bonito, y puede que lo haga…

Me reí.

—De acuerdo, niño bonito —bromeé—. Juguemos.

Luego de tres entradas, estaba adelante por dos, ganando el juego, pero tenía el presentimiento de que algo raro estaba sucediendo.

—¿No acabas de dejarme ganar, cierto? —Levanté una ceja, haciendo a los otros reír. Edward lucía atrapado—. De nuevo —gruñí, señalándolo con mi control—. Esta vez, sé mi oponente, no mi novio.

—Sí, señora —acordó, guiñando un ojo.

Me derrotó con un puntaje de siete a uno en menos de diez minutos.

—Oh, cielos… ¡Ya no puedo más, estoy agotada! —Colapsé en la silla, riendo.

Rose y Alice jugaron tenis, y luego los chicos compitieron en golf mientras nosotros veíamos. Pero justo cuando su juego terminó, el estómago de Emmett gruñó… ruidosamente.

Riendo, dije:

—De acuerdo, ustedes limpien aquí y prendan la parrilla mientras hacemos las hamburguesas.

Las chicas y yo besamos a nuestros hombres y luego nos dirigimos a la cocina, riendo y negando con la cabeza ante las travesuras en los que los podíamos oír, incluso aunque solo recogieran los juegos.

—De acuerdo —dije, señalando la nevera—. Alice, saca la carne. Rose, ¿quieres picar tomate y cebolla?

Con asentimientos, nos pusimos a trabajar en la cena.


	166. Chapter 166

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia de _**Sarge's Girls.**_ Yo solo me encargo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Link del perfil de las autoras originales: https / www fanfiction net/ u / 4021263 / Sarge-s-Girls**

 **Link para la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8182137 / 1 / Coming-Home**

* * *

Capítulo traducido por Monica Szpilman

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 166: Edward**

 **Seattle... jueves, 11 de noviembre de 2010, 7:05 p. m.**

—Iré a poner unas salchichas más en la parrilla antes de que el carbón se apague. ¿Alguien quiere algo? —preguntó Jasper, levantándose de la mesa.

—Podrías cocinar el resto. Puedo llevarme una al trabajo mañana si no se las comen antes —dijo Bella encogiéndose de hombros.

—Ooh, buena idea. Eso volverá loco a Mike. —Alice rio—. Siempre está quejándose de sus sándwiches de boloña fríos.

Bufé y luego me metí todo un huevo endiablado en la boca, pensando que si irritaba a Newton, entonces lo haría. Había estado en casa por poco más de un mes y había visitado a Bella en el trabajo en varias ocasiones. Cada vez, Mike me evitaba como si fuera la plaga. Lo ponía nervioso. Fue incluso mejor el día que Jasper, Emmett y yo nos lo encontramos en la tienda de herramientas un fin de semana. Había tratado de esconderse en el pasillo de plomería, pero Emmett había querido esa misma charla que le había prometido mientras continuábamos fuera del país. El resultado fue tan gratificante… un Mike Newton sudoroso, temblando y muy dispuesto. Con los tres frente a él, se disculpó mucho… y confesó cada pecado del cual era culpable. Fue bastante entretenido, especialmente cuando Emmett amenazó con hundir una pieza de tubería de PVC en su trasero.

—¿Qué? —murmuré cuando vi a las chicas observarme.

—Mastica, bebé —respondió Bella con una risita.

Tragué y luego sonreí.

—¡Están buenos! —exclamé, alcanzando otro.

Alice rio y le dio un golpecito a mi brazo.

—Gracias, Edward. Y Jazz los come igual. No suda nada.

—Mike. —Emmett sofocó su risa, negando con la cabeza. Parecía que sus pensamientos habían ido al mismo lugar que los míos—. ¿Cómo está ese mariconcito?

Reí, ocupándome de mi hamburguesa mientras las chicas explicaban el próximo conjunto de trucos que Newton intentaría. Aparentemente, la nueva profesora, Jessica, quien había sido ajena a su personalidad, ahora lo controlaba intensamente.

—¿Y lo viste la semana pasada? —preguntó Alice, volteándose hacia Bella—. Había estado bien todo el maldito día, pero cuando el lavabo se descompuso en el baño del salón de profesores, se puso tan pálido como un fantasma cuando el plomero apareció.

—Sí, lo vi irse a casa temprano. ¿Qué demonios? —Bella se encogió de hombros, tomando un largo trago de su soda.

Emmett sonrió, dedicándome un guiño a través de la mesa.

—Mike es un tipo extraño.

—Cierto —concordamos todos.

Jasper volvió con un plato lleno con el resto de las salchichas y un par de hamburguesas, colocándolo en medio de la mesa. Las conversaciones fueron desde la vecina, la señorita Mary, por el viaje de Bella y mío a Florida, los padres de Alice, quienes volverían de Haití en cualquier momento, hasta la posibilidad de que Jasper y yo comenzáramos clases en la Universidad de Washington luego del año nuevo, lo cual nos ocasionó a ambos varias advertencias contra universitarias atractivas y jóvenes, y lo que les sucedería si permitíamos una conducta inapropiada.

—Como por ejemplo, está este tipo mayor en mi clase de inglés —canturreó Emmett, sonando exactamente igual como cada espacio insípido en la televisión.

—¡Exacto! —Me reí muy fuerte, inclinándome hacia la oreja de Bella—. ¿Por qué en todo el mundo necesitaría lidiar con eso cuando tengo a la chica más inteligente, sexy y hermosa en casa? ¿Hm? —Dejé un beso rápido con los labios abiertos en ese lugar que la volvía loca, solo para decir—: Sé cuán jodidamente afortunado soy, dulzura. No necesito amenazas.

Ella se sonrojó y sonrió, sus ojos fijos en la mesa, pero su cabeza inclinada para que pudiera darle ese dulce beso en el cuello una vez más.

—Solo recuerda eso, sargento —dijo en voz baja, pero su voz no tenía seguridad.

—Iré a tomar otra cerveza. ¿Alguien quiere algo más? —ofreció Emmett, levantándose de la mesa.

Varios pedidos de cervezas y vinos volaron hacia él, y solo rio, asintiendo, yendo hacia la cocina.

Cuando regresó, pasando las botellas, dijo:

—Deberíamos brindar. Ya saben, es Día de los Veteranos.

Asentí, levantándome y sosteniendo mi cerveza hacia el centro de la mesa mientras todos me imitaban. Echando un vistazo alrededor, pude ver cuán afortunados éramos los chicos y yo. Algunos hombres, algunos de nuestros amigos, no volvieron a casa.

—Por los caídos —comenzó Jasper.

—Joseph Stanton —añadí suavemente el nombre del primer hombre que perdimos en Afganistán.

—Kyle Bardom —dijo Emmett. Kyle había estado muy cerca de una mina cuando explotó.

—Sean Minton. —La voz de Jasper era solemne, pero yo había olvidado a Sean. Fueron amigos en el básico.

—Y Carlos Mendez —dije finalmente, una ola de arrepentimiento y agradecimiento quebrando mis rasgos. Sin Carlos, no estaría donde me encontraba ahora, pero había una joven viuda embarazada en algún lugar en Filadelfia que lo extrañaba con toda su alma.

La habitación estaba en silencio excepto por el sonido de seis botellas chocando entre sí.

 _ **...**_

—Bella, me aseguraré de que el carbón esté apagado —le dije mientras terminaba de arreglar la sala luego de que todos se fueran a casa.

—De acuerdo, solo terminaré de guardar las cosas —dijo en voz alta sobre su hombro desde la cocina.

Emmett y yo nos encargamos de la limpieza ya que casi todos los demás habían cocinado. Pero lavar los platos en casa era muchísimo más fácil que hacerlo en Tampa. Aquí, al menos, había lavavajillas.

La noche había resultado ser fresca, pero no era insoportable. Sin embargo, el invierno se acercaba rápido. Pronto sería diciembre y la nieve reemplazaría a la helada lluvia, algo con lo que no había lidiado desde Chicago.

Una vez que me aseguré de que los carbones estuvieran fríos, empaqué la basura y la llevé afuera. Regresando a la sala, respiré profundamente. La casa olía como nosotros. Cuando llegué a casa por primera vez, todo el lugar estaba repleto de la hermosa esencia de solo Bella, pero ahora era de ambos. Era su detergente para ropa, mi loción para después del afeitado, su champú y mis zapatos para correr, los cuales trataba de dejar afuera en el porche, o al menos en la puerta porque olían principalmente a sudor, pero algunas veces a eso y a agua de lluvia rancia.

Caminando hacia la cocina, dejé un beso en el costado de la cabeza de Bella antes de lavar mis manos en el lavabo.

—Tengo un poco de tarea de matemática que corregir —murmuró suavemente.

—Iba a tocar un rato. ¿Te molestaría? —pregunté, haciendo una mueca cuando se volteó hacia mí.

—Edward, basta. —Soltó una risita, tomando cada lado de mi rostro—. Adoro que preguntes, pero no tienes que hacerlo. Solo… sé tú, cielo. Y que toques el piano nunca me molestaría.

—No puedo evitarlo —admití con una ligera risa, colocándome las manos en el cabello—. He pedido permiso para las cosas desde hace años, amor. Estoy seguro de que pasará, pero… —Me encogí de hombros, dedicándole una sonrisa nerviosa cuando ella me sonrió con suficiencia.

Besando mis labios rápidamente, ella dijo:

—Estaré allí en un minuto.

La biblioteca era uno de mis lugares favoritos de la casa, muy cerca de la habitación, la cual Bella y yo habíamos profanado en cada forma imaginable. Pero la biblioteca era diferente. Ella había creado algo seguro para nosotros. Era genial, cómoda y silenciosa. Nuestros libros se mezclaban en un par de estantes, el escritorio de mi padre tenía su lugar en la esquina junto a un pequeño sofá, y mi piano lucía como si hubiese sido construido específicamente para esta habitación. Añádele algunas de nuestras fotos favoritas de Florida colgando en las paredes, y esta habitación era perfecta… y real, verdaderamente _nuestra_.

Jalé el banco, sentándome y levantando la tapa. Pasando mis dedos ligeramente por las teclas negras y blancas, dejé salir un profundo suspiro mientras le echaba un vistazo a la tapa brillante y negra, cerrada. Había sido un día interesante. Fue divertido, ocupado y un poco triste, pero era extraño pensar que ahora era un veterano. Era algo difícil de asimilar cuando me había hecho la idea de que moriría por mi país.

Queriendo deshacerme de ese sentimiento de melancolía, comencé con escalas pesadas y rápidas, continuando a _Claro de Luna_ , y luego la canción de mi madre. _Nocturnos_ de Chopin a _Moonlight Sonata_ , solo para calmarme finalmente con la canción de Bella… u _Obertura de Isabella_ , como ella tan adorablemente la llamaba.

Un movimiento en la silla de la esquina me hizo levantar la mirada. No la había escuchado entrar, mucho menos verla con mi bóxer y camiseta. El cabello de Bella estaba colocado en un moño suelto y complicado en el tope de su cabeza, asegurado con un lápiz, pero su concentración estaba en los papeles apilados frente a ella en el viejo escritorio de mi padre. Era tan hermosa, incluso con mi ropa. _Especialmente_ con mi ropa. Su rostro estaba limpio de maquillaje, su piel brillando. Y mierda, sus piernas eran tan hermosas.

Con una sonrisa, comencé a tocar para ella. Comencé con _Para Elisa_ pero cambié a canciones más contemporáneas solo para ver si prestaba atención porque solo mirarla me hacía desearla. _My Love_ de Paul McCartney se transformó en _Need You Now_ de Lady Antebellum, y finalmente obtuve una reacción cuando comencé con _Come Home_ de One Republic. Era la canción que más significado tenía para nosotros, era la canción que sonaba cuando la vi por primera vez en persona y nuestro primer baile. Y había trabajado en ella por unos días mientras se encontraba en el trabajo.

Le dediqué un guiño cuando su cabeza se disparó hacia arriba para observarme boquiabierta. Dejó su bolígrafo rojo, colocando su otra rodilla arriba en la silla, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de sus piernas y descansando su barbilla encima. Para cuando terminé, sus ojos eran un dulce y acuoso café.

—Bonita, ven aquí. —Reí suavemente—. Odio esto. —Suspiré, colocándola entre mi cuerpo y las teclas mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas.

Ella sorbió su nariz, pero sonrió.

—No tienes ni idea de cuánta emoción sale de lo que tocas, ¿cierto, Edward?

Con la cabeza dije que no.

—Puedo sentirlo, sabes —susurró ella, acunándome la barbilla y besándome la nariz—. Comenzaste algo triste esta noche, pero luego te suavizaste un poco. Luego tocaste para mí —explicó, pasando sus dedos por mi cabello cuando mi cejo se frunció—. Dios, eres tan talentoso, cielo. Fue hermoso. Todo.

—¿Terminaste? —pregunté en una voz algo baja, pero rasposa que difícilmente reconocí porque la necesitaba, y no quería luchar contra ello. Simplemente no estaba en mí.

—Todavía no —respondió, soltando una risita cuando acuné su trasero y la jalé hacia mi regazo para que se sentara a horcajadas en mis muslos en el banco.

—Que mal —reí, acariciándole el cuello con la punta de la nariz.

Aunque nuestra risa murió rápidamente, porque se envolvió alrededor de mí en el más dulce de los abrazos mientras mi frente caía sobre su hombro. Sus dedos se hundieron en mi cabello, sosteniéndome cerca mientras besaba su cuello de nuevo, esta vez abriendo mi boca para probar su dulce piel.

Apartándome para verla, rocé mis labios con los suyos, disfrutando del hecho de que estaba aquí, que ella era mía, que el sentimiento de comodidad, la feroz necesidad, y la amistad entre nosotros no se había desvanecido en el mes que habíamos vivido juntos. Solo había incrementado. Todo. Y no parecía real algunos días.

—Te amo —le dije, pasando mis manos por el costado de sus muslos con gentileza y jugando con la pretina de mi bóxer, solo para deslizar mis dedos un poco más bajo en ellos.

—También te amo…

Enterrando mis dedos un poco más, la jalé cerca, presionando mis labios con los suyos. Tomé su labio inferior mientras ella tomaba mi superior, pero con un firme jalón de cabello, estuve listo. Las caderas de Bella rodaron perezosamente sobre las mías y no pude evitar frotarme contra ella. Con un barrido de mi lengua y una mano en su cabello, volteé su cabeza para besarla jodidamente de verdad. Un dulce gimoteo salió contra mi mejilla, el cual solo me hizo reclamarla, probarla, beber de ella mucho más. Arrastrando mis labios fuera de los suyos, mordisqueé su quijada, solo para colocar el lóbulo de su oreja en mi boca.

—Edward, habitación —jadeó en mi oreja, sus dedos jalando y haciendo puño el borde de mi camiseta.

—Al demonio eso —dije, mi voz casi un gruñido en su oreja—. Aquí… ahora.

La quería en mi piano. No era precisamente un secreto, y si bien nos habíamos besado justo en este banco varias veces, nunca pasábamos de allí. Tomando el borde de su camiseta, la saqué rápidamente por su cabeza, solo para alcanzar y sacar el lápiz de su cabello. Ondas color chocolate cayeron alrededor de sus hombros mientras tiraba la endemoniada cosa en algún lugar sobre el escritorio.

Bella lucía como el pecado encarnado mientras se sentaba jadeando en mi regazo. Sus pezones estaban erguidos y tensos mientras el aire frío los golpeaba, y su sonrojo viajaba justo hasta su ombligo. Con una mano, viajé por su estómago, entre sus pechos, y alrededor de la parte trasera de su cuello, jalando su frente hacia la mía. Mi boca encontró la suya mientras mis pulgares pasaban por ambos pezones, causando que una bocanada de aire se escapara de mi chica.

—Recuéstate —ordené, arqueándola con una mano entre sus omóplatos.

Fuertes piernas tomaron mi cintura mientras Bella se recostaba hasta que sus hombros encontraron las teclas. El acorde más dulce, sexy y discordante sonó por la silenciosa habitación, haciendo que se sorprendiera un poco.

—Hermosa —canturreé, sin estar seguro de hablar sobre las notas amargas o de la mujer medio desnuda en mi regazo. Ambas, probablemente.

Acuné ambos senos, levantando mis caderas para encontrar las suyas mientras ella las movía de nuevo. Inclinándome hacia adelante, arrastré mis dientes alrededor de sus costillas, pasando mi lengua en círculos por su ombligo, y finalmente succionando cada pezón erecto. El piano hizo otro acorde extraño cuando Bella se removió en mis brazos.

Riendo contra su esternón, la miré a través de mis pestañas.

—Hmm, si menor… —Ella bufó una risa, pero resultó en un hermoso gemido cuando raspé con mis dientes el pezón de su pecho derecho, sin quitar mis ojos de ella mientras mis dedos jugaban con la pretina de su bóxer—. Nope… me equivoqué. Fa mayor.

—Cruel, Edward —acusó débilmente y sin respiración, sonando medio impresionada, medio rogando.

La tomé de nuevo en mis brazos, levantándome con ella mientras se inclinaba para besarme. En lugar de dirigirme a la habitación como ella probablemente pensó, coloqué su hermoso trasero encima de mi piano. Era extrañamente familiar porque me había enviado fotos de ella allí arriba mientras yo estaba en Florida.

Frotando sus muslos hasta que los desenvolvió de mi cintura, tomé la pretina.

—Levántate para mí, bonita —le dije, bajándolos y quitándolos de sus piernas—. Santo cielo, luces realmente bien así —murmuré, sonriendo cuando su pie izquierdo cayó hacia las teclas, causando que acordes altos rompieran en el aire—. Mmm, sol… Tal vez re. Tendré que recordar esas notas, amor. Esta es la canción más bonita que este piano ha tocado.

—¡Cielo, por favor! —gritó cuando mis manos empujaron sus rodillas para forzarla a abrir sus piernas, mis pulgares apenas rozando la humedad que se acumulaba en su caliente coño, pero se sentó, alcanzando mi camisa.

Tomé la parte del cuello, sacándola por mi cabeza y tirándola al suelo.

—Quiero probarte aquí. ¿Puedo hacer eso, mi muy hermosa, muy mojada chica? —canturreé, levantando una de sus piernas y pasando mis labios desde su rodilla hasta la parte interior de su muslo.

Quise gemir ante su esencia, como almizcle, floral, y simplemente Bella. Sus hombros cayeron al piano cuando mi lengua viajó de un extremo hacia el otro. Abriendo ambas piernas tanto como pude, finalmente solo la consumí. Moviendo mi lengua en su entrada, pequeñas mordidas en su clítoris y largas lamidas para tomar tanto de su sabor como pudiese. Sus muslos lucharon, su espalda se arqueó de la superficie del piano, causando un pequeño chillido, y sus grititos y respiración incrementaron. Dejando ir una de sus piernas, su talón golpeó las teclas de nuevo, solo que esta vez, fue menor.

Deslicé dos dedos dentro de ella.

—Definitivamente do —murmuré contra su ahora hinchado clítoris antes de colocar mi lengua plana encima del mismo. Caliente, húmedo, y tenso alrededor de mis dedos mientras mi chica se acercaba más y más al borde—. Oh, nena… vente para mí.

—Ung —gimió, su cuerpo arqueándose de nuevo—. Justo ahí, justo ahí…

Doblando mis dedos para frotar el lugar dentro de ella que siempre la volvía loca, pregunté:

—¿Aquí, amor? —Moviendo mi lengua algunas veces más por encima de su clítoris, mi chica se quebró justo ahí en mi piano, y fue mejor que cualquier maldita fantasía que había tenido. De hecho, la vista de ella arruinaba cada fantasía.

Sus jugos bañaron mi mano mientras pasaba sus espasmos, incapaz de apartar mis ojos de su impresionante rostro. Su cabello estaba a su alrededor, sus ojos en blanco, y mi nombre estaba mezclado con un montón de maldiciones. Algunas ni siquiera tenían sentido, lo que causó que riera por lo bajo contra su monte.

Frotando su estómago suavemente mientras bajaba de su nube, me incliné para besar el punto en su línea de bikini que había reclamado como mío en nuestra primera vez juntos. Había una parte de mí que quería marcar esa cosa permanentemente. Mía. Siempre.

Bella se sentó, colocándome entre sus piernas para besarme hasta los sesos al mismo tiempo que sus dedos jugaban con el botón y cierre de mis jeans frenéticamente. Usando sus pies, los empujó y dejó mi ropa interior y jeans en mis tobillos.

—Siéntese, sargento —ordenó suavemente contra mis labios.

Sabía lo que quería, así que la saqué del piano y la senté en la banca, de nuevo ella a horcajadas. Mi pene estaba dejando salir el semen contra su estómago, y un siseo escapó de mí cuando su mano finalmente se envolvió alrededor de él.

—Mierda, no… no, no… —jadeé, apretando mis ojos para cerrarlos—. Mierda, Bella… Me correré si sigues haciendo eso. Quiero… Déjame…

Al menos entendió lo que balbuceaba porque se sentó en sus rodillas, me alineó con su aún muy caliente y muy húmedo coño, y lentamente envolvió mi pene en la pieza más dulce de cielo que había sentido alguna vez. Sus labios encontraron mi cuello cuando mi cabeza cayó hacia atrás. Sostuve sus caderas por solo un momento para no correrme al segundo que se moviera.

El cuerpo de Bella rodó en una ola muy sexy, sus brazos dejando ir a mis hombros mientras aterrizaban en las teclas detrás de ella. Gruñí por lo bajo cuando otro secuencia inusual de notas llenó la habitación. Guiándola, haciendo que se acoplara con el ritmo de mis caderas, la miré, mordiendo mi labio para no correrme.

Apartándose de las teclas, Bella se envolvió a mi alrededor, sus labios en mi oreja.

—¿Qué nota fue esa, cielo?

Gruñí, sabiendo que eso era venganza. Mis ojos rodaron cuando Bella movió sus caderas solo para estamparse de nuevo contra mí.

—Umm… ¿La?

—¿Estás seguro? —Rio con sorna, mordisqueándome la quijada.

—¿No? Bella, por favor… Estoy tan cerca, nena…

—Entonces vente para mí, sargento —ronroneó en mi oreja, succionando mi lóbulo—. Puedo sentir lo cerca que estás. Tu pene se pone más duro… _más grande_ …

Estaba listo. No podía retenerlo. Tomándola fuerte, me derramé fuerte dentro de ella.

—¡Mierda, mierda, _mierda_! —jadeé contra su cuello. Mi respiración era errática mientras la sostenía cerca—. No la… Si menor.

Bella bufó, apartándose para besarme.

—Esas eran notas feas, Edward.

Sonreí, levantándome con ella en mis brazos. No había terminado con ella. No estaba ni cerca.

—Esas eran notas perfectas, Isabella. Puede que tenga que escribir una canción…

Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás mientras la llevaba por el pasillo, pero mientras la colocaba en medio de nuestra cama, la risa se desvaneció.


	167. Chapter 167

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia de _**Sarge's Girls.**_ Yo solo me encargo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Link del perfil de las autoras originales: https / www fanfiction net/ u / 4021263 / Sarge-s-Girls**

 **Link para la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8182137 / 1 / Coming-Home**

* * *

Capítulo traducido por Monica Szpilman

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 167: Bella**

 **Jacksonville... miércoles, 24 de noviembre de 2010, 9:35 a. m.**

Contuve un bostezo mientras Edward me guiaba por la rampa del avión con una mano en mi espalda baja. Había estado helando en Seattle la noche anterior, y apenas nos fuimos a tiempo justo antes de medianoche gracias al hielo. Dormimos irregularmente durante el vuelo, pero ciertamente no fue la noche más cómoda que haya tenido. Edward lucía más fresco que yo, y no pude evitar amargarme por ello.

—Solo porque yo estoy acostumbrado a dormir en… condiciones mucho menos satisfactorias, amor —explicó él, el humor asomándose en su tono mientras alisaba mi cabello. Lo había recogido en una cola de caballo luego de entrar al vuelo, pero sin un espejo, no estaba tan bien como me habría gustado.

—Sí, bueno, al menos solo son mi mamá y Phil. No les importará. —Me encogí de hombros, sonriendo mientras él se cambiaba el equipaje de una mano a otra y tomaba mi izquierda en su diestra—. ¿Nervioso?

—No particularmente. Digo, quiero agradarle, por supuesto, pero solo estoy preocupado de no ser capaz de contenerme por cómo te trata —dijo él, sin guardar nada.

Detuve mis pasos, jalándolo hacia un lado para dejar a los demás pasar.

—Sargento, amo que quieras defenderme, pero lo prometo, no es necesario, especialmente no ahora, con mi mamá. Ella es quien es. Nada que diga o haga está dirigido a lastimar. La mayor parte del tiempo no se da cuenta de lo que dice, hace, o de lo que _no_ dice o hace es molesto, y cuando lo hace, siempre se apresura a disculparse e intenta hacerlo mejor. Es solo la manera en la que es y como ha sido siempre.

—No me gusta que tengas que excusarla —dijo, el estrés demostrándose en su voz y en sus hombros, haciéndome notar cuán verdaderamente incómodo era esto para él.

Levantándome en la punta de mis dedos, lo besé rápidamente.

—Te diré algo —dije, jalándolo mientras avanzábamos hacia la salida del aeropuerto una vez más—. Si siento que algo que dice o hace me molesta lo suficiente, me aseguraré de decírtelo, y dejaré que vengas en mi rescate como quieras, ¿de acuerdo?

Su sonrisa y asentimiento como respuesta fue todo lo que necesité.

Igual que cuando las chicas y yo vimos a los chicos en Sea-Tac, encontramos a mi mamá y a Phil en la fila para el equipaje. Aún los buscaba cuando escuché su chillido.

—¡Bella! ¡Phil, ahí está ella! ¡Vamos!

Levanté la mirada y sonreí mientras mi madre venía apresurada hacia mí, lanzando sus brazos a mi alrededor.

—¡Estoy tan feliz de que estés aquí! —dijo en mi oreja, casi vibrando por la emoción. Se apartó, su sonrisa estirándose de oreja a oreja mientras miraba a Edward—. Y tú debes ser Edward. ¡Es tan bueno conocerte! ¡He escuchado tanto de ti gracias a Bella y a Charlie que siento que ya te conozco!

Reí ante la expresión de perplejidad de Edward mientras Renée lo abrazaba con tanta intensidad como me había abrazado a mí. Mirando a Phil, quien estaba parado a unos metros, con una sonrisa impresionada en su apuesto rostro, no pude evitar soltar una risita.

—Hola, Phil —dije, conteniendo mi risa mientras él se movía para abrazarme de forma incómoda. No éramos cercanos de ninguna forma, pero era un buen hombre y siempre había sido amigable. Trataba bien a mi mamá y se mantenía al día con todas sus excentricidades y demás, así que siempre lo había apreciado.

—Hola, Bella. ¿Tuvieron un buen vuelo?

—Sí. Largo, pero está bien. Ven acá y conoce a Edward. —Devolví la mirada y me reí por Edward, quien aún lucía como si hubiese sido lanzado al huracán Renée mientras mi madre continuaba acribillándolo con preguntas sobre su tiempo en el ejército y cómo se sentía en Seattle.

Hice las presentaciones y observé mientras Phil y Edward se daban un apretón de manos, intercambiando saludos simples, pero varoniles.

—Vamos, Bella. Camina conmigo. Deja que los hombres carguen el equipaje —dijo Renée, entrelazando su brazo con el mío.

Sonriéndole a Edward con una ceja levantada, le quité mi bolso de mano mientras asentía para indicar que él traería nuestras maletas.

Cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente lejos para que los hombres no pudieran escucharnos, Renée comenzó a hablar con emoción.

—¡Bella, es tan lindo! Las fotos que enviaste no le hacen justicia. Y, linda, lucen tan felices.

Todo el camino hacia el auto, fue un chorro de preguntas y exclamaciones, sin que ella me dejara decir una sola palabra.

—Amé las fotos que enviaste de la habitación de huéspedes. ¡Los colores no son algo que yo habría escogido, pero son tan tú, Bella!

—¿Es tan bueno en la cama como parece que lo es?

—¿Ya te lo ha propuesto?

Para cuando los chicos nos alcanzaron en el estacionamiento para que Phil pudiera abrir la puerta del auto, supe que mi rostro estaba profundamente rojo. Mi madre ni siquiera había hecho alguna pausa para responder a sus preguntas, lo cual era bueno ya que no estaba segura de que quisiera hablar con ella de la mitad de esas cosas. También estaba agradecida de que Edward no las hubiese escuchado. Ya estaba lo suficientemente avergonzada…

—Mejor —murmuró él suavemente en mi oreja mientras se colocaba a mi lado, sonriendo—. Y todavía no, ¿cierto, Isabella?

Mi rostro se calentó de nuevo.

—Perdónala —le dije con una risa—. No tiene filtro.

Él se encogió de hombros, aún luciendo ligeramente desorientado.

—Ella es… diferente. —Rio—. Tengo que admitirlo, no es para nada lo que había esperado. ¿Estás bien?

Asintiendo, sonreí para mostrarle que estaba bien.

—Solo es Renée, y siempre ha sido así.

—Estoy comenzando a entender a lo que tú y tus amigas se referían. —Sonriendo, se encogió—. Puede que todos sobrevivamos a la visita después de todo.

—¡Vamos, ustedes dos! —llamó mi madre a través de su ventana ahora baja.

Edward tomó mi bolso y abrió la puerta.

—Después de ti —dijo con una sonrisa antes de subirse detrás de mí.

 _ **...**_

El viaje en auto hacia la casa de mi mamá y Phil estuvo lleno de habladuría. Renée estaba llena de preguntas para Edward, y estaba tomándolas todas con calma.

—¿Cuáles son tus planes ahora, Edward?

—En realidad estoy inscrito para comenzar a asistir a clases en la universidad en Seattle en enero —dijo Edward a mi lado.

—¿Has asistido a alguna facultad antes de eso? —Mi mamá estaba medio volteada en su asiento, casi estrangulándose a sí misma con el cinturón de seguridad para verlo.

Edward negó con la cabeza.

—No, señora. Yo…

Renée hizo un gesto con su mano.

—Llámame Renée, o incluso mamá. Nada de esa cosa de señora.

Asintiendo una vez con una sonrisa ligera, Edward continuó.

—Me uní al ejército justo después de la secundaria luego de que mis padres fallecieron.

—Oh, es cierto. —Ella frunció el ceño—. Bella me contó acerca de tu madre. Algo con su hígado o algo, ¿verdad?

Edward asintió lentamente.

—Enfermedad del riñón. Murió cuando yo tenía dieciocho, antes de que me graduara de la secundaria.

—Oh —murmuró Renée, un ceño fruncido revoloteando por su rostro—. Eso es tan triste. ¿Y tu padre?

Edward lucía incómodo, así que apreté su mano y dije:

—También murió, poco después de eso.

Ella debió haber entendido por mi expresión que debía dejar el tema. Con una triste sonrisa, dijo:

—Estoy segura de que fue difícil para ti perderlos tan seguido y a una edad tan temprana. —Perdió el hilo un momento antes de volver a donde lo había dejado—. Entonces, ¿qué estudiarás?

La conversación fluyó el resto del camino a casa, con Edward explicando que quería ser profesor de música, a lo que mi madre chilló con emoción de nuevo, diciendo cuán "¡divertido!" sería que enseñáramos en la misma escuela. Le dije que Jasper volvería a la escuela también, y luego tuve que actualizarla en cómo estaban nuestros amigos ahora que los chicos habían vuelto a casa definitivamente.

—Te digo —dijo Renée mientras la seguíamos dentro de la casa—. No sé cómo Alice y Rosalie lo lograron, estar tranquilas mientras sus esposos estaban lejos. No creo que yo lo hubiese hecho. Tuvieron que ser tan increíblemente fuertes para sobrevivir eso, ¿no crees, Bella?

—Fue difícil para ellas, sí —respondí en voz baja, mirando a Edward mientras continuaba—, pero valió la pena, lo sé.

Inmediatamente pude notar que Edward sabía que no solo hablaba de nuestros amigos, sino de mí misma también. Sonrió, guiñándome un ojo antes de girarme para guiarlo hacia las escaleras.

—Vamos —dije, riendo mientras escuchaba a mi mamá hablar en voz alta desde la sala.

—No deben preocuparse por los arreglos para dormir. Charlie puede ser fastidioso, pero puedes quedarte con Bella en su cuarto, Edward.

—Gracias, mamá —grité de vuelta, y luego dije lo suficientemente alto para que Edward escuchara—: Vamos, sargento. Te mostraré mi cueva, lejos de la locura.

 _ **...**_

Luego de pasar unos minutos arriba, básicamente escondiéndonos y mostrándole el cuarto a Edward. Incluso luego de no vivir por años aquí, mi mamá no había cambiado nada en lo absoluto, incluyendo las fotos que había dejado en el corcho y los pósteres en la pared. Nos dirigimos de vuelta escaleras abajo.

—¡Oh, bien! Ahí están —dijo Renée, sonriendo—. Ven, Edward. Quiero mostrarte estas fotos. Estoy segura de que Charlie no te mostró muchas de Bella cuando era pequeña.

Gruñí, pero dejé que Edward me guiara al sofá con una risilla, dejándose caer junto a mi mamá.

—Vi algunas en Forks, pero no muchas —dijo, sonando ansioso—. Me encantaría ver más.

Realmente lo llevó por toda mi infancia, explicando en detalle tanto como podía, desde las fotos del primer baño, por el primer bocado de papilla que rápidamente escupí sobre mí misma, la varicela cuando tenía seis años —por qué mi mamá sintió la necesidad de documentar mi frente y mi parte trasera completamente desnuda no lo sabía, incluso si hubiera querido mostrarle a Charlie—, hasta la primera vez que choqué mi bicicleta y me saqué mi diente frontal.

—Al menos todavía era un diente de leche —dije, riendo por el recuerdo.

—Luces tan miserable —bromeó Edward, señalando la frente, nariz y barbilla lastimadas.

—¡Oh! Y aquí está en su primera cita —señaló Renée, mostrándole a Edward la foto de cuando yo tenía doce.

No me había desarrollado, así que todavía era muy delgada, sin senos, mis piernas como palillos y mi cabello estaba encrespado por una permanente que mi madre había insistido en probar. Añádele a eso aparatos plateados brillantes en mis dientes, y estaba impresionada de que tuviese una cita.

—Aparatos, ¿eh? —Edward guiñó un ojo—. Por eso debe ser que tu sonrisa es tan hermosa ahora, bonita.

Rodé los ojos, pero sonreí.

Las fotografías terminaron por el tiempo que me fui a vivir con Charlie. La última en el álbum era de mí, maleta en mano, saludando a la cámara en el aeropuerto antes de voltearme para pasar por seguridad.

—Tengo más —dijo Renée, luciendo perpleja—. Sé que Charlie me envió un montón de fotos de ti cuando vivías allá, y me has enviado algunas desde entonces. Solo… no sé dónde están.

—Están en una caja en la habitación de huéspedes —dijo Phil, hablando por primera vez desde que nos sentamos con el álbum—. ¿Recuerdas, Nee? Dijiste varias veces que irías y las colocarías en álbumes, pero nunca lo hiciste.

—¡Oh! —Mi mamá asintió—. Es cierto. ¡Necesito hacer eso!

Me incliné para explicarle a Edward lo que sucedía mientras ella cerraba los ojos, comenzando a murmurar algo, y hacer gestos con su mano como si estuviera escribiendo en una pizarra invisible.

—Así es como recuerda las cosas —le dije por lo bajo, rodando los ojos—. Dice que es mejor que hacer una lista porque las listas se pierden.

Los ojos de Edward se ampliaron, impresionado, mientras asentía.

—Entendido.

 _ **...**_

El resto del día fue un vaivén de actividad. Renée quería mostrarnos dónde había estado pasando tanto tiempo con su grupo de actuación, así que fuimos a visitar el auditórium, donde insistió en subir al escenario y representar una escena de su último rol de Linda Loman de _Muerte de un viajante_.

—No digo que es un hombre genial —recitó, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras miraba a un lado, como si hablara con su hijo—. Willy Loman nunca logró hacer mucho dinero. Su nombre nunca estaba en el periódico. No es el personaje más vivo que ha vivido alguna vez. —Su voz bajó ligeramente—. Pero es un ser humano, y una cosa terrible le está sucediendo. Así que se debe prestar atención. No se le permite caer en su tumba como un viejo can. Atención, atención debe serle prestada a tal persona.

Cuando terminó, aplaudimos y celebramos, riendo cuando hizo una reverencia baja.

—Es genial, Renée —dijo Edward, sonriendo—. Suena como que te diviertes mucho.

—Oh, absolutamente —le dijo con entusiasmo—. Hemos actuado en varias comunidades más pequeñas fuera de Jacksonville y viajado por toda esta área del estado. —Luego frunció el ceño—. Aunque creo que esta será mi última obra. Quiero darle a alguien más la oportunidad de estar en el reflector, pero mi amiga Susannah está tomando un curso de tejido de esterilla en el centro comunitario local y lo adora, así que puede que me una a ella cuando termine aquí. Tejido de esterilla real, ¿puedes creerlo?

 _Tejido de esterilla_ … Reí silenciosamente. Esa era mi madre en resumen.

—De todas formas —continuó ella, sonriendo—, vayamos a casa. Tengo algunas películas caseras que quiero mostrarle a Edward.

Gruñí, haciéndolos reír a todos mientras Edward envolvía su brazo alrededor de mi cintura y me sacaba del auditórium.


	168. Chapter 168

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia de _**Sarge's Girls.**_ Yo solo me encargo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Link del perfil de las autoras originales: https / www fanfiction net/ u / 4021263 / Sarge-s-Girls**

 **Link para la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8182137 / 1 / Coming-Home**

* * *

Capítulo traducido por Monica Szpilman

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 168: Edward**

 **Jacksonville... jueves, 25 de noviembre de 2010, 6:46 a. m.**

Tomé un largo sorbo de café, mirando el agua. No había querido molestar a Bella. Su madre la había tenido levantada hasta tarde hablando sobre cada tema conocido por el hombre. Mi chica lo había manejado con gracia, aplacando a su madre hasta que un bostezo salía de su boca con cada palabra. Fue entonces cuando nos disculpé para ir a la cama. Bella no protestó exactamente.

Habría sido una blasfemia decir que Renée _no_ era lo que yo esperaba. Para nada. Era un poco distraída, completamente de una sola vez, y real y verdaderamente adoraba a su hija. Pero si tuviera que adivinar, ella en realidad _admiraba_ a Bella por todas las cosas que ella no era, calmada, establecida, y cómoda en su propia piel. Pero eso era apenas mi teoría al estar con ellas por un poco menos de veinticuatro horas. Seguía en guardia alrededor de la mujer, no solo porque necesitaba ser aceptado por la madre de Bella, sino porque también odiaba, absolutamente detestaba que mi chica saliera lastimada. Y a pesar de sus protestas, sabía que Renée había decepcionado a Bella en más de una ocasión.

Renée y Phil tenían un departamento con una hermosa vista del Atlántico, y el sol estaba apenas tratando de hacerse notar. Era de un color celeste, rosa, y solo una pizca de naranja asomándose por el agua. La luna y algunas estrellas trataban como sea de aferrarse a los últimos momentos de noche, pero estaban fallando.

Me moví en la tumbona en el porche trasero, sacudiendo la cabeza. Era extraño estar de vuelta en Florida, pero diferente. Recuerdos de una playa diferente, el zoológico, y un escandaloso juego de mini-golf vinieron a mi mente, y sonreí hacia la taza. Parecía haber pasado tanto, pero al mismo tiempo, como si hubiera sido en un parpadeo. Demonios, no cambiaría ni un segundo de ello.

—Estás despierto temprano —escuché bajito detrás de mí.

Levantando la mirada, vi a Renée con su propia taza de café recostada contra la puerta corredera de vidrio.

Sonreí y asentí.

—Algunos hábitos viejos tardan en desaparecer —le dije—. Podría decir lo mismo de ti.

—Mi sueño es errático. —Ella rio, tomando asiento en la silla junto a la mía—. Algunos días, me quedo despierta toda la noche… otros, solo me despierto muy temprano. —Me sonrió, y pude notar a Bella en ello—. O tal vez solo estaba emocionada por hoy.

Solté algunas risitas y le eché un vistazo al agua de nuevo, pensando que eso combinaba con su personalidad. Los colores eran brillantes, los rosas dando paso a un amarillo brillante.

—Es raro que deje que cuide de ella —continuó Renée, portando una pequeña, pero triste sonrisa, aunque luego rio—. Juro, Edward, que cuando se levante, la primera cosa que querrá hacer es cocinar, simplemente porque cree que tiene que hacerlo.

—Cierto. —Reí, asintiendo porque esa fue la última cosa que mi bonita me había murmurado antes de quedarse dormida—. ¿Tienes planes, entonces? —pregunté, sonriendo cuando asintió igual a Bella.

—Sí, por supuesto —dijo con arrogancia—. Quiero llevarlos afuera. Consentirlos. Nada de cocinar, limpiar, o _fútbol_. —Destacó la última palabra rodando los ojos—. Estoy segura de que tuvieron suficiente de eso con Charlie. Y hay un lugar genial justo por la playa.

—Suena genial —evadí, sonriendo de nuevo hacia la taza—. Solo tendrás que decirle a Bella que no puede cocinar.

Renée bufó y asintió.

—Por supuesto.

Estuvimos en silencio por un momento, algo que me impresionó, pero fue bienvenido sin importar. Las gaviotas comenzaron a llamarse entre sí, las olas chocaban a la distancia, y el viento alborotaba las palmeras frente a nosotros. Era relajante. Y de pronto, no quería nada más que sacar a mi chica de la cama solo para traerla para que lo viera.

—La amas —dijo Renée de pronto, aunque su voz era suave.

La miré, estudiando su expresión. Era de impresión y asombro, tal vez un toque de celos, pero no podía estar seguro. Y notaba a mi chica en cada rasgo del rostro de esa mujer; la arruga de la nariz, la ligera inclinación de la cabeza, el arqueo ligero de una ceja, e incluso los rizos oscuros alrededor de sus hombros. La única cosa que no veía eran los ojos cafés de Bella, llenos de vida y calidez, los que realmente había heredado de Charlie.

—Sí —dije lenta y cuidadosamente—. Mucho. Ella es… todo para mí. —Mi voz puede haber salido un poco ruda. No estaba tan preocupado por su aprobación como por la de Charlie, pero tampoco quería que mis intenciones hacia Bella le fueran desconocidas.

—Bien —dijo ella, sus ojos humedeciéndose un poco—. Bella necesita a alguien que la consienta. Dios lo sabe, ha pasado toda su vida como esta… pequeña grande. Cuidaba de mí, de Charlie y de sí misma.

—Es simplemente quien es —defendí, encogiendo un hombro—. Bella cuida a las personas que ama. No estoy seguro de que eso cambie algún día, sin importar cuánto trate de mimarla.

Un toque de culpa pasó por los rasgos de Renée, y finalmente vi lo que Bella había hablado. Su madre quería hacer el bien, pero en algún punto en la vida de Bella, mi chica solo había… tomado el control en su relación. Se convirtió en la roca, permitiéndole a Renée que explorara… bueno, a Renée. Hubo un tiempo donde Renée había necesitado que una Bella de diez años se asegurara de pagar la renta y demás servicios, pero ahora, la madre real y verdaderamente quería devolverle el favor a su hija sin arrastrar nada del pasado. Renée no era, de ninguna manera, estúpida.

—¿Y cómo planeas mimarla? —preguntó Renée repentinamente—. Bella dice que volverás a la escuela…

Reí, sosteniendo una mano en el aire.

—Mis padres me dejaron… Bueno, estoy bien. Pongámoslo de esa forma. Bella no tiene que trabajar si no quiere, pero nunca le diría eso. Ama enseñar, y sus estudiantes la adoran.

Había una parte de mí que quería decirle que de ella haber sabido estas cosas sobre Bella habría hecho el esfuerzo de visitar Seattle, pero no lo hice. Estaba jodidamente seguro de que Renée lo sabía.

Pasos pesados y sordos por las escaleras captaron nuestra atención, y ambos saludamos a un Phil adormilado, quien caminó directo hacia la cafetera en la cocina.

Tomé lo último en mi taza, levantándome de la silla. Le sonreí a Renée, habiendo llegado a una clase de entendimiento sobre ella.

—Supongo que iré a presentarle tu caso de no cocinar a Bella —le dije con una risa.

Renée soltó una risita y se levantó junto a mí. Me envolvió en un inesperado abrazo y luego me besó la mejilla.

—Me alegra que te tenga. Te necesita —dijo en voz baja, pero sus ojos eran cálidos—. Conozco a mi hija, Edward. Habla más de ti de lo que ha hablado sobre alguien en toda su vida. Te mira como si fueras la octava maravilla del mundo. Nunca me necesitó, pero realmente te necesita a ti.

Frunciendo el ceño, dejé salir un suspiro.

—Escucha lo que te digo; siempre necesitas a tu mamá, Renée… de _cualquier_ forma.

Ella sonrió y asintió.

—Ve a despertar a nuestra chica, ¿de acuerdo? Y dile que cualquier lista de compras que esté haciendo puede ir a la basura. Tal vez podamos caminar por la playa luego. ¡Oh! O está este cine realmente agradable que estará abierto más tarde…

Riendo por su repentino cambio, me alejé para entrar a la casa, preparando una taza para Bella con suficiente crema y azúcar para dejar a alguien en coma, e hice mi camino arriba. Como Renée y yo adivinábamos, Bella estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas en la cama, con un anotador y un bolígrafo en la mano.

—Buenos días, bonita —dije, colocando el café en la mesa de noche y dejando un beso en su frente.

—Tengo que encontrar un supermercado abierto. Mi mamá difícilmente tiene algo de lo que necesito para…

Tomé el papel y el bolígrafo, quitándolos de sus manos y tirándolos por encima de mi hombro antes de caer sobre ella, empujándola suavemente sobre su espalda. Sonreí mientras llevaba mis manos a cada lado de su cabeza.

—Edward —protestó ella, su ceño frunciéndose, pero había una sonrisa merodeando sus labios mientras la besaba para callarla.

—Silencio, hermosa. No harás nada hoy, excepto lo que tu mamá te indique —le dije, rozando mis labios por los suyos.

—Oh, ¿qué? ¿Ahora Renée y tú son mejores amigos? —Ella soltó una risita, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

—Podemos serlo. —Reí, colocándome en el espacio entre sus muslos—. Puedo ser… muy encantador cuando me conviene.

—No lo sabré yo. —Ella rio, chillando cuando mi mano se coló bajo mi camiseta que ella usaba para hacerle cosquillas en las costillas.

—Y tu mamá solo quiere consentirte —declaré, arqueando una ceja hacia ella, pero besándola de nuevo.

Quería decirle que Renée luchaba con el pensamiento de que Bella no la necesitaba, pero que las dos tenían una dinámica que simplemente funcionaba, y yo no quería meterme con eso. Nunca. Mi incomodidad al conocer a Renée se desvaneció al solo querer que Bella se divirtiera. ¿Por qué arruinar algo bueno? De una pequeña forma, envidiaba a Bella.

—Ven acá, nena —dije, apartándome de ella—. Phil y ella quieren llevarnos a alguna parte.

—¿A dónde?

—¿Dejarías de hacer preguntas y sacarías tu dulce trasero de la cama? —Reí, jalándola hacia arriba.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo —acordó Bella con una risita, levantándose y tomando el café que había hecho para ella—, pero solo si te duchas conmigo.

Sonriendo, no pude evitar acercarme.

—¿Por qué, Isabella… qué tienes en mente?

—Dúchate conmigo, y te mostraré, señor obtuso. —Ella rio, chillando cuando me acerqué amenazadoramente de nuevo—. Puede que necesite comenzar bien este día para sobrevivir.

—Mm —gemí, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de ella y enterrando mi rostro en su cuello—. Sí, señora.

 _ **...**_

—¡Que bruja más sucia! —exclamó Renée en un susurro muy exagerado mientras Bella y ella caminaban con los brazos entrelazados por la playa.

Rodé los ojos, pero Tanya sí sacaba las mejores reacciones de las personas.

—Hombre, eso fue un poco frío —murmuró Phil a mi lado.

Bufé y me encogí de hombros. Estaba sintiéndome lleno por la cena, cansado por haber viajado, y si era honesto, extrañaba un poco Seattle, incluso aunque el vuelo de regreso mañana sería largo y tedioso. Sin embargo, no habría cambiado el venir aquí por nada en el mundo, porque la mirada en el rostro de Bella era mi verdadera recompensa. Había venido aquí esperando tener que mandar, y no lo hizo, así que solo verla disfrutar la compañía de su madre era increíble para mí.

La cena había estado llena de conversaciones animadas y muy buena comida. El restaurante había estado en un viejo muelle para hacerlo lucir como una cabaña de pesca, pero la comida había sido increíble. Junto con el menú tradicional de Acción de Gracias, también ofrecían comidas con un toque de Florida en ellas; sándwiches de pescado, tarta de lima, y ostras rellenas… lo último de lo cual simplemente me atiborré.

Phil y yo habíamos escuchado a las dos mujeres rememorar las festividades pasadas con silenciosa diversión, pero era verdad lo que Bella había dicho. Renée no se quedaba en lugares por mucho tiempo. De hecho, Phoenix y Jacksonville habían sido los más duraderos.

—Lo sé, ¿cierto? —Bella soltó risitas, rodando esos hermosos ojos café hacia su madre.

Yo me reí por ella, finalmente volteándome hacia Phil.

—La mejor cosa que me ha pasado nunca —le admití.

Él sonrió, palmeándome el hombro.

—A veces sucede así.

Volvimos al departamento, y tenía que admitir que caminar había ayudado con mi estómago lleno, pero quise gruñir cuando Renée llegó con más planes y actividades.

—Entonces… películas, y está este pequeño centro comercial que estará abierto desde temprano por el viernes negro…

Sin embargo, Phil gimió, rodando los ojos.

—Renée, linda, danos un descanso, ¿sí? Déjalos respirar.

—Tú solo quieres una siesta —acusó, sonriéndole con suficiencia mientras colocaba un dedo en su pecho.

—¡Sí! Absolutamente —dijo con una risa impresionada—, pero me conformaría con una taza de café y la oportunidad de sentarme por un minuto.

—Pero se irán mañana —arguyó, frunciendo el ceño.

—Mamá —dijo Bella, dando un paso hacia adelante, pero también tomando mi mano—, iremos a donde quieras, pero también me serviría el café. Esa comida me hizo sentir somnolienta.

Y ahí estaba. La dinámica que ellas siempre habían compartido. Renée inmediatamente comenzó a hablar sobre una nueva leche en polvo y arrastró a su hija dentro para hacer el café. Me senté en la tumbona en la cubierta trasera, decidiendo que era mi lugar preferido. Me mantenía en el radio de audición de Bella, pero también les proporcionaba su privacidad.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que una taza se atravesara en mi campo de visión.

—Aquí está, guapo —dijo Bella, sentándose entre mis piernas cuando palmeé el cojín—. ¿Estás bien?

Riendo, besé la piel de su cuello una vez mientras la jalaba de vuelta a mi pecho.

—Estoy mejor que bien, amor. Tengo a la mujer más hermosa en mi regazo. ¿Por qué demonios me quejaría?

—Bueno, ¿por el hecho de que mi madre puede agotar a la gente? —Ella soltó una risita, tomando su taza y bebiendo un sorbo.

—Has conocido a Emmett, ¿cierto? —bromeé—. ¿Hombre grande? ¿Habla mucho? ¿Nada de filtro desde su cerebro hasta su boca?

—Sí —respondió ella con una risa, volteándose para besar mi mejilla—. Comprendo tu punto, Edward.

—Me alegra que hayamos venido. Ver a tu madre es bueno para ti —le dije, besando su frente—. Todavía creo que ella necesita venir a visitarte, pero… tal vez eso no siempre es viable.

—Oye —susurró ella, volteándose solo un poco para que sus ojos del profundo y dulce café pasaran por mi rostro.

—¿Qué, linda?

—Pasemos Navidad solos… solo nosotros dos —sugirió, encogiendo un hombro—. Al menos Nochebuena. Sé que Charlie querrá que vayamos para Navidad, pero…

Sonreí y luego dejé un beso en sus labios. Sabía a azúcar y café, y la menta que había comido luego de comer.

—Eso suena… jodidamente bien.

—¡De acuerdo, niños! —llamó Renée desde dentro de la casa—. ¿Qué película veremos?

Mi risa bufada se convirtió en una risa completa cuando Bella y Phil gruñeron.

—La que quieras, mamá. —Bella suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza ligeramente.

Tomé su taza de café y la coloqué en la mesa, solo para voltearla en mi regazo. Besando sus labios suavemente, hice un camino con mis labios desde su mejilla hasta su oreja.

—Mmm —tarareé, abriendo mi boca para una pequeña probada de ella—. Que mal que tu mamá irá… Las cosas que podríamos hacer en un cine frío y oscuro, Isabella…

Sus dedos se entrelazaron en mi cabello, sosteniéndome donde me quería mientras yo dejaba pequeños besos justo detrás del lóbulo de su oreja.

—Tú… Eres el diablo, cielo —respondió con una suave risa.

—Tal vez —ronroneé contra la parte exterior de su oreja, trazando mi lengua alrededor de ella.

Ella rio, empujándome un poco y levantándose.

—Vamos, sargento. Probaremos tu teoría cuando regresemos a Seattle.

Sonriendo, tomé su mano cuando la ofreció y me levanté frente a ella.

—Excelente —alabé, causando que riera—. Tendremos algunos días cuando lleguemos a casa antes de que tengas que volver a la escuela.

Los ojos de mi chica se suavizaron al mencionar la palabra "casa". Y entendí. Podríamos ir a cualquier lugar, pero nuestra casa en la silenciosa y pequeña calle se había convertido realmente en nuestro refugio. Había sido la meta por tanto tiempo, que vivíamos por la pequeña burbuja que habíamos creado.

—Lo sé, amor —dije, besando su frente—. Vamos, jugaremos a los niños bien portados por unas horas más, y luego mañana, podremos ir a casa. ¿De acuerdo?

Ella sonrió, me besó los labios, y asintió.

—De acuerdo.


	169. Chapter 169

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia de _**Sarge's Girls.**_ Yo solo me encargo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Link del perfil de las autoras originales: https / www fanfiction net/ u / 4021263 / Sarge-s-Girls**

 **Link para la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8182137 / 1 / Coming-Home**

* * *

Capítulo traducido por Monica Szpilman

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 169: Bella**

 **Seattle... viernes, 24 de diciembre de 2010, 4:22 p. m.**

—Cariño, ¿quieres más chocolate caliente? —murmuró Edward, extendiendo una mano.

—Mmm, sí, gracias. —Sonreí, tendiéndole mi taza, ahora vacía.

Mientras él iba a la cocina por más chocolate caliente, le eché un vistazo a la chimenea, pensando en todos los cambios que habíamos hecho en la casa en el último mes.

El primero, por supuesto, era la hermosa chimenea actualmente situada en el centro de entretenimiento que tenía la televisión. El clima había sido extrañamente cálido por la mayor parte de noviembre, pero una vez que el clima frío llegó, Edward había sugerido tratar de encontrar una chimenea a gas o gel que funcionara. Encontramos esta casi inmediatamente. Ya que la habitación no tenía mucho espacio extra en la pared, encontrar una que estuviera en un tamaño medio era perfecto para nuestras necesidades. La televisión estaba encima, y había bastante espacio en las repisas para todo lo de los juegos, además de algunos libros y fotos.

También habíamos pintado la sala y el cuarto. Nada de grandes cambios, pero pasó de sentirse a una casa normal a un hogar. Ya que estábamos rentando, no había mucho más que pudiéramos hacer, pero solo los pequeños cambios habían hecho la diferencia.

Y una vez que volvimos de Florida, comenzamos a buscar las decoraciones navideñas que yo ya tenía. Normalmente colocaba un árbol falso, pero ya que esta era nuestra primera Navidad juntos, ambos decidimos colocar uno verdadero. Eso significaba esperar un par de semanas, pero antes de eso, colocamos guirnaldas, además de otras decoraciones, e hicimos que la casa se sintiera navideña. Finalmente, hacía un par de semanas, fuimos con la pandilla a una de las granjas de árboles en el área y cortamos el nuestro. Actualmente estaba en la esquina, y aunque tuvimos que mover cosas para que entrara, era perfecto. Pensamos en solo colocar un par de colores, pero al final, con las decoraciones personales —incluyendo un par que Irina había salvado y puesto en una de las cajas de Chicago— y las luces, era un poco desastroso, pero lo amábamos y pensábamos que era hermoso.

Edward me tendió mi taza y luego se sentó en el sofá junto a mí.

—Hicimos un buen trabajo, ¿no?

Inclinándome para besarlo una vez, concordé con un asentimiento.

—Sí.

—¿Has escuchado algo de las chicas?

—¡Oh! Sí, Alice me escribió hace como una hora mientras estabas afuera, quitando la nieve. Llegaron bien.

Edward sonrió.

—Bien. Pensé que lo harían, pero está un poco resbaloso afuera, así que es bueno saberlo. —Tomó un sorbo de chocolate caliente antes de hablar de nuevo—. Apuesto a que Alice estaba feliz de ver a sus padres.

Sonriendo, dije:

—Sí, estoy segura de que lo estaba. Siempre han sido cercanos. Sus padres son geniales. No eran realmente estrictos, pero entonces… Alice tampoco daba mucho problema o algo. Esme fue una buena figura materna cuando necesité una luego de mudarme a Forks. No era que mi madre no escuchara si la necesitaba, pero a veces, simplemente era más fácil tener un hombro materno justo ahí para llorar o la perspectiva de una madre sobre una situación si ella conocía a los involucrados. Y Carlisle es solo… bueno, realmente no hay mejor manera de decirlo, es Carlisle. —Reí, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Es tan abnegado, y se saldrá de su camino para ayudarte si lo necesitas. Tiene a todas las enfermeras detrás de él porque es tan sexy… —Reí por la ceja levantada de Edward—. Lo siento, pero lo es. Luce más joven de lo que es, así que las personas se sorprenden cuando se enteran de que tiene la edad suficiente para ser abuelo.

—Jasper parece feliz con ellos —comentó.

Asentí.

—Lo es. Lo aceptaron desde el primer momento, tratándolo como un hijo. Ama a Ali como loco, y se nota. Son geniales porque aman a Emmett, Rose y a mí como sus propios hijos también, como sé que lo harán contigo. —Apreté su muslo, donde mi mano reposaba suavemente.

—¿Estás molesta de que no estás con ellos en Forks ahora? —Edward lucía un poco preocupado, triste y definitivamente curioso.

Sacudiendo la cabeza una vez, me moví, inclinando mi cuerpo más hacia él.

—Cielo, esta fue la decisión correcta para ambos. Mañana, iremos a Forks a pasar el día con mi familia. Podré ver a Esme y a Carlisle entonces. _Quería_ pasar un poco de tiempo solo los dos. Hoy es sobre nosotros como pareja, celebrando nuestra primera Navidad juntos. No dudes para nada que esto es lo que yo quería, ¿de acuerdo?

Luego de un momento, sonrió, inclinándose para besarme suavemente.

—De acuerdo —murmuró contra mis labios.

Cuando el beso no parecía querer detenerse, se estiró y colocó su taza en la mesa junto al sofá. Luego tomó la mía y la colocó junto a la suya, sin dejar ni una sola vez que sus labios se apartaran de los míos. Acunó mi cadera y apretó. Capté la señal y me moví para sentarme a horcajadas, gimiendo cuando movió sus caderas.

En unos minutos, la ropa estaba alrededor de nosotros en el piso, el fuego calentando nuestra piel mientras nuestros cuerpos, satisfechos, finalmente se relajaron una vez más.

 _ **...**_

Unas horas después, nuestra cena de pizza congelada terminó, y Edward y yo estábamos sentados en el sofá frente a la televisión. Debatimos entre cuál de las múltiples películas de Navidad que pasaban en televisión deberíamos ver, pero al final, realmente no había sido una decisión difícil.

 _—Ohh, ¿qué tal_ _El Grinch? —_ _pregunté, señalando a ABC Family en la lista de canales._

 _—Si fuera la versión animada, tal vez —dijo Edward, haciendo una mueca—. No la de Jim Carrey. —Él observó mientras yo bajaba más—. Espera, vuelve arriba. —Cuando lo hice, dijo—: ¿Qué tal_ _Milagro en la Calle 34?_

 _Sacudí la cabeza._

 _—No la versión nueva. Me gusta la vieja, pero creo que la pasarán más tarde._

 _Ambos sacudimos las cabezas ante_ _El regalo prometido_ _de Arnold Schwarzenegger y_ _White Christmas_ _con Bing Crosby, pero TBS fue el ganador._

 _—¡Sí! Me encanta esta película —dijo Edward, asintiendo mientras presionaba play._

— _A mí también. He visto_ Una historia de Navidad _al menos una vez cada temporada de Navidad. —Reí, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Rose y Alice la odian, pero a mí me gusta. A Charlie también, así que normalmente la vemos juntos, algunas veces hasta dos o tres veces._

De alguna forma, logramos pasar la película de noventa minutos relativamente castos. Las manos habían vagado, los labios acariciado, pero ambos pasamos la mayor parte de la película en realidad _viéndola._

Volteándome a verlo, sonreí.

—Lo juro, mi parte favorita es cuando los perros se llevan el pavo y luego la familia tiene que comer comida china en la cena de Navidad. ¡Sus rostros cuando el mesero resuelve el problema del pato son increíbles!

Edward rio y asintió.

—También amo eso, pero tengo que ir con la lámpara de pierna.

—Por supuesto que sí —bromeé, rodando los ojos—. Eres tan hombre.

—No lo dudes, linda —gruñó, mordisqueándome la quijada.

Me aparté, riendo.

—No ahora, vaquero. Necesito usar el baño y tomar algo de la habitación. Consígueme un poco de chocolate caliente y nos vemos aquí.

Besándome suavemente, Edward sonrió contra mis labios.

—Te amo, linda.

Lo besé de vuelta, tomándome un momento solo para respirar.

—También te amo.


	170. Chapter 170

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia de _**Sarge's Girls.**_ Yo solo me encargo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Link del perfil de las autoras originales: https / www fanfiction net/ u / 4021263 / Sarge-s-Girls**

 **Link para la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8182137 / 1 / Coming-Home**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 170: Edward**

 **Seattle… viernes, 24 de diciembre de 2010, 8:35 p. m.**

Coloqué las dos tazas de chocolate caliente en la mesa apagando la televisión y colocando un CD de villancicos que Bella me había pedido que grabara tocándolos en el piano. Bufé, escuchando mis propios errores, pero seguramente no era algo de lo que ella se daría cuenta.

Con una nerviosa mano en mi cabeza, entré a la biblioteca directo hacia el escritorio de mi padre. Sabía que estaba a punto de meterme en un problema, pero no podía dejar pasar nuestra primera Navidad sin darle a mi chica _algo_ , a pesar de que habíamos acordado que no nos compraríamos nada. Se suponía que sería solo nosotros, una celebración de estar juntos luego de un verdadero largo año de espera, de cartas, de anhelar estar juntos. Abrí la gaveta inferior y saqué un pequeño regalo envuelto de detrás de las carpetas. Pensando que tal vez esperaría para otro momento y quizás dárselo para Año Nuevo, lo había guardado, pero luego de pasar una noche tan maravillosa con ella, quería que lo tuviera. De todas formas significaba más o menos por qué estábamos solos para la festividad.

Entrando a la sala, esbocé una sonrisa. Al parecer no era el único que había roto nuestra promesa. Colocando mi propio regalo envuelto al lado de otro en la mesa, le sonreí a mi chica, quien estaba recostada a lo largo del sofá, envuelta en un edredón. Colocándome sobre ella, sonreí de lado mientras ella miraba los dos regalos.

—Ambos somos mentirosos, ¿eh? —rio, acunándome el rostro.

—Es bueno que lo descubrimos ahora —dije, utilizando una falsa sinceridad en mi voz—. Es decir… nos da algo para nuestras resoluciones del nuevo año. De lo contrario, pronto serán mentiras, mentiras, y más mentiras todo el tiempo.

Bella rio, empujándome hasta que ambos estuvimos sentados.

—De acuerdo, Pinocho. Entonces veamos.

Arqueándole una ceja, de repente agarré su regalo, rompiendo el envoltorio pero su risa me hizo reír.

—¿Qué? Hay un momento para ser caballero, ¡y no es en Navidad! —expliqué, completamente disfrutando su rostro feliz que de repente tenía una expresión nerviosa. Me detuve, colocándome el regalo en el regazo—. ¿Qué, dulzura?

—Es solo… no es mucho, pero pensé que lo podrías utilizar. Es decir… y se parecía tanto a ti —balbuceó, mordiéndose nerviosamente el pulgar.

Inclinándome, dejé un beso en su ceño fruncido.

—Podría ser una bola para jugar boliche y la amaría, mi bonita.

Ella bufó, rodando los ojos y golpeó el costado de mi pierna.

—No es una bola para jugar boliche, Edward.

—Puedo ver eso —reí, solo para inclinarme hacia su oreja—. Gracias a Dios. Odio el boliche —susurré.

Bella apenas sacudió la cabeza en mi dirección, viendo todos mis movimientos mientras rompía el envoltorio. Dentro de la pequeña caja había un pequeño libro negro con una banda elástica alrededor de él. Abriéndolo, mis cejas se alzaron hasta la línea de mi cabello. Era como un diario de música, lleno con páginas vacías para componer. Al frente de la portada de cuero, estaban grabadas mis iniciales, EAM es una pequeña placa, rodeadas por un par de notas musicales. Era realmente hermoso.

—Me pediste hojas de composición cuando estuviste de servicio —dijo Bella bajito—. Y comenzarás la universidad el próximo mes… pensé que tal vez…

Acunando su mentón, obligué a que su mirada nerviosa se enlazara con la mía.

—Es completamente perfecto, amor. Lo utilizaré a más no poder. —Besé sus labios suavemente, presionando mi frente con la de ella—. Gracias, Bella.

—La portada se quita para que así puedas poner más hojas cuando se acaben —añadió, escuchándose mucho más segura y relajada.

La besé de nuevo, perdiéndome por un momento simplemente porque podía. Alejándome, me incliné para tomar su regalo y ponerlo en su regazo.

—Al parecer estábamos pensando igual, pero mientras que tú estabas preocupada por el futuro, yo pensé en el pasado —dije con una sonrisa de lado.

Mi chica fue más delicada de lo que yo había sido cuando le tocó desenvolver su regalo. Pero cuando un libro fue revelado, sus dedos inmediatamente abrieron la primera página, lo cual la hizo proferir un jadeo.

—¿Es…? ¿Tú…? —tartamudeó, de repente pasando varias páginas, solo para ocasionalmente detenerse a leer.

—Cada letra y correo entre nosotros hasta que vine a casa —susurré, mirando preocupado entre el libro en sus manos temblorosas y sus ahora ojos llorosos—. Nunca quiero perderlos.

La compañía que había encontrado había hecho un trabajo maravilloso; habían usado las copias de nuestras propias caligrafías de las primeras cartas pero habían transcripto cada correo en una hermosa fuente para cada palabra después. Lo habían cubierto todo en cuero, utilizando un papel de pergamino para darle ese aspecto clásico.

—Intenté esperar —balbuceé, mirando sobre su hombro un par de páginas—, pero me di cuenta que no podía.

Palabras más sinceras nunca habían sido dichas. De hecho, descubrí que había muchas cosas que no podía seguir esperando. Tuve que tratar de controlarme para no suplicarle justo en ese momento para que se casara conmigo. Pero no creía que el momento fuera el adecuado. Sabía que necesitaba esperar, darnos tiempo para acostumbrarnos a estar juntos a diario, pero que me jodieran a más no poder, si no quería pedírselo. Con la mudanza, la boda de Charlie, el viaje por las festividades, mi aceptación a la universidad y el horario de la escuela de Bella, aún no había encontrado el momento adecuado. Pero se estaba haciendo cada vez más y más difícil simplemente no suplicarle para que fuera mi esposa. Lo que mantenía mi boca cerrada era el hecho de que su anillo ni siquiera estaba en la casa.

—Me alegra que no lo hicieras —dijo con entusiasmo, girándose para besarme rápidamente—. Edward, realmente es maravilloso. Y ver las respuestas…

—Lo sé —dije con un asentimiento—. Es como ver todo suceder de nuevo. —Apartándole el cabello del cuello, reí bajito contra su piel—. Te gusta, supongo.

—¡Sí! ¡Me encanta! Gracias —dijo efusivamente, cerrándolo, solo para abrirlo de regreso al inicio.

Ella apenas apartó los ojos de las páginas, incluso cuando nos cambiamos de posición en el sofá para que estuviera sentada entre mis piernas. Jalándola hacia mi pecho, leí sobre su hombro mientras ella leía las primeras cartas. Solo nuestra sencilla, amable y educada presentación trajo los recuerdos de dónde yo había estado, cómo ella me había hecho sentir.

— _¡Hola, sargento Masen! No me conoce. Mi nombre es Bella Swan._

— _Pero si nunca vuelvo a oír de nuevo de usted, señorita Swan, lo cual entiendo completamente… otra vez, gracias._

—Ladrona de galletas —dijo Bella con una risita, lo cual solo me hizo reír contra su hombro.

—¡Aún lo eres! —gruñí dramáticamente—. No todas las galletas llegan al recipiente.

—Es mi derecho como la cocinera, Edward —refutó, inclinándose cuando besé su mejilla.

Conversaciones fáciles para conocernos, lentamente cambiaron a historias reveladoras, amores del pasado, la muerte de mis padres y finalmente a las veinte preguntas, la última siendo la que cambió todo. Muros comenzaron a caer, el coqueteo empezó a aumentar y era jodidamente obvio que ambos nos estábamos enamorando al mismo tiempo. Y todo explotó cuando me hirieron.

—Joder, entonces todo cambió —dije bajito, negando con la cabeza ante los correos que siguieron luego de la charla por Skype donde ambos dijimos que nos amábamos por primera vez.

—Si —dijo ella lentamente y en voz baja, con un ligero asentimiento de su cabeza, pero luego se convirtió en una risita sexy como el infierno—. No puedo creo que hiciste que el médico te midiera la polla…

Gruñí ante el sonido de esa palabra escapando de sus labios y ante el hecho de que había estado tan drogado con los analgésicos para permitir que alguien lo hiciera. Mi frente tocó su hombro mientras ella se reía mucho más.

—El doctor preguntó, amor —bufé, negando con la cabeza pero manteniendo el rostro enterrado—. Había terminado de leer tus correos, estaba drogado por los analgésicos, así que tenía un gran problema en el momento. Cuando mencionó la reacción de mi cuerpo, la petición salió de mi boca antes de que pudiera detenerme.

Ella cerró el libro, lo colocó sobre la mesa y se giró para estar estómago con estómago.

—Ya sabes, sargento —ronroneó, sus ojos oscuros mientras me colocaba las manos en los hombros—, no podemos precisamente mostrarle este libro a nuestros hijos o nietos.

—O a nadie, mejor dicho —aclaré riendo, colocándole el cabello detrás de la oreja con una mano mientras la otra se metía debajo de mi camisa que ella estaba usando, deslizándose hacia su dulce trasero que apenas estaba cubierto en suave algodón—. No éramos precisamente…

—Aptos para todo público —terminó con un adorable bufido, pero luego se mordió el labio inferior—. Lo dijimos todo, ya sabes…

—Mm —tarareé contra sus labios—. Así fue. Y ni siquiera nos hemos acercado a hacer algunos de esos…

—Cierto… —dijo, restregando su cuerpo justo contra mi polla ahora creciente para hacerme estremecer—. Pero los que hicimos estuvieron tan, tan bien…

—Aún te ves tan jodidamente sexy en mis camisas —dije, agarrando su trasero para poder ponerla sobre mí.

—No puedo entrar en los ascensores al menos que estés conmigo —dijo con una sexy sonrisa y un meneo tortuosamente lento de sus caderas.

—¿Acaso nos duchamos solos ahora? —pregunté, sonriendo de lado mientras ella se cernía sobre mí. Su cabello cayendo alrededor de nosotros como una cortina, oliendo a limpio, a flores con un toque a las galletas que había horneado más temprano para llevarle a Charlie.

—No si no lo tenemos que hacer —rio, metiendo sus dedos en mi cabello—. Y no me hagas comenzar a decir sobre este lugar —dijo, señalando con su dedo alrededor—. ¿Hay algún lugar de esta casa que no hayamos profanado?

—Lo dudo —canturreé contra sus labios—. Pero estoy a favor de que lo repitamos. Ya sabes, solo en caso de que nos hayamos olvidado de algún lugar.

—Cierto.

—Dios, eres tan hermosa —suspiré, deslizando mi dedo por su pómulo mientras disfrutaba de su rostro dulce y bobo ligeramente cubierto por la lujuria. La combinación en ella era jodidamente espectacular.

Los ojos de Bella estaban pesados, pero su sonrisa se convirtió en cálida y deseosa. Su cuerpo se amoldó al mío cuando se inclinó para besarme. Mis manos subieron por sus muslos, sobre su trasero y debajo de su camisa.

—Me encantan tus manos sobre mí —susurró contra mis labios, solo para alejarse lo suficiente de mí para quitarse la camisa y tirarla al piso de la sala.

Mis manos no se detuvieron, siguieron simplemente tocando cada centímetro de ella. Sostuve sus senos en mis manos, mis pulgares rozando ligeramente sus pezones endurecidos solo para escuchar el dulce jadeo que ella siempre profería. Deslizando las yemas por su columna, las metí debajo de la cinturilla roja brillante y verde del culote que estaba usando.

Doblando mis piernas detrás de ella, susurré:

—Recuéstate.

Jalé sus piernas para que sus pies estuvieran sobre mi pecho. Agarrando su ropa interior, se la quité, lo cual me dejó con la mejor vista de su coño caliente y húmedo sobre mi pecho desnudo.

—Mira lo húmeda que estás, amor —ronroneé, toqueteando el interior de sus muslos con un solo dedo. Me mordí el labio inferior, tratando lo mejor que podía para no comérmela viva, pero estaba bastante seguro que fallaría—. ¿Cómo sucedió eso?

—Tus cartas, Edward —jadeó, su cabeza cayendo hacia atrás cuando mis dedos se deslizaron dentro de sus pliegues para burlarme de ella. Pude sentir su suave cabello contra mis piernas, las puntas cosquilleando mis pies—. Las cosas que me dijiste… termino siempre en este estado.

Sonreí, besando sus tobillos. Sus piernas se juntaron y sus caderas se alzaron, pero la detuve.

—No, no, dulzura. Ábrete para mí. Quiero ver a mis dedos follarte.

Sus piernas se abrieron, y el calor y la humedad que envolvían mis dedos mientras se deslizaban dentro de ella hicieron que profiriera una sarta de obscenidades. Mi pulgar encontró su clítoris, haciendo círculos en él y aplicando la presión suficiente para hacer que sus paredes se apretaran.

El cuerpo de Bella tembló de pies a cabeza en una gloriosa ola de necesidad.

—Más, cariño, por favor.

—¿Cuántos, Isabella? —le pregunté, mordiendo la piel de su pantorrilla—. ¿Cuántos dedos te dije que usaras?

—Umm… ah, joder —jadeó cuando agregué un segundo dedo dentro de ella.

—¿Cuántos, amor?

—Tres —respondió finalmente, su voz rasposa.

—Así es, tres. Mírame, nena —ordené—. Mírame hacerte correr…

La frente de mi chica estaba brillante de sudor cuando se sentó, pero su respiración era jadeante cuando saqué mis dedos de ella y lamí su sabor, solo para deslizarlos dentro de ella de nuevo, esta vez, con tres dedos. Joder, estaba tan húmeda, tan caliente, y tan, tan cerca mientras veía lo que mis manos le estaban haciendo, el sonido casi ahogando la música que se estaba reproduciendo en el fondo.

Utilizando mi otra mano, la abrí, encontrando su hinchado clítoris tan sensible. Comenzando con círculos lentos, lo provoqué, lo moví de un lado a otro, finalmente aplicando la suficiente presión para sentir su clímax casi alcanzar su punto de quiebre.

—Oh, dulzura. Córrete para mí —le supliqué porque necesitaba estar dentro de ella pronto.

Verla, sentirla y probarla me estaba volviendo loco. Estaba duro como el metal, pulsando hasta el punto de ser doloroso. Ella era demasiado hermosa, demasiado receptiva a mi toque para su propio bien. Era la personificación de sexy y sensual.

Sus paredes se apretaron duro. Su cabeza cayendo hacia atrás de nuevo mientras mi nombre llenaba la habitación. Pero fue su alzamiento de caderas, sus dedos apoyándose contra mí para levantarse y el tembloroso agarre de sus manos en sus muslos lo que me hizo sonreír triunfante. Todo su cuerpo tembló, sus dedos agarrando mis muñecas para apartarme. Cuando se sentó, pude sentir sus jugos contra la piel de mi estómago.

—Baja las piernas, cariño —dijo, inclinándose para quitarme el bóxer.

Con rápidos movimientos, nos movimos hasta que estuve sobre ella porque no podía esperar mucho más. Mirando hacia abajo al mismo tiempo que alzaba una de sus piernas entre nosotros, supe que no aguantaría mucho sin pedirle que fuera mía de todas las maneras, que fuera mi esposa. Pensé que podría esperar, pero había estado tan jodidamente equivocado. La amaba demasiado, la necesitaba demasiado para seguir retrasándolo.

Pero por ahora, todo lo pude decir fue:

—Feliz Navidad, mi dulzura. Te amo.


	171. Chapter 171

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia de _**Sarge's Girls.**_ Yo solo me encargo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Link del perfil de las autoras originales: https / www fanfiction net/ u / 4021263 / Sarge-s-Girls**

 **Link para la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8182137 / 1 / Coming-Home**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 171: Bella**

 **Martes… 28 de diciembre de 2010, 1:02 p. m.**

—¿Estás segura que tenemos todo lo que necesitamos? —preguntó Edward por segunda vez desde que dejamos la casa.

Me reí, girando hacia el estacionamiento del refugio animal. Estacionándome en un lugar cerca de la puerta, me giré en mi asiento para enfrentarlo.

—Cariño, ya pusimos el poste para rascar y desenvolvimos todos los juguetes. La caja de arena está llena y en la lavandería, los recipientes de comida y agua están en la esquina de la cocina, y tú tienes el nuevo collar, ¿cierto?

Asintió, riendo.

—Lo siento. Solo quiero que todo sea perfecto.

Era tan dulce, como un pequeño con su primera mascota.

Inclinándome, lo besé una vez y luego acuné su rostro.

—Lo será. No te preocupes tanto. Ahora. Vayamos a escoger un gatito.

En el minuto en que entramos por la puerta del refugio, sentí mi corazón oprimirse. Podía escuchar los perros adultos ladrar desde la gran habitación de atrás, y en un lado de la gran habitación principal, los gatos estaban maullando su propio coro. Ladridos chillones y maullidos provenían de la habitación del otro lado, la cual estaba identificada como Perritos & Gatitos, y allí fue a donde nos dirigimos.

—Buenas —dijo como saludo una anciana detrás del mostrador—. ¿En qué puedo ayudarlos?

Tomé la mano de Edward y lo llevé hacia el escritorio.

—Nos gustaría ver sus gatitos.

—Por supuesto —sonrió—. Están justo en aquella habitación. Siéntanse libres de mirar y si no ven a ninguno que les guste, los puedo llevar a ver a los gatos más viejos.

—Gracias —le dijo Edward, brindándole la sonrisa que siempre hacía a mi corazón acelerarse.

Cuando la puerta a la habitación más pequeña se cerró detrás de nosotros, el estruendo de sonidos provenientes de las otras habitaciones aminoró. La mayoría de los animales jóvenes en esta habitación estaban en silencio, ya fuera durmiendo o comiendo del pequeño recipiente en sus jaulas. Otros estaban sentados detrás de la puerta de la jaula, mirando la habitación, sus ojos se dirigieron hacia nosotros cuando entramos.

—Dios, hay demasiados —dije, tragándome el nudo en la garganta.

Aparte de todo, pude ver cuatro jaulas con varios cachorritos cada una y tres jaulas con gatitos. En una de las jaulas de cachorros, la mamá perra estaba alimentando a cuatro bebés que no podían tener más de dos semanas de nacidos. Eran de alguna raza mezclada. Aparte de ellos había una jaula con dos cachorritos que se veía que ya estaban casi listos para ser llevados a la sección de perros adultos del refugio. La tercera jaula de cachorritos eran obviamente bulldogs. Eran tan arrugados y tan feos que eran lindos.

En la última jaula, los cachorritos no se veían mucho más grandes que los primeros, en una inspección más cercana, la descripción en la parte inferior de la esquina de la jaula decía que eran de raza Habanés y tenían seis semanas de nacidos. Eran los cachorritos más lindos que había visto, con pelaje negro y sedoso, rostros adorables y las posibles expresiones más tristes. Tres estaban acurrucados uno sobre el otro, pero uno estaba apartado en un rincón solo. Su cabeza estaba apoyada sobre sus patas delanteras, una era blanca en las pezuñas combinando con la punta blanca de su hocico. Coloqué un dedo dentro de la jaula y acaricié su suave cabeza, sintiendo mi corazón romperse cuando la restregó contra el dedo una vez antes de alejarse.

Dedicándole una última mirada a ese precioso cachorrito, volví mi atención a Edward, quien estaba al otro lado de la pequeña habitación con los gatitos.

—¿Encontraste uno que te guste? —pregunté, deslizando mi brazo a través él.

Edward señaló con su cabeza hacia una caja, donde un gatito estaba solo, sentado justo cerca de las barras, maullando bajito. La descripción decía: "Hembra, seis semanas de nacida, domestica sin raza. Encontrada abandonada en la calle el 02/12/10".

—Iré a pedirle que la saque para nosotros —murmuré, apretando su brazo.

 _ **...**_

—Espera —le dijo Edward suavemente a la gatita mientras que cuidadosamente ponía el porta gato en el asiento trasero, apretando el cinturón de seguridad fuerte alrededor de él. La gatita maulló lastimosamente cuando Edward movió el porta gato hacia la posición—. Shh, Cookie. Está bien. Estarás bien.

Me giré en mi asiento.

—¿Cookie? —Alzando una ceja, no pude evitar la risa que proferí.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Le quedaba.

Mirando su adorable rostro, mejillas sonrojas por la vergüenza y una sonrisa infantil en sus labios, sonreí y asentí.

—Me gusta.

El sonrojo desapareció, y la sonrisa infantil se convirtió en su sonrisa de lado característica cuando se enderezó y cerró la puerta, caminando hacia el asiento del piloto. Justo antes de entrar al auto, dijo:

—¡Oh! Ya regreso. Me olvidé de los papeles.

Mientras estuvo dentro, me giré para ver a la gatita, tratando de calmar sus llantos al hablar suave. Viéndola caminar de un lado a otro cerca de la puerta del portador, no pude evitar sonreír. Edward había sido tan tierno cuando la señora del refugio había regresado a la habitación para sacarla por él.

— _De acuerdo —dijo la anciana cuando entró en la habitación—. Estás interesado en esta pequeña, ¿eh? —Ante el asentimiento de Edward, ella sonrió—. Ella tenía un grave caso de pulgas y piojos cuando llegó, así que le tratamos eso antes de que pudiera ser puesta para adopción. La pusimos apenas la semana pasada. Por alguna razón, hemos tenido una gran cantidad de personas interesadas en gatitos machos, pero no muchos por hembras. Así que ustedes son los primeros que han pedido verla, lo cual es una pena porque ella es encantadora, ¿cierto, cielo? —Sacó a la gatita maulladora de la jaula, acariciando su cabeza peluda suavemente—. Aquí tienes, jovencito._

 _Edward sonrió radiante y gentilmente tomó a la gata de las manos de la mujer._

— _¡Auch! Cuidado con las pezuñas, pequeña —la regañó sutilmente._

 _Todos comenzamos a movernos cuando la gatita subió por las mangas del suéter de Edward, pero para nuestra sorpresa, ella se puso sobre su hombro, clavando sus pezuñas en la tela mientras comenzaba a ronronear. Su cabeza estaba justo en su oreja y él sonrió._

— _Eso cosquillea. —Edward me miró—. ¿Qué piensas?_

 _Me reí bajito._

— _Creo que ella te ha elegido._

 _Él sonrió otra vez abiertamente y se giró hacia la señora del refugio._

— _Nos la llevamos._

Cinco minutos después, Edward abrió la puerta del auto y se montó, batiendo los papeles y sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—Lo siento. Quería que me diera una recomendación de un buen veterinario en el área, y ella estaba hablando por teléfono, así que tuve que esperar.

Encogiéndome de hombros, me giré hacia el frente. Me había girado hacia la gatito, quien todavía estaba maullando audiblemente, escuchándose tan solitaria.

—Tranquilo. Cookie me hizo compañía.

Edward sonrió.

—Bien. Vayamos a casa.

Le di un último vistazo al refugio mientras nos alejábamos. Sabía que no todos los perros y gatos serían adoptados por buenos hogares, pero mi corazón se estaba rompiendo por el pobre cachorrito que se veía tan solo en una jaula con sus hermanos.

 _«Tal vez algún día»,_ pensé con una sonrisa triste.


	172. Chapter 172

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia de _**Sarge's Girls.**_ Yo solo me encargo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Link del perfil de las autoras originales: https / www fanfiction net/ u / 4021263 / Sarge-s-Girls**

 **Link para la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8182137 / 1 / Coming-Home**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 172: Edward**

 **Seattle… miércoles, 29 de diciembre de 2010, 11:24 a. m.**

—La estás malcriando tanto, Edward —escuché desde el umbral de la puerta de la cocina—. La dejas hacer todo.

Sonreí y terminé de echar la comida de Cookie en su recipiente, todo mientras que el monstruito estaba subiendo por mi pierna. Cuando la gata alcanzó mi bolsillo y comenzó a meterse en él, reí.

—Se siente como si te estuviera robando el criminal más pequeño del mundo.

Bella rio y me la quitó de encima, colocándola a ella y al recipiente de comida en el suelo, en ese momento todos fuimos rápidamente olvidados.

—Bésame, sargento —ordenó—. Las chicas deberían llegar en cualquier momento.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estarás fuera? —pregunté, empapándome de la vista delante de mí, vaqueros ajustados, un suéter que se amoldaba a su figura con un poco de escote—. Mm, te ves deliciosa… —dije con voz ronca, lamiéndome los labios, colocándola sobre el mesón para poder meterme entre sus piernas.

—También tú —rio, deslizando un dedo por el medio de mi pecho desnudo, solo para juguetear con la hebilla de mis vaqueros—. Tal vez debería quedarme en casa…

El pánico salió a flote, pero hice lo mejor que pude para cubrirlo. Por más que me encantaría hacerla mía en el mesón de la cocina… de nuevo, necesitaba a mi bonita fuera de la casa. Hoy era un gran día. Un enorme día.

—Las decepcionarás —murmuré, inclinándome para distraerla besando un lado de su cuello.

Uñas rozaron ligeramente desde mi espalda hasta mis omóplatos, terminado en el borde de mis vaqueros, haciéndome poner los ojos en blanco. Joder, ella era buena.

—Vivirán —rio.

Me alejé para mirarla, sonriéndole de lado ante la mirada sin vergüenza en sus ojos.

—Ve, amor —me reí, pero por dentro, estaba alcanzando un segundo nivel de pánico—. Te lo recompensaré cuando llegues a casa. Te lo prometo.

—¿Oh, sí? ¿Cómo? —murmuró mientras presionaba sus labios contra los míos.

—Ahora, Isabella, ya sabes que no puedo divulgar todos mis secretos —canturreé, mordiéndole el labio inferior.

Joder, el puchero. Cabeza ladeada, mirada sexy como el demonio por debajo de largas pestañas, y ese labio inferior provocador, eran mi debilidad la mayoría de las veces. Pero ella no ganaría esta vez porque realmente, _realmente_ necesitaba que se fuera de la casa.

Suspiré pero le sonreí.

—No funcionará. Ve.

Y santa mierda, gracias a Dios por Alice, quien entró como un torbellino por la puerta principal.

—Bella, ¿estás listas?

—¡Sí! —Mi chica rio, besándome una vez más antes de bajarse grácilmente hacia el suelo de la cocina—. Te amo. Y espero que mantengas esa promesa, sargento.

—Sí, señora. También te amo —reí, pero tan pronto como las chicas traspasaron el umbral de la puerta principal y el auto arrancó, mis codos se apoyaron en el mesón de la cocina—. Mierda, eso estuvo cerca —gruñí, agarrándome el cabello en un puño mientras mi frente chocaba contra la cerámica con un golpe seco.

Mi teléfono sonó en mi bolsillo y lo saqué para ver que era Jasper.

—Hola, se fueron —respondí sin ningún preámbulo.

—Bien, estamos en eso. Nos vemos en tu casa dentro de una hora.

—Bien —suspiré, terminando la llamada y dirigiéndome hacia al dormitorio para buscar una camisa. Tenía un montón de cosas que hacer en esa hora.

 _ **...**_

—Ah, señor Masen —me saludó la mujer del refugio—. Él ya está listo para usted. Solo entraré y lo buscaré.

—Gracias —le dije, sonriéndole al mismo tiempo que me pasaba una mano por el cabello.

Ella regresó con una pequeña bola de pelaje negro en sus brazos. Era difícil distinguir la cabeza de la cola hasta que grandes ojos oscuros me miraron cuando me lo pasó.

—Hola, amiguito —susurré, agarrándolo mientras la mujer recibía todo mi papeleo listo. Un vistazo de rosa se vio, dándole un lametazo a mi nariz. _Tienes que amar el aliento de un cachorrito_. Reí, frotando su cabeza y dándole mi atención a la mujer detrás del mostrador.

—Está listo para que se lo lleve… bañado, libre de pulgas y con su primera ronda de vacunas. Pero necesitará traerlo de nuevo cuando sea momento de su otra dosis —explicó, riendo cuando me estremecí ante lo último—. Él no sentirá nada, lo prometo —rio, ante mi mirada de dolor.

Luego de un par de instrucciones más, varias firmas de papeles y la pasada de mi tarjeta de crédito, llevé a mi amiguito al auto, agradecido de que había pensado con anticipación lo suficiente para traer un portador. Ahora no era el momento para accidentes, estaba ya cerca de la hora en que iba a llegar Bella a casa. Además, mi Volvo solo tenía un par de meses de uso.

—No sé qué nombre te va a colocar ella, pequeño, pero vayamos a casa, ¿sí? —pregunté y fui respondido con una pequeña alzada de su cabeza y su pequeña lengua saliendo mientras jadeaba.

 _ **...**_

—Está todo listo, sargento —dijo Emmett, asomando su cabeza en la biblioteca—. Aunque, creo que la gata ya está planeando su muerte.

Me reí, miré el reloj y me pasé una mano por el cabello.

—Maldición, Edward, estás sudando como una mujerzuela en la iglesia —rio Jasper, palmeándome el hombro—. Relájate… esto es jodidamente perfecto. No hay manera de que Bella diga otra cosa aparte de sí.

Nuestros tres móviles sonaron alertando mensajes de texto y mi cabeza se alzó.

—Están en camino —advirtió Jasper.

—Lo que significa que nosotros nos vamos —dijo Emmett con una risa—. Lo harás bien, tío. No te preocupes. Deja que el collar lo diga todo.

—Eso fue brillante, por cierto —gritó Jasper antes de que la puerta principal fuese cerrada.

Solté una risa nerviosa, negando con la cabeza y decidí tocar algo, lo que fuera para relajarme. Movimiento desde mi vista periférica llamó mi atención y volteé para ver a Cookie y el nuevo cachorro en una pelea. Ella se le montó encima, solo para chillar cuando los dientes del cachorro se clavaron en su pata trasera.

El hecho de que ambos estuvieran en la biblioteca conmigo no pudo haber sido más perfecto, especialmente cuando escuché el auto lleno de mujeres en la entrada. El abrir de la puerta principal hizo que mis manos temblorosas hicieran un sonido discordante, pero comencé de nuevo. También hizo que la batalla en el suelo se detuviera.

—Hola, cariño —dijo Bella, pero su respiración se detuvo.

No pude evitar reír cuando se arrodilló enfrente del amiguito. Él definitivamente estaba más feliz de verla de lo que había estado conmigo todo el maldito día. No que lo pudiera culpar un poco.

—Edward, ¿qué hiciste? —preguntó, acunando al amiguito.

—Te prometí una sorpresa —le dije, esperando por eso porque ella ya estaba moviendo su collar. Me había asegurado que fuera lo suficientemente grande para que pudiera verlo porque no se quedaría en el amiguito una vez le pusiera un nombre.

Supe cuando finalmente se dio cuenta, porque grandes ojos marrones llorosos se alzaron hacia mí cuando giró el collar para enfrentarme, como si estuviera preguntando si era real.

En letra cursiva, la placa en forma de corazón estaba graba con un "¿Te casarías con nosotros?".

Arrodillándome enfrente de ella, abrí la pequeña caja de terciopelo que había estado pesando bastante en mi bolsillo por semanas, preguntándole simplemente:

—Entonces, ¿aceptas?


	173. Chapter 173

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia de _**Sarge's Girls.**_ Yo solo me encargo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Link del perfil de las autoras originales: https / www fanfiction net/ u / 4021263 / Sarge-s-Girls**

 **Link para la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8182137 / 1 / Coming-Home**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 173: Bella**

 **Seattle… miércoles, 29 de diciembre de 2010, 1:14 p. m.**

Abrí la puerta del pasajero del auto de Alice y me bajé, con Rose detrás de mí así podía tomar mi asiento.

Nuestra risa saliendo mientas Alice terminaba su historia.

—Sí, mi alumno de primer grado se giró hacia mí y me dijo: "¡Eso fue lo que ella dijo!".

Riendo, negué con la cabeza.

—Gracias por el almuerzo, señoritas.

—¡Adiós, Bella! —dijeron al unísono, haciéndome reír cuando Alice tocó la bocina una vez antes de salir de la entrada.

Cuando abrí la puerta principal, pude escuchar a Edward tocando el piano, aunque la música se detuvo por un momento antes de reiniciar al comienzo de mi canción. Sonriendo, solté mi bolsa en el sofá y miré alrededor buscando a la gatita. Sin encontrar nada, caminé por la sala hacia la biblioteca, imaginándome que la encontraría con Edward.

—Hola, cariño —dije con una sonrisa cuando entré en la habitación. Comencé a preguntarle si se había divertido con los chicos cuando un movimiento en el suelo llamó mi atención. Cuando miré no solo al nuevo bebé de Edward sino también a una bola de pelo negro, jadeé.

Arrodillándome, tendí mi mano hacia el cachorrito y lo dejé olfatear mis dedos. Él lamió un par de veces, su pequeña cola moviéndose furiosamente mientras me dedicaba un pequeño ladrido. Cuidadosamente alzándolo y acurrucándolo contra mi pecho, giré la cabeza un poco para que lamiera mi mentón y no mis labios.

—Edward —dije—, ¿qué hiciste?

Mientras el cachorro atacaba mi mentón con besos perrunos, sentí un pesado dije en su collar chocando contra mi pecho. Alejé al cachorro un poco para poder agarrar el corazón adjunto a su pequeño collar azul.

—Te prometí una sorpresa —dijo Edward bajito.

Cuando finalmente pude ver la cosa, mi corazón se saltó un latido. Temí por un momento que no fuera capaz de respirar.

 _¿Te casarías con nosotros?_ Estaba grabado en el corazón plateado.

Respirando temblorosamente, sentí las lágrimas inundarme los ojos mientras giraba el collar para que enfrentara a Edward. Estaba teniendo problemas para procesarlo…

... hasta que lo vi hincado frente a mí, abriendo una icónica pequeña caja negra mientras preguntaba:

—Entonces, ¿aceptas?

No dudé, ni siquiera miré a lo que sabía tenía que ser un anillo. Mientras las lágrimas me corrían por las mejillas, asentí.

—¡Sí! ¡Por supuesto que acepto!

La sonrisa de Edward era tan grande como la que sabía que estaba en mi rostro mientras se ponía de pie y sacaba el anillo de la cajita. Finalmente bajé la mirada cuando alzó una de sus manos y tomó mi izquierda, dejándome sostener al nuevo cachorro con la derecha.

El anillo era precioso, platino o seguramente oro blanco, un diamante redondo en el medio con cinco diamantes más pequeños puesto en la banda a ambos lados. Miré mientras Edward lo ponía en mi dedo, donde encajaba perfectamente.

—Es precioso —dije, tragando el nudo en la garganta cuando alcé la mirada para verlo.

Edward negó con la cabeza.

—Es bonito, pero apenas es parafernalia en la mujer más hermosa que he visto.

Cuando agarré su camisa con mi reciente mano adornada y lo jalé hacia mí, el ladrante cachorro entre nosotros comenzó a moverse para bajarse. Riendo contra los labios de Edward, saqué al animal de entre nosotros y lo puse en el suelo, liberando mi otra mano.

—Te amo —le dije a Edward, mi voz baja y un poco ronca mientras subía ambos brazos y los ponía alrededor de su cuello.

Edward envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mí, jalándome más cerca. Mis ojos se mantuvieron abiertos y fijos en los suyos mientras él rozaba sus labios con los míos, una, dos veces, tardando un poco en el tercer beso mientras respirábamos en el otro. Finalmente, cuando pensé que podía combustionar debajo de su avasalladora mirada, él gruñó y subió una mano desde mi cintura hacia mi cuello. Sus dedos enredados en mi cabello, inclinado mi cabeza para capturar mis labios una vez más, profundizando el beso esta vez cuando mis ojos se cerraron.

Besar a Edward era una experiencia sensual. Cada toque, cada probada, cada movimiento… él me envolvía todos los sentidos y me consumía desde adentro hacia afuera mientras su lengua se metía y masajeaba, probando la mía. Justo cuando pensé que tal vez me iba a desmayar por falta de aire, él se alejó. Apenas dándome tiempo para recuperar la respiración, se inclinó, capturando mi labio superior en un beso succionador antes de dirigirse hacia el inferior, mordiéndolo gentilmente antes de alejarse otra vez, dejándome sin respiración nuevamente.

Cuando inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo y presionó su frente contra la mía, su emotivo «También te amo», me llevó a las lágrimas de nuevo.

Él se alejó, arqueando una ceja mientras alzaba una mano para secar las gotas en mis mejillas.

—Lágrimas de felicidad —expliqué con una risa temblorosa, sorbiendo mi de repente mocosa nariz.

Edward rio, llevándome con él mientras se sentaba, retrocediendo hasta que estuvimos recostado contra el sofá.

—De acuerdo —dijo, sonriendo—. Lágrimas de felicidad están permitidas.

Me reí y luego volví mi atención hacia los animales, quienes recientemente estaban en un juego de perseguimiento y ataque.

—¿Cómo supiste? —pregunté, mirando alternamente entre el cachorrito y Edward.

—Oh, Isabella —bufó, negando con la cabeza—. Te conozco, cielo. Estaba escrito tan claro como el día por tu rostro ayer cuando lo vimos, y es un _él_ , por cierto.

Sonriendo tímidamente, dije:

—No pensé que te habías dado cuenta. —Me encogí de hombros—. No lo pude evitar. Se veía tan malditamente solo allí por su cuenta. Pero se trataba de ti y de conseguir el gatito del que habíamos hablado, así que me convencí a mí misma de que encontraría una buena casa.

Edward sonrió.

—Y así fue. La señora del refugio dijo que tenía seis semanas de nacido, y es tuyo para que lo nombres. ¿Alguna idea?

Frunciendo los labios, lo pensé un poco. Tenía a Cookie la gatita, nombrada por la primera cosa que realmente nos había unido a Edward y a mí. Pensando sobre nuestro comienzo, intenté pensar en algunos nombres apropiados.

Nada parecía encajar hasta que recordé una línea de la primera carta que Edward me había enviado. Él había dicho: "¡Volaría un edificio por caramelos de menta!", eso me había parecido particularmente chistoso porque allí estaba él, un sargento del ejército y estaba diciendo que llegaría a ese extremo por algunos pequeños caramelos rojos y blancos.

—Peppermint —murmuré, riendo divertida—. Pero dile Pepper para abreviarlo ya que él es negro con algunas manchas en blanco.

Edward sonrió.

—Esos caramelos eran los mejores —dijo, apretando su brazo a mi alrededor—. No esperaba que los enviaras, pero lo hiciste. —Mirando al cachorrito, sonrió—. Pepper le queda, creo.

—¿Crees que estarán bien juntos? —pregunté, mirando mientras Cookie y Pepper rodaban por el suelo, ladrando y maullándose mutuamente—. Es decir, el dicho dice _pelean como perros y gatos…_

Edward asintió.

—Lo busqué anoche para estar seguro. Ambos son bastantes jóvenes, así que crecerán juntos y serán amigos. Además, nos tendrán a nosotros —dijo, bajando la mirada hacia mí y sonriendo—. Los ayudaremos juntos.

 _Juntos_ … sí, me encantaba eso.

—Entonces juntos —acepté con un asentimiento, sonriendo mientras apoyaba mi cabeza en el hombro de Edward.

El silencioso «Siempre» fue como una caricia cálida, llegando hasta mi propio centro.

Alcé la mirada de los animales jugando al nuevo anillo en mi dedo y luego miré alrededor de la habitación que verdaderamente se había convertido en nuestra hacía dos meses cuando Edward había llegado por primera vez. Se había sentido como si ese día nunca llegaría, aun así lo había hecho. Ya habíamos enfrentado tanto juntos y sabía que enfrentaríamos mucho más mientras los años pasaran, siempre.

Mientras miraba alrededor, no estaba siquiera segura de que "siempre" sería suficiente. Pero por ahora…

Era perfecto.


	174. Chapter 174

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia de _**Sarge's Girls.**_ Yo solo me encargo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Link del perfil de las autoras originales: https / www fanfiction net/ u / 4021263 / Sarge-s-Girls**

 **Link para la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8182137 / 1 / Coming-Home**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 174: Epílogo**

18 de junio de 2011

Mi Edward,

Estoy tomando un par de minutos de un día total y complemente alocado para poner mis pensamientos y sentimientos en palabras. Estoy sentada en la vieja habitación de Alice, la cual se ha convertido en el centro de la novia. Las demás están haciendo otras cosas. Mi mamá de hecho está teniendo un almuerzo temprano con Phil, Sue y mi papá, lo cual me hace reír. Es la primera vez desde mi graduación de la universidad que mis padres han pasado un tiempo juntos. Supongo que mi boda es una buena razón.

 _Mi boda._

Casi tengo problemas creyéndolo.

Cuando comencé a escribir esta carta, recordé de nuevo por qué escogimos esta fecha. Hoy se cumple un año desde el día que nos conocimos en persona. Hace un año, mi futuro cambió permanentemente y nunca he estado más contenta sobre eso. Supe en el momento en que me enamoré de ti que mi vida había sido alterada. Bella Swan como persona había sido alterada. De repente, tenía a alguien que significaba más para mí que cualquier otra persona, incluyéndome. Tú te convertiste en el centro de mi mundo. De todas las personas en este mundo, tú eres a quien yo me dirijo. Me has enseñado tanto sobre la vida y el amor e incluso a través de los momentos cuando la oscuridad amenazó mi mundo, tú siempre fuiste mi luz. Antes de conocerte, pensé que sabía lo que era el amor, pero hasta que entraste a mi vida, no sabía nada. Ahora soy quien soy por ti, y no hay nadie más quien quisiera ser. Tu amor me calienta de adentro hacia afuera, recorriéndome por completo para tocar cada parte de mi vida.

Todos los días, me despierto agradeciéndole a Dios por ti. Me has dado tanto en los últimos quince meses. Has sido mi luz guiadora cuando estuve perdida. Has sido mi consuelo durante todos mis problemas y penas. Y has sido mi roca. Ha habido tantos momentos cuando quise darme por vencida, y entonces tú me diste esperanza y fe.

Lo eres todo para mí, Edward Anthony Masen. Me haces una mejor persona. Te prometo siempre amarte y siempre atesorarte en mi corazón. Siempre estaré aquí para ti cuando me necesites, y siempre te amaré sin importar lo que se nos presente en la vida.

Estoy tan agradecida con Carlisle y Esme por ofrecer su patio trasero y permitirnos la boda que queremos. No se me ha permitido verlo todo, pero sé que es sencillo y hermoso, como nuestro amor. No puedo esperar para caminar del brazo de mi padre para verte al final del pasillo. Más importante, no puedo esperar para hacer lo que he soñado hacer desde el momento en que me enamoré de ti y eso es proclamar mi amor enfrente de nuestros amigos y familia y convertirme en tu esposa.

Eres mi alma gemela, Edward y te prometo amarte hasta el día en que la eternidad se termine. Soy…

Eternamente tuya,

Bella.

 _ **...**_

18 de junio de 2011

Mi hermosa Isabella.

He hecho un trato con Charlie. Él te va a dar esta carta antes de que camines por el pasillo. Se supone que no nos podemos ver antes de la boda… lo cual es chistoso porque hemos vivimos juntos desde hace mucho tiempo dados este punto. De favor, se supone que convenza a los chicos para un fin de semana largo ir a un viaje de pesca. Luego de la luna de miel, por supuesto.

Pasillo. Luna de miel. Jesús, Bella, ¡nos vamos a casar! En menos de un par de horas, serás mi esposa, la señora de Edward Masen. Por más que lo quiera, por más que lo quise desde el segundo en que posé mis ojos en ti hace un año hoy, estoy muerto de miedo. Lo quiero todo contigo, mi dulzura. Todo. Quiero todo lo que la vida pueda brindarnos, peleas y reconciliaciones, festividades y viajes… escuela, carreras, hijos, una casa propia. Todo, Bella.

No puedo esperar para verte caminar por el pasillo, amor. Sé que te verás espectacular. Siempre te ves así, pero las chicas y tu madre siguen provocándome. Ellas bajan absolutamente mudas. Me ha tomado todo en mí para no subir y robarte un beso. Sé que estás tan nerviosa como yo, pero aun así… no lo estamos. Esto era lo que queríamos. Algo sencillo. Algo con solo familia y nuestros amigos. Algo tranquilo y perfecto, como nos enamoramos.

Parece una eternidad desde que estaba en el infierno en la tierra, cuando no podía hacer promesas, sin importar lo mucho que quería hacerlas. Nuestro camino fue largo, un poco con obstáculos y completamente la mejor cosa que jamás me pasó. Recuerdo perfectamente el momento en que me enamoré de ti y lo maravilloso y atemorizante que era todo al mismo tiempo. Recuerdo la primera vez que vi tu rostro y lo nerviosos que estábamos, pero solo por un momento porque simplemente estábamos destinados. Recuerdo la primera vez que pude prometer todo.

Isabella, quiero hacerte promesas diferentes. Te juro, que nadie se interpondrá entre nosotros. Te juro que sin importar lo difícil que la vida se ponga, siempre seremos tú y yo. Te juro que siempre serás la mujer más hermosa que alguna vez he visto. Y te prometo que sin importar lo que la vida nos brinde, siempre te amaré hasta mi último aliento.

Mientras esta boda se acercaba cada vez más y más, mis padres han estado en mis pensamientos. Ellos te hubieran adorado, dulzura. Mi mamá, especialmente. Por mucho, mucho tiempo, envidié lo que ellos tenían, un amor que superaba todo, incluso la muerte. Frecuentemente me preguntaba si lo que ellos tenían era extraño. Tal vez lo era, pero al parecer también tuve suerte. He encontrado a mi mejor amiga, mi puerto seguro y mi otra mitad. Me llevó un largo tiempo darme cuenta, pero sé que estarían felices por mí. Espero que nos miren desde allá arriba hoy mientras decimos nuestros votos, sabiendo que ellos me enseñaron lo que el amor real podía ser y que soy muy feliz.

No puedo esperar para verte, Bella. Estaré esperando al final del pasillo.

Tienes mi corazón, siempre.

Edward.

 _ **...**_

9 de marzo de 2013

Futuro papi,

No puedo dormir porque tu hijo sigue pinchando mi costado cada vez que me acuesto, así que decidí tomarme un momento para escribir algunos de los pensamientos que están rondando mi cabeza.

Una cosa que tal vez no sepas sobre mí es que cuando era pequeña, jugaba a pretender. Fingía cocinar y limpiar y ser una mamá de mis muñecas. En mi juego, me imaginaba un hombre, un esposo. Él era valiente y fuerte y muy guapo. Y me amaba.

Era un sueño, y algunos puede que lo llamaran un tonto cuento de hadas o los anhelos inmaduros de una niña que amaba el romance… pero yo lo llamaba mi vida porque tú eres el hombre de mis sueños.

Tú eres el primero en sostenerme cuando estoy asustada.

Tú eres mi apoyo cuando dudo de mí misma.

Tú eres quien me hizo una madre.

También eres quien todavía deja su ropa en el suelo. (Solo para mantenerlo real…)

Pero no puedo evitar pensar en las cosas con las que no soñé…

No soñé que escucharía a mi esposo tararear la canción que me escribió mientras me adormecía hasta dormirme.

No soñé que mi esposo compraría un diario para su hijo aún no nacido y escribiría cartas para él porque sabe lo mucho que la escritura significa para la madre de ese niño.

No soñé que mi esposo sería mi masajista personal, masajeando cada parte de mi cuerpo cansado, adolorido e hinchado mientras crecía y crecía con nuestro hijo.

El doctor dijo que estamos a días de ser padres, aun así ambos sabemos que hemos sido padres desde el momento en que concebimos a Anthony Charles en nuestro aniversario de boda. Tú me pruebas eso cada día cuando pasas un par de minutos leyéndole y hablándole como si ya estuviera aquí y en tus brazos. Él reconoce tu voz y responde cada vez con patadas en mi vientre creciente. Sabe que tú eres su papi, y ya te ama.

Más que nada, quiero que sepas que te amo más de lo que jamás soñé. Tú eres mi corazón, mi vida, mi mejor amigo, mi alma gemela… y serás el mejor padre que jamás pude haber deseado para mi hijo.

Gracias por hacer realidad mis sueños.

Todo mi amor,

Bella.

 _ **...**_

13 de marzo de 2013

¡Por fin estás dormida, señora Masen!

Luego de solo dos días, tengo totalmente bajo control esto de ser papá. Lo prometo. De acuerdo, Anthony me peleó como por cinco minutos, pero justo ahora, me está mirando mientras estudio para mi examen mañana. Pero imagino que si lo tuviste por nueve meses, puedo manejar algunas largas noches de sesiones de estudio/alimentación/eructos/cambios de pañales. Lo que sea. Tómate la noche, mi dulzura.

Dios, él es tan hermoso, Bella. ¡No puedo creer que nosotros lo hicimos! Lo miro y nos veo a ambos… mi cabello, mis manos, pero tus ojos y tu adorable nariz. Sé que los padres están ciegos, pero maldición, hicimos un buen trabajo con él, amor. Es maravilloso. Es perfecto, lo mejor de nosotros.

Quiero que nuestro hijo lo tenga todo. Es abrumante, el futuro que veo. Quiero que crezca sabiendo que lo amamos incondicionalmente, que sostenerlo por primera vez me dejó sin aliento y que él no puedo hacer nada mal. Quiero que tenga tu fortaleza, tu corazón y tu habilidad para amar sin cuestionamiento. Quiero que sea seguro y valiente, inteligente y divertido y no puedo esperar para saber si le gustarán los libros como a ti, o la música como a mí. Aunque, tocarle su canción de cuna hace un minuto lo calmó, así que tal vez esa sea una señal.

Si pensaba que te amaba antes de que Anthony llegara, estaba completamente equivocado, Bella. Tan, tan equivocado. Verte con él hace que me duela el corazón. No sabía que alguien pudiera amar tanto. Pero ustedes dos me han demostrado que el amor no solo aumenta, se expande, cambia, y se convierte en algo completamente diferente. Tú ya eres tan buena con él. Y el brillo en tu hermoso rostro es simplemente… exquisito.

Solo quería agradecerte, amor. Me has dado más de lo que alguna vez pensé que tendría, más de lo que pensé que merecía. Tengo que regresar a estudiar y creo que tendré que tocarle la canción a Anthony de nuevo… se está inquietando un poco.

Los amo a los dos mucho, muchísimo.

Edward.

 _ **...**_

18 de junio de 2014

¡Feliz aniversario y feliz cumpleaños temprano!

"Te amo" realmente no comienza a explicar mis sentimientos por ti. Ese amor se ha vuelto más profundo con el pasar de los años. Cuando nos casamos hace tres años no sabíamos lo que el futuro nos depararía, pero estábamos emocionados y seguros que fuera lo que fuese, terminaríamos juntos. Y así fue. Cuando pienso en el día de nuestra boda, pienso en lo llenos de esperanza y amor y emoción que estábamos. Amo eso incluso ahora, eso no ha cambiado.

Una de las cosas que más amo de ti es lo mucho que tienes los pies sobre la tierra. Incluso cuando las cosas alrededor de nosotros están alocadas, puedo apoyarme en ti y sentir el consuelo y la seguridad en tus brazos. Tú eres mi roca, mi lugar seguro. Puedo confiarte mi vida, la vida de nuestro hijo, mis sentimientos locos, mis miedos, mis sueños. Y tú eres merecedor de esa confianza.

Cuando recuerdo los últimos tres años, sonrío por los buenos tiempos y siento las lágrimas aparecer mientras pienso en los tiempos difíciles. Pero ha sido una hermosa vida. Me gusta pensar que las alegrías que hemos vivido son mucho más dulces por las dificultades que hemos enfrentado. Hemos pasado por tantas cosas juntos… comprar una nueva casa fue un largo y arduo proceso. Equilibrar mi trabajo y escritura con tu escuela no fue fácil. Más importante, tuve un hermoso y maravilloso hijo. Me gustaría decir que siempre lo hicimos todo perfectamente, pero eso no sería cierto. Pero siempre hemos manejado cada situación juntos, como un equipo. Y cuando los sentimientos han sido heridos, nos hemos disculpado y arreglado las cosas en nuestra relación.

Hoy, en nuestro aniversario, me doy cuenta que estamos una vez más completamente inconscientes de lo que los próximos tres… o treinta… años puedan traer. Pero mientras sigamos por ese camino, sé que estaremos juntos y tú estarás justo a mi lado, sosteniendo mi mano, y no puedo imaginar mi vida de otra manera.

Te amo, Edward, ahora y para siempre.

Bella.

 _ **...**_

18 de junio de 2014

Feliz aniversario, señora Masen…

No puedo creer que ya hemos estado casados por tres años. Parece que fue ayer cuando recibí esa primera carta de parte de esta entrometida maestra. En un pestañear, me enamoré completa e irrevocablemente de ella.

Tú fuiste la persona más dulce y más hermosa que había visto jamás… y aún lo eres. Y no me arrepiento de nada de lo que nos llevó a terminar juntos… no me arrepiento de una carta, ni de una llamada telefónica y ciertamente no me arrepiento de haberme mudado a un lugar al que nunca había estado. Mi madre solía decirme que siguiera mi corazón. Lo hice, y valió tanto la pena.

Los últimos años no han sido fáciles. Con la universidad, tu trabajo y agregando a Anthony a la mezcla, ha sido enloquecedor. Pero te prometí algo el día de nuestra boda. Te prometí que siempre regresaríamos a nosotros, y hemos hecho un maravilloso trabajo. Nos hemos reconciliado luego de cada pelea, hemos tomado grandes decisiones como una familia y siempre hemos hecho tiempo para nosotros. Nada me hace más feliz que los sábados por la mañana, pijamas, caricaturas, y waffles caseros… solo nosotros tres.

Sin embargo, por más que ame a nuestro hermoso e inteligente hijo, realmente no puedo esperar para tener a mi esposa sola este fin de semana. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que he podido tomarme mi tiempo contigo. Y planeo hacerlo. Quiero sacarte, exhibirte y luego traerte de vuelta al hotel y desvestirte. Quiero que te pongas un vestido, mi bonita, porque elegí el edificio más alto de Seattle. Sus ascensores son realmente lentos y estamos en el último piso. Sé que no te has olvidado, porque aún esbozas la sonrisa más sexy cada vez que entramos a uno, así que prepárate, amor.

Planeo consentirte, Bella. Tú me has consentido lo suficiente en nuestras vidas que te mereces esto y mucho más. Puede que no lo creas, pero es cierto. Me has dado una familia, un hermoso hogar y un maravilloso hijo. Soportar a dos hombres desastrosos las veinticuatro horas del día, los siete días a la semana, con el horario de la escuela y con más ruido del que esperabas.

Así que, señora Masen, estos próximos dos días son todos sobre ti. El primer cumpleaños que pasé contigo ni siquiera se acercará a lo que planeo para ti. Esta vez, no quiero jugar a los turistas. Quiero visitar todos los viejos lugares que te hacen gritar mi nombre e inventar unos nuevos. Quiero que la mujer más hermosa se envuelva alrededor de mí sin nada entre nosotros, sin temor de despertar al bebé y sin preocupaciones de tener que planear el siguiente día. Nada de planes, ropas, ni preocupaciones. ¿Entendido, Isabella?

Las personas solían decirme que las cosas se enfrían luego de que has estado con alguien por un par de años, pero están equivocados. O tal vez somos diferentes… porque te amo y te deseo lo mismo ahora que la primera vez que hablé por Skype contigo, el primer día que pude besarte, el día en que te casaste conmigo y el día en que diste a luz a mi hijo.

Te amo, Bella. Feliz aniversario, mi dulzura.

Tienes mi corazón, siempre.

Edward.

 _ **...**_

23 de abril de 2015

Edward,

¡Sácalo! ¡Sácalo!

Eso es lo que está pasando por mi cabeza en estos momentos. *risa* No es romántico, pero bueno… estoy en un hospital, esperando para tener al bebé número dos… no me estoy sintiendo romántica en el momento.

Eso no significa que no me sentí con ganas de escribirte una carta de amor…

No puedo creer que para mañana a esta hora (esperemos…), estaremos sosteniendo a otro bebé. Este embarazo no fue tan fácil como el primero, pero sé que valdrá la pena cuando finalmente conozcamos a nuestro pequeño Jonathan Christopher o Elizabeth Marie. Cada preocupación… nada de eso importará cuando él o ella estén finalmente aquí.

Tú estás con Anthony en este momento, poniéndolo a dormir. Cuando te fuiste con él más temprano, su lloriqueo de "¡Mami! ¡Mami!" y sus lágrimas casi me rompieron. Solo tiene dos años. Realmente no entiende por qué estoy en el hospital y por qué no se puede quedar conmigo. Sé que está con su papi y eso ayuda. Y una vez que te vayas, él va a estar rodeado de familiares. Las tías Rose y Alice, los tíos Emmett y Jasper… sin mencionar al "abuelo" Charlie y la "abuela" Sue. "Neenee" Renee y Phil estarán allí cuando se despierte en la mañana.

Pero aun así mi corazón duele porque no puedo estar con él.

¿Puedes creer que han pasado dos años desde que estuvimos en este mismo hospital para tener a nuestro primer bebé? El tiempo ha pasado volando. Pero no puedo estar más feliz por cómo han transcurrido nuestras vidas.

Eres un excelente papá, Edward. Cada vez que te veo colocando bloques, empujando columpios o cantando con _Los Backyardigans,_ incluso si él no lo entiende todo, mi corazón se salta un latido. Cuando él se cae, tú estás allí para calmarlo. Cuando él tiene éxito, tú eres su mayor animador, como siempre has sido el mío. No tengo dudas que cuando este pequeño o pequeña nazca, serás igual de maravilloso que como lo eres con Anthony, y no podría amarte más por eso.

Gracias por hacer mi trabajo como madre mucho más fácil. Has tomado la universidad un poco más lento de lo que habíamos pensando solo para ayudarme con Anthony para que así pudiera seguir dando clases. Estoy lista para estar en casa con mis dos hijos por un tiempo. Gracias por entender y por calmar mis preocupaciones sobre tomarme un año sabático. Tu apoyo significa el mundo para mí.

Te amo, Edward, muchísimo.

Con amor,

Bella.

 _ **...**_

26 de abril de 2015

Mi querida Bella,

Oh, lo has hecho ahora. Es una niña. Elizabeth Marie. Ella se parece tanto a ti, nena. Y le pertenezco, igual que a su hermosa madre.

Dios, aunque estuve tan asustado. Estos fueron unos nueves meses duros. Hubo momentos cuando pensé que mi corazón se rompería por la preocupación que caminaría de un lugar al otro hasta abrir un hueco en el suelo. Estoy bastante seguro que las enfermeras del hospital me odiaban para cuando todo terminó, porque estaba tan irritante como Anthony cuando no ha tomado su siesta de la tarde. Solo que peor, con lenguaje obsceno… y amenazas a sus bienestares. Me estaba volviendo loco, Bella. No sé lo que hubiera hecho si algo te hubiera sucedido a ti o a Ellie. Estoy bastante seguro que Anthony y yo estaríamos completamente perdidos en este mundo sin ti. He luchado en la guerra y eso no fue ni de cerca tan atemorizante como lo fue verte luchar estas últimas semanas.

Pero cuando Ellie nació todo estuvo bien. En el momento en que la sostuve, estuve perdido. Justo como cuando sostuve a nuestro hijo la primera vez, sostener a nuestra hija hizo que un terremoto ocurriera dentro de mí. Ambos son pequeños milagros que me tienen maravillado la mayoría de los días. Ambos me hacen sentir vulnerable pero como un superhéroe al mismo tiempo. No sé cómo explicarlo, pero es el sentimiento más maravilloso y afloja rodillas en el mundo.

Sé que estás preocupada sobre tomarte un año sabático. No quiero que lo estés. Deberías tomarte tiempo para estar con nuestros hijos, Bella. Te lo mereces. Ellos lo merecen. Es una pavada. Nunca tuviste que realmente trabajar en lo absoluto, pero nos las arreglamos muy bien. Ahora es tiempo. Hazlo sabiendo que te apoyo por completo. Tú has apoyado mis decisiones para que extendiera mis clases, así que yo puedo apoyarte en esto.

Tú eres _lo mejor_ que me ha pasado. Te amo, nena.

Siempre,

Edward.

 _ **...**_

12 de junio de 2016

Mi graduado…

Qué largo camino ha sido para ti, cariño. Comenzaste tu carrera universitaria hace cinco años y medios y finalmente has terminado. Sé que la pudiste haber terminado hace un año, pero debido a nuestra familia, pospusiste tus necesidades, como siempre has hecho.

Estoy tan orgullosa de ti, Edward. Eres excelente en la universidad, ¡como si tuviera alguna duda, señor listillo!, y todo mientras fuiste un fantástico esposo y un padre para Anthony y Ellie. Ahora, te estás graduando con honores. Tus padres estarían tan orgullosos como yo lo estoy, cariño, tan orgullosos como mis padres, Sue, Phil, Esme y Carlisle, sin mencionar a nuestros amigos.

Ahora tenemos mucho que celebrar. Hoy, eres un egresado de la universidad. En solo una semana, estaremos casados por cinco años (¡no parece real!) y cumplirás treinta y dos años. Nunca he estado más feliz de ser tu esposa y la madre de nuestros dos hermosos hijos. Y cuando llegue agosto, estarás trabajando en la misma escuela que Alice y yo. Es algo con lo cual fantaseé hace años, cuando recién comenzaste la universidad, caminar por el pasillo juntos cada días antes de la escuela, escaparnos al armario del conserje en el almuerzo… ¡no puedo esperar! Será difícil dejar a Anthony y Ellie con una niñera, pero al menos esa niñera es Esme. Ahora que ella y Carlisle se han mudado a Seattle para estar cerca de Alice, Jasper y sus tres niños, ella está jugando a la abuela cariñosa y será la niñera oficial no solo de sus propios nietos, sino también de las dos niñas de Rose y Emmett. Será una mujer ocupada, pero sé que no lo cambiaría por nada.

Celebrando cinco años de matrimonio, me encanta lo contenta que estoy con mi vida. Me encanta cómo estamos juntos, que aún tengamos cosas de qué hablar. Me encanta que aún podamos hacernos reír mutuamente porque nos conocemos tan bien. Me encanta que me entiendas cuando tengo un pensamiento fuera de lo común y que en muchas ocasiones, tú tengas ese mismo pensamiento fuera de lo común. Me encanta cómo somos un equipo. Me encanta que nuestros hijos te amen tanto. Me encanta que aprendiste a cocinar solo para darme un descanso, incluso aunque es algo que me gusta hacer. Me encanta que disfrutemos muchas de las mismas cosas, pero que también estemos bien con tener nuestros intereses separados.

Sobre todo, te amo. Estoy agradecida por cada día que estamos juntos. Los últimos cinco años han parecido muy cortos, y estoy agradecida de tener el resto de nuestras vidas para celebrar juntos.

Siempre, Bella.

 _ **...**_

2 de junio de 2016

Mi dulzura,

Realmente necesito agradecerte. Sin ti, no me estaría graduando hoy. Sin ti, no me hubiera esforzado y esforzado para estar donde estoy. Tampoco tendría, tanto, tanto en mi vida.

Soy un hombre agradecido, mi amor. Tengo dos inteligentes y adorables hijos que somos nosotros mejorados. Anthony es como tú, todo inteligente y sarcástico. Verlos a los dos hablar sobre todo y nada en el desayuno es la mejor parte de mi día. Ellie es callada como yo, ya mostrando señales que le encanta la música y no puedo esperar para enseñarle. Estoy seguro de que será mi mejor estudiante. En la vida.

Tengo esta hermosa y comprensiva esposa que me dice que me ama, me _muestra_ que me ama cada minuto del día. Y ahora, puedo finalmente relajarme. La parte difícil ha terminado. Y gracias por estar en cada paso del camino. Honestamente no creo que hubiera podido hacerlo sin ti. Hubo momentos en que quise renunciar, momentos cuando los niños estuvieron enfermos y me había ido a clases sin dormir un poco, y momentos donde no estaba seguro que valiera la pena el esfuerzo, pero tú estuviste allí para recordarme por qué estaba esforzándome, para empujarme. Y maldición, me encantaba cuando me ayudabas a estudiar, aunque no estoy seguro de que aprendía mucho, a excepción de cómo te veías abierta y desnuda sobre el escritorio en la habitación del piano. ¿Pasé ese examen, señora Masen?

Pronto, nena, tendremos el mismo horario, la misma ruta al trabajo y las mismas metas. Es de lo que siempre hablamos, lo que siempre quisimos. ¿Cuán afortunado fue que el señor Evans se retirara el mismo año en que yo terminaba la universidad? No puedo creer que me haré cargo del departamento de música el próximo otoño. No parece real estar tan cerca. Y estoy tan contento de que sea en primaria en vez de la secundaria en la que tuve la entrevista hace dos semanas.

La próxima semana, cumpliremos cinco años de casados, mi bonita. Quiero celebrar contigo. Quiero acurrucarme en algún lugar silencioso contigo en mis brazos y leer nuestro libro juntos, porque nunca quiero olvidar cómo llegamos aquí… lo que nos trajo aquí. Quiero hacerte el amor toda la noche y luego pasar a buscar a los niños a la casa de Carlisle y Esme la mañana siguiente para poder jugar todo el día juntos en el parque con nuestros amigos y sus hijos.

Bella, has llenado mi vida y la has hecho divertida y maravillosa, y no sé cómo agradecerte. No ha sido perfecto, pero ha sido perfectamente nosotros desde el mismísimo comienzo. Te amo más de lo que posiblemente pudiera imaginar. Y mi diploma hoy va dedicado a ti.

Todo mi amor, mi corazón y mi alma,

Edward.

 _ **Fin**_


	175. Chapter 175

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia de _**Sarge's Girls.**_ Yo solo me encargo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Link del perfil de las autoras originales: https / www fanfiction net/ u / 4021263 / Sarge-s-Girls**

 **Link para la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8182137 / 1 / Coming-Home**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 175: Outtake 1**

 **Forks... sábado, 25 de diciembre de 2010, 1:06 p. m.**

—Papá, volveremos a tiempo para ayudar a Sue a darle los toques finales a la cena, ¿está bien?

Mi papá cambió su atención de la película que se estaba reproduciendo a Edward y a mí que estábamos cerca de la puerta principal.

—Suena bien. Diviértanse. Díganle a Esme y Carlisle que dije hola y feliz Navidad.

—Lo haremos, Charlie —le dijo Edward, sonriendo antes de mirarme de nuevo. En una mano, sostenía la lata de galletas de Navidad que había hecho Sue además de la bolsa de regalos que teníamos para nuestros amigos. En la otra, tenía mi abrigo y me estaba ayudando a ponérmelo.

Una vez que me había puesto los guantes, miré hacia él.

—¿Listo?

Asintió, así que abrí la puerta y salimos al frío, rápidamente cerrando la puerta así el calor no escaparía de la casa. Era realmente una blanca Navidad. Todo estaba cubierto de nieve, desde el suelo a los árboles y las casas, por no mencionar los autos estacionados en las entradas y en la calle. Había estado nevando casi sin parar por unos días, lentamente, gracias a Dios, o nunca habríamos llegado aquí.

Tan rápido como fuimos capaces, Edward me guio al Volvo, que estaba estacionado detrás de la patrulla de Charlie en la entrada. Me abroché el cinturón, y Edward me pasó las llaves y las galletas antes de cerrar la puerta y caminar hacia el lado del conductor. Mientras él agarraba el cepillo rascador de hielo del asiento trasero, yo encendí el auto, subiendo la calefacción para ayudar a despejar las ventanas. Cuando tuvo la ventana limpia, Edward saltó detrás del volante, sacándose los guantes y frotándose las manos vigorosamente en frente de la calefacción.

—Maldición, hace frío.

Riendo, negué con la cabeza.

—Vamos, sargento. No puedes decirme que un chico de Chicago no está acostumbrado a un poco de nieve...

—Hermosa, Washington puede tener más lluvia que Chicago, pero Chicago tiene más nieve; de todas formas, hasta hace tres meses, había pasado los últimos años en el desierto. Ya no estoy acostumbrado a esto. —Para el final, estaba cerca de hacer puchero, y no pude evitar inclinarme y besarlo, soplando cálido aliento sobre su mejilla fría—. Mmm, eso está mejor —bromeó, guiñándome un ojo cuando me acomodé de vuelta en mi asiento y sonreí.

—Está realmente hermoso ahí fuera justo ahora —reflexioné, mirando por las ventanas casi completamente limpias—. Tienes razón que nosotros tenemos más lluvia que nieve ahí afuera, pero todavía tenemos nieve, y me sorprende cada año lo bonito que es. También es diferente aquí que en la ciudad. Todo el tráfico, las barredoras que están afuera temprano para limpiar las carreteras allí... Aquí, es sereno, calmo, ¿sabes?

Edward asintió, mirando a través de la ventana al césped todavía prístino enfrente de la casa de Charlie.

—Sí, casi no quieres alterarlo.

—Exacto —acordé, sonriendo suavemente.

—De acuerdo, así que... —Miró hacia mí, prendiendo las luces y poniendo el auto en reversa—. ¿A dónde me dirijo?

Lo dirigí al norte, más allá del límite del pueblo, hacia el bosque. Apenas visible a través del verde cubierto de nieve estaba una carretera de grava. Edward tomó la curva con facilidad, arqueándome una ceja cuando le dije que la casa estaba a unas millas por ese camino.

—Viven alejados, ¿no?

—Sí, a Esme le encanta. Les da mucha privacidad, aunque todavía es Forks, no es como si estuvieran muy lejos del pueblo. Solo lo parece.

Me quedé sin aliento mientras doblábamos la curva final y la casa entraba a la vista. La casa de los Cullen era fantástica. Había un gran patio delantero, de casi un acre de tamaño, y había árboles rodeando todo el perímetro, incluyendo los seis grandes cedros principales que sombreaban todo el patio hasta la casa. Todo estaba cubierto de blanco, igual que en casa de Charlie, pero con los grandes árboles y el gran patio, parecía casi de otro mundo.

—Guau —susurró Edward. Era exactamente lo que sentía, a pesar de que la había visto muchas, muchas veces.

La casa en sí era de un suave y descolorido blanco y de tres pisos. Tenía cerca de un siglo de antigüedad y una apariencia atemporal y elegante. Mi parte favorita de este lado de la casa era el porche que rodeaba el primer piso.

—¿No es preciosa? —pregunté en voz baja mientras él se estacionaba detrás de la camioneta de Jasper, que los otros habían conducido ayer—. Te lo dije. —Sonreí, observándolo contemplar todo de nuevo después de estacionar el auto.

—Lo hiciste, pero no estoy seguro si alguna descripción le hubiera hecho justicia. —Sacudió la cabeza, mirándome y sonriendo—. Me encantaría vivir en un lugar como este algún día. Lejos de todo, solo nosotros y la naturaleza…

Me reí.

—Solo quieres ser libre para correr desnudo.

—No yo… Tú —gruñó burlonamente, meneando las cejas juguetonamente.

—Sí, porque ya no estoy desnuda la mitad del tiempo en casa —dije con sarcasmo, amando la forma en que sus ojos se oscurecieron ante el pensamiento.

—Ni de cerca lo suficiente para mí —resopló, inclinándose y deslizando sus manos en mi cabello, jalándome hacia él.

El beso era caliente, pero inocente… juguetón, aun así lleno de promesas, y si mi teléfono no hubiera estallado con "All in the Golden Afternoon" de la película _Alicia en el país de las maravillas,_ podría haber trepado por los asientos para plantarme en su regazo. Como si hubiera sabido exactamente lo que estaba lista para hacer, Alice estaba llamando.

—Isabella Swan, no me hagas enviar a Emmett ahí afuera —resopló después de que me separé de Edward para contestar el teléfono.

Me reí y miré hacia arriba para verla parada en la ventana de la sala, una mano en su cadera sobresaliente.

—Estamos yendo, Alice —le dije, sofocando la risa ante las palabras murmuradas de Edward.

—Todavía no, no estábamos —se quejó, casi entre dientes.

—Estaremos en un segundo —prometí.

—Mmm… —Ella estaba riendo cuando cortó la llamada.

—Vamos, sargento —me reí otra vez ante su puchero—. Habrá tiempo para eso más tarde. Charlie no te va a hacer dormir en el sillón esta vez, ya sabes…

La expresión de Edward se iluminó, viéndose como un niño que acababa de recibir el mejor regalo de Navidad de la historia. Resoplé una risita, esperando mientras él se ponía los guantes de nuevo y después se bajaba y daba la vuelta para abrirme la puerta.

Alguien —mi apuesta estaba en Emmett y Jasper— había limpiado el camino de entrada y el sendero a la casa, además de los escalones del porche delantero, y dejado hielo derretido, así que agarré la mano de Edward con una de las mías y llevé las galletas con la otra. Edward tenía los regalos en la otra mano mientras me guiaba con cuidado a la casa.

La puerta principal se abrió mientras nos quitábamos la nieve de los zapatos, y alcé la mirada para ver a Esme parada allí, una suave sonrisa en su cara.

—Bella, es tan bueno verte, cariño —dijo ella cálidamente—. Entren, entren. Salgan del frío, ustedes dos.

—Hola, Esme —dije, inclinándome hacia su abrazo cuando Edward y yo ingresamos. Olía como canela y azúcar, como si hubiera estado horneando una tarta de manzana, aunque la mujer no podía hornear ni para salvar su vida. Esa era la forma en que ella siempre había olido para mí, y me encantaba—. También es muy bueno verte.

Finalmente se separó, mirándome de arriba abajo unas cuantas veces.

—Luces maravillosa, Bella. Más feliz de lo que alguna vez te he visto. —Sonriendo, se giró hacia Edward—. Por todo los que mis niños me han dicho, tú debes ser la razón. Es bueno por fin conocerte, Edward.

No pude evitar sonreír cuando las mejillas de Edward se sonrojaron ligeramente y se pasó una mano con nerviosismo por su cabello.

—También es bueno por fin conocerla, señora Cullen —le dijo él educadamente—. He escuchado mucho de usted y de su esposo de Bella y nuestros amigos.

Esme se rio suavemente.

—Nada de esa cosa de señora Cullen, por favor. Llámame Esme.

Edward asintió, sonriendo.

—Esme, entonces. Tienes una casa hermosa.

Ella sonrió con orgullo.

—Gracias. No sé lo mucho que los chicos te dijeron, pero el diseño de interiores es una de mis pasiones, y cuando nos mudamos a esta casa hace años, quería que el exterior fuera tan bonito como sabía que podía ser.

—No dejes que te engañe —dijo Carlisle, viniendo de la esquina—. Trabajó mucho para hacerla lucir tan bien como lo hace. —Sonrió cuando me acerqué a su abrazo—. Feliz Navidad, Bella. ¿Cómo estás?

Mirándolo, sonreí. Carlisle era muy apuesto, alto, con cabello rubio, ojos avellana, y una sonrisa que era casi tan potente como la de Edward. Él había sido una de mis personas favoritas en el mundo desde el momento en que lo había conocido, y eso no había cambiado con los años.

—Estoy bien, papi C. ¿Cómo estás tú? ¿Acostumbrándote de nuevo después de tu viaje?

—Estoy en eso —respondió, sus ojos resplandeciendo cuando miró a Edward—. Bienvenido, sargento Masen.

Edward extendió la mano y estrechó la de Carlisle.

—Llámeme Edward, por favor, señor. Gracias por invitarnos.

—Claro, claro. Hemos querido conocerte desde hace mucho tiempo, hijo. Jasper y Emmett nos han estado contando historias por años sobre ti, y sé que tenemos que agradecerte por traerlos a casa a salvo a nosotros y a nuestras chicas.

Edward se encogió de hombros, viéndose casi incómodo con el elogio.

—Ellos me mantuvieron a salvo en la misma medida —dijo él en voz baja antes de sonreír y relajarse—. Pero eran buenos hombres con los que servir y se han convertido en muy buenos amigos.

Carlisle asintió y después miró a Esme y sonrió.

—Bueno, entren los dos. Pueden sacarse los zapatos aquí. Traigan sus abrigos y guantes a la sala, y los colgaremos para asegurarnos que se sequen bien.

Rápidamente seguimos las directivas de Carlisle y dejamos nuestros zapatos junto a una hilera de otros en la entrada antes de seguir a Carlisle y Esme por la esquina hacia la gran sala.

…

 **Forks... sábado, 25 de diciembre de 2010, 3:39 p. m.**

—Entonces dime, Edward —dijo Carlisle, sentándose a mi lado en el sofá—. ¿Estás emocionado por volver a la escuela?

Su voz apenas podía ser escuchada sobre el alboroto de Jasper y Emmett discutiendo por los videojuegos y la risa de las chicas en la cocina. Era un ambiente muy agradable, y solo habíamos estado aquí por un par de horas. Carlisle y Esme Cullen eran personas increíbles, y para nada lo que había esperado de los padres de Alice. Habían contado historias interesantes no solo de la gente a mi alrededor, sino también de todos sus viajes.

—Sí, definitivamente —le respondí a Carlisle con un asentimiento—. Quiero decir, no he estado en la escuela desde que tenía dieciocho, pero sí... —sonreí, encogiendo un hombro.

—Puedo imaginar que será una cosa difícil ingresar después de tanto tiempo —reflexionó con una risa, frotándose la barbilla—. Y un gran cambio después de lo que has experimentado.

Estuvimos callados por un momento, y di una larga mirada alrededor de la casa. El lugar era realmente hermoso. Esme había hecho un trabajo increíble. Lucía como algo salido de una revista.

—Los chicos me dijeron que vas a ir por música... —continuó él, y sonreí y asentí—. Deberías hablar con Esme. Ella ha estado tocando por años, aunque no ha tocado su piano en un año o dos.

—Debes escuchar a Eddie tocar, papá —intervino Emmett, y me di cuenta que el juego estaba pausado o terminado o alguna mierda—. Puede escuchar mierda una vez y después recordarla. Es increíble.

Mi sonido favorito en todo el mundo —la risa de Bella— vino de atrás mío. Se movió alrededor del sofá, pasándome una de las tazas que traía.

—Chocolate caliente —me dijo, girándose hacia Carlisle—. También compone. Esas son hermosas.

Tomé mi bebida, un poco incómodo con el elogio, y después me incliné hacia el beso de Bella en mi mejilla, su suave y tranquila risa enviando calor contra mi piel.

—Bueno, _eso_ me gustaría oírlo —dijo Esme, una sonrisa cálida extendiéndose por su rostro—. Nunca he tenido el valor para escribir mi propia música.

—Intenta escribir sin un piano —añadió Jasper—. El sargento se quedaba levantado hasta tarde en las barracas anotando notas, lo que nunca entendí porque, ¿cómo podría saber si sonaban bien?

Puse los ojos en blanco pero miré a Bella. Estaba sonriendo con orgullo y amor, sabiendo que ella había sido la que me envió las hojas de composición. También era su canción la que había estado escribiendo.

—Sin presiones, cariño —canturreó Esme, estirándose sobre su esposo para palmearme la rodilla—. Pero eres bienvenido a tocar cuando quieras. El piano está en la habitación de al lado.

Había algo de Esme que exudaba comodidad. Tal vez eran sus suaves ojos avellanas, o su largo cabello color miel, pero algo de ella me recordaba a mi madre. Bella siempre me había dicho que Esme era la madre que Renée debería haber sido. Después de conocer a la madre de Bella, lo podía entender completamente. Mientras Renée tenía buenas intenciones y se esforzaba para mostrar su amor, Esme te hacía sentir como uno de sus propios hijos. Instantáneamente. También me hizo querer borrar la ligera pizca de decepción en su rostro.

—Está bien —suspiré, pasándole la taza a Bella y levantándome del sofá.

Esme me guio hacia la habitación contigua, apretando el interruptor de la luz. Mis cejas se alzaron cuando contemplé algo sacado directamente del sueño de un decorador. Pero era el piano de media cola de color cerezo lo que era la atracción principal.

—¿Schimmel? —pregunté, pasando un dedo por su costado liso, solo para confirmar que mi suposición era correcta—. Es hermoso.

—Gracias, Edward —dijo Esme mientras levantaba la tapa para mí—. No he tocado en años. Tal vez tú puedes hacer que valga la pena mantenerlo alrededor. —Me dio un guiño y me palmeó el hombro mientras me sentaba en el banco.

Unas pocos acordes de prueba y una escala me dijeron que éste no solo era un instrumento asombroso, sino que todavía estaba afinado. Miré hacia arriba para ver que Carlisle y las chicas se nos habían unido, pero el videojuego se había detenido en la sala. Los chicos escucharían. Siempre lo hacían. Simplemente no siempre veían.

Bella se apoyó en el costado, y pregunté:

—¿Peticiones, dulzura?

—Es Navidad, cielo. Toca la que tocaste el otro día —me dijo, sus dientes agarrando su labio inferior.

Con un asentimiento, me perdí en "Silent Night", la canción con la que me había estado entreteniendo mientras mi chica envolvía los regalos. Hice un popurrí de géneros, mezclando un villancico con el siguiente. "Oh, Holy Night" se fusionó con "Ave María", lo que hizo que las cosas fueran un poco más rápido. Toqué la favorita de mi madre, que era "Oh, Come All Ye Faithful", terminando con "Carol of the Bells".

Ante la vista de la dulce sonrisa de mi chica, le di lo que ella quería, que era la canción que había escrito para ella. Finalmente la había terminado, aunque no estaba seguro de que alguna vez estaría totalmente completa. Había mucho en nuestro futuro por delante, así que las notas finales siempre podrían tener esa sensación de no terminar allí. Y había una pregunta que todavía no le haría, que últimamente siempre parecía estar en la punta de mi lengua. Tenía el anillo, pero no podía descubrir cómo le quería preguntar. Quería que sea especial... algo digno de la chica a mi lado. Hasta que lo descubriera, la canción todavía se sentía casi incompleta para mí.

La última cosa que toqué fue "St. James Infirmary". Era la primera cosa que mi madre había querido que aprendiera una vez que ella había visto lo que podía hacer. Ella había amado el jazz de la vieja escuela, así que me había enseñado cómo capturar los sentimientos, las emociones detrás de ese género de música. Cuando terminé, fue Carlisle el que habló primero.

—Me alegra que hayas decidido enseñar, hijo —elogió desde la silla en la esquina—. Ese talento deber ser transmitido.

—Gracias, señor —respondí en voz baja pero después me giré hacia Esme—. ¿Todavía tocas?

—No lo suficiente —masculló Alice desde el sofá—. Ha pasado demasiado tiempo —le dijo ella a su madre.

Fue el turno de Esme de lucir incómoda cuando todos en la habitación le suplicaron que tocara, pero tomó mi lugar detrás del piano cuando se lo ofrecí a ella. Le sonreí mientras envolvía un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Bella, dejando un beso en el costado de su cabeza.

Esme tocó los clásicos —Beethoven, Chopin, Debussy— y fue interesante escuchar el toque de una mujer. Era más suave, más dulce que mi propio sonido. Cuando terminó, fue Rose quien intervino con una sugerencia que no había esperado.

—Ustedes dos deberían tocar algo juntos —dijo ella, señalándonos.

—¡Oh, eso sería increíble! —intervino Alice.

—¿Por favor? —rogó simplemente Bella.

Me giré hacia Esme, quien se estaba riendo de todos, y encogí un hombro. No había tocado _con_ nadie desde que mi madre se enfermó.

Se deslizó en el banco un poco, dándome el extremo.

—¿Te gustan los blues? —preguntó.

Sonriendo, asentí.

—Sí. Mi madre y yo tocábamos canciones de blues. Uno empezaba, y el otro se le unía —le dije, frunciendo un poco el ceño ante esa admisión—. Tú comienzas. Yo seguiré donde termines.

Ella comenzó con el conteo de tres básico de la línea base del blues, pero eventualmente, se convirtió en "Blue Christmas". Cuando terminamos, Esme se rio, envolviendo un brazo alrededor de mis hombros mientras la casa ovacionaba. Alzamos la mirada para ver que Emmett y Jasper se nos habían unido, y todos estaban de pie.

—Eso fue divertido, Edward —dijo Esme con una dulce risita, besándome en la mejilla—. Ven y toca cuando quieras.

Sonreí, mirando hacia las teclas del piando en lugar de su cara.

—Sí, señora.

—¡Genial! ¡Hora de los regalos! —bramó Emmett, causando que una risa me saliera.

—Emmett McCarty, ¿cuántos años tienes? ¿Doce? —preguntó Rose, sonando exasperada.

—Es Navidad, así que... ¡sí! —Sonrió, todo hoyuelos y encanto infantil.

Carlisle se rio y después suspiró pacientemente.

—Está bien, regalos —concedió, levantándose de su silla.

Le ayudé a Esme a cerrar la tapa del piano, dándole al instrumento una última mirada. No era el piano en sí mismo lo que me hacía sonreír, sino la sensación de que acababa de encontrar otra extensión —y otra definición, si era honesto— de familia.

—¿Estás bien, sargento? —me preguntó Bella, tomándome de la mano.

Me reí y la besé en los labios castamente, saboreándolo solo un poco.

—Sí, dulzura. Estoy bien.


	176. Chapter 176

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia de _**Sarge's Girls.**_ Yo solo me encargo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Link del perfil de las autoras originales: https / www fanfiction net/ u / 4021263 / Sarge-s-Girls**

 **Link para la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8182137 / 1 / Coming-Home**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 176: Outtake 2**

 **Seattle... sábado, 02 de enero de 2011, 2:27 p. m.**

—¿Estás listo? —molesté a Edward.

Asintió lentamente, mirando con los ojos como platos al letrero en el edificio.

Después de que Edward me pidiera casarme con él, me dejó una marca con su boca justo encima de la línea del bikini mientras celebrábamos nuestro nuevo compromiso. Me reí la mañana siguiente cuando me miré en el espejo y vi el oscuro punto justo a unas pulgadas sobre el arreglado borde de mi montículo. Le había dicho que debería simplemente conseguir un maldito tatuaje ahí así su marca en mí sería permanente.

En ese momento, era solo otra broma para provocarlo, pero dos semanas después, él había deslizado una pequeña pila de folletos hacia mí después de la cena y me había dicho que eligiera uno.

 _ **...**_

 _—¿Qué hiciste? —le pregunté, riéndome mientras hojeaba la pequeña pila._

 _Sonrojándose ligeramente, sonrió, pareciendo orgulloso._

 _—Tenía que hacer algo de investigación. No te podía llevar a cualquier viejo salón de tatuajes para obtener el nuevo._

 _Impresionada, comencé a mirar más de cerca a algunos de los nombres._ _Oscilaban desde Art & Soul a Mad Dog, de Ink Slinger a Skull & Sword._

 _Levantando un folleto, dije:_

 _—¿Sabías que aquí es donde Emmett obtuvo su tatuaje justo antes de irse la última vez?_

 _Edward asintió._

 _—Él recomendó ese. Dijo que Jimmy, el tipo que le hizo el suyo, sería perfecto para nosotros._

 _—¿Nosotros? —Alcé una ceja, dejando el folleto enfrente de mí._

 _Se encogió de hombros._

 _—Antes has mencionado verme con un tatuaje. Nunca antes lo he hecho porque no tenía una verdadera razón. No me opongo a ello ni nada, pero he estado pensándolo y creo que tengo una idea de lo que me gustaría._

 _Sonriendo, fingí mirarlo de la cabeza a los pies._

 _—Mmm, ¿un sargento con un tatuaje? Sí, por favor —ronroneé._

 _Sus ojos se oscurecieron, y antes de que incluso pudiera dejar el papeleo en mi mano, Edward me jaló a sus brazos. Mientras caminábamos por el pasillo hacia el dormitorio, me acarició con la nariz el lugar justo debajo de la oreja y murmuró:_

 _—No puedes mirarme así y esperar que me quede ahí parado, bonita..._

 _¡Yupi!_

 _ **...**_

Había estado tan entusiasmado cuando hicimos nuestras citas, dando vueltas sobre ideas, e incluso hablando con nuestros amigos. Pero mirándolo ahora mientras nos sentábamos enfrente de Twilight Ink & Piercings, podía ver sus nervios.

—¿Estás seguro? —pregunté riendo—. No tienes que hacerte uno, cielo.

Pareció fortalecer su resolución y después sacudió la cabeza.

—Estoy seguro.

Nos bajamos del Volvo y nos encontramos en el frente, donde Edward me tomó de la mano y me guio a la puerta de Twilight.

Cuando entramos, era diferente de lo que había esperado. El lugar en el que había estado en la secundaria había sido oscuro y como una cueva, lo típico que pensarías de un salón de tatuajes, completo con moteros grandes y aterradores. Twilight era brillante y espacioso, con una mezcla de hombres y mujeres detrás del mostrador, trabajando en clientes, e incluso un hombre sentado en el escritorio con un lápiz en la mano mientras bosquejaba lo que solo podía imaginar era un nuevo diseño de tatuaje. Las paredes estaban cubiertas con dichos bosquejos, una especie de portafolio, y mientras todos los que trabajan allí estaban cubiertos de tinta y piercings, ninguno de ellos lucía aterrador.

—Bienvenidos a Twilight Ink —dijo la mujer sentada en un taburete detrás del mostrador principal. Su cabello rojo rizado estaba en una alta cola de caballo, dándole un aspecto de joven animadora, pero los piercings en su ceja, nariz, labio inferior, por no mencionar los que le recorrían ambas orejas, además de los tatuajes asomándose de las mangas de su camiseta, claramente decían que era un poco más grande de lo que su cabello te llevaría a creer—. Mi nombre es Vicki. ¿Puedo ayudarlos?

Sonreí y arrastré a Edward conmigo hacia el mostrador.

—Hola. Soy Bella, y él es Edward. Tenemos una cita con Jimmy.

Vicki sonrió y asintió.

—¡Oye, Jimmy! —gritó a algún lado de la parte de atrás.

Una puerta se abrió, y un hombre con cabello largo y rubio oscuro sacó la cabeza.

—Los de las dos y media están aquí —continuó Vicki ante la ceja levantada de Jimmy.

—Hola —nos dijo Jimmy—. Estoy unos minutos atrasado. Si no les importa, vayan con Larry…

—Laurent —gruñó una voz detrás de nosotros, sobresaltándome.

—Vayan con _Laurent_ y revisen los bosquejos de lo que les gustaría hacerse. Después podemos revisarlo de nuevo una vez que regresen aquí —terminó Jimmy. Una vez que asentimos, se metió de nuevo en la habitación y cerró la puerta.

—Lamento eso —dijo Vicki, rodando los ojos—. Laurent es nuestro artista residente y es... temperamental sobre su nombre. A Jimmy le gusta molestarlo.

—Mi nombre es Laurent, y James lo sabe —dijo el hombre, Laurent—. Detesto los sobrenombres, Victoria.

Contuve la risa ante su arrogante tono de voz.

—Ahora vengan —dijo Laurent, sonando mucho más amable de lo que lo había hecho hasta ahora—. Vamos a ver lo que tienen pensado hacerse hoy.

Lo seguimos de regreso al escritorio en el que previamente había estado sentado.

—¿Los dos van a hacerse tatuajes? —Ante nuestros asentimientos, él se giró hacia mí—. Vamos a enfocarnos en uno a la vez, entonces. ¿Qué hay de ti... Bella?, ¿era así? ¿Es la abreviatura de Isabella?

Sonreí, conteniendo la risa.

—Sí, eso es correcto. —Buscando en mi bolsillo, saqué la copia impresa de la imagen que quería usar—. Quiero estos galones de sargento justo encima de mi línea de bikini, y en lugar de las armas, me gustaría una fecha, 18 de marzo del año pasado. —Alzando una ceja, me estiré por uno de los lápices del tarro en el escritorio. Ante su asentimiento, lo usé para escribir como lo quería, deletreando el mes, después los dígitos para el día y los cuatro del año.

Cuando regresé al lado de Edward, él me agarró la mano y me la apretó, y cuando lo miré, sus ojos estaban llenos de fiera emoción. Él sabía que yo conseguiría los galones de sargento solo por él, y si lo conocía como pensaba que lo hacía, también entendería el significado del resto, la fecha de su primera carta para mí.

Laurent miró la mitad inferior de mi cuerpo con ojos de artista por un momento.

—Lo voy a hacer de dos pulgadas cuadrado. Si James lo ve y cree que debería ser más chico, lo puedo adaptar. —Él bosquejó por varios minutos, sus lápices de colores volaban por la página, y después se giró hacia mí—. ¿Esto es lo que tenías en mente?

Se veía perfecto para mí. La fuente era pequeña pero todavía se leía fácilmente, y el sombreado en los galones verdes era realmente lindo.

—Es perfecto —le dije con un asentimiento antes de mirar a Edward—. ¿Qué piensas, sargento?

Edward tragó saliva una vez y después asintió.

—Sí, luce genial.

Laurent, que había estado mirando a Edward, sonrió.

—Está bien, entonces, a ti. ¿Qué estás buscando?

Edward me miró por un segundo antes de decir:

—Sácate la camisa, nena.

Debido a que hacía frío afuera, había usado varias capas hoy. Me había sacado el abrigo cuando ingresamos, así que se lo entregué a Edward antes de desabotonarme la camisa que estaba usando sobre una camiseta sin mangas y el sostén. Justo cuando me saqué la camisa, sabía lo que él estaba haciendo, y recobré el aliento.

Girándome, le mostré la espalda a Laurent y sentí cuando Edward movió mi cabello y la camiseta fuera del camino así el artista podía ver el cisne negro tatuado en mi espalda.

—Me gustaría esto, solo un poco más grande, en el pectoral izquierdo, justo encima del corazón, con la fecha: 3 de marzo del año pasado bajo el cisne, en la misma fuente que la de ella.

No pude evitar las lágrimas que de repente llenaron mis ojos y me cayeron por las mejillas cuando el significado de lo que Edward estaba haciendo me golpeó. Él estaba tomando un recuerdo doloroso de mi pasado y marcándose como yo mientras lo hacía.

—Joder, te amo —suspiré, mis ojos llenos de lágrimas volviéndolo ligeramente borroso mientras lo miraba.

Su sonrisa era magnética y podría haber iluminado toda la ciudad de Seattle durante un apagón.

—También te amo, dulzura.

 _ **...**_

Me acosté con nervios en la silla reclinable en la pequeña habitación mientras Jimmy juntaba los suministros que necesitaría. Me había ofrecido a ir primero porque no quería ver a Edward hacerse su tatuaje y tener mis nervios multiplicados mientras más tiempo esperaba. Jimmy nos había preguntado si queríamos a Vicki en la habitación con nosotros, pero le dijimos que estábamos bien. Ya que Edward estaba conmigo, no estábamos preocupados sobre nada... inapropiado... pasando. Jimmy se veía un poco tosco, con cabello rubio largo y sucio, puesto en una cola de caballo en la nuca, una camiseta con las mangas enrolladas unas cuantas veces para exponer los tatuajes cubriendo sus brazos, y unos piercings, incluyendo uno en su lengua que seguía repiqueteando en sus dientes. Pero tan tosco como lucía, su reputación era estelar.

—Este no es tu primer tatuaje, ¿cierto? —preguntó Jimmy mientras revolvía un estante en el armario.

Acomodando la sábana fina que en este momento me cubría la parte inferior del cuerpo, respondí:

—No, conseguí el primero y único en la secundaria.

Levantó la mirada bruscamente.

—¿Aquí en Seattle?

Negué con la cabeza con cautela.

—Phoenix.

Asintiendo, se giró de regreso al armario.

—Somos muy estrictos aquí en reportar a cualquiera que atienda a menores —explicó antes de girarse de regreso a nosotros—. ¿Y dijeron que un amigo de ustedes había estado aquí antes?

Edward se rio.

—Emmett McCarty. Dijo que te dijéramos, y cito, _once setenta y dos... con un giro._

Jimmy se echó a reír.

—¡Santa mierda! El más grande hijo de puta que han conocido, ¿verdad? —Alzó una ceja en pensamiento mientras Edward y yo nos reíamos y asentíamos—. Fuerzas armadas... Marina. No… —Miró al bosquejo de mi tatuaje y sonrió—. Ejército, sí...

—Sí, ejército —confirmó Edward.

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó Jimmy y después me miró—. Voy a desinfectar el área con un poco de alcohol y ver si necesitamos quitar algún vello. Si te sientes incómoda, avísame.

Edward me apretó la mano y me sostuvo la mirada mientras Jimmy sacaba la sábana, dejándome desnuda de la cintura para abajo, y comenzó a preparar el área donde iba a hacer el tatuaje. Me habían aconsejado que no me pusiera ropa interior y usara pantalones sueltos, así que mis chándales estaban doblados en el mostrador.

—Él está bien —respondió finalmente Edward a Jimmy, sus ojos nunca dejando los míos—. Él salió en octubre para siempre, así que está de regreso aquí en Seattle.

Jimmy asintió e hizo un sonido para mostrar que había escuchado a Edward, y después me dijo:

—Está bien, revisa el espejo aquí —hizo señas con la cabeza al espejo que ahora estaba sosteniendo así podía tener una vista del lugar para el tatuaje— y avísame si luce bien. Si está bien, aplicaré el transfer.

Tragué y miré hacia abajo para verlo sosteniendo el papel transfer con la imagen de mi tatuaje en él. Parecía ser del tamaño perfecto —no demasiado grande pero lo suficiente que podías leer la fecha— y estaba justo arriba de mi montículo. Levanté una ceja hacia Edward, quien asintió.

—Sí, luce bien —le dije finalmente a Jimmy.

Una vez que él había transferido la imagen, nos hizo mirar de nuevo, y cuando le dijimos que estaba bien, se puso los guantes de látex y comenzó a verter la tinta que necesitaría.

Ahí fue cuando me desconecté de todo.

Sabía que el dolor estaba por llegar, pero me enfoqué en Edward en su lugar.

—Háblame —dije, mi voz temblorosa.

Edward corrió más cerca su banquito y se inclinó hacia mi oreja.

—No puedo esperar para verlo terminado, bonita... En la primera oportunidad que tenga, voy a pasar la lengua una y otra vez por ese lugar así nunca olvidarás por qué te lo hiciste.

Ambos ignoramos el sonido de la máquina de tatuar cuando Jimmy la prendió, y cuando la aguja perforó mi piel por primera vez, Edward me apretó la mano y continuó tratando de distraerme, susurrándome en el oído todo tipo de cosas sucias que quería hacerme.

Edward Masen era la mejor distracción de la historia porque antes de que me diera cuenta, Jimmy estaba reclinándose y sacándose los guantes.

—¿Quieres una foto antes de que ponga el ungüento?

Me reí cuando Edward asintió.

—¿Te importa si tomo una para nuestro portafolio? Estará tomada de cerca, así no verán nada que no deberían —prometió con un guiño.

—Está bien —dije, encogiéndome de hombros.

Después de que los dos tomaran una foto —Jimmy con una cámara que sacó del armario y Edward con su celular— Jimmy se puso unos guantes nuevos.

—De acuerdo, entonces este ungüento —dijo, sosteniendo un tubo blanco—, ayudará a prevenir la invasión de las bacterias transportadas por el aire que pueden causar infección. Pegaré un apósito sobre él. Necesitas quitarlo, con las manos limpias, en un par de horas. No más de tres. Eso ayudará a prevenir que el apósito se pegue a la piel.

Se puso a explicar el resto de las instrucciones de los cuidados posteriores, diciéndonos que también conseguiríamos una copia escrita antes de que nos fuéramos.

Jimmy finalmente desechó sus guantes y se lavó las manos en el fregadero de la habitación.

—Voy a salir y darte un minuto para que te vistas. Asegúrate de no pasar la cinturilla de los chándales sobre el tatuaje. Solo abran la puerta cuando estén listos para mí. —Comenzó a dejar la habitación y después se detuvo—. ¿Puedo traerles algo de beber? —Negamos con la cabeza, así que se giró y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

—¿Cómo estás, bonita? —preguntó Edward, ayudándome a sentarme y después pasándome los chándales.

—Estoy bien. No dolió ni de cerca tanto como recordaba que lo hizo el primero, si es debido a la ubicación o a la distracción, no lo sé —bromeé, sonriendo ante su orgullosa sonrisa.

Tan pronto como Edward estaba en la silla reclinable, sin camisa, abrí la puerta y después tomé asiento en el banquito que Edward había estado usando después de moverlo a su lado derecho así Jimmy podía tomar el izquierdo.

Jimmy entró unos minutos después.

—¿Te sientes bien, Bella?

Asentí.

—Sí, está bien.

—Bien. De acuerdo, entonces vamos a ver. ¿Lo quieres encima de tu corazón, verdad? —Jimmy sostuvo el bosquejo que Laurent había hecho.

Edward asintió y gesticuló para que me girara.

—Muéstrale, ¿por favor?

Ya me había puesto la camisa, así que en lugar de sacarla completamente, saqué el brazo de la manga y le permití a Jimmy mover la camiseta lo suficiente así podía ver el cisne en mi omóplato.

—Lo tengo. Bien, el bosquejo luce exactamente como ese. —Colocó la camiseta en su lugar y después se alejó así podía deslizar el brazo de regreso en la manga.

El tatuaje de Edward era un poco más grande que el mío, pero todavía era lo suficientemente simple que tomaría la misma cantidad de tiempo para que Jimmy lo terminara. Cuando él retrocedió, sacándose los guantes, yo tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

—¿Estás bien, dulzura? —preguntó Edward, estirando una mano y limpiándome las lágrimas.

Asentí, sollozando.

—Sí, es simplemente... perfecto.

Me dio una sonrisa dulce y llevó mi mano a sus labios, besándome el reverso una vez.

Pasamos por tomar las fotografías, después el paso final del proceso con el ungüento y el apósito. Esperaba que Edward estuviera escuchando el procedimiento de los cuidados posteriores porque me sentía como si estuviera flotando, los escuché hablando, pero por mi vida, no podría haber repetido lo que habían dicho.

—De acuerdo, ya que ustedes pagaron antes de venir aquí atrás, han terminado —dijo Jimmy, sonriendo cuando finalmente alcé la cabeza de mirar el tatuaje nuevo de Edward—. Deténganse en el mostrador y pídanle a Vicki las instrucciones de cuidado posterior. Si tienen algún problema, avísenme. Si no, disfruten, y si deciden conseguir más tatuajes, por favor regresen a visitarnos.

—Gracias —le dijimos Edward y yo, sonriendo.

—Oh, si ven al gran hombre, díganle que venga alguna vez y hablaremos de ese otro tatuaje que estaba pensando en conseguir después de que saliera del ejército.

Edward se rio y asintió.

—Lo haremos.

Jimmy sonrió y salió. Lo escuchamos decirle a Vicki que podía pasar a su siguiente cita tan pronto como llegara.

Solté la mano de Edward así él podía ponerse la camisa, con cuidado sobre el apósito.

Poniéndose de pie, extendió la mano y tomó la mía una vez más.

—¿Lista para irte, bonita?

—Joder, sí —respondí con un suspiro. Sabía que no podríamos tener sexo por un par de días debido al lugar donde estaba mi nuevo tatuaje, pero estaba determinada a mostrarle a Edward cuánto amaba su elección de tinta—. Vamos a casa.

* * *

FIN

...

Y así termina esta larga, larga historia la cual nunca pensé que terminaría de traducir. Al principio no sabía en lo que me estaba metiendo y ya luego cuando me autorizaron para traducirla fue una gran sorpresa, sin embargo ya no podía echarme para atrás y continúe, y la terminé.

Después de un año de haber publicado el primer capítulo puedo decir con mucha satisfacción que ha terminado. Fue un historia que, obviamente, fue larga..¡176 capítulos! Para ser exacta, y a pesar de muchos inconvenientes al momento de actualizar y traducir, se terminó. Claro está, que no me puedo llevar el crédito yo solo, conté con la ayuda de muchas personas, me gustaría agradecerles a un grupo de chicas, quienes cuando a mí se me dificultó traducir por cuestiones personales, ellas se ofrecieron para hacerlo. Sarai, Lety, Moni y Yanina ¡MILLONES DE GRACIAS! Son las mejores, les debo el mundo entero.

Primero en principal, les quiero dar las infinitas gracias a las autoras de la historia (Sarge's Girls) por dejarme traducir la historia. Thank u girls, for giving me the chance. You guys rock!

A ustedes, si, las que leyeron, comentaron, dieron favoritos, enviaban mensajes privados cuando me tardaba en actualizar, las que le daban líke a todas las publicaciones del grupo en Facebook, a las lectoras silenciosas e incluso a aquellas que dejaban comentarios "constructivos", muchaassssss graciasss por siempre estar allí a pesar de todo, siempre lo he dicho y lo diré: sin ustedes, mi "trabajo" no tendría sentido. Así que por eso y todo lo demás GRACIAS.

Por último, pero no menos importante, quiero darle un GIGANTE, ENORME, DEL TAMAÑO DEL MUNDO ENTERO, INFINITAS GRACIAS A YANINA BARBOZA, porque sin ella esto no estuviera terminado, porque sí, yo era quien traducía, pero esta mujer hacia todo lo demás por mí, era quien actualizaba, quien publicaba las actualizaciones, quien beteaba los capítulos, quien me presionaba por capítulos y más de una vez la que tradujo algún capítulo que yo no pude por cuestiones de estudio. Ella debe tener algún premio y reconocimiento por esto. Así que, bitch, a la distancia y de la forma más sincera que puedas imaginar te doy las gracias por aguantarte mis molestia y por ayudarme tanto.

Y sin más, creo que es momento de despedirme. Fue un largo, frustrante, canson pero maravilloso trabajo y espero que lo hayan disfrutado la historia tanto como yo lo hice la primera vez que lo leí.

GRACIAS.

Se despide de estos mundos de fanfiction, una loca venezolana que las adora hasta más no poder. Gracias por todos los años de apoyo.

18/02/2017


	177. Precuela: Edward

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia de _**Sarge's Girls.**_ Yo solo me encargo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Link del perfil de las autoras originales: https / www fanfiction net/ u / 4021263 / Sarge-s-Girls**

 **Link para la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8182137 / 1 / Coming-Home**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 **Precuela: Edward**

 **Afganistán… martes, 02 de febrero de 2010, 9:26 p. m.**

—¡Sargento! —llamó Wells desde la puerta de las barracas.

—¿Sí? —gruñí mientras limpiaba mi rifle, alzando la mirada.

—Correo, señor. —Sonrió, listo para lanzarlo hacia mi catre.

Se deslizó perfectamente en mi cama, y yo volví a finalizar la tarea en cuestión antes de abrirla. Aunque el sobre había aterrizado dado vuelta, sabía exactamente de quién era la carta, y habían pasado unos tres meses desde que había tenido noticias de ella. Prefería haberme mandado correos con ella, pero ella apenas sabía cómo hacer su tarea en la computadora, ni hablar de acceder a su correo electrónico.

Suspiré, dejando mi arma a un lado, y me preparé para cualquier noticia que Tanya tuviera para mí. Era imposible saber, ya que su última carta había estado llena de quejas de mi ausencia. Abrí el sobre, sacando la simple hoja de papel.

 _Querido Eddie,_

 _Pensé que podía hacer esto, pero no puedo. Es demasiado difícil. Podrías haber ido a Harvard, haber estado conmigo, pero en vez de eso, elegiste huir a jugar al soldado. No es justo. La escuela es lo suficientemente difícil sin un novio ausente que arruine mi vida social. Me estoy perdiendo las fiestas, las citas, y los eventos en Boston, y me siento tonta sin un acompañante. Y créeme, ¡he tenido muchas ofertas!_

 _Tú nos hiciste esto. Te rogué que no lo hicieras, pero no me escuchaste. Podríamos haber tenido todo. Nos podríamos haber casado, tener hijos, y mudarnos de regreso a Chicago. Podrías haber trabajado en la firma como mi papá y el tuyo. Era lo que se suponía que hiciéramos, y tú lo arruinaste._

 _Necesito ser libre para hacer planes. Para vivir mi vida. No quiero esperar hasta que te des cuenta que dejaste algo especial. Cuando lo hagas, será muy tarde, Edward. Lo lamentarás ahora que me haya ido._

 _Sin embargo, tengo buenas noticias. Una agencia de modelos me ha contratado aquí en Boston, pero necesito esa foto que tienes de mí. Es la única. Ya sabes, ¿la de la noche que asistimos al ballet juntos? La necesito de regreso, por favor. Es una de mis mejores fotos, y me gustaría mostrárselas. Así que si la puedes regresar, realmente lo apreciaría._

 _Esto realmente es lo mejor. ¡Tal vez me verás pronto en las revistas! ¡Deséame suerte!_

 _Gracias, Tanya._

Mi temperamento se encendió brevemente, pero después solo arrugué la hoja y la tiré a los pies de la cama, donde rodó hacia el piso.

—¿Me estás jodiendo? —gemí para mí, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Una gran forma se detuvo a los pies de la cama, inclinándose para recoger la carta. Emmett McCarty era un hombre gigante de mi pelotón, pero parecía tan tranquilo como un oso de peluche. Sabía que él y Jasper Whitlock venían de Washington, pero no sabía mucho más que eso.

—¿Malas noticias de casa, sargento? —preguntó, frunciéndome el ceño.

—Casa —me burlé, rodando los ojos. Ya no tenía casa. El ejército era mi casa, y actualmente, casa era en el jodido desierto, en medio de una maldita guerra, y un catre rodeado por otros varios hombres—. No es nada —murmuré, desestimándolo porque odiaba discutir mi vida privada... con alguien.

Sin ser disuadido, Emmett abrió la carta de todas formas. Su cara se volvió feroz mientras leía cada palabra egoísta de una mujer que yo había pensado que me importaba. En realidad era interesante verlo ir del chico tranquilo que amaba una buena broma al hombre furioso parado a los pies de mi catre. Se volvió bastante intimidante, y realmente aterrador.

—¿Esta es tu... _novia?_ —me preguntó con incredulidad.

— _Era._ Era mi novia, al parecer —me burlé, no de él sino del ofensivo pedazo de papel en su mano.

—Bueno, joder, Ed... ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvieron juntos?

Me encogí de hombros, frunciendo el ceño hacia mi fina manta.

—Intermitentemente desde la secundaria, pero nos conocemos de toda la vida.

Sus cejas se alzaron, pero asintió, revisando la carta de nuevo.

—Entonces déjame ver... Después de todo ese tiempo... ¿qué? ¿Cinco, seis años? ¿Ella te deja así? —preguntó, pero no necesité responderle—. ¡Ah, demonios no! —Giró la cara hacia el otro lado de las barracas—. ¡Oye, Jazz! ¡Ven aquí!

Jasper se acercó, mirando entre nosotros.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Revisa esta mierda —gruñó Emmett, empujando el papel arrugado hacia él, solo para girarse hacia mí—. No te preocupes por esto, sargento. ¡Yo te cubro! —dijo con una sonrisa jodidamente diabólica formándose en su cara.

—Maldita sea —murmuró Jasper, frunciéndole el ceño a la carta—. Ella ni siquiera te preguntó cómo estabas, amigo.

Resoplé una risa ronca, alzando una ceja hacia ambos.

—No es su estilo.

—Eh, no necesitas esta mierda —dijo Jasper con su habitual pronunciación lenta, mirando a Emmett—. ¿Venganza?

—Demonios, sí, venganza. —Emmett se rio oscuramente. Se giró hacia toda la habitación—. Atención, chicos, escuchen. Necesito fotos de chicas lindas. Ya saben, reales, no esa mierda de porno que guardan en sus baúles. Esposas, novias, hermanas... no me importa. Fotografías sin las que puedan vivir. ¡Vamos!

Me golpeé la frente con la mano, pero podía ver lo que estaba tramando.

Jasper se rio entre dientes, acomodándose al lado de mi catre.

—Agarra un bolígrafo y papel. Te diré lo que tienes que decir...

Resoplé una risa pero negué con la cabeza.

—Esto no es necesario. Ella es infiel...

Emmett regresó, dejando caer lo que parecían como veinte fotos en mi catre.

—¿Cómo puedes saber que ella es jodidamente infiel?

—La conozco —murmuré, encogiendo un hombro—. Tienes que leer entre líneas. ¿Esa mierda de un montón de ofertas? Sí, eso la delata. Ella ha tomado más de una... oferta. —Me froté la barbilla, frunciéndole el ceño a la pila de fotos—. Tendría que llamar a... casa para estar seguro.

La palabra "casa" se me atascó en la garganta, porque Chicago ya no representaba más que el pasado para mí. Incluso menos ahora.

Emmett miró hacia el reloj.

—Ve a llamar. Te conseguiremos más fotos, y entonces le enseñarás sobre... ofertas. —Sonrió de nuevo, y fue muy fácil sonreír de vuelta—. ¿Ves a Alberts por allá? —preguntó, señalando al soldado tres catres más allá—. Le escribe como a treinta chicas en Estados Unidos. Las conoció a través de una página o alguna mierda. —Se rio sacudiendo la cabeza—. Demonios, él apenas recuerda sus malditos nombres. Mantiene un maldito gráfico.

Resoplé una risa, parándome para caminar hacia el teléfono.

—Tú, sargento —se rio Jasper, golpeándome en el hombro—, vas a decir la misma mierda. Le escribes a _tantas chicas_ que no tienes idea de quién es esta... Tanya —dijo después de revisar el sobre por el nombre—. Dale una pequeña probada de su propia medicina egoísta.

Por mal que estuviera, era absolutamente irresistible.

—Y _después_ —continuó Emmett, todavía portando su sonrisa comemierda—, vas a decirle que agarre su foto y devuelva las demás.

La risa que salió de mí se sintió bien. Tanya había sido solo problemas desde que le dije mi decisión de unirme al ejército. Le había ofrecido una salida cuando me uní, una salida durante el entrenamiento básico, y una salida justo antes de ser enviado al extranjero. Le dije que no tenía que esperarme, pero ella se aferró, solo para darme mierda sobre ello. Ella apenas escribió, nunca me preguntó si estaba bien, y, maldita sea, nunca contestó cuando llamé.

Mientras me alejaba, los escuché hablar entre ellos.

—¿Quién escribe una carta "Querido John" a un hombre en la guerra? —murmuró Jasper.

—Es "Querido Eddie" —lo corrigió Emmett—. Y deberías llamar a Alice. Quizás ella y Rosie puedan añadir algunas cosas a nuestras cajas la próxima vez. Él necesita papel y mierdas.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, dejé las barracas.

Mi llamada fue rápida y al único lugar que pude pensar en llamar: la oficina del padre de Tanya. También había sido la oficina de mi padre, pero eso fue antes. La recepcionista era una vieja amiga de la secundaria que sucedía que también era una buena amiga de Tanya. Katie.

—¿Ella dijo... _qué?_ —chilló Katie—. Oh, no, no, no... Edward, cielo... eso está totalmente mal. ¿Estás bien?

—Eh, estoy bien. Solo confundido —suspiré—. ¿Por qué romper ahora?

—Ella es infiel, cariño. Simplemente no puede ser soltera —gimió Katie—. Mencionó algo sobre un profesor y crédito extra, y estoy bastante segura de que no quería decir para sus notas... ¿Sabes?

Fruncí el ceño, mirando hacia mi regazo, pero había tenido razón. No estaba desconsolado, lo que me sorprendió. Sin embargo, me sentía traicionado. Estaba cansado de su comportamiento egoísta, y de repente, mi decisión de unirme al ejército se sentía aún más... correcta. Si hubiera asistido a la escuela con ella, si me hubiera mudado de Chicago a Boston como ella había querido, habríamos sido tóxico a esta altura.

—Gracias, Kate.

—Por favor, ten cuidado allí, Edward. Vuelve a casa en una pieza, ¿sí? —me tranquilizó—. ¿Quieres que le diga a Garrett que llamaste?

Hice una mueca ante el sonido del nombre del mejor amigo de mi padre, y padre de Tanya, suspirando profundamente.

—No, solo... olvida que llamé.

—Claro, cielo. Cuídate.

—Lo intentaré.

Colgué el teléfono, más enojado de lo que había estado antes de llamar. Levantándome tan rápido que la silla casi se cae, caminé de regresó a las barracas. Reunidas en mi cama, ahora estaban lo que parecían cincuenta fotos de varias mujeres. Emmett y Jasper levantaron la mirada hacia mí, con expresiones expectantes en sus rostros. Lucían traviesos, como dos niños a punto de poner petardos en la iglesia. El pensamiento me hizo reír. Me hizo apreciar tener a alguien de mi lado.

Asentí una vez, sentándome en mi catre.

—Sí, vamos a hacer esto... ¿Qué digo?


	178. Precuela: Bella

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia de _**Sarge's Girls.**_ Yo solo me encargo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Link del perfil de las autoras originales: https / www fanfiction net/ u / 4021263 / Sarge-s-Girls**

 **Link para la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 8182137 / 1 / Coming-Home**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 **Precuela: Bella**

 **Seattle... sábado, 06 de febrero de 2010, 2:13 p. m.**

—Espera, espera, espera —resoplé, sacudiendo la cabeza—. ¿Alguien de verdad le escribió eso a uno de los chicos en su pelotón?

Estaba pasando el tiempo en casa con Alice y Rose, mis dos mejores amigas. Jasper y Emmett, sus esposos y también mis amigos, estaban en este momento sirviendo con el ejército en Afganistán.

Alice asintió, pareciendo disgustada.

—Sí, la perra en realidad culpó al sargento Masen por todo. Como si porque él se unió al ejército, ella tenía que permanecer con él y estar sola, aislada, y ser infiel, según Jasper.

Sacudí la cabeza de nuevo, incrédula.

—¿Cómo sabe que lo engañó? ¿Ella se lo dijo?

Rose bufó.

—Como si una cabeza hueca como ella alguna vez lo admitiría. Demonios no. Emmett dijo que el sargento llamó a una amiga en común, quien mencionó algo sobre un profesor y _crédito extra_... —Enfatizó las palabras crédito extra, rodando los ojos.

—Jesús, eso es horrible —murmuré, sobre todo para mí.

Los soldados lo tenían bastante difícil. A miles de kilómetros de sus amigos y familia, en la mayoría de los casos rodeados por desierto o selva y en el medio de una zona de guerra. Para conseguir ser tratado así... Alice tenía razón; no había mejor palabra que perra. Conseguir ser tratado como esa perra lo había tratado era terrible.

—Sin embargo, se pone mejor. —Rose se rio cuando Alice resopló en acuerdo—. Emmett y Jasper lo convencieron de enviarle un montón de fotos de mujeres sexys...

—¡Jazz dijo que pidieron por ahí y consiguieron _cincuenta_ fotos! —intervino Alice, riendo.

—... y se las envió junto con la foto que la puta había pedido, diciéndole que le escribió a tantas mujeres, que no podía recordar cuál era de ella, así que, que agarrara su foto y regresara el resto —concluyó Rose con suficiencia—. Fue todo idea de Emmett y Jasper. Em pensó lo de las fotos y a Jasper se le ocurrió la idea de qué escribir.

—Dios, eso es malvado. Genial, pero malvado —admití.

—¿Verdad que sí? —Alice sonrió—. Casi me siento mal por la chica.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, me abstuve de decir algo. Sabía por historias que Charlie, mi padre, me había contado, además de cosas que había escuchado de Emmett y Jasper, lo difícil que la vida diaria de un soldado podía ser, fuera de la lucha real. En mi opinión, la perra estaba recibiendo todo lo que merecía… y era afortunada de que no fuera peor.

—Me siento muy mal por el chico —dije después de un minuto—. Me pregunto… —Atrapé mi labio inferior entre los dientes, pensando.

—¿Te preguntas…? —preguntó Alice después de que había estado callada por un rato.

—¿Saben algo de él?

—Le gusta leer —respondió Rose primero—. Emmett dijo que siempre pide prestados libros a todo el mundo.

Alice miró a Rose y asintió antes de girarse hacia mí.

—Yo sé que le gusta la música. Le envié unos auriculares para su iPod una vez que su cable se desgastó. Jasper los vio en la basura y supo de quién eran, así que me pidió que consiguiera unos nuevos para él.

—¿Por qué? —Rose alzó una ceja de forma inquisitiva.

Encogiéndome de hombros, dije:

—Estaba pensando en enviarle unas provisiones. Sé que a Charlie le encantaba recibirlas, y sé que sus chicos siempre aprecian las que reciben de ustedes. Me siento muy mal por él y quiero que sepa que no está solo… que alguien está pensando en él y le agradece por su servicio, a diferencia de algunas personas.

Mis chicas sonrieron y asintieron.

—Es una gran idea, Bells —dijo Alice—. Te enviaré por correo electrónico la dirección cuando llegue a casa.

—Ooh, ¿vas a enviar galletas? —Rose sonrió—. Si lo haces, mejor envías suficientes para los chicos. Ha pasado un tiempo desde que recibieron algunas.

—Sí, enviaré galletas —me reí—. Pero no puedo prometer que ellos recibirán algunas. ¿Qué tal si hago suficientes para que ustedes las incluyan la próxima vez que les envíen cosas?

Ambas aceptaron, y con eso, nos acomodamos para ver la película que habíamos escogido.

 ** _…_**

El domingo, me desperté y decidí que iba a hornear e ir de compras así le podía enviar las provisiones al sargento Masen el lunes a la mañana.

Sabía que no podía enviar galletas con chispas de chocolate porque se derretirían por todos lados. Después de una revisión rápida, me di cuenta que tenía todos los ingredientes para las galletas de mantequilla con canela y azúcar, las que no solo eran deliciosas, sino que también viajarían bien.

Un poco más de una hora más tarde, la cocina estaba limpia y yo estaba sacando la bandeja de galletas calientes del horno. Sabía que debía esperar hasta que estuvieran frías, de hecho, sabía que no debía robar ninguna, pero olían y se veían tan deliciosas que no pude evitar inmediatamente tomar dos, casi haciendo malabares con ellas en mis manos porque estaban muy calientes. Se derritieron en mi boca, deliciosas.

Las dejé que se enfriaran mientras iba a cambiarme para ir de compras.

 ** _…_**

Walmart siempre era un loquero, y la tarde del domingo no era la excepción. Evitar a todas las personas fue un poco difícil, pero me estaba divirtiendo tirando cosas al carrito que pensaba que el sargento Masen sería capaz de usar. Había hecho algo de investigación en línea, y usando eso y mi conocimiento de ayudar a empaquetar provisiones para soldados en general, tenía una idea de lo que quería incluir. Desodorante, pasta de dientes, protector solar, enjuague bucal, toallitas húmedas… además de otros productos normales de higiene.

Hice una parada en electrónica y agarré algunas películas. Pensé en pararme en los libros, pero decidí ir a la librería al lado de Walmart en su lugar. Tendría una selección mucho más grande y me daría más espacio para maniobrar.

Todo eso más las galletas harían una caja de provisiones decente, supuse, especialmente de un extraño. Escribiría una carta y la incluiría en la caja, diciéndole que si quería algo específico, me avisara. Esperaba que eso le dejara saber que aunque no me conocía, lo apoyaba a él y a sus chicos y estaba animándolos mientras estaban allá.

Si esto lo hacía sonreír y le daba un poco de esperanza, aún mejor.

* * *

Bueno, ahora sí, esto es todo de esta historia. Muchas gracias por acompañarnos. :)

Yanina


End file.
